Blink of an Eye
by noscruples
Summary: Sometimes life changes in the blink of an eye. What you think is the truth turns out to be one huge lie and like a snowball, the lie grows bigger and bigger until a bright light is cast on it and melts away all the bull and exposes the truth. This is a triangle with a crossover, involving the Jake reveal and Jason.
1. Chapter 1 - Revealed

Alright, I took some liberties with this story. I kind of had to in order to make it work. There will be a reveal that Jake is possibly Jason, but Helena had a secret. There will be a crossover….hint hint. I just hate putting it in the crossover category because I don't think a lot of people check it out. I know I totally forget about that category. Skipping to the aftermath of fake wife (especially since my twitter feed implies it's stupidly written and full of holes (don't even get me started)). I don't watch anymore but I read the boards from time to time. So, haven't really seen much Liz/Jake. I'm winging it. Also, no Aiden. I just can't go there. The affair happened, but just no child. Everything else is pretty much the same.

Also, I am posting Blind Faith for the next fic still (after Practical Liason is done). This fic will not be updated every day because I don't have enough written (Only have 4 chapters). So, I will work on it but I'm also writing other things so…. I'll try to do at least once a week, possibly two.

Sometimes life changes in the blink of an eye. What you think is the truth turns out to be one huge lie and like a snowball, the lie grows bigger and bigger until a bright light is cast on it and melts away all the bull and exposes the truth. That has happened too many times in my life for me to count. I, Elizabeth Webber, am at the epicenter of a storm that is about to change my life in a way, I never thought possible.

Chapter 1 - Revealed

Jake gripped his head as a memory overtook him. They were coming more rapidly now, but that wasn't what scared him. It was the not knowing. There were people he recognized and some people he didn't, but the bottom line was that he had no idea if any of it was real. Helena could have done anything to him. Memories could have been implanted. His brain had been tampered with. What if he was someone really dangerous—even more dangerous then he already knew he was? Suppose his past endangered his future, would he be able to live with the consequences? Ric hiring his fake wife had completely thrown him for a loop, not to mention that the asshole had manipulatively set out to hurt Elizabeth. He clenched his jaw as the thought of ripping Ric to shreds overwhelmed him.

He turned and looked at Elizabeth who was helping Cameron with his homework. He was a good kid with the best mom that he knew of. The anger melted away and he found himself grinning like a fool. God she was beautiful. He didn't know why he was so drawn to her but he was. She had become his lifeline. He had come clean to her about the whole Sloane problem and she was understanding and a great sounding board. When he had nowhere to go and no one to turn to, she was always there. It was a huge risk to take him in, especially because of Cameron and it meant everything to him and even though he didn't live there anymore, he was falling in love with Elizabeth Webber. He wanted a life with her and the only thing that could stop them was his past that he didn't remember.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled before turning back to her son. It had been such a long time since she had these kinds of feelings. Jake was amazing. He was funny, sweet, and attentive. She had waited so long to have a man in her life that didn't try to change her or manipulate her to be who they wanted her to be. She had made a few stupid mistakes the last few years. Okay, she had made more than a few. AJ was all about guilt and trying to settle. She felt so bad about her affair with Nikolas that she ran to him, giving him several more chances that AJ just didn't deserve. They were much better friends then lovers. Then there was Nik. Their timing sucked and he threw their final chance away when he decided to take up with that lying shrew with a head case for a mother instead of fighting to be with her. Finally, there was Ric. Sometimes, she swore she had DID and another personality took over because she didn't even understand why she even spoke to the man let alone slept with him. In the end, he made her look like a fool yet again. Because no matter how many times he tried to say he loved her, he only used her to make him feel better about himself. He wanted to control her. His kind of love was toxic. The question was, why did she turn to him again after he had done so many horrible things in the past? Why did she feel like she deserved that kind of love?

Jake could sense her mood change and walked over to the table. Cameron smiled at him.

"How's it going?"

"Finished."

Liz smirked. "Fine, you need to go straighten up your room anyway."

"Mom…."

"Cameron…."

He sighed. "Alright."

Jake mussed up his hair and then sat down in the chair Cameron had just vacated. "What were you thinking about before I walked over here?"

She rolled her eyes. "You really don't want to know."

"Maybe I do. I don't like anything that makes you frown like that."

A soft smile lit up her face. "If you must know, it was about Ric."

Jake groaned. "I'm sorry that I asked."

"Trust me, it wasn't good thoughts. I'm having a hard time forgiving myself for that lapse in judgment."

Jake contorted his face and Liz laughed.

"I am sorry that he targeted you because of me."

Jake shrugged. "I'm not afraid of Ric Lansing now that I'm onto his game. I'll have no problem spotting his shit a mile away."

"If only I had…"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." He pulled her towards him and she stood in between his legs. "When was the last time I kissed you?" he asked pretending to think.

"Um, a half hour ago."

"Are you sure about that?"

She gave him a sultry look. "Oh, I'm quite positive that I remember every last detail."

His eyes softened and he licked his lips. "I need you to refresh my memory."

She grinned. "My pleasure."

She cupped his face and kissed him deeply as Jake pulled her closer. They hadn't made love yet, but he was really hoping it would be soon.

The doorbell rang and he groaned.

She pouted and pushed away from him. "I'll get it."

When she got to the door and threw it open she gasped, "Oh my God," she said as her eyes filled up with tears.

Robin smiled. "I'm back."

Liz pulled her into a hug. "Does Patrick know?"

Robin made a face. "It's not like we left on the best of terms."

Liz stepped back. "Come on in."

Robin sat down on the couch. "I need to tell you something really important."

Liz sat across from her. "Go ahead."

"When I was in the lab, Victor revealed something to me."

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. You see, he had Jason's body."

"What?" Liz said loudly.

Jake listened intently from the kitchen. He wasn't sure what to think.

"I know it's crazy but he was making me do research on cryonics. I brought Helena back and then they had me working on Jason so they could use him in their vendettas. Patrick knew he was alive initially but then thought he had died. Anyway, it worked Elizabeth."

Liz's mouthed dropped open as she tried to process what Robin was saying. "What are you trying to say?"

"I brought him back to life. He was different though, his own person. He wasn't the same Jason Morgan that we knew and loved. I don't know how to explain it."

Liz didn't even realize she was crying. "Where is he?"

Jake swallowed hard. He knew how much Jason meant to Elizabeth and he wasn't sure where that left him. He wasn't sure that he had a fighting chance with their kind of history.

Robin sighed. "That's the thing. On our way back to Port Charles, we were in an accident and I think he was hurt badly. I was taken. Helena's plan was to use him against everyone. She implanted a chip in his head and she had re-programmed his memories storing them away and replacing them with ones she had conjured and others that were correct."

Liz didn't know what to say.

Jake got up and walked into the room and his eyes met with Robin.

"He's cute. Who is he?"

Liz wiped her face and looked over at Jake. "His name is Jake. He was in an accident several months ago and doesn't remember anything. His injuries were extensive so he had plastic surgery and had to go through an intense rehabilitation." As she spoke the words, it suddenly dawned on her and Robin. "Do you think that—"

"—he's Jason? I don't know but there is only one way we'll find out."

Jake stood in the doorway with a sick feeling in his stomach. "You think I'm Jason Morgan, the mob enforcer?"

Robin stood up. "Yes."

"No, that isn't possible."

"You just had a chip removed and you've been having memories ever since," Liz said.

Robin gasped. "Oh my God. It all fits. Jason?"

Jake shook his head. "No, this can't be." At that moment, several memories slammed into his head about Helena and a lab and he dropped to his knees as his eyes filled up with tears. "This can't be."

Liz felt her heart breaking. If Jake was Jason... "You're married to Sam. Oh God, I'm going to lose you to Sam again."

Jake shook his head. "No, I don't want Sam. I want you. I don't really remember being with her."

He had some memories of both women, but it was like looking at movie instead of experiencing it.

"But you will. You are already starting too."

She went over to him and dropped to her knees. "It explains so much. I was so drawn to you. I can't believe I did it again."

He grabbed her hand. "Did what?"

"I opened my heart to you when you will choose her. Why does this keep happening to me?"

Robin started to tear up. She felt really bad for Elizabeth. Her heart had been broken so many times.

"Before we start the doomsday prophecies, I want to make sure that I am him," Jake said.

"We can go to my lab right now. I'll draw some blood and I'll compare it to what we have on file." Robin had gone to the hospital to see Patrick but he had gone home to Sam, so Epiphany ended up filling her in on what was going on.

"Do you still have access to it?"

"Yes. Dr. Obrecht gave me my job back on Helena's orders."

Both Liz and Jake made a face at the mention of their names.

"I don't have anyone to watch Cameron."

"You stay here. I'll take Jake and bring him back."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly, the realization of why he chose the name Jake, made them both reel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake looked over at Robin. "So, can you tell me more about what happened in the lab?"

"Sure. I brought you back. You weren't quite yourself, but we attributed it to the damage from you basically drowning and the trauma from the lack of oxygen to your brain. No one can predict if you'd be the same because the science is so new."

"So, I knew who you were when I woke up?"

"Yes."

Jake sighed. This was so much to process. "What else?"

"It took a while to get you physically ready to move, and when you finally were, we started to plan our escape."

"And then there was the accident."

"Yes."

Jake didn't know what to believe. If he was Jason Morgan, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Jesus, he had a son and a wife. It wasn't that he hated Sam. He had almost hurt her very badly, but he didn't feel romantically towards her at all. Of course, if Danny was his, he'd want a relationship. This was a mess and he just needed to find out the truth.

Robin parked the car and took Jake inside using a back entrance and they went to the lab and she secured the tests. "It could take a week to get the results back."

"It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"I know. I'll put a rush on them. In the meantime, how are your headaches?"

"They aren't as bad since I had the chip taken out but sometimes, they hurt like a bitch."

Robin smiled at his quirky humor. It was so different than Jason's normal behavior. "I can only imagine."

"I want to get back to Elizabeth. We need to talk."

Robin nodded. "I'm going to get this processed through two independent labs. I don't want to take the chance. I'll have someone I can trust pick them up later."

"How do you know you can trust them?"

"Because my mom wouldn't let me down especially once I tell her how important it is that the test isn't compromised."

"Okay. Thank you Robin."

"That is what friends are for."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz opened her door and was shocked to see Sam standing there. "Sam."

"Is it a bad time?"

Liz tried to play it off. "No, come on in."

Sam walked inside and Danny looked around for Cameron.

"He's upstairs in his room. You can go up there."

Danny took off running.

"Thanks."

"Have a seat."

They both got comfortable. Liz rubbed her hands on her pants. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to see how Jake was. I heard what Ric did."

Liz looked away. "Yeah, typical Ric."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I guess I have to learn my lesson the hard way."

Sam looked away awkwardly.

"Jake is fine. He should be back any minute."

Liz wasn't sure if she should tell Sam before they knew the truth. She just hated lying. There had been too much lies between them in the past and people got hurt because of it. "Sam, there's something you need to know."

Jake walked inside and could see it was serious. "You're telling her aren't you?"

Sam looked between them. "What's going on?"

Jake closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Go ahead."

Liz nodded and looked at Sam. "A few hours ago, Robin showed up at my doorstep."

Sam's mouth dropped open. That was the last thing she expected Liz to say and she wondered if this would affect her relationship with Patrick. They were considering moving in together. "Why? Where has she been?"

"I don't know, but she came to tell me that Victor was making her do some cryogenic work and he had Jason's body."

Sam turned pale and her eyes fluttered and Liz grabbed her arm, thinking she was going to pass out.

"Jason? Oh my God. What did that asshole do to my husband?"

Jake cringed. That was the million dollar question.

"Sam, Robin was able to revive Jason. She said he wasn't the same Jason we all knew but it was him and he did remember her."

Sam was shaking as tears poured down her cheek. "Is he alive?"

"That is something we're trying to figure out."

Jake sat down next to Liz. "Robin thinks that I'm Jason."

Sam furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I just came back from getting a blood test done. We'll know in a week."

Sam couldn't understand how this happened. She was in shock. "You could be my dead husband."

"Apparently."

"But you're nothing like him."

"Clearly. I'm just as clueless as everyone else."

Sam looked at Liz and a familiar jab of jealous made her stomach queasy. She wiped her eyes. "I'm surprised that you told me this so soon."

"There were too many lies in the past. I just couldn't go there again. I was going to wait until we knew for sure so you wouldn't get your hopes up for nothing but when you showed up, I just couldn't keep it from you."

Jake was looking down at the floor and Sam couldn't help but stare at him, trying to find any sign of her husband in Jake. "What if you are Jason? What does it all mean?"

"I don't know. I still don't have his memories."

"We would be married."

Jake shrugged. "Didn't you have me declared legally dead?"

"Not really."

"Look, you're happy with Patrick and I'm happy with Elizabeth."

"It's not that simple. I was in love with Jason. We were a family."

Jake cleared his throat. "From what I understand, you had just started speaking to each other again before Jason disappeared."

"That's true, but it doesn't mean I didn't love him or that he didn't love me. We had been through hell the prior year and we still found our way back to each other." Sam felt like she was emotionally unraveling.

"Look, I don't have any answers for you. I just know how I feel. I'm falling in love with Elizabeth and I don't remember you. If it turns out I'm Jason, I'm not going to just tell you what you want to hear because of our past."

Sam swallowed hard. This could not be happening. "I'm just asking that if you are Jason, that you give us a chance to get reacquainted."

"We can do that, but that doesn't mean I'd come back to you Sam."

Sam needed to get out of there. This was too much. It was like Jason was being dangled in front of her only to be snatched away again.

"Sam, you can't tell people yet. We need to make sure Helena doesn't get wind of what's going on and make sure the test isn't tampered with," Liz said.

"I agree. The only person I think deserves to know is Patrick."

"Just please wait until the test results are back before telling anyone else," Jake asked.

Sam stood up. "Okay." She called up to Danny and he ran down the stairs to her. "Sorry baby but it's time to go. Say goodbye to Elizabeth and Jake."

"Bye."

Jake smiled. "Bye."

He walked them out and then sat down next to Elizabeth again. "I meant everything that I said. I want to be with you."

She closed her eyes. "I know, but forgive me if I'm having a hard time believing that this won't blow up in my face."

He walked up to her. "I'm telling you right now, I have no intention of leaving you Elizabeth. I'm crazy about you. I want to spend the rest of my life watching you smile and being at your side. That is not going to change."

She reached up and grabbed his face and Jake kissed her thoroughly, ravishing her plump lips. He poured all his emotions into it, making sure she knew just how much he cared about her.

A/N - Let me know what you think! lol reading some comments already. This is NOT a triangle with Sam. Take the crossover hint.


	2. Chapter 2 - Surprise

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favorites, follows, and the warm welcome! Guest – re: fickle reader. You must have missed the part/hint about it being a crossover/triangle (I was not referring to Sam btw). Read on. * skatiefan – Yup – you got your crossover!

Alright, lol I see there is some concern on the direction of this fic. So, I'll give you one more chapter and then I'll try to update again on Sunday or Monday. Hopefully, I can get a lot written on Sunday. I wrote two more chapters last night. Can't believe you guys didn't guess the crossover lol.

Chapter 2 - Surprise

Helena sat across from Tony with a big smile on her face. "This couldn't work out more perfectly."

Tony grinned. "I agree. Robin is dropping the bombshell as we speak and we just have to watch all the players combust."

"They'll never see it coming. Check and mate."

Tony chuckled. "I prepared the letter. He'll get it by the end of the week and it will rock his world. Everything will come to a head and hopefully, he'll take the bait and show up in Port Charles at just the right moment and all hell will break loose."

Helena grinned gleefully. "I really think this is my greatest work of art." She loved making the underlings of Port Charles squirm and suffer. Initially, she had never intended to have anyone find out about her duplicity. But, Jake got the microchip removed and she decided to rip everyone's world apart. And she still had more secrets to come.

"It is truly great to have you in the land of the living again."

"It's is wonderful to be back in the game."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Genoa City

Dylan sat in the corner of his loft with the lights off. His PTSD had been getting worse the last week. He was having flashes several times a day. Sometimes, they were quite disturbing. There was a shootout at a church where he had a gun in each hand and he was shooting at people including a woman. There were other ones where he was so angry, lashing at people—completely out of control. And there was this woman with beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. She was petite and had flawless skin. He wondered who she was and why she was haunting his dreams. There was a knock on the door and he sighed and got up. Pulling it open, he came face to face with his ex Avery.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you are okay. You left the coffee house so suddenly."

"I'm fine. I just had a headache."

Avery sighed and pushed past him. "Talk to me Dylan." He just didn't seem like himself lately. He had an edge to him that he didn't have before.

"Does Joe know that you are here?"

She averted her gaze so she didn't have to see the anger in his eyes which had recently replaced the love he had felt for her. "No."

"That's what I thought. Look, you made your choice and you chose him. So go do whatever it is you do with him and leave me out of it."

"You broke up with me because I confronted you over Sharon."

"No. I broke up with you because you didn't seem to give a shit that Joe wanted you and that I didn't want you around him. He goaded me all the time and you barely blinked an eye and basically told me to deal with it. You had no respect for our relationship. Sharon didn't kiss me and try to seduce me. She needed a friend and I was concerned about my niece. You know, you and Phyllis truly are sisters. You both have an irrational hatred of Sharon."

Avery's mouth dropped open. She wanted to yell back but she tried to calm herself and move forward because continuing that conversation would not end well. "I know that you're going through a hard time, but you still have people in your corner. I'm worried about you."

"And I know that your heart is in the right place but I can't do this right now." She didn't even fight him when he broke it off. Instead, she ran right to Joe. That just about said everything.

She sighed. "I'm sorry that you are hurting so badly. Maybe you should talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me."

"Avery, it's not your responsibility to take care of me or worry about me anymore. I'll be fine. Stitch has my back."

She made a slight face before realizing that it wouldn't do any good to fight with him. "Fine, but I saw you flinch in pain. It's just going to get worse if you don't deal with it."

"I'm fine. I'm a big boy. Tell Joe I said hello. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Dylan had found out the prior year that Nikki was his mother and Paul was his father. It had been a shock and a relief that the blood test with Ian Ward had come back not a match. As much as he tried to warm up to his new found parents, there was just something off that kept him from completely committing to it. He shut the door, cutting off Avery's response and went back to his corner, hoping she was wrong and that it wouldn't get worse because right now, he felt completely on edge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sam paced back and forth waiting for Patrick to arrive. She couldn't keep this secret from him, that was for sure, but at the same time, she was scared of what Jason's return could mean for them. God, for so long she had mourned him. They had just gotten back together and were going to be a family. That was all she had wanted for so long and then the rug was pulled from underneath her. After Danny's illness, she had found Silas and they were really good together but his psycho ex had came back. And then there was Patrick. He was fun and sexy. She liked being with him and they were good together and a big part of her didn't want to go back to the toxic life that was the mob. But this was Jason. The man she had loved for years.

Patrick walked inside the house and immediately, he could tell that she was upset. "What happened?"

She burst out in tears and Patrick quickly hugged her and tried to sooth her.

"Talk to me."

She pulled back and tried to get her emotions under control. "Did you know that Robin was back?"

The look on Patrick's face told her all she needed to know.

"When?"

"I don't know but she went to see Elizabeth today."

Patrick's face dropped as an angry scowl replaced the look of concern he had the minute before. "You would think she'd come to see Emma first."

"I don't know where her head is at but Patrick, she said Jason is alive and that he was different. She thinks Jake is Jason."

Patrick frowned. "What?"

"I know—I know. It's crazy. But what if it were true? Danny would have his father back."

Patrick turned from her, feeling like he was going to be sick. "And you'd have your husband back."

"I honestly don't know if that is a possibility. Jake doesn't know me and he made it clear that he wants Elizabeth."

"But he can't say that for sure because he hasn't spent that much time with you and Danny and right now he doesn't remember."

She touched his arm. "We'll know in a week."

"So we do what until then? I'm crazy about you Sam. I thought you cared about me too."

"Patrick, I do but I also loved Jason. You should understand my position." He had been with Sabrina when Robin came back the first time and turned his world upside down.

He hugged her. He unfortunately had already lived this scenario. "I know but I just can't lose you. I was finally getting my life back without all the craziness. I just don't want to go back to that."

Sam didn't say anything. Her mind was on Jake. How could she not know that he was Jason?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly looked up as Jake walked into the Floating Rib and smiled. "Well hello there."

Jake slightly smiled. "Hey Carly."

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I do."

She patted the chair next to her. "Take a load off."

He sighed and sat down and Coleman put a drink in front of him.

"What's going on? Is Princess Purity making you gag yet?"

Jake shook his head. "Princess Purity?"

"Come on. Elizabeth doesn't exactly scream tie me down and fuck me."

Jake smirked. "You have no idea how sexy that woman is."

"You can't be talking about the muffin."

"Carly, must you always call her names?"

Carly grinned. "It makes me feel better. I don't hate her anymore, mainly because for some ungodly reason you're into her, so at least give me the name thing."

Knowing he'd get nowhere with the conversation, he changed the subject. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Carly went on and on about Sonny and her drama filled life and Jake listened patiently. When she had finally worn herself out, she turned to him. "And what bug crawled up your butt?"

Jake chuckled. "You don't even want to know." He wished he could tell her but that just wasn't a smart move right now. He knew what Jason meant to Carly, so he really didn't want to give her false hope. Most of all, he didn't want things to change between them. He liked their friendship.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth paced back and forth in her room. The last twenty-four hours had been a shock. If Jake were Jason and he still wanted her, would she finally get a real chance with him? Before their relationship could go any further, she needed to know the truth. There were so many unanswered questions. How did Helena get Jason's body in the first place? God, why couldn't that woman stay dead?

She thought about the good and the bad regarding her relationship with the man who seemed to never be far from her heart. She had made so many mistakes running from him. And then there was Sam. How in the world could they make this work? It was still hard to accept that Jason went back to her in the first place. Even though she understood the cause and effect of bad choices, she still hated that he had forgiven her. What did that really say about his decision making or how he felt about himself? At the time Jason and Sam got back together, her life was a complete disaster and she had no contact with Jason. God, she hated even thinking about that disastrous time in her life. It was a complete train wreck.

Flopping down onto the bed, she fell backwards and looked up at the ceiling. Before Jason disappeared, she had done something horrible, and while he acted as though he forgave her, it was something that haunted her. She wasn't usually so desperate. It killed her to think that she would stoop so low and be so manipulative.

There was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it.

"Hey," Jake said softly. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much I can do about it until the results come in. How about you?"

"You just interrupted my incessant inner dialogue."

He smirked. "Were you rambling again?"

She smiled. "Pretty much."

"Are you tired?"

"Not really."

He held out his hand. "Let's go watch a movie. You can drive yourself crazy tomorrow."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dylan's eyes snapped open. He was tired but sleep just wasn't happening. Trying to make sense of all the memories that were running through his head was exhausting. The level of violence scared him in some ways but felt normal too. It was easy to try to blame it on the PTSD, but these memories seemed so real that he didn't understand how his mind could create them.

He needed answers. Clearly, he must have lost time or something. None of this made any sense. Closing his eyes, he remembered Emily, Michael, Carly, and Lila wondering who these people were. It was like his dreams represented a life in some parallel universe. Nothing made sense.

Five days later, he received a plane ticket in the mail telling him that he would find the answers he needed by going to Port Charles, NY and showing up at General Hospital at 5:00 P.M., that his memories would be explained.

He was intrigued. Should he get on the plane? He sighed and then packed a bag. He needed answers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin got one of the tests back via courier and called Elizabeth and told her to bring Jake to the hospital.

Liz looked up at Jake. "It's time."

He sighed. "Whatever happens, I hope you'll still want to be with me."

She smiled. "I can't imagine not wanting that ever."

They kissed.

"I think Sam should be there," Liz said.

Jake nodded. "Okay."

Liz texted her. Luckily, Cameron was going to Spencer's house after school, so they took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin met them in the lobby. "Hey, follow me."

Sam rushed off the elevator. "Wait for me."

They made it past the nurse's desk when Robin accidentally ran into Carly.

"Hey, watch where you are going. What the hell are you doing back in town?"

"Honestly, I don't feel like I owe you an explanation, now move out of my way."

Carly rolled her eyes.

Liz watched her look towards the elevators and then Carly went totally pale. She gasped and passed out cold. Jake caught her and lowered her to the ground and Elizabeth turned around and gasped, "Oh my God."

Dylan walked towards them and stopped right in front of her. Sam, who was standing next to her, could only look on with her mouth open. "It's you." She was the woman in his dreams. The one he couldn't stop thinking about.

"Jason?" Liz asked.

"My name is Dylan McAvoy."

Liz didn't know what to say.

Jake didn't know what to think. "Robin, open the test now."

Robin ripped it open. "I'm sorry Jake, but you're not a match for Jason."

Elizabeth started to gasp for air. She was overwhelmed. The enormity of the situation hit her and her legs gave out. Jason was alive and he had come back, something she had dreamed of since he had gone missing. Dylan grabbed her and pulled her into him. "I've got you."

She started to cry and Dylan held her.

Sam finally found her voice. "I can't believe that you came back to me."

Dylan frowned. "Who are you?"

Sam took a languid breath. "I'm your wife."

Patrick was standing next to Robin, watching their exchange. He had a bad feeling everything was about to change, that he was going to lose Sam.

Dylan was stunned. "What?" he looked down at Elizabeth. "Then who are you? You've been haunting my dreams for weeks."

Liz's stomach flipped flopped. "I'm Elizabeth. We had a son together."

"I have a son?"

"I'm sorry, but he died. His name was Jake. You also have a son named Danny with Sam."

Dylan looked at Sam and then grabbed his head as a pain shot through it.

"Jason." Sam grabbed his arm and she and Liz guided him to a chair.

"So, you've been having headaches right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Dylan asked.

"I don't actually remember but I've been going by Jake. Clearly it's a memory that Helena planted. And speaking of that, you might have a microchip in your brain too. I just had mine taken out."

Dylan frowned. "I thought I had PTSD and had served in Afghanistan. I don't understand. My friend Stitch served with me and he didn't think I looked any different. I had all of these memories and my ex Avery, she knew me too."

"Maybe we were doppelgangers. It would make sense then."

Carly had stood up and was listening to the conversation. Tears were rolling down her face. She was so excited to see Jason. It was taking all of her restraint not to grab him and hug him. "So you don't remember anything?"

"I remember bits and pieces, more so the last month. I've been getting more angry too."

A just released Monica let out a scream and collapsed. She had been getting some testing done.

"Who is that?"

Carly sighed. "Your mother."

Dylan didn't know what to say. There was a crowd around Monica so he stayed back and then his phone rang and he pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Stitch asked. He had been looking everywhere for Dylan.

"You wouldn't believe me. Listen, I've got an emergency and I need you to come to a place called Port Charles NY. I'm at General Hospital. I think I might need to have surgery tomorrow."

"What? Don't do anything until I can get there. I'll let Nikki know."

"Thanks."

Dylan ended the call. "My friend Stitch is coming and he's possibly bringing my family." Knowing Nikki, there was no way she wouldn't come.

Monica looked up at him. "Jason?"

"He doesn't know who he is Monica," Robin said.

She walked over to him with tears in her eyes. "Not again."

"Again?" Dylan asked.

Liz sighed. "That's a long story."

A/N I know you are not Sam fans (neither am I) but sorry, Danny exists and I wanted to stay true to the show as much as possible in this one. I've only really screwed with the timeline to match Jason/Dylan. Normally, I screw around with the character more but not in this one. Those of you who don't watch Y&amp;R, don't worry, you'll get a feel of the characters from there via the dialogue. And just in case you don't know, Steve Burton let GH to play Dylan on Y&amp;R.


	3. Chapter 3 – So Many Questions

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad that you are excited! * Leeleelayla5 – I'm not even addressing that Austin crap lol. I hate it too. As for Stitch and Victoria, I probably won't be going into a lot of detail on that but have no intention of breaking them up. * Candyhearts22 – rofl Glad you like the possibilities. It's very angsty. I'm sure I'll piss people off at different times but the angst will be worth it. * leasmom, Guest re: reversing Danny – Sorry, I really don't want to break that much from the show on this one. It would be too easy and I always do that. So this time, I'm working with what we got. If Jason is the ass who took Sam back then Liz is the ass that took Ric back so, I'd have to undo her crap too. I'm surprised I'm not an alcoholic from having to watch those two the last 7 years. * Dreamlover – Those characters will evolve the more info they get. * Guest re: threesome – ROFL! Too funny. I never thought people could handle that. * Courtney – I can guarantee that Jake is not an Abbott. * MslCloud – Honestly, don't like how they write Dylan and Y&amp;R got a new writer who is turning into RC Jr. Not a good thing. * chicki'62 – lol * Jynx0854 – I haven't seen a Samtrick clip yet. I hear people like them though.

If you are interested, the link to the banner is in my profile at the bottom.

Chapter 3 – So Many Questions

Patrick cleared his throat and moved forward. "I'm Dr. Drake. I removed the microchip from Jake's brain. I would like to do a scan if you have time."

Dylan looked at Elizabeth. "Will you come with me?"

Sam bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Liz looked over at her and she nodded yes.

"Okay."

They left and the rest of the group sat down.

"I can't believe he's back. Do you know where he has been?" Carly asked.

Jake shrugged. "He didn't say."

Sam wiped her face. "I feel like I'm losing him all over again."

"He'll remember soon enough," Monica said as Epiphany helped her stand, "and then he'll be a family with you and Danny again."

Sam wasn't so sure. Right now, Jason was hooked on Elizabeth and if he fell in love with her again, she didn't think she could get him back. What was it with these men and Liz? She just didn't get it.

Carly wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't the biggest Sam fan, but she and Elizabeth weren't exactly besties either. They had worked together to get rid of the fake wife but that was as far as it had gone. As long as she didn't turn Jason against her, she would wait to see how this would play out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked over at Dylan. This whole situation was just so surreal.

"What?"

She smiled. "I missed you. I feel like if I stop looking at you, you'll disappear or something."

Dylan smiled back. "You're so beautiful."

Liz blushed. "You used to always tell me that."

"Well, it's true. What do you do for living?" He wanted to know everything about her.

"I'm a nurse at this hospital."

"That's nice. I think I just pictured you doing something different."

Liz smiled. "You always encouraged my art. I'm a painter too."

"You should have listened to me. I don't know why, but I hate hospitals."

Liz chuckled. "That is because you had to visit them a few too many times."

"Elizabeth, was I a bad person?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because I keep having these dreams of me shooting people."

Liz turned away for a minute and then faced him again. "You were a mob enforcer." Seeing the stricken look on his face she backpedaled. "The job didn't define you. I saw beyond that to the person who always picked me up when I fell; who never tried to change me and listened to me ramble on and on. You have a big heart."

"I just can't reconcile that."

"You can trust me Dylan. I promise you that I'm not lying. You and your sister Emily were the best friends I've ever had."

"Did you love me Elizabeth?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I still do. You will always have a piece of my heart."

He grabbed her hand. If she could love him, then maybe he wasn't so bad after all and he could get through this.

The tech came and got him and took him inside the room. Elizabeth felt like her whole world had been turned in on itself. Jason Morgan was finally home and now there were more questions than answers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Once the test was finished, they came back to the waiting room.

"Jason, where are you staying tonight?" Monica asked.

"With me," Carly said loudly.

Sam interjected. "I think you should come with me so you can see your son."

Elizabeth remained silent.

Dylan looked around the room. "I'm going with Elizabeth."

Jake looked up at him like he had three heads as Elizabeth eyes snapped to meet his.

"Jason—I mean Dylan, I don't know if that is such a good idea," she said.

"Why not? I feel comfortable with you."

Liz didn't know what to say. Sam had started to cry again and Carly was fuming, not to mention the look of death that Monica was giving her. Dylan could tell that none of these people wanted him alone with Elizabeth and he didn't understand why.

Patrick sighed. "Look, I just reviewed his scans and he does have the microchip. I want to do the surgery as soon as possible."

Dylan looked up at him worriedly. "It's that serious?"

Robin interrupted. "She's controlling you with it. If Helena finds out you're here…."

"I think she already knows. Someone sent me a ticket and told me that the answers that I seek are here. Maybe she wants everyone to implode over this," Dylan said.

"Will you agree to have the surgery?" Sam asked.

Dylan nodded. "Yes. I have a friend and possibly family coming in tomorrow. They aren't terribly far away and I'd like to talk to them before I go under the knife."

"That's understandable. We'll schedule it for the afternoon then."

"Jason freaking Morgan. I really thought that you were swimming with the fishes but clearly you used another one of your nine lives." Ric was stunned. He had thought he was finally rid of the blonde enforcer and couldn't believe he had come back. Did anyone stay dead in this town?

"Who are you?"

Ric frowned. "Seriously? You have amnesia again? I'm surprised there's any brain matter left in there."

Dylan clenched his fist but Jake beat him to it and stepped up to Ric.

"You need to leave before I make you leave."

"Dial it back John Doe, I just wanted to say hello to Elizabeth."

"Well, she doesn't want to say hello to you."

Ric turned his attention to Dylan again. "Where have you been all this time?"

"You know what Ric? I'm so sick of you getting in Jason and Jake's face. Nobody gives a shit what you have to say so walk away," Carly said angrily.

RIc smirked. "I guess I'll see you around."

Everyone watched him leave.

"You need to avoid stress if possible," Patrick said making Jake chuckle.

"It's a little too late for that one."

"Dylan, are you sure that you don't want to go home with your wife?" Liz asked.

Monica rolled her eyes. To her, Elizabeth was manipulative. She already knew what the man was going to say.

"I'm sure. Can I come home with you?"

Carly groaned.

Liz looked over at Jake which wasn't lost on Dylan. Jake shrugged. "It's your call."

"Oh just say yes. You know you want to," Carly said rolling her eyes.

Liz glared at her. "Alright, you can stay. My son Cameron is going to stay with Spencer so, yes."

"Thank you."

Patrick pulled Dylan aside for a minute to explain the surgery and Sam approached Liz.

"Do not let him out of your sight."

"I won't. I'm sorry Sam. I know this is hard for you. I'll talk to him."

She shook her head. "No. I don't need you to fight for me. Just keep him safe. I'm hoping that after the surgery, he'll remember and everything will go back to the way it should be."

"Okay." All Liz could think of is that if things were the way they should be, her and Jason would have been married for years now.

Dylan joined her and she took him back to her house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dylan sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Sit down."

Liz sat down next to him.

"What's going on between you and Jake?"

Liz was totally taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the looks. Are you seeing him?"

Dylan couldn't explain why he felt hurt by that, but he had noticed the looks and their closeness.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"I'm jealous and I can't explain why."

Liz touched his hand, immediately soothing him. "I'm sorry. I mean, I'm not totally sorry because I thought you were dead. Besides, right before you were "killed" you had gotten back together with Sam. You chose her again Dylan."

"I must have been an idiot."

Liz smirked. "You had a child with her. You married her."

"But I never married you?"

"You asked but I turned you down a few times. And once you asked and then took it back."

Dylan stood up. "Yeah, I was a real winner."

"We both made our share of mistakes. But Dylan, I don't consider loving you a mistake. I will never regret you or having Jake."

He turned around. "What if I get my memory back and I want you. What then?"

"I don't know. I have feelings for Jake. I'm not going to lie about that."

"But you said you loved me."

She stood up. "I do—I—this is just all messed up."

A memory slammed into his head and she reached out to steady him. "Dylan?"

He took a moment to process what he had just remembered. "We were in a restaurant and there was a juke box. You were upset and I danced with you."

She nodded tearfully at the memory. She would never forget what that dance felt like. He was there for her after Lucky had presumably died in such a profound way. "Yes, you were such a good friend back then." It seemed like a million years ago.

He reached out and tucked and errant curl behind her ear and then lightly stroked her face. "I feel so drawn to you Elizabeth. I can't even explain it."

"Your memories are just coming back. Have you had any of Sam?"

He nodded. "There have been a few. Some of them were fights and in one was she was taking care of me when I was shot. The last one, she was kissing another man and I was mad and went to a bridge and you were there."

"Oh. That did happen. You were fighting. Sam was pregnant and you thought your crazy brother Franco was the father. He lied and said that he had raped Sam. You couldn't accept that he was your brother and that you didn't stop him from raping her. You both were hurting so badly. She turned to a friend and you turned to me."

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yes, that you were hurting and rebounding."

He stepped closer to her. "I don't think you were ever a rebound Elizabeth."

She closed her eyes. God she missed the way he said her name. The next thing she knew, Dylan was kissing her and she couldn't help it and kissed him back. He moaned, ravishing her mouth with everything he had and he loved it that she matched every stroke of his tongue. Finally, they pulled back, both of them panting and shaken.

Tears started to flood Elizabeth's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"None of this is real. I made so many mistakes while you were gone, ones I can't take back."

"No matter what, it doesn't change who you are Elizabeth. Don't run from me."

She pulled back so she wasn't touching him and it just about killed her. Her emotions were all over the place. This was wrong. "You can sleep in the guest room or on the couch."

"Elizabeth…"

"I don't know what you want from me. You show up out of nowhere. I'm involved with someone else. You have a wife and a son. We've always had really crappy timing."

Dylan studied her for a moment and could tell that she was conflicted. He didn't know what to say. Everything inside of him told him that she was the right woman for him. He just couldn't explain it. "I'm going to prove to you that you belong with me. I promise you that."

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long. You're like this dream that I always wanted but was too scared to go after. The problem is that our reality has always found a way to keep us apart."

"Reality sucks."

Liz slightly smiled. "I'll be right back."

She went and got him a pillow and some blankets and made up the couch. "If you want, you can still go in the guest room. It's upstairs, the second room on the right. I just need to go to bed. It's been an exhausting night."

He brushed back her hair and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Sweet dreams."

Elizabeth didn't know how she was going to get any sleep at all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up and went downstairs. Dylan had already folded everything and it sat in a neat stack on the couch. She smelled something cooking and she went into the kitchen and smiled. "Omelets?"

Dylan smiled. "Yes. It was my way of saying thank you."

She smiled and sat down and watched him cook as memories flooded into her head. It was hard getting used to the fact that he was back. God she had missed him. He put a plate down in front of her and then grabbed his and sat down.

"This is good."

"I was engaged to a cook."

Liz frowned and put her fork down. "What?"

"Well, this Dylan person had an ex-girlfriend named Avery Clark. She was engaged to someone else when I first came to town and the interesting thing is that he was my brother. I later found out that Nikki Newman was my mom."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "The Nikki Newman?" She had learned a lot about the Newmans and Abbotts when she worked for Deception.

Dylan slightly smiled. "That's her."

"Wow."

"I know. It's been a crazy year. Anyway, Avery was with Nikolas and then they split up because I came back. At first I was with Chelsea, she was pregnant and lied and said I was the father of her baby. We got married and then when it came out, I just couldn't forgive her and we got a divorce."

Liz took a sip of her coffee. It was interesting that he had these kind of issues in his parallel life. "Go on."

"I broke it off with her and then I had a PTSD episode and ended up taking the baby. It wasn't one of my finer moments, but Avery talked me down."

"That must have been scary for you."

"It was. Avery and I eventually got back together but her ex husband showed up and she was torn and I was tired of how she reacted to it and broke up with her recently."

"I'm sorry you were hurt."

Dylan sighed. "Me too."

"So, who is coming today?"

"I'm only aware of Stitch coming but knowing Nikki, I'm sure she'll come too."

Someone knocked on her door and she ran to get it. "Sam."

"Hey, I just—I'm sorry. I just needed to see him again."

Liz understood. "Come in."

Sam walked in and Carly walked up right before she shut the door making Liz groan.

"Come on Muffin. You are not shutting me out."

Liz opened the door and let her in and just hoped she wouldn't regret it.

Dylan texted Stitch his address when he got the message they had landed. He walked into the living room and was surprised to see Carly and Sam. "Hi."

"Hey. I just needed to see you again," Sam said.

"And I wanted to make sure that the Muffin didn't run away with you," Carly added.

Dylan looked over at Liz. "Have you kidnapped me before?"

Liz grinned. "No, but God knows there were times I wanted to."

Carly rolled her eyes. "I refer to it as taking you hostage."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"You said I'm your best friend right?"

Carly nodded. "You are."

"Well if you're my best friend, then how come you didn't support my relationships?"

"Yeah Carly, maybe you can explain that," Sam said.

Carly crossed her arms across her chest. "Because they weren't right for you."

"So who was right for me?"

Carly didn't say anything and Liz chuckled. Some things never changed.

"Sam, would you like something to drink?"

Sam shrugged. "I could use some coffee."

Liz got up and Sam followed her into the kitchen.

"How is he?"

Liz grabbed a mug. "He seems fine. He just doesn't remember everything. He told me some things about his life in Genoa City."

"Was he involved with someone else?"

"Yup. There was his ex-wife Chelsea who lied and said he was her baby's father when he wasn't and there was Avery who was his ex-girlfriend, but he broke up with her recently when her ex-husband showed up in town."

"Interesting," Sam said taking the hot mug from her. She wasn't really happy that Jason had been married but technically, it wasn't legal.

"Should we rescue him from Carly?"

Sam smirked. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4 – Coming Together

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Too late for requests. You're just going to have to trust me. Liz will be conflicted not wishy washy. I have bent over backwards in the past to not write about Jason loving Sam, Danny etc., and I have written a boatload of fics. So, I think all of you can handle one fic based on what has happened on the show. Trust me. J * Ella – Don't get me wrong, I love Rick Hearst, but Ric is scum and I don't want him anywhere near Liz. They are trashing her character by having her get back with him. I'm not a Jake fan at all. But, I get why people are. I just don't get how people can be mad at the Sam baggage but dismiss the Ric baggage. Ric did horrible things. Thanks! * ilovedana53 – Sam and Liz have gotten along on the show from time to time. They are just being cordial. Monica is basing her attitude on the info she's got. Thanks!* leeleelayla5 – lol * chicki'62 – rofl. * kcke2pen – Don't think I ever read that. Hang in there. It's really not a lot to sort out at this point Jake isn't Jason and Dylan is more than likely Jason. That's it.

Alright, I'm backing off on making comments to people lol, especially since this fic is so twisty/angsty. I don't want you to think you can't say or react to what's going on. So, feel free to let go lol.

Chapter 4 – Coming Together

Carly sighed. "Jason, she's going to try and weasel back into your life. She convinced you to give up your son. She doesn't deserve another chance."

Liz cleared her throat, glaring at Carly. "Thanks Carly. When he gets his memory back, I'll be the first to let him know about Franco."

Carly's mouth dropped open.

Dylan looked between them both. "Is it true?"

Liz sighed. "Yes. I did ask you to give up Jake. Some of the reasons were valid and some weren't. In the end, you agreed."

"She makes it sound so noble or something," Carly said rolling her eyes. "It was a total selfish bitch move."

There was a knock on the door and Liz got up. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm Dylan's mother. You must be Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello Mrs. Newman. Please come in."

Nikki walked inside followed by Victor, Stitch, Avery, and Paul.

Dylan hugged his mother and father. "What are you doing here?"

"Stitch told Nikki and then she called me. I just wanted to make sure that you are alright," Paul explained.

"Thank you."

"Please, have a seat," Liz said.

Carly and Sam got up so everyone else could sit together on the couch.

Dylan pulled Avery aside. "Why did you come here?"

"Dylan, regardless of our relationship status, I still love you and care about you. When I overheard Stitch on the phone, I confronted him and I decided to tag along."

Dylan was not happy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and Sam slightly smiled at the Jason move.

Avery sat down and Dylan took in the scene. "I've been having memories that I couldn't explain. Most of them were of Elizabeth," he said looking over at her as his features softened. Avery looked like someone had punched her in the gut.

Someone knocked on the door and Liz got it and let Jake inside.

Dylan looked over at him and nodded. "I got a letter telling me that if I wanted answers, I should come here and from what I can gather, I am not Dylan McAvoy."

"What?" Nikki and Paul said at the same time as Victor smirked.

"Apparently, my name is Jason Morgan."

Avery stood up. "How can this be? You look exactly like Dylan."

"We think that Jake is Dylan," he said looking over at the other man.

"But he doesn't look like you," Avery said.

Jake cleared his throat. "Actually, I was in an accident and I had no memory afterwards. They had to do plastic surgery on my face. So, I wouldn't look like I did before."

"Did you people get DNA tests?" Carly asked.

Nikki spoke up. "Clearly it was tampered with."

"This is insane," Paul said.

"I know but it's true. A woman named Helena Cassadine somehow switched our lives and brainwashed us. I don't have all the answers but there is a microchip in my head. Jake had one as well. She was using it to control us. Once Jake had his removed, he started to remember more. The problem is that she implanted some false memories as well," Dylan said.

Nikki studied Jake. "This is crazy."

"We can have some blood tests done. We already know that Jake is not Jason Morgan," Liz said.

"What about the surgery? Is it dangerous?" Nikki asked.

Dylan shook his head. "There were some issues during Jake's surgery but in the end he was fine and there's no guarantee that I will have the same experience."

Nikki wiped her tears away. "You may not be my son, but I've loved you like one and I am still worried for your safety."

"Thank you." Dylan had come to love Nikki and Paul.

Victor stood up. "I would like to speak to this doctor and are we in danger because of this Helena person?"

Dylan looked over at Jake.

"I don't think she's after you. She's after us and the people in this town," Jake said.

"What time is your surgery?" Avery asked. She had slept with this man and loved him deeply and he wasn't even her Dylan. And to see Jake who was supposedly Dylan but looked nothing like him was such a shock.

"It's this afternoon."

Victor sat back down and Dylan introduced everyone to each other. Sam checked out her competition and she wasn't really impressed. Avery had big cans but she just didn't seem like Jason's type at all.

Carly was pretty shocked that Victor Newman was sitting across from her. From his facial expressions, he didn't seem like he was a big fan of Dylan.

"Can I get anyone some coffee?" Liz asked.

Nikki got up, "I'll come with you and help."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikki sat down in the kitchen as Liz put some more coffee on. "So, tell me about Jason."

Liz slightly smiled. "He had a heart of gold and was a really loyal and a good friend. He did have a sometimes violent job, but he wasn't defined by it. He was protective and would do anything for the people he loved and called a friend."

Nikki smiled. "He actually sounds a lot like Dylan. I have a feeling they are similar in some ways."

"Jake is a wonderful man. He's funny and sweet. We have been getting a lot closer."

"And now Dylan shows up and you have no idea what you should do."

"Exactly," Liz said leaning up against the sink.

"Did you love Jason?"

Liz nodded. "We just had really bad timing."

"You have a lot to think about. If I were you, I'd take the time to figure out which one truly holds your heart. Forget about everyone else and go with your heart and instincts."

"He was lucky to have you around," Liz said.

Nikki smiled. "I hope he sees it that way. I may have my issues, but I do love him with all of my heart."

"He's easy to love."

Sam walked inside.

"So, who are you to Jason?" Nikki asked.

"I'm his wife."

Nikki was taken aback. "Really?" With the way Sam was dressed and her vibe, she didn't think that the woman was Dylan's type.

"Yes. We have a son Danny."

Nikki looked over at Elizabeth who was slightly frowning but noticed she caught herself pretty quickly. "Can you take this to my husband?"

Sam smiled. "Sure."

She disappeared and Nikki addressed Elizabeth. "What's her story?"

Liz groaned. "It's long and painful but she won Jason because I was too busy wrecking my life to notice that he had given her another chance. She did something really bad and he forgave her for it and it just doesn't sit well with me."

"Did you tell him you felt that way?"

Liz shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Honestly, I think I gave up thinking that Jason and I would ever be together. So, I figured if Sam made him happy, then maybe I should walk away with the little bit of dignity that I had left."

"That was bold of you."

"Or cowardly."

Nikki smiled. "I like you Elizabeth."

"Tell me about Avery."

Nikki sighed. "Well, she was with my son Nicholas and they were going to marry and then Dylan came back to town and eventually, Avery and Nicholas split and she went back to my other son. She's okay I guess. I don't like how she treated Dylan in the end and she could never make up her mind who she wanted."

Liz made a face.

"What's wrong?"

"You kind of just described me. I don't have the best track record when it comes to choosing."

"At least you're honest about it. None of us are perfect. Believe it or not, I started out as a stripper."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Get out."

Nikki grinned. "We all have our moments or years."

"Were you any good?"

Nikki laughed. "I was quite the popular attraction."

Liz laughed with her.

Avery walked into the room. "Hope I'm not interrupting." She wasn't really happy that Nikki and Liz were hitting it off.

"Not at all," Nikki said politely.

"Need some coffee?" Liz asked.

"Please."

She got her some and Avery sat down.

"So, you didn't notice anything off about Dylan?" Liz asked.

"Well, it was kind of hard because he was different, but we attributed it to his experiences in Afghanistan and that all the anger was from PTSD."

"Jason is tense but he also has a sweet side. What about his face? Did Dylan really look exactly the same?"

"I guess if I really think about it, Jason's eyes are bluer. I just didn't have any reason to question it. His body was more muscular and defined but I figured it was because of the military. His voice was slightly different too. God, I guess I just saw what I wanted to see."

Stitch sighed from the doorway. "I didn't notice either. I just figured that he was off because of the PTSD."

They all went back into the living room and Nikki tried to get to know Jake a little better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz let Robin inside. "There's a full house waiting for some explanations."

"I can handle it."

They went inside and Liz introduced her.

"Perhaps you can start by telling us how you think this farce occurred," Victor said.

Robin took a deep breath. "I believe that Helena switched Jason and Dylan at the time of the accident."

"You believe?" Victor asked giving her a look.

"Yes. It's the only explanation. I know I was with Jason until then."

"Well, I was told that Dylan died. So, obviously Helena got a hold of him at some point," Avery said.

"Were you exposed to all the patients that were there?" Liz asked curiously.

"No. There could be others. They only showed me what they wanted me to see."

Liz slipped into the kitchen and Jake followed her much to Dylan's chagrin.

"This is a lot to take in," Jake said.

"I know. It's overwhelming."

He pulled her into his arms. "I miss you and I'm scared that I'm losing you."

Liz didn't know what to say. "I can't tell you what is going to happen."

"You look at him and I can see that you still love him, but we're good together and I need you to understand that I'm not going down without a fight."

She touched his face. "You're a good man. Thank you for wanting to fight for me."

Dylan went outside. He needed some air. Nikki followed him.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded.

"You're worried about Jake and Elizabeth aren't you?"

"I don't want to lose her."

Nikki put her hand on Dylan's back. "I like her."

He slightly turned and looked at her.

"She's nice with a hint of feistiness. She'd be good for you."

"Are you okay with all of this?"

Nikki shrugged. "There's not much I can do. I love you. I thought you were my son. Those feelings just don't go away. Even if it turns out that Jake is my son instead, I will always wonder where you are and what you are doing. Regardless of blood, you are my family and I will never forget you and want to stay in touch."

Dylan fully turned around. "Thanks. I want that too."

Nikki gave him a hug and then went back inside. Sam walked up to him. "She's nice."

He nodded.

"Would you like to see a picture of him?"

"Who?"

Sam looked away awkwardly. "Your son."

Dylan sighed. "Okay."

Sam pulled out a picture from her purse. "He looks a lot like you."

Dylan studied the picture. He wished he could remember but he felt nothing. He handed it back.

Sam was clearly disappointed that it hadn't brought back any memories.

"Is he healthy?"

"Yes. He had leukemia and we got lucky and a donor came forward that saved him."

Dylan was surprised. "So, he's fine now?"

"He's great."

"Good."

"I—do you think that I could have a hug. It's just been so long and I thought you were dead," Sam said emotionally.

Dylan's hands were shoved into his pockets. He nodded and Sam rushed into him and hugged him tightly while he just stood there. After a minute, she pulled back and wiped her face with her hands. "Thanks," she said before going back into the house.

This was going to be messy. He just hoped that everyone would accept the outcome of the tests and honor the choices that he'd make, but he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone gathered at the hospital. Patrick took Dylan to a room and a nurse prepped him for surgery and then his family was allowed to come back and speak to him.

Nikki rushed into the room and kissed him on the head. "I'm going to go light a candle. We're all praying for you Dylan."

"Thanks."

She left and Paul came in. "I want you to know that I love you Dylan. You are my son in every way regardless of what happens. You saved my life and I will never forget that."

"Thank you. I'll never forget you."

Paul left and Carly came inside.

"Hey. I just wanted you to know that even though you don't remember a lot about me, I'm not leaving this hospital until I know that you are okay. I will always have your back."

He slightly smiled. "Thanks."

She kissed him on the head and left.

Avery walked inside. "I know that I'm the last person you want to see." Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you Dylan and I just want you to be happy and healthy okay?"

"Okay," he said softly.

She picked up his hand and kissed it and then hurried out of the room. Stitch took her place.

"Patrick is a great doctor. I googled him."

Dylan chuckled. "I'm glad you did such in-depth detective work."

Stitch smiled. "Nothing but the best for my best friend." He walked closer. "You've been there for me a lot this past year. I want to thank you. I don't care what name you go by, I will always consider you a friend."

"I feel the same way."

Stitch touched his arm and then left and then Sam and Monica came in to say goodbye.

"I love you and everything is going to be okay," Monica said before squeezing his hand and leaving.

Sam took his hand. "I know you have to be overwhelmed but for right now, don't worry about everything. Just get through the surgery and we can talk later."

"Okay."

She kissed him on the cheek and left just as Elizabeth came into the room.

"I haven't decided how I'm going to play this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I could cry and beg you not to leave me. I could tell you how much you have to live for or threaten you that if you don't come back to me, I'll hurt you."

Dylan slightly smiled. "What do you think you're going to go with?"

"I think I've decided on something classic."

"And what's that?"

"See you later."

He tilted his head. "See you later."

She smiled and then leaned over him and was going to kiss his cheek but Dylan turned his head and their lips met and he slightly deepened it.

"I will come back to you Elizabeth."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You better."

"So now you're going with the threat?"

She grinned. "It felt right."

Patrick cleared his throat and walked in. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Liz walked away and then stood in the doorway and they exchanged smiles and then she disappeared into the hallway.

Dylan was given a sedative and then he was wheeled to the OR.


	5. Chapter 5 – Harsh Truths

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest re: the story being hard for you. – Why are you tripping? lol I am not a Sam fan and I've already said she's not a part of the triangle. Trust me. As far as Y&amp;R is concerned, pretend they are new characters. * Ella – Makes sense. I just wish she was yelling at him instead of sleeping with him. Agree BM should just be Jake (new). Rofl re: Stitch

One last time: There is no change from the storyline on the show re: Sam/Danny/Jason in the past. Now the future, that's all my creation.

Warning, do not drink anything while reading the beginning of this chapter or it might end up all over the place. lol

Chapter 5 – Harsh Truths

Carly watched Elizabeth walk towards her. "How is he?"

"He was fine. They just took him back."

She plopped down next to her.

"You're loving this aren't you?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever Carly."

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Muffin. If Jason chooses you, maybe I'll go to Kevin and get some medication so I can deal with it."

Sam snorted. "Don't leave out the therapy."

"You're so bitter Sam. It just pisses you off that Jason keeps coming back to her when you are supposedly his great love. You walk around with your puppies hanging out and prance around in stripper heels because your vagina is all you have going for you," Carly said mocking her.

"Whatever Carly, you've been on your back since you've got to town. Don't act like you're not jealous of Elizabeth. You've hated her since day one."

"At least I'm honest about it. I never claimed to be sane where Jason is concerned. Did it kill you that he turned to her again when you were playing smoochie face with a cop of all people? I thought you were supposed to be such a great ride and die mob chick. You ran around trying to be what you thought Jason needed. All I know, is that I hadn't seen him as grumpy as he was during the Sam years since his accident. "

Sam rolled her eyes. "He was probably grumpy because he kept having to clean up your messes and listen to you shrieking all the time. I guess if you can't have him none of us can right?"

Carly smirked. "I'm the only one sitting here who has been with him for the duration, watching while you bitches came and went."

Liz shook her head. "Are we really having this conversation right now?" Liz was glad they were off to side and no one else could hear them. "And maybe you should alter your skewed memory because somewhere in that "duration", you screwed Sonny and that nearly got Jason killed."

"What you can't handle the truth either? You threw Jason away how many times? You had your chance and you blew it Princess Purity. You whined to Jason about your sucky choices and made him feel like he needed to rescue you, choosing that ass Lucky over him time and time again. You chose a drug addict over Jason as father material. Who does that? You said, "But I love Lucky" so many times that I think you brainwashed yourself. And don't even get me started on Ric. You miscarried a baby because of his bullshit obsession with Sonny, he almost killed you, never put you first, and kidnapped me when I was pregnant and locked me up in that damn panic room so he could steal my baby and give it to you. He made me think I slept with him which would have been rape and you knew and apparently didn't care which is insane after your history. What he did to Alexis when she was dying of cancer was downright disgusting and you still opened up your legs to him and welcomed him back. You're either crazy or desperate."

"Pot meet kettle. You have some nerve. Let's see you slept with AJ again. You slept with Franco after everything he did. Michael was raped because of what he put in motion. He did the same thing to Sam as Ric did to you. Where was your loyalty to either your son or Jason? After all the damage Sonny has done, you can't resist opening your overused vagina to him again. Or is this yet another case of Carly gets to do whatever the hell she wants but everyone else has to be judged for their actions?" Liz said angrily.

Sam smirked.

"Don't look so smug Sam. I still don't understand how Jason could ever take you back after what you did," Liz said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I messed up because of your lies and did something I regretted. You know all about that right, after what you did before Jason disappeared?"

Carly tilted her head wondering what they were going on about.

"I don't even think that you can compare that to what you did to me, Jake, and Cameron. They were kids Sam. You attacked kids. And yes, I regret what I did, but at least I came clean quickly. Can you say the same?" Liz said angrily. "And let's not forget that you wished Jake didn't exist and tried take him away from Jason twice."

"Obviously Jason loved me enough that he got over it."

"No one should ever get over something like that no matter what. Would you get over it if someone did the same thing to Danny? Who's to say you won't go off your hinges if Jason chooses me again this time. What, are you going to hire someone to take Cameron and use the Jason and Liz lied to me excuse again? You were a freaking lunatic."

Sam lunged at Elizabeth and Carly pushed her back.

"Step off. If anyone is going to hit the muffin, it's gonna be me. I've had to put up with her longer."

"Oh shut up Carly. You're just loving this. Your head is so far up Jason's ass I can see your face when he opens his mouth. Jesus, we shouldn't even be fighting right now." Liz folded her arms across her chest.

"I got fifty bucks on Elizabeth. She looks really pissed," Stitch said.

Jake smirked. Liz looked really hot at the moment and he would love nothing more than to find an empty room. "There's a lot of hate over in that corner."

"Maybe we should slowly move over there. They look like they are going to blow."

Jake nodded and they both edged their way over to them.

"If he chooses you, there is no way in hell you are coming near Danny."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You little bitch. You have some nerve. I never hired fake gunmen to scare Danny and I certainly didn't watch while some deranged woman stole him either."

Carly's mouth dropped open. "What the fuck Sam? I should kick your ass right now."

"At least I came to my senses and realized that what I had done to you and Jason was pathetic, something miss ride or die can't admit to. And if you had stop shoving your tongue down John McBain's throat for five minutes and had given Jason some time to deal with what happened with Franco, you wouldn't have lost Jason to begin with."

"At least he fought to be with me."

"When? Give me times and dates. You came sniffing around, opened up your legs, and little Jason wanted to come out to play. He broke up with your ass and you whined and acted like a bitter bitch that entire summer, trying to guilt him into taking you back because you couldn't have kids and because he dared to have one with me. You knew exactly who Jason was and what he did for a living, yet somehow, it was all his fault. You're only ride and die when you get your way. I don't recall him fighting for you after Franco. I don't recall him chasing after you after you screwed Ric. So tell me Sam, when exactly did Jason fight for you? You were available and he went along with it. That pretty much sums up your entire relationship."

Carly was shocked that Elizabeth was being so snarky but part of her admired her for it. Maybe she wasn't a lost cause after all.

Sam growled and hurled herself at Elizabeth before Carly could react and Jake pulled Elizabeth back just in time as Stitch grabbed Sam.

"Get the fuck off me. I'm going to kill her," Sam said angrily.

Nikki walked over to them. "I don't know what the hell is going on over here but you need to knock it off. Do you really think Dylan would want this?"

"It's Jason," Sam growled.

"You can't even say his name right," Nikki said making Liz smirk. "Elizabeth, come sit over there with me."

"This isn't over."

Liz rolled her eyes and followed Nikki.

Stitch let go of Sam.

"I don't know what that was about, but please try not to get into a fight right now," Jake said.

"Tell that to Elizabeth and Carly," Sam said walking away.

"Carly…." Jake said.

"What? This one wasn't on me. I was just along for the ride." She had learned some interesting things about both women and wasn't sure either of them deserved Jason.

"Just don't goad them."

She made a face and Stitch chuckled. Something told him that Carly was more than a handful.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikki looked at Elizabeth. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"Can I just say that I have Sam PTSD?"

Victor chuckled. "Let me give you some advice."

"Here it comes," Paul muttered.

"Never play all of your cards and never let them see you coming."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Cause that has worked out so well for you right?"

Victor grinned. "I've built an empire on that philosophy. What have you done?"

"At least I have a conscious and some morals."

"Both are overrated."

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I wish someone else had rescued me from that stripper pole," she whispered making Liz snort.

Epiphany walked towards them. "He's doing fine. They have a ways to go but he's stable."

"Thank you Epiphany," Liz said.

"No problem. I just don't want any bloodshed out here."

Liz smirked. "I'll try to dial it back a notch."

"Uh huh," she said walking away.

Sonny rushed into the room.

"Who's that?" Nikki asked.

"That's Sonny Corinthos. He's a mob boss and Jason is his bitch," Liz said bitterly.

Nikki chuckled.

"How is he?" he asked Carly.

"He's stable and still in surgery."

"Thank God." His life had been shit since Jason left and he really needed him back to fix everything. Michael needed him too. He sat down next to her. "Who are those people?"

Carly explained to him who everyone was and he was surprised.

"I knew that Jake couldn't be Jason."

"What are you psychic now?"

"No, but I couldn't stand him. He's a smartass."

Carly smirked. "I like him. He's a good drinking partner."

Sonny let out a sigh.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick walked onto the roof and watch Sam for a moment. She was balling her eyes and he knew that it probably had something to do with Jason. "Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam rushed into his arms. "I just got into a fight with Carly and Elizabeth."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Let me guess? It was about Jason."

She pulled back and wiped her face. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this."

"Why? I'm used to my women bowing at Jason's feet."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"To beat the shit out of Carly and Elizabeth."

Patrick smirked. "Would that really make you feel better?"

"Hell yeah. Both of them act so entitled where Jason is concerned."

Patrick didn't say anything because he wasn't a Jason fan and didn't understand how the hell the man got all these women to fight over him. His dick must be bigger than his gun.

"I'm just so sick of defending myself and the love we had."

"I'm sorry that they upset you."

"How's Jason?"

"He's in recovery. It wasn't as bad as Jake's surgery. He'll be fine."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"I need to go tell everyone. Are you going to stay here?"

Sam nodded. "Yes."

Patrick went back to the waiting room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Patrick, how is he?"

"He's in recovery. The surgery went well. There were no complications."

"How long does he have to stay in the hospital?" Nikki asked.

"Probably a few days. We need to make sure that he is stable and run some tests. It will be awhile before he wakes up."

"When can we see him?" Paul asked.

"We'll move him to a room soon. Elizabeth, will you come with me please?"

Carly frowned. "Why does she get to go?"

"Because that is what the patient asked for."

Carly rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Nikki looked over at Victor. "She kind of reminds me of Phyllis."

He smirked. "I made some reservations at the Metro Court for us. I might have to go back early. I'm not sure how long you planned on staying here."

"I'm not sure either but I want to get to know Jake."

Epiphany walked towards them. "Mrs. Newman, I can take you to get your bloodwork, you too Mr. Williams."

"Thank you Epiphany."

They followed her to the lab. They needed to know if Jake was their son.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into Jason's room and sat down by his bed and took his hand. He was so still. She closed her eyes and relished the feel of his hand. God, she had missed him. The only thing she didn't miss was the Carly drama and now Sam was thrown into the mix yet again. She hated that she stooped to her level but she was just tired of holding in how she really felt.

Monica walked inside. "It's good to see him isn't it?"

Liz looked over at her for a second before turning back to Jason. "Yes. I still can't believe he's here."

"You know Elizabeth, I know things were rough between us."

"Because we didn't tell you about Jake and then you decided you liked Sam better."

Monica sighed. "It really wasn't about Sam. I just didn't understand how you could ask Jason to give up his son. Sam didn't."

"Monica, Sam watched Jake get kidnapped and said nothing. She also hired gunmen to terrorize us in the park to get me away from Jason. So, before you give her your undying love, you should realize she's just as screwed up as the rest of us."

Monica was stunned. "Did Jason know?"

Tears flooded Liz's eyes. "Yes and he took her back. I know I was a train wreck around that time. I lost myself Monica. I didn't feel a thing for Lucky and I was trying to make myself feel anything with Nik. I hated myself after that and I was all over the place. I made some really bad choices, ones I can't take back."

Monica walked closer to the bed. "Elizabeth, I'm going to be frank. Your self-esteem sucks."

Liz slightly chuckled. "Tell me something I don't already know."

"If you don't feel worthy of being loved and respected, then you are going to attract people who won't feel you are worthy either. I just want my son to be happy. I know I've treated you harshly because I took my anger out on you for missing out with Jake. I am sorry about that, because I caused you more pain when you were under so much stress to being with. I think both you and Sam have done some things that you wished you could change. And the amazing thing is that Jason, although he'll never admit it, has an amazing capacity to love. He had a lot of guilt where both of you are concerned and let's not sugarcoat it, he walked away from his son for that god awful Sonny Corinthos. He'll have to live with that for the rest of his life."

Liz wiped her tears away. "I'd like to say I'd do things differently, but my head just wasn't on straight. I should have gotten therapy when Lucky came back after being brainwashed, because that was the start of a very long decent into the hell my life has become."

"You can only try to make better decisions now."

"True."

Carly listened from the doorway and surprisingly said nothing. She didn't want to feel sorry for Muffin, but she got that you make some pretty big mistakes when your head is screwed up. She was a poster child for it. Due to her stellar ability to get into trouble, she had to claw her way out of the gutter numerous times and her track record wasn't pretty. It made her wonder if Jason chose the people around him because he figured they were so screwed up, for once, he looked like he wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6 - Awake

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the verbal smackdowns! Guest – Thank for pointing out my timeline error. It's so hard keeping it all straight. I fixed it! * LiasonLuv – It's hard for me, given how Liz has been written on the show, to see her as a brawler. If she could kill people with her raised brow bitch face, she'd be dangerous lol. * Guest2 – Interesting re: the fact Liz forgave Sam first than Lucky so Jason followed suit. Never thought of it that way. Very whacked! * chicki'62 – rofl poor hubby.

Sorry that I'm late. My co-workers took me out for a b-day lunch (it's actually tomorrow). Now, I think I'm in a carb coma lol.

Chapter 6 - Awake

Two hours later, Dylan began to stir and Liz stood up so she could get closer. Nikki stood beside her. His eyes flickered open and he slightly smiled. "Hey."

Liz grinned. "It's good to have you back."

"I guess Patrick didn't scramble my brain."

Nikki smiled. "He knew better."

"You look tired."

"That's because I was worried about you," Nikki said.

"I'm fine."

"How's my patient?" Patrick said walking into the room.

Nikki and Liz stepped back.

"Groggy."

Patrick did a quick exam. "Do you have a headache?"

"Not right now."

"If you get one and it's unbearable, please let the nurse know."

"Okay.

Patrick smirked. "You're being way more agreeable than usual."

Jason frowned. "Did you tweak something in there?"

He chuckled. "As tempting as that was, no. Alright, I'll be back to check on you later."

"I'm going to go get Paul."

Dylan watched her leave. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay."

"You don't look it. Did someone upset you?"

"It's nothing I want to worry you about. Besides, I can fend for myself."

Carly walked in. "Hey."

Dylan slightly smiled. "Hello Carly."

"Do you remember me yet?"

"No, but I'm sure it will be any moment now."

Carly smirked. "Sarcasm, I like it."

"How's Michael?"

"I'm not going to lie. He's not doing so well Jase. I'll explain when you get your memory back."

Dylan wasn't sure he wanted his memory back at this point. These people were high maintenance.

Rick walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, we have a lot of unsolved crimes since Jason went "missing", I thought I'd get a jump on things."

An officer walked through the door with some finger printing supplies.

"You have got to be kidding me," Liz said.

"Relax, if it's him you'll know faster than a DNA test."

"Like I'd believe you. We already submitted a DNA test."

Rick smiled. "Oh Elizabeth, even when your being one in a long line of women in Jason's harem, you're still beautiful."

Dylan glared at him.

"Actually, that glare was pretty good. That should be proof enough."

"Should I call Diane?" Liz asked Carly.

"It's alright. Let him do the test. They obviously had my prints on file. We'll get answers faster."

Rick frowned. "Maybe you're not Jason. That was way too agreeable."

"Shut it Rick. Just take them and get out," Carly said.

The officer took Dylan's fingerprints and then packed everything up.

"I'll be in touch within the next half hour."

Neither woman acknowledged him so he left.

"Maybe I'm glad I don't remember him."

"Trust me, there will probably be a long line."

Paul walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly okay."

"I'm glad to hear that. I was getting worried that it was taking so long."

Dylan smirked. "It's because I have a hard head."

Paul smiled. "I'm not even gonna touch that."

"Did Avery go home?"

"No. She's still here."

Dylan sighed. "I don't understand why she's hanging around."

"She loved you. And besides that, if Jake is Dylan that will probably mess with her head a little."

"I guess."

"I'm going to let you get some rest and go check in at the hotel."

Paul squeezed his hand and then left the room.

"He seems really nice," Liz said.

"He is."

Avery appeared in the doorway. "I was going to catch a ride with Paul. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Thanks."

She looked sad and pathetic and none of it made him feel any differently towards her. If he was Jason Morgan, she would be one thing he was free of.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth's phone rang. "It's Rick. Hello?"

"I have the results."

"Okay."

Rick sighed. The last thing he wanted was to admit the truth, but he couldn't lie because he knew they were doing blood tests and he didn't want to give Elizabeth one more reason to hate him. "It's Jason."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for calling," she said ending the call before Rick could respond.

Carly walked closer. "Well?"

Liz slightly smiled. "He's Jason."

Carly grinned. "Best news ever. I'll go spread the news."

When Carly reached the waiting room and told everyone the good news, there were definitely mixed reactions.

For the Genoa City crowd, they were stunned and hoped that Jake would turn out to be Dylan. Nikki wasn't willing to face the possibility that Dylan would be lost to her again.

Sam was elated as was Sonny. Jake felt like the world as he knew it had ended. It was bad enough not to have your memories but now, it was possible that he could lose Elizabeth.

Monica was beyond happy.

Word was spreading that Jason Morgan was back and there were people who really weren't happy with the news.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth held Jason's hand. He was worried because she was so quiet.

"Talk to me."

She looked up at him. "I'm just lost in thought. I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're worried."

"Really Jason, I'll be fine. Is it okay if I call you Jason now?"

He nodded. "That's fine. I guess I'm going to have to get used to it anyway."

Jake walked into the doorway with Cameron.

Liz smiled and got up and gave him a hug. "How was Spoon Island?"

Cameron shrugged. "It was okay. Is that Jason?"

"It is but he lost his memory."

Cameron frowned. "I thought he died."

"We all thought so but he was found. Do you want to say hi?"

"Sure."

Cameron walked into the room. Jason hadn't changed that much since he had see him. He just looked tired. "Hi Jason."

Jason slightly smiled. "Hello Cameron. You've gotten a lot taller."

"You've been gone for a long time."

"True."

"Does your head hurt?" Cam asked.

"Just a little."

"Do you still have a motorcycle?"

Jason smiled. "I don't remember having one."

"It was really cool. Mom said you would take her for rides to Vista Point."

"I hope that someday I remember that."

Jake interrupted. "Do you want me to take him home? We can stop off and eat at Kelly's."

Cameron smiled. "Can I mom?"

"Sure."

Cameron followed Jake out.

"He's a good kid."

"I'm glad that you remember him."

"Me too."

Liz sighed. She wished Jake was here. Every time she looked at Jason, she thought of son.

"Where did you just go?"

"I was thinking about Jake."

"I think I have a memory of him. Did he play with a motorcycle?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

"Why did you ask me to give him up?"

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "I was a coward. I didn't want to hurt Lucky's feelings but I guess I didn't think twice about hurting yours. You do have a dangerous life but there were other times I was willing to risk it. I guess I just didn't have enough faith in us. I didn't want to be the cause of you not being with Sam or for Lucky trashing his life further. If it makes any difference, I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't."

"Well, I could have said no. If I would have fought you, would you have backed down?"

"Probably."

"Then it looks like both of us failed."

Liz nodded.

"It sounds like we let our insecurities get in the way."

Jason couldn't imagine walking away from his child. He just didn't understand how he could have made that decision, danger or no danger. God he wished he could remember.

"We did. Look, I need to get home to Cam. Are you going to be alright here?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. Will you come see me tomorrow?"

"Of course."

She got up and leaned over and kissed him. "Sweet dreams."

He watched her leave and a few minutes later, Sam walked in.

"Hey. I just wanted to check on you before I went home to Danny."

"Thanks. So, did you move on after I disappeared?"

Sam sat down. "Eventually. I was dating someone named Silas and ironically, his wife who had been in a coma for over twenty years woke up so that went down the drain. And now, I just moved in with Patrick."

Jason was a little surprised. Patrick didn't seem like her type. "Do you love him?"

"Yes, but it's nothing like the love we felt for each other. You are the love of my life."

Jason pressed on. "Well, I'm glad that you're happy Sam."

"We were happy Jason. I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you just ride off into the sunset with Elizabeth. I'm going to fight for our marriage. She took Jake away from you and when we were having problems she lied and manipulated the situation so we wouldn't get back together."

"Did I know?"

"Yes."

"Did I forgive her?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"And have you done anything you've regretted?"

"Yes. Why is that important?" she asked frustratedly.

Jason's eyes slammed shut. He remembered threatening to kill her if she went after Jake again. His eyes snapped open. "Did you do something to Jake?"

"Why are you asking me that? Did Elizabeth say something?"

"No. I just had a memory that I threatened to kill you. For me to do something like that, you must have done something really bad."

Sam took a languid breath. "Let me explain."

"I'm listening Sam."

"We met under different circumstances. I was pregnant with your boss's child and you didn't want it to ruin his marriage, so you offered to marry me and pretend the baby was yours. We grew closer and I lost the baby in childbirth. We were devastated and we helped each other grieve. After that we grew closer and fell in love. You were hugging me on a balcony, and one of your enemies shot me. As a result, they told me that I couldn't ever have children. I was devastated and even more so when you broke up with me while I was in hospital."

"Why?"

"Because you blamed yourself and were scared that I'd be hurt again—that your lifestyle had cost me too much. I spun out of control. I went crazy. You wouldn't take make me back and I was shattered and started acting out. I ended up sleeping with someone you hated, Ric Lansing who was married to my mother at the time. She was sick and it was a horrible thing to do but I was being self-destructive. Elizabeth showed up on your doorstep the same night that you saw me with him. You slept with her and got her pregnant. Later, we reconciled but there was a hostage situation at a hotel and you rescued Liz and she admitted the child was yours. I overheard your secret and everything unraveled. I had really hard time dealing with her pregnancy and the fact that you lied to me. There was a woman in the park, she took Jake. She was despondent after losing her child and I watched it and did nothing. I broke up with you and things got out of control. She had the baby that we should have had together. I lashed out bitterly. I ended up sleeping with Lucky after he found out Liz had lied to him and his world fell apart too. I went crazy."

"Sam…."

She wiped a tear away. "Let me finish. You eventually found Jake and heard what I had done. Then I did something even worse. I wanted to scare Elizabeth so you wouldn't stay together and I hired some men to pretend to try and scare her. They had guns and the boys were both there. They didn't hurt them, but it did scare her. You found out about that too. You threatened me."

Jason frowned. "So, after all of that, we got back together and got married?"

"Yes. I regretted what I had done and even helped save Jake when the Russian's took him. I tried to make amends and you understood that I had changed. Jason, we loved each other deeply. You told me that you had never loved anyone like you loved me. You forgave me and we moved on together?"

"It's just hard to believe that I would forgive something like that."

"You forgave Elizabeth for asking you to give up your son when your father had just died. You forgave her keeping us apart right before you died. You forgave her for always choosing Lucky over you. She was not the love of your life Jason. You told me that I was. I get you don't remember and that you think she was some great love, but she wasn't."

Jason didn't want to hear that. To him, Sam didn't seem like the kind of person he would even want to get involved with. He needed to know more and he would ask Elizabeth the next time he saw her. He already hated himself for not claiming Jake and then being with a woman who used his child to try to manipulate him and punish Liz was just too much. It made him sick to his stomach. "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can you please leave?"

Sam started to cry harder. "I will leave, but Jason please know that I still love you. We were a family. Think about that before you throw it all away for someone who never truly chose you."

He watched her leave. He had a headache and pushed his call button so he could get some medicine as he tried to process everything Sam said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked into her house and smiled when she saw Jake and Cam playing a video game.

Cam looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Before you say anything, my homework is done."

Liz smiled. "Good to know. Who's winning?"

Cam ginned. "Me of course."

"He's a shark."

Cam laughed. "Don't be a sore loser."

Liz plopped down next to them. "I get the winner."

"Then prepare to lose mom."

Jake shook his head. After he lost, Elizabeth took his place and he watched them play with a smile on his face. God she was beautiful. When they finished, Cam went upstairs and they ventured into the kitchen so Elizabeth could eat something.

"You okay?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. It's just really hard to be around him. Things were painful for me before he died. I did some things I really regret."

"Are you scared that he won't forgive you?"

"He already has. It's just, he went back to Sam and I get why, but it hurts none the less."

"Do you want him back Elizabeth?"

"I'd be lying if I didn't say that part of me wanted him back. I also really like what is happening between us too. I hate being in a situation like this and usually, I manage to screw it up. I've loved Jason since I was a teenager. I wasn't in love with him that whole time but I think you get what I'm saying."

"I do. I just don't want you to over romanticize it. You have a chance with me, someone you don't have all this baggage with. We're good together and there is no way I'm letting you go without a fight."

Liz's eyes teared up. "I don't think anyone has really fought for me in a non-psycho kind of way. There were times Lucky seemed to fight for me, but I don't think he really was in love with me when he did. Ric was a manipulative asshole, and Jason—"

"—was too scared to be with you in the end."

"He did choose me a few times, and vice versa, but something always got in the way. We never really had a full out real relationship and allowed ourselves to dive in head first. I think it's still unresolved inside of me because I want that chance. We lost Jake and so much has happened that we can't take back. And yes, it would be easier starting over with you because I think we're good together. I enjoy being with you and it's not twisty."

He pulled her onto his lap. "Then let us happen and see where it takes us. Give me a chance Elizabeth. I know you think you have this great love for Jason but there's a lot of hurt and pain mixed in there too. I want to be there for you and be your biggest defender. I want to love you and make you smile because it's just wrong when you're sad. Let me love you like you deserve. Please."

She grabbed his face and kissed him torridly. She did want him. He just made it so easy, but in her mind, she didn't believe that love could be easy. Somehow, this man had a piece of her heart and she wanted so badly to just give in and let him love her but there were so many unresolved feelings for Jason.

Pulling back, she leaned her forehead against his and tried to calm her breathing and wished this wasn't so hard.


	7. Chapter 7 - Regrets

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * leasmom – I'm glad she's actually thinking this time and wanting to get it right. * Courtney, Guest – I feel you but I just don't understand why people seem to let Liz slide but crucify Jason. He's just as screwed up as she is lol. They've tormented me with their decisions for the last 7 years at least. Lol. To write them, I really have to go back to a more gentler time when Lucky was presumed dead and live in denial lol. That's why I usually write AU/AH.

So on GH Jason is supposed to be 41. Dylan is really supposed to be 44 ish (It's hard because of sorasing but he should be 7 years older than Nick who is 37 (actor is 41) but Nick was sorased and should be 27 lol. There is no way I can make BM be 44. So, I'm playing with Dylan's age and making him 39 (just to give you guys some reference).

Chapter 7 - Regrets

Jake studied her for a moment. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm scared. Love has never been easy for me. You don't know who you are and if it turns out that you're Dylan, are you going to leave Port Charles?"

"No, I belong with you."

"But you'll have a family and they deserve to get to know you. And then there is Jason. I have feelings for him. I'm not going to lie to you about that. They aren't just going to go away because there is too much history there. I'm not sure that it's fair to ask you to be in a holding pattern so I can figure it all out."

"I'll wait. You are worth it. Just don't shut me out."

"I don't even understand why I deserve someone like you."

"Because you are a good person and you've been through so much. You deserve to be happy and loved. We all do."

He kissed her again, this time it was slow and wicked as he teased her with his tongue. Elizabeth's body tingled from his ministrations. They were interrupted when Cam called from his mother from the hallway upstairs.

She pulled back and smirked. "That was some kiss."

"There's more from where that came from."

"Good to know."

She got up and went upstairs to see what her son wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Elizabeth went to see Jason.

"Hi," she said sitting next to his bed.

"You are my first visitor."

She slightly smiled. "I have to work today so I thought I'd come in early and check on you. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I wanted to talk to you actually."

"What's up?"

"Sam was here last night and she said a few things."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I can only imagine."

"We talked about Jake and some things she did."

Liz was surprised that Sam would readily admit it. "And that means she gave you a list of my sins?"

"Somewhat. And then I remembered something. Did you really change the results of Danny's DNA test?"

Liz sighed. "Guilty. I made a lot of mistakes after Jake died. Who am I kidding? I made a lot of mistakes before that too. The Nicholas affair almost destroyed me. When you kissed me on that bridge and turned to me when you were hurting, things started to develop between us again and I felt like I was getting a chance to be with you in the open this time. I was desperate and I plotted and tried to keep you apart. To me, she threw away her chance to be with you by not giving you some time process the situation with Franco. I don't even recognize myself around that time. I did change the results, but I told you the next day. Unlike Sam, I couldn't live with myself. So, I admitted it and after Danny was rescued, you ended up going back to her. I can't really blame you since you were married and had been through hell and back the prior year. We never told her about the DNA but I did confess everything else and apologized."

He wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't very happy that she had acted out that way but it wasn't like Sam was on her best behavior either. She had done far worse.

"Sam is a sore spot with me. After what she did to Jake, it always killed me that you'd forgive her. When he was missing, she told me that we were even now because we both had lost a child."

Jason's mouth dropped open.

"She also wished Jake didn't exist. I understand doing things you wouldn't normally do for love, because God knows I forgave Lucky so many times that I think I lost myself in the process and you could lump Ric into that equation too. You normally weren't so forgiving, especially when kids were involved. Maybe I'm wrong to get upset with you because I did forgive her first. I think in my mind, I just thought that it meant you loved her more than you did your son and I just gave up. It was a slap in the face because you were willing to try and have a family with her and not me. That hurt me so deeply." Liz understood that it wasn't that cut and dry because they both had been struck with the fact that Jake didn't die because of the business, that anything could happen so they shouldn't have been driven by what they couldn't control.

Jason sighed. "I don't understand how I could either. I'm sorry." He didn't have all his memory back, so it was hard when you only got bits and pieces of the puzzle.

"So am I. I was wrong to forgive her. I shouldn't have, but I did. Call it a moment of weakness because I was beating myself up over things I had done. Lucky forgave her too. I think that opened up the door for you to forgive her as well. We've hurt each other so much Jason. I just don't know how to come back from that. You never really chose me and vice versa. That has to mean something."

"That we're both screwed up. It doesn't mean that things couldn't be great between us if we both are committed and we stop letting other people and our insecurities dictate our decisions. If Jake wasn't in the picture, would you be questioning this as much?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I typically run from you. You're right, I'm always worrying about what everyone else thinks or feels instead of going with my heart."

He held his hand out and she took it. "I've been remembering more. There was a very ugly Christmas tree."

Liz gasped. "Hey!"

Jason grinned. "And you screaming on the back of my bike…"

"Those were great times."

"We can have those again Elizabeth. Please don't shut me out. I know it's easier to just walk away with Jake because he's never hurt you. But he doesn't love you like I love you either. You were everything I thought I could never have. I know I've hurt you but what's done is done. You know we'd be great together."

"You don't know how much I want to say yes, but I can't consider it until you remember a lot more. You need to see the whole picture and you need to remember the hurt and the good times before you do something you can't take back. Sam was your wife. You were in love with her. That will need to be dealt with one way or another."

"And in the meantime, Jake is there. If you fall in love with him, where does that leave me? I can't watch you with another man again. I remember some of the Lucky and stuff and I just can't do that again and I think you feel the same way about me."

Liz watched Jason's eyes water and she hugged him. "I'm sorry. Right now you need to let your body heal. We shouldn't even be talking about all of this. It's too stressful."

He relished how she felt in his arms. Nothing could be more perfect to him. "I'm going to fight for you Elizabeth. You'll see. I can't take away the past but I hope that in the end, I'll be your future."

She wiped her face. It sounded so nice, but too bad it would probably come crashing down. It always did. She pulled down the top of her scrubs. "I have to go to work but I'll stop in on my break."

"See you later."

Liz smirked. "See you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake walked into the Metro Court and walked over to the table where Victor, Nikki, Paul, Stitch, and Avery sat.

"Hey,"

"Please, have a seat," Nikki said smiling.

"Thanks."

The waitress came by and took his order.

"I had a memory last night."

"A Dylan memory?" Avery asked.

"Yes. I remembered Afghanistan and getting hurt."

Nikki was concerned. "Are you alright? I know you were badly injured."

Jake sighed. "I'm fine. I needed to remember."

"So you really think that you're my son," Nikki said.

"It looks that way but we won't be sure until we get the tests back."

"I had them send it to an independent lab. I don't trust this Helena person," Victor said.

"For once, I agree with you," Paul added.

Nikki wiped a tear off of her face.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

"This is hard. I searched for you and thought I found you. I don't regret loving Jason because I thought he was my son but I do hate that you spent all this time here not knowing who you were and having to go through so much physical pain."

"Elizabeth was a God send. I don't know if I could have done it without her."

Avery nodded. "I'm glad that she was there for you."

"Thanks."

Victor's phone vibrated and he smiled. "Victoria sent a picture of Katie." He passed the phone around and Jake smiled. "She's cute."

"She's your niece."

"It will be nice to meet her."

"Jake, I'm going to stay here until the results come back. Victor needs to go back for business."

"I need to go back too. My wife had a miscarriage recently, and I don't want to leave her alone for too long," Paul said.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Paul said patting his hand. He wasn't looking forward to riding back on the jet with Victor, but it was the quickest and most comfortable way to get home. "I'll be back for the reveal."

Stitch cleared his throat. "I'm not sure how much we should tell you, but if there is anything you want to know, just ask."

"I'll check with Patrick and see if he thinks I should remember on my own."

They ate breakfast and then Jake and Stitch spent some time together alone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pushed the button on the remote so that he was sitting up. He was remembering more and more and it was starting to really get to him. He didn't like who he was at the moment. Both women had been hurt because of his choices, but what was really haunting him was not fighting for Jake. God, it was like having an out of body experience. It wasn't something he could even explain to himself.

Nikki walked into the room. "That's a pretty serious look on your face."

"I'm remembering more."

"And that's causing you pain?"

"Yes."

Nikki sighed and sat down. "You can't be so hard on yourself."

"It's like I'm going through everything again. Right now, I wish I could make it stop. It's too much."

She gripped his hand. "Dyl—Jason, you are a strong person and from what my husband dug up on you, you've been through a lot. Don't let yourself go to a dark place over things you can't control. It won't lead to anything good."

Sharon walked into the room with Faith. "She's right you know."

"Sharon?"

She slightly smiled. "Faith thought you needed some cheering up."

Faith grinned and ran over to the bed and handed him a picture she had made.

"For me? Wow. That's nice."

"I even spiked your hair."

Jason smiled. "That's very nice of you. I missed you."

"Dylan, when are you coming home?"

Jason looked at Sharon.

"Nicholas and I tried to explain everything to her, but she was pretty insistent on still seeing you."

Jason pushed the button so he could sit up more and motioned for Faith and Nikki helped her get up on the bed. She got comfortable.

"I'm sad that you won't be my Uncle anymore."

"Me too, but we can still be friends can't we?"

She nodded her head. "I hope you come to visit some times."

Jason slightly smiled. "I would like that."

Faith turned slightly. "See mommy, I told you he would come back and see us."

Sharon wiped a tear away. "You were right honey." She was going to miss him. When no one else would give her the time of day, Dylan protected her and made sure that she was okay.

Nikki stood up. "Faith, how would you like to come to the cafeteria with me and get some ice cream?"

Faith grinned. "Can I mommy?"

"Sure. Thank you Nikki." They still weren't getting along but she was glad that Nikki was at least cordial when Faith was around.

They left and Sharon sat down and touched his hand. "You have been such a great friend to me. I just felt like I needed to come here and make sure that you were okay."

Jason smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I'm taking my meds and have been stable."

"And you and Nick?"

She shrugged. "It's a little better. I'm going to miss you so much."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll miss you both. I want you to know that you can still call me if you need to talk. I'm not that far away."

She smiled. "You're a good man Jason Morgan. Gosh, that feels so weird to say."

"Yeah, I know."

She chuckled.

Avery stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

Sharon rolled her eyes and turned around. "I could ask the same question of you. Did Joe get bored with you already?"

"Very funny."

"I really am in no mood for this so please, dial it back a few notches."

"We're not staying long. We'll be flying back with Victor tonight. Stitch though you could use some cheering up," Sharon said.

Jason nodded. "I really appreciate it."

Faith and Nikki came back into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked.

Avery sighed. "I'm visiting Jason."

"Why?"

Sharon bit her lip and Nikki covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"I'll come back later," Avery said leaving the room.

Elizabeth stopped in to check his machines. "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting."

Sharon could see the way Jason looked at Elizabeth and smirked. "Hello, I'm Sharon Newman and this is my daughter Faith."

"I'm Elizabeth Webber."

They shook hands.

"I came to visit my Uncle Dylan."

Liz smiled. "That was really nice of you."

Faith smiled and turned to look at Jason. "Is that your girlfriend?" she whispered.

"I'm working on it."

Liz blushed. She quickly checked out his stats and then excused herself. Sharon and Faith spent the rest of the afternoon with Jason until it was time for them to go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz picked up Cameron and took him home. She started to make dinner when there was a knock on the door.

"Cameron, can you get that?"

Cam ran downstairs and answered the door. "Hey Jake."

He smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Mom is cooking dinner. Are you staying?"

"Is there enough?"

Cam ran to the doorway of the kitchen. "Mom, can Jake stay for dinner."

"Sure honey."

"Madden?"

Jake smiled. "You're on."

They played while Elizabeth cooked and then ate dinner. Cam went to do his homework and Elizabeth and Jake chatted.

"How was your visit with the GC crowd?"

"It was okay. My mother and father seem nice."

Liz nodded. "I know this is a lot to take in."

"It is but I'm kind of glad that at least I know something about my past life. Stitch filled me in regarding the war and what happened."

She touched his hand.

"Everyone thought I was dead. I went through a lot. In a way, I'm glad I don't remember all of it."

"I understand why you would feel that way."

"How is Jason doing?"

"Good. I think they will let him go tomorrow."

Jake was scared to ask this question. "Is he coming here?"

"I don't think so. We never spoke about it. He has a penthouse still. Sam moved in with Patrick."

"I don't want to make you feel like you can't help him."

"I know and I appreciate that you are taking all of this in stride."

He shrugged. "There's not much I can do about it but as long as we get to spend some quality time together, I'm good."

She slightly smiled and sat on his lap. "I think that can be arranged."

"You think so. Well, I think I'm in the mood to snog."

She grinned. "Are you now?"

"I think you've been a very bad nurse and you need to be punished."

"And you think you're the man who can do it?"

Jake looked at her like he wanted to eat her as his lips closed the distance. "Oh, I know I am." He kissed her passionately and Liz closed her eyes and put her heart into the kiss. It was so easy with Jake. He calmed her and made her feel sexy and beautiful. They always were laughing and kissing. God could he kiss.

"Are you sorry yet?"

"No."

He shook his head and made a little noise, "Consider this a second warning," he said before kissing her again. She was falling for him and there was only one thing stopping her from jumping in with both feet and his name was Jason Morgan.


	8. Chapter 8 – Catching Up

A/N – Thanks for comments! – Guest –Jason is remembering Liz first, so of course he's into her. And he was into her more recently before he was shot and "killed". He helped rescue her from Ewan. Don't act like he hasn't cared about her for a long time when he has. Even after the Niz affair he reached out to her.

Rant – Liz isn't even seeing Jason romantically. I don't get why people just want her to make a choice like she's picking out an outfit. It's not being indecisive. She wants Jason to remember his life first. He's married (even though I know Sam's sleeping with Patrick). Of course this has thrown her and brought up feelings. She's being open and honest. It's not the same as the past where she ping ponged back and forth. You'd have to be seeing two people to do that and she's not. There is nothing wrong with her kissing Jake. He knows the score. I'm 6 chapters ahead, so you'll see more of where everyone's head is at as we go along. Also, Jason is not the same Jason he was before.

Chapter 8 – Catching Up

Sonny walked into Jason's room. "Hey,"

"Sonny."

"You remember me?"

"Yes, I mean somewhat." He hated that his memory was still sketchy.

He sat down. "I hear you're getting out of here today."

"They are releasing me in a few hours."

"Where are you going?"

"Carly stopped by and she told me about the penthouse. Sam isn't living there anymore, so I figured I'd go back there."

"Good. It will be just like old times."

"Sort of. There's a lot I don't remember yet."

Jason noticed that Sonny looked a little skittish.

"I missed you man. Everything went downhill after you left."

"Sonny, I'm not the same person that I was before I disappeared. I don't know if I can go back to the way it was or that I want to."

Sonny frowned. "Jason, you were good at your job and I need you to have my back. Things were better when you were around."

"I can't live my life just to please you. I don't think I'm going to be any different than I have been for the last few years. I might remember everything, but personality and memory are two different things."

"Well, why don't we cross that path when we get there? I have faith that you'll be fine once you remember. Besides, you can't leave the business. Once you're in, it's for life."

"Who made up that rule?"

Sonny shrugged. "It's just the way it is. You swore your loyalty."

Jason sighed. "Well, I take it back. If someone comes looking for me, I'll deal with them. You've lasted this long without me, I'm sure you can manage."

Sonny was trying to curb his anger. "Let's talk about this later."

Nikki walked into the room. They were releasing him and she was going to go with him to the penthouse and stay so he wouldn't be alone. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes," Sonny said.

"No. Sonny was just leaving."

Sonny sighed and stood up. "Excuse me."

Nikki's eyebrows shot up. "That looked intense. I think him and Victor would be interesting bedfellows."

"They'd kill each other," Jason quipped.

Nikki smirked. "Patrick just signed off on you leaving."

"Great."

Sam walked in with Danny. "Hi."

Nikki looked at Sam and Danny and then turned to Jason. "Why don't I give you a few minutes?"

"I won't be long."

Sam walked towards the bed. "Danny, this is Jason."

The little boy smiled. "Daddy."

Sam grinned. "That's right. I show him your picture all the time."

"Where you been?"

"I was sick but I'm feeling better now."

Danny smiled shyly.

Jason wasn't sure what to do or say.

Sam cleared her throat. "I hear you're going back to the penthouse."

"Yeah."

"I redecorated. I put some of your things in storage. I believe Max and Milo are moving your pool table back in."

"Thanks."

"Look, I'll give you some time to heal and then maybe you and Danny could spend some time together."

"Okay."

"Say goodbye Danny."

Danny smiled. "Bye daddy."

"Bye."

Jason watched them leave with mixed emotions. He had a son. It made him feel good, but at the same time, why was it okay to have a child with Sam but not claim his child with Elizabeth. He just didn't get it. He was more conflicted than ever.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the penthouse. He had a few memories of it but it looked different now.

"This is nice," Nikki said breezing by him. "I'm going to go upstairs and get settled.

Max took her bag from her. "Allow me."

Nikki smiled. "Thank you."

Max came back down. "You get the first bedroom on the right. It's pink so I apologize ahead of time."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"Thanks Max."

Max smiled. God it was good to see Jason again even if he didn't remember.

Jason sat down.

"How's your head?"

"I'm fine."

Nikki could tell he was shutting down. "I'm worried about you." It seemed like with every day that passed, Jason seemed to get quieter. She wasn't sure if he was always this closed off or if he was depressed.

"I'm okay. It's just a lot to handle that's all."

"How did you feel about Sam's visit today?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jason, not talking about it won't make it go away."

"I know that," he said more harshly than he intended. "I'm sorry. I don't want to take it out on you."

"I understand. Why don't you lie down and relax and take a nap. I have a book I've been dying to get into."

"Okay."

He laid down and she covered him up and Jason closed his eyes. He was tired.

Nikki texted Elizabeth that they were at the penthouse and that Jason was napping.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next few days, Jason's mood grew darker. The more that he remembered, the worse it got. Nikki wasn't sure what to do. It was time to go to the hospital and find out the results of the DNA test. So reluctantly, she left him alone. Robin had already called and told Jason that the results of his DNA test matched the fingerprints. He was definitely Jason Morgan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake heard the words Monica spoke and he just sat there taking it in. He was Dylan McAvoy. He had a name and a family. It was kind of surreal.

Nikki smiled. "Welcome to the crazy family."

Jake made a face and everyone laughed. Liz squeezed his hand. She was happy for him. It had been hard on him not knowing who he was.

Paul gave him a half hug and Avery smiled and hugged him as well.

"It's hard getting used to your new face."

Jake's eyebrow shot up. "I'm not that offensive is it?"

She chuckled. "Not at all. It just will take some time to get use too."

"I understand."

Stitch shook his hand. "Welcome back Mac."

Jake smiled. "Thanks I think. What now?"

"Well, I have to go back to Genoa City soon. Hopefully, you can come and visit or we'll come here," Nikki said.

"Definitely. I plan on staying here, but I do want to get to know you."

Victoria walked in with Katie.

Stitch smiled. "Hey." He kissed her and Nikki took the baby from her.

"So, you are my brother."

Jake smiled. "That would be me."

"I'm Victoria and this is your niece Katie."

"She's adorable."

Victoria smiled. "I'm biased but totally agree. My brother Nikolas would have come but he's trying to rebuild his bar and he needed to be there." Nikolas had not taken the news well. He liked Dylan/Jason and it had taken long enough for them to iron it out and be friends. Now he had to start from scratch.

"Well, I'll look forward to meeting him."

"Elizabeth, maybe I could speak to you in private for a moment?" Nikki asked.

"Is Jason okay?"

"I'm afraid not. I think he's depressed."

Liz sighed. "I was afraid that was where he was headed."

"Maybe you can stop by and talk to him. When do you go into work tomorrow?"

"Not until the afternoon."

"I have a shopping date with Victoria at 10:00 A.M."

"I'll show up then."

Nikki smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After everyone left, Jake pulled Elizabeth aside.

"I know I said I would be understanding about Jason, but I need to know something."

"What?"

"Are you going to date us both?"

She shrugged. "I honestly haven't thought that far ahead."

He wiped his mouth, regretting that they really hadn't defined their relationship. "I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around you being with him intimately."

"Get your head out of the gutter Dylan."

He smirked. "Do I look like a Dylan to you?"

Liz grinned. "I don't know. It kind of suits you but if you don't like it, then keep going by Jake."

"You make everything sound so easy," he pulled her into him.

"It's as hard as you make it."

He hadn't decided what he wanted to be called yet, but figured the more memories he had, the more probable he'd accept the name change. "You're avoiding my question."

"I'm not going to lie. I've kissed Jason. I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact that he's alive and there is still no guarantee that he won't want Sam. I'm not trying to jerk you around. I've had enough of running back and forth between men. Once a decision is made, that's it but at this point, I don't even know if dating Jason is an option."

"I know. I just don't like the idea of anyone else touching you."

She touched his face. "If this is too hard….."

"No—no. I'll find a way to deal with it."

Liz didn't have any intention of getting really intimate with either one of them. "I better get back to work."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

She nodded and watched him walk away. Hopefully, more of Jason's memory was back and they'd know what direction they were all headed in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Elizabeth got off the elevator at the Towers and Marco opened the door for her. There were no lights on and she saw a movement against the wall and realized it was Jason.

"Jason?"

"I've remembered so much. Some of it's really painful. The more I remember, the harder it is to live with myself."

She hated hearing him sound so depressed. "You're torturing yourself."

"I'm taking a hard look at my life and I don't like what I see."

"Jason, you can't take things out of context."

"Maybe you're better off without me. You deserve so much better."

"Stop this right now. You don't have the right to decide that. You made me happy Jason. When everything else in my life sucked you were there and you helped me survive."

"I'm a killer Elizabeth. I abandoned our son. And then there is Sam, how could you love me?"

She sat down on her knees and took his face in her hands. "We are all flawed Jason. You had a big heart. You cared about people and protected them. When my world was crashing down around me, you made me feel safe. Even when I turned you away or yelled at you—hell I've even pulled a gun on you, in the end you still were there for me. You have no idea how comforting that is because most of the time, no one did that for you. Everyone took and took and rarely ever gave. Let me be there for you as a friend. Let me help you pick up the pieces."

He pulled her into his arms and held on for dear life as Elizabeth spoke to him softly, soothing his inner demons. He needed her. She was the only thing keeping him sane.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A few hours later, she left and Carly knocked on the door. Jason let her in and they sat down.

"You look like shit."

"Thanks."

She frowned wondering what was going on with him. He looked like a mess and she was alarmed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're not fine Jason."

Jason sighed. "Just having a hard time with the memories."

"Regrets?"

"Lots of them."

Carly understood. "I don't like you beating yourself up for things that you can't change."

"I don't know how I lived with myself."

"We all have memories like that. I might stuff them down and try to pretend they don't exist, but we've all done things that we're not proud of. If you don't find a way to forgive yourself and let it go, it will eat you alive."

"I failed Jake. I failed Elizabeth."

"Oh for Christ's sake. You didn't fail Elizabeth. You both created that mess with Jake. Do not take all of the blame for it."

"I'm not, but it doesn't change the fact that I walked away from my son."

"You can't change that but a little advice, don't do the same thing to Danny."

Jason nodded. "I know. I've been avoiding that whole situation. It's just, every time I look at Sam I see the pain on her face and I feel like shit."

"You always carried around way too much guilt where she is concerned. Speaking of Sam, do you remember her now?"

"I've have a lot of memories." He was still trying to fill in the blanks but he remembered marrying her and the horrible last year that revolved around Franco.

"Jason, do you hate yourself because of Sam?"

He nodded and Carly sat quietly for a minute, trying to figure out the right thing to say.

"I do believe that you loved her deeply. But, I don't think she made you as happy as you tried to let on. There were good and bad there just like every relationship you've had. She accepted you completely—your flaws, the lifestyle. I think you ate that up but at the same time, she wasn't the one you really wanted that from so it wasn't completely fulfilling."

Jason gave her a look.

"Yes, I'm talking about the Muffin. She's like your one that got away. I get that even though I'm not the biggest fan. I'm trying to be a good friend here."

Jason smirked.

"What? I know I suck sometimes. Maybe thinking you were dead and missing you so damn much snapped me out of some of my selfishness. You were always a good friend to me. I want to do the same for you."

"Thank you."

She snuggled against his arm. "I did miss you Jase. I don't want to see you so down and punishing yourself. I told Michael that you were back."

"How did he take that news?"

"Conflicted. He's a mess right now. He and Morgan are like you and AJ. It's like bad karma and history repeating itself."

"Why is he so screwed up?"

She blew out a breath. "Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, AJ came back."

"What?"

"I know. Apparently, your mother saved him. Anyway, he came back and tried to make amends and got closer with Michael. He was even dating the Muffin."

Jason frowned. "What the hell?"

"I know. Elizabeth's self-esteem sucks by the way. I think she felt that he deserved a chance because she had screwed up so much. It ended badly. AJ and I slept together during one of their breaks."

"Sounds like she wasn't the only one who screwed up." Just when he didn't think Carly could shock him anymore, she sleeps with AJ again. Unbelievable.

She smacked his arm. "Tell me about it. Tracy took ELQ away from AJ with some stock maneuver and AJ lost it. He started drinking. Elizabeth broke it off. He confronted Connie Falconeri and choked her."

Jason was surprised. He figured that having Michael in his life might sooth some of AJ's demons.

"And then she was found dead in her office one day and AJ got blamed and was arrested. Jason, Sonny thought he killed her and he shot and killed him. Later, it came out that Sonny killed AJ and he went to jail, but he played the hero and they let him out."

"Damn." He couldn't believe so much drama had gone down. "So now Michael hates Sonny because he killed his father."

"Exactly. He hated me because I found out and kept it a secret."

Jason gave her a look and she grinned.

"Sorry but I even miss you looking at me like I'm crazy. Sonny had a baby with Ava Jerome by the way."

Jason frowned. He couldn't believe that Sonny of all people had another kid. Ava Jerome? Why did that sound familiar?

"That's a whole other story. She had been sleeping with Morgan."

"What the hell?"

"Freaking Cougar. Anyway, Michael had stolen Morgan's girl friend at one point and Morgan lost it and it ruined their relationship."

"So Morgan is a mess too."

"Yes. Both of my sons are complete train wrecks. Michael paid a judge off and got custody of the baby."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think I liked it better when I was in the dark."

"I'm not going to ask you to try and fix them because it's not your responsibility."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "Who are you and what have you done with Carly?"

"Shut up. They need to work it out. But I'm sure they would love to see you."

"I'm not so sure. They aren't as enamored with me as you are."

"I missed talking to you like this. You get me Jason. Not many people do."

"I don't know what to do about Danny."

"Just spend some time with him and get to know him. It doesn't have to be a package deal, but Jason, you have to deal with your feelings for Sam. Just don't shut them down. You owe it to yourself to figure out who you really want to be with and you can't do that if you don't allow yourself to feel. I know you think that being with Sam was wrong, but I don't think you really felt that way when you were with her."

"I was hurting, so I pushed it aside."

"All I'm saying is to be honest about everything."

Jason looked at her warily. "Why do I feel like you're not telling me something?

She stood up and grabbed her purse. She was not ready to admit that she had a relationship with Franco. "I've told you enough for today. There is something else and I'll tell you soon. I promise."

He stood up and hugged her. "Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for trusting me." She kissed him on the cheek and left.


	9. Chapter 9 - Processing

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm nervous to post this chapter. You'll find out why soon. I hope I did it justice. * chicki62 – Carly just doesn't want to tell him about Franco. * Leki luuucky – He will delve! Thanks! * Guest – So agree. He loved them both. I would have to say that Lucky bothered me more too.

Chapter 9 - Processing

The Genoa City contingent left except for Nikki. She wanted to spend more time with Jake and Jason. Jake was starting to remember more and more and Jason was too, the difference was that Jason was not handling it as well and it worried her.

She knocked on Elizabeth's door. Jake and Elizabeth had invited her over for dinner and she was happy to come meet Cameron.

He opened the door. "Hello."

Nikki smiled. "Hello, I'm Nikki."

Cameron shook hands with her. "I'm Cameron."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You can have a seat if you want. Mom and Jake are in the kitchen."

Nikki thanked him and sat in a chair. Jake came into the room and smiled. "Hello."

"Hi. Whatever you are cooking smells really good."

"It's lasagna. We made a ton so I hope you are hungry."

She smiled. "How are things going?"

"Good. I'm remembering more and I need to confess something to you."

"What?"

He sat down across from her. "I went online and read some of the articles on the court trial with Ian Ward."  
"Oh God," Nikki said averting her eyes. "I was hoping I could explain before you saw all of that."

"I'm not judging you. He was an asshole."

"The diary—you must think I didn't want you."

"You were young and scared. He took advantage of you and I'm sorry that you had to experience that."

Nikki sighed. "I was young. The nuns took you and gave you up for adoption and honestly, after my experience with Ian, I tried to forget everything that happened. I was shocked to find out about you after all these years and just hoped that you were loved and taken care of better than I would have handled it at the time and you were."

He nodded. "I remember them."

"I am sorry that you lost your parents, but I'm here now and Paul wants to be your father. We want to be parents to you if you'll let us."

"I know and I do want that. Having some family makes me feel a lot better. I just need some time to wrap my head around everything."

"Of course you do. I understand completely." It was weird being back to square one but she already cared for Jake and couldn't wait to get to know him more.

Liz came out to say hello and Nikki gave her a hug. Jake went to check on Cameron.

"How are things going?" Nikki asked.

"Good. It's been quiet which is nice."

Nikki was kind of conflicted as far as loyalty was concerned. Liz was stuck in the middle of triangle and she was a little worried about her too. "Elizabeth, whatever you say to me won't leave this room."

Liz sighed. "This is just hard for me. I have feelings for both of them. I don't know what to do."

Nikki sighed. "I can't tell you who to choose. In fact, either way, someone will get hurt. I think I'm biased because Jason has been trampled on since he came into my life. He had been through the death of who he thought was his father. He was tricked by Chelsea and she broke his heart. And then there was Avery which was more recent. He shut down after that. Not to mention that Ian Ward put him through hell and Joe Clark did a lot of damage too. He hasn't been able to catch a break. So, I guess what I'm saying is that I'd like him to win for once but at the same time, I think I already love Jake. He has such a great personality. I want him to be happy too. He's suffered as well."

Liz threw up her hands. "See, I think you do get it."

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Don't do anything hasty. I know you want to get it right this time. They both seem agreeable about letting you find your own way, so take the time you've been given."

"Thanks for listening to me."

"Elizabeth, either way, I will be in your life because I will be keeping in touch with Jason and if you chose Jake, he's my son. I'm having breakfast with Monica tomorrow morning by the way."

Liz made a face and Nikki laughed. "What?"

"She gave me a really hard time after Jake died and she found out about him. She hated me, although she did perk up when I got involved with Jason's half-brother AJ. She apologized for her behavior. I think she was just happy I was giving him the time of day. Maybe I'm still a little bitter that she chose to attack me and be so nasty when she knew I was having a breakdown."

"I get it."

"Anyway, I don't want to influence you. Jason and Monica have had a rough road but they were cordial before he left."

"I just want to let her know what is going on so she'd have the opportunity to be there for him."

"That's really nice of you Nikki. Jason is going to need the support."

"I agree."

They went back into the living room with the guys and then sat down to eat.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth tossed and turned that night. She just couldn't sleep and was struggling with the decision she needed to make. After an hour, she finally fell asleep.

Her eyes fluttered open and Jake was shirtless and crawling towards her. "Jake?"

She jumped out of the bed in a panic and then realized she was naked. What the hell? She never slept in the nude because of Cameron. Jake was eyeing her like she was a steak dinner, and when he came towards her, she started to back up and tried to cover herself with her hands.

Jake licked his lips. "I can't wait any longer to be with you Elizabeth. I want you so badly. God you're beautiful. You make me so hard." He touched her cheek and then kissed her so torridly that Liz swore her toes curled. When he let her go, she touched her mouth and backed up into what felt like a brick wall. Turning around, she gasped when her eyes focused on some rock hard abs. Slowly her gaze lingered as her eyes feasted on a shirtless Jason. He looked so gorgeous and his hair was long again and she wanted to wrap her fingers in it.

"I missed being with you Elizabeth. Your body was made for me. Can't you see what you do to me?" he asked taking her hand and guiding it to the bulge in his pants. Liz's mouth dropped open and Jason took advantage of it and his tongue dipped inside and he roughly plundered it until her knees started to buckle. Dear God what he could do with his tongue.

She felt Jake move behind her and gasped as his hands ran up her stomach and he pinched her nipples as Jason's hand slipped between her legs. She moaned into his mouth and Jake kissed her neck while Jason sunk two fingers into her, taking her breath away. She felt Jake's kisses on her cheek and then they were both kissing her at the same time causing her to gasp as her tongue swiped across both their lips. Jason dropped to his knees and Jake's finger slid over her clit as she moaned her approval. Jason started fucking her with his fingers as she leaned back against Jake. "Jason," she breathed out. Jake stroked her faster and Liz's head fell back against his chest. "Jake."

Jake turned her head so he could kiss her again. As his tongue slid against hers, she felt Jason's tongue brush against her clit and she wasn't sure how she was still standing.

Jason pulled back a little as he lifted her leg over his shoulder. "Pick me Elizabeth."

Jake sucked on her tongue and then pulled back and gazed into her eyes, "Pick me Elizabeth."

Jason's mouth clamped down on her throbbing clit and he began to hum and her world shattered as she quickly sat up in the bed. Her heart was pounding and her body reeled from the orgasm she had just had.

"Holy shit," she muttered before falling back against her pillows as her body twitched. There was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Nikki met with Monica.

"Hi," Monica said smiling. At first, she felt a little awkward meeting with Nikki Newman. Jason was her son and even thought they had been estranged for a long time, she wasn't sure what Nikki's angle was.

"Hi. Thank you so much for meeting with me."

They ordered some coffee.

"So, I was surprised when I got your phone call."

"Well, I know how important Jason is to you and I wanted to reach out to you."

"I'll hear what you have to say."

Nikki could tell that Monica was a tough person. "I came to love Jason over the last year. I thought he was my son. When I found out he wasn't, it broke my heart."

"Well I'm happy that you found your real son. From what I can tell, he seems nice."

"He is but he's having an easier time of it right now then Jason is."

Monica frowned. "What's going on? I kind of feel embarrassed that I don't know, but Jason is good at shutting himself off."

"That he is. I think he's depressed. I've been staying with him but I'm leaving to go back in a few days. He's going to need some support."

Monica sighed. "I'm really not sure that he'll accept it from me."

"Maybe you can reach out to him. I'm really worried that he's going to go to a very dark place."

"He has so much to live for. I don't think he has spent any time with his son."

"He's very torn about that because of Sam."

"I get that, but Danny is innocent."

Nikki took a sip of her coffee. "I can understand that. Jason is just hurting badly and confused. He has a lot of regret where Jake is concerned."

"I will stop by there today and hopefully, he will see me."

Nikki smiled. "Good. If he tries to push you away, push back a little."

"That hasn't worked so well in the past."

"Well don't shove, just stand your ground and let him know how much you love him. I think he needs to hear that because I think he believes he's not worth it."

Tears started to flood Monica's eyes. She never wanted Jason to feel that way. "I'll make sure that he knows."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that day, Monica knocked on Jason's door. When he didn't answer, she asked the guard to let her in. Normally, he wouldn't do it, but he had noticed that Jason seemed really down.

"Jason?"

Jason put the beer bottle down beside him. "What do you want?"

Monica pushed further into the room. "To talk."

"I really don't think I'm good company right now."

"Do you remember me Jason?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Jason almost smirked. "Sit down."

He got up wearily and sat across from her. She could tell he had been drinking heavily. If the bottles weren't any indication, the smell of the room would have given him away.

"You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"I'm worried about you. You've been through so much. You know that I love you right?"

"Yes."

"But you don't understand why?"

"No."

"You are my son Jason. I have always loved you. I may not always like your choices, but I could never hate you."

"When Emily died…"

"I was grieving and I took it out on you. I shouldn't have. I know how much you loved her and that you would never have allowed her to get hurt if you could have prevented it. You can mourn your past Jason, that's one thing, but sitting in it and letting the anger and bitterness eat you alive is fruitless. It won't bring anyone back. It won't change a damn thing. Now, you are going to go upstairs right now and take a shower. You smell like a brewery. When you come back downstairs, we'll eat dinner together. I will not take no for an answer."

"Fine."

He got up and practically stomped up the stairs and got into the shower. He had to admit that the hot water felt really good. When he was finished, he shaved and brushed his teeth and went back downstairs. Monica had cleaned up and there was a knock on the door. He answered it and was surprised to see Alice.

"Hello Jason. Cook made your favorites."

Jason stepped back so she could walk by.

Alice put the food down on the smaller table in the kitchen and dished it out. Monica had been upstairs freshening up and she came down and saw Jason looking out the window.

"Alice is here."

"Good."

Alice finished up and then left them alone.

"Come on. Let's get some food in your stomach."

Jason went into the kitchen with her. He had to admit. The food was good and he was hungry.

"I still remember when you rode that motorcycle into the mansion."

Jason looked up at her and smirked.

"You were such a rebel. In a way, I admired you for fighting for what you wanted even if I had to let you go. I want to run something by you."

He wiped his mouth. "What?"

"I know you haven't seen much of Danny because of Sam. I was wondering if you'd consider letting her drop him off at the mansion. You could come over and spend some time with him alone without ever having to see her."

"You would do that?"

"I would practically do anything for you Jason. I really need you to know that you can depend on me."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you hide AJ away?"

Monica blew out a breath and sat back. "He's my son. He really lost his way and I felt partially responsible. I thought that maybe if he got away and separated himself from all the hate and disappointment that maybe he would get himself together and have a good life. I would have done the same for you. It wasn't about letting him get away with anything. He was just so lost."

Jason understood to a degree. It was hard to feel any sympathy when AJ repeatedly had tried to kill him and shot Alan in the back, not to mention the kidnapping. "Why did you encourage Elizabeth to give him a chance?"

Monica tried not to smirk. Now they were getting down to the bottom of it. "She's the only one that didn't treat him like dirt on their shoe."

"That is because everyone treated her like that. She felt bad for him. Do you really think that she deserved AJ?"

"He was trying. You weren't here. He was going to work and trying to be a better person for Michael."

Jason sighed. "But you knew that Elizabeth meant a lot to me."

"We thought you were dead Jason. I just wanted AJ to be loved and feel like he was worth it."

"So hurting Elizabeth didn't matter."

"I didn't say that. Do you really think I would have stood by if I thought that he would harm her in any way?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. You have a soft spot for both of us."

Monica decided to ignore the slight. "I know you have big problems with AJ stemming from Michael, but how many chances have you given Carly when she screwed up over and over and made messes of other people's lives."

"That's different."

"No, it's not. She lashed out continuously and you were always there for her. AJ had no one. I'm not going to apologize for loving my son. It's what a parent is supposed to do. I in no way condone his bad behavior or yours for that matter. But I will fight for you if you let me. I will have your back."

"Okay. I'll let AJ slide."

Monica made a face and Jason actually smiled. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I mean believe it or not it's nice to just sit down with you and be honest and not have to worry about you giving up on me. I don't want you too," Jason said.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

"Thank you Monica. I mean mom."

Monica smiled. "You're welcome Jason. I mean son."

Jason chuckled. "Thank you for coming over."

"Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10 – Crossing Paths

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the threesome (lol never thought I'd type those words). Guest – re: forgiveness and Monica – Why not? She's family and Jason has made a ton of mistakes that he's hoping to get forgiveness for. He's trying to start over. Nothing wrong with that. I hate Monica, but Jason needs someone on his side that has his best interests at heart. I'm trying to undo years of crappy writing with this story. It's a challenge. * leeleelayla5 – lol. I already had written the Monica/Nikki but I went back and added the 3some due to popular demand. * Leki luuucky – Thank you!

Chapter 10 – Crossing Paths

The next day, Jason decided he needed some air and went to the park. Sitting in the apartment was just leading him to more dark thoughts. He stood off to the side while he watched Elizabeth, Jake, Cameron, and Spencer play. She looked really happy and he started to wonder if he should just let her go. He knew he was coming unraveled and he didn't want to bring her down with him.

"They make a wonderful family don't you think?"

Jason spun around and was face to face with Helena. He clenched his fists and wished he had brought his gun. There was a man with her and suddenly, Milo stepped out and showed himself, which made Jason breathe a little easier. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough damager?"

"Now now, don't be so hostile. I come in peace."

"I'm having a hard time figuring out your motive for saving me."

Helena took a seat on a bench. "That is an interesting question isn't it? You see, I wanted to get back at so many people. I had an old score to settle with Elizabeth for making me look like a fool too."

"I wasn't even with Elizabeth."

"No, you weren't. Losing her son and then you, let's just say it was fun watching her life unravel and it was a bonus that Lucky was destroyed in the process. And frankly, Sam is a huge disappointment to me. She's a failure just like her mother."

"What did Jake ever do to you?"

Helena smirked. "Nothing, but he did look like you and it made for the perfect switch. His military background was a perfect fit as well. It was rather ingenious of me actually. He was so screwed up from the war that brainwashing was easy. I made sure he healed from his injuries and gave him a whole new outlook on life. I was feeling rather generous."

Several more Corinthos guards descended on the area and Elizabeth noticed right away.

"Stay with them," she said to Jake as she slowly walked down a path and then her mouth dropped open when she came upon the scene. "Jason."

His eyes snapped to her. "Elizabeth, get the boys and get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you with that witch."

Helena smiled. "Hello Elizabeth, it's nice to see you too."

Liz made her way over to Jason and held his hand. "You shouldn't acknowledge her."

"I needed some answers."

Helena stood. "There are lots of secrets that you still don't know. I'm sure once your memory is back in full force, you will think about this conversation and question the possibilities. Good day."

She walked away and Jason held up his hand to Milo, stopping him from attacking her. He believed her; that she was still hiding things and Jason needed to find out what it was.

He looked down at Liz. "You should go. It's not safe for you with her wandering around. She admitted she wanted you to suffer, that you grieving for Jake and me was some sort of entertainment for her."

"I'm not scared of that old bat."

"Maybe you should be. She had me on ice for a long time. I don't want her to hurt you."

"Do you have a guard on me and Cameron?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll be fine. I trust you."

The problem was that Jason didn't trust that it would be enough. If Helena wanted something, she was going to go all out to get it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake walked up with Cameron and Spencer. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine now."

Jake noticed that Elizabeth was holding Jason's hand and hadn't let go. "Maybe we should go."

"That's probably best. Bye Jason."

He squeezed her hand. "Bye. Wait, Jake can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"Bye Jason," Cameron said.

Jason slightly smiled and Cameron took off running with Spencer and Elizabeth following him.

"What's up?"

"Helena was just here."

"And you let her walk away?"

"She's hiding something else and I think we need to find out what it is. She implied that as my memory comes back, it will become clearer. If you remember anything about the lab, can you please let me know."

"Okay."

"Take care of them."

Jake nodded. "I will."

Jason watched him walk away and then he went to speak with Milo.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sam walked into Monica's office. "You wanted to see me."

"Hi, please sit down."

Sam sat down. She had no idea why Monica would want to see her unless she wanted to spend time with Danny.

"Jason is having a hard time coping. I think that he should start bonding with Danny."

"I offered that to him but we kind of ended up getting in a fight."

"I know and that is why I suggested that we schedule some time. You can drop off Danny at the mansion and Jason could spend time with him—."

"—without having to run into me right?"

"I'm sorry. I know you are not getting along with him, but Danny has nothing to do with that. He's just a little boy who is probably very curious about his father. Would you be willing to do what I suggested?"

Sam started to cry. "I'm sorry. This is so hard for me."

Monica handed her a tissue. "I can only imagine."

"If that is what Jason wants, then for now, I'll do it. But he can't avoid me forever."

"He knows that. Just give him a little more time."

"To what, want Elizabeth more?"

"I know that there is no love loss between the two of you, but Jason is hurting badly and frankly, right now he is my main concern."

Sam stood up. "Fine, I'll drop off Danny tomorrow at 10:00."

"Thank you Sam."

She walked out. Hopefully, the more he bonded with their son, the more accepting he would be of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason came around the corner of Kelly's and ran right into Michael.

"Michael?"

His nephew looked up at him. "Wow, you are alive."

Jason could smell the alcohol coming off him in waves. "So they tell me. How have you been?"

Michael sighed. "I supposed you've heard about AJ. You're probably glad he's dead."

"I really don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Why not? Are you scared to say it aloud that you hated your brother?"

Jason sighed. "No. We both earned our hate against each other."

"You think so?"

"I know so. AJ drove me into a tree and changed my entire life. He kidnapped you. He tried to kill me or have me killed on several occasions. He shot his own father in the back. He was out of control."

"And are you saying you had nothing to do with that?"

"No, I'm not but you can't blame everything on everyone else. He was a grown ass man. He made his choices."

"What was he supposed to do? Everyone hated him and treated him like shit."

"And you don't think that was earned? He was a drunk. From what I hear, you weren't even important enough to stay sober for. Don't stand in front of me, of all people and act like AJ was a saint when he wasn't."

Michael clenched his fists. "Well he's dead now. So, I'm sure that makes you happy."

"Not if you're not happy. If I had wanted AJ dead, he would have been many times over. It seems like you're trying to be him now, throwing tantrums—getting drunk. Newsflash Michael, life sucks. There is always someone waiting in the wings to take you down and sometimes, it's family. You have a choice, throw your life away or say fuck you and try to make something of yourself instead of using every excuse in the book not too."

"I wish you had stayed dead. I bet you're going to stick up for Sonny right?"

Jason flinched but didn't back down. "No. What Sonny did was wrong. Michael, you need to grow the fuck up and stop being such a whiny bitch."

Milo almost choked on his spit.

Michael growled and grabbed Jason and even after the brain surgery, he was no match for Jason's power. His uncle threw him up against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

"If you want to act like an asshole and piss your life away, then have at it, you've learned from the best. But that little girl you're using to manipulate your father doesn't deserve this shit. She doesn't deserve Sonny either but what makes you think that being drunk around her is being a good parent?"

"Like I'd know what a good parent was. You wouldn't even step up and be a parent to your own child."

Milo winced.

"You're right. I was a coward and I regret every day that I let him down and used my stupid fucking job as an excuse to not be with him. I have to live with that decision and it tears me apart but it doesn't change the fact that you know what you are doing is wrong and continue to do it. Do you really think AJ wanted you to be him? That is the last thing he wanted."

Jason shoved him a little and then turned around. Michael pounced on him from behind and Jason, not expecting it, hit the concrete hard.

"Have you lost your mind?" Carly said running towards them. "Get off of him you idiot. He just had brain surgery."

Michael pushed off of him. "As usual, we all know where your loyalties lie."

Carly smacked Michael hard across the face and he visibly recoiled. "You had that coming. You are behaving like a spoiled brat and I know that is partly my fault. I'm not coddling you anymore Michael. You are drunk. Get it together or I swear to God you won't like what I do next."

Michael stormed away and Carly waved Milo over to help with Jason.

"Did you hit your head?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to the hospital."

Jason tried to object but Carly insisted and they helped him to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica gasped as she saw Jason walked towards her. "What happened?"

"Michael happened. He jumped Jason from behind and he hit his head."

"Bring him over here."

Milo helped Jason into an examination room.

Patrick ran inside and examined him. "Epiphany will clean up your cut. It's not too bad. I don't think you'll need stitches. Are you dizzy?"

"A little bit."

"Jason, you are still healing. You have got to stay out of fights or you could do more damage."

"It's not like I planned it."

Patrick sighed. "Do you have someone to watch you tonight?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you have a concussion but if you have bad headaches or the dizziness gets worse, you need to come back."

"Okay."

Patrick left and Epiphany came into the room.

Monica was holding Jason's hand. "I arranged for you to spend some time with Danny tomorrow morning. You're more than welcome to stay the night tonight."

"It's okay. I don't think I could handle Tracy or Edward right now. Thank you for arranging it. I'll be there."

"She's dropping him off at 10:00. If you're hurting too badly, than let me know and I'll reschedule."

"Thanks."

Epiphany finished up. "Be careful and try not to get that wet until tomorrow."

"Thank you Epiphany."

Milo helped Jason stand up and he was a little unsteady.

Liz rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"How did you find out?"

"I'm still listed as one of your emergency contact believe it or not. I guess Sam didn't answer."

"Michael got a little out of control."

Liz put her hands on her hips. "Michael did this?"

"He jumped me from behind or he'd be the one in here right now." Jason really wanted to teach Michael a lesson. He was acting like a little punk.

"No fighting. I don't care how much he deserves it. You have a brain injury. I should throttle you both."

Monica smirked at the look on Jason's face.

"Are you really giving me a hard time right now?"

"You better believe it," Elizabeth said. "Let's go."

She put her arm around his waist and guided him to the waiting area where Carly was standing.

"Hello Muffin."

"Watch it or I'll come up with a nickname for you that I don't think you'll like."

"Try me."

"Shrew comes to mind."

Carly smirked. "Good one Princess Purity. I can take it from here."

"Touch him and I'll break all of your fingers."

Carly grinned. "I like this Elizabeth."

"You would."

They got on the elevator.

"Maybe we can go out for drinks and cause some chaos."

"Hell no," Jason said firmly.

Milo chuckled.

The door opened.

"Well, I'm going to go find my spawn and give him a piece of my mind."

"I'm not even going to argue.

Jason wanted to break a piece of his foot off in Michael's ass and he had a feeling that Morgan would be next on that list.

Liz walked Jason to the car and got him settled. "I'll check on you later. Go home and rest."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. "I missed your mouth."

She grinned. "You're so smooth."

"I keep trying to tell you that but you won't listen."

"I'll call you later."

He watched her leave and then put his head back and shut his eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Robin sighed and sat back in her chair. She had been trying to figure out who else Helena could possibly have in her lab. If she could just find her way back there, then maybe she could figure out what the old hag was up to.

Her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's Jason."

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I ran into Helena today at the park."

Robin stood up. "Seriously? What did she want? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No. She implied that here were secrets that I still don't know about."

"Well, that pretty much is standard operations for her. Did she give you any clues?"

"Not really. Do you know how to get back to the lab?"

Robin sighed. "No. We were blindfolded."

"I need you to think about any sounds you might have heard when we went outside and don't go anywhere without telling me. Milo is with me and I'm sure he'd help."

"Okay. I'll let you know if I come up with anything. Maybe you'll have a memory and it will help."

"That's what I'm hoping for. I'll keep in touch."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two more weeks went by. Nothing much had changed. Both men were remembering a lot of information and Jason had remembered Jake's death and the last year of his relationship with Sam. He also remembered some good times with her which left him a little conflicted, but his heart was still with Elizabeth. He also recalled Liz asking him to give up Jake and him giving her the no contact speech. There were so many memories flooding his mind that he barely left the house. He had a few visits with Danny and it was okay. They were warming up to each other.

He also remembered when he found Carly and Sonny in the penthouse and then got shot and Elizabeth took care of him. Again, he forgave someone he shouldn't have. He was noticing a distinct pattern and it wasn't pretty.


	11. Chapter 11 - Broken

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you like this story! * Ilovedana – Only the girls are dead. Tony, Sal, and Bruno are still alive. * Courtney – Thanks! I haven't written anything with Nic yet. Not sure. Lol I have so much going on. * lmccarthy – Thanks! So nice.

Some major angst in this one. This is rough for Jason, to remember years of bad choices in a matter of weeks. I might have to go undercover for a few days to avoid the hit you're going to put out on me.

Chapter 11 - Broken

Elizabeth knocked on the penthouse door and then the guard let her in when Jason didn't answer.

"Jason?"

He looked up and sighed. "Over here."

Liz frowned when she realized he was standing in front of the sliding glass doors in the dark.

"I'm turning the light on."

She turned it on and walked towards him. "Beating yourself up again?"

"I didn't have anything better to do."

Liz sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I know what it is like to let your regrets eat you up inside. I have so many. I always felt like I made the worse decisions when it came to love. Even going back to when I was kid, I never thought anyone really wanted me or fought for me. Everyone either left or I pushed them away. I always ended up alone."

"I understand where you are coming from Elizabeth and I feel the same way. No one ever stayed after they said they chose me. Robin couldn't handle my work and then she told a secret that eventually tore us apart. And yes, I know it wasn't all her fault. Carly slept with Sonny. You chose Zander, Ric, and Lucky. When you did choose me, I lied about Sonny and you left. Courtney acted like she was perfect for me but she couldn't handle it."

"And Sam is the only one who stayed for the most part. I get it. I really do. I get why she was easy for you. But I'm not easy Jason. I have baggage twenty miles long. I have been hurt so deeply." She took a languid breath. "I love you for who you are but I don't want you to be complacent. I'm not going to kiss your ass and just be okay with whatever you say or do. I would want you to grow with me in our relationship and I want you to want to be a better man just like I want to be a better woman for you. I will never be Sam. That is not love to me. I don't want to run around shooting guns with you. You get enough of that all day long. I want you to come home and feel safe. I want you to forget all about all the violence and escape from it," Liz said emotionally.

A tear fell down Jason's face as his face contorted with pain, "I hate myself."

She almost went to him but she didn't want him to stop talking.

"I tried to be happy with Sam, but the whole time after we got back together I was a bitch to be around because I was so miserable that I gave up my son. It killed me. I convinced myself that she was everything and the love of my life because I was trying to forget what a bastard I was. I couldn't even believe anyone would want me because I abandoned my own child. I hate myself because I hurt you and I was a fucking coward. I thought you deserved so much better. I couldn't let the thought go that you shouldn't be touched by the violence in my life. That I would die if anything happened to you or Jake because of me. I thought that as long as you were alive, I could handle not speaking to you or not touching you. I cut off all contact because I knew that if I had to be near you I could never stay away. And now I just can't live with all my choices. I can't go on like this."

He dropped to his knees and broke as tears ran down his face and Elizabeth felt her heart break for him. He was so tortured and she was scared for him.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, unaware that she had spoken aloud.

He slowly looked up at her. "What?"

"You are so depressed. I just—promise me you won't do anything to hurt yourself. I love you Jason. Please don't leave me. I can't take loosing you again. It would break me. Promise me."

Jason wanted to make that promise but he was just in such a dark place. When he didn't say anything, she went to him and sunk down to the floor and wrapped her arms around him as he cried. The next thing she knew, they were kissing. It was desperate and needy. Jason devoured her mouth to the point she could barely catch her breath. His hands were all over her body making her moan loudly. It had been so long. God, she needed him—needed this. A few minutes later, she wasn't sure how he had removed her clothes and his so quickly but they were strewn around them and then he loomed over her, panting. Roughly, he shoved her bend legs into her chest and snapped his hips forward and claimed her as Elizabeth screamed his name. He stopped as he tried not to come, overwhelmed with the sensation of being inside of her again. When the need to come passed, he pulled out and surged forward again as Elizabeth's hips rose to meet his. With a primal growl, he slammed into her over and over as Liz met his every thrust. She wasn't going to last. It was too much. "Oh God Jason, I'm going to come."

He grunted and moved faster, so fast that Elizabeth couldn't keep up with him anymore. He used her hips to steady himself as he felt his balls tighten, signaling the end. He panted before yelling out her name. "Elizabeth." She felt herself shatter as unbelievable pleasure surged through her body. He let her legs fall and then collapsed on top of her and she relished how good he felt before he rolled over so she was on top of him.

Neither spoke for a long time. Her head rested on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. She started to cry thinking about not ever getting the chance to hear it again.

"Elizabeth?" He was starting panic more as her sobs grew louder. "Baby please, talk to me."

"Promise me. I need to hear you say it."

He pulled her into him tighter. "I promise. I won't hurt myself."

He felt her push out the breath she had been holding and her body started to relax against him and then they slept.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she realized where she was and what happened. She had never intended to take it so far. Oh God, Jake. He would never forgive her.

Jason sighed. It didn't take a genius to interpret the look on her face. "You're regretting it aren't you?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone there. You weren't ready."

"And you were?"

He leaned onto his side and pushed her hair off of her face. "Yes. I've wanted you since I started dreaming about you."

Liz was having a hard time with his admission.

"You seem like you don't believe me."

"Maybe it's because you had me so convinced that you loved Sam."

"I don't know what to say to that. I'm not sure that I could say anything that will make you believe me at this point. Robin said I'm not the same Jason. Maybe I can just see things more clearly now."

"You've been through so much and I feel like you're turning off your feelings for Sam and I'm scared they are just going to come flooding out one day and then what?"

"Not going to happen."

She closed her eyes.

"You're worried about how Jake is going to react to what just happened between us aren't you?"

"I am. He's a good man. I never wanted to hurt him."

"And supposed he gets angry and walks away. Will you give us a chance then?"

"I can't answer that because nothing has really changed. Sam still wants you and you are married to her. I think you will still want her when you let yourself remember your love for her."

"God Elizabeth, we just made love, do you really want me to go back to her? Why are you pushing this?"

"If we decide to go for it, then I would need us to start on a clean slate. What you are doing right now, it's not helping us get there."

"So what, you what—want me to go out on a date with Sam?"

She cringed. "I can't tell you not to do that. She's your wife and I am dating Jake." She really wasn't trying to push him towards Sam. She just wanted him to be honest about his feelings and deal with them. Right now, he wasn't doing that. He was stuck in all the pain.

"I think you should leave."

"What?"

When she didn't move, Jason grabbed his underwear and jeans and stood up and dressed. "I was ready to shoot my brains out before. All I wanted was you. I hate myself and you are the only thing that remotely seems to make sense. Making love to you was incredible Elizabeth and I never wanted it to end. After I wake up, in your arms feeling like I could face life again, you throw Sam and Jake in my face and I feel like I'm at square one again. Nothing has changed, you won't give me a real chance, and I feel like my heart just broke. You obviously don't want me, so go have fun with Jake. He's your Mr. Perfect. You can make perfect fucking babies and later you can laugh about how silly it was that you almost took a chance with the brain damaged enforcer who hurt you so much."

"Jason stop. Please," Elizabeth said as she started cry. "You don't mean this. I'm sorry."

"I do mean it. I can't watch you with him." Jason was barely holding on. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't take her rejection.

She felt a surge of anger building up in her, knowing he was walking away again. "Now you know how I felt watching you with Sam." She gasped, regretting it the moment that she said the words because the look on his face showed how devastated he was. "Jason…."

"No. I can't handle this right now. I have to get out of here."

"Jason please. You promised that you wouldn't hurt yourself."

A tear ran down Jason's cheek. "Yeah well maybe I lied. It's what we do right?"

Liz gasped as she watched him shove on his shirt and flee the penthouse. She sobbed for a while and then got dressed and went home feeling like she had lost him again.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

It was pouring outside and Jason was drenched. He didn't even know where he was walking. He felt broken and so damn guilty because he hadn't realized how badly he had hurt Elizabeth in the past. She had never said anything and he was too dense to notice. Dropping to his knees in the middle of the docks, he curled up into a ball and just stared at the water. This is where he had had been cruelly shot and shoved into the river to die. Maybe he deserved it. He wasn't a good man. The odds were that his job and past would eventually catch up with him. He wanted his son back. He wanted to rewind to the time when Elizabeth asked him to give his child up and this time he would say hell no, but he couldn't. In fact, he'd like to go back to when Sonny faked his death because that changed everything. Now, Jake was going to win. He could already tell that Elizabeth wasn't willing to give him up. Once again, she'd choose someone else. Maybe he wasn't good enough and they just weren't meant to be but making love to her and holding her was everything to him. It just shouldn't be this hard.

Sam walked towards him. Maxie had seen Jason collapse and not move and ran into Kelly's and told her she needed to help him. Sam agreed to let Alexis take Danny home and she ran outside into the rain and when she saw his body, for a moment she froze. Was he dead? She let out a strangled cry and ran to his side. "Jason."

He still didn't move so she knelt down in front of him and he seemed to stare right through her.

"You can't stay here. It's not a safe place."

She looked around and didn't see Milo. What she didn't know is that Jason had sent him home. She pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Sam?" Milo said.

"Where are you?"

"At my apartment. I was about to head over to Jason's. What's wrong?"

"He's on the docks. He won't speak or move. Something is wrong with him."

"Where are you exactly?" he asked grabbing his keys.

"I'm where he was pushed in the river, please hurry."

She ended the call and put Jason's head on her lap and stroked his hair and that is where Milo found them.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Milo drove past Harborview towers. Jason had only spoken long enough to say that he couldn't go back there. Sam couldn't take him back to Patrick's, so she told him to go to Carly's house.

"I'm worried about you."

He looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"I know that you don't like me right now, but I'm so scared for you. You have to take better care of yourself Jason. Even if you don't want me, you have a son."

"Maybe he was better off without me."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Do you hate yourself that much?"

"Yes."

She didn't know what to say. The man she had loved more than anything hated himself partly because he had loved her and she really didn't know how to process that. The car pulled up to Carly's house and Milo ran outside to her front door and banged on it.

She opened it and frowned. "Milo?"

"Listen, Jason is in a bad way. Sam found him lying on the docks and he wouldn't say anything. I don't know what happened but he refused to go back to the penthouse."

"Where is he?"

"In the car. Go get some towels. I'll take Sam home and then go grab some clothes for Jason if you want."

"I'll just wash and dry the ones he has one." Carly ran into the bathroom and grabbed some towels and then she went upstairs to her bedroom and fished around in the closet until she found an old pair of Jax's sweat pants and a tee shirt.

When she came back down, Milo and Sam were walking Jason into the bathroom.

They left him sitting in there and Carly practically pushed them out of the house. "I will handle it from here."

"Please text me later to let me know how he is doing," Sam said.

"I will."

She shut the door and locked it and then went back into the bathroom. Jason was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, sopping wet. She moved closer and took off his shoes and socks.

"Up," she said trying to get him to lift his arms so she could peel his shirt off.

Once that was gone she dried him off the best she could and put the slightly small t-shirt on him.

"Stand up."

He did and she got him out of his jeans and he stopped her when she went to yank off his underwear.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before."

He made a motion for her to turn around, so she did and he slipped his briefs off and put on the sweatpants.

Once he was done, she grabbed his hand and led him to the couch and Jason sat down and she threw a blanket over him.

"I'll be right back."

She gathered up his clothes and threw them in the washer and then joined him on the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," she said pulling him so his head was lying in her lap. "Just rest then."

She stroked his hair until Jason fell into a troubled sleep and Carly sat there wondering what had sent him off the edge.


	12. Chapter 12 - Twisted

A/N – Thanks for the comments and compliments! I know this is hard to read but I needed to make them raw and hit rock bottom. * Guest: I see your comparison with Dylan/Jake etc. It's funny cause in this scenario Jason was Dylan personality and all. I hate Avery so hope that answers your question lol. Thanks! * ilovedana53 – It's funny because in the beginning, I did feel like Jason was choosing Liz. He stuck by her when every other word was Lucky. He asked her to leave with him, but after that it fell short. They both have good reasons why they didn't go all in. * sweetgirl23 – Thank you so much! Great points and I will touch on some of those. * Guest – lol There are things that Liz did that I would think should be unforgivable too then. If you love someone, it doesn't matter if the love making is slow or fast and hot, it's making love. It was not just sex for them. You act like Liz thought that through. It was emotional and spontaneous. They weren't thinking about anyone else. Also, again, Liz and Jake are not exclusive. Lol this is messy but glad you're hanging in there.

Chapter 12 - Twisted

Elizabeth slowly walked into her house. Thank God Cam was with Spencer again. Nikolas had insisted because of the rain. He didn't want to take them out on the launch.

She crawled onto the couch and that was where Jake found her about two hours later. He could tell that she had been crying. He picked her up and put her on his lap. "What happened?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "I can't tell you because you'll hate me." She couldn't believe she was in this situation again. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

Jake's heart dropped and he closed his eyes. "Is this about Jason? Did you choose him?"

"Not the way you think."

She pushed to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let her go.

"Please let me go. You won't want to touch me after I tell you what happened."

Jake felt like he couldn't breathe as he watched her get up and move away from him. She looked traumatized and panicked and deep down he knew and his eyes filled with tears.

"He's going to hurt himself and it will be my fault. I pretty much drove the car to the cliff and handed him the keys."

He could tell it was bad. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Tears were flowing down her face. "I went over to his house and he told me that he hated himself and he was so despondent. I made him promise me that he wouldn't hurt himself because I just don't think I could go through losing him again. We were hugging and then next thing I know…"

Jake put his head in his hand. "You made love to him didn't you?"

"I swear I didn't go over there to do that. I had no intention of taking it that far. And when we woke up, we both said things and I pushed it too far. He got mad because I brought up you and not wanting to hurt you and that he wasn't dealing with Sam. He got upset because he thought I wanted him to go back to Sam and it just got worse from there." She stopped to wipe her face and catch her breath. "He got upset that I didn't just choose him and he freaked and told me to leave. I was in shock and I said something really hurtful and he ended up running out. I'm scared that he's done something bad. He was at such a low point. It just came out. I shouldn't have—oh God, what have I done?"

Jake watched her sink to the floor and fall apart and he couldn't help it, no matter how disappointed he was that she slept with Jason, she was suffering and he couldn't turn his back on her. So, he got up and went to her and then held her until she calmed down.

"I could go look for him."

"I would never ask you to do that." She tried to quickly wipe her face.

Jake sighed. "I know that, but you won't be able to live with yourself if he dies."

"Why are you even speaking to me right now? You should hate me."

Jake closed his eyes for a long moment. "Do you hate yourself Elizabeth?"

She painfully nodded yes. "I hate that I'm in this type of situation again. I hate that I hurt him again. I just so tired of feeling like everything is out of control."

He let out a long breath. He hadn't realized how emotionally painful Elizabeth's life had been. There was so much he really didn't know about her. "Look, I understand. He was hurting and you love him and things happened. I don't hate you for being human. The only thing I hate is that it wasn't me you slept with." He pinned her with his stare. "I'm not going to lie. I'm not sure where our relationship stands at this point. I will not share you with another man and I am hurt that you didn't think about the consequences of your actions until after you made love to him." He watched her cringe. "But right now, I'm going to be a friend to you because you have always been one to me and I care about you. If you need me to find him, I will." He was losing her. Hell, he may have already lost her and he felt like he was going to be sick. At the same time, maybe he was a complete idiot, he just couldn't walk away. He had told her that he was going to fight for her and he had meant that. The only way he'd step back is if she slept with Jason again or she said the words. He was so frustrated. If she would just be willing to realize that her past relationship with Jason was toxic then maybe he would still have a chance.

Elizabeth wasn't even sure what to say. Jake was really important to her and she knew that she had hurt him with her admission and that this would probably end them. It was very possible that she had lost them both. She would do anything to stop what she had put into motion but it was too late for that.

"Let me call Milo."

He helped her up and she made the call.

"Hello?"

"Milo, it's Elizabeth. I need to know that Jason is okay."

Milo sighed. "Were you with him earlier?"

"Yes."

"Did you fight?"

"Yes."

"Sam found him lying on the docks. We took him to Carly's. He's safe."

Liz wiped a tear away. "Thank you for telling me Milo."

She put her phone on the table and turned around to face Jake. "He's safe."

"If you want to be with him, if you've chosen him, then you need to be honest with me."

"He scares me in so many different ways and you don't. But I realize asking you to wait will result in me hurting you more. I really don't want to do that."

"You can't handle easy can you?"

"I don't know if I can. I want to but—just give me a few days. I'll make a decision either way and there will be no kissing or anything else with either of you until then. Of course, if you just want to end it now, I'll understand."

"I can wait." He was probably the biggest fool on the planet but he just wasn't ready to give her up yet but he had a horrible feeling that no matter how much time passed, that it would always be Jason and he just needed to prepare himself for the inevitable. Tonight, he just couldn't hear her say goodbye nor could he say it. He knew that she had feelings for him but Jason just had a bigger piece of her heart.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up and his eyes rested on Carly's face. She was knocked out. It had been a rough night. He kept having dreams when he shouldn't even have them in the first place. That was another thing that had changed since Helena had screwed around with his head. He needed a distraction and decided to go speak to Robin regarding something that he remembered. He sat up and rubbed his face and Carly stirred.

"Jason?"

"Carly, I have to go."

She stretched and then stood up. "Jason…."

He shut his eyes. "Please, I just can't talk about it right now."

She nodded. "Okay, your clothes are in the dryer. I'll be right back."

Jason watched her leave. He was glad that she was there for him. Elizabeth was haunting him again. He kept having these memories of their time together and it was overwhelming. Right now, he needed to focus on anything else then the person it seemed he could never have.

Morgan came storming through the door and was shocked to see Jason sitting there. Jason stood up and studied him.

"Hey. You're a lot bigger since the last time I saw you."

Morgan smirked. "You remember me?" Lots of people were talking about Jason and circumstances around his return.

"I do. How are you?"

Morgan shrugged. "Fine I guess."

"I hear you're fighting with your brother."

"It happens."

"Trust me, I know that story all too well, and as a result, AJ pissed his life away."

"I could care less what Michael does."

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I left your clothes in the bathroom—Morgan?" Carly said stopping in her tracks.

"Hey mom."

Jason walked to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. He wasn't going to get in the middle of the Morgan and Michael drama. He didn't have the patience for it nor did he know all the details. Besides, he had enough drama of his own. He finished up and then kissed Carly on the head and left. Milo took him to General Hospital so he could have a conversation with Robin.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

To say that Robin was shocked to see Jason at her lab was an understatement. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Is everything okay?"

Jason shook his head. "Look, I've been having these dreams about the lab and I think there may be more people there. Helena basically hinted to me that there was some big secrets left in order to get a reaction."

Robin sighed. "I'm pretty sure there are more victims or relatives there too, but the problem is that I don't know where the lab is and I don't think we could ever find it."

Jason's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mr. Morgan, this is Victor Newman."

"Is Nikki okay?"

"She's fine. I'm calling about something else."

He couldn't imagine what Victor wanted. "Go ahead."

"I put some people on Victor Cassadine. I know where the lab is."

"What?"

"Can you get here today?"

"Yes." Jason figured that maybe it would take his mind of his predicament with Elizabeth.

"Will you be bringing anyone?"

Jason covered the phone with his hand. "Can you go on a trip with me to Chicago? Victor thinks that he found the lab."

"Of course."

"Yes, I'll be bringing Robin."

"Very well. There will be two tickets waiting for you at the airport. Be there in an hour."

"Done."

He put his phone in his pocket. "Thank you for going with me."

"We deserve to know the whole truth."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly picked up her phone. "Jason?"

"Hey, listen I have to go out of town for the rest of the day so I'll be out of touch."

"Are you going by yourself?"

"No, Robin is with me."

"Robin?"

"I don't have time for this. I just didn't want you to worry. Just let everyone know that I'm okay."

"Okay. Be careful."

She hung up and then called Elizabeth.

"Hello?"

"Muffin, do you know why Jason is going out of town with Robin?"

Liz frowned. "No, for how long?"

"For the rest of the day."

"No, we had a fight and I haven't spoken to him since yesterday."

"Wait, you're the one that pushed him over the edge? Do you have any idea how fucked up he was?"

Liz wiped away a tear. "Yes, I do know. Do you really think any of this is easy for me?"

"Look, you need to make a damn decision so Jason can move on with or without you. For once in your pathetic life, go for what you really want and don't look back."

Liz heard the click and put her phone down. Could she really believe that she had a future with Jason? She wasn't even sure that he still wanted her at this point. Was she an idiot to even consider it when Jake was so good to her? She and Jason had never worked out before. There were good reasons for that. "Ughhh…," she screamed. Her head hurt thinking about it.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason landed in Genoa City and they walked up to a man that was holding up a sign with his name on in it.

"Mr. Morgan, please follow me."

They got into the car and were taken to the Newman Enterprises building. They got out and went up to Victor's office.

Robin and Jason sat down.

"Thanks for coming. I figured you want to see this information in person."

Jason was still skeptical of Victor. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because my wife is worried sick about you and I promised her that I would help you and Jake make sense of things. I think Helena Cassadine is a blight for what she did and no one hurts my family." Nikki had enough health issues and Victor didn't want her to return to drinking because she was worried about Dylan and Jason.

"Thank you."

Jason took the file that Victor handed him and perused it. "So, there are still some guards there and Victor C. has been back to visit recently."

"He has. I'm not sure what he is up to but I do know where he is staying and the address is in there as well. I had a contact create a satellite imagine of the building and there looks like there are three levels."

Robin frowned. "I was only aware of two."

"It's underground."

"They are hiding something," Robin said.

"It would be wise for you to take some gunmen with you. They are using a lot of technology to ascertain when someone is on the property. You'll have to figure out a way to disable it."

Jason was already thinking ahead. "I'll need to put Victor on ice before I make a move."

"Why don't you leave the Cassadines to me? I'll let you know when he's been handled. We can let him go when you decide that it's safe. Helena Cassadine is currently in Connecticut on a private estate and I want to handle her as well."

"Deal." With them contained, they wouldn't have to worry about being attacked or being hauled off to jail.

Nicholas barged into the office and was shocked to see Dylan. "Hey," he said with a smile. Jason stood up and they gave each other a half hug.

"How's my faux brother doing?"

Jason smirked. "I'm okay. It's been rough but I'm handling it."

"Faith really misses you."

"I miss her too," he said fondly.

"How long are you in town?"

Jason looked at Victor.

"Your plane leaves in three hours. I figured you'd want time to visit."

"Mom and Faith are at Crimson Lights."

Sharon had been running it for him since he had left.

"By the way, what are you going to do with the coffee shop?"

Jason shrugged. "I'll give it to Sharon if she wants it. It could be a way for her to start over. But since I used McAvoy money to buy it, I think I'll just give Jake the cash I used." It was pretty ironic that Jason had brought a coffee shop. He wondered if he did it unconsciously.

Nicholas nodded. "I think it would be good for Sharon to run the place. It would give her something to focus on."

"Nick, this is Robin Scorpio by the way."

Nick smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Come on, I'll give you two a ride."

Victor watched them leave with a slight smile on his face and then made a few phone calls to secure his future hostages.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth went to visit Emily's grave. "I just don't know what to do. Jason has been in my heart so long, I don't know if I can give that up. Jake is so good to me. You would really like him, but I have so many things I regret. If I don't try to at least deal with the relationship I have with Jason, I don't think Jake and I would make it anyway. I just don't want to hurt either one of them, but I feel like that's all I'm doing."

Monica cleared her throat and walked towards her. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but that sounds like a big conundrum you're in."

Liz wiped away a tear. "It is."

"Back in the day, I remember being torn between Rick and Jeff. What a mess. I shouldn't have ever married Jeff. He was a good man but I wanted Rick. You need to really think about who you want. I think you already know, but you're scared to give up Jake for Jason when everything is such a mess. Love isn't always easy Elizabeth. Sometimes it's messy and painful, but you have to figure out if what you have with Jason is worth fighting for."

"You're right."

"Jake might get hurt if you choose Jason, but if he's not the man for you, it will hurt a whole hell of a lot worse later on down the line when things fall apart because you realize you wanted someone else."

Liz wiped her face. "I'm scared that I'm always attracted to something toxic, that I'm being stupid for giving up Jake when he is so good to me."

Monica sighed. "I get what you are saying but it seems like you'd be settling if you chose Jake. I'm not saying all of this because Jason is my son. I'm saying this because I lived this. I know what it's like to choose what is safe instead of going with what you truly want. People were hurt and I know hurting either one of them is the last thing that you want to do."

"True. Among other things, Jason's mad at me because I pushed him towards Sam. I didn't think he was dealing with his feelings for her."

"Maybe he's not, but he's pretty damn clear on how he feels about you. At some point, you are going to have to trust him and I think that comes back to your self-esteem and being let down. You feel like he'll never truly choose you. If you keep letting that dictate how you think, he won't. For once, stop putting everyone else in front of your relationship with Jason and let them worry about their own hearts. They are adults."

Liz swallowed thickly. "God that's so hard for me, but you're right. I pushed him towards Sam after I told him about Jake for many reasons, but I honestly did felt sorry for her at the time and thought he loved her more than me. I think I pushed him away before he could reject me."

Monica rubbed her arm. "Then it's time to stop it. You know what mistakes you made, so stop making them and have some faith for a change."

"I'll try."

"Good," she said giving Liz a big hug. "Come on inside. Is Cameron at home?"

"He's with Jake."

Monica walked her inside hoping that she had helped Elizabeth in some way, because none of them could go on like this.


	13. Chapter 13 - Choices

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad that you liked Monica/Liz. * Courtney – rofl! * Twisted Musalih – Definitely!

Chapter 13 - Choices

Jason walked into Crimson Lights and Faith lit up at the sight of him.

"Jason."

He was surprised she didn't call him Dylan. Kneeling down, he swallowed her up in his arms and gave her a big hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come sit with us."

Sharon walked up and gave him a hug before going back to work and Jason sat down at the table.

Nikki gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you. How are things going?"

"A little rough but I think I might have found the lab. I can't explain why I need to go there. I just do."

"It's okay. I hope that if anything, it will at least give you some closure. You and Dylan need that."

Victoria walked in with Katie and smiled when she saw him. "Hey."

Jason got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Katie, you are getting so big."

She smiled at him and Victoria handed her over.

Jason was so good with kids. He sat down and they told him all the gossip. Nicholas had texted a few people and soon Paul and Stitch walked in and Jason gave the baby to Nikki.

"It's good to see you. What brings you back?" Paul asked.

"Victor actually is helping me with something."

The look on Paul's face had everyone laughing.

"You're not in any trouble are you?" he asked.

"No. I'm good. I just wanted to find the lab where I was held at."

Paul nodded.

"I'm going to let Jake know. I figured that he could come with me if he wants to."

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm going back to Port Charles first so that I can talk to Jake and then hopefully, we can leave right away."

Robin had gone to make a call, so when she came back in, Jason introduced her to everyone.

Sharon took her order and Jason got up.

"Excuse me for a minute," he said before walking over to Sharon. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"You miss me desperately because no one in Port Charles is as entertaining?"

Jason smirked.

"You have to admit. It was never a dull moment."

"True. I actually wanted to ask you how you liked running the place."

Sharon smiled fondly. "You know that it brings back a lot of good memories. I love it here."

"I was wondering if you'd like to own it again."

Her eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yes. I know it means something to you and I'm not going to be around."

She grinned. "I would love to. How much do I owe you?"

He had already decided that he'd give Jake some cash. "One dollar."

Sharon frowned. "Dylan, I mean Jason, I can't do that."

"It's okay. Believe it or not, I'm rich. At least I don't think my wife blew through all of my money."

She smiled. "How's it going with Elizabeth?"

"Right now, it's rough. We had a big fight and I didn't take it so well."

"This is a big adjustment for both of you. Make sure you talk to her when you get back. She's probably beating herself up over it."

"Probably."

"I don't think you realize what you mean to the people in your life. You were there for me at some of my darkest moments and you were a really good friend. Elizabeth's loves you. I could tell that much. Don't give up on her."

Jason sighed. "Sometimes love isn't enough."

"And sometimes it's all you need to get by. I would stick with that one over the other one."

Jason smiled. "You wear optimism well."

She grinned. "Why thank you Mr. Morgan." She handed him a dollar and they shook on it.

"I forgot to mention the fine details though and it's too late for you to back out."

Her eyes narrowed when Jason looked at his watch.

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say that I upgraded the appliances and I thought you could use some MoCo blend from my old partnership. It's really good. A crew will be by tomorrow night to install everything and your coffee delivery should be here in an hour."

Sharon smiled and ran around the counter and gave him a hug. "You better come visit once you and Elizabeth are back on track."

"I promise that I will."

Avery walked in with Joe and Stitch and Nicholas grimaced. Of course her eyes fell to Jason and they approached them. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting."

Joe smirked and put his arm around Avery. "Well, I hear that you've changed identities. No matter what you call yourself, you're still the same hot head you were before."

Everyone stopped talking.

Jason smirked. "You do know what I do for a living as Jason Morgan right?"

Joe's eyes narrowed. "And?"

Jason gave Joe a taste of his Stone Cold glare.

Nicholas made a face, "Dayum."

Victoria smacked him on the arm because Faith heard him.

"I'm only going to say this once, there is nothing that pleases me more that you won because now I'm free to be with the woman that I truly love."

Avery's heart dropped.

"You ran around town, trying to ruin me and goaded me every chance you could get, even after knowing that I supposedly had PTSD. You didn't care what it would do to me or that I could be dangerous. That is the kind of scumbag you are. The last year before you showed up, my father died, I was lied to and lost a woman and baby I loved, and my whole world was turned upside when I found out I was adopted. I guess that wasn't good enough punishment for you. I think you thought you were teaching me some kind of lesson, but the truth is you are the same jerk that you have always have been. You treated Avery like some business merger you had to win at all cost rather than respecting her feelings or the boundaries she tried to set. Now, she's stuck with you and you're stuck with a woman who can never make up her mind who she truly wants. I hope it was worth it."

Nicholas grinned. "Well played my faux bro," he said patting Jason on the back.

"What, you're not going to lose control and hit me."

Jason turned his steely blue eyes back to Joe, "There's a reason I have a reputation as being the most feared man on the East Coast and I remember everything that helped me get it. Unlike Dylan, you would never see me coming. Take that how you want to."

Victor stood off to the side chuckling. He liked Jason far better than Dylan.

Jason sat back down at the table and spent some more time with his friends as Avery rushed outside with a red-faced Joe following her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason called Jake before they took off and asked to meet with him at the penthouse. He needed to tell him what was going on. He didn't want to hold anything back since Jake was a victim too.

Jake was surprised, but he agreed. He pulled into Liz's driveway and parked. Cameron jumped out and they went inside.

Liz came into the living room and Jake could tell by her expression that she had made some kind of decision. "Cameron, go upstairs and get washed up for dinner."

Cameron took off and Liz motioned for him to sit down. She looked off and like she had been crying again.

When their eyes met, he knew. "You chose him didn't you?"

Liz started to cry. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Jason and I have a lot to work through. I'm not even sure it will work, but I have to give it a try or I'm scared that I'll regret it later on. It wouldn't be fair to you to be in a holding pattern until I figure it all out because you mean too much to me to hurt like that. You deserve more than half my heart."

Jake looked away as a tear ran down his face. Elizabeth had been his rock and he wasn't sure how he was going to make it without her. When his fake wife had showed up and they were split apart, it crushed him; especially when she turned to Rick again. She had made her choice and there wasn't anything he could do about it. "I need to get out of here. Tell Cameron, I'll see him soon."

"I'm so sorry," she said standing up.

Jake pulled her into his arms and they both cried. After a few minutes, he pulled back. "Me too because my life just won't seem right without you in it. I have to meet Jason later. I'll send him over after we're done."

She watched him go and dropped to her knees and sobbed. Cameron tried to talk to her and when she just cried harder, he called the closest person he could think of.

Patrick smiled at Danny and then picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Patrick you have to come over to the house, something is wrong with mom. She won't stop crying."

He stood up. "Cameron can you see her?"

"Yes. She's on the floor. Jake just left."

Patrick swallowed hard. "I'll be right there."

Sam was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with Elizabeth. Stay here, I'm sending Cameron here. I'll watch him walk over from the porch. He probably hasn't eaten. I'll call you in a while," he said kissing her on the forehead before he ran out the door.

Sam rolled her eyes. The damsel in distress was at it again.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick knocked on the door and then let himself in. He immediately saw Elizabeth and grimaced. "Cameron, come on. You're going to go to my house okay. Sam and Danny are there and she'll get you something to eat."

He had tears in his eyes. "Will she be okay?"

"Yes, I just need to talk to her and be a good friend."

"Okay."

Patrick walked with him outside and watched him walk to his house and then knock on the door. When it opened, he ran back inside and knelt down next to Liz. "Elizabeth, please talk to me."

She continued to cry so he picked her up and sat with her on the couch. He held her until her sobs died down and she was able to talk to him.

"What happened?"

"I broke up with Jake."

Patrick frowned. "Why? I thought you were happy with him." A look of disbelief flashed across his face. "Jason."

"I can't let him go. I need to see if we can make it."

"Even if you lose Jake in the process?"

"Yes. I know you're not the biggest Jason fan, but I just can't let him go until we have a fair chance."

Patrick sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

"I want to be happy too and I'm not saying that I couldn't be with Jake, it's just…"

"You and Jason have so much history."

"Yes. We have a lot to work through, but I think once we can let go of all the baggage, we could have everything we want."

She wiped her face and blew her nose. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

"I'm just glad that I was nearby. I should go get Cam. I'm sure that he's worried."

"Okay. I'll go wash my face."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sam looked on as Cam picked at his food. "She'll be fine Cam. She just needed someone to talk to."

Cam looked up at Sam. "I just want her to be happy."

"I think she wants that too."

He put his fork down. "I'm scared." Cam really liked Jake and he had feeling that he wasn't going to be around anymore.

Sam went over to him and gave him a hug.

Patrick opened the door. "Hey Cam."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes. Want to come see for yourself?"

He nodded and ran past Patrick.

"Thank you. I'll be right back."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake stood on the docks looking at the water. He had lost her to a ghost of her past. Somewhere deep down he figured that it would happen, especially after she had slept with Jason. There was no way he could stay in town and watch them be together. He'd hear Jason out and then he'd be on his way.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened the door to his penthouse and stepped back so Jake could come in.

"What's going on?"

Jason sat down across from him. "Victor Newman found the lab."

Jake was surprised. "Really? What's in it for him?" He could tell what kind of man Victor was—the kind that only did things if it benefited him.

"I don't know, but I really don't care. He's going to detain Victor and Helena to give us time to go in. I already have a team of men I trust. We go in and see what information we can find and we get out."

Jake wiped his face with his hands. "I'm in."

"Good. I think we both deserve some answers."

"Listen, I think you should go over to Elizabeth's house."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't think so. I know I'm not. Just go talk to her. She needs you."

Jason frowned. "Alright, I'll be in touch with the details. As soon as Victor secures them, we're leaving."

Jake stood up. "If you hurt her, I will come after you with everything I have."

Jason tilted his head. Did Elizabeth choose him? He grabbed an envelope and handed it to Jake. "That's the money from your inheritance. It wouldn't be right for me to keep it." Sam had given him all his account numbers. She hadn't spent a lot of money and they were going to have to talk about child support and their marriage. He had also called Diane and she was more than willing to dissolve any partnership he had with Sonny and start working on the divorce paperwork.

Jake was surprised. "Thanks, it will help me start over."

Jason nodded and they rode down to the lobby together. He needed to find out what happened since Jake wouldn't provide any answers.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on Elizabeth's door and waited nervously for her to answer.

The door swung open and he could tell she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy.

"Come in."

He walked inside. "Is Cameron in bed?"

"Yes." They had a long talk and Liz tried to explain things the best that she could. Cameron didn't say much afterwards, and Liz wondered just how much Cameron had been affected by the decisions she had made in the past. It was something she'd have to address in the near future.

He sat down on the couch and Elizabeth sat in a chair. "Jake said I should come over. Did something happen?"

She nodded. "I ended things with him because I didn't think it was fair since my heart belonged to you."

Jason's stomach turned and he looked down. There were so many emotions running through his body. On one hand, he was relieved, but on the other he wasn't sure that he even deserved the chance.

"I know we have a lot to work through, and frankly, I do need some time to get myself together. I deeply cared for Jake and this step towards you scares the crap out of me."

A tear ran down Jason's cheek. "I just don't want to be selfish. As much as I want you and love you, I'm so screwed up right now. I need to get my head on straight so we can make a fresh start."

"So you definitely want this right?"

Jason looked at her and she was blown away by the amount of emotion she saw. "Yes. You are my future. I just need to deal with my past and find a way to forgive myself."

"I think I need the same thing. Jason, would you agree to a few couple sessions with Kevin?"

Jason sighed. Therapy wasn't something he'd normally seek out, but he needed to show her that he really wanted them to work. "If you think that will help, then yes."

Liz blew out the breath she was holding. "Thank you. I'll make the appointment."

The doorbell rang and Elizabeth got up and answered it. "Michael?"

He pushed past her. "I need to talk." He glanced up and saw Jason who stood up.

"I can leave if you need me too."

Michael brushed his hand through his hair walked further into the room. "It's fine."

They sat down and Michael took a deep breath. He had lost Avery and he was a mess. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. Things have been out of control and I'm not sure what to do."

"What's going on?" Liz asked.

"I just can't stop making the wrong decisions. I miss him and nobody understands."

Jason didn't know what to say to Michael. Clearly it wasn't going to be alright and he was in a lot of pain. That much was apparent.

"I'm sorry. Losing someone you love like that, I don't think it ever really goes away," Liz said wiping a tear away.

"Are you talking about Jake?"

"Yes."

Michael shifted in the chair. "I feel like I'm all alone and that I've lost three parents instead of one."


	14. Chapter 14 - Confessions

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * skatiefan – I mentioned in the very beginning that there is no Aidan. Sorry, it was the only major change I made. * kcke2pen – At this point, the explanation suffices and makes sense. You'll get more detail along the way. Thanks! * Guest – rofl the whole show is f-ed up. – Guest – I want Dylan (YR) with someone new too. I just can't see him with anyone on canvas. * kikimoo – I'm not trying to write Sam crazy. I'm just trying to fix what happened.

Chapter 14 - Confessions

Jason was wondering what was going on between Michael and Carly.

"Are you and Carly fighting?" Jason asked.

Michael nodded. "She lied for dad and did she tell you that she was screwing Franco and almost married him?"

Jason frowned. That was crazy even for Carly. "What?"

"I know. I was raped because of what that asshole set into motion. He hurt so many people we care about it and because he comes back and with the "I have a tumor that made me do it" cop out, she felt sorry for him and screwed him. She didn't care what that did to me. She actually said that you would have understood."

Jason closed his eyes. He didn't understand, tumor or no tumor, her loyalty should have been with her son. He would never make that mistake again.

"Are you going to forgive her?"

"Honestly Michael, I think there are going to be a few people who aren't going to be happy about my future choices and your mother is probably going to be one of them. I refuse to have toxic people around me anymore and I'm not fixing everyone's messes. I'll be your friend Michael but that means I'm not going to mince words or kiss your ass. You need help, like rehab kind of help and grief counseling before you completely trash your life. I love you. I always have, but I don't like seeing you like this."

Michael started to cry and Liz got up and hugged him tightly.

"If you want, I can call the director of the rehab center Lucky went too."

"Will you go with me?" Michael asked looking so much younger than he was.

"Yes," Liz said.

"I'll go too."

Michael stood. "Thank you for having my back. I know I don't deserve it right now."

Jason got up and gave him a hug. Michael had to admit, it felt really good to have him back.

"I think Morgan might have done something to me. I just can't prove it yet."

"Don't worry about that right now. I promise you that I will look into it. You need to concentrate on getting sober," Jason said.

"Okay."

Jason walked him to the door and after it closed, he leaned his head on it. Liz rubbed his back.

"He's going to be okay."

"He has a long road ahead of him. It's so hard to see him fall apart like this. I wanted things to be so different for him." He made sacrifices for Michael that he never should have. Maybe Michael was finally learning that actions have consequences.

Liz sighed. "Michael needs to find his own way. I think he'll be fine. I'm glad that he let us in."

Jason turned around and hugged her. "Me too."

They sat on the couch holding hands.

"So, what are you and Jake up to?" Liz asked.

"Victor found the lab. We're going to go there together."

Liz was surprised. "Isn't that really dangerous?"

"Victor is going to contain Helena and the other Victor. We'll be fine."

"Do you really think we can make it work this time?"

He looked over at her. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

They got a call from Kevin that his 7:00 P.M. appointment cancelled and that they could come in and they both decided to go see him.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kevin watched Jason and Liz fidget and look completely uncomfortable. He broke the silence by asking a few general questions to nail down why they sought counseling and then got down to business. He knew a lot more about their relationship then they even know because he had counseled Bobbie at one point, so he knew about Ric, Carly, and Elizabeth during the panic room days.

"Elizabeth, if Jason could answer one question for you, what would it be?"

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "I guess I just need to know why you went back to Sam."

Jason sighed. He had a feeling she'd ask that. "You know Elizabeth, you have this amazing capacity for forgiveness. Even after all the horrible things Ric did, you went back to him. Lucky disrespected you over and over and you still went back to him. You gave AJ a chance after he had kidnapped children, shot his own father, and tried to kill me numerous times. I could have been pissed at you after Ric or Lucky, but I still tried to be there for you because I hated seeing you unhappy."

"And you think people should be able to make their own choices."

"Yes. You even still loved me after I've hurt you. I think you choose to see the good in people. When you look at Ric, you were able to see he was a flawed man and you remembered when he was good to you. The same can be said for Sam. I loved her. You had forgiven her. That spoke volumes to me. She fought for me. She wanted all of me. When you asked me to give up Jake, I think something broke inside of me. It just hurt so much that you would choose Lucky Spencer over having a family with me after all he had done. I wasn't sure what to make of that. It pushed all of my buttons. At first, I took it as you really didn't want to be with me and that you didn't think I would be a good father or do everything I could do to protect you. Something just turned off inside of me. We are a lot alike as far as our baggage. I think we both have issues with people leaving us and feeling like we don't deserve love. I went back to Sam partly because I didn't think anyone else would accept all of me, the job, the man, and be willing to deal with the consequences. It was just the reality of my situation. Before she got shot, we did have a good relationship. I was lonely and I always thought I was never good enough. I buried myself into work because I was miserable. Every time I saw Jake I ached over our decision."

"There were times I offered to reverse that."

"I know, but I had convinced myself that you were right before. Jake deserved a normal life away from the violence. He had already been kidnapped because of me. I felt like I had already failed him as it was."

"We both did. When you and Sam tried to have a baby, it did break my heart a little even though I know I told you that I was happy for you. "

"I know. After we lost Jake—I had wanted to be a dad for so long and never thought I could. I was trying to be unselfish after watching Sonny have kid after screwed up kid. You didn't want the violence anymore than I wanted you in the middle of it. Sam thought I could have it all and protect them the best I could and I was in so much pain about Jake. I had so many regrets. I also agreed because I wanted to prove that I could be a good dad. I wanted to give Sam what she most desperately wanted because I couldn't take back when she got shot."

Liz wiped a tear away. She understood where he was coming from, but it still sucked.

"I think we both had the power to really break each other. It was easy to go to Sam or Lucky because we could survive the hurt that they could inflict. So we ran from each other. Elizabeth, time and time again, I agreed to things because I wanted you to be happy. Every time I let you go, you weren't. I'm not doing it again. We can fix this, and when we do, for the first time both of us will be in a place where our heads are clear and we'll be fighting for the same thing. This is me fighting for us and choosing you and Cameron."

Jason's phone rang and he groaned. "It's Victor."

She chuckled. "Take it."

He answered it and told Victor to hold on a minute. He stood up. "I'm not going back to working for Sonny. So, most of the danger stuff goes out the window. I'm choosing you over him. Deal with it." He smirked as her mouth dropped open.

"You can't walk out after saying something like that."

Jason grinned. "I'll be right back."

She watched him leave and turned to Kevin.

"How did that make you feel?"

"Scared. He's right. He does have the power to break me."

"Well on the flip side, he also has the power to love you deeply."

Liz nodded. "You don't know how badly I want this to work. I look back and I can't believe I made some of the relationship decisions that I did. It makes me feel really stupid."

"I want to see you alone. I think there are some serious issues you need to work through if you are going to have a healthy relationship with Jason."

"I agree."

Kevin really hoped they'd agree to another session, because there was a lot he wanted to say to both of them.

Jason walked back inside.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I do have to leave tomorrow afternoon though."

She knew it was coming.

"I think you two are well on your way to healing. Jason, you put a lot of thought into your relationship with Elizabeth. I'm impressed. If you both try to deal with your issues and make better choices, I think you'll be fine."

"I've had a lot of time to think lately."

"Today was a good start. I'll see you next week."

Liz and Jason stood up and said goodbye.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly walked into the Floating Rib. She had gotten a phone call that Jake was drunk. The bartender nodded to the corner and she walked over to his table. "What happened?"

Jake gave her a look. "Why are you here Carly?"

"Because we're friends and it looks like you need one."

"What, Jason wasn't available?"

Carly frowned. "What does Jason have to do with this?"

"You must not have gotten the memo. Elizabeth chose him."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you cared about her."

He threw back a shot. "Yeah well…. It seems like nice guys finish last."

"Why don't you let me take you home?"

"I'm fine right where I am."

"No you're not." Carly felt really bad for Jake. He had been through a lot.

"Carly, look you don't need to worry about me."

"Jake, I know you're hurting. Please."

Jake sighed. "If you're going to sit with me then you're drinking with me."

"Fine."

She grabbed his shot glass and threw one back.

He did another one and when she reached for it, he stopped her. "It's okay. You don't have to."

"Talk to me."

"I was falling in love with her. I wish I could hate Jason but honestly, I like the guy. He is a victim in all of this Helena crap just like me and I get why he'd be into Elizabeth and realize what he lost. I just wish it wasn't at my expense."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, she really didn't want to hurt you. She had feelings for you but they just had history in their favor."

"A bad history."

"There was good and bad. Look, I don't really get them, but I think they are bound together by Jake. They both have a lot of regrets."

"It's more than that. I think he's her soulmate and vice versa. I just can't compete with that."

She put her hand over his. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I have a guest room that has your name all over it."

Jake nodded. "I probably should stop. I don't want to be hung over tomorrow."

She stood up and grabbed his arm when he wobbled a little as the alcohol hit him and then took him back to her house so he could sleep it off.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on Patrick's door.

"Hey, come in. I'll go get Sam," Patrick said surprised to see him standing there. He and Sam had a long talk about Jason and the fact that it appeared their marriage was over. She was grieving for him and he did the best he could to comfort her, hoping they'd make it through.

He disappeared upstairs as Sam walked towards Jason.

"Hi,"

He nodded and then sat down. "Sam, I think you realize that our marriage is over."

"Because you want it to be."

"You have a good relationship with Patrick and you've moved on. I can't go back."

"I just don't understand why you were fine with me before but not now. What has changed that drastically?"

Jason looked down at the floor and closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to hurt her any more than he had too. "I made choices before because I wasn't in a good place emotionally. You wanted all of me and could deal with the life and my moodiness but, I was running. Walking away from Jake was eating me up inside."

"I just don't understand how you could forgive her but not me."

"I think what you did was worse."

Sam made a noise. "I understand that I crossed the line with Jake. I really regret that. But she crossed the line too, trying to break us apart, and emotionally, she did way more harm to you then I've ever done."

"I hurt her too Sam. Can you imagine if someone did what you did to Danny and you had to watch me be with them later? How would you feel?"

""I can a little bit, because right now you are choosing to be with her after she has made bad choices too. Do you really want to be in Danny's life? Maybe this is just bringing up my insecurities from the year before you went missing, when you were willing to walk away from him, but I don't want him hurt by this. He doesn't deserve to pay for our mistakes. Jake is gone and unfortunately, we can't bring him back. I don't want you holding back from our son because of what happened to your other one."

Jason sighed. "I'm not always going to be like this. I'm trying to let my guilt and self-hatred go. I don't want to make the same mistake I did before. So yes, I want to be a father to my son."

Sam buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you. I did love you Sam. I don't want you to question that."

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "But you loved her more? You lied to me Jason. I trusted you and believed you when you said I was the love of your life. I gave my heart to you completely."

"I was lying to myself. I tried…."

She held her hand. "Please stop. I don't want to hear that you tried to love me or tried to get over her. God Jason, I was shot in your arms. I clawed my way back from that and back to you because I thought we had this great love, that you were my soulmate. We were so good together. I just can't handle that it was all a lie."

"It wasn't. I just never let my love for Elizabeth go. I'm sorry. I didn't intentionally try to hurt you."

"That doesn't make it hurt any less. Fine, you don't want me. I get it. I'll find a way to deal with it. It's just going to take time to get over what we had and still have to see you with her."

He stood up. "I understand. Diane is drawing up the divorce papers. She'll be in touch in the next few days."

She stood up. "Okay. I think I'll take Patrick, Emma, and Danny to the Dominican Republic to push it through."

Jason was surprised.

"If I'm going to move on with him, I need what is between us to be over."

Jason nodded and walked outside and Sam crumbled onto the couch, balling her eyes out.


	15. Chapter 15 – The Truth Hurts

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * chick'62 – Patrick doesn't know. * Guest – Couldn't write that any other way. He did love her just like I can't get over Liz sleeping with Ric again or going back to Lucky ad nauseam. * Guest – His explanation might not fly with you but it's his truth. Everyone forgave Sam and he had lost Jake and felt horrible for not being a father. He wanted that always. It never made sense that he'd give it up in the first place. You just hate that he had a baby with Sam. There were conversations with Jason/Liz where they agreed that they made a mistake because Jake ended up dying without Jason in his life. That is just how it was spun.* Guest – re: glad Jase wants to be a dad to Danny and writing Sam well. Thank you. I'm really not trying to make her a monster. Her character actually got to show growth. I just wish they would stop having Liz make the same mistake over and over.

Guys, Sam doesn't know what Liz did at this point so how can she be saying that what Liz did re: Danny was worse? She's referring to Liz trying to keep Danny's family broken apart and that Liz has hurt Jason deeply over and over. Those are facts, pointing them out doesn't mean you're blaming others. I don't care how long you lie when you do something that hurts a child. It's still really bad. You can't just act like what Liz did was nothing (and that's including non-baby related actions). You guys just don't want to believe that Sam could be sorry for her actions. Lol. Like or not, she has not repeated her mistakes and has actually shown some growth. When Liz confessed to her (minus the DNA), she actually handled that quite well.

Chapter 15 – The Truth Hurts

Jason knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Hey," she said stepping back. "Cameron's in bed."

He brushed past her and sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. I just got back from Sam's."

She studied him for a few seconds, trying to see if he was upset.

"I told her that Diane was preparing divorce papers; that it was over."

Liz was surprised he had asked so fast. "Are you sure?"

"No matter what I remember, I can't get past what she did and what I did, so it's done."

Liz laid her head on his arm and Jason held her hand.

"I never let my love for you go. I just buried it. It was the only way I could move on. It feels good to just let myself feel again."

She slightly smiled. "I still can't believe you're back. I prayed so many times and missed you so much. By the way, you have some explaining to do about Sonny."

Jason chuckled. "I already told him I wasn't going back and he didn't take it too well. He said we'd discuss it later but I'm not going to back down. Diane is already preparing paperwork to dissolve our partnership."

"He didn't do that when we thought you were dead?"

"No. I think he figured I'd show up someday."

"Do you really want to give up that life?"

Jason pulled her onto his lap. "Yes. I can't go back to that. The loyalty I showed Sonny was bordering on being mental."

Liz smirked.

"I'm going to blame it on the brain damage."

"So now you can see how toxic it was?"

"Yes. Robin said that my brain activity has changed since she brought me back; that I'm not the same person. While I still have brain damage, which makes me still Jason Morgan, I also have seemed to tone down my intensity. I think how I was as Dylan is just who I will be from now on. It's not like I remember anything from before the original accident, the damage was too extensive for that. But after drowning and being frozen, it has caused some behavioral changes." Jason wasn't quite sure how to explain it all. He was having a hard time reconciling it. But what he did know that a lot of his "Dylan" personality would be the norm now. His brain was healing and basically combining the two.

"You were always lighter with me."

"True but Dylan was a really nice guy. He had moments of anger which I think was my brain healing like after my last accident, but I never really considered myself as the nice guy."

Liz grinned. "Oh Jason, I think you've always seen yourself from a skewed perspective. You were so soft and sweet with me. I will say that you talk a lot more now."

He smirked. "Maybe I just picked up your rambling habits."

She laughed. "I like it that you express yourself more but still have that hot edginess."

His eyes darkened a little. "Hot edginess huh?"

"Down tiger. We are not having sex in the near future. I want us to not be so touched in the head before we do that again."

He grinned. "Touched in the head?"

"You know what I meant."

He hugged her up against him. "I do know what you mean and I agree. It will be hard….literally, but I guess I'll just have to take cold showers."

Liz smiled. Jason with a good sense of humor was nice.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick watched Sam walk into the room. She had taken a bath to try to relax, but she still looked like she was on edge.

"He's filing for divorce. I want to take you and Emma to the Dominican Republic this weekend so I can push it through."

Patrick was shocked. Sam sat next to him and sighed.

"So you're okay with that?"

"I don't have a choice."

Patrick frowned. "I don't understand why he's walking away from you and Danny."

Sam started to cry. "Patrick, there's something I have to tell you." She knew she could lose him, but he needed to know and she wanted to be the one to tell him.

He could tell he wasn't going to like it. "Go ahead."

"I did something really bad several years ago. I was reeling from a lot of things and I was out of control partly because I found out Elizabeth and Jason were lying to me about Jake. I handled it badly and did something I can't take back and it's the main reason that Jason doesn't want me anymore. He had forgiven me, but now, looking back, he doesn't understand how he could."

"Okay."

"When Jake was taken by that woman in the park, I was there. I watched and did nothing."

Patrick put his hands over his face. "Sam…."

"I know it was bad. I just wasn't in a good place. I was so hurt that Elizabeth was pregnant with his child and I couldn't have any. I lost it. I was a raving lunatic around the time of the black and white ball. I'm not proud of any of it." She made a strangled noise, "Um, there's something else."

He looked at her, but didn't say anything.

"Jason and Elizabeth were getting closer and I just couldn't let that happen. I hired some men to scare her in the park. They weren't going to hurt her, but I knew that if she was approached and Jason thought it was an enemy, that he would push her away. Later Jason found out and he threatened to kill me if I tried to hurt his son again."

Patrick closed his eyes. "I'm really surprised that you would hurt a child like that."

Sam wiped her face. "I know. I had never before and I haven't since. In fact, I helped save Jake from the Russians when he was kidnapped. I would never do anything like that again."

Patrick stood up. Jesus, he was Elizabeth's friend and here he was sleeping with a woman who endangered her children.

"Please say something. You know that I'm a different person now. I would never hurt Emma or Danny."

Patrick turned and looked at her. "I just need time to process this. I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded and watched him leave. There was a huge chance that Patrick was going to leave her and she didn't think she could take that right now. Despite everything, she had grown to love him, but she knew that if someone had done what she did to Danny, she wouldn't give them the time of day. She was shocked when Jason and Liz had forgiven her. Now, she was going to have to face the consequences. Losing Jason this time around probably was the biggest slap in the face and punishment that she could have ever received. She could handle jail. A life without Jason, however, was eating her up inside because she had mourned him for so long and he changed his mind.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick knocked on Elizabeth's door.

She got up and answered it. "Patrick."

"I need to speak with you."

He could see Jason on the couch. Liz grabbed her keys and Patrick followed her to the car and got in.

"What's going on?"

"Sam just told me what she did to Jake."

Liz was stunned. "Wow. I'm surprised."

"How did you forgive her?"

Liz shook her head. "Honestly, I think it was because I felt so badly about things I had done. I know people make mistakes and do things when they aren't in their right mind. But, looking back on it, I'm not sure that was the right thing to do. It opened a door for Jason to forgive her."

"How could you even look at me knowing that I was sleeping with her?"

"Patrick, I want you to judge Sam for the relationship she has with you. I could be really vindictive now, but I'm not going to ask you to break up with her because of me."

"I feel like I would be betraying our friendship."

"You wouldn't." She knew that Danny was attached to Patrick and she didn't want to hurt the little boy. "If Sam makes you happy, I don't want to take that away from either you or Danny. She hasn't done anything wrong to you and I hope to God she has learned from her mistakes. God knows I have."

"I guess I need time to think."

"Do you love her Patrick?"

He nodded.

"Well, then maybe that is what's most important. Love is also about forgiveness. Jason and I are in the midst of that now. This is all up to you. I won't get in the middle of it. If you think that Sam is the one for you, then I would never stand in your way. I didn't before and I could have told you. You've been through so much with Robin. I just want you to be happy." It didn't matter how she felt about Sam because it was Patrick's life. "Patrick, I did something to Sam regarding Danny that I can't take back and she doesn't even know about it. I regret it deeply. Sometimes we do things when we're at a low point that we can't undo." There was no excuse for either of their behavior, but the Danny secret was eating away at her.

He nodded. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Always."

They got out of the car and hugged and Patrick went back home. He had a lot to think about.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Victor Newman walked into the warehouse and was directed to the room where Victor and Helena were being held. When he moved into the doorway, he studied them for a moment. The hate practically radiated off of Helena and her brother-in-law didn't look too happy either.

"Victor Newman."

He was surprised. "You know me?"

Helena rolled her eyes. "Of course. I didn't come to be the exemplary businesswoman I am today without knowing all the players."

"It's funny, because I consider myself very well versed and I've never heard of you. Clearly, you aren't as impressive as you think."

She glared at him.

"In fact, from what I've read, Cassadine Industries has pretty much been in the crapper for years now."

"I don't think Newman Industries has done much better."

Victor chuckled. "Touche. Now, let's get down to business shall we? Your lab has been located. You'll stay here until we're done and then you'll be let go. But I have to warn you, if you try to retaliate, I am not an enemy that you want to tangle with. You understand me?"

Helena's eyes danced with glee. Had she found a replacement for Luke? "I can tell you right now that there is no way that I will let your actions go unpunished. There is always a price to pay."

"Then maybe you won't leave here. If you think I give a crap about you, then you are sadly mistaken. I will have no problem letting you rot in this room."

Victor C. sighed. "Helena, shut up. I for one just want to go home."

"God you're such a disappointment."

"You started this mess," Victor C. said glaring at her.

"I have some business to attend to. You'll be let out of your restraints after I leave. If you do anything hostile, they will shoot to kill." Victor opened the door. There was a good chance that he would have to follow up on his threats and he had no problem doing so.

He shut the door and a few minutes later, three guards came into the room and undid their restraints. They left and Victor looked at Helena. "They can be here to rescue us at any time."

"I know. You know I love a good game." Helena wanted them to think they had the upper hand. The truth is, the lab they had found was just digging at the surface and it would send them on a very dangerous path, one that would bring someone back that was going to do some serious damage to those who had turned against this person, especially since Helena's brainwashing and microchip would just take it to another level. Helena was stirring the pot, and when it came to a boil, her final revenge would be done. The only tweaks she would make would be adding Victor Newman to her list. Knocking him down a few pegs would be a distinct pleasure.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake and Jason buckled their seat belts and got ready for the short flight to Canada. They hadn't said much but Jason knew he needed to break the ice somehow.

"I'm taking a nap," Robin said before adjusting her neck pillow. Cody had already closed his eyes. He had insisted on tagging along after Milo had told him what was going on.

"I saw your mom in Genoa City. Are you going to try to visit her soon?" Jason asked.

Jake briefly glanced at him. "I think so. I heard you had a hard time with Nicholas at first."

"That had a lot to do with Avery. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still want to be with her?"

Jake shook his head. "Nah, that ship has sailed, crashed, and exploded. I think I might have dodged a bullet."

Jason smirked. "Just don't get on Faith's bad side. She can't stand Avery and has no problem voicing it."

Jake chuckled. "I think I'm going to start going by Dylan. Is that too weird for you?" He just felt like he wanted a fresh start.

"No. It's probably a good idea. You're going to have to embrace your past at some point. From what I can tell, you were a good guy."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "That hasn't really gotten me that far."

Jason sighed. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you were hurt. I know what it feels like to lose Elizabeth."

"Thanks. I hear you like motorcycles."

Jason smirked. "I love them. I can't wait to get back on mine. How about you?"

"I'm getting into it. Maybe you can show me where to go riding."

"There's a windy road going up to Vista Pointe."

Dylan slightly smiled. "Sounds good. Look, I don't hate you Jason. In fact, under other circumstances, I think we'd be good friends. It will be hard for me to see you with Elizabeth, but it's going to be something I have to get used to if I stay in town."

"Understandable."

Robin sighed in her sleep and both of them smiled. Before they knew it, they were landing.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sam knocked on Elizabeth's door.

Liz had taken the day off. In the morning, she and Jason had taken Michael to rehab and on the way back, Milo had let Jason know that Morgan was responsible for drugging Michael. He told Carly and she was livid. Liz couldn't believe that Jason let her handle it. He wouldn't even tell her what rehab Michael was in per his request. Liz was enjoying the new Jason.

To say she was surprised by Sam's visit was a major understatement.

"Come in,"

Sam walked by her and they sat down on the couch. "I need to thank you."

"For what?"

"For not trying to turn Patrick away from me. You could have easily done so and you didn't. Why?"

"Because I want him to be happy."

"Even if it's with me?"

"Yes. That is what friends are for." She had let so many people dictate her relationship with Jason and she wasn't going to do that to Patrick.

Sam shook her head. "Look, we have both done things in our lives that we never thought we would do. I can't take back what I did to Jake or Cameron no matter how much I want to. I was so out of control and I totally regret it. Cameron is such a good kid." She wiped away a tear. "My actions came back to haunt me in ways that I couldn't have anticipated. Losing Jason again pretty much has ripped me to shreds."

"Do you love Patrick?"

"Yes. I never would have thought we'd be good together, but we are and Emma is adorable."

"Is he willing to forgive you?"

"I think so. He's still mulling it over. If it doesn't work out, I'll be wrecked for a while, but I'll be strong for Danny. He's why I'm here actually. He'll be spending time with you and Jason and I don't want him to feel any animosity between us. I shouldn't have lashed out and said what I did at the hospital after what I did. I know this is a lot to ask for, but he's a great kid and I just want him to have a good life. My childhood sucked and I know yours did too. I want his to be so much better. Do you think that we could try to be civil around him?"

Liz looked her in the eye. "Okay. When Danny is here, I will treat him like I have always treated him. You don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you."

"Sam, when I came to you that day and confessed about trying to keep you and Jason apart, there was something I didn't admit to."

Sam stared at her for a moment. She always thought there was something more going on. "Maybe you shouldn't tell me."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Does Jason know?"

"Yes."

Sam closed her eyes for a minute. She had a feeling she was going to regret it, but she sighed and said, "Go ahead."

"I was the one that screwed up Danny's DNA tests."

"What do you mean?"

"I changed it and then I confessed to Jason the next day. I couldn't continue to lie."

Sam's bottom lip quivered. "You knew what it was like when Jake was taken, when you didn't know if he was safe or not. How could you do that to someone else?"

"I think we could ask each other that question all day long and not produce a good enough answer. I didn't even recognize myself during that time and you've said the same. I'm sorry. There were several reasons I lied and I think it was partially because of what you did to Jake and things you said to me while he was missing. Tea had been through so much and I wanted Jason back. I was a mess, just like you were."

Sam started to cry. "My God Elizabeth, we've hurt each other so badly. My heart was so broken at that time. My marriage had fallen apart, I thought I had been raped, and then to lose another baby…." She stopped for a moment to try to calm down. She needed to understand. "So, what, you wanted to get even with me?" It had shocked her that Elizabeth would do something like that.

"I didn't take it as far as you did and I also admitted to it right away, but at the time, I didn't think you should be around kids considering what you did to Jake."

"Wow. I just wished we were all honest with each other instead of saying there was forgiveness when there wasn't. It would have saved a lot of heartache. I think what kills me the most about all of this is that Jason apparently doesn't care. You get to be forgiven and loved by him no matter what you did in the past and I'll be judged for my bad choices forever."

"It's not that black or white Sam. He tried to understand what you were going through too. Look, I can't take it back. I told the truth so that I could try and make up for what I did. I'm not asking for forgiveness because I think we are both on the same boat with that. I just can't carry this around anymore. No more lies. I want to be a better example for Cameron."

Sam wiped her face. God this was so twisty. It was like karma had bitten her in the ass yet again. "I know I went off the deep end regarding you, Jason, and Jake, and I can't fix that, but I have tried to move on and be a better person. I'm trying to be a good mom to Danny." She bit her lip to stop herself from losing it. This was just too much. "I need to get out of here. I still mean what I said about Danny and that includes Cameron as well because of Emma. We'll both have to find a way to be civil. I just need some time to process this." Sam stood up so Liz followed suit. They would never be friends, too much damage had been done. But, the kids didn't deserve to suffer for it.


	16. Chapter 16 - Discovery

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Leki luuucky – Thanks! I agree. Liason is quality. I agree that I hate all the airtime Sam gets. They don't really invest in Liz. They just use her as a plot point and she doesn't get happy endings. Again – the writer's fault. I can't see Jake with Robin. I have someone in mind for him. Not sure if it will fly with you guys but I'm bold and going there lol. I think. * Guest re: Sam knowing the truth. I looked everywhere for transcripts or anything and I couldn't find it. How would she know unless Spinelli told her? I could be wrong but I couldn't find proof and I gave up searching (unless they re-wrote history and have implied it like they did with Cam being adopted by Lucky). I don't watch the show. Did she say she knew?* Guest – Who is saying it's the same? Most of Sam's argument settles around all the mistakes Liz has made re: Jason not just the DNA test. No one has said the kid part is the same. How could they? * Guest – I agree about character forgiveness. I try to give it evenly. Lol re: Avery.

Thanks for being open minded about the last chapter. I really wanted to show character growth and them acting like adults.

Chapter 16 - Discovery

They sat in an SUV outside the warehouse.

"It looks pretty quiet," Cody said.

"You're right. Victor already had his men clear it out. Someone should be coming out to get us."

A man walked towards them and Jason and Cody got out of the car.

"Mr. Morgan," he said holding out his hand.

Jason shook it. "Please, call me Jason."

"I'm Keith. We scoured the building. At first we found nothing but then, we used some radar and there is a sublevel.

Robin frowned and looked at Jake. "I don't remember it having one." She got out of the car and Jake followed.

"Follow me."

Keith led the way into the building and Robin frowned.

"This isn't the lab."

Jason looked around for a minute. "it doesn't look familiar."

Dylan sighed. "It does to me."

They all turned and looked at him.

"I think she had us in different labs," Dylan said.

"Were you ever on the sublevel?"

Dylan tried to think. "I'm not sure."

Jason and Cody make a trip around the building and then came back. "You said you scanned the building?"

"Yes. The printouts are in the office."

They followed him and they studied them. Jason was having a hard time reading them so he stepped back.

"Look over here," Robin said.

"That's a supply room," Keith said.

Jason moved out into the hallway and then located the supply room and entered and then felt for a light switch. It was empty. He walked around the room and then he turned around and looked at the entrance and realized that the entire closet was an elevator. "Guys, get in here."

They all crowded into it and he opened up a fuse box and there was a button that said S and another that said 1. Jason pushed the S and the room came to life and started moving.

"This is trippy," Dylan said.

"Leave it to Helena," Robin said.

They entered the sub-basement which was dark. Jason and Cody drew their guns and they used the flashlight from their phones to see. Once it was cleared, they finally found a light switch and turned it on.

There was a long hallway, so they walked down it checking out each room and then they came to a lab. Robin flicked on a light and gasped. "Wow."

There was a lot of state of the art equipment and then she noticed the side chamber and ran over to it. There were two bodies in there, but she couldn't tell who it was.

"Can we get them out?" Jason asked.

"They are frozen. I'll have to put on a special outfit."

"I'll put one on too."

She nodded and they went into a small room and pulled the suit on over their clothes.

Robin looked over at Cody. "If we can't get out, push that red button. It will override the system and shut everything down. So, only use it for emergencies. If we are going to thaw out whoever's in there, we'll have to do it slowly. Shutting down the system will result in their death."

Cody nodded.

"You ready?" she asked Jason.

He nodded and they put a helmet on and activated the special suits which would keep their bodies warm. Robin pressed a button and the doors opened and the room brightened and they walked inside. They went to the closest body. The face was turned away and when they walked around the isolation chamber and saw the woman's face, Robin and Jason were stunned to see Georgie Jones. Jason had to steady Robin for a moment. She began to cry knowing that her cousin could be brought back from the dead. Mac and Maxie were going to freak as well as Felicia. Jason left her at Georgie's side and he got a shock as well as he muttered curse words under his breath. Johnny O'Brien. Jesus. He was killed when it was discovered that he had been working for Alcazar. Jason had someone take care of it. This was going to be a messy situation if they brought him back, but he couldn't tell Robin the truth.

Robin motioned for them to leave the room and they left and ripped their helmets off.

"Wasn't that guy a guard?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. His name is Johnny O'Brien."

"I kind of get why she'd take Georgie. She could be used as a bargaining chip, but Johnny makes no sense."

"I don't know. Maybe she was going to brainwash him and use him against us. If I was distracted, then it would leave Emily and Elizabeth open to be attacked at the time."

Robin thought that was plausible.

Jason grew really quiet and his head dropped and Robin could tell he looked upset and then she realized why. "You thought Jake would be here didn't you?"

He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I guess I shouldn't have let myself hope. It would change so much."

She rubbed his arm.

"So what now?" Dylan asked.

"We camp out here and start thawing them out."

Robin turned a computer on. "I can monitor their stats as I slowly warm them up. When they are about half way there, I will activate a special process that will help bring them back completely. There's meds that have to be injected. It will take a few weeks. After they wake up, we can see if there is any permanent damage."

"This is crazy," Jason muttered.

"I know. They might not be totally the same when they wake up."

"What about the injuries they suffered before they died?" Dylan asked.

Robin smiled. "That's the beauty of this. Their bodies have already healed from the wounds. The technology is rather fascinating."

"I'm going to go check out the floor and see if there is a place to sleep. We'll need food."

"I think Mr. Newman sent a care package. It was on the second floor in the break room," Robin said.

Dylan left the room and Robin gave Jason a hug.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"I'm glad that you and Elizabeth are going to try. You both deserve to be happy."

"I'm sorry about you and Patrick. I know you gave up a lot for me."

She sighed. "I did what I had to do. I don't regret any of it."

Dylan walked back inside. There's a room with some twin beds in it. We can bunk down in there."

"I'll call Victor and give him and update," Jason said before walking out of the room as Dylan followed.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth unlocked the door to her studio. When Milo had handed her the key she was stunned Jason had kept paying the rent on it.

"Mommy, it's dusty in here."

She looked down at her son. "I know. We're going to have a dusting party."

Cameron looked at her skeptically and she laughed. Handing him a duster, she wielded hers like a sword.

"To the death," Cameron growled.

"Well that sounds too final."

Cameron grinned. "It's what all dust pirates say."

Liz smiled. "Alrighty then, dust mites everywhere beware."

They battled for a few minutes and then got to work.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena finished eating and looked over at Victor C. "They have probably found Georgianna and that guard."

Victor shook his head. "I still don't get why you took him."

She smirked. "I was going to program him to go after Sonny and Jason, but my plans changed so he stayed on ice." She always hated that Sonny had Luke's back.

"And now?"

She shrugged. "He means nothing to me. After your last coupe, we won't need anyone else's help."

Victor smirked. "It was rather clever of me."

"This is all working out so perfectly. Soon, they will think they've got everything they wanted."

"They'll be here for us tomorrow."

"That is fine. We'll hide until after Georgianna is thawed. Then, you'll lead them to the second lab."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Cameron collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm exhausted," Cameron said.

"Me too."

"It looks good in here."

"I used to live here when I was younger. I have a lot of good memories."

"With Lucky?"

Liz made a noise. "To be honest, they were with Jason."

Cameron looked down for a moment. "Is Jason going to come live with us?"

"For now, no. But, he will be around a lot if that's okay."

Cameron shrugged.

"You miss Jake don't you?"

He nodded. "It's okay to miss him Cam. I miss him too."

"Then why did you leave him?"

"I've been in love with Jason for a long time, but we could never be together before."

"But now you can?"

"Yes."

"I'm just tired of seeing you cry."

Liz hugged him. "I don't want to be sad anymore Cameron and I'm so sorry that I messed up so much. I'm going to try my best to be a better mom to you."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too baby."

"Can we get a milkshake from Kelly's?"

Liz smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

"Let's go," he said jumping up.

Liz laughed. She was starting to think that everything was going to be okay. She wanted to paint again. For so long she had buried her passion. In a way, it had a reminded her of Jason so she had filed it away.

"No more running," she said closing the door behind her. It was time for a fresh start.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked out onto the roof. There was a slight breeze and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I guess we both had the same idea," Dylan said quietly.

"If you want some privacy….."

"No, it's okay. Just felt like I could breathe up here. I've been remembering more about my time with Helena and who I was before. It can be a little overwhelming."

Jason nodded. "I agree."

"Did you get to see my dad before he died?"

"I moved him to Genoa City and he told me to leave for a few hours to take a break and he died while I was gone."

Dylan looked down. "He was good to me."

"He was a good man."

"I feel like I missed so much because of that bitch Helena."

"She has caused a lot of pain in Port Charles."

"What did she do to Elizabeth?"

Jason sighed. "That's a long story and we're going to be here for a while. I'll tell you a little at a time."

"Deal."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly paced back and forth in front of Morgan who was giving her an exasperated look. "What you did to your brother was disgusting and vile."

"You would know."

Carly stopped walking as her jaw clenched. "This ends now. This attitude you have like everyone in the world has done you wrong, it is getting you nowhere. You drugged your brother. You go around acting like you should be treated like an adult when you whine and throw tantrums like a child. On what planet was a drugged out Michael good to have around a baby? Are you crazy?"

"I did what I had to. Isn't that what you always say before you wreck someone's life?"

Carly growled. "I have made a ton of mistakes in my life, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to sit back and watch you and Michael destroy each other."

"He started this mess when he took Kiki from me."

"Oh please. As far as I'm concerned, he did you a favor. Where do you see this ending Morgan? Do you want Michael dead?"

Morgan gave her an attitude and shrugged.

"Michael was wrong for what went down with Kiki, but that doesn't give you the right to do what you did."

"You've always favored him."

"Oh—shut—up! Even if that were true in the way that you think it was, why take it out on him? Be mad at me. Michael was shot in the head. He was damaged from that and then he had to kill someone to protect me and went to jail and was raped. God forbid I worry about him."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Are we done?"

Carly shoved him backwards in the chair. "Let me tell you something, if you continue on the path you are going I will take you down. I love you Morgan, but I will not watch you tear your brother apart and the same goes for him. You got him back. This needs to end."

"He's destroying this family and you're yelling at me."

"You both are doing that. Do you even recall everything you did for Ava and Julian against your own father? Michael is in rehab, but trust me, you are not the only one that will be yelled at. What he did was beyond wrong too."

"Well, we get it honestly."

"Like I said, you are only an adult when it suits your purposes. Grow up Morgan. You wonder why no one takes you seriously when you run around pouting like someone peed in your cheerios all the time—whining and what not. Every decision you make is yours. You own it. That is what being an adult is. You can't blame me for screwing up your life because you know the difference between right and wrong. When people find out what you did, and they will, you're on your own. Let's see how you deal with that."

Morgan pushed past her and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Dear God Sonny, what have we done?"

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched Cameron sleep. It had been a long time since she had done that. He was so cute. She wanted him to be happy and see her being happy. They had been through so much together.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket and read the text. "Can I come over?"

She texted, "Yes," and went downstairs. When she heard movement on the steps, she opened the door and Patrick walked in.

"I brought chocolate."

She grinned. "That's what I'm talking about."

They plopped onto the couch.

"What's going on?"

"I got a job offer."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

"Yup. It's in Chicago."

"Wow. So you're thinking about taking it?"

"I would be crazy if I didn't."

She popped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. "I'd miss you."

He smiled at her fondly. "I'll take a life sized picture of myself and we can tape it to the back of your door."

She laughed. "I don't think Jason would like that."

"Are you sleeping with him? I can't believe you're cheating on me."

"No, we are not, but eventually, I'm going to want to tap that," she said using his own words against him.

Patrick almost spit out his chocolate and Liz cracked up.

"I'm really going to miss you Elizabeth and I know Emma will too."

"Is Sam going with you?"

He sighed. He still hadn't made up his mind. "We're going out of the country to finalize the divorce in a few days."

"She came over and apologized and asked if we could be civil."

He was surprised. "For Danny's sake?"

Liz nodded. "Yes."

"She told me what you did. I won't lie and say that I'm okay with it, but I also know that you regret it. You both do." He just felt really bad that both of them were so low emotionally that they would act out like that.

"I just hope that she doesn't lash out."

"I don't think she will. That didn't end so well for her last time. What's done is done and there's nothing that can change it. I think you both are different people today. I'm going to talk to her about the job offer this weekend. I guess I'll have to shit or get off the pot."

She crinkled her nose. "That is such a rancid saying."

He grinned. "You're so damned cute Webber. How come we didn't hook up?"

"Well, let me recount this, first you were with the she beast Britta because you couldn't keep your little Patrick in your pants and then you were with Liz light."

Patrick chuckled. "Liz light huh?"

"I could call her Disney Liz if that's better."

"I thought you liked Sabrina?"

Liz shrugged. "Let's just say, after finding out a few things, I'm not as enamored." Michael had spilled the truth about Sabrina and Avery on the ride to rehab. When she found out that Sabrina wanted Avery dead she was shocked. "The bottom line Drake, is that you can't handle this."

He grinned. "Promise me you'll write."

"Only if you'll write me back."

"Deal," he said holding out his hand.

She shook it. She was going to miss Patrick and she had a feeling that Epiphany was going to be in a bad mood for months.


	17. Chapter 17 - Perspective

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Chicki'62 I have no idea who you are thinking of but I seriously doubt you've guessed what I'm thinking lol. Are you thinking Carly? No. That is not who I'm thinking. * Guest – Patrick has custody. Do you really want Sam in town? Lol. Jason could still have Danny for the summer and holidays etc. and Chicago is not that far. * ilovedana – eventually but it's not like Robin has been around. I hate what they did to Robin on the show and I'm not even a Robin fan. * kikimoo – They've been broken up for a while haven't they? They were written so badly on the show to show her being kind of indifferent so I'll continue it until I fix it. * Guest – Sam knowing about the DNA switch is a total re-write. No one told her. Liz didn't and Jason was gone. Spinelli left town. Stupid writers. I hate when they do that. Well since I couldn't find that before I can't undo what I already wrote.

Ok so I realized I made a mistake in last chapter. I've never done this before but I'm replacing some text because I found transcripts of the Johnny/Jason confrontation re: Alcazar. I want to depict it right. Here is what I changed: Johnny O'Brien. Jesus. He was killed when it was discovered that he had been working for Alcazar. Jason had someone take care of it. This was going to be a messy situation if they brought him back but he couldn't tell Robin the truth.

Chapter 17 - Perspective

Liz's phone rang and Patrick grabbed it before she could get to it. They fought over it and Patrick won and said, "Gorgeous Elizabeth's phone, may I take your order? We're out of her world famous brownies, but I think we have some leftover chili."

"Do I need to put a hit out on you?" Jason asked.

Patrick grinned. "No need for violence….ouch!," he yelled as Elizabeth pinched him on the arm.

She grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, sounds like you're busy."

"Patrick was just shutting up."

Jason smiled.

"Hold on, he's leaving now."

Patrick got up. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted."

Liz shut the door behind her. "Where were we?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Milo had texted him that she was at the studio.

"Did you like your surprise?"

"I loved my surprise. Thank you for doing that. I didn't realize how much I missed this place. Cameron helped me dust."

She didn't know it yet, but Jason was going to be sending her an art care package the next day.

"Jason, Sam and I had a heart to heart and I admitted what I did to the DNA test."

Jason sighed. "I'm scared to ask how she took that."

"She was upset, but actually it wasn't as bad as I thought. I think she's more mad at you for forgiving me."

"It's not the same thing."

"I know, but it was still bad."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I needed to tell the whole truth." Liz took in a deep breath.

"Then we'll deal with it together. So, I have some news but you can't say a word."

"Okay."

"We found Georgie Jones and Johnny O'Brien frozen in the lab."

"Get the hell out. Oh my God. Mac and Maxie are going to freak. Is Robin okay?" Liz was shocked.

"She's excited."

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Johnny," Jason said uneasily.

"Why? What happened back then? I noticed he disappeared."

"He was working for Alcazar."

Liz was shocked. "Oh. What is else is wrong. You sound sad."

"I don't want to say."

"Jason, please. You can trust me."

There was a long pause. "I was hoping that we'd find Jake."

Liz was a silent for a long moment.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jason, you know that isn't possible. Jake's organs went to Carly's daughter."

"I know. I just….."

"You want another chance with him. I get it," she said before wiping away a tear.

"I didn't mean to make you sad."

"I just don't like how much you are hurting."

He cleared his throat. "I'll be fine because I know that we still have a chance."

"I wish I could hug you right now."

"Me too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Helena looked out the window replaying the Jake incident in her mind. It was genius to make Luke think he had killed a little boy. And it was also very convenient that another blonde hair little boy had been in an accident several nights before. The damage was consistent with Jake's and she had the bodies switched. She was surprised that he was a match for Joss, but it really didn't matter to her. Jake had extensive injuries and they did the best they could to get him healed, but he was still in a coma. So, they made a decision to use some of the cryonic drugs and hope that it would work and allow them to use the child in the future. Time will tell. If he doesn't make it, Elizabeth will be crushed so even better. Either way, they'd be too distracted to see her secret weapon coming.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason got up early and took a shower. Robin and Jake were still asleep. It was just messing with his head that he had basically been frozen. He was dead and brought back. It was like some crazy science fiction movie. He could barely fathom it. Life just seemed more precious now, and he needed to remind himself to appreciate it.

His phone rang and he quickly answered. "Victor?"

"Yes. I have some good and bad news."

"Go ahead."

"The bad news is that they escaped. I think their people knew where they were all along. With that said, the good news is that they are being followed. If there is a second lab, we'll find it."

"I don't think they'll come here. They wanted us to find this place."

"Just be careful and watch your back. If I find anything else, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

He walked into the break room and turned on the coffee machine and started mapping out a game plan.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into Kevin's office.

"Have a seat."

She sat down and Kevin got himself situated.

"So, I want you to explain to me your relationship with Lucky."

Liz groaned. "You're just going for the jugular.

Kevin smiled. "Since it was your first major relationship, I thought it was a good place to start.

"I had such a crush on him in high school, but he wanted my sister. He stood me up for the Valentine's day dance for her and I wandered into the park and was brutally raped. He found me and stayed by my side. I was a wreck. Everyone thought we were wonderful together. He thinks he picked me up from the ashes like he did all the work." She rolled her eyes. "We got pretty serious and then Helena happened. She took him and I thought he was dead and then I met Jason."

"And he helped you through it."

Liz slightly smiled. "He was wonderful. I saved him one day and started to get pretty attached to him and vice versa. When Lucky came back, he wasn't the same person and I couldn't stay away from Jason. He asked me to go away with him, but I was so stuck on stupid I said no. Lucky was the only concept of love that I had. I did think that I loved him, but honestly, I also felt like I owed him. When you think your damaged goods, you don't really think men will be lining up to be with you."

"That doesn't make for a good relationship."

"I know. I'm not going to say that I never loved him because that would be a lie, but it did become very unhealthy. He slept with my sister and of course, I forgave him eventually. Jason came back and I was just drawn to him. I think it was because I was so tired of all the Lucky drama. Do you know that I drank poison, making everyone think I was dead to end that stupid feud? God I'm an idiot. Jason was so good to me. When every other word out of my mouth was Lucky, he still stood by me. I was just scared to take a chance with Jason. It was the unknown. It wasn't like we were completely honest about how we felt either. I think I also didn't want everyone to be mad at me."

"Can you see where that pattern has repeated itself in your life?"

"Yes. Some of my worst decision making was based on that line of thinking."

"Go on."

"When Jason and I were finally on the same page, I found out he lied to me about Sonny being dead and it crushed me. I lashed out and we broke up. I admit, I was pretty forceful about not wanting him and Courtney swooped right on in and the next thing I know, they are together. I was so upset that he rebounded so quickly. I turned to Ric. I thought he would put me first and he was romantic but he had been screwing around with Faith Roscoe to get back at his brother and because of his obsession, she ended up causing me to have a miscarriage. He did horrible things to Carly." She shook her head like she was willing that memory to go away. "Ric was obsessed. He was feeding me birth control pills and it caused me to have a horrible reaction and I was in a coma. I almost died. Before that, he even let Carly think they had sex when she didn't remember anything which is rape. I still chose to forgive him. He was holding Carly in a panic room. She was pregnant and he was going to give me her baby. We broke up and divorced and I slept with Zander and got pregnant and then I took Ric back after all of that and remarried him. During alI that time I threatened Jason with a gun defending that ass and said horrible things. Ric screwed up again and ended up with Alexis and treated her horribly when she had cancer. And guess what? Yup, I took the louse back recently. He did something to a good friend and I broke up with him and then forgave him and took him back for the umpteenth time. I mean, I don't understand why I would do that. It repulses me." She started to cry.

"Elizabeth, if you were Jason, can you understand how it makes him feel to know that you forgave Ric for all of that and allowed him around Cameron, but you can't understand why he'd go back to Sam?"

"Oh I know it doesn't make sense. I even dated AJ when he had paid someone to kidnap kids. But Sam did what she did and I can't let it go. Maybe it's because it was my own kid; God that is a horrible thing to admit."

"How did you rationalize it in your head?"

"I saw the good in Ric. I wanted so badly to be loved and for him to choose me. Maybe I thought I deserved him. I don't know. I hate that I forgave him so many times. Why I can't I ever walk away? I stayed with Lucky over and over when I wasn't in love with him. Instead of telling him the truth, I went along with it because I didn't want to hurt him or I thought it was the best for the kids. God, we had been through so much and I was hurting myself worse by living a lie. I repeated that behavior over and over. I think part of me is scared I'm doing the same thing with Jason." It dawned on her that she had ripped Jason for his loyalty to Sonny when she did the same thing with Lucky.

Kevin was glad she went there. "It seems like you wanted Ric to change for you and maybe some of the other men too. Did you do that with Jason?"

She nodded. "I don't think I realized it at first. I wanted him to leave behind the violence and see that he was a good man. Maybe if I loved him enough, he would see how good we could be and choose me and it would change his perspective."

"It seems like you weren't as forgiving with Jason though. Why is that?"

She shrugged. "I've never thought about it before. Maybe it's because he does have the power to hurt me. Because it hurt me so deeply when he moved on with someone else, but the others…."

"Elizabeth, sometimes because you see yourself as so damaged, you want to fix people who are actually more severely damaged than you. You put up with more than you should and forgive them because I don't think you forgive yourself for many things. You think that your love can help them push aside the darkness and you fight for them because you really wish someone would do the same for you. The only person who has truly made you feel better about yourself is Jason and you judge him to a higher standard than you do anyone else. You don't see him as brain damaged, but he is and it does affect the way he processes life. But you ignore that because I think you don't want him to see himself as different just like you don't think he sees you as damaged. I'm not saying that he's not responsible for his actions though."

She wiped a tear away.

"It's all about perspective. Do you think you see yourself as damaged?"

She nodded. "I do. I am the queen of self-loathing. I think if I could stop thinking of myself that way, then maybe I could truly embrace love and be happy."

"To do that, you're going to have to honest with yourself and Jason about your feelings. It's not about right or wrong, but you two have shoved down your anger towards each other and you're going to have to trust each other to express it so you can move on."

"I know but I'm scared."

I don't want to go any further until we have the next session with Jason. You both need to be on the same page and trust the process before we can continue with this."

"Okay. I'm in. I'll do whatever it takes because I can't go back to the way I was."

Kevin smiled. "I'm proud of you Elizabeth. You've been through a lot and the fact that you are willing to experience the pain to get to the other side just shows how strong you really are."

"Thank you for saying that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked through the window at Johnny and Georgie. It had been two days since Robin started the process. Slow was putting it mildly. He really missed Elizabeth. His phone vibrated and he smiled when he saw the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

He closed his eyes savoring her voice. "I was just thinking about how much I missed you."

She slightly smiled. "I'm on a break and needed to hear your voice."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's been busy at the hospital. I started a painting last night."

Jason smiled. "Awesome."

"I was so excited when I got all the art supplies. You're so good to me."

"It's because I love you."

"I love you too. Cameron is painting alongside me."

"Really? I didn't know he was into it."

Liz smiled at the memory. "He loves it. Of course he painted himself as batman and Spencer as Robin."

Jason chuckled. "Keep those. Maybe they'll be worth someone one day if he decides to be an artist like his mom."

"Right now, he wants to be a superhero. I'm not sure how many job openings are out there."

"I haven't really thought about what I want to do going forward."

"I think at first, you shouldn't do anything. You deserve some down time."

"Maybe. I miss going to the gym."

Liz chuckled. "I do love the results."

"Elizabeth Webber are you flirting with me?"

"If you need to ask that then I'm getting rusty."

"Just don't go practicing with anyone else."

Jason turned when he heard Robin yelling into her phone. "Hey listen, something is going on with Robin. Will you call me when you get home tonight?"

"Of course. See you later."

"See you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin chuckled her phone onto the bed and sat down and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked sitting next to her.

"Patrick is thinking about taking a job in Chicago. He wants to move there."

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry." He wondered if Sam knew and what that would mean.

"This whole thing is a mess. I've ruined my relationship with Emma."

"Emma will come around as long as you stay in her life."

"That's just it though. If he leaves, I can't do that. Maybe I should consider moving to Chicago too. Once we're done with this, I need to put her first again."

"I agree. She needs you in her life."

Robin leaned her head on Jason's arm. "What are you going to do about Danny?"

"I don't know. I just—I want to be a good dad you know. I didn't get that chance with Jake. It would be easier for me and Sam if we were apart by distance, but I'm not sure that would be good for Danny."

"You need to get joint custody."

"Well, Diane did add it to the divorce papers. Patrick and Sam should be flying to the Dominican Republic today. So, I will."

"Well then you could object to her moving."

Jason shut his eyes. "I could."

"But you'd feel guilty because of Patrick."

"He's been there for them."

"Maybe you and Patrick need to have a talk."

Jason stood up and handed Robin his phone. "Dial his number."

Robin did and Jason walked out the room and headed upstairs to the roof.


	18. Chapter 18 – Painful Truths

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * chicki'62 – wink wink. Lol. * Guest – Very true re: Parenting in diff places. * Christica2 – They could easily but they won't.

Chapter 18 – Painful Truths

Patrick was sitting on a bench in the locker room. The talk with Robin hadn't gone well. He was angry with her. He felt like she abandoned Emma for Jason and that was just wrong to him. It wasn't that he didn't understand Robin's dilemma, but he just felt like Emma should have come first. He also understood that moving would take Emma away from her, but with Robin coming in and out of Emma's life the last few years, he just wanted her to have some stability.

His phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Jason."

Patrick was surprised. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to talk you about you leaving town."

"Jason, I don't see how you get a say."

"I get a say if you're taking Sam with you. I want to be a part of my son's life. I've already missed so much time with him."

"Then maybe you need to talk to Sam about that."

"Are you going to forgive her?"

"That's between me and Sam."

Jason sighed. "Patrick, I know that you're mad a Robin, but I don't see how leaving town is the best thing for Emma."

"Robin abandoned her child to go save you."

"If it was her mother or father she left to save, would you be this upset? I think your anger stems from the fact it was me."

Patrick growled. "I do have a problem that she would throw away her life for you."

"She didn't really have a choice at the time. She was being threatened. Yet that doesn't seem to matter to you."

"I'm not discussing my relationship with Robin with you and I can't tell you what to do about Danny. Your decisions regarding him are on you. I will say that he's a great little boy and he's excited that you're back. Don't screw it up like you did with Jake."

The line clicked and Jason closed his eyes for a minute. He really didn't want to make the next call but, he had too.

Sam grabbed her phone off the table. "Yeah."

"It's me."

She closed her eyes. "Hi."

"I heard about Patrick's job offer."

Sam sat down. "You're wondering if I'm going to go with him right? Well, I haven't decided."

"Sam, I really do want you to consider the fact that I want to be in Danny's life. He deserves to have a father who loves him."

"I know that."

"When you get back from the trip, can we all sit down and talk about it?"

Patrick had told her about his job offer earlier than he had planned to because word was getting out.

"Fine. I'll call you when we get back."

"Thank you."

There was no way in hell Jason was going to let her take Danny from him. He just didn't want to piss her off before the divorce went through.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Sam filed the paperwork. In two days, she would be divorced. It killed her that after everything that they had gone through, it had ended like this. Her choices and her actions had led to all of this and now she would have to live with it. Then there was Patrick. He had come out of nowhere to be a good friend and it had turned into something beautiful. She was happy with him. Jason coming back threw both of them for a loop, and the truth coming out about Jake had set them back. She wasn't sure that they would make it. Patrick considering the new job threw in another curve ball because she wasn't sure that she could take Danny away from Jason. God it was a mess. She went back to the hotel. Patrick had taken Emma and Danny to the pool so she put on a bathing suit and a cover up and went downstairs.

Emma screamed as Patrick tossed her into the pool. The floaties brought her back up to the surface and she laughed and swam to the side so Patrick could throw her in again. Danny was sitting next to him grinning.

Sam smiled and sat down next to Danny.

"Sam, come in with me," Emma said as Patrick put her on his lap.

"Alright, last one in..."

Emma squealed as Patrick tossed her and Sam slipped into the water. She held out her arms to Danny and he moved towards her and she pulled him into the pool.

Patrick slipped in and Danny swam over to him and then rested and went back to Sam.

"Can daddy go swimming?" Danny asked Sam.

She looked over at Patrick and then back at her son. "Maybe when we get back, you can ask him."

Danny smiled.

They continued to play and then went back upstairs. While Emma and Danny watched cartoons, Sam and Patrick went out onto the balcony.

"Jason called me yesterday."

Sam was surprised. "What did he want?"

"He's concerned about being separated from Danny and Robin being separated from Emma."

"I know. He wants us all to meet when he gets back. What about us?" she asked.

"I don't know. I loved where our relationship was going. Finding out what you did, let's just say that it's hard for me to understand."

"I don't even understand it. I get why you're hesitant. I did some horrible things. But it doesn't define who I am. I've changed and grown up. When the Russian's took Jake, I think I finally understood the enormity of what I had done and said."

"It shouldn't have taken you that long to realize that."

Sam wiped a tear away. "You're probably right. Hatred has a crazy way of skewing how you view life. After I lost my baby the first time, it wrecked me. Then, I get shot and was told I couldn't have kids and something broke in me. To make matters worse, Jason leaves me because of the danger. I wish I could have handled all of that differently. I can't go back and fix that. I can only be a better person now. I'm sure you've done things in your life you deeply regret. I don't judge you for your past but I feel like you can't see beyond mine. You need to decide sooner rather than later."

"I'm probably not that great with forgiveness."

"Robin forgave you for sleeping with Lisa."

Patrick looked away. "She did."

"You know Patrick, I'm not perfect. I'm going to make mistakes. So if that is what you're looking for…."

"No, I don't expect you to be perfect Sam, but you've got to see that fundamentally what you did regarding Jake was so beyond just making a mistake. You didn't just forget to buy milk or throw some red socks in with the white clothes. And I get you were emotionally distraught but the level you took it to is just hard for me to justify."

"Well, I'm not going to beg you Patrick. I'm done doing that with any man and I'm not sure there is anything I can do right now except to tell you that the person you fell for is still right here. The crazy person who did that Jake is not." She stood up. "I'm going to go lay down."

She disappeared back into the room and Patrick closed his eyes. He was so sick of his relationships falling apart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kevin finished setting up the Skype session with Jason. "Alright, I don't want to waste time here. You both need to confront your mistakes. So, we'll go back and forth in our sessions between you."

Liz shifted in her chair.

"The way you two forgive people who hurt you is not healthy because it's not honest. You're not doing it for the right reasons. I'm going to start with you Jason. Why aren't you mad at Elizabeth for asking you to give up Jake or taking Ric back for example?"

"I don't let myself go there. I don't want to hate her."

"Do you understand that stuffing down your feelings can cause you to make decisions that you wouldn't normally make? Were you scared to get mad at her?"

"Partly. I didn't want her to hate me and I didn't want to feel the pain."

"And who else do you do that with?"

Jason looked down. "Probably everybody."

"If you can't be honest with her and tell her how you felt, then you both won't have a chance. It's okay to be mad at someone you love. She expressed that she was mad about Sam to you and you took it and listened. I think you need to do the same thing."

Jason nodded.

"Jason do you think that you are damaged?"

"Yes."

"Explain."

"I just—I'm brain damaged. The accident caused me to have to learn everything all over again and sometimes I didn't have the greatest examples. My life was raw. I process everything differently. I was told I wasn't capable of love, but they were wrong. I am. I just think I don't have the best concept of what that is. My job is dark and people look down on me for it. I get it, but they do. It's like I'm never good enough and that I'm not worthy to have things like a family. For the longest time, I felt so stuck in my choices that I couldn't see beyond them. It was like a weight or a punishment I had to bear. It was hard for me to ask someone else to want to deal with that."

"When you said Sam accepted all of you, does that seem right or healthy to you?"

"I thought it did at the time."

"Could you see that maybe she was molding herself to be what she thought you needed?"

"No. I take people for their word or actions. I'm very literal."

Kevin slightly smiled. "So you thought it was fine that she was okay with your lifestyle, even after she was shot because of it?"

He shrugged. "Sort of. It was her choice. She's the one giving things up or taking on the burden of it."

Liz closed her eyes. How many times did Jason ask her to make the decision because she had everything to lose? "That's such a cop out."

He looked at the computer screen. "It's the truth. You have to make sacrifices to be in my world."

"I understand that, but you used that rationale to avoid totally committing or admitting how you felt."

"What do you mean?"

"When you would ask me to make the choice because I was the one giving up my normal crappy life, I would ask you what you wanted and you said it didn't matter."

"It didn't."

"Yes it did Jason. It mattered if you wanted to be with me or not. It mattered because you have feelings and I needed to hear that you wanted it as badly as I did. A relationship isn't one sided."

"Elizabeth, if you hadn't mattered to me and I didn't want to be with you, we wouldn't have had the conversation in the first place. You ran away from me because of the danger and used it as an excuse too."

"I know my part in this but was I suppose to do, read your mind?"

Jason sighed.

"Believe it or not, we're getting somewhere. Jason how does it make you feel to hear her say that?"

"I don't understand how she didn't know how I felt. I spoke to her differently. I looked at her differently. There were times I told her that I loved her. I wasn't always good with words, so I tried to show her how I felt. I was so scared to rock the boat. It was like having someone dangle something you love right in front of you but you could never reach it. I loved her so damn much but I always felt like she deserved more than what I could give her not to mention that the kids would be exposed to danger. I wanted her to go live the life I couldn't have but wanted so desperately. And it hurt every time we separated. She said I shouldn't be around her kids, that being with me was selfish of her. That she wasn't a good mom because she put her need to be with me first instead of putting her kids first. She went back and forth and so did I. God, I've spent most of my adult life in constant angst. It's exhausting."

"So you put her on a pedestal and no matter what she did, you never gave up on her or judged her for it."

"Pretty much."

"And I'm telling you that didn't help Elizabeth grow up or become a better person. In fact, you put more pressure on her by doing that."

Jason looked confused. "How is believing in someone or wanting them to be happy wrong?"

"It's not in and of itself. But you weren't just believing in her. You were letting her get away with doing things that were hurting herself. Instead of calling her on it, you gave in. How else do you explain agreeing to let go of Jake? Even after she asked you that and it made you feel so badly, you still didn't get mad at her. Do you think if you had asked her to give up Jake because Lucky was on drugs that she wouldn't have ripped you a new one?"

"I know she would have."

"But she expected you to just do what she asked and take the insult like what she was asking for was something mundane."

"Stop." Jason yelled. "I can't do this."

He got up and walked out of camera view and Liz started to cry. "I hurt him so much that day. I treated our relationship like it was nothing and mine with Lucky was everything. It was my false belief that I owed Lucky something; that I had hurt him and needed to fix it. I didn't want to be the bad guy. I knew everyone would hate me. I don't even understand why Jason doesn't hate me for it."

"I could never hate you Elizabeth. You are my heart." Jason sat back down. "I might hate that you asked me that to begin with, but I don't hate you. God, we were both so screwed up. It's not all your fault. Yes, I was crushed, but if I had just believed in myself, something you can't control, I would have fought for my son."

"Jason, why would you believe in yourself when no one else did? You were practically manipulated on a daily basis. I get what you are saying but I don't think you understand how most of the time when your self-worth is screwed up, it's also directly related to who is around you; especially in your case. I get that now. Maybe in a way I wanted you to fight but when I think about it, I took all the wind out of your sails with that one request. I was the one person who you trusted not to hurt you in that way and I crushed your heart without even considering what it would do to you."

"When Carly took Michael away from me. It broke me. I know he wasn't mine, but I loved him like he was. Unfortunately, she would rather have AJ or Sonny around her son than me. God, what she did to me was so messed up. When Courtney was pregnant and miscarried because she had to stick her nose into something she shouldn't have, I was so upset because I lost my chance to be a dad again. By the time I made a baby with you…. When you told me Jake was mine, I was so shocked that you had lied about it. I was going to be a dad and I thought finally, this is the one person who would never do anything like what Carly did to me. You would never keep me away from my child, but then you turned around and asked me to give him up and I just shut down. I couldn't deal with the pain, so I agreed, because I figured if you didn't even want me to be around our child, then maybe I shouldn't be a father; maybe I was that bad and selfish for wanting it." Jason didn't even realize that tears were falling down his face. He knew that what Carly and Liz did wasn't exactly the same, but they brought up the same issues and he had never thought about the parallel between them before.

"I'm so sorry. What I asked you was unforgiveable."

"You're wrong. I can't help but forgive you Elizabeth. That is how badly I want you in my life. You have forgiven me too. If I had made different choices in the past, maybe you would have believed in me more."

Liz started to sob and Kevin handed her a tissue.

"That's enough for today. I know this is painful but you need to work through this and be honest about your feelings. Trust each other that you can do that and still be committed to each other."

Liz nodded.

"I love you Elizabeth."

She looked up. "I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19 - Awakenings

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – I'm not remotely done with either one of them. I've been going back and forth and I spent many chapters with Jason suicidal over his relationship with Sam. The only diff. is that Liz had a one on one. Next joint session is Liz's turn to vent. I'm really not trying to beat a dead horse. The danger and insecurities are obviously why they both made the decisions they did and it did go both ways. Liz used the danger crap just as much as Jason did. Jason already addressed his side of that and so did Liz. Re: the not grieving with her part…..not sure how to touch that one because Liz and Lucky were the parents and the writer's purposely didn't allow Jason and Liz to grieve together. They hadn't been talking prior. He did come and see her and apologized and so did she. So, yeah, not sure about that or even what to say about it more (I address it somewhat after Jason's one on one session (Chapter 22). * Iris – Agree and Thank you! * Christica and Chicki'62 – I wish! Thanks!

By the way, in this fic, Georgie will be technically 28.

Chapter 19 - Awakenings

A week went by and the thawing was going well. Helena hadn't made a peep and Johnny and Georgie were starting to show signs of life. Jason was officially divorced. Elizabeth had finished her first painting in years and Victor was about to call with news that would send Robin and Jason on a very interesting new direction.

Jason grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

"It's Victor Newman."

"Hello, any news?"

"Yes. I know where the second lab is."

"Where?"

"South America."

Jason sighed. "Text me the address."

"The jet will be there in an hour. Stitch is on it. Robin can train him on how to take care of the patients."

"Thank you Victor."

"We'll talk about what to do with Helena and Victor later."

Jason ended the call and went to find Robin. She was giving the patients some injections of vitamins and minerals. "We have to go."

"What?"

"They found a second lab."

"I can't just leave them."

"Victor is sending Stitch. He's a doctor and he can help take care of them until we can bring them safely to Port Charles."

"Where is the other lab?"

"South America."

She sighed and looked down at Georgie. "They are going to wake up soon. I don't want her to be scared."

Dylan walked up to them. "I'll stay here with them." He handed her his phone. "Record a message to her."

Robin nodded and walked out of the room.

"Who do you think is at the other lab?"

"I don't know but I can't help but hope that Jake is there."

"I don't blame you. Elizabeth would be over the moon."

Robin came back in and handed the phone to him. "I'll go pack."

Jason left to pack as well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena walked up to Victor C. "So, the clue has been sent?"

"Yes. I'm sure Jason knows by now."

Helena smiled. "Good, then my plan is working. Once our secret agent is back among the living, he'll start picking them off one by one and I can't wait to watch the fallout."

Victor C. smiled. He couldn't wait either. Mikkos would be proud.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz picked up her phone. "Jason."

"Hey, I'm about to go to South America."

"For what?"

"Victor found the second lab."

Liz moved to a quiet area of the lunchroom. "Is Cody going with you?"

"Yes. Victor's guards are still here."

"I can't help but worry that you are walking into a trap." Elizabeth knew Helena too well and she was clearly manipulating them.

"We know that's a possibility. I'll be careful. I promise."

Liz sighed. "I just want you home." It was hard going through the therapy without him here. She needed to hold him and know they were really still okay.

"I know. It's almost over. I promise."

"Okay, go get ready and text me when you get down there."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stitch arrived and Robin took him to the lab. He was astonished at how much they had accomplished. She showed him where everything was and gave him the clipboard she had been using to keep track of injections.

"They should be fine and wake up within the next twenty-four hours."

Stitch nodded. "I'll take care of them."

"Thank you. Georgie means a lot to my family."

She left and Jason said goodbye to Jake before grabbing his suitcase and heading to the car. He couldn't help but wish that he would find his son.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas answered his phone.

"Hello my dear."

He almost groaned. "What do you want?"

"Someone is grumpy today."

"Look, I'm done keeping your secrets. I want nothing to do with you."

"Oh Nikolas, really, sometimes you disappoint me so."

"I'm hanging up now."

"There are some people that are about to wake up and a few more still on the way. I think you'll be pleased."

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "Now I'm really hanging up. I don't want to know." He ended the call and threw his phone onto the couch and hoped to God it wasn't a Cassadine she was referring too. His behavior during the last few months had been abhorrent and he couldn't let it continue. He had to get himself back on track before he did something that he'd never be able to take back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake sat next to Georgie. She was a pretty girl. He guessed she was somewhere in her late twenties. It was going to be hard for her since she had lost so many years. The more he remembered Helena, the more he hated her. The way she toyed around with people's lives really pissed him off. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Nikki."

He slightly smiled. "Hey."

"Are you still in Canada?"

"Yes. I'll be here for at least a few more days."

"If you need anything, I'm sure I can get Victor to send it to you."

"I'm fine. How are things going with you?"

"Oh, it's never a dull moment around here."

"How's your M.S.?"

She liked that he cared. "It's in remission. I'm not drinking and just trying to keep myself busy. I've been doing some volunteer work over at the hospital."

"Good. Maybe I can come see you once I'm back."

"I would really love that. Please consider it. I can always come to you if you can't make it happen."

"No, I want to go there and meet everyone. I'll make it happen, I promise."

Nikki smiled. "Good. I'll look forward to it. I'll call you soon."

Dylan smiled. "Bye."

Georgie began to move a little.

"Hey, you're okay," he said softly.

Her eyes began to flutter and it took a minute for her vision to clear. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dylan McAvoy. I came to rescue you with Robin Scorpio and Jason Morgan."

"Robin?"

He nodded and pulled out his phone and pressed play.

"Georgie, you don't even know how good it was to find you. We had missed you so much. I need you to rest. Dylan and Stitch are friends and will take really good care of you. Hopefully, I'll be seeing you soon and I'll explain everything. I love you."

Georgie was a little confused because Robin looked older than she should. Her body felt like a weight was laying on it and she couldn't move. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well, your body is recovering from some trauma. Over the next few days, you should be good as new."

He had a nice smile and was handsome. She wasn't thrilled with the name though.

"Rest Georgie. I promise I won't leave you."

He took her hand and watched as her eyes fluttered shut. He texted Robin and let her know what happened. Hopefully, she would be back in order to explain everything to Georgie. He really didn't want to have to tell her himself. Robin had told him what had happened to her and explaining that was sure to cause her distress.

He looked up and Johnny moved a little. Stitch beat him to it and moved to his side.

Johnny frowned when he didn't recognize the man.

"It's okay. You're safe."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor. Jason Morgan brought me here."

"Jason brought a doctor to me?"

His memory was fuzzy but he did remember that Sonny wanted him dead because he betrayed the organization.

"Yes." Stitch pulled out his phone and played a video of Jason.

"Hey, I guess you're wondering what the hell is going on. I'll explain the next time I see you. All you need to know is that your safe and I need you to rest. We'll discuss where we stand later. I'll talk to you soon."

Stitch put his phone away. "Try to sleep. Your body is still recovering and it will be a couple of days before you can walk."

Johnny shut his eyes. This was some crazy shit and he wondered if he was dreaming.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth put some finishing touches on her painting. Cameron had finished his homework and was watching a movie. She liked that he wanted to come to the studio with her. He was showing even more interest in art and she encouraged it. The cutest thing was that he hummed sometimes when he painted just like she does. Her phone buzzed and she got a text from Jason stating that he had landed. She stopped and said a prayer, hoping that he would be safe and come home to her. Losing him was not an option.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The car pulled up to the abandoned lab and they got up and were met with one of Victor's men who showed them inside.

"This I remember," Robin said as they moved further into the building.

"It looks familiar."

Robin quickly went to the lab and looked through the window. She could only see one bed. The other one seemed like it was pushed aside on purpose. "Let's get some suits on."

They quickly dressed and went inside. They could tell there was a man on the gurney in front of them and went to his side.

"Holy shit," Robin said.

Jason didn't know what to say. Why the hell would Helena save AJ of all people? "This doesn't make sense."

"I know. Michael has been spinning out of control. He'll be so happy."

Jason wasn't sure that they should even thaw out AJ after everything that had gone down. The last thing he wanted to deal with was fighting with him.

They moved to the right and there was a gurney and Jason dropped to his knees and started to cry.

Robin was stunned to see Jake laying on the gurney. "Oh my God." She knelt down and held Jason the best she could.

"I can't go over there. See if it's him, if it's possible." He wouldn't put it past Helena to try and trick them.

Robin nodded and got up and walked over the bed. He seemed so small. She had missed his cute little face. He appeared to fine. They wouldn't know if you would survive until they started the process. She would have to be a little more creative though because he was so little. Her mind was going a million miles a minute. "Jason, come here."

He got up and walked over. His hands were shaking as he reached out and touched his son. "My God Jake. Can you bring him back?"

"I hope so. It will be harder on his body due to his age. I'll have to bring him out of it slower."

"Just do it."

"Are you going to tell Liz?"

"I will but I want you to start the process. I'll wait a few days because I don't want to bring her here right away and he dies."

"I understand. I'll start the process on both of them."

Robin saw the look in Jason's eyes. "I know you are not the biggest AJ fan."

"Look, I know what I did to him was wrong. Really, I do. He just tends to cause so much damage."

"You have to do the right thing."

Jason shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. Bring him back."

Robin touched his arm. "I'll go prepare everything." She left the room and Jason moved closer to his son and touched his face.

"I love you Jake. I'm your dad and I promise I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry that I didn't watch over you and that I wasn't there for you. You're everything to me now. I need you to come back to us. Your mother needs you too. God she misses you so much. Please hold on."

Robin came back into the room and got everything started. Only time would tell if Jake would survive the process.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason texted Liz instead of talking to her. He really didn't think that he could keep himself from spilling the truth and he needed to make sure that the drugs Robin was giving Jake would take and he would make it through. According to Robin, the first forty-eight hours were crucial. If he made it then he was going to fly home and bring Liz back personally. He didn't want to tell her something like that over the phone. He figured that he could have the meeting with Patrick and Sam and then afterwards, he'd tell Elizabeth what was going on and they would fly back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie woke up and watched Dylan sleeping in the chair next to her bed. He looked so peaceful. Her body felt stiff but she was able to move a little more. She lifted her arm and Dylan opened his eyes.

"It still works."

She looked over at him as it dropped down to the bed. "Apparently."

"You okay?"

"I think so. This is all so bizarre."

"I know you're going to have a lot of questions. I'll call Robin a little later and she can explain more."

Jason had called him and told him what was going on. He was stunned but happy that Jake was found.

"I remember that someone attacked me."

"That's true."

"I just have no memory past that."

Dylan leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "It's going to take some time to put the pieces together but you'll find out soon what happened."

"How old are you?"

"Uh, I guess I'm 39."

She frowned. "You think?"

"Long story."

"Do you live in Port Charles? Because I don't remember seeing you before."

"I do now."

She smiled. "Are you dating anyone?" He was handsome and she was in need of some gossip.

"I was dating Elizabeth Webber?"

Georgie's eyes grew big. "Get out."

Dylan chuckled. "Did you like her?"

"Yes. She's nice. My sister hated her though. They were kind of enemies." She had never thought Maxie was right about what she did with Lucky.

"It's hard to imagine someone hating her."

"Why aren't you with her?" The timing wasn't matching up in her head.

"Because she's in love with Jason Morgan."

Georgie frowned. "I feel like I'm sleeping beauty and I woke up ten years later."

Dylan smirked.

"By the way, how do you spell your name?"

He spelled it and chuckled. "You look relieved."

"Believe it or not, my ex-husband's name is Dillon. He spells it differently."

"Well I hope you don't hate me because of my name."

She smiled. "You seem like a nice person. I can't imagine hating you."

Johnny cleared his throat. "If you two are done, I could use a beer."

Dylan smirked. "I don't think you'll be drinking one of those any time soon."

Johnny groaned. "Seriously, I need some answers. How come Jason looked older? I mean he still has that whole bad boy thing going on but I think I saw grey hair."

Dylan grinned. "I might have spotted a few in your hairline."

"Bite your tongue."

Dylan's phone rang. "Thank God."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"The tribes are restless."

Stitch walked in.

"Alright, grab a computer and we can do a face chat."

Stitch went into the other room and they set everything up. They pushed Johnny next to Georgie and then opened the software.

Robin and Jason could both be seen.

"Well look who it is," Johnny said trying to tread lightly.

"Hey pain in my ass. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm ninety. I'd like to know how I'm still here."

Robin smiled. "Welcome back O'Brien."

"Good to see you Scorpio."

"Georgie, you look awesome."

Georgie grinned. "I'm happy to see you but Johnny is right. We need some answers. How long have we been gone?"

Robin looked up at Jason and then back at the web cam. "It's 2015."

Johnny and Georgie's mouth dropped open.

"Are you pranking us?" Johnny asked.

"No. You both were killed, but Helena froze your bodies. She had doctor's working on a way to bring you back and she found it. I was brought in to finish the research and develop a protocol to bring you back safely."

Neither spoke for a long time. "Are you saying that I am 28?" Georgie asked.

Robin nodded. "Your body is the same but technically, yes."

Georgie started to cry and Johnny reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Jesus Morgan, this is a lot to deal with."

"I know. It's crazy."

"Are we going to be okay?" Georgie asked.

"Yes. I was frozen too and I'm fine," Jason said.

Georgie was shocked.

"It wasn't for as long as you, but I am a little different than I was before."

"In what way?"

"Well, my personality is lighter."

Johnny's head tilted. "I'll test you on that later."


	20. Chapter 20 - Together

A/N – Thanks for the comments and the reveals! Glad you like Dylan/Georgie pairing! * ilovedana53 – I hate AJ too but it fit the plot so well. Revenge baby. It's juicy soap stuff. * Leki luuucky – No JO &amp; Robin. Robin is hard for me because they dress her so dowdy on the show. There's no sizzle. * doralupin86 – Ah, I really wasn't trying to trick you lol. It was referenced that way because of Nik's relationship with Liz re: Jake.

To those who have asked, I don't have any plans to bring Emily back. Sorry.

Chapter 20 - Together

Jason smirked. At some point, he and Johnny were going to have a serious conversation. He still wasn't sure what to do about what went down.

"Dylan was taken by Helena too," Robin said.

Georgie looked over at him. "Really?"

Dylan nodded. "I looked a lot like Jason so Helena switched our lives. I was in an accident and had plastic surgery. I'm just remembering who I am."

"I know this is a lot to process and I'll fill you in later on what has been going on," Robin said.

"Is Maxie and Mac okay?"

Robin smiled. "Mac is married to Felicia and Maxie is a mom."

"Wow," Georgie said.

"She named the baby after you."

Georgie's eyes filled with tears.

"I have a daughter named Emma."

Georgie was overwhelmed.

"Robin, I think that's enough. Her blood pressure is through the roof," Stitch said.

Dylan stood up. "Georgie, look at me."

She looked up at him as the tears started to fall.

"It's going to be alright. I promise. We'll all stick together and help each other. You're not alone."

She dove into his chest and Dylan held her.

Johnny looked back at the computer screen. "We'll take care of her."

"We have to go. We found some more patients we're helping," Robin said.

"Okay," Georgie said pulling back and lying against her pillows.

"Hang in there," Jason said.

They ended the chat and Robin looked over at Jason. "This is going to be hard on them. You can't get those years back. Legally, they have to be their age, but in their head they aren't. I didn't think about how that would affect Jake."

"Me either. How does he go to school?"

"He would have been about to start pre-kindergarten."

"I could have Spinelli change his birth date for school purposes," Jason said.

Robin smirked. "It would be weird considering everyone knows otherwise. You have to realize that it will be all over the news when he comes back. How are we going to explain that he never aged?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know. The only thing we could do is call him something different; maybe say that Elizabeth and I had another child, but I really don't want to do that." Jason stood up and started pacing back and forth. "I'll talk it over with Elizabeth and see what she wants to do, but I think we're going to have to tell the truth about the cryonics and make some kind of deal with the school." This was a mess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Robin gave both AJ and Jake shots. All they could do was wait and see how they progressed. Jason spent every waking moment at Jake's side. If he made it until the next day, Jason was going to fly back and get Liz. They would get through this together.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Georgie stood on her own two feet for the first time since she was "killed" and her knees buckled and Dylan grabbed her and held her up. "Woah there."

Johnny was leaning on Stitch as he slowly walked forward.

Georgie leaned on Dylan and they started to walk. "I didn't think it would be this hard.

"We were frozen popsicles for a long time," Johnny said.

Georgie giggled. "I'll race ya."

Johnny grinned. "You're on princess."

They lined up and Georgie looked up at Dylan. "You better help me win this."

Dylan smirked and looked at Stitch. "I have something to my advantage."

Stitch rolled his eyes.

"Stitch can't run to save his life."

Georgie grinned. "Go," she yelled. Both of them started forward slowly. Johnny tried to reach over and tickle Georgie and Dylan pulled her closer. "No cheating O'Brien."

Johnny smirked. "Eat my dust Jones."

They both made it to the finish line at the same time, which wasn't that far away, and then collapsed to the floor laughing. Dylan and Stitch grinned as they watched them.

"They're going to be okay," Stitch said. He still couldn't believe it was possible. He had studied the notes Robin left. It was incredible and in the wrong hands, it could be really bad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished her shift and went into the locker room. She was tired and glad that she had off the next day. Epiphany walked in.

"That was rough."

Liz nodded. "It always is when you lose a child." It reminded her of losing Jake.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down at it and grinned.

"What?"

"Jason will be landing in an hour."

Epiphany frowned. "You didn't know?"

"Nope. I guess it's a surprise. He wants me to meet him at the penthouse."

"You better shower and get dressed."

Liz nodded. "And shave."

Epiphany gave her a look. "You planning something?"

Liz chuckled. "Not really, but a girl should be prepared for a make out session just in case. I feel like I haven't seen him in years."

Epiphany chuckled. "He is a fine specimen of man."

"You don't even want to know how hot he is."

"Girl, I don't know how you have resisted jumping his bones since he got back."

Liz's head tilted. "Epiphany, you would do Jason?"

Epiphany gave her a look.

"But you hate the mob."

"I do, but I still have eyes."

Liz chuckled. "Next time we're at the Floating Rib, I'll make sure to drag him out to the dance floor and we can make a Jason sandwich."

Epiphany grinned. "You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz heard the door giggle at the penthouse and stood up. She was shocked when Patrick and Sam walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"Jason asked us to come."

"Oh."

They sat down.

"So you don't know anything about this?" Patrick asked.

"No," Liz said looking at her phone. "Jason should be here any minute."

The door opened and Liz stood up and ran over to Jason and he lifted her up and kissed her passionately.

"Awkward," Patrick said as Sam looked away.

"I missed you so much," Elizabeth said.

Jason grinned. "I missed you too." He lowered her down to the floor and they sat down.

"So, why did you summon us?" Patrick asked.

"We need to talk about your plans."

Patrick frowned. "Why the urgency?"

"When do you have to let them know?"

"Next week."

"Look, we have joint custody of Danny now and I'm going to protest you leaving with him."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. "Jason, that's not fair."

"You're right it's not fair that Danny lose his father as soon as he gets him back. And it's not fair to Emma to lose her mother when she just got her back too."

Patrick groaned. "Robin isn't even coming around to see her."

"That's because something important came up."

"Doesn't it always?" Patrick muttered.

Sam wiped the tears off of her face. "Are you taking me to court?"

"If I have to, then yes."

"God forbid I be happy."

Patrick sighed. "I need a moment to talk to Sam."

Elizabeth looked over at Jason. They got up and went into the kitchen.

"Jason, I'm kind of surprised that you came home and wanted to talk to them first. What is going on?"

"You should sit down."

"I'm fine. Just tell me."

"Elizabeth, when we got to the lab, we found AJ."

She frowned. "What?"

"I know. It's crazy right?"

She was stunned. "Michael and Monica are going to be so happy."

Jason nodded. "There was someone else."

Liz's mind was filtering through people they thought had died. "Who?"

"Elizabeth, Jake is alive."

"What?"

Jason smiled. "She had Jake. Robin started the process to bring him back two days ago. We just wanted to make sure he'd survive past forty-eight hours before we told you."

Liz heard what he said, but her brain couldn't process it. He saw her eyes flutter and she started to pass out and Jason lunged forward and grabbed her and picked her up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick sighed. "I'll turn down the job."

Sam wiped her face. "You would do that?"

"I don't want to hurt Emma or Danny. I'm not sure what will happen between us, but I think we need to put the kids first."

Sam nodded okay.

Jason rounded the corner with Liz in his arms.

"What the hell?" Patrick asked standing up. Sam moved to the side and Jason laid Elizabeth down. "What happened?"

"I told her something and it was too much for her."

"If you're going to hurt her Morgan again, I'm going to kick your ass."

Jason gave him a look and turned back to Elizabeth who was coming too. "Baby, it's okay."

She started to cry. "He's really alive?"

"Yes."

She threw herself into Jason's arms and he held her as she sobbed.

"Do you two want to explain?" Patrick asked.

"Helena took the bodies of a few people we all thought died and she basically had them frozen and with Robin's help, we're bringing them back to life."

Patrick frowned. "Cyronics?"

"Yes. They were cryopreserved."

Patrick thought for a moment. That was the project Robin had been working on from the beginning. "That's incredible."

"I know. It can't be made public until we think it though. It could be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"I agree," Patrick said.

"So, who did she bring back that made Elizabeth faint?" Sam asked.

"Jake."

"What?" Patrick asked.

"We're in the process of reversing…."

Sam's eyes fluttered and she passed out. Patrick caught her and sat down with her.

"I need to see him," Elizabeth said.

"I know. We take off in an hour."

He had only had the meeting because he knew he wouldn't be back for weeks.

Liz got up and ran upstairs. Jason turned to Patrick. "You can't tell anyone."

"Okay. So, he'll still be four technically. How are you going to handle this?"

"I don't know. Legally, there is no reference. I'm not sure what we're going to do."

Sam started to wake up and she looked up at Patrick. "Jake is alive?"

"Yes."

She looked over at Jason. "You can make things right now."

"I know."

"I want to come with you just in case," Patrick said.

"Patrick." Jason said.

"No, if something goes wrong you'll need a surgeon. Liz cannot lose him again."

Sam stood up. This was incredible. "I'll watch Emma. Where is Cameron?"

"He's with Nikolas. I'll have Liz call him."

Patrick stood up too. "I'll go pack. Pick me up on the way."

They left in a hurry and Jason went upstairs.

Liz looked up at him and grinned and ran over to him and Jason kissed her thoroughly. "You brought him back to me."

"We can thank Victor for finding the lab."

"I can't wait to see him. I don't understand how this could happen, but my baby is back."

"Patrick is coming with us. We need to find someone to watch Cameron."

Liz pulled out her phone and called Epiphany. "Hey, I need a huge favor."

"What's up?"

"I have a family emergency. Can you watch Cameron for me? It might be a few weeks before I can come back."

Epiphany was wondering what was up. "Of course I can. You want me to stay at your house?"

"That would be great. I'll leave the key with Sam. He's with Spencer right now. Nikolas was going to drop him off in an hour."

"Alright. Be safe."

"I'll check in tomorrow and I'll text you the information about school and call them to put you on the list."

"I'll talk to you soon."

Liz smiled and gave Jason another hug. "Let's go."

They finished packing and headed downstairs. Liz had cried on and off still trying to get over the shock. They picked up Patrick and headed to the airport.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth buckled herself in. "Can't they make this thing go any faster?"

Patrick smirked. "Keep your pants on Webber."

"How about you don't mention her pants?"

Patrick looked over at Jason and grinned.

"What are we waiting for?" Liz growled. She frowned when the door to the plane opened. "What the hell?"

"We have some guests joining us."

Liz's mouth dropped open when Georgie slowly walked towards her with an assist from Dylan. She took off her seat belt and ran towards her and gave her a big hug. Georgie held on for dear life.

"Let me get a good look at you," Liz said pulling back. "Gorgeous."

Georgie blushed. "You look the same."

Liz grinned. "You are good for the ego." She looked up at Dylan. "Hi Jake."

"I'm going by Dylan now."

"I'll work on that."

Patrick gave Georgie a hug and then Dylan walked her over to a seat and sat down next to her. Johnny appeared and Liz squealed and gave him a big hug.

"Now that's a great welcome." Elizabeth looked beautiful and really didn't seem to have aged that much.

Stitch had gone back to Genoa City since Patrick was joining them, so one of Victor's men had helped Johnny onto the plane. Jason got up and got him seated, but they really didn't say much to each other.

"Hey Georgie."

Georgie smiled. Jason looked older but he was still very handsome. "Hi."

They all got buckled in. The plan started to taxi and Liz smiled. "We're coming Jake."

Jason grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Why are we bringing them to South America?"

"I thought it was better to have us all in one place. I want Patrick to examine them and make sure there are no issues."

Liz nodded. They took off and she looked over at Johnny who had already fallen asleep next to Georgie whose head rested on Dylan's arm. He gave Liz a slight smile and then closed his eyes. The flight would take several hours and they all were exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie grinned as Jason nudged Elizabeth and she frowned in her sleep and muttered.

"She's not good with the whole waking up thing," Dylan said to her.

"I think it's cute."

Johnny grinned.

Elizabeth glared at Jason who couldn't help it and smiled.

"Baby, we're about to land."

She stretched, forgetting she had an audience and when she turned and saw everyone smiling she blushed a deep red. "How long?"

"Five minutes."

She smiled and couldn't wait to see her son.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin watched them walk into the lobby and was shocked to see Patrick.

"Where is he?"

Robin gave Liz a hug and then showed her Jake through the window. Liz put on a suit and they went inside. When she saw Jake she started to cry. "Hey baby, mommy's here. He looks so perfect Robin."

Robin gave her a watery smile. "That's because he is."

"Mommy missed you so badly and Cameron too. And your daddy, he loves you so much. He wants to make up for every second he missed with you. You look just like him you know. Please come back to us Jake. I don't think I could lose you again. I don't have the strength."

Robin left the room and Liz spent some more time talking to him and then went outside. It would be quite a while before Jake would wake up, they would all just have to have faith in the process.

Liz sat down. Jason was still getting Johnny and Georgie settled. She watched Patrick going into the room. Robin had just briefed him.

"Is it hard having Patrick here?"

"A little bit. I feel like he hates me you know? I get it, but it doesn't make it any easier."

Liz reached over and squeezed her hand. "I want to thank you for saving my family."

"Seeing Jake again makes it all worth it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick couldn't believe his eyes. Jake. He looked exactly like he did before as if no time had passed. It was a freaking miracle. He looked at his vitals and studied his chart. This was going to be tricky. Robin had changed some of the medicines she was injecting. Some, she had made a smaller dosage and then others she had added. What Patrick was concerned about was brain and organ function. They would have to warm him up more slowly and just pray that his body would respond. They had him in a specialized chamber to make sure they could monitor his progression. A thought crossed his mind and he went back into the other room.

"Robin, there's a solution I want to try to add to the protocol."

She listened to what he had to say and added some suggestions and they went to do some testing while Elizabeth went to find the others.


	21. Chapter 21 – Making Changes

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Alright, not much time to write lately because of OT. If I disappear for a day, that's why. Glad you liked Patrick, Gelan, and Johnny O.! * ilovedana53 – Like or not, Sam is sorry for what she did regardless of the reasons and it would be a shock given all the drama her choices re: Jake have caused. * Guest – Not sure if I want Liz raising Danny full time. I want them to adults in this. She may or may not end up alone but I'm not going to make her crazy or anything. *

Chapter 21 – Making Changes

Jason was in a room alone with Johnny. He wasn't sure how the conversation would go, but it was definitely needed.

"Why did you bring me back after what went down?" Johnny asked.

"I couldn't tell Robin not to. She would have asked too many questions."

Johnny nodded. "Now what? You kill me for good this time?"

"I just can't believe you sold us out because of a gambling debt. Why didn't you come to me?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "You were stuck on Courtney at the time."

Jason sighed. "Really?"

"I could have said stuck on stupid since you let Elizabeth go for that idiot."

"We're not talking about my personal life right now. I have always felt like something was missing in this story. Now is your chance to come clean."

Johnny closed his eyes and looked down. "They had my mom. Alcazar said if I didn't turn on you, he'd kill her."

"I could have fixed things." Jason was frustrated that he didn't come to him. All of this could have been avoided.

"How? She was in Ireland. How exactly were you going to save my mom before Alcazar's men could pull the trigger? Besides, I'm just a fucking guard. Sonny would have never backed me like that."

"We'll I'm not Sonny. You didn't even give me a chance."

"I'm sorry. I can't go back. It's too late for that."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know how to trust you."

"I'm hoping you'll let me earn me it. Look, I know I screwed up. I wish I had come to you but it was my mom Jason."

"Sonny will flip his lid. I'll have to keep you hidden for now."

"Where's Francis?"

"The island. Johnny, I've been out of the mob for the last few years thinking I was someone else. Sonny shot and killed AJ. He went to jail and got out on good behavior. I told him I wasn't going back and he didn't accept it, not that I give a shit. I'm not going back which means I can't protect you."

"I understand. I'm on my own. I'm not running Jason. I refuse to do that. You are still going to need guards and I want to do that for you. I'm good. Yeah, I haven't shot a gun in like twelve years but for me it's like I went to sleep one day and woke up the next. I'm good to go."

"Let me think about it. I know that people make mistakes but you would be guarding my family and they would mean everything to me."

"Okay. If you decide I can't be trusted then I'll go away."

Jason stood up and walked towards the door.

"You're looking old."

Jason spun around. "I could still kick your ass."

Johnny smirked and Jason shook his head and walked out. He wasn't sure what to do at this point.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth found Jason in one of the sleeping rooms. "Hey."

He smiled as she rushed towards him and they hugged. "How are you holding up?"

"I wish I could hold him. It's going to be a long process."

"I know. Are you going to be able to take some time off work?"

"I'll call but if they say no I'll quit. Maybe I should just take a leave of absence. I'm not going to want to let Jake out of my sight anyway."

"Whatever you want to do, I'll have your back. Elizabeth. I was wondering, do you want to stay in the house you're in?"

"Why?"

"Well, Sam is practically next door."

She sighed. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Did you have some other place in mind?"

He shook his head.

"We'll think about it. You have an appointment tomorrow with Kevin by yourself."

Jason sat time. "Yeah."

She smirked. "I know it's painful but in the end, it's going to help us."

"That's why I agreed to it."

She sat on his lap softly stroked his face. "I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel like you didn't matter or you weren't good enough."

"And I'm sorry that I made you feel like I wouldn't choose you are you weren't enough because it's so far from the truth."

She leaned her forehead against his. "No more Jason. We are in this to win this."

He slightly smiled and then kissed her reverently. "Definitely."

She gave him one more peck before pushing herself up. "I have to call Cameron. I hate leaving him but we can't bring him here. It would be too much stress if something goes wrong."

"I know. I'm hoping we can all go home together. It's going to be a huge surprise."

"How are we going to explain it?"

"We'll talk; especially about Jake."

She nodded and then left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason went to a room and set up the video chat with Kevin. He was nervous. The last session was brutal for him. It was overwhelming realizing how much they had hurt each other.

"Hello Jason."

"Hey."

"I know you're a busy man so we'll get started."

"Okay."

Kevin took a sip of water. "I want to talk about Sonny and Carly."

Jason almost groaned.

"I understand that the business requires loyalty but I need you to tell me why you took it to the lengths that you did."

"I guess it was because I felt so emotional after the accident. I couldn't relate to anyone and it felt like no one would accept me. Sonny took me in and gave me a job. He worked with me and gave me something to focus on beside the anger that was overwhelming me. I felt like I owed him."

"Do you realize that Liz felt the same way about Lucky?"

He had heard her say that before. "I never really compared them at the time."

"You both are more similar than I think you give each other credit for."

"I know I hurt her because the business came first."

"And she hurt you because Lucky came first. Explain to me the business part."

"It's just the nature of the beast. That is what's expected. I chose that life before I met her. To me, it was just who I was."

"But it's not who you are. It's a job and you're Jason. A job is usually not twenty-four hours a day every day. Were you allowed to have a life outside of work?"

He shrugged. "Mostly on Sonny's terms but there were times that I took off for long periods of time."

"Were some of them because of Elizabeth and her not returning your feelings?"

"Partly."

"Do you realize that when you'd leave that she felt abandoned?"

"Not really. I thought it was for the best. I was damaged and my life was violent. She told me over and over that it was lucky she loved and she wanted to be with him. It was hard to watch. I think part of me just wanted to be normal and I felt like I couldn't. My lifestyle always pushed people away.."

"Lucky was safe for Elizabeth. When you didn't stay and fight, it didn't really give her incentive to choose you. Do you understand that?"

"To a degree. I mean, I'm not sure what I was supposed to do. I didn't want to be the reason they broke up. I wanted her to find her own way."

"And choose you."

"Yes."

"So you both wanted something from the other that you never communicated to each other."

Jason nodded.

"What about Carly?"

"She was fierce and I thought she had my back."

"You thought? Do you feel differently now?"

He fidgeted in his seat. "She hurt me pretty badly when she slept with Sonny and then took Michael away from me. I look at it now and I don't understand why I so easily forgave her. I made excuses for her behavior. I think she convinced me that I was her best friend and I basically was her bitch." It was hard to look back and see himself and everyone else in such a bad light.

"Why did you let her treat you like that?"

"I really didn't have any friends. She and Sonny were pretty much it. Maybe I didn't want to be all alone. Even though Carly was crazy, she said she loved me."

"Did you think the Quartermaine's loved you?"

"I don't think I believed it then because they didn't accept me. I thought Carly did, so when she said she loved me it meant something."

"Just maybe that relationship was toxic and you convinced yourself it was okay to be that way because you needed so badly to be accepted by someone."

"Yeah."

"Jason, it isn't your job to clean up Carly's messes. She uses you as an excuse not to act maturely and you are not helping her by doing that. Not to mention, that according to Elizabeth, she disrespects her a lot."

Jason regretted letting Carly talk to Elizabeth the way she did. He should have stopped it. "I know. I've already made some changes and she says she's not going to ask me to do it anymore."

"That's going to be hard for her because it's what she has always done with you. In a true friendship, where someone truly loves, accepts, and has your back, you don't put the other person in a position to have to harm for you or be there at your beck and call. I need you to understand how much damage that friendship has done to you as a person."

"Michael is at the center of that. I even went to jail for him."

"But yet, you wouldn't make sacrifices for Jake."

Jason's eyes teared. "I thought the ultimate sacrifice for Jake was giving him up even though it killed me."

"The fact that they would let you go to jail for him and didn't step up as his parent speaks volumes of your so called friendship and their parenting skills. What else have you done for Sonny?"

"Too much to list. It's because of him that I even got involved with Sam."

"And you didn't say no to him right?"

He shook his head. "I really wish I had but in my mind he was the boss and I owed him. I have a lot of regrets. I wish I could go back and not get involved with the whole Michael situation. It pitted me against my brother." He had been thinking about his relationship with AJ a lot since they discovered him. "I know at the time, we didn't get along or even like each other. But, he was still family and that was a concept I just didn't get back then. Sonny was family to me. He became everything. In my mind, the Quartermaines were the enemy." His thinking had been so skewed.

"How did Liz figure into this?"

"She was my light. She represented everything I thought I couldn't have. I think I would have gotten shot on purpose just so she could take care of me and feed me that god awful soup."

Kevin smiled. "Do you think you deserve her now?"

"No. The difference is that I want to be the man she does deserves now. I just need her in my life and that outweighs everything else."

"Jason, I really want you to think of all the sacrifices you've made over the years for people that you shouldn't have. Why couldn't you tell people no? You need to re-evaluate your friendships. I want you to separate love and acceptance. You can love someone and not accept their behavior and someone can love you and not accept the violence in your life. Accepting you for you does not have to include your job. Knowing something is unhealthy and pretending it's okay is wrong."

Jason nodded.

"That's enough for today okay?"

"Okay."

They said goodbye and Jason sat in the dark for a long time and the more he thought about his relationships and how toxic they were the more upset he got. He started to cry because he realized how much damage was done and how skewed his perceptions were because of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz went to find Jason because he never came back after the session. She searched until she found the room he was in and she leaned her head against the door and she could hear him softly crying and her heart broke.

Slowly, she opened the door and moved towards him and he grabbed her and held on for dear life. When he calmed down enough, she spoke, "Talk to me."

"I'm an idiot."

"Sometimes."

He squeezed her tighter. "I've made so many mistakes that I can't take back. I made the business everything when I shouldn't have. I look back and see that my relationship with Sonny and Carly has led to so many toxic decisions. Jesus, I came to you and asked you for Jake's organs."

"Jason, Joss was going to die. I do get why you would ask. I just wasn't remotely ready to do that and I felt like you didn't care about Jake. You chose to be around Carly's kids when you wouldn't even be around your own."

"The only reason for that was because she was already in the life and chose it. Everyone knew about her and the kids and they were already a target. I tried to stay away for a while, but I just gave in because she was willing to let me be there and she just didn't listen. So I did the best I could to protect them and I failed a lot."

Liz sighed. "I understand but it still hurts. I just felt like even though our son was dead, your first instinct was to help Carly instead of me."

"I didn't know what to do. We had kept this huge secret and I didn't even feel like I had a right to even grieve for Jake. I wasn't a father to him. Carly begged me to help her because she was desperate and as usual, I gave in. Never again. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that. At the time I just didn't see my friendship with her for what it was. She made me feel important, like I was worth fighting for and I couldn't let Josslyn die after we had lost Jake. Afterwards, I threw myself into saving Michael because I couldn't save Jake. I did everything I could do to distract myself that Jake was gone." He held his head down in shame realizing how much he had ran from his feelings.

"Those were some of the darkest times in my life."

"And I wasn't there for you."

"I was not your responsibility and I had a lot of people around me."

"I felt like I caused you more pain when I brought the motorcycle back. I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

Liz wiped her face. "Our little boy is alive and we need to focus on that. He's going to need our love and attention. We can't go back but it matters to me that you are sorry and want to do things differently now."

"And I'll do whatever it takes; give him whatever he needs. That goes for you too Elizabeth. Will you let me?"

She nodded. "I love you so much Jason."

"I love you too."

They kissed and hugged, both lost in their own thoughts. They were tired of the pain and found comfort in their love for each other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later, AJ was doing pretty well. It would be a while until he opened his eyes, but his body was responding well to the medication. Jason had no idea what he was going to say to his brother. The last time they were in the same room, AJ had shot Alan. It killed him that Elizabeth had been with his brother. His phone buzzed for the second time in five minutes and he pulled it from his pocket. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Carly."

"Jason. Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm out of the state."

"That really didn't answer my question."

"Look Carly, I'm busy right now."

"Jason, Morgan is out of control and….."

"Stop right there. I'm not having this conversation with you. Morgan can fix his own mess."

"Since when?"

"Since now. You said you weren't going to involve me. I knew it was too good to be true."

"I know but…."

"I need you to listen carefully, Morgan and Michael fucked up their relationship so they need to fix it. If you step in, you'll make matters worse. Now I'm going to hang up. Don't call me back unless you are on your death bed and are about to breathe your last breath."

He ended the call leaving a shocked Carly on the other end.

"That felt good didn't it?" Robin asked moving towards him.

Jason smirked. "Yeah."


	22. Chapter 22 – Keeping in Touch

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Kevin/Jason session and Jarly. * doralupin86 – That was hard re: JO. I had to figure out some way to make it so they could heal their friendship. It was tough to write my way out of that one.

Chapter 22 – Keeping in Touch

Jason and Robin heard Georgie squeal loudly and Jason took off running. When he made it to the break room, they found Georgie doubled over laughing on the floor with a ping pong paddle in her hand.

Robin pushed past Jason. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and Dylan shrugged and put his paddle down.

"I'm fine. Let's just say that I swung, missed, and landed on my ass."

Robin shook her head. "Some things never change."

"Help me up."

Jason moved quickly and easily put her back on her feet.

"Thanks."

Georgie looked over at Dylan. "This game is not over. Don't even think I'm going out like that."

He sucked in a breath between his teeth. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

Georgie's eyes flared with anger. "Is that a challenge?"

Robin smirked. "Kick his ass Georgie."

"Oh I intend too."

Dylan made a scary face and Robin chuckled.

"Hope you don't like your part, cause I'm about to carve you a new one."

"Bring it sleeping beauty."

They battled back and forth and then Georgie slammed the ball and won the game.

Dylan sighed. "I've been beaten by a very recently frozen chick."

Robin gave Georgie a high five.

"O'Brien is next."

"I'd pay to see you kick his ass," Jason said.

Georgie's head tilted. "How much?"

Jason smirked and took out his wallet and laid a hundred dollar bill on the table and Georgie grinned devilishly. "You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The battle of O'Brien and Jones lasted for forty-five minutes before Jason had to pay up. They were both exhausted and actually slept through dinner.

Liz watched Patrick finish dinner and left the room. It had to be rough on Robin. She didn't say much but Liz could see the pain in her eyes. Robin got up and followed Patrick.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because we need to talk."

Patrick sighed and sat down. "What could you possibly say to me that you haven't already said before?"

"Patrick, can you now see the type of work I've been doing? You left home, without Emma and came here to make sure Jake was okay."

"It's not the same thing."

"I beg to differ. The reason I even agreed to this project is because I met Danny and when I realized I had a chance to bring his father back home, just like I got a chance to come back that first time to Emma, I couldn't say no. Would you just have left Jake here frozen? No. You would have flown here just like you did so that you could make sure that he was okay."

Patrick sighed and looked over at her. "You left Emma and I had to explain. Do you even know how difficult that was?"

She nodded. "Do you know how many times Mac had to explain that to me? I never wanted to be that person. I know you think that this is just about Jason but it's not. It's about helping people. I came back because I miss my daughter. They warned me not to come back because they had plans for me but I couldn't stay away any longer. We got Georgie back and Jake. That has to mean something."

"I never questioned your ability to help people Robin. It's part of the reason I loved you."

She flinched at the past tense he used.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you and Emma and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. Please don't shut me out of her life."

He stood up. "Okay. I won't shut you out but Robin, you better not walk away again or it will be the last time."

She wiped some tears away. "Okay."

He walked away and she got herself together. It was a start.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sharon dialed Jason's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was just checking up on you. Are you busy?"

He slightly smiled. "No. It's okay."

"Great. I had to thank you for the appliances and we're going to have to talk about that MoCo blend. It's the favorite around here."

Jason smiled. "I'll hook you up."

"How are things going with Elizabeth?"

"Better. Something major happened and let's just say that I'm finally going to get a chance to be the father that I've always wanted to be."

Sharon was wondering why he was being cryptic. "That sounds intriguing."

"It's not what you think. I'll explain later but I'm really happy about it."

"Well, I'll be here when you're ready to spill. Don't be a stranger."

"I promise. I won't."

He ended the call and Liz walked up and hugged him from behind and he shut his eyes savoring the feel of her.

"He looks like an angel when he sleeps."

Jason turned around and hugged her tightly.

"I still can't help but think that if I had done things different, maybe we wouldn't have lost him."

"Like you said, we can't go back. You were a good mom Elizabeth. Please don't doubt that."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "First you came back to me and then Jake. I feel like the luckiest person on earth."

"I'm the lucky one, because I get all three of you. I couldn't have asked for a better mother to my child. You think Cameron is going to be okay with me hanging around?"

"I think so. We've talked a little. He just wants me to be happy."

"I want him to be happy too. How he feels matters."

"He's resilient. He likes Dylan. Will you have a problem if he wants to visit?"

"No. I'm fine with that. If they have a bond and it makes Cam feel good, then so be it."

She kissed him lightly. "I need to go assist Patrick. He's doing some exams on Georgie and O'Brien. Why don't you go see Jake?"

Jason slightly smiled and followed her out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat down in a chair next to Jake. His coloring was starting to change and he didn't look quite so pale. He closed his eyes and remembered Jake playing with the motorcycle he gave him. Jason was still having a hard time with the decisions he had made in the past but he was so happy to get a second chance.

Robin walked up behind him. "I can't wait to see those blue eyes again."

Jason slightly smiled. "Me too."

"You're going to make a good father Jason. How are things going with Sam and Danny?"

He shrugged. "I'm going to start spending time with him when I get back. Diane put a visitation schedule in with the divorce paperwork. We just have to make it work."

"Two sons. Maybe you and Elizabeth can try for a girl at some later date."

Jason grinned. "Three and I don't know if I have one in me."

Robin chuckled. She liked that Jason already thought of Cam as his. "There are ways to encourage having a girl."

Jason looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

"You'll have to ask Elizabeth. I'm seriously not going there."

Jason smirked. "So, how long do think it will be?"

"Not totally sure but maybe a week and a half at the earliest. AJ vitals are stable, but it will still be several days based on Johnny and Georgie."

"I don't like leaving Cameron and Danny for that long, but I can't leave Jake's side."

"Why don't you call Sam later on and see if you can do a video chat?"

"That's good idea."

"Maybe you and Elizabeth could do one together with Cameron. He needs to start getting used to the idea of you."

"I know. I'm hoping he doesn't shut down on me. With Jake coming back, it's going to be confusing."

"I'm sure you and Elizabeth will handle it together."

Jason nodded. "We still have a lot to talk about it as far as us being together. We're committed but I don't know that me moving in right away will sit well with Cameron or Jake." Jason had been giving that a lot of thought.

Robin nodded. "Well, at least Cameron is familiar with you. I know you haven't seen much of him but when he sees that his mother is happy, I can't imagine him being upset by it."

"I guess Emma and Sam get along."

"From the little I've seen."

"Do you want Patrick back Robin?"

She sighed. "I don't think he'll ever love me like that again. So much has happened. And I get it, I really do. I think part of me will always love him and miss him. We created Emma and she's perfect. I don't regret being with him and I don't regret saving you. Maybe I could have handled it a little better but regardless, I would have had to be away from my family. Emma will never forget that. I never did. So, now I need to find a way to fix us."

"Kids are forgiving. It will be tough at first but Emma loves you and misses you. She'll have her good and bad days."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Well my dad was a cardiologist."

Robin grinned. "Come on, let's go see how the exams are coming along.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One thing Patrick knew for sure was that Johnny sucked as a patient. He could barely sit still for five seconds.

"Are you done?"

Patrick's eyebrow shot up. "No."

Georgie snorted. Patrick had just made Johnny take a stress test and was monitoring his heart.

"Shut it sleeping beauty."

"Make me."

"Were you this feisty before you were frozen?"

Georgie shrugged. "I guess I had my moments. God knows I let my sister get away with too much."

"Were you this antsy before you were frozen?" Patrick asked.

Johnny grinned. "Pretty much."

Liz walked into the room. "Is he gonna live?"

"Yes. O'Brien, your heart sounds good."

Georgie had already taken hers and passed with flying colors even though it exhausted her.

"Where is Dylan?"

"The roof I think."

Liz slipped out and went to see him. They hadn't really been alone since their breakup and she wanted to see how he was doing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan turned his head when he heard a noise and saw that it was Elizabeth and then turned back.

"It's a nice view."

"It is."

"How are you?"

He shrugged. "Okay I guess. All of this craziness has kept my mind busy."

"I know. It's pretty incredible."

"How are you doing with all of this?"

Liz smiled. "When he opens his eyes, someone might have to hold me up."

Dylan smiled. "I think a lot of people might be passing out when they see him."

"It's going to be a shock for sure."

"So, are you going to hang around for a while?"

He nodded. "I think so. I have to deal with Sloane anyway."

"Maybe Jason could help you out with that."

"I didn't think about that. I'll talk to him."

"This is weird isn't it?"

"Yeah but I like Jason and you were never mine to begin with."

She looked up at him.

"Don't say you're sorry because I know that you never meant to hurt me. I like having you as a friend and I'll adjust. It will just take time."

"I think Georgie has a crush on you."

Dylan grinned. "I was the first person she saw."

"Or maybe it's because you're such a great guy."

"Yeah, well, she's going to go home and forget all about me."

"She's not like that at all."

"She's a nice person. I like her and O'Brien."

Liz looked at the door and saw Georgie. "Hey, why don't you keep Dylan company? I'm going to go check on the big baby."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "O'Brien is a nut."

Liz chuckled and walked away.

Georgie stood next to him and leaned on the edge. "So, how awkward was that?"

Dylan chuckled. "Not as bad as you would think. She belongs with Jason. I know that."

"But your heart hasn't quite caught up yet?"

"A little bit. I'm happy for them. Finding Jake was pretty incredible."

Georgie smiled. "Yeah. I can't imagine what Elizabeth must have gone through."

"It was pretty bad for her but she's a survivor, just like you."

"We all are that's why we need to stick together."

"I don't plan on abandoning any of you, although O'Brien is touch and go."

Georgie laughed. "He grows on you."

"Like a crazy fungus."

She snorted and he chuckled.

"You just like it cause you beat him at everything."

She nodded. "Very true. He's good for my ego."

"You look tired."

"Just what a girl wants to hear."

They stared at each other for a long moment. "You know you're beautiful Georgie."

She blushed. "I always thought that Maxie was the pretty one. You guys are good for my ego."

"You have a light and a unique outlook on life. Don't change for anyone."

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you."

"Were you always a gambler?"

She grinned. "If you promise that you'll still be my friend when we get back to Port Charles, I promise I won't change."

She held out her hand and he looked down at it and started to shake it but stopped. "What?"

"What do I get if you change?"

"What do I get if you change your mind about being friends?"

Dylan smirked. "Fine." He shook her hand and then held it and pulled her forward. "Let's go pick on O'Brien."

She laughed and they went back inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam was surprised when her phone rang and it was Jason. "Hello?"

"Hey. I know it's short notice but I was wondering if maybe I could do a face chat with Danny."

Sam slightly smiled. "Okay. Let me get it set up and I'll call you back in five minutes."

"Okay."

She called out for Danny and he and Emma came running.

"Hey, your daddy wants to talk to you."

"Daddy?" He said smiling.

"Yup. I'm setting it up right now."

"Can I talk to my daddy?" Emma asked.

"Yes. Your mom is with him too."

Emma got quiet.

"Emma, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared she's going to leave again."

Sam knelt down. "Well, I don't think she has any plans of doing that." Sam had spoken to Patrick earlier. "I know you miss her."

Emma nodded.

"She missed you too. How could she not?"

Emma smiled.

"Okay. Danny sit on the chair and take your turn and then Jason can go get Patrick."

Danny was all smiles. He was so excited.

Jason saw the call come through on the computer and he smiled and answered it. "Hello?"

"Daddy," Danny yelled.

Jason smiled at his enthusiam. "Heah son. How are you?"

"Fine. I played with Emma. Where are you?"

"Oh, just watching over some friends who were sick."

"Don't like being sick. Don't like soup."

Jason grinned.

Sam said, "Wonder where he gets that from?"

"What is your favorite thing to eat?"

"Mac and cheese."

Jason made a mental note to stock up. "Are you sure it's not brussel sprouts?"

Emma yelled, "Ewwww," and Danny copied her making Jason laugh.

"No. What you like?"

"Um, hamburgers."

"French fries, yum."

"What else do you like?"

"Juice—apple juice."

Emma stood next to him. "He likes candy."

"Hi Emma."

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Potty," Danny said standing up.

He ran and Sam sat down. "Sorry, I should have made him go first. Do you think you can get Patrick so Emma can say hi?"

Jason nodded. "Be right back."


	23. Chapter 23 - Family

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the progress. * Guest – Danny is excited because Sam showed him pictures of his father the whole time he was gone. Little kids get excited. He has a dad now. I'm so scared to ask what RC did on GH. Gah I looked. That is why I stopped watching. At least Liric is dead. Her being with Ric just disgusted me.

Ok kids. Taking tomorrow off. Will be back on Monday.

Chapter 23 - Family

Patrick was surprised but happy and went back to the room with him. "Hey my beautiful Princess."

"Daddy," Emma yelled. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"When are you coming back?"

"Probably at least another week." He could see the disappointment on her face. "I'm sorry but I have a really sick patient. It's a little boy. Your mommy is here too. She's helping me."

Emma nodded. "Is she really going to come home?"

"Yes. She's going to stay in Port Charles so you can see her all the time. She really missed you." It was a hard conversation for Patrick but this was all about Emma and what she needed. If Robin was it, then he'd deal with it.

Emma slightly smiled. "Is she there?"

"Hold on."

Patrick found Robin in Georgie's room. "Hey, Emma wants to say hi."

Robin's face brightened up and she got up and followed him.

"Hey Emma."

Emma smiled. "Hi mommy."

"Are you having fun with Sam and Danny?"

"Yes. We had dinner at the diner."

"I love the diner."

"Will you take me when you get back?"

"Yes. I love you so much Emma. I'm so sorry I've been gone. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Sam said you missed me."

Robin was glad that at least Sam was keeping Emma's best interests at heart. "I do. As soon as we're done helping the little boy, me and your dad are going to spoil you rotten."

Emma grinned. "Deal."

Danny came back and they got Jason and he talked to him a little while longer, finding out his likes and dislikes. He was a little different in personality than Jake. He hoped they got along.

Sam and Patrick talked for a while and then Jason went to find Elizabeth.

"How did it go?"

He smiled. "It was nice. When Patrick finishes up, maybe we could talk to Cameron."

Liz smiled. "That would be great."

They waited about ten minutes and walked into the room just as Patrick had finished. Elizabeth had called Epiphany and she got things set up on Elizabeth's laptop.

Jason sat next to Elizabeth and when they picked up the call they could see Cameron.

"Hey Cam."

"Hey mom."

"I think you got bigger."

Cam smiled. "You always say that."

"Are you being good for Epiphany?"

"I'm being good, but I think she needs a time out."

Epiphany yelled, "Traitor," from the kitchen.

"She's been trying to duplicate your brownies for the last three days."

Liz laughed.

"One night, she almost had to take me to the hospital for poisoning."

"Elizabeth, you better warn him about me and duct tape."

Liz grinned. "She duct taped Patrick to a chair one day. It was pretty funny."

Cam chuckled. "Hey Jason."

"Hi Cam."

Jason wasn't sure what to say.

"Spencer and I have a bet."

"I'm scared to ask," Liz said.

"I bet him that Jason would take me for a ride on his motorcycle."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Cameron Spencer, you aren't big enough."

"Mom."

Jason smiled. "I can take him in the Quartermaine's driveway. It's long and there is no traffic."

Liz groaned.

Cam grinned.

"What do you win if this happens?" Jason asked.

"Spencer does dishes the next time he comes over."

"And what if you lose?"

"I'm his slave at school for a day."

Jason grimaced. "Doesn't that boy have enough servants? I'll do anything I can to stop that from happening, even if I have to duct tape your mother to a chair and sneak you out."

Epiphany laughed in the background.

"Deal," Cam said smiling. Spencer had told him Jason was scary but Cam just thought he was quiet. He was always nice to him.

"Alright, go finish your homework."

"Mom….."

She smiled as he walked away and Epiphany sat down.

"You seriously didn't write the recipe down?"

"Have you been going through my drawers?"

Epiphany smirked. "Jason, Liz said we're going to the floating rib for some drinks when you get back."

Jason was surprised. "Did she?"

"So put on your dancing shoes."

"I don't dance."

"Then you better practice. Elizabeth has some moves."

He looked over at her. "Is that right?"

Liz smiled. "I guess you'll have to ask me to dance to find out."

Jason shook his head.

"Alright you two love birds, I need to go strong arm your son into doing his math homework. I don't remember it being so hard when Stan was younger."

Liz groaned. "This new math crap does my head in."

Epiphany chuckled. "Later."

Liz kissed Jason.

"What was that for?"

"Making my baby smile."

Jason kissed her again. "How about you show me some of them moves Epiphany was talking about."

Liz got up and walked to the door and did a little shake and kept moving as she laughed. Jason smiled. His girl was hot.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three days later, Jake was still stable and Johnny and Georgie were doing great and had a lot more stamina. AJ was showing signs of starting to wake up but Patrick was a little worried because his vitals were a little erratic.

"Do you think he's dreaming?" Robin asked.

"Maybe. It could be his motor functions reacting to stimuli. His muscles are contracting and there has been some movement."

Johnny and Georgie's bodies didn't react the same way.

"I really don't want to have to sedate him," Robin said.

"I agree. Let's just see how it plays out."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena took a sip of her tea. "Is our patient awake yet?"

"Almost," Victor said looking at the computer screen. Due to the microchip, he could see AJ's vitals and pulse rate. "He's stirring."

"I love technology."

"Let's just hope our programming will fool who we need to fool."

"The only problem is that he's still a buffoon. AJ is still very much in there. He'll probably make mistakes."

Victor nodded. "That is too be expected. I still feel with your powers of suggestion, he'll fall right in line."

"We just have to hope they don't find the chip."

"They won't. It's not in his head. I doubt they will scan his whole body."

"True. Being evil is so much fun."

Victor smiled. He just hoped that Helena would get what she wanted so he could leave her be. While he did have some loyalty to her, there was no way he was going down in flames for any of this. He had made sure of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael watched his mother walk into the doctor's office. His counselor wanted to have a joint session so Michael could get some of his feelings out.

Carly gave him a hug and sat down.

"So, thank you for coming here on such short notice."

"I would do anything for Michael."

"That's the problem," Michael muttered as Carly's mouth dropped open.

"Michael has a lot to say to you and I need you to listen. You can react later," the doctor said knowing that there was no way in hell Carly would probably be able to bite her tongue. Michael had given him an earful.

"I'll try," she said quietly.

"I don't even know where to start," Michael said before running his hands down his face. "I still can't believe that you lied to save Sonny. I don't know why that shocks me though, because it's vintage mom."

Carly pressed her lips together hard.

"You both had already done so much crap to AJ but it seems like it's never enough."

"Michael….."

Michael stood up and started to pace. "It sent me spiraling. I know I'm responsible for my own actions but I felt so betrayed and heartbroken. You just don't get it. Sonny doesn't even really care about you. He uses you when he's needy or alone. He's selfish, destructive, and bi-polar. Everything is about him. It's Sonny's Corinthos's world and we just are the unlucky people who got stuck in his vortex of shit."

Carly's eyes filled up with tears.

"And then, there is you. You were going to marry Franco. How could you do that to me? You chose that psycho who set my rape in motion over me. Do you understand how that made me feel? I mean who's next? Is Ric going to cop a tumor plea and you go running to him to piss off Sonny when he choices someone else?"

Carly looked mortified. She didn't even recognize her son anymore he had changed so much.

"Don't act like that isn't something you'd do. I took it straight from the Carly Benson playbook. I can't live in this craziness anymore. I want the adoption reversed. I want nothing to do with Sonny and at this point mom and I can't even be around you."

"You know Michael, AJ gave as good as he got. You barely blinked when he choked a woman. He chose a bottle of alcohol over you but you act like he was some saint."

"I know who he was, so don't sit there and act like I have blinders on when it comes to him. Do you think it didn't hurt me that he chose to drink after losing ELQ? I chose to forgive him and not give up on him just like I've done for you time and time again. You act like you're the only one entitled to be forgiven or make mistakes. You need to grow up and stop reacting and start thinking. I've made a total mess of my life. I can't do it anymore. I can't hold in this anger because it's destroying me. The only person I plan on talking to is Jason."

"He'll be a good friend."

"He's done a lot for me; things that my parents should have done. Because of your obsession with him, he made really bad choices and he sees that now. He's not going to kiss my ass and I need people like that around me. As for Morgan, too much damage has been done and he is just like you. He can't see that he's wrong or being vengeful. He doesn't care who gets hurt in the process of getting even with me. I'm done. I'm not going to fight with him or speak to him. He wanted me out of his life so I'm giving him his wish."

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Michael, you know him. You knew that he would go off the deep end because of Kiki."

"I was being selfish. I think both of us have learned a lot from you." He actually regretted taking Kiki from Morgan. It set off a chain of events he couldn't take back and it ended up that she wasn't worth it.

"So it's all my fault? You want to sit here and blame me for everything? Whatever. You are an adult and no one forced you to make the decisions you have."

"You're right. And no one is forcing me to walk away from you either. I'm doing it for my mental health. I need to grow up and I can't do that when you have no concept of what that means. I'm done here."

Michael walked out and Carly started to cry.

"I know that was brutal, but Michael needed to tell you how he felt."

"I just lost my son. Nothing good came out of being here," she said getting up and storming out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked at his phone and saw that Michael had sent him a message warning him that he had turned her away and that she was going to be upset. Jason sighed. He was wondering if he should answer her when she called or let it go to voice mail. For now, he decided she should stew in whatever Michael had laid on her. He wanted her to see him face to face when he talked to her about their friendship.

"You look deep in thought," Liz said walking up to him.

"The usual drama."

"Carly?"

He smirked. "How did you guess?"

She gave him a funny look.

"I'm a little worried about Michael but I think he's handling things. I'm going to stay out of it for now."

"Good," she hugged him tightly.

"I have Diane looking for houses."

She pulled back. "So you're really serious about a clean start?"

"Yes. I want a safe place for us. Some place we could grow old together."

She smiled. "I like the sound of that."

He kissed her and then rested his chin on her head. "It's nice having dreams now."

"What are you dreaming about?"

"You and our family being happy, you and me in bed….."

She pulled back quickly and laughed at the look on his face. "Jason Morgan."

"Yes. Don't you dream of me in bed?"

Her face flushed. Sometimes she woke up panting dreaming about the last time they were together.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She slowly smiled. "I'll look forward to the next time." They weren't quite ready to take that step.

"Next time, it will be slow and torturous."

She laughed. "Bring it."

He kissed her thoroughly, as she eagerly returned it.

Robin ran into the room. "Sorry but, AJ is waking up."

They pulled apart and looked at each other for a few seconds and then raced behind Robin to the lab.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick watched AJ's eyes flutter opened. "You're not going to be able to move. You're doing fine so just take deep breaths."

AJ recognized Patrick.

"You were taken by Helena Cassadine. We found you. We'll explain more later."

Robin walked into the room and smiled. "Welcome back."

AJ slightly smiled.

Elizabeth appeared and he was shocked. They had decided that Jason wouldn't come in yet. They needed to explain what was going on before that happened.

"Deep breaths," Liz said taking his hand. "It's good to see you back."

"Sorry," he said softly.

"We can talk later. We need you to rest. The next couple of days might be a little stressful. It will take a while for your body to start reacting like you want. So, you'll have to be patient."

"Okay."

"Close your eyes and get some sleep."

He stared at her for a moment. He had cared for Elizabeth deeply, but he realized that he had wrongly relied on her for redemption. But he would never regret the time he spent with her. She was good to him when most people wouldn't have given him the time of day. He closed his eyes and quickly fell back asleep.


	24. Chapter 24 – Sorting Things Out

A/N – Thanks for your comments! I'm still behind. Sorry, I'll post again on Wed. I hate rushing writing because this story is so complex (more than I anticipated). I had to do a lot of research. * Through the Mirror Darkly – Thank you! * CCBTH – ROFL! Sorry boo. You're going to have to wait a little. No privacy where they are and I want it to be special.

Chapter 24 – Sorting Things Out

AJ woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark in the room and while he couldn't see who else was in there with him, he knew they were there. He could hear other machines. He felt strange. Yes, he couldn't move but he also felt emotional. It was anger. It was surging through him as images flashed in his mind of Sonny and Jason, but the one that shook him the most was Elizabeth. It was like he was doing battle within his own mind, not understanding why. He closed his eyes, willing it to go away. Once he was able to clear his mind, he slowly fell back asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin and Patrick went to check on the patients. AJ was still asleep so they just checked his vitals and moved onto Jake.

"He's doing well," Robin said.

"He is. I'm a little worried about his kidneys. I want to try something else in his protocol to help his organs stabilize."

Robin nodded. "We can brainstorm on it."

He studied Jake for a moment, thinking about Robin's decision to help Jason. Part of him was still hurt by it, but he knew it was his ego. He hadn't thought twice about coming to save Jake for Elizabeth. He was worried. Jake was so small and this was going to be hard on his body not to mention how he would do emotionally after he woke up. Cameron is so much bigger than what Jake would remember. He wasn't sure how Elizabeth and Jason were going to deal with that. It was hard enough on Johnny and Georgie. Taking another blood sample, he took one more look at Jake before leaving the room and taking it to another lab.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie sat down in the room they were using for face chats. Kevin was waiting to talk to her. Elizabeth had called him and sworn him to secrecy. He was shocked, but given the circumstances, he agreed.

"Hi," she said sitting down.

Kevin smiled. "Hello Georgie. How are you doing?"

She studied how he had aged. "I'm okay. It's been a little tough physically but it gets better every day."

"I'm glad to hear that. Elizabeth asked me to talk to you and Johnny. I want to make sure that you're emotionally prepared to come back here."

Georgie sighed. "I'm a little nervous."

He noticed she was fidgeting a little. "Talk to me Georgie. I won't judge you."

"This whole thing is just bizarre. Diego killed me and somehow Helena took my body and froze me. I mean how do you deal with something like that?"

"Keep going."

"I missed so many years. Life has gone on without me and I don't feel like the same person that I was before."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I'm a little harder. I don't know how to explain it. I was young and I just don't feel young anymore. I hate her for doing this to me but at the same time, I'm so thankful to be alive."

"That's understandable."

"Has it been hard to not see your family?"

She shook her head. "No. Actually, I'm grateful. I need some time to get my head on straight. I like it here. Johnny makes me laugh and Dylan….."

She blushed and Kevin smiled.

"Do you like him Georgie?"

She slowly smiled. "I do. I know we just met and my brain is a little scrambled but he's nice and makes me feel good about myself. Mac will probably flip."

"Why?"

"Because he's a lot older than me and he's breathing and is a guy."

Kevin chuckled.

"And even Jason has been really nice to me. He used to scare me shitless." She clasped her hand over her mouth and Kevin grinned.

"It's okay Georgie. You're 28. I think you have the right to curse if you want."

She smiled. "Thanks. Elizabeth has been great too. It's like we're one big family and there's no pressure. They don't expect me to be any different than I am now."

"And you think that will change when you get home?"

She nodded. "Maxie will be breathing down my neck and Mac will be overbearing. Before, I put up with it, but that's not going to fly with the new me."

"Georgie, you have to be okay with who you are now and stand by that."

"I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"They'll have to get over it. You're figuring things out on the fly and you have a lot to deal with."

"I just hope that my family can give me some space or I don't think they'll be happy with the results."

"The bottom line is that they love you. They are going to be concerned and worried about you. Stand your ground and try to have some patience, but never apologize for who you are."

Georgie slightly smiled. "Thank you for saying that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sat down in front of the computer.

"Hello Johnny."

"Hey."

"I'm Kevin. You know why you're here right?"

Johnny nodded. "Elizabeth explained it to me."

"But you don't think that you need it?"

He shrugged. "The situation is what it is. I was frozen and now I'm back."

"And you can handle coming back here and the pressure that will bring?"

"I'll deal."

"Maybe you could try and explain what you think you're going to have to deal with. Everything you say to me is confidential."

He thought for a moment. "I did something bad which resulted in my death. People thought I betrayed them and there is one person that won't be happy about my existence."

"Go on."

"Now that I've got my life back, I really don't want to be six feet under."

"Are you going to come back to Port Charles given those circumstances?"

"I could disappear but I don't want to do that. It would be cowardly."

"Is that the only thing that is bothering you?"

"Pretty much."

Kevin was just shocked that Johnny wasn't fazed by the frozen part. "Do you have family in Port Charles?"

"No. I don't know if my mother is still alive. She's in Ireland."

Jason had texted Spinelli some information and he was looking into it.

"I know Georgie is having a harder time but our situations are different."

"She's depending on all of you to be a friend to her. She considers you family."

Johnny slightly smiled. "She's a good kid."

"Woman. Remember, she's twenty-eight."

Johnny nodded. "I'll be there for her if she needs me, but she's stronger than she gives herself credit for."

"So you're good?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes, I'm good." He knew it was going to take time to adjust. A long time had passed and things were different but he felt like he could handle it. Elizabeth spent time with them every day going over current events and technology. There was so much that changed; slang, clothing, and even music. He took it as a challenge rather than be overwhelmed by it. He'd adjust. It was something he was used to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ woke up again and Robin went into the room and sat with him.

"By tomorrow you should be able to move your arms. It slow process."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Helena had other people frozen."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "Why is that woman still alive?"

Robin shrugged. "It's like watching a horror movie, she just keeps coming back."

"How's Monica?"

"She's good."

"And Michael?"

Robin sighed. "Having a rough time right now. He pretty much spun out of control after Sonny shot you."

"I remember that. He thought I had killed Connie."

"AJ, Georgie Jones and another man named Johnny that worked for Jason were bought back too."

"Is one of them in this room?"

"No."

"Then who is?"

"Jake Morgan."

AJ's mouth dropped open. "Jake's alive?"

"We found him when we found you, but we have to bring him back more slowly because he's so small."

"Wow. Elizabeth must be thrilled."

"She and Jason are."

"He's here isn't he?"

Robin nodded.

"I'm surprised he let you bring me back."

"We were trying to do the right thing. Michael needs you AJ. He's finally trying to find his way but it's been rough."

"How come I'm so tired?"

"Your body is trying to recover its functions. It's stressful. I promise you that it will get easier."

He shut his eyes and she walked away to let him rest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan found Georgie on the roof. "You alright."

She wiped a tear away. "The more I think about home, the more I'm dreading it."

"Come here," he said holding out his arms.

She hugged him tightly. "I feel bad for not wanting to go back there."

"It's okay to feel that way. All of this is overwhelming."

"Thank you for letting me cry all over you."

He looked down at her and took her hand. "We're friends. I'm here for you."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Promise me something."

He made a face. "What?"

She slightly smiled. "No matter what Mac does, even if he tries to arrest you, you'll still be my friend."

"Hmmmm. I didn't know being arrested was involved. If I'm going to have do time, you're going to have to give me something in return."

She grinned. "It seems like you already have something in mind."

"I want you to teach me how you spin the ball."

She laughed. "You want me to tell you my secret weapon in ping pong?"

"Yup."

Her lips pursed. "I'm going to have to think about that."

He looked at her incredulously. "I was willing to do time for you and you need to think about it?"

"It's my secret weapon."

He grinned and they walked back towards the door, not even realizing they were still holding hands.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth had just come from spending some time with Jake. She couldn't wait for him to open his eyes. She found Jason in a room doing some pushups.

He looked up and then got on his knees worried that maybe something went wrong. "Is Jake alright?"

"He's fine."

"I just needed to do something physical."

"You could bench press me."

He smiled. "Don't tempt me," he said wiping himself down with a towel.

"There is no way you could really do that."

"Um, have you looked at me lately?"

She grinned. "Yeah. I've been looking at you a lot actually."

Jason grinned as he put his shirt back on. "Come here."

She slid into his arms. "Kevin wants to talk to us about Jake before he comes back. We're both concerned about how this will affect him emotionally. He's going to be confused."

"I know. I've been really worried about it."

"He's suggesting that we keep him at home for a while. We can introduce him to a small amount of people and let him adjust."

"What are we telling him when he wakes up?"

"That he was sick and was asleep for a long time."

"That makes sense. It would explain why everyone looks older."

"It's other people's reactions that will freak him out the most. To him, he fell asleep and woke up the next day."

Jason now understood why Kevin wanted to keep him a bit sequestered.

"Eventually, he'll wonder why everyone got older and he didn't," Jason said.

Liz thought for a moment. "Well, we could tell him he's like superman and was frozen and came back." It wasn't like they could lie when it would probably be in the paper and the news.

Jason smiled. "He'll think he's a superhero."

Liz chuckled. "Patrick thinks he'll wake up in about three days."

"I can't wait."

"I know. I just want to hold him."

"There's another thing we need to discuss."

"What?"

Jason sighed. "I think we should wait for just a little bit to tell Jake I'm his father. He'll already be so confused and he thinks Lucky is his dad."

Liz nodded. "We'll ask Kevin what he thinks is best. I don't want to wait too long after we get back though."

"I agree. I definitely don't want it to be long term. I just don't want to overwhelm him."

"I'm glad we're doing this together."

"Me too." He kissed her and pulled back. "We have another session with Kevin tomorrow."

"I know. I've been thinking about it a lot. Promise me that no matter what I say, you won't pull away from me."

A feeling of dread overcame him. "I told you that I'm not going anywhere and I mean that. I do need you to be honest with me, even if it hurts."

"Thank you."

Going over their past sins was painful, but they both were committed to getting beyond them and not making the same mistakes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason sat in the chat room and soon Diane's face popped up.

"Hello there," she said.

"Hi Diane," Liz said smiling.

"First things first, Jason, Elizabeth told me about Jake."

She smirked at the surprised look on his face.

"Congratulations. I've started paperwork on reinstating him among the land of the living. We'll have to file to reinstate his social security number. As soon as that is pushed through, discretely as possibly, I'll get his birth certificate and his name changed. Elizabeth has already faxed me the signed paperwork. I don't foresee any problems since Lucky is nowhere to be found and we have the DNA proof." Diane was filing the reinstatement paperwork in the city so no one in Port Charles would get wind of it. "When you fly back, you'll fly into New York and I'll make sure we have an appointment so that we can show the court he's alive and rebut Jake's legally dead status. This means you will have to tell them why Jake has been missing. His death was in the papers along with pictures etc. and since he looks exactly the same, I don't think they will have any other choice but to reinstate him as legally undead."

Liz squeezed Jason's hand. This wasn't going to be as easy as they thought, but with Diane leading the way, they knew it would be handled.

"I'm working on Johnny. I need to find out if anything was filed in the states regarding his disappearance and/or death. Spinelli has located his mother and she is alive and well. Now, I've found three houses that I think will be perfect for you and your growing family."

"Did you have someone check out the security?"

She smiled. "Yes. Max discretely did it as a favor to me. I've emailed the links so you can view them."

"Well, you two have thought of everything haven't you?"

Diane smiled. "Women know how to get things done. Is there anything else you need?"

"Do you think that we could rush the sale of the one we pick?"

"Money talks. I'm sure I can do it. How soon are we talking about?"

"We'll pick one today and would like to move in probably in two weeks."

Diane made a face. "I'll do the best I can."

"Are they vacant?"

"Yes."

"Jason, we'll need to decorate and I'll need to pack. Can't we move into my house when we get back?" Liz started to think about that and was hoping she'd have time to do all of that and pay attention to Jake.

"Elizabeth, if I may interject, you are going to have your hands full. I can have the house decorated and your things packed for you. It might be easier and less stressful if you just moved into the new house right away," Diane said.

Liz sighed.

"It's up to you."

"Look, once you see the place, we can spend a few days chatting about color schemes and I can show you what I'm planning regarding furniture. I know your style. You like things to feel homey and comfortable. You have kids and don't need white carpets. I can handle this with your input of course."

Liz looked at Jason for a moment who gave her a quick peck. "Alright, I'll agree to it."

Diane smiled. This was going to be a good paycheck. "Start thinking about how you want the boy's bedroom decorated. I'm hanging up. Check your email and get right back to me. Once you have decided, I can set it in motion and overnight you any paperwork you need to sign."

"Thank you Diane," Jason said.

"You're very welcome. Take care of that cute little boy."

"We will," Liz said.

The screen clicked off.

"Wow, it's moving really fast."

"Is it too fast for you?"

She shook her head. "No. It's a long time coming. Let's find our house." She would call Epiphany later and let her know that she might have to take Cam to her apartment because of the moving situation.

Jason smiled and watched her bring up her email.


	25. Chapter 25 – Trust Issues

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still hanging with me. Seem to have lost a lot of people. Come back. Lol. Between cryogenics, the undead, and researching transcripts, this story is kicking my butt. But I'm having fun writing it.

I'm not totally happy with the Jason/AJ conversation because I hated that all of a sudden AJ was saying he missed Jason when he talked to Elizabeth on the show and that they had some great relationship before (which I never saw on my screen). It was like AJ had a Jason brain enema and all the hate was gone. Weird. When they had them both coming back from boarding school, AJ was drinking already and being a jerk to Jason. But I couldn't ignore what was said. Sigh.

I was so upset by reading what happened on the show yesterday. Liz will as usual be torn down by everyone, probably hated by Jason, and she'll lose in the end just like she always does—depressing. She's no different than the people who were selfish and hurt her. Will probably update this on Friday. Sorry, I'll do the best I can over the weekend to catch up.

Chapter 25 – Trust Issues

They finally agreed to the third house. It was large and roomy and just felt like it could be home. There was a warmth to it that appealed to Elizabeth. The master bedroom was to die for and there was a cottage and plenty of room for the kids to play. The rooms were pretty big and it wasn't far from the Quartermaine mansion. The basement had been converted already so Jason could use it as a man cave.

She quickly texted Diane who had predicted that it would be the one they'd choose. It was set back off the road and a fence surrounded the entire property which was about twenty-six acres.

"We're going to be a family."

Jason smiled. "It's all I've ever wanted. I think I realized I was in love you when you took care of me in the studio the first time."

She smiled. "Those were great memories."

"There were many times I wished we could go back there."

"Many times…."

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. Elizabeth had been his dream and now he was finally going to get the family he always wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, AJ was able to move his arms. He was still confused by what was going on in his head. It was like a battle between good and evil. There was a big part of him that wanted revenge. Aside from Sonny, he wasn't sure where it was coming from.

Patrick walked up to him. "How's everything moving?"

"A little better."

"Good. Your vitals are stable and we'll probably be able to get you up and walking in a few days."

"This is amazing and also disturbing at the same time."

Patrick grinned. "You can say that again."

"How is Jake?"

"He's stable. So far so good."

"Good. There's a lot of people that love him."

Liz walked in. "Hello."

"Hey."

Patrick checked on Jake and then left.

"I'm really happy for you."

Liz smiled. "I'm over the moon. I get another chance. I don't think I'm going to let him out of my sight."

AJ smiled. "You think Jason is up to talking with me?"

"I'm more worried about if you're ready."

"I'm fine. It's just—this conversation has been a long time coming."

"I can go get him if you're sure. He missed seeing Jake so I know he'd be up for it."

"Please."

She disappeared and about five minutes later, Jason appeared.

"Hello Jason."

"AJ."

They were staring and for a second, Jason could have sworn he saw bitter hatred in AJ's eyes but it went away so fast, he thought that he was just seeing things.

"I'm surprised you let them thaw me out."

"I would be lying if I told you I didn't think about not doing it."

"I know we don't have a stellar past."

"It wasn't that AJ. You always end up spiraling out of control and people get hurt."

AJ closed his eyes for a second. "I know. I was doing really well this last time. Michael and I were getting close and working together and then I lost ELQ and I was a train wreck."

"Why would you throw what you had with Michael away for that damn company?"

"I just wanted to prove myself."

"Maybe you need stop worrying about what everyone else thinks and stop trying to please them for once. You have it in your head that ELQ is some golden prize that will make everyone see that you can be successful and the perfect Quartermaine. There is no perfect Quartermaine. They are all a freaking mess."

AJ smirked. "Elizabeth told me that you went to my grave and apologized about Michael."

"I did. Nothing I thought I did for Michael in his best interest turned out right."

"That's not true. You took care of when he was a baby. You've always watched out for him a lot."

"And I made some bad calls as well. He and Morgan are repeating that whole brother against brother crap. I don't hate you anymore AJ. It's just hard to see you crash over and over."

"It's hard for me to keep getting behind the wheel. I don't hate you either Jason. I kind of miss when we were young, before I started acting like an asshole."

"Watch your mouth. My kid is in the room."

AJ smiled. "You finally have a son."

"I have three. Danny with Sam, and Jake and Cameron with Elizabeth."

"You always were good with kids. Can we call a truce?"

Jason let out a deep breath. "Yeah. I don't want to fight with you. There is too much collateral damage when we do."

"You seem different."

"Supposedly, I'm lighter."

AJ chuckled and Jason smiled.

"Well, that's probably enough confrontation for the day," Jason said. AJ looked tired.

"Thank you letting Robin wake me up. I think I'll take some of your advice and find something else to do besides ELQ."

Jason nodded and left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Elizabeth and Jason went into the chat room for what would probably be their last joint session.

"Hello," Kevin said smiling. "You look so excited to see me."

Elizabeth made a face and Kevin rubbed together his hands.

"For this session, I want to give Elizabeth a chance to get things off of her chest that are still bothering her. Jason, I just need you to listen for now. It might be painful but wait until she asks you something to respond."

"Okay."

Liz squeezed his hand. "I don't like to beat a dead horse but there are things that still bother me like you rebounding so fast with Courtney. I know you are literal and thought we were truly done and I get that you shut off your feelings easily, but it was really hard to watch. Later, when you covered for her and didn't tell me the truth about her involvement in the accident that left me blind, that stung. You came to me and pumped me for information. I mean I get that you loved her and I know she didn't mean to hurt me, but why didn't you tell me?"

Jason sighed, "I started to, but Ric interrupted and I didn't want to talk in front of him. After that, I was coward and Courtney came to you herself. I'm sorry. I hated that whole situation. I was in denial at first and couldn't believe she blacked it out and hit you; that she would do something like that. And I was concerned about you. I always cared even when it didn't seem like it."

"There are times when you were trying to save someone else, or when you completely shut me out, that I felt like you had no feelings for me whatsoever and it would hurt me so deeply. I just would think why can't he love me? What can't he be with me?" she said as her voice broke.

A tear rolled down Jason's face. Her pain was ripping him apart. "Feeling anything for you was so painful. Sometimes I did shut you out because I didn't know what else to do. I buried my feelings for you."

Now they were getting down to Elizabeth's true issue. "How do I know you won't do that again? When you chose Carly's kids over your own—when you left town to avoid dealing with your feelings for me— when you chose Sam after what she did—when you let Carly be nasty to me over and over—when you put Sonny first because of your loyalty was to him above all….. How do I know that if something happens to us because of your prior lifestyle that you will not run or push me away because you have done it time and time again? I want to trust you. I want to believe that you'll put us first."

"Elizabeth we have both done that to each other. But this time, we are on the same page. I won't run. I can't let you go. I know I've hurt you badly and I'm willing to risk you leaving me to stay and be the man that you deserve. Are you willing to do the same? Can you handle that we could be attacked? We both have a lot to lose emotionally but I sincerely believe that we have a lot more to gain if we can learn to trust each other."

Elizabeth started to sob and Jason pulled her onto his lap and held her.

"Elizabeth, tell him what you're feeling right now," Kevin said.

"I wanted that so badly in the past. I hear the words, but I'm so scared Jason. I'm not going anywhere but you have to understand where I'm at in my head. It's like my emotions are a broken record playing over and over. I have so much guilt, pain, and remorse. I hate how I hurt you and I know you have the right not to trust me too. I meant it when I said I'm not running. But you need to know that all of the pain is still haunting me."

"What can I do Elizabeth? I'll do anything for you."

"Just hold me and listen like you always do. I see you trying to make changes Jason and I appreciate that. You gave up Sonny and put Carly in her place and you helped Michael in a healthy way. I just have to find a way to let go of the past. I feel like I'm not making as many changes for you."

"I'm trying to let go too. I'm flawed and I've screwed up a lot but you have my heart. I don't think we're the same people as we were back then. Just by you giving me this chance, choosing a home with me for our family, and going to Diane to initiate the paperwork to change Jake's name. That is showing me that you want us to be together. You're having sessions with Kevin so that you can feel whole again. You just admitted how you felt and somewhere in your head, you trusted me not to run. Please don't think you're not doing anything because you are and I'm so thankful for it."

"Thank for you saying that."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too, with all my heart."

"I know these sessions have been painful, but I think you both are communicating much healthier than before. I'm going to continue to work with Elizabeth so she can forgive herself and let the pain go. She's going to be writing letters to people so she can get her feelings out." Elizabeth didn't necessarily have to mail them, but Kevin wanted her to let it all out. "Just be patient with her Jason and Elizabeth, if he says or does something, don't assume it's the same behavior as before, ask. That goes for both of you. Keep the communication lines open and I think you'll be fine."

They ended the call and sat holding each other for a long while.

"That was brutal," Liz finally said. It had been hard to tell him all that, but she was glad that she did.

"Thank you for trusting me. If you need me to do another session later, I will."

She wiped her face. "I got you all wet."

"I don't mind because you let it all out and I'm so proud of you Elizabeth. You've been through so much. Sometimes, I just don't think people see that. Yet here you are still fighting for love and happiness. I think that's part of the reason I love you because you love so deeply."

She started to cry again.

"Don't cry baby. You are a good person Elizabeth, and if I have to tell that every day I will."

"You're a good person too."

"You always believed that."

"And I always will."

Jason kissed her lovingly.

"When we move into the house, we're not going to be in separate bedrooms."

He smirked. "Oh really?"

She slightly smiled. "I want everything with you. That's what I'm working towards. Thank you for being patient."

"I think Kevin deserves a bonus."

Liz laughed. "Maybe we can send him and Lucy on a cruise or something."

Jason smiled. "Done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena walked into Victor's room and sat in a chair. "AJ is awake. We need to make sure that our programming kicks in little by little. It will be less noticeable. He had a tendency to go off the handle, so we need to make sure we control it."

"I know. When he gets back to Port Charles, there will be visual stimuli that will propel him to take certain actions. It's all set up."

Helena smiled. "You were always very proficient."

"I like to think so," he said smiling.

"Everyone will be so distracted by everyone returning that it will be easy for AJ to sneak around. I'm looking forward to seeing the results of his mischief."

Victor nodded. They were almost there. It would take a while for AJ's body to fully recover and then he'd turn it up a notch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason answered his phone. "Victor?"

"Hello. How are things coming along?"

"All the patients are doing well. Jake hasn't woke up yet."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's a good thing. They are trying to wake him up slowly so it does less damage."

Victor sat down. "Well, our prayers are with him. Listen, Victor and Helena haven't made any moves."

"I think they are waiting us out and won't do anything until we get back to Port Charles."

"Well if they move, we'll be ready."

"Just be careful. Nikki would be upset if anything happened to you."

"Don't you worry about that, I have it under control."

"We scanned Georgie and Johnny's head and there is no sign of a microchip."

"Maybe she'll use another method. Never underestimate her. She might get creative because she knows we're on to her."

"True. Alright, I'll talk to you soon. Tell Nikki I said hello."

"I will do that. You be careful too."

Jason ended the call and walked out of the room and almost ran into Georgie. He grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. "You okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. I just need better brakes."

Jason smiled. "You're doing great Georgie. Don't let Johnny tell you any different."

She chuckled and kept walking.

Johnny walked by a few seconds later. "Can't talk, she's beating me."

"You're getting beat by a girl O'Brien. Slacker."

"She cheated and pushed me down at the starting line," he called out over his shoulder.

Jason shook his head and walked the other way. There was never a dull moment around there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two days later, Jake started to show signs that he was waking up and everyone was on edge waiting to see his blue eyes.


	26. Chapter 26 – Dream Come True

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like Liason opening up to each other. * Doreen769 – lol True! Thanks! * Guest – take the Victor within the context. Jason wouldn't be talking to Victor C. and if I say Helena and Victor I'm talking Cassadines. I think Jason was a doormat to everyone lol. Thanks!

Chapter 26 – Dream Come True

Patrick was monitoring Jake's vital signs every fifteen minutes. They needed to make sure that his organs were all functioning properly.

"His brain activity is increasing. I think he's dreaming," Robin said smiling.

Patrick returned it. "I get why you wanted to help. Being here has helped me see that, but it still hurt Emma and me. I never want to see that kind of disappointment in her eyes again. I'll do my best to help you two get back on track because it's the right thing to do and I want to be happy. I'll try to put aside our differences."

Robin let out the breath she was holding. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

He reviewed the current output from the brainwave machine. "Go get Elizabeth and Jason now."

Robin ran out of the room and told them to come inside and they rushed towards Jake.

"I think he's going to wake up any minute."

A few minutes passed that seemed like eternity, and Liz gasped as Jake's eyes fluttered open.

"Jakey, mommy's here baby."

He slightly smiled.

"Your body is still asleep but you're okay. I love you so much. Just rest okay?"

His eyes fluttered a few more times and then he fell back asleep.

Elizabeth started to sob and Jason held her tightly and when her legs gave out, he picked her up and carried her into the next room. It was a sight that she never thought she'd see again and it completely overwhelmed her with emotion.

AJ looked up at Patrick. "He's okay right?"

"Yes. He's doing as expected. It will be like what you experienced. It might take a little longer though." At least that's what they thought. The truth was all of this was new.

Robin smiled. "Welcome back Jake. You were sorely missed."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz got her crying under control. "His eyes are so beautiful."

Jason smiled. "He tried to smile at you."

She smiled. "I didn't imagine it?"

"No. I saw it too. He loves you Elizabeth."

"You think I look older? I don't want him to be confused."

He looked at her sincerely. "I don't think you age. It's kind of creepy."

She laughed. "You're biased."

"You are beautiful. My son is aware of that too."

"You always know the right thing to say."

"Not always but I'm just telling the truth. He has the best mom ever."

She kissed him. "He might not wake up again until tomorrow. But, it should start to get more frequent."

"I can't wait."

Georgie walked in followed by Dylan. "Is he okay?" Elizabeth was crying so she wasn't sure what to think.

Liz smiled. "Happy tears. He opened his eyes and smiled a little before going back to sleep."

Liz stood up and Georgie hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you both. He's a lucky little boy."

"That he is."

Dylan gave her a hug. "I'm happy for you too. I know this is a dream come true for you."

Liz smiled. "It is. I can't wait for him to meet you."

Dylan smiled. "I would be honored."

Johnny stood in the doorway. "Congrats you guys. You deserve some happiness."

"Thanks Johnny."

Jason gave him a nod.

Jake waking up was all everyone could talk about. They speculated and celebrated eagerly awaiting the next time.

Georgie had disappeared after a while and Dylan finally found her in the sleep room.

She was lying on her bed crying.

"Georgie, talk to me."

She cried harder and Dylan pulled her onto his lap and then sat back further so he could lean against the wall. He waited until she calmed down to ask again, not sure what triggered her.

"Do you want me to go get Elizabeth?"

"No, I just was holding everything in, trying to be strong. I started feeling sad when I should feel so happy about Jake. We've all lost so much time. I feel bad that Elizabeth had to live without her son because of that shrew Helena. He's just a little boy. I missed so much of my twenties and I feel old."

Dylan looked down at her and the look on his face made her smirk.

"I'm serious. I just don't feel like myself totally and it just bugs me. Suppose this is it and it doesn't get any better?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Georgie."

"You didn't know me before."

"True but I know you now. You're putting too much pressure on yourself to be who you think you should be instead of just going with it. Fighting against it isn't going to change anything."

"I know," she said softly. "Is it that wrong to be bitter?"

He shook his head no. "Absolutely not. You deserve to feel how you need to feel. I can't even imagine what Jake will have to deal with. He's so small. How do you explain that everyone else got older but he didn't?"

"I don't know. I don't envy Elizabeth and Jason in that department."

"We'll all be there for him. He'll be surrounded with love and acceptance by the people who matter the most to him. People underestimate kids and their ability to adapt."

"True. How did you get so smart?"

He shrugged. "Eh, I guess I could give my parents credit, but what's the fun in that? It's all about me."

She grinned. "Thanks for making me smile."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Am I smushing you?"

Dylan's face contorted, "I—can't—feel—my—legs."

Georgie smacked his arm and he dumped her on the bed and tickled her for a minute as she laughed loudly.

"Come on, I'll play you in some ping pong. Loser washes dishes."

Georgie grinned. "You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz looked through the window for a minute to check on Jake. "AJ's awake. Have you spoken to him again?"

Jason shook his head. "It's weird. I don't know what to say to him. It's hard to imagine us being really close after everything that has gone down."

"There's a lot of bad blood there."

"A lot. I try not to think about it and push it aside. He's hated me for so long. Where did that hate go? I feel like the other shoe is about to drop. I can't let my guard down totally."

Liz walked over to Jason and stood in front of him. "Maybe you can ask him how and why he let it go."

"Maybe."

She kissed him softly. "You don't have to go hang out with him. Honestly, I don't think you guys have a lot in common anyway. But he is family and let's face it, you two haven't really been there for each other in the past. I think you owe it to yourself to dig deeper or you'll never completely be able to let it go. See where his head is at and what he expects from you now. You'll never know until you talk it out."

"Thank you for saying that. I love you Elizabeth."

She smiled. "I love you too." They kissed again. "I'm going to call Cameron later. They are staying at Epiphany's so the movers can start packing the house up."

"Diane said the seller is eager to let the property go because they need to move out of the country. So, they are putting a rush on everything. I also made sure she handled everyone's paperwork. When we fly back, we can all appear before a judge in New York together and then go home."

"I can't wait to move in. Diane and I have half the house designed already. The living room is being delivered tomorrow."

"What are you doing with Jake's room?"

"He loves motorcycles, so we're going to put up some large decals and she actually found some motorcycle bedding. I think that he'll like it."

Jason smiled.

"Diane is working with Cam for his. He's growing up so fast."

"I know. I'm worried Jake won't recognize him."

"I thought about that too."

"Can I sit with you for the call?"

"Of course, you're going to be his dad. I want the two of you to get to know each other more."

Jason really liked the sound of that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick sat in front of the computer screen. "Hey."

Sam's eyes perused him slowly. She missed him. "Hi. How is Jake?"

"He opened his eyes."

Sam didn't even know what to say. It was a miracle really. If she had lost Danny and then he came back in this way, she'd probably be a weeping mess but so happy. "That's fantastic news."

"It's amazing to be a part of the process."

Sam looked down for a second and then back at Patrick. "So, do you understand why Robin felt the need to leave?"

Patrick nodded. "A big part of it was for Danny. She wanted him to have his dad back. I get it but it still doesn't resolve anything between us if that is what you are worried about."

"No. I'm glad that Emma will have her mom back. As far as you and Robin, you've made yourself clear where you stand."

"I know this came out of left field while we were trying to see if we could get back to the way things were."

"Do you want that Patrick?"

He sighed. "Yes and no. I love you Sam, but that's not the problem. And I do understand that you haven't done anything remotely like what you did before. I get that, but it's just hard for me to let what you did go."

"Maybe you shouldn't. Maybe it's just something that shouldn't be forgotten or glossed over. However, if you look at our relationship together, hasn't it been good?"

He slightly smiled. "It's been amazing."

"Then why can't you focus on that? Look, I wasn't a good person in the past. I get that. I was con. I made a ton of mistakes and got involved with people that I shouldn't be with. I lost a child and then miraculously was given Danny as a gift. It changed me. And yes, maybe that shouldn't be the catalyst, but it healed something inside of me that was very broken. I am a mom now and understand what it means to love and want to protect him. I'm different and I'd like to think I've grown up, although I know I have my moments."

Patrick smirked.

"Just take this time to really think about us and what you want. We were planning a future together and we had a great relationship. Judge me on that."

Patrick's eyes filled with tears. "I miss you. I miss waking up with you in my arms and our little adventures."

She wiped a tear away and slightly smiled. "I'm still the Sam you fell in love with."

"I'll make a final decision while I'm here. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"I love you Patrick. Emma will be home by 4:00 if you want to call back."

He smiled. "I would like that."

"Take care."

Patrick turned the monitor off. Either he made peace with Sam based on who she was now or he chose to walk away. He would have to be able to live with his choice. Sighing, he got up and went to check on Jake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ leaned against Dylan.

"Just take your time. You're muscles have to get used to working again."

"I feel like I just woke up from a weekend bender and I fell asleep in a weird position. Everything hurts."

Georgie walked towards him. "The first time sucks, but it will slowly get better."

AJ smirked. "Hello Georgie. You look great for someone who has been frozen for so long."

She smiled. "Can't say the same for O'Brien…."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Are you going to tease me forever?"

"Probably chilly willy."

Johnny shook his head.

Dylan chuckled.

"Johnny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Georgie asked.

Johnny nodded and they went into another room.

"When we're totally back to normal, you think you could teach me some self-defense?"

"Of course, is this about what happened with Diego?"

"Yes. I don't ever want to be a victim like that again."

Johnny could see the conviction in her eyes. "I will help you but Georgie, you need to understand that sometimes the bad guys have weapons or catch you off guard and if they are stronger than you, they can get the upper hand."

Her eyes began to tear. "I get it but I just need to do this for myself for peace of mind. It will help me feel like I have a little control."

"I understand," he said pulling her into him and hugging her. "I'll always look out for you Georgie. You're stuck with me."

She pulled back and smiled. "That goes both ways. Anytime time you need your ass kicked, I'm here for you."

He grinned. "Duly noted."

Liz walked in. "Listen, Diane, Jason's attorney, is faxing over some paperwork we need to overnight back. It's to reinstate your status among the living."

Georgie smiled. "Awesome."

"When we fly into New York, you'll have to appear in front of judge to proof you exist and then we'll head to Port Charles."

Elizabeth noticed Georgie looked a little wary. "I was thinking that maybe the next night, we could have a gathering of people, so we can explain what happened, and then bring everyone out. I think I already know who you want there, but give me a list to make sure."

"Is Sonny going to be there?"

"No. Johnny, you're not going to be there. Jason needs time to smooth things over with Sonny. They aren't really talking right now. It will basically be Jake and Georgie. AJ wants to just have a private meeting with the Q's for now and just stay at the mansion out of sight. He'll meet with Sonny and Michael a few days later."

Georgie nodded. "Okay."

"Johnny, we have a guest cottage. It has two bedrooms. You are more than welcome to stay there."

"Are you sure Jason is okay with that?"

"Yes. He asked."

Johnny wasn't sure what to make of that but he appreciated it. "Thanks, I'll take you up on that."

He left the room.

"You okay?" Liz asked.

"Yes. Just will probably be a bundle of nerves by then."

"It's going to be kind of crazy but I'll be there for you."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Liz nodded. "Anything."

"Can I stay with you for a while until I can get my bearings?"

"Georgie are you sure that you want to do that?"

"I just think going home with them will be overwhelming. I could stay with Johnny."

"You two talk and if he's fine with him, then of course I will be okay with it. I just don't want you to let fear dictate your decisions."

"It's just a lot to deal with and I need to be around you guys right now."

"Alright."

Georgie gave her a slight smile. "Thanks." She felt better already. "There's something else."


	27. Chapter 27 - Kids

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you were excited about Jake! * Guest – Glad you like the Sam writing. She's a hard character to write when Liason fans generally hate her so much.

Chapter 27 - Kids

Elizabeth and Georgie sat down. "What's up?"

"I like Dylan and I think he likes me. I just think that I'm going to have to make the first move and that's not typical Georgie behavior."

Liz smiled. "Why do you think you have to make the first move?"

"Because he's still getting over you and I think he might be nervous about the age difference."

"I always thought you were more mature than most people your age. Dylan is processing a lot. He just found out who he is and that he has a family. He isn't really talking about it much. Then, he meets you and it was totally unexpected."

"I haven't given a lot of thought about what he's going through. I don't know much."

"He'll open up to you when he's ready. I guess I mentioned all that to say, if you make your intentions known, be prepared that he might ask you for some time so he can get his head on straight."

Georgie sighed. "What a mess this all is. So you really don't have any problem with me liking him?"

Liz took her hand. "Dylan is a wonderful man. We were falling for each other and were just starting out when everything came crashing down. He means a lot to me. More than I can say. But I'm not in love with him. If anything, I will be happy knowing that he is with a wonderful woman like you. You both are funny, giving, and loyal. He's not the type to stray and he's low maintenance. I trust him with you and vice versa. If Jake makes you happy, then I'm all for it."

Georgie hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I was wondering something else. Are you going to stay home with Jake for a while?"

"Yes. I'm taking a sabbatical. He'll start preschool in the fall and then I'll go back."

"I guess you don't need a nanny then."

"Well, I'm sure there will be times I need a babysitter. Are you wondering what you want to do with your life?"

Georgie nodded. "Yeah. Everything is so different."

"Take some time to figure it all out."

"I guess I could work at Kelly's for a while."

"By the way, Jake's isn't Jake's anymore. They changed the name back to the Floating Rib and Mac owns it."

Georgie's mouth dropped open. "Get out."

Liz grinned. "He runs it with Felicia."

"Wow. I still can't believe they got back together."

"They are happy."

Jason came into the room. "Jake is awake."

Liz squealed and jumped up and followed him to the other room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz rushed to Jake's side. He looked a little pissed off. His brow was furrowed like his father's trademark scowl, and she had to fight the urge to grin. "What's wrong Jakey?"

"I broken," he said clearly angry his arms and legs weren't working.

Jason tried not to smile.

"You're not broken. Your body is asleep." She could tell he didn't quite get it. "Um, your body needs to rest for another few days. Slowly you will feel better and then you can get up and walk around."

"Want Cam," he said firmly.

"Cam is at home," Jason said.

"Jake, do you remember Jason? He rides a motorcycle."

Jake's eyes grew big and he smiled. "I like motorcycles."

Jason smiled and took out his phone and found a picture. "There it is."

Jake looked at it in awe. "My motorcycle is yellow."

Liz grinned at the way he said motorcycle and yellow. He had the cutest little voice. "Jake, Jason gave you that motorcycle."

Jake grinned. "Thanks!"

Jason couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute.

"Mom?"

"Yes baby."

"Read me story."

Liz smiled. "How about I tell you one?"

"Okay."

Liz started telling him a story and after several minutes his eyes shut. Liz stroked his hair. "I think he has your glare."

Jason smiled. "I was hoping for my sparkling personality."

She chuckled. "You are lighter you know. It was a little weird at first but I like it." Jason just seemed softer and he smiled more but, she was still glad that he had his edginess when needed.

"The lighter brighter Jason," he said with a fake grin.

Liz laughed. "See. That's new. For the record, there was nothing wrong with the old Jason. I was quite fond of him actually."

Jason leaned over and kissed her and they heard a giggle. They broke apart in shock as a grinning Jake looked up at them.

"Jacob Martin, were you faking?"

He shut his eyes really quick and they laughed.

"He gets that from you," Jason said.

She smiled. "Are you tired Jakey?"

"No. More story."

She resumed where she left off and Jason slipped out of the room and ran for his bag. He pulled out Jake's yellow motorcycle and smiled and returned to the room. When Jake saw it he grinned.

"When your arms wake up you can play with it okay?" Liz said.

"Thanks Mr. Jason."

Liz smiled at his manners.

"You're welcome Jake."

Liz continued on until Jake really fell asleep and then they both left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason held hands and looked at Cameron and smiled. "Hey. How are you things going?"

Cameron smiled. "Diane showed me the new house. She's letting me pick out the furniture to my room and everything."

Liz chuckled. "Have you made a decision?"

"Almost. I have until tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait to see it."

Cameron held up one of his papers that he got an A on, and both Jason and Liz congratulated him.

"Jason, you're really going to live with us?"

Jason nodded. "If it's alright with you Cam."

"I just want my mom to be happy." He still thought about that day he found her on the floor sobbing and he never wanted to see her like that again.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that she stays happy."

"Good. I don't like to see her sad."

"Cameron, can you call Epiphany over please?"

Cam yelled for her and a minute later she sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

"We have some news. I wanted to tell you so that you were prepared for it." Liz sucked in a deep breath and Jason squeezed her hand giving her strength.

"Go on," Epiphany said knowing it must be something big.

"It's a secret so you can't tell anyone. I'm sorry Cameron but you cannot tell Spencer. It's very important."

Cameron swallowed hard. "Okay."

"Helena Cassadine figured out a way to freeze people who had supposedly died and then bring them back to life."

Cam frowned. "Are you teasing me?"

"No. I'm very serious Cameron. There are some people coming back with us that she has done this to."

"That woman is just bat-sh….—I mean just crazy. I wondered how she came back after her last death."

"Well, the thing is that one of the people's body she had was Jake."

Cameron and Epiphany's mouth dropped open and they just stared at Elizabeth, stunned by what she just said.

"I don't understand. He was dead," Cameron said as tears filled his eyes. He had missed Jake so much and felt like he was partly to blame because he didn't stop him.

"What about Josslyn?" Epiphany said.

"Helena must have used another body," Jason said.

Epiphany just shook her head.

"What does he look like? Is he older?" Cam asked trying to wrap his mind around it.

"No. He looks exactly the same as before."

Cam started to cry and Epiphany held him. They let him get it out and then Liz wiped a tear away and continued.

"He asked for you."

Cameron whimpered. "I miss him so much. Can you tell him that I love him?"

"I will. Right now, he can't move his body but that will go away and after a few days, we'll get him on his feet. As soon as he can tolerate travel, we're all coming back. We're hoping within five days," Liz explained.

A big smile appeared on Cam's face. "I always dreamed that he would come back."

Epiphany rubbed his back.

"Cam, do you know who Jake's father is?"

"Yes. It's Jason. Is that why you're moving in with us, because of Jake?"

"No. I want us all to be a family, but I'm moving in because I love your mom and I want to be the man she deserves. We've both made so many mistakes. I should have claimed you as my son years back and I'm so sorry that I didn't."

Cam nodded. He didn't have the best track record with dads. "And you're not going to leave?"

"Cam, I want this more than anything. I'm not going anywhere."

He let go of the breath he was holding and just hoped Jason would keep his word.

"That means you get Jake as a brother and Jason is Danny's father too. So you get two brothers," Liz said.

Cam grinned. "Boys rule. You are so outnumbered mom."

Liz rolled her eyes.

Epiphany grinned. "I'm so happy for you both. Make sure you get it right this time."

"We will," Jason said.

They talked a little more with them and then went back to see their other son.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Over the next few days, Jake continued to get stronger. Everyone gathered as he went to take his first few steps.

With a determined look on his face, Jake took it. Jason was behind him and when his legs gave up after the second one, he easily caught him.

"Still broken," Jake said in defeat.

"They are just getting warmed up," Liz said.

He tried again and went a few more before having to stop. This went on for fifteen minutes and then they watched him try to close the distance between Jason and Elizabeth on his own. When he made it to his mom, he had a big grin on his face and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Jake," she whispered in his ear.

Everyone clapped for him and then Dylan picked him up and took him into the break room with Georgie and they sat on the floor and played with his motorcycle and a few cars.

Patrick and Robin sat with Jason and Liz regarding Jake's progress.

"He's doing well. It will be tough for him the next few days, but we couldn't ask for better test results."

"That's because my boy is an overachiever," Liz said.

Patrick grinned. "I would agree."

"We'll work on his physical therapy. At times, it will be painful and he'll be upset. You'll have to be the bad guy and make him do it," Robin warned.

Liz nodded. "I understand and I'll do what it takes."

They all jumped when they heard Jake squeal but soon realized he was laughing.

"I hate letting him out of my sight. He's going to be sick of me," Liz said.

"As much as you need to be next to him right now, remember that he's almost four and very active. He will be up underneath you at first but I think with Cam around, he'll be up and running before you know it," Robin said.

"I know. I'll savor the time he's a snuggle bunny," Liz said smiling.

Robin grinned. "I remember when Emma was like that."

"Emma is such a cutie too," Liz said.

Patrick smiled. "She takes after me."

Liz and Robin rolled their eyes and Jason and Patrick chuckled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany watched Cam lying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "You alright?"

He looked over at her. "Yeah."

"Your mother sure looked happy."

Cam slightly smiled. "She did."

"Are you worried about her and Jason?"

"A little."

"He's a good man. He has looked out for your mom over the years and they've waited a long time to be together."

"Lucky left and he doesn't call or write. It hurts." Cam felt abandoned.

"I'm sorry. He lost himself and had a lot of problems. That's still no excuse."

Cam's eyes teared up. "I wish he hadn't of adopted me."

Epiphany wasn't sure what to say so she thought for a moment, gathering her words. "Sometimes parents disappoint us and do things that are hurtful."

"Can you call Diane?"

Epiphany wasn't sure what his angle was but she agreed and dialed her phone and then handed it to him.

"Diane Miller."

"Hi, it's Cam."

Diane smiled. "Hi Cam, did you decide yet?"

"No."

"What can I help you with then?"

"I don't want my name to be Spencer anymore or Lucky to be my dad."

Diane was momentarily stunned. "Cameron, have you talked to your mother about this?"

"No. Isn't it my choice?"

"Well, I think she should know that you are feeling this way."

"I don't want to make her sad. She's happy right now."

"I know but your happiness is important to her too."

Cam lowered his head. "Can you undo the adoption?"

"That's very difficult and rarely granted. I tell you what, if you tell your mom and she agrees, then I will submit the paperwork. I can't guarantee anything though."

"Okay. Thank you Diane."

Cam sighed. "She doesn't know if she can change the adoption and wants me to talk to mom."

"I think that's a good idea. Do you want to do it now?"

"I don't want to make her sad."

"Cameron, there's no good time and I don't think you should go to bed like this."

He wiped away a tear. "Okay."

Epiphany texted Elizabeth to call them back on a face chat right away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz had just got Jake to bed when her phone buzzed and she read the text. Thinking something bad had happened, she ran out of the room and when Jason and Dylan saw her, they followed and stood in the doorway while she set everything up.

"Epiphany, what's wrong?"

"Cameron's upset and I think you need to talk to him."

Liz looked over at Jason and was surprised to see Dylan standing there as well. When she said she thought something was wrong with Cameron, he stayed.

"Cameron? Why are you crying?"

"I was thinking about what you said and I got sad."

Jason's heart dropped thinking maybe Cam changed his mind about being okay with everything.

"It's about Lucky."

Liz was surprised. "What about him?"

"He doesn't want me anymore. He left and I don't have a father. He's doesn't call me or care what happens to me. That's not what a dad does. I don't want to be Cameron Spencer anymore."

Liz gasped. "Oh Cam, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt this way."

"I didn't want to make you sad mom."

She wiped a tear away. "Cam when you hurt, I hurt."

"I called Diane and asked her if the adoption could be undone but she said usually, they don't let you. So, I'm okay with just changing my name for now."

Liz was trying to hold it together. Yet another mistake was biting her in the ass. Since Lucky abandoned Cameron, she really held no allegiance to him, but at the same time, she didn't want Cameron to jump into this without completely thinking it through.

Seeing his mom struggle to answer him, he sat up straighter and decided to go for broke. "Mom, are you and Jason going to get married?"

Liz's mouth dropped open.

Cam smirked. "It's not that hard to answer."

"I mean, someday I'd like to marry him," she said blushing.

"Soon?"

Liz slightly smiled. "Yes."

"Is Jason there?"

Jason walked into the camera frame and sat down. "I'm here."

"Do you want to marry my mom?"

He took Elizabeth's hand. "More than anything."

Cam gave a pleased smile. "Are you willing to prove you want to be my dad?"

"Yes. I'll do anything."

"Okay. I'll wait."

Epiphany knew what Cam was doing.

"I love you Cameron. Please try not to worry about this."

"I won't. I love you too."

Cameron ran off and Epiphany sighed and moved over.

"That was brutal," Liz said.

"I love that little boy and I swear that if you two don't seal the deal and show him that two people can love and support each other and most importantly stay together, I will kick both of your asses."

Dylan smirked from the doorway. He cared about Cam and it killed him that he was hurting.

"And Jason, if you didn't catch it, Cam wants you to step up and be the dad that he deserves. I know you have a lot going on, but you need to spend time and bond with him. I don't think we all realized how much he's hurting."

"In my heart, he's mine. I'll do whatever he needs."

Epiphany sighed. "So, this wedding, is it going to happen before the next millennium?"

Jason chuckled. "We're working through some things. Whenever Elizabeth is ready, I'm ready."

Epiphany gave Liz a look and she laughed.

"I get the hint. After a few months, when Jake is settled and I've been psychoanalyzed to death, we'll revisit this conversation."

Epiphany liked that Elizabeth wanted to get her act together first. "Deal."

A/N - Tomorrow is going to be hectic for me so may not post il Monday


	28. Chapter 28 - Twisted

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope mother's out there had a great Mother's Day! Glad you liked the Cameron stuff. For some reason I was nervous about that.

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Hope mother's out there had a great Mother's Day! Glad you liked the Cameron stuff. For some reason I was nervous about that. * Tisha – I think Liz mentions it in passing within the next few chapters. *

When I researched this for a prior story, it said Cameron Spencer in his bios and I found some blips that during the bus crash, they referred to Cameron as Cameron Spencer (but I can't find this in the transcripts). Many people said it was implied and happened off screen. This conversation came up because when Josslyn and Spencer were talking, Spencer said that Lucky adopted Cam. So, I'm not sure what's going on. He was going by Cameron Spencer, but maybe Liz just changed his name. But, don't worry, I have a plan to work around this. I'll see if I can prove it either way. Not sure if the Spencer comment was just lazy writing. I actually sent a tweet to RC. Will see if he answers me.

Chapter 28 - Twisted

Patrick walked into the break room and noticed Jason sitting alone at a table. He had hated Jason before, mainly because he felt his ex-wife was obsessed and he didn't like his job choice. But after spending some time around him, he understood how Jason could command such loyalty without even trying. He had to admit, he actually liked the man. He sat across from him and Jason opened his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Jake is fine. It's not about that."

Jason had a feeling that Patrick was going to bring up Sam. "Go ahead."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead."

"It took you a long time to forgive Robin, but quite less to forgive Sam. Why?"

Jason took a deep breath. "Damn Patrick, you really go for the jugular."

Patrick grinned.

"I never thought about it. I guess part of it was because I was pretty rigid back then. I was learning to understand love and betrayal and it was very black and white. When Sonny and Carly slept together, it really threw me for a loop. I was reeling. I felt like I had to forgive but I couldn't understand why it was so easy from them to discount my feelings, as if I didn't have any. Robin was there and during the whole Carly/Michael/AJ fiasco. I was devastated when she told AJ the truth because I thought our bond was something I could count on. I had spent a long time bonding and being a father to Michael and it crushed me. I expect Carly to be who she is and I wrongly excused a lot of her behavior. Robin left town after we broke up and didn't come back until many years later to save me with your help."

"Okay. Why did you forgive Sam for her past and what she did to Jake?"

"I don't want to influence your choice with Sam, but I'll answer your question. After the depth of Sam's con past was revealed to me, we had already been through so much. We loved each other and I guess part of me just wanted someone in my life and I believed she changed. I didn't think I deserved the picket fence because of my job and who I had become. Sam fit in. She wasn't doing cons anymore, so I accepted her in the present. I was a mob enforcer. How can I really judge someone else?"

"Do you regret it?"

"I don't regret loving her initially, but after she lost it and tried to hurt Jake, I wish I hadn't of gotten back together with her. I shouldn't have. I was lonely and I went back to what was familiar. I couldn't be with Jake and I was just struggling to get by."

"I feel like I'll betray Elizabeth if I stay with her but I love her. I just can't see it working out. I want to be around Elizabeth, Cam, and Jake. I don't want to put Elizabeth in that position."

"You can't just make the decision for Elizabeth because you could end up resenting her later."

"Honestly, if it wasn't for Elizabeth, I'd probably take her back but I'm not sure it would be for the right reasons. I'm so tired of my relationships not working. Sam and I were good. But, maybe you touched on something. Maybe I shouldn't settle for good when I could have great without all of this baggage."

Jason sighed. "I can't tell you what to do but it sounds like you're leaning towards ending it. Just be respectful."

"Are you worried she'll attack Elizabeth if I do?"

"I do think Sam has changed. She loves her son and she wouldn't risk that for anything. After losing a child and then all she went through with Danny, I don't think she'd throw that all away," Jason said.

Patrick was struggling to not be emotional. "Emma is going to be so sad."

"Kids are resilient. It might be hard at first, but she'll rebound."

Patrick nodded and stood up. "Thank you for being so open with me."

"No problem."

Jason watched him walk away solemnly. He really hoped that their breakup wouldn't be a catalyst for Sam to act out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick spoke to Emma. She was excited about something that happened at school and her enthusiasm was infectious. After hearing about her day and talking about what she wanted to do when he got back, Emma told him she loved him and ran upstairs.

Sam had been watching Patrick with a sick feeling in her stomach. She knew. He had decided it was over and she was barely holding it together.

Patrick's eyes filled with tears watching her cry. "Sam…."

"Don't say it. Please, don't say it. You and Danny are the only thing I have left. Please don't tell me you are walking away from me."

Patrick sighed as a tear fell down his face. "I wanted to do this in person."

"Why do it at all? Do you really think I'm that horrible?"

"I'm sorry. I just—I don't see how this could all work. I know you've changed but Sam, you know that if the shoe was on the other foot and someone had done what you did to Jake to Danny, there is no way you would be with them."

"I know that Patrick. I can't go back and change what I did."

"I love you but I just can't. When I look at Jake struggling to walk and fighting just to take a few steps to his mother, it just makes me so angry that you at one point didn't give a shit who you were hurting. You took all of your hatred for your situation out on her when she had nothing to do with you not being able to have children or you losing Jason. Then you used her children as payback and you didn't care. How do I overlook that Sam?"

Sam was crying harder. "I was not in my right mind. I would never do that now. This is all about you feeling like you've betrayed Elizabeth in some way by loving me. So, fine, you choose her and Jake. I get it. I guess I get left with nothing again while every else gets to leave their mistakes in the past. I'm certainly not going to sit here and beg you."

"Sam I'm sorry. Do you want me to have someone come and get Emma?"

She wiped away her tears angrily. "For the record, I would never hurt that little girl. I will not mistreat her because we are no longer together, but it's up to you."

"If you're fine with it…."

"I'm fine. I'll pack up my things this week and I'll go stay with Alexis until I find a place for me and Danny."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." She cut the feed and started to cry.

Emma came downstairs tentatively and then approached her. Emma touched her hair. "Did you and daddy have a fight?"

"Kind of."

Emma's face contorted. "Are you breaking up?"

Sam nodded.

"Why?"

Emma's bottom lip was quivering. She had accepted Sam in their life and her daddy was happy.

"I did some bad things years ago and your daddy found out and he was upset."

"Did you mean them?"

"At the time I did, but I've changed and I'm sorry for it," Sam said wiping her face.

"So why can't daddy forgive you?"

Sam let out a breath. "Sometimes, there are things that can't be forgiven. I'm sorry Emma. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Emma started to cry and dove into Sam's arms. After she calmed down, they pulled apart.

"I'll miss you Sam."

"I'll miss you too. I just don't want you to hate me."

"I don't. Friends?" Emma asked holding out her hand. Sam tearfully shook it.

"Yes. Don't be mad at your daddy okay? He's just doing what he feels is right." It was so hard for her to say that but she wanted to do and say the right thing. Emma had already been through a lot.

"Okay. I better go check on Danny."

She ran away and Sam tried to get herself together for the kids. They didn't need to see her fall apart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin found Patrick in the sleep room crying. He looked up at her.

"I'll go if you want. I'm just worried about you."

He wiped at his face. "I broke up with Sam."

Robin sat across from him. "Because of Jake?"

Patrick nodded. "Elizabeth didn't ask me too, but I felt like I couldn't ignore what Sam did. I know she's changed but I love Elizabeth and I'm not going to bring Sam around her."

"But you love Sam too."

"I do but I'll deal with it."

Elizabeth walked in. "What's wrong?"

Robin got up. "Talk to him."

She sat down next to Patrick and rubbed his back. "What happened?"

"I broke up with Sam," he could barely say the words.

"Patrick…."

"I had to. You have been such a good friend to me. I choose you Elizabeth."

She started to cry and they hugged.

Patrick cried along with her and they sat that way for a long time.

"Thank you, but I'm sorry you're hurting."

"It's not your fault."

Liz wiped her face and stood up. "You don't know how much it means to me that you would choose me but you don't have to do this if she's what you want. I made a mistake and you're standing by me."

"I know, but I want to hang out with you and for it be comfortable and frankly, they weren't equal mistakes. I want our kids to play together without having to worry about whether you're okay with Sam being there. I'll be okay."

Liz stood in front of him and hugged him a while longer. Even though Patrick was upset, she had to admit she was a little relieved by the breakup.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Liz walk towards him. "Why were you crying?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"Patrick and Sam broke up and he's upset. He told me he chose me and I kind of broke down."

"I talked to him earlier. He's been stressing over this. I didn't want to influence him but I told him the truth."

"I just don't want Sam to blame me." Liz looked up at him. "Do you feel sorry for her?"

"In some ways… I mean after all the mistakes we've made, we get to be happy. I killed people for a living basically and I know I'll never be able to leave that behind. People will always look at me and think about who I used to be. It's a consequence of my choices, but hopefully she'll find someone else that will be able to accept her and is good with Danny. If she's miserable, it will have an effect on him and I don't want that." It really wasn't about Sam, but her emotional state would have an influence on his son.

"True. There's just so much emotional drama involved that I don't really want to be around her. I know you'll have to deal with her and I have no problem with that. I want you to have a good relationship with Danny."

"I want that too."

"This whole situation bites."

Jason kissed her.

"Do you think Patrick and Robin will work their way back?"

"I don't know. I don't really see Patrick leaning in that direction. Even with knowing her reasoning, he still went through the hurt and had to be there for Emma," Jason said.

"True. We'll just have to hope that everything works out for the best and we can all get along for the sake of the kids."

Jason held her tightly. He was loving and dreading the thought of going home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie turned on the television and sat down. Everyone was scattered around the building and she wasn't ready to sleep. She needed a computer break. So much had changed that it was pretty overwhelming. She figured that was to be expected when you've basically been unconscious for so many years.

Dylan walked in and plopped down next to her. "Hey."

She gave him a slight smile. "What was going on with Elizabeth?"

"Cameron was having a crisis but I think he talked himself down."

"I can't believe he's so old. He was such a cutie pie when he was little."

Dylan looked up at the screen. "What are you watching?"

"I don't know."

He gave her a look and then snatched the remote out of her hand and she yelped and dove onto him to get it back. As they struggled and laughed, their positions changed and she ended up hovering above him as he laid on his back, the remote in his hand above his head was all but forgotten as Georgie looked at him soulfully. Dylan could swear her mouth was inching closer and he was proven right when her lips softly pressed against his. He was surprised and equally shocked when her tongue swiped across his lips and he opened his mouth to say something and it swept into his mouth. He dropped the remote and they began to kiss passionately, as his hands settled on her hips. For Georgie, it was heady and all-consuming and she felt like she couldn't stop. She didn't want to. The need for air became too much and they pulled apart and Georgie laid her head on his chest, their bodies entwined. "It's been a long time since I've done that."

"You're still really good at it."

Georgie blushed and then looked up at him. Dylan propped a throw pillow under his head. "Are you mad?"

"No. It was hot." He smirked when she blushed bright red.

"I like you Dylan. I know things are kind of a mess right now but, do you think you could start thinking of me that way?"

"I already do." She was a hard person to get out of your head. "I just don't want you to be a rebound. I've been letting Elizabeth go and the rest of my life is crazy. You just woke up and everything has changed. I just want us to both get a little more centered before we take a step forward."

"I get it and I figured you would say something like that. I just wanted you to know that I have feelings for you."

"That was a hell of a way to tell me."

She grinned. "Would you have even made the first move?"

He slightly smiled. "Probably not."

"Men," she said rolling her eyes.

He grinned. "For the record, I like you too. Let's just take it slow okay?"

"Okay."

He felt around for the remote and turned on an action movie and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got up to get some water. She crept out of the room, noticing that Dylan and Georgie's beds were empty. She went into the kitchen and drank some water and then ventured around. When she heard the television, she went into that room. She smiled when she saw them and figured Georgie had made the first move.

Dylan's eyes snapped open and Liz gave him a soft smile and then closed the door. All she wanted was for Dylan to be happy. Georgie was lucky to have him in her life. She chuckled as she walked back to the room. Mac was going to have a fit.


	29. Chapter 29 – Forging Ahead

A/N – Thanks for the comments! chicki'62 – Neither one of them have a good excuses for their behavior and both have done really stupid things for love. * Guest – It was worse than a drug addict if you count Ric who was around Cam too. I went back and forth….still am. * kikimoo – There were many reasons which they've discussed. There wasn't just one. His response to Pat was very abbreviated compared to his responses to Liz. Jason always felt trapped in the mob life and didn't think he could have a normal life. Both Liz and Jason took people back they shouldn't have. * Guest –re: puking lol. No it's not hard writing it because it's not like she's a villain on the show 24/7. She's nice to people I just don't care for her or her personality. But I'm trying to be true to the writing on the show. That's what's hard.

Chapter 29 – Forging Ahead

The next few days went quickly, Jake was doing much better and Georgie would pretend to race him down the hallway. AJ stayed mostly to himself. His mood changes and anger surges made him nervous and he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it.

Jason was a little concerned, so he sought him out, finding him in an empty testing lab. "AJ."

AJ turned away from the window. "Yeah."

"What's going on? You seem like you're avoiding everyone."

"Just trying to get my head on straight. It's a lot to digest."

He sat down so Jason followed his lead.

"AJ, there's something bothering me."

"What?"

"You hated me. I mean with a passion. I don't understand where that all went."

AJ sighed. This really wasn't the time to have this kind of discussion, not when his head was all screwed up. "I don't know how to explain it. I was a mess after I shot Alan. Monica basically had me committed. I started working through my issues. I can't say that I'm okay with your part about Michael. I just can't live in the hate."

"Would it help if you yelled at me?"

AJ smirked. "Leave it to you to ask something like that. What can I say that hasn't already been said before?"

"Try it."

AJ thought for a long moment. "I understand I was mean to you and I took away your life as you knew it. I know you lashed out afterwards and were having a hard time coping. But it's hard for me to understand how you thought Carly was a better option than me. She's just as bad in a different way. She might as well have run Tony into a tree. Tell me how you thought that train wreck would be a good mother?"

"I processed things differently. Sometimes I think people forget I have brain damage. I had to learn the meaning of things you take for granted. It was like I was a little kid in ways. I had no reference."

"She cheated on you with Sonny of all people. God Jason, you were shot and didn't even want to live after seeing them together."

"Maybe I couldn't believe the people I chose to trust me had betrayed me so deeply after I had turned everyone else away. It changed something in me. I thought that maybe I deserved it because I wasn't a good person; that maybe they were it for me. It was like I was trapped and because they were already a part of that world, I sucked it up. I took care of Michael because at that time, he was the only one that made me feel human; like I could be normal. He depended on me, didn't lie to me, and I needed him just as much. When she ripped him away, I thought I was being punished."

"But yet you stayed and took it. You were so fucked up."

"You don't think I know that? Where was I supposed to go? I was damaged. I had killed people. I gave up AJ. I broke and felt like nothing for a long time. Unless I was with Elizabeth, I just closed myself off."

"You had family."

"I didn't even know what that meant. They were a bunch of people who wanted me to be someone I wasn't. I hated them for that. Hell, I hated the world. Edward called me names like I didn't have feelings. When everything went down with you, I felt nothing for you. I know that's cold but I didn't remember you AJ. You were the enemy. It was black and white. I needed to protect Michael and that was my focus."

"God Jason. You were like a machine, not a man."

"I know. It's hard to explain but I had to learn to appropriate ways to respond to things. Sometimes my brain gets stuck on things and I can't shake the thought. It was never the same after that between me and Carly. I was always guarded. Our friendship became more like a job. When people have hurt me over the years, a lot of the times I tried not to show it. And for people that had the power to hurt me deeply, I shoved down my emotions entirely. I didn't want to think about it or dwell on it because I didn't want to hate them, especially since I've done so many bad things myself."

"We both had our demons that were eating away at his; both wanting something we couldn't have."

"I'm not the same man I was before."

"I know. Elizabeth told me what happened."

"I want no part of Sonny and that life. I have a family now."

AJ nodded. "I guess one of us got what they wanted.

"Oh don't pull that shit. You had Michael and Monica. Tracy's a bitch on a good day so I won't even go there. You threw it all away for that stupid company. That was on you."

"I fucked up. I get it. Sometimes I just don't know why I do it; why I go back to who I was. Maybe it's habit; that in my mind I feel like good things never last. Michael went to bat for me and fought for me; Elizabeth did to. I spit in both of their faces." AJ stood up and walked back to the window. "Just go Jason. I'm not your responsibility—never was."

Jason wasn't sure what to say. "You know AJ, I'm not the enemy any more. When we get back, you will sink or swim again on your own merit. I will not have toxic people around me again so you're always welcome to my home if you keep your head on straight. If not, I'm sorry but I can't have my kids exposed to that. They've been through enough."

AJ didn't say anything so Jason left the room.

Jason still thought something wasn't quite right with AJ and really hoped that it was because of him being frozen and that Helena didn't mess with his mind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake walked up to his mom, and with her help, he crawled up into her lap and cuddled against her.

"You okay?"

"Feel yucky."

"How?"

"I hurt."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Where?"

"Everywhere."

She touched his forehead and he felt normal. Letting out a sigh, she wished Jake could communicate with her better. Georgie walked in and Jake smiled.

"Hey Jake. You tired?"

He nodded.

"He said he hurts everywhere."

Georgie sat down. "When I woke up, I hurt everywhere too."

"You hurt GG?"

She grinned. He wasn't big on saying her name but she didn't mind the nickname. "Sometimes."

"Don't like it."

"Aww Jakey. It will go away soon. I promise."

"Okay."

"Jason just made some calls and got us a private plane," Georgie said.

"Good. It will be more comfortable."

"How is the decorating come along?"

Liz smiled. "They are almost done. Diane is finishing up on Danny's room. I had her talk to Sam so we could avoid the awkwardness. They finished Cameron's yesterday. He wants to surprise me so I have no idea what they've settled on. The cottage is decorated and stocked with Johnny's favorite beer. Jason's pool table is being moved in today. "

"He's going to be so surprised about the man cave."

"I was thankful that Johnny was there to help with that. I have therapy this afternoon with Kevin. You think you could keep an eye on Jake if Jason is busy?"

"Of course. He's my new buddy."

Jake grinned. "GG play with me."

"Come on," she said standing up.

Jake looked up at his mom and waited for a kiss and then slide off her lap and took Georgie's hand.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kevin smiled and said hello Elizabeth. "How's Jake?"

"He's doing really well. It's my other son I'm worried about."

"Cameron?"

"Yes."

Liz grabbed a tissue because she knew she was going to need it. "He called my lawyer because he wanted to reverse his adoption and/or change his name."

"Ah, that must have been hard for you."

"I just made so many mistakes. There were times when I really thought I was doing the right thing, but it was far from it. I hate that he paid for them."

"Where is Lucky?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. The last I heard he was still in Ireland but who knows. He doesn't call or write Cameron. I used to feel responsible because I felt like I broke him with the Nikolas affair but dammit, he didn't have to do that to Cam. I know I was messed up and thought I wanted him still when he didn't want me but, I was the one who held Cam and had to answer his questions. Lucky took the easy way out."

"Did you write him a letter yet?"

"I did. But after that phone conversation, I wanted to add a lot of curse words."

Kevin fought a smile.

"I think Lucky was the worst mistake I ever made; even worse than Ric because of the way it affected Cameron. I'm scarred from those years."

"You've spent a long time beating yourself up. Don't you think it's about time you gave yourself a break?"

"Maybe I don't think I deserve one. I earned those scars. I could have walked away but I let fear dictate my decisions."

"And now you're not. You don't have to pay for those scars your entire life. Only you can give yourself permission to move on Elizabeth. What will it take for you to realize you've punished yourself enough?"

She started to cry. "I don't know."

"If you don't let this go, it will sabotage your relationship with Jason. Do you want that?"

"No."

"You know everything you did wrong and you are taking steps to fix it. No more beating yourself up. For once, realize what you've been given and go for it. Don't think about what happened ten years ago. Be in the present. You have two wonderful sons and a man who loves you. You just need to love yourself now and see what he sees in you."

She wiped her face. "I know you are right. It's been a long time since I've behaved in a healthy way. I don't want to screw this up."

"Can you get Jason please?"

Liz was surprised but nodded and went to find him. They came back and sat down.

"Hello Jason."

"Hi."

"I need a favor. You see, Elizabeth is having a hard time loving herself because of her mistakes. If she can't love herself, then she won't truly be able to accept the love you give her. I need you to tell her what you see in her; what makes you love her."

Jason nodded and took a deep breath and then he turned his chair towards Elizabeth and she did the same. He took her hands and then looked lovingly into her eyes. "When I first met you, I could tell there was something special about you. You had the most beautiful spirit and your whole face lit up when you smiled. When you took care of me that Christmas, I realized that I could so easily fall in love with you. When you rambled and talked so animatedly and passionately, I was sucked in. You loved so hard. It made me wish that you would love me like that. You are so talented and strong. You never let anything hold you down. And even when life beat you up, you held your head up and fought to start over. You are giving, loyal, nurturing, and compassionate. I loved watching you paint because it was your passion and you came even more alive when you were happy with what you were painting. I know it seems to you like you lost yourself, but you're still my Elizabeth. You still represent everything I ever a wanted. You're my future."

Liz was crying and Jason got up and kissed her.

"I love you Elizabeth. Let it go."

With that he walked away and Kevin waited a minute for her to compose herself. "Elizabeth, how did that make you feel?"

"Incredibly loved but…"

"You don't think you deserve it."

"Not really."

"He forgave you and he wants to marry you. I want you to forget about the word deserve. Banish it from your head."

Liz chuckled and wiped her face. She had managed frustrate Kevin.

"I take that back. You were raped, almost killed by your husband, emotionally abused by Lucky, you felt abandoned by Jason, and you thought you lost your son. Jesus Elizabeth, if anyone deserves happiness, it's you. You have fought for everyone else. I need you to fight for you. Screw what happened in the past and let it stay there. Fight for what you want and don't let anyone get in your way. Can you do that?"

Liz sat up straighter. "Yes." He was right. She had never really fought for her and Jason. She wanted everything with him and this time, she was going to get it. Lizzie was coming back.

Kevin smiled at the fiery look in her eyes. "That's it Elizabeth. I'm proud of you."

Liz grinned. "Watch out Port Charles."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Liz walk into the sleep room with a determination in her eyes he hadn't seen for a long time. "Well hello," he said smiling.

She grinned. "I'm back. No more cowering or wallowing. I'm fighting for us and if that bitch Carly gets in my face, she's going down."

"You're so hot when you're like this. Come here."

She walked towards him and Jason pulled her into him when she got closer. They kissed passionately.

"Welcome back," Jason smiling.

Liz grinned. "Oh crap, I left my cell phone. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick watched Emma sit down. She was really quiet. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you and Sam to break up."

Patrick sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"She's sorry Daddy. Why can't you forgive her?"

"Baby, it affects other people. It's not that simple."

Emma crossed her arms across her chest. "Then make it simple."

Liz stood in the doorway and sighed. Emma being hurt what the last thing that she wanted.

"I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Do you love her?"

Patrick's eyes filled with tears. "Yes."

"Then just forgive her daddy."

Sam stood in the doorway of the kitchen and wiped her tears away. This was brutal and she was just about to stop it when Elizabeth walked forward and spoke.

"Emma."

"Elizabeth," Emma yelled with a smile.

"Hi sweetie, you look really pretty."

Emma grinned. "Thank you. Sam got it for me."

"Well that was really nice of her."

"Daddy's mad at her because she did a bad thing and they broke up and I don't want them too."

"Emma, your daddy thinks he's protecting me because the bad thing that Sam did involved me."

"Did you forgive her?"

"Yes."

"Are you taking it back?"

Patrick almost groaned.

"Emma, this is really complicated."

Emma looked down like she was thinking. "What if she promises not to do it again?"

Sam walked into the room. "Emma, it's okay."

"It's not okay," she yelled before running upstairs.


	30. Chapter 30 – Getting Ready

A/N – Thanks for the comments! chicki'62 – Well I guess if Sam can't change than neither can Liz or Jason. What in this fic or on the show has it been shown that Sam hasn't changed? I know you don't want her to and don't like it, but she has. * Guest – Who is protecting Sam? I'm staying true to the writing good or bad. It's the hand we were dealt and there is no going back. You want to crucify Sam? Then feel free to write your own fic. I've done so in the past. Everyone in this fic has been trashed at one point or another due to horrible writing. So, my personal opinion will stay out of it. Character growth is not white-washing. It's what I wish for Liz and Jason. By your words then Liz should be ashamed for loving Ric and taking him back three times when he is worse than Sam but funny you never call her out. They all have things to be ashamed of. It's difficult plausibly writing my way out of this crap lol.

Toyshellme – Thank you so much for pointing out my timeline error with Jason/AJ's convo. I think I fixed it before most people read it. Hard to keep so much history straight.

Chapter 30 – Getting Ready

Sam plopped down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I tried to explain that you were just trying to do the right thing and told her not to be mad at you. If you need for me to tell her what I did, then I will." She really didn't want Emma hating her dad.

A tear ran down Patrick's face. The situation sucked and the one person he had tried to protect after making a few prior mistakes was now hurting again. He felt like he just couldn't get it right.

Liz sat down. "You know, I've taken stock of my life and I've decided not to live in the past anymore. I have everything I ever wanted, especially now that Jake is back. Patrick, if you want to be with Sam then do it. It's your life and you have to do what is best for Emma. I will never forget what you did Sam or truly be okay with it. That isn't what forgiveness is. It doesn't absolve anything. I needed to let go of that resentment so I didn't become a bitter person. But, considering that I have overlooked what Ric did, Lucky, and AJ, I would be kind of a hypocrite if I totally thumbed my nose up at you when I didn't at them. At least you haven't repeated your mistakes. So, with that said, I don't want to be the reason Emma is miserable and I want to take me out of this equation. It really isn't about me. It should be about the actions you took and who you are fundamentally. I'm not going to feel guilty either way." She just didn't care to waste her time thinking about Sam. She was done with the angst. "So, it's up to you two." She got up and walked away. Aside for making sure that Danny was well cared for, she wasn't going to dwell on Sam. All she really wants is to concentrate on her sons and Jason. They are everything and this time, she isn't going to lose them.

Patrick sighed. "I'm sorry you have to deal with Emma. I'll talk to her when we get home."

Sam wiped a tear away. "She was the last person I wanted to hurt. I'm sorry. I better go see how she is."

"Thank you Sam."

She nodded and ended the call. Patrick sat there for a long time, wondering how his life got so fucked up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth couldn't find Jason and smiled when she saw Jake on his lap in the sleep room listening to Jason reading to him. Nikki had sent them a care package for Jake via Victor. It was filled with books, a couple of trucks and some smaller motorcycles. Jake was over the moon when he got it.

She sat down next to Jason and laid her head on his arm and Jake smiled. When he was finished Jake wanted to get down and play. But before he did, he kissed Elizabeth and then stood up and kissed Jason on the cheek.

"Thank you Jake," Jason said as his voice cracked.

Jake smiled and jumped down and ran out of the room.

"I love him so much already," Jason said quietly.

Liz kissed him. "Give him time and he'll love you right back."

Jason tried not to let his mind slide into what he had missed and instead concentrated on all he had to look forward too. "I had a deep talk with AJ."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah. It was about Carly and Sonny. He didn't understand why I chose to stay friends with them. It was hard to try and explain."

"I think I understand because I did the same thing. You just grab onto what you have because you think it's better than having nothing. The truth is that sometimes nothing isn't so bad and it would have been a much better choice."

Jason nodded. "I never want to shut off like that again."

"I won't let you and your love for your family won't let you either. We'll give each other pep talks and hold each other's hands. We'll have bad days Jason, but that won't define who we are anymore."

"I like how that sounds. If I do something wrong, you'll tell me right?"

Liz chuckled. "I'm a woman. I'm sure you'll hear it."

He grinned. "We can do this."

"Yes we can."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Patrick gave everyone physicals and they started to pack up what little they had.

Robin took her notebook, not having decided if they should burn the notes or what. Part of her wanted to keep them under lock and key in case anyone else turned up. With Helena, you just didn't know. She loved the game.

Patrick walked up beside her. "Emma is very upset about my breakup with Sam."

Robin looked up at him. "How bad?"

"She ran off. She doesn't understand why I can't forgive Sam."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll talk to her when we get back."

"Are you sure you're through with Sam?"

Patrick sighed. "For now, I think I made the right decision."

"Just make sure you stick to a decision either way because you can't go back and forth."

"I know. I wouldn't hurt Emma like that or Sam."

"Emma will get beyond this. She loves you."

"I know."

"How about I come with you to pick her up? Maybe that will help her," Robin said.

"Okay."

Robin was staying at Mac's for now. "We can eat dinner at Kelly's and it will take her mind off of it."

"Thank you Robin."

"You're welcome."

Patrick went up to the roof and thought about his choices the last few years. He realized he was rushing his relationships, getting caught up with the feeling of being in love. He needed to pull back and figure out what he really wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan sat in front of the computer and after a few minutes he saw Nikki, Victoria, and Katie. "Hey."

"Hello," Nikki said smiling.

"Hey bro. Katie wanted to say hello to her Uncle before we left."

Dylan smiled. "Hello Katie."

Victoria pointed to the screen as Katie sucked her hand.

"Yeah, she looks real interested in me."

Victoria laughed. "I'm going to go, but take care and hopefully, we'll see you soon."

"Count on it," Dylan said.

She kissed her mom goodbye and took Katie's hand and waved to Dylan.

Nikki smiled. "How are you things going?"

"Good. We're flying back tomorrow."

"I know. Elizabeth told me. She let me meet Jake so he could say thank you."

"That was very sweet of you. He's a good kid."

"Are you looking forward to going back?"

Dylan sighed. "Yes and no. I just know there will be drama and I'm not big on that."

"Well, at least you have good friends around you. Are you and Elizabeth okay?"

"We're fine. I'm happy that she's happy."

"Are you going to let yourself find some happiness too?" Nikki asked.

"Well, since you mentioned that…."

Nikki grinned. "Tell me. I love gossip."

Dylan chuckled. "Her name is Georgianna. Georgie for short and let's just say we are taking it slow and getting to know each other."

"Jacob Martin," Georgie yelled as she ran into the room chasing Jake.

"Um that would be her."

Georgie had Jake trapped and she finally grabbed him and tickled his stomach.

"Have a seat," Dylan said.

Georgie plopped down. "Hi."

"Hi again," Jake said.

"Hello again."

"Georgie, this is Nikki Newman, my mom."

Georgie was surprised. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Jake pretended to eat Georgie's nose and then jumped down and ran.

"You are so gonna get it. Sorry, I have to go," she said running off.

Nikki chuckled. "She's very pretty and seems nice."

"She is and she's very nice."

"Well then I'm happy for you."

They chatted a little more about the family and then Dylan got up and went to look for Jake and Georgie with a big smile on his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz went up to the roof where Jason was standing looking out over the city. She slipped in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe we're going home in the morning."

"I know. It's been quiet. Victor just called and told me there still was no movement from Helena and Victor."

"She's not going anywhere. Knowing Helena, she'll sit back and watch her plans unfold."

Jason rubbed her arm. "She made a big mistake when she messed with my family."

"I'm counting on that. She needs to die for good this time. I'm sick of that old goat."

Jason's phone rang. "Diane?"

"Is Elizabeth with you?"

"Yes."

"Put me on speaker."

Jason did so and they waited for her to speak.

"Here's the deal. I found out some good news. The adoption never went through. Apparently, there was a clerical error and Lucky never followed through. Therefore, Cam is still a Webber."

Liz grinned. "He'll be really happy to hear that."

"Does he still want to change his name back?"

"Yes but he said he would wait. I think he wants the last name Morgan," Liz said as Jason smiled.

"Brilliant. You aren't going to make me wait that long are you?"

"Nope. We just need to get settled and for Jake to get in a routine and then we'll start planning for it."

"That is amazing news. She better get a beautiful ring."

Jason smiled. "I already have her ring. I bought it a long time ago."

Liz was surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. He already had it planned where he was going to propose.

Diane smiled. "That's very romantic big guy. I'll see you in New York for the hearing."

Jason put his phone in his pocket. "I'm going to have to give her a nice bonus."

"Shoes, she loves her shoes."

"As I've heard many times…"

"I'm looking forward to seeing our house."

"I'm looking forward to seeing how you decorated it."

She smiled. "I have a surprise for you too."

His eyes narrowed. "Hmmmm. Does it involve a swing in our bedroom?"

She laughed loudly. "You are ridiculous. I'd probably break my neck. And you're not getting it out of me."

He grinned. "Fine but I have ways to torture you," he said laying kisses down her neck.

"That feels so damn good, but I'm still not telling."

He pulled back and scowled and then kissed her passionately leaving her breathless.

She touched her mouth. "Wow, that was scorching hot but sorry Cassinova, not going to work." She walked away from him trying to act like she wasn't affected. "And by the way, the walls of our bedroom were soundproofed."

Jason tilted his head and gave her a sultry look. "Will that be a problem with the kids?"

"Nope. There's an intercom and I can flip a button and hear what is going on in their rooms. We will teach them to knock before entering as well," she said all proud of herself. It was really Diane's idea.

Jason grinned. "You've thought of everything."

"I tried."

"Hmmm…," he said thinking of how he could get her secret out of her.

She saw the look on his face and started to run for the door and Jason gave chase, catching her right before she could escape. He tickled her until tears ran down her face. "I give," she yelled.

They were both laughing and he kissed her again. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan put down his fork and wiped his mouth. "So, does your new place have a pool?"

Jason nodded. "Yup. It has a slide too."

Jake grinned. "Jake wants to go on the slide."

Dylan chuckled.

"Well, we'll just have to make that happen then," Jason said.

"It has quite the outside entertainment setup. We'll have to have a party," Liz said.

Georgie smiled. "I think we could all use a party."

"Get a bouncy mommy."

Liz laughed. Jake could jump around in a bouncy tent for hours. "We'll get one for your birthday okay?"

Jason smiled. His fourth birthday was in two months and he was already planning on going crazy. It was a celebration of his life and it would be even more special than usual.

"Dylan, you're more than welcome to stay with us for a while or at least the first night," Jason said.

"I really appreciate it. Maybe for one night."

Liz smiled. "Good."

"You can have the second bedroom in the cottage," Johnny said.

"Georgie, you can sleep in the guest bedroom."

Georgie smiled. "Sounds good."

"Diane went shopping for you Georgie."

Her mouth dropped open. "You've already done so much."

"Don't even worry about it. Shopping is her favorite thing to do," Jason said. "Let me do this for you Georgie. You've been through a lot and I want you to be comfortable."

"Let us help you get back on your feet," Liz said.

Georgie fought back tears. "Thank you. You don't even know how much that means to me."

Liz smiled. "You're family now Georgie."

"GG is my sister," Jake announced.

Everyone laughed.

"I thought you didn't want a sister," Dylan said.

"I changed my mind. Mommy said I could."

Liz grinned.

"She still has cooties though," Johnny said.

Jake giggled. "GG has cooties."

Georgie licked her tongue out at him. "Well Jakey has cutie pie cooties."

"Ewwwww," Jake yelled.

"I hope that isn't catchy," Jason said.

Georgie laughed and stood up and ran over to Jason and wiped her hands on his shirt as Jake laughed.

Jason got up so fast, Georgie almost lost her balance, and he threw her over his shoulder as Jake squealed. "I'm going to throw Georgie in the shower and wash her cooties off."

Georgie was laughing loudly as Jason pretended he was dropping her.

"GG, I'll save you."

Jake got up and ran over to Jason, "Put GG down Jason." It had taken two days to get him to stop calling him Mr. Jason.

"But she has cooties. Don't you want to wash them off?"

Upside down Georgie was shaking her head no and Jake was laughing.

"No."

"Okay, but don't blame me when she gives them to you."

Jason put Georgie down and she grinned and wiped her hands all over Jake who stood there with his mouth open.

"Get her," he yelled.

Georgie ran with Jason and Jake chasing her.

Liz chuckled. "They are crazy."

"It's a good kind of crazy though," Johnny said. It was nice seeing the new Jason albeit a little freaky at the same time. "Let's break out some chocolate while they are gone."

"Now you're talking," Patrick said.

Liz grinned and jumped up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a batch of brownies she had made. Robin and Liz grabbed the first ones and the guys dug in.

Jason came back with Jake on his shoulders and Georgie following behind. They stopped when they saw everyone gorging on the brownies.

"Hey," Jake yelled.

Jason lowered him and he ran to his seat and sat down and waited patiently for Liz to hand him one.

Dylan handed Georgie a brownie. "I saved you one."

She smiled and took it.

Robin smiled. Yup Mac was going to have a cow.


	31. Chapter 31 – Settling In

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – It was a few different comments on diff sites that got my blood boiling lol. And I'm only eating 500 cal diet. It would make anyone grouchy. I guess I didn't think it was overnight. They separated Jasam for quite a while. Before the shooting, Sam wasn't being crazy or shady. After that crazy summer, she apologized to Liz on a few diff occasions and didn't repeat her mistakes. They only trashed her and made up the past out of the blue and the Jake stuff because Kelly was going to leave. Then she stayed and they had to back pedal. She had a baby and I think that changed her as well especially after Danny was sick. Seriously, I get the Sam hate. I felt the same about Natalie on OLTL. I hated her beyond reason lol. And to me, there isn't anything likeable about Sam. Just seems like when I post negative chapters reviewing Liz's sins, she doesn't get the same level of harshness as Jason does. It's funny cause Sam fans think they write Liz like the town thinks she's a saint and Liz fans feel the same about Sam, but I don't think they write either that way. Unfortunately, Sam has just been allowed to evolve more over the years.

Chapter 31 – Settling In

They boarded the plan and got settled. Jake sat between Georgie and Elizabeth. Robin sat next to Jason and Patrick sat with Johnny, and AJ. Dylan took a seat across from Georgie.

It wasn't long before Jake fell asleep. Everyone was lost in their thoughts, wondering what was going to happen when their presence was revealed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The plane landed smoothly. Georgie nervously reached over and held Jake's hand. Once they got to the terminal, they waited for the stairs to be placed against the plane.

"Yeah, we're home mommy," Jake said.

Liz smiled.

The doors opened and Cody walked on. "We have two large SUV's outside. There's a car seat in the one Milo is driving. We'll be headed straight to the courthouse and from there, we'll get back in the trucks and then fly back to Port Charles."

"Thank you Cody," Jason said.

They headed out and piled into the cars and got on their way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane smiled when she saw Jake. "I'm so happy for you," she said hugging Elizabeth.

"Thank you Diane."

"Now, this isn't going to be easy but I did convince the judge to see all of us in mass. He's waiting for us now."

They moved into a courtroom and stood until the judge said please be seated.

"This is highly unusual. I've reviewed the paperwork from Ms. Miller and I have to say, it reads more like a Hollywood script than reality. With that said, I will call out names. Please stand so that I can see that you are alive."

Georgie smirked.

The judged called them one by one and Jake yelled, "That's me," when the judge called his name, making the older man smile. "Thank you Jake." He flipped through some paperwork. "Dr. Scorpio, please stand."

Robin stood up.

"Can you attest that all the people I called were declared dead but due to a scientific breakthrough, they are no longer so?"

"Yes your honor."

The judge sighed. "Well, by the State of New York, I know pronounce you alive. I'll sign the paperwork to get your lives back. Some of it will take longer than others."

"We really appreciate this," Diane said. She had already submitted the federal paperwork and they should have their social security number re-activated any day.

The judge slammed the gavel down. "Adjourned."

Georgie stood up. "I'm alive."

Johnny chuckled.

"It's good to be officially back," AJ said.

They all signed a mountain of paperwork and then piled back into the cars. The plane ride to Port Charles was short.

Cody explained the situation on the way. Most of them would be headed to Casa Morgan/Webber. AJ was going to stay at the new house too because they weren't going to tell the Quartermaines until after the dinner the next night.

When they landed, they loaded into the cars and headed to the house. Luckily, it was a very large one and they'd have no problem fitting everyone in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany and Cam waited in the house. They had streamers up that said welcome home and Cam couldn't wait to see Elizabeth and Jake.

The door flew open and Dylan walked in and Cam grinned.

"Surprise," he yelled.

Dylan grinned. "Hey Cam. It's really good to see you."

Cam gave him a high five.

AJ and Johnny straggled in and then Georgie gasped when she saw Cam.

Epiphany almost had a heart attack. "Oh my God, Georgie?"

Georgie grinned. "Hi Epiphany."

The nurse gave her a big hug.

Jason walked in and Cam grinned. "Hey Cam."

"Hi Jason," he said walking towards him.

Jason gave him a hug. "Epiphany."

"No hug for me?"

Jason smiled and gave her a hug.

Liz walked in and grinned at the sight. "Come on Jake."

He was looking all around outside as Cody followed him. Running into the house, he skidded to a stop.

Epiphany was grinning from ear to ear. Cam started to cry and Jason put his hand on his shoulder. It was hard to believe that it was real.

"Where's Cam?" Jake asked.

Liz kneeled down. "Jake, that's Cam right there."

Jake looked at the older boy totally confused and started to cry. "I want my Cam," he cried.

Cam walked closer. "It's me Jake." He couldn't believe his brother was standing in front of him.

Jake shook his head. "You not Cam."

"Jake, remember I told you that you were frozen like superman?" Liz asked.

He nodded as tears ran down his face.

"Well, while you were frozen, Cam got bigger and kept growing. Do you understand?"

Jake was staring at Cam trying to process it.

Cam dropped to his knees so his brother could look directly in his eyes. "It's me Jake. I missed you so much. I thought you were gone."

"Just frozen," Jake said.

"I love you Jake."

Jake slowly smiled. "Jake loves Cam."

"Go give your brother a hug Jake," Liz whispered as her voice broke.

Jake ran into Cameron's arms as tears streamed down Elizabeth's face. Georgie and Epiphany were crying too and seeing a tissue box on the table, Dylan grabbed it and handed a tissue to the women.

Liz knelt down next to the boys and pulled them into her and they had a group hug.

"Jake, your new room is totally cool," Cam said.

Jake's eyes got bigger. "Really?"

"Yup. You want to see it?"

Jake nodded.

Cam stood up and Jake took his hand and they headed towards the stairwell. Jason helped Elizabeth up.

"Well, that was emotional," Johnny quipped.

Liz hugged Epiphany. "Thank you so much for taking care of Cam for me."

"He's a great kid. Jake still looks as cute as ever."

Liz smiled.

They heard a loud squeal from upstairs and Jason ran up and found Jake jumping around the bedroom.

"Love it," he said over and over.

Jason grinned and took out his camera and took a few pictures.

"Let me show you," Jake said grabbing Jason's hand. "I have motorcycles everywhere."

Jason smiled. "That's very cool."

"Sit." Jake said patting the bed.

Jason sat on one side and Cam on the other.

Liz stood in the doorway and wiped a tear away as Jason told Jake about the motorcycles on the wall. After a few minutes, she interrupted. "Cam, I want to see your room."

Cam got up and Jake slid off his bed and grabbed Cam's hand and they went into the next room.

Liz was actually really surprised. It was very mature. He had opted for periwinkle blue walls. There was a desk and bookshelf. "Wow Cam. This is really nice."

"I'm getting older mom. I thought it was time I had a more adult room."

"You're not that old. Don't grow up too fast on me."

Cam leaned into Elizabeth and she hugged him.

"Let's see mommy's room."

"It's Jason's room too," Cam said.

Jake's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "How come Jason gets to sleep with mommy?"

Liz looked over at Jason, "That's your child," she whispered trying not to laugh at the expression on Jake's face.

Cam looked at them. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Soon."

Jake followed Cam down the hallway.

"Who lives in that room?" Jake asked.

Cam looked at the adults for guidance.

Liz opened the door so he could see. Jake looked at the superheroes on the wall. There was a racecar bed.

"Jake, Jason has a little boy named Danny. He's going to stay with us sometimes."

Jake frowned and walked over to Jason and took his hand. "But he's my Jason."

Jason inhaled sharply as Liz smiled.

"You're going to have to share him baby."

Jake pouted. "Is daddy going to visit?"

It was the first time he had asked about Lucky.

"No baby. Mommy isn't sure where he is. Listen Jake, Lucky wasn't your real daddy."

Jake looked confused. "He was pretend?"

"No. When we were together he wanted to be your dad."

"Then where's my daddy?"

Jason knelt down. "It's me Jake."

Jake looked at his mom who nodded yes.

"I'm sorry that we didn't tell you before but there were bad people trying to hurt you so I stayed away."

"No want Jake?"

"I wanted to be your daddy very badly but I was scared you'd be hurt."

"We decided to let Lucky be your daddy so you would be safe," Liz said.

"But I was frozen."

Jake looked at Elizabeth who was trying not to smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you from being frozen Jake. But I'm so glad you're home and I'll never leave you again."

Jake studied Jason quietly. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Let's go see mommy's room now," Jake said.

Jason sighed. He wasn't sure how Jake was taking it.

Cam led the way down the hallway and he opened a door and Liz walked in and smiled. It looked perfect.

"Wow," Jason said.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

The bedroom was open and had a king sized bed. The colors were muted and it just looked comfortable. There was a balcony and the bathroom was huge.

Jake climbed over the edge of the tub and stood inside.

"You like that tub Jake?" Liz asked. There was also a bathroom between his room and Cam's.

Jake nodded.

"Good, then you won't complain when you have to take a bath?"

Jake shook his head yes and Jason chuckled.

"Laugh if you want, but you're giving him a bath tonight."

Cam smiled. "I'll get the camera ready." Jake was messy when he took a bath.

"Let's go see the rest of the house. Mommy has a surprise for Jason."

Jake clapped and Jason lifted him out of the tub and they went back downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

There was a large den with a big screen television and a huge sectional couch. They moved on to the large dining room and then kitchen.

"Impressive," Jason said.

"Okay, ready for your surprise?"

Jason nodded.

She opened the basement door and they walked down there.

Jason grinned when he saw the pool table. There was a big screen television, a bar, and arcade machines in the corner as well as a poker table.

Jason hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Thank you baby. I love it."

"Not done yet. Open that door."

Jason opened the door and flicked open the light and grinned from ear to ear. It was a gym.

"Elizabeth, this is awesome."

Cam smiled. "Cool mom."

Jason was definitely happy with the new house. He was going to need to show the boys the panic room the next day and explain what it was. There was a smaller one on the second floor and a large one where they were.

They went upstairs.

"Now, I have a surprise for you," Jason said.

He had been holding out and didn't tell Elizabeth. He led everyone outside. There was a small building next to the cottage. They walked around the pool and Jason opened the door.

Liz's mouth fell open. It was a full-fledged art studio. It had lighting, canvases, a couch, and every kind of paint imaginable. She flung herself into Jason's arms and kissed him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "We still have the studio if you want to use it sometimes." It meant to much to both of them so he didn't plan on giving it up.

She smiled. "Thank you Jason."

"Cameron and Jake have their own little areas over there."

Liz smiled as she watched Cam run over to his work area.

"This is awesome. Thank you Jason."

"You're welcome."

Jake lifted his arms up and Jason picked him up. He leaned his head on Jason's shoulder.

"Someone has a little jet lag," Liz said rubbing his back.

They went into the house and sat down in the living room with everyone else.

They ordered pizzas and everyone dug in. Once they were finished, Epiphany left and they all went into the den to watch television.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick unlocked his front door and he heard a squeal and Emma ran towards him. He picked her up and hugged her. Danny followed and Patrick knelt down and hugged him too. "Hey guys."

Emma saw her mother over her shoulder and wiggled down and gave her a hug.

"Hey," Patrick said to Sam.

"Hi."

Robin gave Emma big kiss. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "Want to go to Kelly's?"

"Yes!"

Sam picked up Danny. "We'll get out of your hair. All my things are at Alexis's house."

Patrick sighed. "Okay."

"Bye Emma," Sam said.

Emma hugged her legs. "Bye Sam."

Robin got the door and Sam left.

Emma sat down quietly on the couch. "Daddy, I don't understand."

Patrick knelt down in front of her with tears in his eyes. "Emma, I'm so sorry I put you through this again. I never wanted you to be hurt. If I messed up too badly, I'm sorry."

Emma started to cry. "I liked Sam."

"I know baby. Emma I need you to trust me. I'm going to do the best I can to not make a mistake again but right now, I need you to understand that I wouldn't break up with Sam unless there was a very good reason."

"But she's sorry daddy."

"I know she is but what she did was very bad. I have to do what is best for you and me. Can you trust me Emma?"

She didn't completely understand but she nodded. "Okay daddy. I trust you."

He hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Emma. Thank you." He kissed her on the forehead and then they joined Robin and went to Kelly's for dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth grinned as she watched Jason kneel down and play with Jake while he took a bath. His shirt was soaked but he could care less. She took a picture and texted it to his phone.

Cam grinned. He hadn't seen his mom smile this much for a really long time. "Can I talk to you mom?"

She backed out into her room and they sat on the bed. "What's on your mind?"

"I decided that I still want to be Webber until you and Jason get married." He just didn't want to wait any longer.

"Okay Cam. I can call Diane and have her submit the paperwork, but I do have some good news for you."

'What?"

"Well, the adoption never went through. You are not a Spencer in any way."

He grinned and hugged his mom.

"I figured you'd be happy."

"I am."

Jason walked out of the bathroom with Jake in his arms and took him to his bedroom to get him into his pajamas and then slipped back into his bedroom to change his shirt.

Liz watched him strip with a smirk on her face.

Jason smiled and then disappeared again and Elizabeth ended up going to Jake's room when he yelled her name. Jason read him a book and tucked him in and then they went to Cam's room.

"Goodnight mom and Jason."

"Goodnight Cam. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Night Cam," Jason said before walking back to their room.

"They are going to be up bright and early, so we should probably go to bed soon too."

Jason smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Well, you like getting up at the crack of dawn."

"True. Thank you for making my dreams come true Elizabeth."

She smiled and touched his face. "I feel the same way about you."

They kissed and then got ready for bed.


	32. Chapter 32 - Reactions

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Cam/Jake part and the family aspect. I won't be posting tomorrow because I have too much going on.

Chapter 32 - Reactions

AJ stared out of his bedroom window. The anger was building, it was like he was infested with it and his thoughts were all over the place. Jason had everything, Elizabeth, the house, a family. The more he thought about it, the more he despised his brother. But he had bigger fish to fry. It was all he could think about. He had spent the last few days planning and going over different scenarios.

"I'm gunning for you Sonny," he said menacingly. "You'll never see me coming."

A pain seared through the right side of his body. His right leg was numb for a moment. He hissed and sat down. It had been happening more and more. They were subtle changes at first but the intensity had grown. The one interesting thing was that he didn't have any desire for alcohol anymore. It was like that demon had been purged from him. For that he was very grateful. But he wondered what else was going on in his body and what was controlling his thoughts. It scared him but at the same time, his need for revenge overrode his senses.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, everyone met in the dining room and had breakfast together and the planned their day. Tonight was going to be big and they needed to make sure everyone was coming.

The Quatermaines, Scorpio's, and Jones, would be first to know about the new arrivals. Dylan was going to come for Georgie's sake. As the day went by, she got more and more nervous.

He rubbed her arm. "You're worrying too much."

"I know. I'm not sure what I think is going to happen. It's just that everyone has gone on with their life without me."

"They are still the people you loved."

"I know. I mean I am going to be happy to see them."

He kissed her forehead. "Deep breaths."

She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes and tried to think positively.

Cam was going to stay home with Johnny.

AJ asked to be dropped off at the Q's.

They drove to the Metro Court. Jason had arranged for a private room. They would take the service elevator up so they wouldn't be seen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Quatermaine's, Jones, and Scorpio families gathered in the room. At the last minute, Robin had suggested they invite Anna as well. They sat around and speculated why Robin would ask them to come. When Elizabeth walked into the room, they were all stunned.

"Elizabeth?" Monica asked. She had wondered where she had run off too and was aware that Epiphany had been watching Cam. When Patrick and Robin disappeared too, she was more than intrigued.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you are here today."

Maxie made a noise. "This is a huge waste of time if Elizabeth has anything to do with it. What? Are you knocked up again?"

Liz's eyes narrowed. "Maxie, shut the hell up. I am not going to take your crap anymore."

Georgie grinned. "Go Elizabeth."

"You have some nerve making your snarky comments all over town like you have nothing to hide."

Maxie began to interrupt and Mac stopped her.

"You plied Lucky with drugs, slept with him while he was married to me, and lied and said you were pregnant. Don't even get me started on cheating on Spinelli with Franco and rest of your crap. You are a mom now, grow up and act like it."

Monica smiled at Elizabeth. "Well, well, look who grew a spine."

Tracy grinned. "This is getting good."

Ned shot a look at his mother.

Jason was grinning ear to ear.

"Elizabeth…." Felicia said.

"I'm sorry but your daughter blew apart my life and has the nerve to throw every mistake I've ever made in my face constantly. I've had it with her. If she can't take it, she needs to shut her big trap and keep her legs shut."

Dylan chuckled.

"I'm sorry everyone. She just works my last nerve." Epiphany's second favorite saying was coming in handy.

Maxie glared at her.

"Now, I'm going to tell you something that is going to be hard to believe. Helena Cassadine had several scientists working on a way to bring people she had frozen back to life."

Everyone looked around at each other.

"Cryogenics?" Mac asked.

"Yes. Victor recruited Robin to bring back Helena and Stavros and lured her there by letting her know that Jason had been taken too."

"She had also taken Dylan McAvoy who some of you knew as Jake Doe, because he looked like Jason. Her plan was to switch them and get them to do her bidding. Fortunately, their microchips were discovered and removed."

Anna shook her head. She was so sick of Helena and the other crazies running around town.

"We were working with another person to find Helena's labs and at the first one, we discovered two people and at the other, we discovered two more. Not all of them are here tonight but will be revealed later."

Elizabeth drank some water. "The first person I'm going to bring out is very special to me. Jason?"

Dylan opened the door wider and Jason walked in holding Jake and everyone gasped. Monica started crying.

Elizabeth took him from Jason. "Jake is alive and well and very happy to be home with his brother."

"Elizabeth, I'm so happy for you," Anna said wiping a tear away.

Robin walked out. "Both Patrick and I have checked him out and he's just fine.

Elizabeth walked over to Monica. "Jake, this is your Grandmom Monica. She's Jason's mommy."

Jake smiled. "Hi Gramma."

Monica was crying and grinning at the same time.

"What am I chopped liver?" Tracy asked.

Jake giggled.

"That is your Aunt Tracy."

"Hi Tracy."

Tracy smiled. "It's nice to meet you Jacob."

"I'm your cousin Ned."

"Hi."

Maxie was floored. "Does Lucky know?"

Elizabeth handed Jake to Monica who sat down with him. "No. I have no idea where Lucky is since he left and abandoned Cam. Besides, he is not Jake's father."

"He was for years."

Jason glared at Maxie. "None of your business Maxie."

Georgie rushed into the room causing everyone to gasp. "I was going to wait for my announcement but Maxie why are you being such a bitter bitch to Liz like she took something from you? Lucky is nothing but a deadbeat dad."

Felicia passed out and Mac grabbed her and laid her down.

"Shit," Georgie muttered.

Maxie had tears streaming down her face. "No, you're dead." She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I'm very much alive."

Mac got up and stepped over Felicia and pulled Georgie into his arms and hugged her tight as he cried. "I saw your body."

"I know. None of it makes sense but I'm here and I'm back."

Felicia got up and walked towards them. "Georgie?"

Mac and Georgie pulled apart. "Hi mom."

Felicia hugged her tightly as she cried. "I missed you so much."

Georgie pulled back. "Maxie?"

"I'm scared to touch you. Maybe I'm dreaming but then Elizabeth is in it and that would kind of ruin the whole dream."

Liz rolled her eyes.

Georgie sighed. "Elizabeth and I are friends, so do me a favor and don't talk shit about her in front of me."

Maxie's mouth dropped open. "Are you sure you're my Georgie?"

"Your Georgie is gone. This is the new and improved Georgie. Now are you going to give me a hug or not?"

Maxie wiped her face and stood up and then rushed into her arms. "I wished you were alive for so long. I needed you so much Georgie."

They hugged and cried.

Finally they sat down.

"Legally you're both dead," Mac said.

"We were reinstated for the most part," Georgie said. "Diane pushed the paperwork through and we appeared before a rather perplexed judge."

"This is incredible. Welcome back Georgie," Anna said.

"Thank you Anna."

"Are you coming home with us?" Felicia asked.

"I'm sorry. Right now, I'm just trying to get my bearings. I've lost so many years. I'm staying with Elizabeth and Jason. I feel safe there and there are other people who know what I'm going through. I want to be close to them."

"Hell no," Mac said glaring. "Jason is a criminal."

"Not in front of my son Mac," Jason warned.

"Ex alleged criminal," Liz said.

"This is my life and I am 28 years old. I get to decide where I live you. If you don't like it tough," Georgie said.

Mac, Felicia, and Maxie were stunned at the fire in Georgie's eyes.

Dylan walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Georgie breathe."

She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She turned to look at him and smiled. He returned it and Mac growled. "What the hell was that?"

Georgie turned back around. "You've seen me for like ten minutes and already you're going to tell me who I can date? Unbelievable."

Anna whistled.

Tracy chuckled. Edward would have ate this up.

"Perhaps we should all calm down and remember that tonight should be a celebration. Jake and Georgie are back and I for one am very grateful."

Georgie smiled.

"I'm sorry Georgie. I guess old habits are hard to break," Mac said.

"Apology accepted."

"For what it's worth, I'm happy Jake's alive," Maxie added.

"Thank you Maxie," Liz said.

"I'm hungry," Jake announced.

Liz grinned. "Maybe someone shouldn't have picked over their supper."

Tracy held out her hand. "Come on, we'll go into the restaurant. Do you like macaroni?"

"Love macaronis."

Monica tagged along and Jason smiled. "I'll go with them," he said not wanting to let Jake out of his sight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ made a call as he stood on the docks with a cap on. "Did you handle it?"

"Yes, the surveillance video is jammed."

"Good. I'll wire the money."

AJ wired some money out of his overseas account. It was still open because no one knew about it. Sonny was just about to leave the coffeehouse. Like clockwork, the bum AJ had paid to make noise in the alley created a disturbance, causing Max to go check it out.

Sonny started to close the blinds and AJ took off his cap and walked by and smiled and waved at him. Sonny was stunned. "AJ." He ran outside but no one was there.

Max ran up to him. "It was just a bum. What's the matter?"

Sonny was scared to say anything. "Nothing, I thought I saw something."

Max looked around. "There's nobody here."

Sonny nodded and they locked up and left. He wondered if he was losing it again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac sighed. "Can we see you tomorrow?"

Georgie nodded. "I thought maybe we could have lunch at Kelly's. It will be my first time out and about."

Mac smiled. "12:30 okay?"

"Perfect."

Felicia hugged her again. "Welcome back Georgie."

Georgie smiled.

Maxie pulled out her phone and handed it to Georgie. "That's my daughter."

Georgie smiled. "She's so cute."

"I named her Georgie."

"I heard. That was sweet of you Maxie."

Jake ran up to her. "GG, we go home."

Georgie picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. "Yes Jake." Looking at Maxie, she said, "Maybe you could bring her to lunch tomorrow."

Maxie nodded. "Okay." She was really happy her sister was back but she was in shock still. It just didn't seem real. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave, she wanted to give Spinelli the good news.

Mac and Felicia did the same.

Anna said goodbye and pulled Elizabeth aside. "Is Helena still out there?"

"Yes."

"Do you think she'll come after you?"

"I honestly don't know. Anna there are still two more people we saved. One will be a major shock."

Anna hated surprises. "If you need anything, call me please. I would hate to see anyone hurt again."

"I will."

Liz went out into the restaurant and smiled as she watched Tracy clean Jake's face. She sat down at the table.

"Mommy I ate everything."

Liz smiled. "Good job Jake."

They heard a gasp and looked up and Lulu passed out cold as Dante caught her.

"That's probably going to happen a lot," Liz said.

"Mommy why is Lulu sleeping?" Jake asked.

"She'll be awake in a minute baby."

Lulu's eyes fluttered open, "Dante, I swore I saw Jake. I think I'm losing my mind."

Dante grinned. "He's sitting right over there."

Lulu sat up and Dante helped her to her feet. She stared at Jake who waved. "How is this possible?"

"Helena," Tracy said.

"Oh my God."

"And just so you don't pass out again, Georgie is in the other room," Monica said.

Lulu was stunned. She hurried around the table and gave Jake a kiss. "He looks exactly the same."

"I was frozen," Jake said grinning.

Lulu looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Liz chuckled. "It's a lot to wrap your mind around."

"Wow. Are you going to tell Lucky?"

"Wasn't planning on it. I don't know where he is and he's made his position clear."

Lulu nodded. "Do you mind if I tell my dad?"

"No."

"This is so amazing. I'm really happy for you. Are you and Jason together?"

"Yes. We're going to be a family this time."

"You've wanted that for a long time. Just be happy okay?"

Liz smiled. "Thank you Lulu."

"Bye Jake."

"Bye."

They heard another gasp and Carly walked towards them.

"Is that Jake?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah. It's a long story but Helena had him frozen. Robin helped bring him back."

"Jason, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad that you're going to get to be a father to him. Michael should be here any minute. He's back."

Jason nodded.

Liz was waiting for Carly to say something but to her surprised the blonde tearfully looked at Jake again and then turned and walked away. Jason hadn't chosen to tell her and that really hurt. He was already pulling away from her for Elizabeth and Carly wasn't sure what to do. She missed him and was so used to the way they used to be.

Michael got off the elevator and kissed his mom on the cheek. She whispered something to him and Michael's mouth dropped open and he walked across the restaurant and headed towards Jason.

"I don't believe it," Michael said looking at Jake. "He's alive."

Liz smiled. "It's a miracle."

Michael smiled. "I can't imagine how happy you are about it. I'm really glad that you got him back. I know how much losing him devastated you." He wondered why Jake looked the same, but figured Jason would fill him in later.

"Thank you Michael."

He looked over at Jason. "Does he know about you?"

"Yes."

"Good. You deserve to be a dad. I didn't mean to interrupt but do you think we could talk tomorrow?"

"Sure. Just give me a call."

Michael said hello to Monica and then went back to his mother. He wanted to let her know about his therapy and what he needed from her which was space and hoped that she would be able to honor that. He was committed to changing his life and if his mother couldn't be there for him in a healthy way, then it would hurt, but he was prepared to cut her out of his life for a while.


	33. Chapter 33 – Rules

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the reveal and Liz/Maxie! * Guest – Sorry. Hope you had a wonderful birthday!

Chapter 33 – Rules

Carly listened to her son and felt an overwhelming sadness about the state of their relationship. This was so far from what she wanted but at the same time, she understood that Michael was in pain and trying to get his life back.

"So, I'm asking you not to butt into my life in any way. It's my life and my choices. You don't get a say. Do you think you can do that?"

"I will try."

"I want to make it clear that there are no second or third chances. I'm not going to risk my recovery."

Carly nodded and wiped a tear away. "I guess I never stopped to think how my actions would hurt you."

"The point being you never stop to think," Michael said smirking.

"You're right. I have pretty much been a raw nerve since I stepped foot into this town. It's all I know, but I don't want to lose you Michael. I'm not sure how to change, but I'm willing to give it a try. I don't want to lose you."

He didn't say anything. The truth was that he had no confidence that his mother could uphold her side of the bargain and that truly made him really sad. He knew she loved him but Michael wasn't even sure that his mom understood a healthy kind of love. Whenever she came close, she always ended up ruining it in one way or another.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan looked down at Georgie, "You did good."

"They looked like they had seen a ghost."

Dylan smirked. "Yeah, but in the end, at least they respected your wishes."

"True. Thank you for calming me down."

He brushed her hair back off her face. The more he was around her the more he realized that he was developing feelings for her. "I do have to thank Elizabeth for something."

"What?"

"If I hadn't of known her, I would have never met you."

Georgie blushed. "So you don't regret how things turned out?"

"I think that everyone is with the person they are meant to be with."

He leaned down and slowly kissed her. "You scare me."

Georgie made a face. "I scare you?"

Dylan looked away for a second taking a deep breath and then met her gaze again. "Every time it seems like I'm going to get what I want, something happens and it takes it all away."

She lovingly touched his face. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Elizabeth thought the same thing."

"There's no one who could walk through that door that I would want more than you."

"What about your ex.?"

Georgie rolled her eyes. "I'm so over him. We were kids."

Dylan closed his eyes for a long moment. "Please don't hurt me Georgie. Right now, I just couldn't take it."

Tears sprang into Georgie's eyes and then she kissed him with everything she had. "We're going to have to trust each other. You think you can try?"

"Okay."

Georgie hadn't realized how vulnerable Dylan was. They stood there holding each other for a while until Monica interrupted them.

"They are ready to leave."

"Thanks," Georgie said.

Monica nodded. "If either of you need anything, please ask."

Georgie smiled. "That's a lovely offer. Jason is taking very good care of me."

"Thank you Monica," Dylan said.

Monica nodded and walked out.

Georgie took Dylan's hand, "Come on, I need to get out of here."

They walked out into the restaurant and Lulu watched from her table stunned. She got up and rushed towards them.

Georgie was surprised at how different she looked.

"Georgie, I can't believe you're alive."

"It's really crazy huh?"

"Can I have a hug?" Lulu asked.

Georgie nodded and they hugged.

"You look exactly like you used to," Lulu said smiling. "I'm so jealous."

Georgie laughed. "I guess there is an advantage to all this. Who's that?"

"Oh, this is my husband Dante," she said pulling him forward. "Dante this is Georgie Jones, Maxie's sister."

Dante smiled. "It's nice to me you. Mac must be really excited."

Georgie grinned. "He is."

She noticed Jason and Elizabeth walking towards the service elevator.

"Listen, I have to go but maybe we can touch base some times," Georgie said.

"I would love that Georgie. If you need to talk or anything, call me." Lulu grabbed a piece of paper and pen out of her purse and scribbled down her number.

"Thanks Lulu."

Lulu smiled and watched Georgie walk away. "I need to call Maxie and see how she is doing."

Dante nodded. "Let's finished eating and we can stop by her apartment on the way home."

They walked back to the table with Lulu trying to process it all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Georgie and Jason were the first up and she helped him make breakfast.

"I'm going to get fat if we keep eating like this."

Jason grinned. "You can work out in the gym with me then."

She smiled. "I might take you up on that."

"You look fine though. As long as you're comfortable with yourself, don't worry about it."

She nodded. "I used to be really scared of you."

Jason looked over at her and chuckled. "I guess I can be scary if I want."

"Super scary. How's Spinelli?"

Jason had forgotten that Georgie used to have a crush on him. "You want to talk to him?"

She nodded.

"Do you know that he's Georgie's father?"

Georgie's mouth dropped open. "Maxie and Spinelli are together?"

"I don't think so. They had broken up for a long time and he was with a girl named Ellie. Milo kind of filled me in."

Georgie understood. Jason had been out of the loop for a while.

"I haven't seen him either. He lives in Portland now. Let me give him a call."

Jason whipped out his phone and Spinelli picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello," he said slightly out of breath.

"Spinelli, it's Jason."

Spinelli plopped onto the couch in shock. "Stone Cold?" He knew that Jason was back. Maxie had told him.

Jason smirked. "It's me."

Spinelli sputtered for a moment, "It's so good to hear your voice."

"It's good to hear yours too. Listen, something happened and Helena froze a few more people. There is someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Okay." He couldn't think of who it could be.

Georgie grabbed the phone. "Spinelli? It's Georgie Jones."

Spinelli's mouth dropped open and tears came into his eyes. "Oh my God."

"I know it's a shock. I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing."

Spinelli swallowed hard. "I was so devastated when you were horribly ripped away from us. Knowing that you are safe and sound makes feel so happy. Maxie must be over the moon."

Georgie smiled. "She was shocked. I'm meeting her later."

"Maybe the next time I come to visit, I can see you?"

"I would love that." Georgie missed her quirky friend."

They chatted for a few more minutes as more people woke up and joined them and then she ended the call with a big smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked.

"That was Spinelli."

Liz smiled. "You had a good talk?"

"Yup. It made me feel a little more normal. I kind of wish he was still in town."

"I understand."

There was a knock on the door and Liz ran to get it. She was surprised to see Michael.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting."

Liz smiled and gave him a hug. "You're always welcome here Michael. Are you hungry?"

He smiled shyly. "I could eat."

"Come on then. We're having pancakes. The guys are like vultures. You have to grab them fast."

Michael chuckled and followed her into the dining.

"Hey Michael," Johnny said.

"Hi Johnny."

Jason smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down next to him. They all dug in and ate and then Jason and Michael headed to the man cave to talk.

"This is really cool," Michael said looking around.

"Yeah, Liz did it for me."

Michael smiled. "It's nice to see both of you so happy."

"What's going on with you?"

He shrugged. "I'm just going to take it day to day. For now, I'm going to try and avoid any kind of conflict."

"I hear you."

"Have you talked to mom yet?"

"No. I'm sure I will soon. We need to get some things straight."

Michael nodded. "Whatever you decide, I'll respect. She can be toxic and you don't need that kind of stress."

"I'm sorry that you and your mom are having problems. I know that it's stressful."

"It is but I have to do right by me just like you have too."

Jason was impressed that Michael was being so mature after knowing what I wreck he had been lately.

"I changed my last name to Quartermaine."

Now Jason was surprised. "Really?"

Michael smirked. "I was really pissed off at Sonny."

Jason chuckled. "Are you glad you did it?"

"Yes, I am. I don't want to have anything to do with Sonny."

"I understand. You have to do whatever you feel is right."

"Would you ever go back to using Quartermaine?"

Jason thought for a moment. "All I've known is Morgan. I think it fits me."

Michael nodded.

"Now that you can carry on the name, I don't have any pressure," he said smiling.

Michael shook his head. "Like that would have made any difference."

"Probably not. Come on, play a round of pool with me."

"So you can kick my ass?"

"I'm rusty. You might actually have a chance."

Michael smiled. "Alright."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ waited until Sonny stepped out of his car to remove his hat. He was standing across the street from the Metro Court.

Sonny looked up and watched as AJ smiled and he froze, confusing Max who was looking at his boss and wondering what the problem was. By the time he followed Sonny's gaze, AJ had slipped away into the crowd.

"Boss?"

Sonny didn't answer. He thought he was losing his mind. He couldn't get AJ off his mind and the fact that Michael had completely rejected him and had taken things to such an extreme.

"I'm fine," Sonny said walking around the car. Maybe if he just ignored it, AJ would stop haunting him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ slipped back into the house.

Liz smiled. "You missed breakfast."

AJ shrugged. "I can make myself something. Don't worry about it."

"AJ, Michael is downstairs with Jason."

AJ was completely taken aback. "I want to tell him. He deserves to know."

"Honestly, he's been so lost. I think it will help him a lot."

AJ nodded. "We should warn Jason."

"I'll go down."

Liz went downstairs and smiled at the sight of Jason and Michael talking smack and having a good time. She walked towards them.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes, um, there's someone upstairs who wants to see him."

Jason nodded. "It's okay. Michael let's sit down okay."

Michael sat down.

"There is someone else who was frozen that I haven't told you about because the person wasn't ready to reveal himself. It's a hard thing to wrap your mind around."

"I understand."

"I hope you do because I don't want you to be mad at me for not telling you."

Now Michael was getting nervous. "I won't. You were honoring their wishes."

AJ walked down the stairs and when Michael saw him he started to cry. His father rushed towards him and Michael stood up and they embraced. AJ held Michael tightly as they both cried and Jason and Liz disappeared upstairs to give them some privacy.

"I can't believe you're alive. You don't know how low it got for me after you died. I lashed out and hit rock bottom."

"I know. I knew you were in rehab and that is why I waited until you were out and more stable."

He was very concerned about Michael's mental health.

"I'm doing a lot better and making the changes I need to. Jason and Elizabeth have been great. I needed someone around me who wouldn't kiss my ass."

AJ smirked. "I'd like to be there for you too."

Michael nodded. "I would like that but if you're going to go back to drinking, I can't be around you; even though that would kill me," he said tearfully.

"Michael, I couldn't be more proud of you right now. You are not me. I let alcohol control me for years. You are fighting and wanting to be a better man. I'm so glad that you won't follow my path. I love you and I know I haven't been a good father, but now, I really want to try."

Michael wiped away a tear. "Thank you for supporting me. If you need to go to a meeting, I'll go with you."

AJ softly smiled. "Thank you. The one thing I noticed that is different about me is that I don't want anything to do with alcohol. It's crazy but true."

Michael smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena turned and looked at Victor. "According to my sources, everything is going as planned. AJ has been gaslighting Sonny."

Victor grinned. "I wish I could be a fly on the wall to see Sonny spin out of control again."

Helena chuckled. "Me too. This is just starting to get interesting actually. I can't wait to see what choice Jason will make. Will he be loyal to family? Will getting involved cost him Elizabeth?"

"That is exactly what you are hoping for isn't it?"

"Of course. Elizabeth thinks she has it all right now but if I get my way, it will come crashing down. Did you take care of the paperwork?"

"I did as you asked."

"Good. I love it when things go my way."

Victor smiled. He had to admire her tenacity. "What about the Spencers?"

"Luke will go down and now that Lucky knows about Cam's name change, it will be interesting to see how that falls out." Helena was hoping that Jason would finally end that insipid brat. Thank God for Maxie for delivering the news so quickly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ took a deep breath. "Michael, there is something I need to ask you."

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone that I'm alive. I'm still trying to process this and I especially don't want Sonny to know."

Michael thought for a moment. "I guess I have no problem with that."

AJ breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"What about Monica?"

"I'll tell her soon."

"She can keep a secret AJ," Michael said.

"I know. Maybe you can have her come over to your place tonight and I'll tell her then."

Michael smiled. "She's going to be so happy."

AJ smiled. "It will be nice to see her."

"I'll give her a call."

They went upstairs so AJ could get something to eat and Liz and Jason were really happy to see both of them in a good place.


	34. Chapter 34 - Growth

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're intrigued! * lrobinson01 – Even if they ended her, the damage is already put in motion. muwahhhhh

Chapter 34 - Growth

Georgie walked into Kelly's. They had redecorated it and it looked nice. She saw Mac and sat down.

"Maxie is running a little late."

"Some things never change."

Mac smiled. "Sorry if I'm staring. It's just so good to see you."

Georgie smiled. "It's okay. Is mom coming?"

"She's helping Maxie get Georgie ready."

"Is she a handful?"

"Not yet but she can be a little stubborn."

"Karma," Georgie said.

Bobbie walked up to the counter to get some coffee and when she turned away, Shawn had to steady her so she didn't fall. "Georgie?"

Georgie grinned and stood up. "I'm back."

"How?"

"Helena."

Bobbie growled. "That old witch, someone needs to put her down. Get over here." She had no idea how the hell Georgie could look the same but she didn't care. She was just so happy she was okay.

They hugged and she pulled back. "Just as beautiful as ever."

Georgie blushed.

"Some things don't change."

They laughed and chatted a minute and then Bobbie had to go.

Felicia came through the door and smiled and held the door open for Maxie and Georgie.

"Hello," Georgie said looking at her namesake.

Little Georgie smiled.

"That's your Auntie."

Georgie handed her ball to her Aunt.

"Thank you."

Then she held out her hand and took it back.

Shawn brought over a booster seat and something for Georgie to snack on to keep her busy.

"She's beautiful Maxie."

Maxie smiled. "I lost her for a while but it's a long story."

Georgie nodded. She had a feeling that Maxie had a lot of things she needed to catch her up on.

"Georgie, Dillon texted me. Apparently, Tracy gave him the news."

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. "What did he say?"

"That he was shocked but happy."

"I'm sure he has moved on."

"I don't think he's seeing anyone but it doesn't matter because it seems like you like Dylan."

Mac groaned.

"Stop it. He's been wonderful to me. He's funny and nice. You actually would like him."

Mac gave her a look and Maxie and Georgie laughed.

Felicia shook smiled. "You are more than welcome to bring him by the floating rib. I would love to get to know him better."

Georgie smiled. "Thanks mom. Did you tell dad?"

"I left a message for him to call. He's out in the field."

Georgie expected no less. They ate and laughed. Georgie realized how much she missed them. She stood up to use the bathroom and the door flew open and Dillon was standing there.

"Georgie," he said breathlessly.

She took him in. He looked like an older version of himself except his hair was stylish and tamed. "Hello Dillon."

He couldn't believe it. "How do you look exactly the same?"

"That's a long story."

He rushed towards her and picked her up and spun her as he held her and she laughed and hugged him back.

Dylan had walked by to check on her and watched as Dillon pulled back and kissed her forehead. Maxie saw him and he turned and walked away.

"Crap," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Felicia asked.

"Dylan just saw that."

Felicia sighed. "You have to tell her."

"I will."

Dillon fawned over her for a few minutes.

"How long are you in town?"

"I have to be in California in two days."

"Can we have dinner?"

Georgie didn't know what to say. Maxie walked up and whispered in her ear and Georgie's heart dropped. "Can I get back to you on that?"

He nodded, not sure what was going on.

"I have to go." She grabbed her purse and kissed everyone goodbye and ran out of the diner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laughter filled the Morgan home as Jason tickled Jake and then Cam. Liz plopped down on the couch and saw Jason whisper something to the boys and then they attacked her. Jason dragged her down to the floor and she finally begged for them to stop.

"We got you mommy," Jake said grinning.

"You did. I can't believe you turned on me."

Cam laughed when his mom gave him a look and the next thing Jason knew, he was pushed backwards and they all were on top of him.

"Traitors," he yelled as he laughed. He somehow managed to turn over and get on this knees with them still on stop of them and when he started to move, Liz squealed and held on.

Dylan walked in and chuckled.

"Help Dylan," Jake yelled.

Dylan picked up Jake and threw him over his shoulder.

"Help," Cam yelled.

Dylan grabbed him with his other arm and Jason rolled, pulling Elizabeth onto the floor and then he laid on her and looked up at the boys. "Where's your mommy."

Jake yelled, "Mommy, I'll save you."

Liz was laughing so hard she couldn't talk.

Cam let him down and Jake jumped on Jason making Liz yell and Jake pulled Jason off of her and Jason half laid on Jake as he laughed.

Johnny chuckled from the entry way.

They laid exhausted on the floor.

"Who wants some chocolate milk?"

The boys screamed, "Me," and ran ahead of Johnny to the kitchen.

Liz looked up at Dylan. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Jason smirked. "I'll help Johnny. You torture him until he tells you."

"I thought you had my back."

Jason smiled. "Most of the time I do."

Dylan shook his head and then helped Elizabeth up.

She fixed her hair and plopped onto the couch. "Talk to me."

"I went to the diner to check on Georgie and she was hugging Dillon."

Liz was surprised. "Wow. He came back."

"Can you blame him?"

"No. Did she look happy?"

"Very," Dylan said painfully.

"Dylan, I really don't think Georgie likes him romantically."

"Maybe it's partly because she doesn't think he would like her that way."

Liz shook her head. "Seriously, it just didn't work out with them. They were too young."

"And now they are older."

"Why are you looking so hard for the other shoe to drop?"

He looked down. "Cause it always does. Avery ended badly. Hayden was a total fake."

"And we didn't really get our chance."

"No, we didn't."

She touched his hand. "Don't let fear dictate your relationship with Georgie. You have to really go for it if it's what you want. Fight for her Dylan."

They were interrupted when the door opened and an out of breath Georgie stopped and stared at Dylan.

Liz got up. "You two need to talk."

"Follow me," Georgie said before going up to her room.

Dylan followed her and he shut the door. Georgie pushed him up against it and kissed the hell out of him. Dylan moaned and pushed her backwards until they fell onto the bed. Her legs wrapped around his waist and Dylan abruptly pulled back, not wanting to push it too far. "Georgie, I saw you with him and I almost lost my mind. You are mine and I can't lose you."

She touched his face. "I don't want him. I want you. God you drive me crazy Dylan. You're all I think about it."

He kissed her again, slowly and sensuously, making Georgie moan and rub against him. Pulling back, he rested his head against hers. "I want to be with you but I don't want to rush it. We've both been through so much."

"I know what you're doing but I don't need time Dylan. I just need you. I want to be with you."

She kissed him again and Dylan's resolve weakened.

"Tomorrow night, I'll get a room at the Metro Court."

She smiled. "I would like that."

Dylan smiled. "I'll talk to Carly, but let me be clear. We're not making love Georgie. I just want to spend time with you alone and making out will definitely be a part of that."

They laid there holding each other. Georgie was so happy. They were progressing and she couldn't wait until Dylan was ready.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie was surprised to get a call from Georgie so soon. "Hey."

"I need your help. We need to go shopping tomorrow."

Maxie smirked. "Why, you have a hot date?"

"Yeah," Georgie said blushing.

"Are you and Dylan going to do it?"

Georgie almost choked. "No, I mean we're getting a room at the Metro Court but he's not ready for that yet. We just want to spend some time together."

"And make out?"

She giggled and Maxie grinned. She had missed talking to her sister like this.

"Yes."

"Are you ready to do more with him?"

"Yes. I know what I want, but I get why he wants to wait. Besides, part of me does want to wait until he's madly in love with me."

"You are such a romantic."

Georgie rolled over. "Are you happy with Nathan?"

"I'm very happy."

"Good. So you're game for tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie and Dylan took the boys out back to play but before they left, Jason pulled Georgie aside.

"What's this?"

"It's a bank account. You're going to need things until you get back on your feet. There's a debit card inside and checks. Diane set it up."

Georgie's eyes filled with tears. "No Jason, I just can't. You have already done so much for me and it's not your responsibility. I love the clothes Diane picked out and you're letting me live here. That is enough."

"Please Georgie. I'm not taking it back. Just use what you need. I have more money than I know what to do with. I feel like it's the right thing to do. You had years of your life stolen."

Liz walked up. "Please take it Georgie. You are our friend. I use to be so proud when it came to taking things from Jason, but sometimes, it's just foolish not to say no."

She hugged Liz tightly and then moved to give Jason a hug but stopped, not sure if he would be okay with it.

Jason smirked. "You can hug me Georgie."

Georgie smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."

She ran upstairs and sat it on her dresser and went outside with the boys while Jason and Elizabeth slipped upstairs.

"I'll be right back," Liz said disappearing into the bathroom.

Jason locked the door and sat on the bed. He felt nervous and he wasn't sure if Elizabeth was ready to make love.

Liz slipped on some lingerie and looked in the mirror. She was shaking a little, not even sure why. Making love with Jason had always been incredible. This was the first time that they were completely on the same page and definitely had a future together.

She walked out of the bathroom and Jason looked at her in awe.

"Beautiful," he barely whispered.

She walked to him and stood between his legs. "Make love to me Jason."

He placed his hand on the side of her face and moved her down to him sensuously kissing her mouth as his other hand skirted up her leg. He felt her shudder and he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Elizabeth though that he looked all kinds of sexy and almost moaned at the sight. His tongue flicked against her chin and then his mouth traveled down her throat.

Then he stood up, pulling her lingerie over her head and tossing it aside before pulling off his shirt. Her hands traveled down his chest as Jason sucked his breath in. His hands kneaded her breasts and played with her nipples. She quickly unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, as he kissed her reverently; working her into a frenzy. He pushed her onto the bed and finished taking off his clothes as she watched lustfully. Kissing his way up her leg, he grabbed her underwear and pulled them down. His eyes perused her body and then he dove between her legs and began to tease and suck on her clit, making Liz yell out his name. He relentlessly worked his tongue inside of her as he pressed on her clit and moved his thumb in a circle. Elizabeth grabbed his hair and lifted her hips as Jason feasted on her. Unexpectedly, she began to pant loudly and tensed before letting out a loud whimper as her body shook and Jason continued to pleasure her.

With hooded eyes, she watched him move between her legs.

"Are we safe?"

"Yes." She had been using an IUD for the last few years.

His hips snapped and he bottomed out, and both their bodies stilled, trying to process the invasion. Slowly he began to pump. God he missed being inside of her and hearing all the noises she makes. It was so damned sexy. He took his time, slowly making love to her until they both couldn't stand it and needed to come. Liz began to thrust against his movements, making his thrusts shake her body and he knew when she was about to come because she arched her back and all sound stopped before she began chanting his name. He felt her walls tightened and continued to pump until he couldn't hold back any longer and yelled out her name as he came endlessly.

He laid next to her as his body still jerked and tingled. "I missed you so much."

She grinned. "Ditto. That was incredible as always."

He turned on his side. "Thank you for giving me another chance Elizabeth. You mean everything to me."

She slightly smiled. "I'm glad that you gave me a chance too. I love you Jason. It has always been you even when I didn't want to admit it."

He kissed her gently. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They took a shower together and then went downstairs. The kids were just running inside and they thanked Georgie and Dylan for watching them.

Dylan could tell that they had been together. Their body language had changed a little and he could sense the closeness. Elizabeth looked truly happy and he was glad that she had finally gotten everything she wanted. Jake was a great kid and he was enjoying getting to know him.

Cameron had to go back to school after the weekend. So they talked about it with him. News was spreading about Jake and Georgie and reporters were starting to ask questions. They wanted to make sure that he was protected and explained to him about the guards and needing to listen to them. He understood. None of them wanted to leave Jake but Jason assured him that one of them or a guard would always be with his brother to keep him safe.

Elizabeth hadn't thought about Cam being afraid to leave his brother's side. She took him aside to talk to him. "Are you scared to leave Cam?"

"A little bit. Suppose Helena comes back mom? I can't lose him again."

Liz pulled her son into her arms. "Jason and I will do everything we can to stop that from happening. In fact, all of us feel that way. We are having her watched Cam. At least we know where she is."

"Can't Jason just get rid of her?"

"Cameron!"

Cameron looked away sheepishly. "I know what his job is." He and Spencer had googled him months prior.

"Was."

"I don't mean to have bad thoughts but I just want him safe," Cam said as his lip quivered. Elizabeth started to cry. She never wanted Cam exposed to any of this and the fact that he was thinking about having someone killed to protect his brother just did her in.

Jason walked up and Cam pulled back from his mother and hurled himself against Jason's legs as the former enforcer looked at Elizabeth who was a hot mess. "What's going on?"

"I can't even say it," Liz said softly.

Cam pulled back with tears streaming down his face. "I want you to make Helena go away for good. Does that make me bad?"

Jason's heart sunk and he knelt down. "Cam, you are not bad. You're just scared."

"But I really want her gone."

"We all do but we have to do things the right way."

"Why? Why can't you just do it and protect him?" Cam yelled.

Georgie's heart broke listening to the conversation from the kitchen and she motioned for Dylan and they took an oblivious Jake back outside.

"There are consequences for every action Cam. What if I get caught? I would have to go to jail. Is that what you want?" He actually had no intention of letting Helena live, but he wasn't going to tell Cam that. It was a burden a kid shouldn't have to bear.

"No. I want you here with us."

"Then I need to handle this the right way. People are helping me deal with her. I'm trying to be a better man so that you can be proud of me and I can be a good dad."

Cam hugged Jason. "I'm sorry."

Jason rubbed his back. "You have nothing to be sorry for Cam. It's a natural reaction. I don't want you to beat yourself up about it okay?"

Cam nodded and pulled back. "Can I go to my room?"

"Of course."

He ran upstairs and Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and he held her as she cried and tears flowed down his face.


	35. Chapter 35 – Stepping Up

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Cam stuff! Helena can't die right now until they make sure they have all the information they need (of course, unless she does something else and they say what the hell lol).

Okay, more drama in this one but I have a method to my madness. And don't get all panicky on me, it's really nothing bad. lol

Chapter 35 – Stepping Up

Patrick watched Emma get off the school bus. He had gone back to the hospital but explained that he needed reduced hours for a few more days. Emma was still having a rough time and he needed to put her first.

"Hey princess," he said as he swallowed her up in his arms.

"Hey daddy. I got an A on my homework," she said smiling.

"Then this is going up on the refrigerator," he said as he pulled the paper from her hand.

Robin pulled up. He had invited her to dinner for Emma's sake. They hadn't really talked about anything personal. It was all about Emma for both of them.

Emma hugged her mom. "Hi mommy, look," she said taking the paper from her dad.

Robin smiled. "I'm so proud of you Emma."

Emma grinned and pulled her mom into the house.

"Go change out of your school clothes," Patrick said.

"She has so much energy."

Patrick smiled. "If I could bottle it up, I'd be rich."

They sat down. Patrick's phone rang and he frowned. "Alexis."

"Listen, I'm at the hospital with Sam. I need you to meet me here and I know it sounds strange, but she wants to see Jason too."

"Okay, I'll be right there and I'll call him on my way over."

"Thanks."

Patrick looked at his phone like it had burned him.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam is in the hospital. Alexis didn't say why but Sam wants to see me and Jason."

Robin frowned. "I'll stay with Emma. You go."

Patrick grabbed his keys and left and then dialed Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ran to get his phone. "Hello?"

"It's Patrick. Listen, Alexis called me and Sam is in the hospital."

"Is Danny okay?"

"I don't know. Alexis was frazzled so I left it alone. Apparently, she wants to see both of us."

Elizabeth looked up and could see that Jason had tensed up. The boys were busy coloring with her. She got up and walked over to him.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. Alexis called to say Sam was in the hospital. She wants me and Patrick there and I'm not sure how Danny is."

She touched his arm. "Go. Just let me know when you find out what's going on."

He kissed. "I'll be right back. I promise."

She watched him leave and prayed it wasn't Danny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick ran up to Alexis. "What happened?"

"I don't even know how to tell you this," she said before wiping away a tear. "Sam was pregnant."

"What?"

"She didn't know. She started cramping and she lost the baby Patrick."

Patrick stumbled back like Alexis had just hit him. He had lost another baby. Epiphany ran to his side and made him sit down.

"Deep breaths Patrick."

His eyes filled with tears. "How is she?"

"They did a D &amp; C and she's sedated," she said before looking over at Danny who was looking at a book. "She should be waking up soon."

Jason hurried off the elevators and was relieved to see Danny. "What's going on?"

"She was pregnant and lost the baby."

"Did you know?" Jason asked.

"No and neither did she," Patrick said. He was feeling all kinds of guilt, thinking that maybe all the stress of their breakup caused it.

Kelly walked towards them. "Alexis, should we talk in private?"

"No, it's okay."

"She's starting to wake up. She won't be in any pain physically. Emotionally, this is going to be very hard on her with her history."

"I'll be there for her," Alexis said.

"Patrick, she was asking for you," Kelly said.

He nodded and followed her.

Danny looked up and smiled. "Daddy."

Jason smiled and picked him up. "Hey buddy."

"Mommy sick."

"I know. The doctors are trying to help her."

Danny nodded sadly.

"It's okay to be sad."

Danny threw his arms around Jason's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Jason rubbed his back trying to sooth him the best he could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked into the room. The first thing he noticed was that Sam wasn't crying but just staring ahead. "Sam?"

She seemed to break out of her reverie and she looked at him as her face contorted. "I'm sorry."

Patrick fought back his tears and leaned over her and looked her in the eyes. "It's not your fault. Kelly told me that is was nothing you did."

"Maybe its karma," she said with a cold voice.

"Sam…"

"Hey, look at it this way, you dodged a bullet. I am the last person you wanted to have a child with."

Patrick was stunned. "If I had known about the baby, I would have wanted it Sam. I already lost a baby with Sabrina not to mention the debacle with Britt. It would have been a gift."

Sam wiped her face. "I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good place right now. That was mean and I wasn't thinking. I just—I don't know what to do," she finally said breaking down. Patrick held her until she calmed down. "What do you need?"

"I just need time. You should go. Can you get Jason for me?"

Patrick nodded. He was numb. "I'm sorry," he said before leaving the room. On auto pilot, he moved back to the waiting room. "She wants to see you."

Jason touched Patrick's arm. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Patrick nodded and headed towards his car. He sat in it and cried for a few minutes before driving home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Sam's room. He could tell she was barely making it. "I'm….."

"Please don't say it. I just can't hear that right now."

"Okay."

He walked in further. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take Danny for a few days. I need to mourn and I don't want to scare him. Do you think you could do that?"

"Of course."

"I'll have Alexis get some of his things together and you can have someone pick it up."

"Take as long as you need Sam. I'll make sure that he's okay."

"Thank you. I just—I don't want to go crazy like I did before and my head is in such a dark place right now," she said crying.

"Just don't do this on your own, and please don't do anything to hurt yourself. Danny loves you and needs you."

She started to cry harder and then sucked it in. "Just tell him that I love him."

"Do you want to see him?"

"I can't right now. I can't control my emotions."

He nodded. "Get better," he said before walking out. He heard her lose it as soon as he shut the door and he walked back to the waiting area. "Alexis, she needs you."

"The bag over there has a change of clothes and some snacks. He'll tell you what he likes and doesn't like. I'll text you a list once she's asleep."

Jason gave her his number.

"Danny, your daddy is going to take you home with him."

Jason smiled.

"Where's mommy."

"She's resting and wants you to know that she loves you," Jason said.

"Okay."

Jason got his things together as Alexis kissed him goodbye. He gathered up his son and was glad he had taken Elizabeth's car so he had a car seat. Once Danny was secured, he called Elizabeth and let her know what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got the message and then looked over at Georgie, "Jason is bringing Danny with him. Can you watch the boys for a while? I need to check on Patrick."

Johnny walked over to her. "You're not going alone."

"Okay."

Johnny went back to his cottage and got his gun and then met her at the car and Liz filled him in.

"You think she'll go crazy?"

"I don't know."

"But you're worried?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. She just lost Patrick and now another baby. If she snaps again, it's probably not going to end well. I don't think Jason will have the patience for it this time around."

Johnny nodded.

They pulled up to Patrick's house and Liz got out and was surprised when she found Patrick still in the car, staring straight ahead. Knocking on the window, she watched as he slowly turned and looked at her and completely lost it. She opened the door and pulled him out and hugged him.

Johnny almost jumped out of the car when Patrick collapsed and they went to the ground. Liz just held him until he got himself together.

"She doesn't want me near her. I think she blames herself," Patrick said weakly.

"That's a natural response."

"She looked so broken."

Liz wiped away a tear. She hated seeing Patrick so upset. "She is right now, but Sam's a fighter."

"I just feel like I let her down."

"You did what was right for you and Emma. This isn't your fault Patrick."

Robin watched them through the window, wondering what the hell had happened.

"I feel like we're being punished."

"You're not. Sometimes bad shit happens to good people."

He nodded. "Thank you for being a good friend."

"Always."

They got up and Liz walked him into the house. He went upstairs and Liz filled Robin in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the house with Danny. Cam walked up to them. "Hi Danny."

Danny smiled shyly. "Hi Cam."

Jake ran up to them and eyed Danny curiously.

"This is your brother Jake," Jason said. The two little boy studied each other for a moment.

"You want to see your room?" Jake asked.

Danny nodded yes and Jason put him down. He took Jake's hand and they went upstairs.

Georgie walked toward them. "I tried to prepare them. Elizabeth went to see Patrick. She's on her way back."

"Did she go alone?"

"No, Johnny is with her."

Jason was glad. He sat on the couch and Georgie let him be. Liz rushed into the house and Georgie pointed to the living room. She walked inside and stood in front of Jason and he pulled her into his arms. "You sure this is okay?"

"Of course, he's your son."

"It might be awhile."

"We'll handle it together. Cam is not yours biologically, but you love him despite Zander."

Jason smirked.

"So, I can love Danny despite Sam. Are they getting along?"

"Georgie just checked on them. They are fine."

Liz sat down on his lap.

"Sam's not handling it very well."

"I would never wish this on anyone," Liz said. "Patrick is a mess."

"Alexis is going to have some of his things sent over tomorrow."

"Maybe we could have Patrick and Emma come over tomorrow night for dinner."

"That's fine with me. Danny loves Patrick. It would probably be good for him too."

Danny ran towards them, "Daddy."

Jason smiled at him. "Danny, do you remember Elizabeth?"

Danny smiled and nodded.

"Hi Danny. You can call me Liz if that's easier. Did you like you're room?"

"Yes."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

Liz thought for a moment. "How about I make some popcorn and we can all watch a movie."

He smiled and nodded.

Liz got up and Danny took her place.

Cam walked towards them.

"Danny," Elizabeth called out.

He got up and ran towards her voice.

"How was he?"

"He was okay. He mentioned his mom was sick so I tried to distract him."

"Thank you Cam."

"He's a good kid."

"So are you."

Cam smiled. "You watching the movie with us?"

"Yeah."

"Come on," Cam said turning to go. Jason followed him into the kitchen and spent the rest of the afternoon having fun with his family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie walked into the floating rib.

"Georgie, are you here by yourself?" Felicia asked.

"Um, no I'm meeting Dillon."

"Oh, great. I finally….." her voice trailed off. "Dillon Quartermaine?"

Dillon smiled. "That's me. Hello Felicia."

She sputtered for a moment. "Um, let me get you some menus."

She retrieved them and showed them to a table, still in shock.

Mac watched with curiosity. "Did she say why she was with him?" After everything that went down in the past, he really wasn't a fan.

"No and for some reason, I lost my ability to be coherent."

Mac smirked.

Georgie looked the menu and picked something out and looked back up at Dillon who was staring at her.

"I'm sorry. You must get that a lot."

"Pretty much."

"Thanks for meeting me Georgie. I'm glad that I got to see you before I went back."

Georgie slightly smiled. "I'm glad you came to check on me."

He smiled. "No matter what happened, you were always the one that got away because of my sheer stupidity."

Georgie laughed. "That's an understatement."

He smiled. God he missed her laugh. "So, why did you run off before?"

"Well, I'm dating someone and he kind of saw us and I didn't want him to get the wrong impression."

"You were just thawed out. How in the world did you have time to date?"

Georgie chuckled. "He was another victim."

"Ahhhh. Is he nice?"

"Yes."

"Does Mac like him?"

Georgie's face contorted making Dillon laugh. "They haven't spent time together and he's older, so Mac isn't really feeling it."

"But you're fighting for it anyway."

She smirked. "Yes. There is no way I'm giving him up."

Dylan walked in and Felicia tried to hide her smile. He honestly didn't know where Georgie had gone to. He was actually meeting Carly who rushed in behind him on cue.

Georgie looked over and smiled and then turned back to Dillon.

"Is that him?"

She nodded.

"Did he know you were here?"

"Nope. He's friends with Carly."

"Carly has friends?"

Georgie snorted and Dylan looked over at her, a little jealous that someone else was making her laugh.

"You might as well introduce us." Dillon studied him and he did seem a lot older.

Georgie looked over at him and Dylan smiled at her and she motioned for him to come over. He told Carly he'd be right back and walked over to the table.

"Hey. I didn't realize you'd be here," he said.

She stood up and kissed him. "Well, it is a nice surprise. Dylan meet Dillon; spelled differently."

Dillon smiled and stood up. "Dylan, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I really don't want to interrupt your time. I know you're not here long, so have a nice time catching up."

Dylan smiled one more time at Georgie and walked away.

"You can't stop smiling can you?" Dillon asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You wear love well."

"He's good to me."

Dillon really hoped that Georgie would be happy with Dylan because she deserved it after all she had been through.

They ordered and had a really good time. Dillon always made Georgie laugh and Dylan couldn't help but smile every time she laughed loudly.

"You've got it bad," Carly said smiling.

"She's great."

"I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it."

Dylan took a sip of his drink.

"Are you tired of living with the muffin yet?"

Dylan chuckled. "You just can't resist can you?"

"Nope. Spill."

"We're friends and she's blissfully happy with Jason."

Carly's face dropped a little.

"You haven't patched things up with him yet?"

"I haven't had the opportunity." She really did regret calling him about Morgan.

"And what about Michael?"

"I'm on my best behavior or I'm banished from his life."

Dylan let out a big breath. "That sucks but you have to give the kid credit. It sounds like he's really trying to fight his demons."

She smiled slightly. "He is and I'm very proud of him. It takes a lot of strength for him to put me in my place."

"What about Morgan?"

Carly sighed. "He won't talk to me. It's very frustrating but I think he's going to have to hit rock bottom before he gets his head out of his ass."

Dylan smirked. "I know it's hard but you're going to have to let this play out."

"I know. I'm just scared that someone is really going to get hurt."


	36. Chapter 36 – The Future

A/N – Thanks for the comments! cksnoopy – I think this will really put Patrick at a crossroads. * Tamidako – lol. Carly can only be reasonable for like five minutes. Georgie is interesting to write for because I think when someone has been through a lot, sometimes their personality swings in one direction and then they find a middle ground. Her personality has been altered and she has to come to terms with it. All of them do. Johnny is still funny but not as much. AJ is going to continue to struggle until that chip comes out. Even Jason and Dylan are different now.

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Trying to have everyone act more maturely. Part of my pet peeve on the show, is that they don't realize you can create tension and drama without constantly trashing characters.

Chapter 36 – The Future

Monica knocked on Michael's door. He opened it up and smiled. "Hey."

She smiled and gave him a hug. "I was so surprised to hear from you."

"Well, I have some good news for you."

Monica was just happy that is was good news. Michael had been struggling badly and she really didn't want him to repeat AJ's mistakes.

"Have a seat."

"That good?"

He grinned. "Yeah." He looked over towards the bedroom door. "You can come out now."

AJ took a deep breath and walked into the room and Monica passed out. "Shit," he muttered running towards the couch. "Get her some water."

Michael got up and put some water in a glass and came back. A minute later, Monica started to come to and shrank back from AJ.

"Mom, it's okay. Helena took me and Jason and Robin found me and thawed me out."

Monica's eyes filled with tears and she reached out and touched his face. "AJ. Oh my God…" she gushed as she smiled and cried. He hugged her tightly.

"Did you miss me?"

She scowled and took another look at him. "You look the same."

"I had a lift and tuck while I was under."

Monica rolled her eyes as Michael and AJ chuckled. "Where have you been hiding? Why?"

"Well, I'm not ready for everyone to know yet, so you can't tell. I'm trying to get my bearings. I'm a little different now and I'm just trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I'm still alive. I'm staying at Jason's."

Now Monica was shocked. "You and Jason?"

He nodded. "We still have some stuff to work through, but he's been good to me. He has an extra bedroom so I'm staying in it temporarily until I "out" myself. Then I was hoping for my old room back."

"Wow. Of course you can have it back. Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yeah. In fact, I guess whatever Helena did changed my brain chemistry and I actually don't want alcohol anymore."

"Really?"

"I know it's crazy but the thought sickens me."

Monica smiled. "That's good."

AJ really hoped he didn't find a substitute way to be destructive. He felt like he had a fighting chance now.

They talked about what had been going on. AJ was disturbed by news of Nikolas taking over the company.

"With Jason and me alive, I can't see how the vote will still stack up."

"You would vote to get it back?"

"I would if that is what Michael and Tracy want. Honestly, I think I'm done working for the company. Jason is right. I flushed too many years of my life down the toilet of that altar."

"I'm proud of you AJ."

"Thanks."

Michael thought about his offer. He would love to be there and take Nikolas Cassadine down. Once Monica left he had a chat with AJ. "The Cassadines have hurt this family enough."

"I agree," AJ said.

Michael smirked. "You want to take down Nikolas together?"

AJ smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Alexis showed up with a suitcase and a large bag with some of Danny's favorite toys.

"Thank you Alexis," Jason said.

"Can I see him?"

Jason looked up and noticed that Sam was in the car. Alexis walked in and when Danny saw her he grinned and ran to her.

"Hello sweetie," she said kneeling down and hugging him. "I missed you. Are you being good?"

"Yes."

"Do you like playing with Jake and Cam?"

Danny nodded. "Yes."

Jake and Danny had actually slept in one of Jake's tents like they were camping out.

"Mommy."

"Let me talk to Jason for a minute and then I'll come back okay?"

Danny nodded as Alexis pulled Jason aside.

"Listen, Sam is in a really bad place. They discharged her but Kevin suggested that I take her to a facility he recommended. It's on the water and very reputable. She can get counseling and grieve. She didn't even fight me on it."

Jason let out a long breath. "Okay."

"It might be a month."

"That's fine. We'll do what is best for Danny."

"I left a picture album in his bag. Maybe you could put it in his room."

Jason nodded. "Sure."

"I'd also like to visit with him or take him overnight here and there. Will that be a problem?"

"If you don't mind having a guard, then I don't mind."

"Does he have one now?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Yes. I told him to blend in."

"Well he should get a raise then."

Jason smirked. He knew that Alexis was dating Julian. There was no way he would let Danny go unguarded anyway.

"Look, she's in the car. You think you could talk to her? I think she should come in."

"Okay," he said walking outside. Sam was staring out of the window. She didn't look good at all. He opened the car door and knelt down.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. Are you going to be?"

Her eyes welled up. "I hope so."

"Were you planning on coming in?"

She shook her head.

"Sam. I think you should consider it. Danny needs to see that you are okay and I think you need to see him too."

She let out a breath and wiped her face. "You're right. I'll come."

He stepped back and she stood up on shaky legs. He steadied her and walked her to the house.

"You sure it's okay to come in?"

"Yes." He had never really planned on allowing that but under the circumstances, he just wanted to do what was right for Danny.

"It's a beautiful house."

"Thanks."

They went inside and Danny squealed and ran into his mother arms. She held him for a long time, basking in his warmth.

"Mommy sick?"

She nodded. "Yes. Mommy has to go away for a little while to get better. Promise you'll be good for your daddy and Liz."

He nodded yes.

She kissed him on the head and then noticed Elizabeth. "Thank you. I know this is a lot to ask."

"It's not. Just feel better so you can come back to him."

Sam nodded.

"Room mommy."

Sam looked over at Liz.

"It's okay. Come on."

Alexis tagged along and they went to Danny's room which he proudly led them around.

Sam was glad he was settling in. "I have to go," she said softly. Her emotions were all over the place and she didn't want to lose it in front of him.

Alexis took Danny's hand. "Come on Danny."

Sam took one last look around. "You did a great job."

"It was really Diane who put it all together."

Sam looked over at her and wiped her eyes. "Don't let him forget me okay?"

Liz didn't like how she sounded and she walked into the room and shut the door, leaving a stunned Jason in the hallway.

"Now you listen to me. You fought tooth and nail to have Danny. I know you have just suffered a great loss, but you cannot throw that away. You need to go get help so you can be there for your son. He loves you unconditionally and he's probably your greatest accomplishment. He is sweet and kind and he deserves a life with his mother. So tell me right now that you are coming home to him."

Sam was stunned by her tone but it kind of snapped her back from the darkness. "Okay. I will."

Liz took a deep breath and spoke in a softer voice. "I know what this loss is like. I've been through it twice and each time I thought it was going to break me, but I survived and that is something you've had to do all your life. Fight for him because just his smile, his hugs, and knowing that he loves you will help you get through this."

Sam wiped her face. "Thank you. You're right. I'm just feeling sorry for myself."

"That's okay Sam. Just don't stay there." Liz turned and walked out and went into her room. That was hard for her to do which was saying a lot because she was a compassionate person. She really just didn't want the kids to suffer for their sins.

Sam got herself together and walked out of the room and went downstairs. She kissed Danny and then looked at Jason and with all the strength she could muster, she said, "Take care of our baby for me. I'll be back."

Jason slightly smiled at her determination. "Good."

Alexis let out the breath she was holding. Sam seemed to be a little better and for the first time since the miscarriage happened, she felt hopeful about her daughter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie distracted Danny so that Jason could run upstairs. Liz hadn't come back downstairs and he was worried. He pushed open the door and she was sitting on the bed crying. "Elizabeth?"

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. That just brought up some emotions for me."

He sat next to her. "Did you and Sam fight?"

"No. I mean I kind of yelled at her to fight for her son because she sounded suicidal."

"Thank you for doing that."

"It's who I am. I was just thinking about when I thought I was pregnant and didn't know if it was Lucky's or Nikolas's. I was suicidal Jason. I almost jumped off of the roof of the hospital."

"I wish I was there for you."

"It wasn't your responsibility. I understand where she is at emotionally and it sucks. You blame yourself and just want to crawl into a hole and die. I was almost selfish and left Cam. I still don't think I can forgive myself for that."

Jason held her. "I cannot tell you how incredible I think you are. After everything Sam did in the past, you helped her and you've taken in Danny. If it gets to be too much…"

"No Jason. We are in this together. I meant that. I can separate my feelings."

"Okay," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm just so glad that I'm not in a dark place anymore. We are a great family and I'll never stop fighting for us."

"I feel the same way."

Jake and Danny ran into the room.

"Sorry," Georgie said from the doorway.

"It's alright," Jason said.

Liz quickly wiped her face.

"Mommy why are you sad?" Jake asked climbing on the bed.

"Sometimes girls cry."

Danny couldn't climb up so he lifted his arms up and Jason pulled him onto the bed. Jake hugged his mom.

"Thank you Jake," she said pulling back. Not to be left out, Danny climbed next to Jake and hugged her. Liz smiled. "Thank you Danny."

Danny grinned.

"You two are very special and do you know what special things good boys get to eat from time to time?" She figured she might as well go for broke and just give into a bad eating day.

They both shook their heads. "It's not only pizza night but I'm going to go downstairs and make brownies."

Jake cheered and Danny clapped with him.

Jason smiled. She could always turn things around and make people smile even when she felt bad on the inside.

The boys ran to tell Cam.

"Elizabeth Webber, I love you more than anything. I think I have to be the luckiest man in this world. Will you let me love you forever?"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes and no."

She gave him a look and he grinned.

"That was spontaneous but I had something so "us" planned. Can you wait for the ring and this can be just our secret?"

She grinned. "Yes. I will accept your pre-proposal. I will marry you Jason because I believe in you and our love. I refuse to live my life without you in it."

Jason kissed her passionately.

"We'll finish that later tonight. I need to make some brownies."

She scooted off the bed and ran out of the room with a big smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held back and pulled out his phone to make a phone call. "Victor, it's Jason."

"Well hello there. How are things going?"

"Good. Jake is adjusting."

"That's good. I know my wife is itching for a visit."

"Tell her to give me another two weeks to make sure everything has settled down and she's more than welcome to stay here with us."

Victor smiled. "She will like that."

"How are my least favorite people doing?"

"They haven't moved. Either they know they are being watched or they are waiting for something to explode," Victor said.

"I would go with the latter."

"If they do move, what do you want me to do?"

"Hold them for me. I have men in the area."

Victor smirked. He figured it was just a Jason thing to do and didn't take it as a slight. "Done. I haven't found another lab. That isn't to say that it doesn't exist. I'll keep searching."

"Thank you Victor. I really appreciate it."

"Is Dylan with you?"

"Yes. He's still staying on the property. It's safer that way the Cassadines are put down."

"Good. You all should stick together. It's much safer that way."

"We will. I'll be in touch."

Jason ended the call. He had a bad feeling that Helena had more Cassadines frozen and he wanted to make sure that they destroyed all of the labs before ending her.

AJ knocked on his door.

"Come in."

AJ stepped inside. "I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"Michael and I want to work together to bring Nikolas down."

Jason was aware of what Nikolas did. "So you want to work at ELQ again?"

"No. I'm supporting Michael."

"What do you need from me?"

"Your vote."

"Do I still get one?"

"Yes."

Jason shrugged. "It's yours."

AJ held out his hand. "Thanks."

Jason shook it. "Not a problem." He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Nikolas in the end. He had been acting really shady. Not to mention that he was sleeping with Dylan's fake wife. If he stepped out of line or did anything to hurt Michael or AJ, Jason would show him no mercy. His family was too important.

They went downstairs to help Elizabeth with the kids as the smell of the brownies filled the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone happily munched on pizza.

"Love pizza mommy," Jake said.

She smiled. He had sauce all over his face. They were all getting baths tonight.

"Good," Danny said with a saucy smile.

Jason chuckled and took out his phone and snapped some pictures of them. "Cam, you're too clean."

Cam smiled.

Liz stuck her finger in some sauce and wiped it on Cam's cheek.

"Hey!" he yelled right as Jason snapped the picture.

He did it back to his mom and the boys giggled.

Jason took another picture with a big smile on his face.

Johnny sat back and rubbed his belly. "Where did AJ go?"

Jason shrugged. "He's probably with Michael."

"Is the meeting for tomorrow still on?" Johnny asked.

"Yes."

Liz wiped her face and avoided Jason's stare. She wasn't happy with the meeting with Sonny, but she knew it was inevitable. Diane had delivered some paperwork and Sonny was really mad. It was rumored that he wasn't taking his meds. The fight over Ava and Michael's hatred had worn Sonny down. He was a mess. He wasn't really running things at the moment anyway. Duke was handling it. The families wouldn't be happy with Jason either, but supposedly, Maximus had stepped in after getting some reports from Milo and had spoken on Jason's behalf. That meeting wouldn't be for a few days.

Jason wasn't worried. Sonny didn't scare him and he had been out of the business for years. He was a different person now. They didn't need to know that he could still be lethal or that his memories were all intact. Johnny was going to be at his side and knowing that Sonny would get wind of it, he was going to tell him about Johnny. What Sonny did next, would be anyone's guess, but Jason didn't think he would be in a hurry to go back to jail or stupid enough to come up against him.


	37. Chapter 37 - Confrontation

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the progression! * Guest – I know the roof thing sucked! Danny is almost 3 and Jake is almost 4 (although he's really almost 8). So Jake is a year and a month older than Danny now. So, technically, I started this on Jake's birthday so I kind of missed that fact. I was thinking it was a month earlier. Oops. So, I'll do a makeup b-day party for him. * Tisha – I'm not that far ahead so have no plans for that right now. There will be plenty of family scenes though, but they cannot go out anywhere until Sonny and the Cassadines are dealt with and that will take a while. Thanks!

Chapter 37 - Confrontation

Sonny walked into his office and shut the door. He sat down at his desk and then something caught his eye. There was a mirror on the wall and in red, someone had written, "I'm coming for you."

The phone rang, making Sonny jump. "Hello?"

"Did you get my message?" AJ asked.

"AJ? You're dead."

AJ laughed loudly. "Let's just say that I sold my soul to come back and haunt your ass."

Sonny was stunned. "You won't hurt me because of Michael."

"Michael can't stand you because you killed me. You ruined that relationship just like you ruin everything. Morgan has turned into a whiny ass wus just like his father."

"Don't talk about my son."

"You haven't been a real father to that boy for years. Face it Sonny, you're going to rot all alone in that hideously decorated house of yours. Your kids will all hate you. No woman will want you because you're pathetic and delusional. It's almost the perfect fate for you, but I just can't bring myself to let it happen. I need you dead," AJ said almost shaking with anger.

Sonny started to say something.

"This is my game bitch. And don't try to run like the coward you are because nothing will stop me from coming for you."

AJ hung up the phone and Sonny started to panic. He grabbed some paper towels and wiped at the note, only managing to smear it. Opening the door, he yelled for Max.

"What's up boss?"

"Someone was in my office. They left a note."

Max pushed by him and saw the red on the glass but couldn't read it. "I don't see how that is possible unless they had an inside man. I'll have someone check the tapes though."

"I need AJ Quartermaine found now," he yelled.

Max frowned. "Boss, AJ is dead."

"He just called me. He's been showing up everywhere," Sonny said almost frothing at the mouth. "I saw him outside the coffee house and the Metro Court."

Max swallowed deeply. Sonny was losing it again. "I'll go look for him okay?"

"You do that," Sonny said before slamming out of the office.

"This is going to end badly," Max muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie finished up shopping with Maxie.

"Why do you seem nervous?" Maxie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just the anticipation."

"Did you shave?"

"Maxie! I told you that we aren't having sex and yes I shaved."

Maxie grinned. "You know. I like your clothes."

"Diane picked it out. Jason has been very generous."

Georgie still tried to only buy things that were on sale. When she had opened the checkbook Jason gave her, she was shocked. He had put $10,000.00 into the account.

"Take your time with Dylan okay?"

Georgie gave her a look. "Are you feeling okay miss dive in and don't care about the consequences."

Maxie smirked. "Yes. I feel fine. You've been through a lot. I know you want to get your life back and all, but I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Maxie, Dylan is in the same position. He was taken and lost a few years of his life. He woke up with a different face. His relationships haven't worked out for him either so he's been through a lot too."

"I get it, but I'm not related to him. You're my sister. I've always been protective of you."

"No offense, but I'm twenty-eight now. You're just going to have to get used to it."

"It's really hard when you still look eighteen—brat."

Georgie grinned. "Hater."

"Have you been googling?"

Georgie nodded. "I don't want to seem ancient."

Maxie chuckled. She really had missed her sister a lot.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan helped Jake down from the table after helping clean him up. It seemed like he got more brownie on his face then in his mouth. Jason was cleaning up Danny.

"You sure it's okay that we go tonight?" Dylan asked.

Jason looked over at him for a second. "I'm sure. We can handle it. They'll be knocked out by 8:00."

"We can come back and help with breakfast." The boys were a handful and the tag team effort made it a lot easier to manage them.

"You should get some private time. Enjoy your time with Georgie—well, not too much."

Dylan grinned. "Are you getting all protective on me?"

Jason smirked. "Georgie reminds me of Elizabeth when she first came to town. I mean they have different senses of humor and stuff but she's feisty and animated. She has a good heart. I can't help but want to protect her. She's been through enough."

"You know, you make it really hard for a guy to hate you."

Jason chuckled. "Do you really want to hate me?"

"No, I don't. I'm glad that Georgie has people in her life that want to fight for her. I won't let it go too far. I just wanted some quiet time with her that's all."

Jason looked up at Dylan. "You know, besides the enforcer stuff, we have a lot in common."

Dylan smiled. "Our rugged good looks?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah, that too I guess." He helped Danny get down and he ran off. "Has all of your memory come back?"

"Not completely. There are some gaps around the time I served. I think she did something to make me forget. Maybe I'm glad that I don't remember."

Jason nodded. "Well, if you ever really want to know. I think I can fill you in."

Dylan nodded. "Thanks."

Liz walked in. "I like it when there isn't a lot of clean up." She took a pen out and a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning the meals for tomorrow."

"I'll take care of breakfast," Jason said.

"Georgie and I will bring back lunch. We'll make a Kelly's run. Just text me what everyone wants."

Jason smiled. He loved Kelly's.

"Alright but dinner will be hand cooked. Danny and Jake like macaroni and cheese so I was thinking of meatloaf to go with it."

Both men made a face.

"How can you like hamburgers but not meat loaf?"

They shrugged.

"Fine, what if I bake a ham?"

"You can't go wrong with pork," Dylan said.

Jason smiled. "That's fine."

"Listen, we missed Jake's birthday because we didn't know he was alive. How about we make it up to him on Sunday and have a surprise party?"

"That only gives us a few days," Jason said.

"Well, I'll just send you shopping with Dylan and I'll go present shopping with Georgie. Johnny can watch the kids."

Jason tilted his head and gave her a look and Liz laughed.

"I'll ask Epiphany or Monica if they are working."

"Okay. Do we need to make an invite list?"

Liz nodded. "I'll start doing that. I want to invite Bobbie and Lulu if that's alright. Jake knows them. Patrick, Robin, and Emma of course. I'll call Nikolas and see if Spencer can come for Cam."

"Do you think we can trust Nikolas?"

"I'll tell him that I'll send someone to pick up Spencer and that the Quartermaines will be here and I don't want any trouble."

"Alright."

"You can call Michael. What about Carly?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her yet and lay the ground rules."

"I'll leave that up to you then. As long as she can behave herself, I don't care. If she steps out of line, I'm going to ruin her makeup."

Jason smirked. "Fair enough."

"Should I invite Alexis and Molly so that Danny knows someone besides Emma?"

"That's fine."

"I feel bad because most of Jake's friends are a lot older now. I don't even know if they'd remember him."

"A couple of the nurses have younger kids. I'll invite them to fill it out more. Can you order the bouncy?"

Dylan pulled out his phone so he could do a search. "I'll handle that."

Georgie walked in with her bags. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go pack."

Dylan nodded and Liz slipped upstairs to talk to her.

Georgie smiled when she walked in.

"How was shopping?"

"It was fun. It was nice spending time with Maxie."

"Good. I'm really glad you're getting along."

"Yeah, until she does something totally Maxie. I'll enjoy it while it lasts."

Liz smiled. "Well, have a great time tonight."

Georgie looked up at her. "Awkward."

Liz laughed. "I'm happy for you Georgie."

Georgie chuckled. "Thanks."

"By the way, we're having a party for Jake's birthday on Sunday since he missed it. You're going shopping with me to pick up some things, probably on Saturday if that's okay."

"That should be fine."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan opened the door to the suite Carly gave them on the house. "Wow."

Georgie grinned when she walked in. "This is really nice. Carly has a flair for drama."

"You think I don't know that?"

Georgie laughed. They had bought some snacks and she put them on the table and plopped onto the couch. "Comfy."

Dylan sunk down next to her. "Very."

She grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

"You know if you are remote master, this will not end well."

Georgie grinned. It was exactly what she was hoping for. He shook his head and grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap.

"What am I going to do with you Georgie?"

She smiled. "Do you really need my suggestions?"

He grinned. "Actually, I think a lot about what I want to do with you."

She blushed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter GG."

She laughed. "Only Jake and now Danny get to call me that."

"Seriously, I want to travel with you. I think about all the places I want to take you." He brushed the back of his hand against her face and then kissed her softly before slightly deepening it.

"Dylan," she whispered against his lips before getting up and then straddling him. "I need more."

"Georgie…."

His comment was cut off by her mouth as she passionately kissed him. The kiss was hot and addictive and neither wanted to stop. His hands went under her shirt, caressing her back and she shuddered. They continued their explorations for a long while until Dylan pulled back before it could get out of control. He had a ridiculously hard erection and they needed to take a step back.

"Can we go out on a dinner date tomorrow night?"

Georgie smiled. "I would like that."

Dylan smiled. "Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth finished giving baths to Jake and Danny and put them to bed. Cam had fallen asleep watching television in the den so Jason carried him up to his room and put him to bed as well.

They went into the bedroom and fell back on the bed exhausted.

"Let's make a baby," Jason said loudly.

Liz made a strangled noise and sat up and looked at a grinning Jason like he was crazy.

"Gotcha."

She smacked him on the arm and then cuddled into him. "I wouldn't mind a girl in a year or two."

"I'm not getting any younger you know."

"You look pretty damn good to me."

Jason smiled. "You are the one that never ages," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I have a session with Kevin tomorrow."

"Are you not looking forward to it?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I guess after my talk with Sam it's probably a good thing."

"If Sam doesn't get better right away, we'll have Danny for quite a while."

"I've been thinking about that too. When I start working again, I can take him to the hospital daycare. Have you given any thought to if you want to work?"

"Not a lot. I'm kind of enjoying our family time. If I'm not, Danny can stay with me."

She nodded. "You'd have Jake too until pre-school starts. After that, he won't be there all day."

"That's fine. They play well together."

"Could you really be happy being Mr. Mom?"

Jason smiled. "I think I would love it actually. I missed so much time with them both."

"Well, you have plenty of time to decide. There's always ELQ."

Jason laughed. "Hell no. I'm not working with Tracy. We'd kill each other. Besides, right now Dickolas has control."

Liz chuckled. "Whatever you decide, I'll back you."

He kissed her. "Nikki wants to come for a visit. I told her in a few weeks we'd talk about it."

Liz smiled. "I really like her."

"She's pretty incredible. No matter what mistakes she has made, she fights back."

"Well, I'm glad that she didn't walk away from you," Liz said.

"Me too."

Jason kissed her again and then they made love before cuddling together and falling asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan woke up the next morning with Georgie in his arms. It just felt right. She stirred and then stretched and then looked up at him and blushed.

He grinned. "Good morning beautiful."

"I'm sure I'm anything but that right now."

"Trust me. I haven't woken up with a smile on my face since I can remember and you put it there."

She smiled. "Be right back."

She disappeared into the bathroom and Dylan got up and ordered breakfast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took a deep breath and walked into the coffee house. It was weird being back there. Max shook his hand.

"Jason, we miss you man."

"Thanks Max. How is he?"

"He's not taking his meds and he has been seeing things. He doesn't come in all the time. It's usually just to meet with Duke."

Jason nodded. "I'll leave if it gets to be too much."

Max nodded.

Jason knocked on the door and Sonny yelled to come in. He pushed it open and Sonny stood up.

"It's good to see you," Sonny said holding his hand out.

Jason shook it and sat down. "Was there a problem with the papers?"

Sonny stared at him for a long time. "I'm not signing them Jason. You need to be here. It's where you belong and fit in."

"I'm not the same person I was then."

"You are still who you are you just don't want to be."

"Do I need to get Robin and Patrick to write me a doctor's note to say that my brain damage is different? You telling me something you have no clue about is not going to get us anywhere."

Sonny rubbed his mouth roughly and then smacked his hand on his desk. "You owe me. You promised to be loyal."

"Yet you, as usual, want to just use me as your whipping boy to solve your personal issues. I'm off that merry-go-round. I have been away from the business for years. I'm not going to sit around force feeding you your medicine or stopping you from making stupid decisions. That is not my job anymore. I have a family."

"Cameron isn't even yours."

Jake wasn't even going to mention Jake or discuss his love for Cameron with Sonny. "And Danny?"

Sonny shot him a look. "You can have kids and be in the business."

"Sonny what part of I'm not coming back do you not understand?"

Sonny stood up and swatted some papers off of his desk. "You cannot leave. I won't let you."

Jason stood up. "You don't have a choice. I'm done. I'm not coming back."

"You will do what I tell you," Sonny yelled.

Jason studied him closely. What a shit show. There was no way he was going to subject his family to a life under Sonny's thumb. "I don't answer to you. Most of what you have was due to my reputation. I sacrificed my personal time and having a life of my own to do your bidding and I would rather die than go back that."

"You were fine with it then."

"Was I Sonny? Because I don't remember being happy or you caring that I wasn't."

"This is that bitch Elizabeth's fault. She always fucks with your head and distracts you."

"Call her a bitch again and I will systematically destroy you," Jason said lethally.

Sonny glared at him but could tell by the look in Jason's eyes that he had gone too far but that didn't stop him from pushing things further. "She's going to hurt you just like she did when she asked you to give up Jake. It always about what she wanted or what lucky wanted and never about you. So don't stand there and act like I'm supposed to bow down to Elizabeth after she has caused you so much pain."

"And you and I haven't done the same to her? Please. We both hurt each other and frankly, my relationship with her is none of your business. You just can't stand it that I'm happy."

"Fuck happiness. It never lasts for long. You belong here."

"There's something else."

Sonny took a ragged breath. "Just say it Jason."

"Johnny O'Brien is still alive."

Sonny was livid. "What the fuck? Did you go against my orders?"

"No. Helena brought him back and was holding him captive. She was going to try and use him against us."

"Is he dead now?"

"No."

"You let him live after what he did?"

"Yes. Alcazar was holding his mother. He didn't admit it then because he was scared she'd be killed."

Sonny was pissed. "And you brought that bullshit? He has had years to come up with that."

"Not really. He was in a coma all that time. Look, you make excuses for people in your life all the time. Ric fucking kidnapped Carly when she was pregnant and you let that fucker live. If I go through the entire list, it will be tomorrow already. You don't touch Johnny or go near him. He's under my protection."

There was no way Sonny was going to let Johnny live and Jason could tell from the look in his eyes that he was going to put a hit out on him.

"If you won't sign the papers Sonny, I'll find a way to make you."

Sonny's head tilted. "Are you threatening me Jason?"

"Take it however you want," he said walking away.

Jason heard the click of the gun and slowly turned around. "Seriously?"

Max stepped behind Jason, shocked that Sonny would take it this far.

"You do not walk away from me," Sonny yelled as his body shook in a rage.

"Do us a favor Sonny, put that gun to your head and pull the trigger before someone else has too."

Jason shoved past Max and never looked back, even when he heard the gun go off. Sonny would never kill himself. He was too power hungry and Max was safe because no one else would put up Sonny's ass and the man knew it.

He couldn't wait for the meeting with the five families so he could be done with all the shit.


	38. Chapter 38 - Crash

A/N - Thank you for the comments! Glad you are enjoying Sonny's downfall. * ilovedana53 – Right now, AJ has done anything for Jason to suspect anything. Most of his struggle is internally. * kcke2pen - lol

Chapter 38 - Crash

Liz ran to the door to answer it and was shocked to see Francis. "Well, look who the cat drug in."

Francis smiled. "It's good to see you Elizabeth."

"It's very nice to see you too. Come in. Jason had a meeting with Sonny."

Francis made a face. "I'll make sure I avoid Sonny then."

Johnny rushed out the kitchen with a big grin on his face. "Damn you're old."

"Shut it O'Brien," Francis said giving his old friend a hug. "You look exactly the same."

"Yeah, I'm just not so high strung."

Liz had noticed that Johnny had changed a little. It was kind of weird but then again, so were most of the people around her.

Jake ran around the corner.

"Jake, this is one of our old friends Francis."

"Hi," Jake said smiling at the large man.

"Hello Jake. It's nice to meet you."

He smiled and ran back upstairs, forgetting what he was going to say.

"He looks just like you and Jason."

Liz smiled.

Danny walked up to Liz and he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong Danny?"

"Miss mommy."

Liz kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry. You want to make her a feel better card?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Go upstairs and get your crayons and we'll draw down here on the counter."

Danny ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"That was Jason's son with Sam."

"I'm aware of him." He was pissed as hell when he found out Jason was with Sam and had chosen to stay away from Jake. Both he and Elizabeth were knuckle heads but if they were finally getting things right, then he was going to enjoy it. They were meant to be together and they would be even if Francis had to adhere them together with super glue. "So you and Jason are good?"

Liz smiled. "We are incredible."

Francis smiled. "Then I'm happy for you both."

Danny came back.

"Duty calls."

Francis smiled at Danny who shyly smiled back.

"Danny this is our friend Francis."

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi Danny."

They walked away and Jason walked into the house and the stress was coming off of him in waves. He saw Francis and moved to the basement door and the men went downstairs.

"I take it that it didn't go well?"

"Hell no. I swear it was everything not to fucking beat the shit out of him and put a bullet in his head."

Johnny was actually surprised by Jason's mood because he hadn't seen him this intense since he had woken up.

"He called Elizabeth a bitch and blamed everything on her. Then he had the nerve to pull a gun on me."

Francis and Johnny looked at each other. "Jason, you think he'll come after Elizabeth?"

He shrugged. "He is off his meds."

"Maybe she shouldn't go shopping tomorrow," Johnny said.

Francis nodded. "I agree."

"It's for Jake's surprise birthday party. She'll be pissed," Jason said.

"Georgie can go with Dylan. They can wear a camera pin and talk to her on the phone. She can help pick out what is needed," Francis suggested.

"So how ugly did it get about me?" Johnny asked.

"He wants you dead. I told him you're under my protection."

"So, I should still lay low."

"Yes."

"Look, I know this sucks but if he sees any opening, he's going to take it," Francis said.

"Then I'll stay here with the kids."

Johnny was going a little stir crazy. He loved playing with the kids but he was itching to leave the compound.

They sat around and talked strategy about Sonny. Something needed to be done before he went completely off the rails.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's phone rang and he saw it was Carly. They still needed to have their conversation, so he answered it. "Carly?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Where are you?"

"My office."

Jason sighed. "I'll be right there."

Liz looked at him curiously.

"Time for the Carly talk. I might as well just get it out of the way."

"Good luck with that," Francis said.

Jason left and headed to the Metro Court. He was certain that Carly was not going to like their conversation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly opened the door to her office. "Hi."

"Hi," he said walking past her. "What's going on?"

Carly sighed at the coldness in Jason's voice. "I never thought we'd get to this place."

"Honestly, it was a long time coming."

She inhaled sharply. "You don't mean that."

"Since when do I say things that I don't mean?"

She sat down and took a sip of water, trying to hold it together. "I asked you here to discuss Michael."

"What about him?"

"Morgan punched him earlier. Michael was upset and disappeared. I'm worried about him. He just got out of rehab. I know he's confiding in you and thought you should know."

Jason frowned. "You could have told me that over the phone Carly."

"Dammit Jason. I miss you. You have been a staple in my life for almost twenty years."

"At some point, you needed to stand on your own two feet and I'm just giving you a push. I already told you that you need to fix your own problems and stop relying on me to bail you out. It's not going to happen anymore."

"Jason…."

"No Carly. You have made one bad choice after another since I've been out of the picture."

"It's because you weren't there to talk me down."

"So it's my fault you fucked Franco?" Jason yelled.

Carly's mouth dropped open for a moment and then she quickly recovered. "It's not what you think."

"Oh it's not? Because from where I'm standing, you chose the man responsible for making my life and Sam's absolute hell, and for putting Michael's rape into the motion over your own children and our friendship. I don't care if you thought I was dead or not. You told Michael that I would understand. The only thing I understand is that you are either fucking crazy or the most selfish, self-centered person I have ever met. We both know that it's more the latter."

His word stung her to her core. Tears started to fall.

"He had a brain tumor Jason. He wasn't that person."

Jason almost picked up the chair and threw it through the window. "Are you kidding me right now? Somewhere inside that sick twisted head of his was a person capable of murder and mayhem. That shit just doesn't come from nowhere. You are delusional if you think so. There are plenty of people who've had brain tumors who don't plot and scheme to bring people down and ruin their lives the way that he did. My God Carly, he let Sam think she was raped. That's some sick shit."

"I felt sorry for him."

"And where is that man you flaunted in your son's face? Oh that's right, you cheated on him with the other psycho in your life, Sonny. The truth is Carly, you deserve everything that is coming to you for all the vile decisions you have made. How would you feel if Claudia was still alive and said she had a tumor and I started to date her because I felt sorry for her and basically told you to suck it up because she has changed? I don't think you'd be so calm right now. They would probably be able to hear you in Canada. If I have learned anything about my relationship with Sam, it's that while people can change, the fact that they could do what they did in the first place is something you have to consider. "

"Jase."

"No Carly. There is nothing you can say to excuse your behavior. You just steamroll over anyone to get what you want. You chose protecting Sonny over Michael too. It's sick. I can't have someone like that in my life."

"I've been good and I'm trying."

"You need serious therapy Carly. I'm not holding your hand anymore. I don't even want you to call me. I'm done."

"You don't mean that. You're my best friend," she said as she cried.

"What we had wasn't friendship. I enabled you by rescuing you over and over. And most of the time, it was all about you anyway. And yes, there were times you had my back and I'm thankful for that. But I don't want your kind of craziness around my kids. It's not healthy. For years, you berated and put Elizabeth down even though you've done far worse. I will not stand for it anymore. If you get in her face again, I swear I will take all of this away from you and ruin your life."

Carly was sobbing. "Jase. Please. I'll do whatever I have to. I can't lose you again."

"You've already lost me," Jason saw walking away. He had been prepared to give her a chance until he found out all the details about Franco.

Carly completely broke down. She hadn't expect that at all. Jason always forgave her. She happened to glance at the clock and realized it was time to pick up Josslyn from school and take her to her dance class. Texting quickly, she asked if Michael could do it and a few seconds later, he responded yes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went back home. The kids were playing in Jake's room and Cam was on the phone with Spencer. Liz took one look at him and gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It didn't go well."

Liz sighed. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "Me too."

"Johnny said to come back downstairs when you get a minute."

"Okay."

He went down and Francis was still there too.

"Listen, Max heard Sonny mumbling about taking someone out," Francis said.

"Well right now that would be a short list and I'm sure my name is on it," Jason said.

"We might need to put him down," Francis said.

Jason sighed. "I know and I'm prepared to do it." All the loyalty he had for Sonny was gone. He would protect his family at all costs.

The door to the basement swung open. "Jason, get up here now," Liz demanded.

The guys looked at each other and then ran for the stairs. Jason could hear it in her voice, something was terribly wrong.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason put his hands on Liz's arms. "What happened?" The first thing that ran through his mind was that Sam had killed herself and that Danny would be devastated.

"I was on the phone with Monica and she answered her call waiting. Michael, Morgan, and Josslyn were in a car accident."

Jason wasn't even sure what to say. "Are they still alive?"

"I don't know but Monica said it was bad. None of them are conscious."

"I need to go to the hospital." He wanted to check on Michael.

"Go. Just call me with an update when you can," Liz said.

"I love you," Jason said before kissing her and then running out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly was beside herself. When she had gotten the call, she couldn't even breathe. She had been in the lobby talking to Dylan and Georgie and they dropped her off at the hospital. Georgie insisted that Dylan go with her and she'd bring the lunch to everyone and meet him later.

Epiphany watched Carly run towards her. It was a mother's worse nightmare. All of her children were unconscious.

"Are they alive?" Carly asked as her bottom lip quivered.

"Yes. I don't have a lot of information. They are working on them. I promise you that as soon as I hear anything, I'll come get you."

Carly nodded and wiped a tear away. "Thank you."

Dylan directed her to some chairs. "What can I do?"

"Just pray. Pray that they don't die."

She had asked Michael to drive Josslyn to a ballet class. She wasn't sure how Morgan got involved.

Dylan noticed that Carly was shaking and he put his arm around her. "Take some deep breaths."

"I can't lose them. I just can't. I know I've done bad things and I'm probably the biggest bitch in this town, but dammit, they don't deserve this."

Sonny rushed off the elevator and saw Carly. "Where are they?"

"They are being examined," Carly said.

"No one has given you an update?"

"No Sonny. They are busy trying to save my kid's lives right now."

He started to pace and all Carly could think of is that she really couldn't deal with him right now.

Jason walked towards them and icily ignored Sonny.

Carly jumped up and ran into his arms. "I know you hate me right now, but I'm so scared."

He looked over at Dylan. "Carly, let me go talk to Epiphany."

Carly pulled back and Jason walked away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have any news."

"I know. I just—can you pretend to talk to me for a minute. I know you're busy but seriously, I just had a major blow up with her and Sonny and…"

Epiphany fought a smirk. "Say no more. How are your boys?"

Jason slightly smiled. "Great. Jake is adjusting and so is Danny."

"What's going on with Danny?"

"Sam is mourning so he's staying with us."

Epiphany was surprised. "You have a full house."

"Are you working on Sunday?"

"Nope."

"We're having a birthday party for Jake and would love if you would come."

Epiphany smiled and then got really serious. "Will there be brownies?"

Jason put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "That can be arranged I'm sure."

Epiphany pursed her lips for a second. "Make it happen Morgan."

He shook his head and then took a deep breath. "Are they watching?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I'll see you on Sunday at 2:00."

"Later."

He walked back to the group. "Nothing yet."

"Then what the hell were you two talking about so seriously?" Sonny asked.

There was no way he was going to admit it was about brownies. He ignored Sonny and sat on the other side of Dylan.

Patrick walked towards them and Carly jumped up.

"How are they?"

"Morgan has a broken arm and a concussion. Michael has concussion and some broken ribs."

"And Josslyn?"

Patrick cleared his throat. "She hasn't woken up Carly. She hit her head. We just have to wait for the swelling to go down. Her left arm is broken and she has some cuts and bruises."

Carly was stunned. "I have to see her."

"Follow me."

"Can I see Morgan and Michael?"

Patrick stopped. "You can see Morgan but I'm sorry Sonny. Michael said he doesn't want to see you."

Epiphany walked towards them. "I'll take Jason to see Michael and the nurse will take you to see Morgan."

Sonny nodded.

They headed off and Jason paused before going into Michael's room. He really hoped that he wasn't drinking again. He pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Hey."

Michael swallowed thickly. "Hi. Is Josslyn okay?"

Jason shook his head and sat down next to him. "She's still unconscious and has a broken arm."

Michael began to cry.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

Dante walked into the room. "I'd like to know that too."

Michael swiped at his face. "Mom asked me to go get Josslyn for her, so I got to the house and got made sure she was buckled in. Next thing I know, I turn on the engine and Morgan gets into the car. I told him to get out, that I didn't want to speak to him but he wouldn't go and I didn't want to be late so I drove off. He started yelling and picking at me, telling me that I was just pissed because his father had the balls to take my dad out. I was so mad. He physically pushed me and I took a swing."

"Michael…." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I didn't take my eyes off the road. Anyway, he was irate and I just kept ignoring him. Josslyn started to cry and yelled at Morgan to stop but he wouldn't. He grabbed the steering wheel and I tried to wrestle it back but we went off the road and I don't remember anything after that."

Jason grabbed Michael's hand and squeezed as he broke down.

Dante walked up closer. "I get off in a half hour. I'll come sit with you if you want."

"I'm sure you have better things to do."

"I would like to. I know you've been having a rough time. Will you let me be there for you?"

Michael nodded and Dante looked at Jason and then left the room.

"You think he believed me?"

"You were telling the truth, so why wouldn't he?"

"Morgan is going to lie. He hates me," Michael said painfully.

"I hope it won't always be like that. Michael, you may need to get a restraining order against him. He's out of control."

Michael nodded. He hated that Josslyn was hurt.


	39. Chapter 39 - Truths

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the Carly confrontation. So glad you're still with me. I have lots to write about. Oh the drama lol.

Chapter 39 - Truths

Dante walked into Morgan's room with Carly trailing him.

"Dante, can't this wait?" Sonny asked.

"No, it can't."

Morgan bitterly looked at Dante. "I'll tell you what happened. Michael hates me and he deliberately tried to kill me. I want to press charges."

"What?" Carly said loudly.

Morgan made a noise and a face. "Let me guess, you automatically believe perfect little Michael. He tried to kill me mom and Josslyn. He's sick."

Sonny sighed. "If Michael really did this…"

"Sonny! You have freaking lost your mind."

"We have no reason not to believe what Morgan is saying."

Morgan smirked slightly before he could catch himself but Dante saw it.

"Please, everyone be calm. Did Michael say anything before he turned off the road?"

"He told me that he hated me and wished I was dead. Poor Josslyn was screaming."

Dante sighed. "Morgan, I need you to tell me the truth."

"Figures you would believe Michael over your own flesh and blood. You always were a traitor."

Dante didn't acknowledge what he said. "If you are purposely lying on a statement to the police, then I'm going to have to take you in."

Sonny looked at Dante like he was crazy. "Can't you see he's traumatized?"

"He's going to be traumatized when I get through with him," Carly said angrily.

"This is your last chance Morgan. Tell me what happened."

"I told you. We were driving and he was yelling at me and he just drove off the side of the road in a rage. You know he hasn't been acting like himself."

Dante sight. "Morgan Corinthos, you have the right to remain silent…." He continued on as Sonny yelled at Dante and even threatened to sue him. When he was finished Morgan said, "Yes."

"Don't say another word." Sonny said.

What he didn't know was that there was a witness who was driving behind him, who was in an SUV and he could see Morgan grabbed the wheel and the man had to slow down as the car swerved and Michael struggled for control. He was the one who called 911.

Carly strode up to the bed. "If you caused that accident because of your selfish need to get back at Michael, you're going to need witness protection. Josslyn is laying in a bed unconscious, fighting for her life because you had to be an asshole and endanger her life," she yelled.

"Carly stop," Sonny said.

"Fuck you Sonny. You are part of his problem and so am I for that matter. I will not let him get away with this."

"You're not going to bail me out?" Morgan asked.

"Hell no. I'm done kissing up to you. If you did this, than you are on your own Morgan and I swear to God Sonny, if you bail him out I will make you pay for the rest of your sorry life and you know I'm good for it. He needs some tough love not you kissing his ass when he wants nothing to do with you anyway. Dante, do you have proof that Morgan did this?"

"Yes. There was a witness. He's the one that called it in."

Carly was seething with anger. "I want to press charges for child endangerment."

Dante was stunned.

"You better think about what you did to your sister Morgan. She didn't deserve this. I thought you were better than that. Who are you?" Carly asked crying.

Tears began to well up in Morgan's eyes. "I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I forgot she was there."

"Because you were hell bent on hurting your brother. How far are you going to take this? Does Josslyn or Michael have to die before you think it's enough? Stop this madness Morgan before you do something that can't be taken back."

Carly rushed out of the room and Morgan started to cry.

"There will be an officer outside your room. When you are discharged, you'll have to come down to the station. He's going to need a lawyer Sonny."

Sonny sighed. His life was shit. His kid's lives were shit. He just couldn't take it anymore and he walked out of the room leaving a stunned Morgan lying there by himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went back to the house after Dante returned. He was tired.

Liz walked towards him and hugged him. "How are they?"

"Josslyn is still unconscious and has a broken arm. Michael has a concussion and broken ribs, and Morgan has a concussion, broken arm and is currently under arrest."

"For what?" Liz asked.

"For causing the accident and lying about it. Carly is pressing charges because she is done with their fighting."

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "Wow."

"I know. It was a shit show. Maybe this will cause Morgan to get himself together."

"I never want our boys to fight like that."

Jake came running around the corner. "Daddy!"

Jason smiled for the first time in hours and swept him up into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you."

Jake smiled. "I missed you too. Come play with me."

"Okay."

"Wait, Jason you haven't eaten. Come eat first and then you can play."

He carried Jake into the kitchen. "Where's Danny?"

"He fell asleep. Cameron is upstairs on the computer. He's been checking in on him."

Jason smiled. "I want to do something special for Cam. He's been a great big brother."

Liz smiled. "I'm sure he would like that."

Jason put Jake on the seat next to him.

"Do you want some juice Jake?"

Jake nodded. "Please."

She poured him some and then made Jason a sandwich.

He hadn't realized how hungry he was until she suggested he eat.

"Is Dylan still at the hospital with Carly?" Georgie asked as she walked up to them.

"Yeah. She's a wreck. Bobby was on her way. He was just waiting until she got there."

Georgie sat down as Jason started to inhale his sandwich. She chuckled and looked at Elizabeth. "Dylan and I are going out to dinner tonight."

"Okay. Are you going to Eli's?" Liz asked.

"Yup. I could use some ribs."

Liz grinned. "They are the best around."

"Although, I will be making a ham sandwich tomorrow if there is any left."

"I did buy a huge one but with these big guys around, you never know."

Dylan walked in. "Did someone call for a big guy."

Georgie giggled.

"I didn't think that was funny," Dylan said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ewwww," Jake said.

Dylan smirked and then walked over to him and started kissing him on the cheek and tickling him and Jake broke out into a fit of laughter.

Liz grinned. She loved hearing him laugh.

Jason finished up and Liz took his plate. "I'll watch the boys. Why don't you and Georgie go relax for a while?"

Georgie looked over at Liz. "I challenge you to a Wii tennis match."

Liz smirked. "You're on. You may think you're all hot stuff cause your twenty-eight but look nineteen, but I've got skillz. Cam taught me how to slam."

Georgie grinned. "Well bring it grandma."

Dylan and Jason cringed.

"Consider it brought popsicle."

Dylan chuckled.

Jason heard Danny so he grabbed Jake and went upstairs. They sat on the floor and played with some toys. After a while, Jason laid on the floor and watched them. He had always wanted to be a dad and he was really enjoying spending time with the boys. Danny handed him a car and he rolled it on the floor. He had already decided what he was getting Jake and had called the store and put it on hold until he could run out later and get it. He was pretty excited about it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny's stomach hurt from laughing at Georgie and Elizabeth. Dylan wiped his eyes and blew out a breath. The girls were hysterical. The faces they were making and the smack talk were slaying the guys.

"Come on grandma. You can do better than that," Georgie said.

Liz smashed the ball and Georgie missed it.

"Grandma just kicked your ass."

Georgie giggled.

Liz went to serve and Georgie gasped and said, "Jason. Why are you shirtless?"

Liz's head jerked around and she missed the shot. The look on her face was priceless. Johnny and Dylan busted up laughing.

Georgie grinned. "Gotcha."

Liz shook her head. They went back and forth and finally, Liz squeaked by Georgie and won. "Champion," she said raising her hands above her head.

"Uh, I'll never live this down."

Liz grinned.

"Come on grandma, let's go slather some oil of olay on you before you dry up," Georgie said.

Liz giggled.

They all went back upstairs to see what the boys were up to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin picked up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Robin, it's AJ."

"Hey. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I need your help."

Robin went into an empty room. "What's going on?"

"I need to see Michael. Can you sneak me in?"

"Carly has been in and out to see him. Monica is in there now. They are keeping him overnight. Meet me at the employee entrance and I'll get you in there after visiting hours are over."

AJ smiled. "Thanks."

"I'll see you then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly left Michael's room and went into Morgan's. He wasn't going to be released and taken into custody until the morning.

"Why did you come back?"

"To let you know that Josslyn woke up. They are taking her for tests right now."

Morgan's eyes welled up with tears. "That's good."

"Hopefully we'll get good news."

"I really am sorry. I love Josslyn. I wouldn't have hurt her on purpose."

"But you'd hurt Michael on purpose?"

Morgan didn't answer.

"You are blaming Michael for things that aren't even under his control. Yes, I know he was a jerk about Kiki but the favoritism you like to throw in his face wasn't his doing. I love you Morgan but I really haven't liked you for a long time. You have done everything to push everyone away. I know because you get that shitty trait from me."

Morgan smirked.

"It occurred to me that I was being a little bit of a hypocrite earlier because I have bailed Michael out when he did really stupid things. I'm torn right now because I feel like in a way you need to hit rock bottom before you turn it around. As a mother, I want to break your fall but it just seems like you never learn when I do." Carly threw her hands up as tears streamed down her face. "I don't know what to do. I don't know what you need. You have so much anger and hate bubbling inside of you all of the time. Can you even tell me why you can't stop doing what you've been doing?"

Morgan's face contorted. "I just—I can't control it. Sometimes it scares me. I couldn't stop in the car, even when Josslyn screamed. I'm scared that I'm turning into dad. That I'm sick."

Carly's lip quivered as Morgan cried and she went to him and held him. "If you are sick, then we'll get you help. We'll find the right medication. And I will be there for you just like I have been for your brother and sister when they needed me. Okay?"

He nodded and held onto his mom for dear life and prayed that the demons would go away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny took a sip of his drink. He needed to calm his nerves. They were shot. Between seeing and hearing from AJ and the accident, he felt like he was losing his mind.

Morgan was out of control and he didn't know how to reach him. Both his sons hated him and it ate him up inside. He had to do something and he wasn't sure what.

Francis walked into the house and Sonny looked up.

"Why are you here?"

"Max was concerned."

Sonny threw back another drink.

"I thought I'd hang around a little bit to make sure that everything was okay."

"My sons are in the hospital and I feel like I'm losing my mind. Maybe it is good that you're here."

Francis sat down. "What do you need?"

Sonny looked at him long and hard. He wondered if he could trust Francis. He was wary of everyone lately.

"I want security increased. I think someone is after me. I need to feel safe."

Francis nodded. "Done."

Sonny closed his eyes for a minute. "Fill me in on the island," he said sitting down. He needed something to take his mind of what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ fell back on his bed. The thoughts were getting stronger to eliminate those he hated. He was fighting them with everything that he had but he was weakening. He needed to end Sonny. Maybe if he took him out, the pain in his leg and head would go away. And then there was his brother. He had tried so hard to squelch his anger but it was boiling. He had decided it was better to stay away from everyone until he could get it under control. In the meantime, he was preparing to take Nikolas down. He had some people working on finding any illegal activities they could. Once Sonny was taken care of, he could reveal himself and with his and Jason's vote, they could overturn Nikolas's takeover and the Quartermaines could take back what was rightfully theirs.

He got and took some aspirin. It was time to go see Michael.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin smirked at AJ's "disguise". He had on a hate, mustache, and some coveralls. "Follow me and just look down as you walk."

"Okay."

They made their way to Michael's room and Robin made sure that no one was in there.

"It's safe. I'll linger out here in case someone tries to go in."

AJ smiled. "Thank you Robin."

"You're welcome."

AJ went in and Michael turned off the television and frowned. "Who are you?"

AJ looked up and grinned. "Surprise."

Michael smiled. "Hey."

"Robin snuck me in. I had to see you."

"I'm just banged up but I'll be okay."

"I heard that Josslyn is awake."

Michael nodded. "She has a pretty bad concussion and will have to stay here a few days but Patrick thinks she'll be fine."

"That's good."

"What about Morgan."

Michael groaned. "It's a mess. He's going to be taken in when he's released because he lied at first. Mom said he broke down and thinks he has bipolar."

AJ sat down. "Do you think he does?"

"I don't know. It might explain some of his behavior. Who knows maybe he just has an imbalance and it's not that serious. I might be pissed at him but I don't wish bipolar on anyone."

"I hear ya. I'm sorry that you have to deal with all of this."

"Is it sick that I'm kind of used to the drama?"

AJ shook his head. "No."

They could hear raised voices and AJ got up and pretended to look under the sink.

Sabrina walked in and frowned when he saw AJ.

"Hey," Michael said.

She smiled. "I had a quick break and just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm a little better."

She took his hand. "I know things have been a little up in the air between us since….."

"I went crazy?"

She chuckled. "Yeah."

"I'm doing a lot better now. I feel good and I'm trying to surround myself with the right people."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Maybe when you feel up to it, we could go on another date."

Michael smiled. "I'd like that."

She got up and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care Michael."

"Bye."

She walked out and AJ sat down with a big smirk on his face.

"She seems nice."

"She is."

"What? That's all you're going to give me."

Michael grinned. "I like her. We've both been through a lot and at heart, she's a good person."

"Then I'm happy for you. Don't let her go."

"I won't. Maybe you should find yourself a cute nurse."

AJ looked down to hide the flash of anger he felt when he thought about Elizabeth. "Yeah, somehow I don't think I'm great boyfriend material."

" ?"

AJ laughed.

"You deserve to find some happiness."

AJ looked at his son and smiled. "You always choose to see the good in me. Why?"

Michael shrugged. "Because I know it's there and I know you want to change."

"I do."

"Then we'll change together."

AJ took Michael's hand and shook it. "Deal."


	40. Chapter 40 - Unexpected

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the drama.* Virgy15 – I'm trying to get a lot of drama out of the way so that we can get to some peace and quiet. There's just so much of it lol.

Chapter 40 - Unexpected

Jason opened the door and was surprised to see Alexis.

"Hey, I know it's late but I was on my way home and I just missed him."

Jason nodded and let her walked inside. "He's in his room. Liz is reading him and Jake a story."

He led the way and Alexis stood in the doorway and smiled. The two boys were both cuddled against Elizabeth and looked like they were mesmerized.

She finished and they clapped. Danny looked up and grinned and climbed off the bed and ran to Alexis who scooped him up. "How's my sweet baby?"

Danny hugged her tightly. "Love you Nana."

"I love you too."

He pulled back. "Where's mommy?"

"She's trying to get better."

Liz smiled. "Danny where is the card you made?"

He pointed to the desk and Liz looked under some papers and handed it to him.

"For mommy."

Alexis smiled. "She's going to really like that."

He smiled.

"She told me to give you hugs and kisses."

She proceeded to kiss him on the cheek and give him a big hug.

"I know your mommy gives better hugs but she just needs some time to feel better."

"Okay."

"I will give you her card the next time I visit her."

Danny nodded.

Jake smiled at Alexis and then went to his room.

"I have to admit Jason, you make really cute babies."

Jason smiled. "Hopefully, we'll get a girl next."

Alexis chuckled. "Are you trying?"

"No," Liz said more loudly than she meant too causing Alexis and Jason to laugh.

"We're in no hurry, although I'll be ancient if we wait too much longer," Jason said sadly.

Liz rolled her eyes as Alexis grinned.

Alexis put Danny in the bed and kissed him goodnight. Then Jason kissed him and lastly Liz.

They left the room and Jason excused himself for a moment so they could tuck Jake in. Alexis went downstairs.

Cam walked around the corner and almost ran into her. "Hi," he said mid chew.

Alexis smiled. "Hi Cam."

"Want a cookie?"

"They look really good."

"We made them earlier, come on."

She followed him into the kitchen and opened a container and Alexis took one.

"Oh my God, these are delicious."

"Mom is good at baking."

"I suck in the kitchen. I think I could burn water."

Cam laughed. "Is that even possible?"

"If I'm cooking, then yes. Oh, by the way, I have a message from Diane."

Cam's eyes grew wide.

"You are officially a Webber."

Cam grinned. "Nice." He gave her a fist bump and went upstairs.

Liz walked by and messed up his hair.

"Elizabeth, these cookies are divine."

Liz smiled. "I've been experimenting. I can put some in a zip lock for you."

"Hell yeah. I think I'm addicted. I can't let Diane see them. She will probably tackle me for them."

Liz laughed.

"I just told Cam that Diane said it's official. The name change is done."

Liz smiled. "I know that made him happy."

"Yes. I don't think I ever fist bumped before."

"You do it a lot when you live around here."

Jason walked into the room. "I see you found Liz's version of crack. You won't turn us in right?"

Alexis grinned. "As long as you keep them coming, it's our secret."

"Listen, since you're here, I was wondering if you'd be willing to come to Jake's belated surprise birthday party on Sunday," Liz said.

Alexis smiled. "Oh I'd love it."

"You can bring Molly."

"Is Ned welcome?"

"Of course."

"Then it's a date."

Liz smiled.

"Can I bring anything?"

"Just your appetite," Jason said.

"What does Jake like?"

"Um, motorcycles, super heroes, pretty much anything actually. I heard him mention something about a ninja turtle outfit."

"I'll get him that," Alexis said. "Text me his size."

"Done."

Everyone had asked Elizabeth that question and she was running out of suggestions.

"Is Danny doing okay?"

"He's adjusting pretty well. A couple of nights he woke up crying for Sam."

"I'm sure it's hard for him to understand."

"I think it helps that you reassure him. I had an idea that I was going to give him a small welcome present. I know it's hard for the little ones to understand when their siblings get presents and they don't. I did the same thing with Jake and Cam," Liz explained.

Alexis nodded. "You're a good mom Elizabeth. Well, I'll take my cookies and go home."

Liz walked her out and then walked back to the kitchen and caught Jason eating a cookie. "Don't you go ruining those abs of yours. I've grown quite fond of them."

Jason smirked. "I'll make sure that it goes straight to my hips."

Liz laughed loudly. Georgie had been complaining about that earlier. "You don't really have any hips, but nice try."

Jason pulled her into him. "You are so damn sexy."

She slightly smirked. "I'll show you sexy."

They gave each other a lingering kiss.

"Get a room," Johnny said walking into the kitchen. He stole two cookies and popped one into his mouth."

"He's the one that needs to worry about his abs," Jason said.

"I've been hitting the gym every morning. Funny, I've never seen you in there."

Jason shook his head. "Just don't sweat all over the equipment."

Johnny grinned. "Are you going to the hospital tomorrow?"

Liz nodded. It was the only time she was allowed to leave and she was taking advantage of it. There was some paperwork she needed to sign for her leave of absence.

"Who's going with you?"

"Cody."

"Have you heard from Francis?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. Sonny didn't give him too many details but I think he's letting him in."

"Good. It will give us a jump-start in case something happens."

"I agree."

"On the way out, I'm going to have to stop by the nurse's desk to give Patrick some cookies or I'll never hear the end of it."

Jason smiled. "Sounds good."

They chatted for a while longer and then checked on Cam and then went to bed. They had a long day ahead of them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Georgie laid her head against Dylan's chest as they swayed to the music. Dinner had gone very well and Felicia and Mac had joined them for dessert.

Her mother watched them with a slight smile on her face. "I think he's quite taken with my daughter."

Mac grunted making Felicia chuckle.

"I thought you like him."

"He's a little old for her but, she's happy."

"She is and that is the most important thing after all she has been through."

"She has a guard," Mac said painfully.

Felicia's eyes traveled over to the man seated a few tables away. "I'd rather her be safe."

It still made Mac angry that Georgie was staying with Elizabeth and Jason. "I just wished she'd come home with us."

"Me too but as long as Helena is alive, she's in danger."

"I wish Morgan would just end her already. Why does he pick now to get all soft and grow a conscience?"

"I don't think Jason is letting anything go. He'll protect his family no matter what and that includes Georgie and Dylan." Felicia said.

"Since when are you a champion of Jason Morgan?"

"Since he decided that Georgie was important enough to protect. Besides, he wants to start all over. I think it's great that he's turning his back on the violence."

"True."

Georgie pulled back and looked up at Dylan. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yes. I think your parents are tolerating me and you look fabulous in that dress."

She grinned. "Thank you." She didn't wear a lot of dresses before but now, she really liked them. Maybe it was just that Diane had really good taste.

"I want to kiss you so badly, but I think Mac's head would implode and that would get a little messy."

Georgie laughed loudly. "Let's get out of here."

He kissed her on the forehead. "You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked around the empty house. Emma was staying the night with Robin and then they were going to go shopping for Jake's present. Plopping onto the couch, he sadly looked around. He missed Danny and Sam for that matter. Alexis had filled him in on where Sam and Danny were staying. He had made so many mistakes; starting with Lisa Niles. He wasn't sure how to turn it around. He thought he had finally found a good match in Sam. And they were happy. God he was angry because now he had to start all over again. His phone rang and when he picked it up, all he heard was soft crying. "Sam?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

His eyes filled with tears. "You shouldn't do this to yourself."

"I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't."

"If I had known, I would have done everything I could to save our baby."

"I know you would have. Where are you?" Patrick asked wondering if she had come back already.

"I'm still at the retreat. I just—I just need to hear your voice, to know you don't hate me. I know we're through. It's just you're such a good listener and I just needed to hear a familiar voice."

A tear slid down Patrick's face. "If you need me to, then I'll listen."

"It's beautiful here. I love the ocean. The sunset tonight was incredible."

Patrick laid his head back.

"How is Emma?"

"She's doing better. I think school helps."

Sam wiped some tears away. "Have you seen Danny?"

"I will be seeing him tomorrow."

"Can you take a picture for me and text it?"

"Of course. I know it probably doesn't seem like it, but you will get to a point where you can stand on your own two feet again."

"I know. It's just painful, but I am a fighter. It took Elizabeth to remind me of that."

"Really?" Patrick said.

"Yeah. Well, I don't want to take up a lot of your time."

He noticed she had calmed down considerably. "I'm glad you called."

"I can't rely on you anymore but it helped to hear your voice. It made me feel normal."

He slightly smiled. "I'm glad."

Sam remembered something she wanted to ask him. "Are you talking to anyone?"

"Not really."

"You should. Your feelings count too."

"Thank you for saying that. How is the food there?"

Sam started listing some of the gourmet foods and Patrick smiled. It sounded like a pretty nice place. They talked for another ten minutes and Sam hung up feeling a lot lighter and Patrick realized that he didn't want to be in a dark place either and he called Epiphany to see what she was doing and then went over to her apartment to watch a movie.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, was a whirlwind of activity. Jason and Johnny went out really early and shopped, getting everything on Elizabeth's list. When they got back, Liz was making omelets for breakfast and they joined everyone at the table. They had had just finished up when Epiphany showed up.

"Hey girl," Liz said smiling.

"Hey. Did you tell him?"

Liz grinned. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

They walked into the dining room and Cam got up and gave her a hug."

Jason looked up and smiled. "Hey. Did you come over to check and see if she was making the brownies?"

Epiphany smiled. "No, but that is a good idea. Why isn't your butt in the kitchen missy?"

Liz laughed. "Later you addict. Jason, Epiphany is going to go with you shopping."

Jason was surprised.

"You think you can handle that?" Epiphany asked.

Jason tilted his head as he was thinking. "I'm not really sure how to answer that."

Liz laughed. "Come on. You can ride with us to the hospital and then you two can drop me off."

She grabbed her purse and they said goodbye to the boys and left Georgie in charge until she got back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The trio walked into G.H. and went to human resources first so Elizabeth could sign the paperwork. When they came off the elevator, Dr. Obrecht was standing there.

"Well, well, what do we have here?

Elizabeth couldn't stand the woman. "I'm just dropping something off."

"See to it that you do it quickly. My staff doesn't need the distraction."

They walked away.

"You sure you can't kill her?" Liz asked Jason.

Epiphany grinned.

"Do I need to give you the same speech I gave Cam?" Jason asked.

Liz smirked and then looked at a nurse. "Can you get these to Patrick please?"

Before the nurse could answer, Patrick came around the corner.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dropping that off to you."

Patrick licked his lips. "What's in there? Please say brownies."

"Nope."

Patrick sighed. "It's cruel to tease a man like that."

"Just open it."

He opened it and grinned. Popping one into his mouth, he groaned and then turned to look at her. "They are phenomenal."

Liz smiled.

"Are you sure you want to be with him? Because I would keep you barefoot, naked, and baking if you were my girl."

Jason shot Patrick a look but before he could threaten his life, a voice boomed throughout the room.

"Well look who it is. How could you Elizabeth?"

"Shit," Epiphany muttered.

They turned around and stared at Lucky.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out about Jake and the fact that you are trying to take Cameron away from me?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

He looked at Jason with disgust. "Are you fucking Morgan again? We all know what a disaster that was the first time. Does Sam know?"

Patrick growled and Epiphany had to hold him back.

"Are you done asshole?"

A crowd started to gather.

Lucky was surprised by her feistiness but that didn't stop him. "No, I'm just getting started. Cam is my son. You are not taking him away from me."

"You know Lucky, considering you never corrected the paperwork that was returned to you, I don't understand why you are standing there acting as if you didn't know that you failed to complete the process. Cam is not your son. He never will be your son and he doesn't want to be."

"So Jason poisoned him against me?"

"You are a deadbeat dad. You didn't call or write him. Hell, I bet you didn't even think about him. He isn't stupid Lucky."

Carly walked around the corner. "What the hell?"

Lucky walked closer. "Wait until he finds out who St. Elizabeth really is. You are nothing but a whore and a slut who uses her children to manipulate men."

"Well maybe if you knew how to please a woman, I wouldn't have to go elsewhere."

Carly snorted.

"And let's talk about whores shall we? You slept with my sister. You popped pills and fucked Maxie Jones in our bed. You slept with Sam just to get back at me which honestly only made you look bad since you knew what she did to the kids."

Lucky visibly recoiled.

"What? When your shit is thrown in your face you can't handle it? One of the most hateful things you ever did was throw my rape in my face."

"I never…."

"What happened to that precious little girl that I found trembling in the snow? I'll always love her," She said dramatically mocking him.

Carly gasped as Jason clenched his fists. It was about to get even uglier.


	41. Chapter 41 - Preparations

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you're looking forward to the showdown. Hopefully, I won't disappoint! There are too many witnesses around to make it really violent (even thought it was very tempting). Liz goes off on someone else too (something I always wished happened). Have a holiday!

Chapter 41 - Preparations

Liz got right up in Lucky's face. "That pretty much sums up everything in a nutshell doesn't it? You wanted me broken and needy so you could fix me and make me into what you wanted me to be. I drank poison and "died" so that Nikolas and I could try to save you. I was a model when I hated it all for you Lucky. But you didn't care because it was your world and I was just an idiot who got sucked into the worthless pit that is the Spencers. Even after I was raped you ended up making it about Laura and Luke and you needed comforting when I was still trying to get myself together. You didn't even care that the modeling job reminded me of Tom and that awful night. I am so stupid for giving up a great portion of my life to try and save your sorry ass over and over again. Unfortunately, I didn't think that I deserved better than you."

"Oh don't act like your some kind of martyr. You lie like you breathe. You should have just let me go Elizabeth to sink or swim on my own, but you used me as an excuse; someone you settled for because it was safe. Why didn't you just ride off into the sunset with Jason? It's what you always wanted anyway. It would have saved us all a lot of heartache. Of course, you'd probably be dead by now."

Liz wanted to snatch him but there were too many witnesses and she was not going to jail because of him. "I know I was an enabler. I own my shit. After making the same mistake over and over, you have to. Just stay away from me and my boys. You are no longer welcome around them."

"You're not even going to let me see Jake? He has to be confused Elizabeth. I am the only father he has known."

Liz rolled her eyes. "And the only reason you wanted Jake is make Jason suffer. In fact, you thrived off it. You're not getting anywhere near my son. Go crawl back under the rock you came from. As far as I'm concerned, we are dead to you."

"I will fight you with everything I have to get back into their lives."

Liz laughed long and hard. "You're hysterical. What judge is going to give you custody of children who are not even your own blood and who you abandoned? Walk away Lucky. It's what you do so well isn't it? When things get tough, you run to a pill bottle, another woman, or just flat out leave. You're just like your pathetic excuse for a father."

Lucky glared at her. "And for years and years you couldn't get enough of me. We all know that if I showed a little bit of interest, you'd come back to me. You've always chosen me over Jason. It's pure Elizabeth to want a man she isn't with."

Jason jaw twitched. He was about to tear Lucky's head off. Epiphany lightly held onto Jason's arm to try and calm him.

"You think I'd go back to you?" She started laughing again. "You are absolutely my worse mistake; even worse than Ric. God knows you caused more damage. I don't want you Lucky. I haven't really wanted you for a very long time. I told myself I did because I felt so crappy for what I did with Nikolas. I thought that if I got back with you, I could somehow erase it. The truth is that I had no self-esteem and you played on that didn't you? Every time I got close to leaving, you'd manipulate me with your woe is me crap and that damn permanent lock crap and I was stupid enough to fall for it. I thought I was responsible for saving you. But I see you now Lucky. You are nothing to me. If I saw you bleeding in the middle of the street, I'd keep walking. That is how much I hate you."

Epiphany was stunned. This is the Elizabeth she wished had surfaced a long time ago. She had been privy to the all the outbursts Lucky, Lulu, Carly, and Maxie had made. Hell, she could even throw Monica and Sam into that at one point.

Liz went to turn away from him and Lucky grabbed her arm and Liz balled her up other fist and punched him in the face. His head snapped backwards and his hand went to his jaw. He was shocked that she had hit him.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she said angrily.

Jason pulled her back and stood between them and in a low tone so no one else could hear, he said, "You are going to leave and go back to Ireland. If you come near my family or ever speak to Elizabeth like that again, they will never find the pieces of your body. I will make you suffer and hurt in places that you didn't even know you could hurt in. Now get out of my face you pathetic piece of shit." Jason's body was practically shaking and Lucky could see the murderous look in his eyes and shrank back.

"Don't you people have something else to do?" Dr. Obrecht said shrilly. She was enjoying the drama but it had gone on far too long. She walked up to Elizabeth as Lucky slithered away. "You are totally unprofessional. Just because you are off duty doesn't mean you can come into this hospital and turn it into a trashy reality show."

"Jason?" Liz said calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Put your arms around me so I can't do anything."

He was surprised by her request, but quickly clamped his arms around her body.

"Now get off my floor. Epiphany, you should know better."

Epiphany took a deep breath and counted in her head. How this woman could even be her superior after all she had done just baffled her.

When no one moved, Dr. Obrecht stepped closer. "Do I need to call security and have them take out the trash?"

Liz growled and lunged forward but Jason held her tightly.

"You're fired."

"Fuck you. I quit. You run around here like your shit doesn't stink. You shot me for God's sake and I could have died. But yet somehow, due to our pathetic police force and whoever you paid off, you ended up getting a smack on the hand and the chief of staff position. Jason let go of me," she yelled as she struggled in his arms.

"Elizabeth…."

She dropped her voice very low so only Jason, Epiphany, and Obrecht could hear. "I am going to make it my mission to bring your vile ass down, so enjoy this while you can because I don't care if I have to lie, cheat, or steal, you will lose everything. I am going to take a page out of your book and take everything away from you."

Liesl smirked. "You and what army? Do you really think I'm afraid of a little twit like you? You're like a yapping chihuahua. You are no match for me little girl."

Liz tried to yank out of Jason's arms. "Your arrogance will be your downfall. You won't even see me coming. Enjoy it while it lasts you crazy bitch."

Epiphany's mouth was hanging wide open. Patrick had walked up and heard the end of it. "Dayum," he muttered before walking away.

Jason picked up Liz and hauled her into the elevator. The doors closed behind them, but they had all caught a glimpse of Obrecht's shocked face.

"I hate that bitch," Liz yelled.

"Dylan is going to be really pissed that he missed that," Epiphany said.

Cody was standing there with a huge smile on his face. "I taped it."

Jason looked over at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Epiphany chuckled. "The look on your face was priceless. Did you mean it?"

"Hell yeah." Liz looked over at Jason. "Will you help me?"

He slightly smiled. "Yeah." He was so damn proud of her.

She grinned and then Jason pulled her into him and kissed her passionately, not even caring that they had company. His girl was so hot. Epiphany grinned and looked away as Cody sent the video to Dylan and Johnny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They went home and as soon as they cleared the kitchen doorway, Dylan had picked up Elizabeth and twirled her around as she laughed.

"How did it feel?" he asked. He hated Dr. Obrecht.

"Incredible."

"You're not taking her down without me."

Liz grinned. "I'm glad you're on my team."

Johnny looked up from his second viewing of the video. "I see you still remember how I taught you to punch."

"Definitely. It felt so good hitting that…." She paused and looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"Out back with Monica."

Liz smiled. "That asshole…."

Johnny chuckled. "Jason, I don't know how you held back."

"I thought if I started hitting him, I wouldn't stop. Please tell me you have someone on him?"

"We do. He's at Kelly's."

Jason nodded. "Okay Epiphany, let's go."

He kissed Liz one more time and then headed out with Dylan and Georgie following behind him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason followed Epiphany into the toy store.

"This place is like a disease waiting to happen," Jason said looking around at all the kids.

Epiphany chuckled. "In that case, we need to move fast."

"My gift is ready to be picked up."

Epiphany frowned. "How did you manage that?"

"I don't know. Some girl answered and offered."

Epiphany shook her head. "Hussy. Elizabeth already brought him one thing online. It should be delivered today."

They went down an aisle with toy cars and she picked up the remote controlled car Liz had her get. Then she picked up two other toys for Johnny, Dylan, and Georgie.

"I was thinking that maybe I should get him some super soakers." She figured she'd buy several so they could all play.

Jason smiled. "Sounds good."

They picked up a few other things and then stopped an employee to ask for some girl named Tawny."

The girl smiled. "You must be Jason."

He nodded.

"Follow me." They all knew who Jason was and her friend was excited to meet him.

Epiphany muttered under her breath about ho's and Jason chuckled. They got to the back and Tawny came out. Epiphany made a face and tilted her head as she briefly glanced at the cleavage the girl was sporting. "You know, you really should try wearing the right size, you're going to cut off your circulation."

Jason put his hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

"Mr. Morgan, I just had someone bring your gift up to the front."

Jason turned back around. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I was wondering if you were free tonight."

"No," Epiphany said loudly.

Tawny rolled her eyes. "Who's that? Your great-grandmother?"

"Oh no she didn't," Epiphany said saucily.

Jason grinned and leaned down and kissed Epiphany on the cheek. "She's my girl and I wouldn't piss her off if I were you."

Epiphany grinned from ear to ear. Tawny's mouth was hanging open and she couldn't resist one last jab. "I know you're probably used to having your mouth that wide, but it's really not an attractive look."

Jason grinned and they walked to the front and picked up Jake's gift and paid for everything before heading home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan and Georgie finished picking up the decorations and balloons and then arranged for a couple of pop up tents to be dropped off and some chairs so that people didn't have to sit in the sun all day.

"It's supposed to be pretty warm tomorrow. The kids might want to go in the pool."

"Will you get in?"

Georgie smiled. "Yup. I think it would be fun."

"I don't think I own a bathing suit."

"Well, I guess we both need to go buy one then."

"Shopping together? What will people think?"

Georgie smiled. "That I'm your girl."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Well you are so I have no problem with that."

She blushed. "Have you spoken to Carly?"

"She sent me a text. Josslyn is doing a little better. Michael was released and is at home and Morgan is in jail waiting for a bail hearing."

Georgie shook her head. "I really hope that he learned his lesson."

"Me too."

They finished up and went back to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth hid the gifts in the cottage and then went into the house.

"How did it go?" Liz asked.

Jason smiled. "Fine."

Epiphany chuckled.

"What?"

Jason took Liz's hand. "Baby, you know I love you right?"

Liz looked between the two of them. "Are you leaving me for Epiphany?"

Johnny laughed and Epiphany glared at him.

"Is that so unbelievable O'Brien?"

Johnny shook his head no and Liz laughed.

"You know the boy is punch drunk in love with you," Epiphany said.

Liz smiled as Jason put his arms around her from behind.

"He had to put down a skank and said I was his girl."

Liz grinned at Epiphany's smile. She still owed her a Jason sandwich. "Well, I can live with that. If he has to have a faux girlfriend, then I'm glad that it's you."

"Jason's a playa," Cam said walking into the room."

Liz looked over at her son. "What do you know about being a playa?"

Epiphany grinned. "Sorry, I gave him a new word."

Cam gave Jason a fist bump and then sat down.

Jason whispered in Liz's ear. "Should we tell him?"

Liz thought for a moment. "I probably should because he could hear it from Spencer or something."

Jason nodded.

"Cam, I don't want you to get upset but Lucky was at the hospital earlier and we got into a fight."

Cam was surprised. "Did you hurt him?"

Epiphany chuckled.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Cause, I don't think you'd let him yell at you anymore."

Liz smiled. "I also quit my job."

Cam frowned. "Why?"

"I kind of got in a fight with Dr. Obrecht."

"Are you sad?"

Liz shook her head no. "It was worth it."

Cam got up and gave his mom a hug. He was glad she fought because he had watched her be sad for way to long.

For Liz, her unemployment status was just hitting her. She knew she didn't need to worry about money, but she had no idea what she was going to do next.

"I guess we'll be stay at home parents for now," Jason said.

Liz smiled. "That sounds really nice." She knew that she could always go to Mercy Hospital to find a job. For now, she could spend more time with the kids and paint. She needed to work on her skillz.

"You could always start a bakery. I don't think you'd have any problems selling anything you make. Just keep practicing so you have all different kinds of sweets and I will be your taste tester for free," Epiphany said as Cam grinned.

Johnny made a noise. "You can't possibly do that all by yourself. Elizabeth you would need different palates and more than one opinion."

"And because I'm your oldest son, I get first dibs."

Elizabeth laughed at the serious looks on their faces. "Alright, alright, I get the hint. I don't know if I'm bakery ready but it does sound interesting. Even If I just did a couple of days a week, it would be something I enjoy. Maybe you're onto something Epiphany."

Dylan walked in. "What did we miss?"

"We're trying to talk Elizabeth into opening a bakery and that we'll be her testers."

Dylan grinned. "Now you're talking. Where do we sign up?"

Liz grinned. She loved every one of them and felt so lucky to have such good friends surrounding her for once. She was so happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The rest of the day was spent planning. Most of the setup would occur after the boys went to bed. Molly, Alexis, Monica, Francis, and Michael were coming over to help.

AJ was busy getting information to take Nikolas down. He put everything into motion and notified his contacts that if anything should happen to him, that they should contact Michael. He wanted to make sure all of his ducks were in a row before they brought Nikolas down. According to his sources, Nikolas had known about the Dylan/Jason switch for a while and did nothing. He thought that was pretty sick considering the man knew how that felt when Connor Bishop had taken his place. He let out a cry as pain exploded throughout his body. It seemed like whenever he'd focus on something other than killing Sonny, it was like whatever was inside him that was making him so angry, would rear it's ugly head. The only way to appease it was to strike out. The war with Sonny would end soon and then he was scared of who he'd focus in on next. He had a feeling it was his brother. He felt like if he didn't give into the anger, then he would be dead and there was no way he was okay with that. So for now, he'd just go with it. He really didn't have a choice because he was not in control.


	42. Chapter 42 – Fun in the Sun

A/N – Thanks for the comments and glad you liked the smack downs! Btw AJ can't tell anyone. You don't think Helena would allow him to do that do you?

Chapter 42 – Fun in the Sun

After the boys went to bed, everyone gathered on the back porch and they split up the decorations and Jason turned on some lights so they could see.

"How are you going to hide this from the boys in the morning?"

Liz smiled. "They are going straight to the basement from their rooms. Jason, Johnny, and Dylan set up a huge fort down there. They'll have some snacks and movies. I'm going to tell them we're cleaning the carpets so they have to stay down there. There's a bathroom so they'll be good."

Monica smiled. "Well I guess you have it all figured out."

"We'll decorate the house while they are down there."

"I have to say, I'm quite impressed Elizabeth. You seem to thrive on somewhat controlled mayhem."

"Trust me, I could have never pulled all this off by myself."

"Tracy and I got him a bike."

Liz smiled. "He'll love that."

"I just wished Lila and Edward could have seen all this."

"Me too."

Jason walked up to them. "Alright, zone two is done."

Liz smiled when he kissed her lightly and took off.

"Thank you for making my son so happy."

"He makes me really happy too."

They continued on for another hour until everything was done and they all went inside the house.

"It looks great. He's going to love the attention," Liz said.

They all ate cookies and went into the living room and chatted for a while longer until everyone slowly filtered out. When the last person had gone, Jason grabbed Elizabeth and kissed her deeply.

"I've been waiting to do that for hours."

Liz smiled. "So you like Lizzie huh?"

Jason smirked. "Mmmmm, I love Lizzie." He nuzzled into her neck. "I'm going to take you upstairs and show you just how much of a turn on she is."

Liz grinned and then yelped when he picked her up and took her upstairs. They had just made it inside the room when Lizzie decided to come out and play. "Strip."

Jason smirked and watched her walk into the bathroom and turn on the water and then he grinned as she threw her clothes piece by piece into the room, not letting him see her body. She got into the tub and after a few beats, she moaned his name and he realized she was starting without him and quickly took off the rest of his clothes and ran inside.

Pulling back the curtain he took her all in as she sat on the back edge of the tub with her legs wide and her hand on her clit. Sucking in her breath she looked up at him and smirked. "It would feel much better if you were touching me."

Jason stepped inside the tub and knelt down and attacked her clit with his tongue before sucking it between his teeth. Elizabeth grabbed his hair and moaned loudly as he sunk his finger inside of her. Right before she came, he stopped and reached behind him to shut off the water.

"Your timing sucks."

Jason grinned. "I'll make it up to you." He sat back against the jets and Liz moved forward and sat down. He pulled her onto his lap and then grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Liz reached down and stroked him a few times before lining him up and sinking down onto his hard erection. They both moaned at the sensation and then Jason started to move using short shallow strokes. "Oh God," she yelled as the sweet friction made her clit swell. He went faster and faster, shaking her body. He sucked her nipple into his mouth and feasted as Elizabeth took his merciless pounding. And then she panted out his name and her body tensed before it jerked from the power of her orgasm. He continued to fuck her through it and then came with a roar as Elizabeth collapsed against his chest. They sat that way for a long time as their bodies came down from the high.

When Liz pulled back, he kissed her slowly and reverently, savoring how she tasted against his tongue. She was everything he ever wanted. Her little moan made his cock jump inside of her.

"I can't get enough of you," he whispered. "I think about being inside of you all the time. Do you think about me Elizabeth?"

She moaned loudly, clamping her muscles around him. "God yes. You feel so damn good," she whispered against his lips. "I crave you."

He kissed her hungrily as she began to slowly move up and down and he began to harden again.

"Do you feel what you do to me?"

Her eyes opened a fraction as she stared at him with want. "Do you know how wet you make me?"

He smirked and then sucked in her lower lip. "Hold on."

She wrapped her legs around his back and threw her hands over his shoulders. Using his upper body strength, he lifted them both up and then stood before stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around them. He grabbed a second one and then walked towards the bed as she sucked on his tongue. He moaned and threw the extra towel on the bed before dropping her on it and then withdrawing. "On your knees."

She smiled slightly and then got on her knees and he climbed on the bed behind her and Elizabeth gasped when he speared into her. When he started to piston inside of her, she rocked back into his thrusts and they were both groaning. "Harder," she yelled, loving how much he filled her. He adjusted her position and went to town. Holding her hips, he stilled her and started to hammer into her. "Touch yourself baby," he demanded.

She reached between her legs and began to rub on her clit and her moans filled the room. Jason knew he was about to come. It just felt too good. "Elizabeth, come dammit," he yelled, not wanting to finish before her. A few thrusts later she came loudly, chanting his name and he finally gave in and shattered with her.

"God I love you," he said before pulling out and collapsing next to her.

She smiled sleepily. "Sleep."

He got off the bed and got a wash cloth and cleaned them both up and then arranged her in the bed and they fell asleep content and full of love for one another.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning was complete mayhem. Once Elizabeth secured the boys in the basement, everyone got to work again decorating the house. The bouncy was being set up and chairs were put out. The pool was cleaned and Jason and Elizabeth did some prep work for the food. The cake was delivered and a few people showed up early to help. Elizabeth couldn't wait for Jake to see everything.

Every once in a while, one of them would go downstairs and check on the boys until it was finally time to bring them up.

Elizabeth and Jason went downstairs.

"Daddy," Danny yelled running into Jason's arms.

"Mommy," Jake yelled running into Elizabeth's.

"Hey boys."

Cam smiled. He was aware of what was going on. Elizabeth had to tell him so he could make sure the boys stayed downstairs.

They cleaned them up and changed their clothes.

"Jake, you come with me," Jason said picking him up.

Elizabeth picked up Danny and Cam followed them. Jason put his hand over Jake's eyes.

"What are you doing daddy?"

"It's a surprise."

Jake grinned. They went through the kitchen and out onto the deck.

"Surprise," everyone yelled when Jason dropped his hand.

Jake's mouth dropped open. He looked all around and finally grinned. "For me?"

"Happy Birthday Jake."

Jake raised his hands up in the air and everyone laughed and clapped. Jason put him down and he ran into the yard.

"What do you want to do first?" Dylan asked.

"Bouncy," Jake said.

"Come on then."

Liz handed Danny to Jason and he took him over.

"Surprise," a voice said behind her. She turned and squealed. "Nikki."

She smiled and they hugged. "You know I couldn't miss this."

She put down a bag and Victor came out and hugged Elizabeth and then looked at Cam. "This is for you."

Cam grinned. "Thanks Mr. Newman."

"You can call me Victor."

Cam grinned and took the bag over to a chair and said, "Yes," when he saw the video games.

"You shouldn't have," Liz said.

"I hear he has been a great big brother and that deserves a nice reward," he said.

"Thank you," Liz said clearly moved.

"Make way," Victoria said caring Katie with Stitch following behind.

"Oh my goodness," Elizabeth said giving her a hug and Katie a kiss. Stitch gave her a hug and then they went towards a tent where some of the kids were.

Nick walked through the door. "You must be Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Nick?"

He nodded and she gave him a hug. "Welcome. The guys are over at the bouncy thing."

He smiled and headed that way.

She looked to see if anyone else was coming and then turned to walk away.

"Come on Mommy," Faith yelled.

Sharon smiled and walked outside.

Liz turned around, "Hey, come with me."

Sharon put down the presents and Faith ran ahead of them.

"I'm so glad that you could come. I know that Jason values your friendship."

Sharon smiled. "I love the house and what a backyard."

"I know. We haven't been in it that long but I'm very happy here."

Victor helped Faith take off her sandals and put on some socks. He lifted her into the bouncy and Jason was sitting against the wall and grinned when he saw her. "Faith!"

She smiled and bounced over to him and they hugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom brought me."

Jake bounced over giggling.

"Faith, this is my son Jake, the birthday boy."

"Hi. Happy Birthday."

Jake smiled. "Hi and thanks," he said before bouncing away.

"That is my son Danny," he pointed to where Dylan was sitting. He looked over and Faith smiled and waved.

"And that is my son Cam over there," Jason pointed.

Faith smiled.

"Emma," Jason yelled.

Emma bounced over, "This is Faith."

Emma smiled. "Hi Faith. Want to come over there with us?"

Faith nodded and kissed Jason on the cheek before following her.

Jason smiled.

Nikki poked her head in. "Hey guys."

Dylan smiled. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I couldn't pass on a great birthday party."

Jake waved to her.

"Well it's good to see you. We'll be out in a bit."

"Okay."

She disappeared and Jason was surprised when Nick climbed in and then Victoria handed him the baby and she climbed in too.

"Wow, did you bring the whole town?" Dylan asked.

Victoria laughed. "Practically.

They sat in between Dylan and Jason. Victoria placed Katie on Jason's lap.

"She's getting so big."

"I know. I can't wait until she's walking."

Katie was mesmerized by the kids jumping.

After a few minutes, Danny called out for Jason so he switched up and passed Katie to Dylan and he took his son. He introduced him.

"He is a little shy at first but he warms up fast."

Danny laid back against his dad and watched the bigger kids play. It was a little intimated for him but he seemed content.

"I can't believe that you have three kids," Victoria said.

Jason smiled. "It's awesome."

She grinned and looked over at Dylan, "When are you starting?"

Dylan laughed. "I just got a girlfriend. You might have to wait a while."

"Is she here?"

"Yup. I'Il introduce you later."

As if on cue, Dylan could hear Georgie arguing with someone and then Johnny stuck his head and yelled, "Move back, incoming."

The kids moved back and Georgie came flying into the bouncy, landing on her back. Jake laughed and jumped on her and she let out a groan, "I'm so going to get him for that."

They all chuckled.

"That, would be her."

Georgie moved her head around, "Hey."

Dylan smiled back. "Hey."

Victoria grinned. "She's cute."

They all hung out there for a while and then Liz called Jason so he can start grilling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael walked in. He was still sore but doing better. They sat down in a tent with Monica and Tracy. Jake had ran up to them and Monica was wiping some chocolate off his face.

"He looks really happy," Michael said as he ran back out.

Monica smiled. "He has a beautiful family and he's loved."

Michael smiled. "Yeah, I've never seen Jason this happy."

They watched as he flipped some hamburgers and Liz playfully smacked his butt before going into the house.

"He smiles a lot more now," Tracy said quietly.

It hadn't taken them long to get used to the new version of Jason. AJ on the other hand, was starting to worry Monica. He just seemed distant every time she saw him. He was hanging out at the mansion today since he didn't want anyone to see him yet.

Alexis and Molly showed up and Danny lit up. Molly picked him up and hugged him and they went to sit down.

Liz came back out and Jason pulled her into him and kissed her.

"What's that for?"

"For being you," he said as she grinned.

Victoria looked over at her mom. "He's really happy."

Nikki smiled. "I know. He deserves it."

Avery was a hot mess. Joe had a wandering eye and she was realizing she made a mistake.

Sharon was sitting with Georgie and Dylan at the other end of the table. Things were a little bit better with the Newmans. At least they were civil with each other.

Nick wasn't with Sage anymore and was concentrating on his business.

Paul and Christine walked in and Jason gave them both a warm hug and pointed to where Dylan was. He went over and gave his son a hug and introduced him to Christine.

Dylan was really glad everyone had come to visit and were so welcoming. He figured Jason had laid the groundwork for that already so, he was glad to skip the drama. They all liked Georgie so that was a bonus.

They had some of the more adult food catered. So, everyone was eating. Jason sat down next to Liz and enjoyed his burger. The kids had already gotten up and were running around. It was nice for him to see so many people around who wanted to celebrate Jake's birthday. He looked over at Alexis and smiled and she returned it. Danny looked happy and content. Cam was sitting with Emma and Spencer and they were laughing.

"This was a great idea. I think we all needed it," Liz said.

"I agree. The boys should sleep pretty well tonight."

"Spencer is going to sleep over."

"That's fine. I probably should get to know Cam's friends a little better anyway."

Liz smiled. "Spencer has his moments but he's a good kid."

"I think Faith has a crush on Cam."

Jason grinned. "I noticed she was following him around."

"It's because my son is handsome and sweet. Who could resist that?"

"True."

They finished up eating and the kids wanted to get in the pool so some of the adults went to change.

"Is it cold?" Sharon asked before dipping her toe in.

"You're about to find out," Nick said pushing her in.

Faith laughed and pushed her father in.

"I can't believe you did that," Sharon said surfacing. The water was warm because it was heated.

Jason laughed and took off his shirt.

"Whoa, you really need to put that back on," Nick said frowning, "You're making me look bad."

Jason chuckled and picked up Danny and held out his hand to Faith and walked into the little end. They had floaties on.

One of the nurses from G.H. looked over at Liz, "Does he live in the gym?"

Liz grinned. "Not lately. We've been too busy."

Epiphany grinned. "You need to keep him on cookie restriction so I have something to look at all summer."

Liz laughed. Her man was hot.


	43. Chapter 43 - Good Times

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the fun! - So bad news. Sigh. I was going to LA thur- – sat for my step-twins graduation and I was planning on writing while my hubby drives but now his boss changed his mind at the last minute and won't let him go (I know. I could strangle him). So now I have to make the 6 hr drive down and back. Therefore, I don't know if I'll be able to post. I'm not really ahead at all so you might miss me from Thurs – Sat. Sorry. * Guest – re: Shylan – I hate Sharon about as much as I hate Sam so not a fan. * leeleelayla5 – Me too re: Y&amp;R.

Chapter 43 - Good Times

Liz watched Dylan creep up behind Georgie. "Um Georgie, do you have a bathing suit on underneath your outfit?"

She nodded yes. "Why?"

Dylan came up behind her, soaking wet, and pulled her out of the chair and picked her.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

Jake laughed and cheered Dylan on.

"Jake, you little traitor," Georgie yelled.

Dylan jumped into the deep end with her in his arms.

They surfaced and she splashed water at him. "I can't believe you did that."

Dylan grinned. "You looked hot."

Nick laughed.

She got out and took off her shorts and top and set them aside before getting back in.

Jason handed Danny to Nick and got out and Elizabeth looked at him like he was crazy. She didn't have a suit on.

She got up and ran to the other end of the table.

Cam laughed. "Run mom."

She ran alright, right into the arms of Johnny, who picked her up and quickly deposited her into the pool.

Jason grinned.

"You're bad," Nikki said.

"That's called teamwork. Hey Cam, come here for a minute."

Cam grinned. "No way."

Jason laughed and got into the pool and pulled Elizabeth into him.

"No cookies for you," Liz said pretending to be mad.

"Baby, you'd withhold your cookies?"

"Damn right," she whispered.

"Johnny did it."

Johnny laughed. "Just throw your tag team partner under the bus."

Stitch got in and Victoria handed the baby to Nikki. She didn't want her out in the sun too long.

Jake stood at the edge and Dylan held out his arms and he jumped, making a big splash.

He swam after Dylan and Georgie.

Cam surprised everyone by doing a cannon ball right next to his mom, splashing her.

"You are so on a time out."

Cam grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

They played in the pool for an hour and then Liz announced that it was cake and presents time.

Everyone got changed and Jason lit the candles in the house and then carefully carried it outside as Jake and Danny clapped.

Johnny grabbed a camera and started taking pictures.

When it was time, Jake made a wish and then looked over at Danny. "You want to help?'

Danny nodded and they both blew them out.

Liz grinned. She was so proud of Jake for sharing his moment with his brother. Epiphany sliced up the cake and gave one to Jake and put some ice cream on it. They gave a piece to Victoria and she put a tiny bit on her finger and gave it to Katie and her head jerked as she licked and then kicked her legs and they laughed.

"She'll be a sugar addict in no time," Nick said.

They finished up and then the guys brought Jake his presents and he tore through them, sometimes jumping up and down. They gave Danny his gift and he was so happy when he saw the superhero cape and mask. Patrick took several pictures and forwarded them to Sam.

Jake loved his bike and when he opened the box Liz had brought him and saw the leather jacket he was so happy he could look just like his dad.

Jason disappeared for a minute and then had Elizabeth turn Jake around and he brought the electric motorized kid's motorcycle and sat it down on the cement path. It didn't go really fast but it was the perfect size for Jake.

"Okay Jake, you can open them," Jason said.

Jake opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open and then he grinned. "Motorcycle," he yelled before hugging Jason's legs.

Jason knelt down. "You like it?"

"I love it," he said holding up his arms.

Jason picked him up and put him on it. He showed Jake how to turn it on and Jake pushed the throttle and giggled when it moved forward.

Cam shook his head. "You are never going to get him off that."

Elizabeth grinned. "He looks so cute."

Johnny was taking pictures.

Nikki smiled and wiped a tear away. Jason had come a long way in a short period of time and she was proud of him.

"Sweetheart, why are you crying?"

Victoria smiled at her mom.

"Jason got Jake back and his girl. His kids are so sweet and they are so happy."

Nick pretended to cry and Dylan chuckled.

"You stop that," Nikki said.

Nick leaned over and kissed his mother on her forehead.

"Thank God for Katie and Faith. There are too many boys in this family," Victoria said.

Jake rode past the table. "Dylan, look."

Dylan smiled and waved. "Can I take a ride?"

Jake shook his head no.

"Aw man."

Jake laughed. "GG you can ride."

Georgie grinned. "He owed me one from earlier." She looked over at him. "Thanks Jake."

After about fifteen minutes Jake turned off the bike and ran over to Epiphany and whispered in her ear and they chuckled and she motioned for Dylan and they got up and the three of them went into the house. They came back with the super soakers filled up and Jake got Cam and Emma and then spent the rest of the time running away from people. Epiphany got Johnny before he grabbed her and stole it and then he and Dylan ganged up on Georgie.

"I can't believe she got him those things. I have a feeling I'm going to be ambushed all summer," Liz said.

"I'll protect you," Jason said smiling.

Jake took aim at him and at the last second, Jason grabbed Liz and pulled her on his lap and she took the brunt of the assault as everyone laughed.

"I thought you said you'd protect me."

"Honey, I just reacted in the moment. It was reflex."

It soon became an all-out war when Cam found the other guns and everyone who didn't want to get squirted went under the bigger tent and watched everyone else battle it out. Nicholas and Stitch somehow got Sharon to come out under false pretenses and they got her good. Jason came over to save her with Jake and they got her back to the tent.

"You stay here this time," Jake told her.

"Yeah, what he said," Jason said smiling.

Monica laughed at all their antics. "Patrick, you should get out there."

"No way, these hands will never see combat."

"Daddy, come play tea party with me and Faith."

Patrick made a face. "Sweetie, you're ruining Daddy's reputation."

"What's a reputation?"

Patrick looked at her and then back at Robin who was laughing and ran out of the tent, scooped up Elizabeth and held her in front of him as he made his way towards an unused soaker.

"Sometimes it sucks being small," Liz said as she got squirted.

"Suck it up Webber," Patrick said laughing.

After about an hour, everyone collapsed either on the lawn or a chair.

Victor smiled. It was good that the family escaped from Genoa City every once in a while. They hadn't been this relaxed in a long time.

They started cleaning up and slowly people left. Jason asked the GC people to stay and have dinner with them. It was nothing fancy. In a way, he did want to see Victor Newman eat pizza. It just didn't seem right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikki took a bite of the pizza. "This is really good. I haven't had pizza in ages."

"Love pizza," Jake said.

Liz grinned. He was practically falling asleep while he was eating. Danny was the same way.

Jason smiled. "My sons have no stamina."

"They have plenty of that. I think they are just coming down from their sugar high," Liz said.

Jason looked over at Sharon. "How's the coffee shop?"

She smiled. "It's doing well. The MoCo brand is a hit."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I've added karaoke a few nights a week and it's been drawing in some crowds."

Jason shook his head. "Maybe I underestimated people's desire to make fools of themselves."

Victor chuckled.

Nick grinned. "Don't knock it until you try it."

Jason smirked. "Please don't tell me that you do it."

Nikki chuckled. "Let's just say he shouldn't sell the Underground any time soon."

Nick made a face. "Mom, you're supposed to tell me how good I sound."

"So you want me to lie to you?"

"Ohhhhh….." Dylan said laughing.

Nick shook his head. "Brutal."

Liz laughed and got up and whispered something in Nick's ear. He grinned widely.

"Do I even want to know?" Jason asked.

"Probably not," Liz said.

They finished up and Nick whistled to get their attention. "Everyone in the basement."

Victor looked over at Jason who had a puzzled look on his face.

They all walked down there and Liz handed Nick a karaoke mic and Jason groaned and tried to escape but Dylan and Johnny grabbed him.

"How did that mic get into my house?"

Liz laughed. "You're lucky I didn't get the one with rhinestones."

She pushed some buttons and found the song Nick wanted and it started to play and Nikki giggled. Victoria took another mic from Liz and they sang together. Victor chuckled. Sharon took some video to send to Noah and Mariah.

Faith stood up and clapped when they were done. "Jason, you're next."

He almost forgot himself and yelled, "Hell no."

She crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly and everyone laughed.

"I don't sing, not even in the shower."

Liz rolled her eyes and grabbed Dylan's hand. "Sing with me."

"Do I have to?"

"If you ever want my brownies or cookies again."

"Darn. That's harsh," Johnny said.

Music started playing and Nick grinned. It was American Pie. By the time they finished, everyone but Jason was singing which just made Liz laugh.

She plopped down onto his lap. "You will sing to me later."

He couldn't help it and grinned. "We'll see about that."

Faith started singing and everyone clapped. She was so cute.

They sang and laughed for about an hour before it was bedtime for the kids and everyone left.

Jake and Danny fell asleep so fast that they didn't even need story time.

Liz and Jason closed everything down and went into their room.

"You better think of a song by the time I use the bathroom."

"You're serious?"

She gave him a saucy look. "Dead."

He watched her leave and didn't know what the hell he was going to sing to her. He really hoped that she was kidding. Then he remembered Victoria singing softly to Katie earlier and he figured if he just sang a little, she'd probably let him off the hook. His hands got clammy and he actually jumped a little when Elizabeth came out in his t-shirt. She saw the look of panic on his face and bit her lip so she wouldn't smile.

"Well?"

Jason stood up and took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms and started to slightly sway. He cleared his throat and Liz laid her head on his chest.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

She smiled against his chest and took over. "You make me happy when skies are gray."

"You'll never know just how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

She pulled back with tears in her eyes and kissed him. "I will always remember that and I won't make you do it again. Thank you."

He kissed her reverently and then picked her up and tucked her into bed. He wasn't even sure why he felt a little emotional as he walked into the bathroom. Somehow, exposing himself like that only had made him feel even closer to Elizabeth. It was something he had never had done with anyone. He finished up and slipped into the bed beside her; the woman who he loved with all his heart. He would do anything for her, even sing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they got up and started making breakfast. They had invited the Newmans back over since they weren't flying back home until the afternoon.

When they showed up, Jake was so excited. He hadn't stopped talking about his birthday party. Nick made sure to include Danny and he went outside with them to play. Faith also joined them along with Dylan, Stitch, and Georgie.

Once breakfast was done, they all gathered to eat.

Katie was a little fussy and Jason took her from Stitch and rocked her.

"He has the touch," Victoria said to Liz.

She smiled. "He's great with kids."

"You guys have to come visit Genoa City soon."

Nikki smiled. "We would love to have you."

Jason nodded. "It's on our list."

Nikki looked at Dylan. "You should bring Georgie and just spend a long weekend with us."

"Definitely soon," Dylan said. He wanted to take a little trip with Georgie and it would be nice to fit some family time in too. The more time he spent around his new family, the more he craved it.

"Can you mix drinks?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

Nick smiled. "Come up with a concoction and we'll name it and put it on the menu."

Dylan smiled. "I'll work on that."

Nikki was glad that her sons were bonding.

Faith sat on Dylan's lap and played with his hand. It was the first time that she had really sought him out and Jason was glad. He had felt a little guilty about their bond.

Dylan smiled. He was happy that Faith was warming up to him. Sharon was too.

Victor pulled Danny onto his lap. They were an odd couple but Danny seemed to really like him.

"You've got a little fan there," Liz said smiling.

Victor nodded. "He has good taste."

Nikki rolled her eyes which made Victoria and Liz chuckled.

"Maybe I'll take him under my wing. He can be a future executive."

Liz saw the "Edward" look on Jason's face and grinned. Nikki tried to hide her smile.

"Can't you stay?" Jake asked.

Nikki smiled. "Aw honey, I wish we could but we'll definitely see you soon."

"Okay."

They hung out for another hour and then it was time for them to go get ready to leave.

"Elizabeth, I had a wonderful time. It was just what I needed," Nikki said giving her a warm hug.

"It was really good to see you."

"Now I want you to know that if you ever need to talk, you can call me."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Victoria gave her a hug. "It was nice seeing you. Mom is about to make you an honorary Newman."

Liz grinned. "You're very lucky to have her."

"I know," Victoria said smiling. "But, if you need to borrow her we'll talk terms later. It might involve your brownies."

Liz laughed loudly.

"You'll need an army to pry those from my hands," Johnny said.

"You behave," Victoria said laughing.

Victor gave Liz a hug. "Thank you for inviting us to your home. I had a very good time."

"Anytime."

He shook Jason's hand. "We'll be in touch soon."

"Definitely."

Nick gave Liz a hug and then grinned. "Does he look at every male that hugs you like he wants to kill them?"

Liz smiled. "Yup. He's very territorial."

"It's because you're such a good person. He's lucky to have you and I'm glad you both found someone to make you happy."

"Thank you Nick."

He gave Jason a half hug and then gave one to Dylan.

Faith gave Jason a big hug as he lifted her up into his arms.

"I miss you all the time," Jason said.

Faith smiled. "I miss you too."

She turned and Dylan held out his arms and took her, giving her a big hug. "Uncle Dylan, when you visit you can see my horsey."

Dylan smiled. "I would love too."

She smiled and then hugged Elizabeth and they all were grinning when she hugged Cam.

Jason hugged Sharon. "Call me if you need to talk."

She smiled. "I will."

They all finished their goodbyes and Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her. Not wanting to be left out, Danny said, "Hug."

They laughed and Jason scooped him up and they had a group hug.

"Me too," Jake said walking up to them.

They knelt down and Jake joined them. Jason looked up at Cam. "You never too old for a hug."

Cam smiled. "You guys are so mushy."

Liz pulled him down to the floor with them and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Her family rocked and she loved every minute with them.


	44. Chapter 44 – Bumps in the Road

A/N – Thanks for the comments and thank you for being patient regarding posting. So glad that you liked the family time and the GC contingent. * ilovedana53, Guest – I know. We were so upset. * Candyhearts – I didn't know about that clinic. Lol re: shirtless. Guest – re: Georgie. She was married but her and Dillon were so young so I'm with you re: her experience. Re: Y&amp;R lol. I was thinking when I wrote this about him being Vicky's bro now. I wasn't a Villy or Billy fan so maybe it was easier for me to do that. Sorry.

Chapter 44 – Bumps in the Road

Jason got up early and got showered and put on a suit. Today was the meeting with the five families. He was prepared to say anything to get out of going back to Corinthos/Morgan. Failure wasn't an option. He decided to skip the tie. It just wasn't him.

Elizabeth opened the door to the bathroom and smiled. "You look handsome."

"Thanks. I have to go but it shouldn't be really long."

She nodded. "Be careful."

"I will. Give Cam a hug for me." He was going back to school today and Jason was a little nervous. There was a big write up in the paper the day before on Jake and Georgie. It mentioned Helena and cryogenics.

He gave her a quick peck and then went downstairs. Johnny was waiting in the kitchen.

He looked up. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They had gone back and forth over whether he should go or not. It could work for or against him. If Sonny had spoken to them, then it could be seen as a traitorous move, but Jason didn't think Sonny had. Duke however, would be there and Jason was sure he knew the score.

They headed to the car and were on their way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the meeting room with Johnny trailing behind him. Duke nodded at him and he looked everyone in the eye before sitting down. Johnny stood behind him.

Dominic studied Jason. "I have to say, the write up in the paper yesterday bordered on science fiction. Was it true?"

"For the most part, yes."

The men looked around at each other with surprise.

"My son was frozen and so was I."

"Is he okay?"

Jason nodded. "So far, he's doing pretty well. Elizabeth says he's a little quieter and we have doctor's monitoring him for any health issues."

"Well I'm glad that he is okay," Vinny said still not quite understanding the situation. It was hard to believe.

"And what about you?" Paulie asked.

"Well, I did have some damage that altered the brain damage that I had previously."

"Do you remember everything?" Dominic asked.

"Not totally. I basically lived the last two years as a normal person in Wisconsin. Helena Cassadine had inserted a microchip and I didn't remember who I was. My personality has changed and I've lost a lot of the edge that made me the Jason Morgan that you used to know."

Duke cleared his throat. "So, are you saying that you are unable to perform your duties as an enforcer?"

"That is exactly what I am saying and I have no desire to go back to that life. I got my family back and want to be a dad and soon, a husband."

The heads of the families looked around again.

"I'm not sure how you expect us to just let you walk away," Paulie said.

"I'm not sure what you expect me to do because I don't remember everything. I don't have the intensity to kill people and you've lasted a few years without me already."

"Sonny is a disaster. Duke is holding it together but it could be amazing with you two working together," Dominic said.

"I'm sorry. I'm not coming back. I would probably be targeted and I just can't do that. Getting Jake back has changed me even more."

Tommy wasn't happy. "So you are basically telling us to fuck off."

"Your words, not mine."

Duke smirked. Jason did seem to be pretty relaxed.

Dominic sighed. "What you are asking from us is highly irregular."

"I understand that, but you making me go back to that life is just going to get me killed and I'd be of no use to you anyway." Jason refused to back down.

Tommy looked at Duke. "How do you feel about this?"

Duke shrugged. "He's no good to me if his head isn't in the game. I can tell he's different already. His body language is relaxed and he hasn't glared once."

Jason smiled and he could tell that they were all shocked by his lightness. None of them had ever seen him smile before.

Dominic cleared his throat. "Jason, how do we know you won't turn Sonny in or any of us for that matter?"

"I want nothing to do with Sonny. And as for everyone in this room, if I'm questioned, then I don't remember any of you. I'm not a traitor. I have nothing but respect for all of you. I'll take whatever I know to the grave."

"We need to discuss this. You can go. Duke will be in touch," Vinny said.

Jason and Johnny left.

"It's such a shame that he has lost his edge," Tommy said.

"He was so good," Paulie said.

"He's useless now," Duke added.

Dominic sighed. "Alright, we'll let him go. If he steps out of line or goes against us in any way, then you need to handle him."

Duke nodded. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly sat down. The hearing for Morgan was beginning.

"Alright, according to the police report, Mr. Corinthos caused an accident and his little sister was in the car and was hurt. Is that correct?"

Alexis stood up. When Carly first approached her, she said no. But after agreeing to hear her out and she found out about Morgan's struggles and spoke to him and Kevin, she agreed to take the case. "That is correct Your Honor, but there are some circumstances surrounding it that should be taken into consideration."

"Do you have any objections?" he asked looking over at the prosecutor.

"No Your Honor." It was a cut and dry case and she wasn't out for blood.

"Very well."

"Dr. Kevin Collins is here and we request that he be allowed to speak," Alexis said.

The prosecutor rolled her eyes.

Kevin stood up.

"Mr. Collins, you maybe address the court."

"Thank you. Morgan's mother arranged to have Morgan evaluated. You see, he's been struggling for the last year with mood swings, depression, and anger issues. He kept it to himself but everyone was aware that he was struggling. After the accident, he finally admitted that he was having issues. He was afraid that he had the same disease as his father. I evaluated him and he is bipolar. Left untreated, he was reckless and ill equipped to handle his life. I have prescribed medication and while it does take a while for his body to adapt to it and to find the right dosage, I have every reason to believe that he can balance out his moods and not be a danger to those around him."

"In your opinion, does Mr. Corinthos understand the gravity of this situation?"

"Yes. He's very remorseful and he's willing to do anything to make up for what he has done," Kevin said.

"Do you have any questions for him?"

The prosecutor shook her head.

"Mrs. Jacks, please stand up."

Carly stood.

"How do you feel about this?"

"At first, I was really livid. When we talked and he finally admitted how he was struggling, I was crushed because I've seen the toll that the disorder has taken on Morgan's father and I never wanted my children to have to suffer like that. I was still angry with him, but as a mother, you still want to get help for your child."

"Thank you. Mr. Corinthos, please stand."

Morgan stood up nervously.

"I see your father isn't here today. Why is that?"

"We've been estranged for a while. He hasn't been taking his medication and he's hard to be around."

The judge looked through his paperwork for a moment. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were struggling like you were?"

"I was just in a dark place. You don't think logically; everything is a reaction. I was lashing out because I was in pain."

"And how do you feel about what you did to your sister and brother?"

Tears fell down his face. "I feel horrible. I just was so focused on my hate and anger that I forgot Josslyn was in the backseat. I know how bad that sounds."

"And your brother?"

Michael stood up. "Your honor, I'm his brother. May I speak?"

"State your name."

"Michael Quartermaine."

"You may speak."

Michael cleared his throat. "I've done some things to Morgan which I knew set him off. I was wrong and that is something I'll have to live with. In his right mind, he would have never have done what he did. It was a desperate act and the only good thing I can say is that it forced him to acknowledge that he was sick. I'm proud of him that he didn't keep running and that he's getting help. I don't want to fight with him anymore."

"Thank you."

Michael sat down.

"Morgan, how did that make you feel?"

Morgan wiped his face. "Like he's being nicer than I deserve."

"Before I sentence you, is there something you want to say?"

"Yes your honor."

"Go ahead.

"I'm really sorry for what I did, not because of whatever punishment you decide is right, but because I was wrong and I hurt people that I love. I'm scared because I don't want to be like my dad. That mainly is driving me to make sure that I get therapy and take whatever medication I need to so that I don't hurt people anymore. I had no control over my emotions and I can't live like that. It's too painful and I'm so ashamed with some of the things that I did. Josslyn is a great kid and we could have lost her because of my actions and that kills me. The same for Michael, I was taking my anger out on him and that was wrong. My mom pointed out that we were being like Michael's uncles. They hated each other and tried to destroy each other. I don't want to be like that. I love my brother and I don't want that for us."

The judge noted that Morgan did not ask him to go easy on him and that he definitely got the seriousness of what he did.

"Mr. Corinthos, I will take into account that you had an undiagnosed illness and that you are remorseful. I also spoke to Josslyn earlier. Your sister loves you. I would advise that you don't ever give her another reason not to. I sentence you to thirty days in jail, one year of probation, and a fine of two thousand dollars. You will also have to complete five hundred hours of community service, volunteering at a youth facility for troubled teens that also battle with mental health issues, and you will still be required to see therapy from Dr. Collins. I think you could be a good role model if you stick to your therapy and take your medication. You will also not be allowed to see your sister unsupervised and definitely will not be allowed in a motor vehicle with her for the foreseeable future. In six months, we'll have a hearing to determine how you are doing and then I will consider lifting those restrictions. Keep your nose clean Mr. Corinthos or you will be serving the entire year in prison."

Morgan nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Alexis addressed the judge. "Due to the amount of time to be served, can he please do his time at county?"

"I will allow that."

She knew there was a chance that he wouldn't even have to serve much of the thirty days due to overcrowding. "Thank you Your Honor."

He banged his gavel and left the courtroom. Morgan hugged his mom and brother and was handcuffed and taken for processing.

Carly and Michael hugged, both knowing that Morgan had dodged a bullet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason met Elizabeth at Cam's school and sat down next to her. "Did they say what had happened?"

Liz shook her head. Cody was leaning against the wall across from her. The principal had called saying there was some kind of a fight that Cam was involved in. Liz was shocked because that was not normal behavior for her son.

The door opened to the office and a woman came out. "The principle will see you now."

Jason stood up and took Liz's hand and once they were inside, they could see Cam crying softly in the corner as he held an ice pack to his face. Jason had to hold Liz back and then he led her into the office.

"Ms. Webber and Mr. Morgan I presume?" He had read several articles about what had happened to Jason and Jake.

"Yes," Liz said softly.

"Cameron got into a fight at recess. He was defending his little brother."

Liz wiped a tear away. "Were they bullying him?"

"According to Emma Drake, a group of boys were taunting him about his brother and calling him names. He ignored it until one of them said that maybe Jake was better off dead."

Liz gasped and Jason's jaw clenched.

"I hope that these other children will be punished," Jason said.

"Of course. I suspended the ringleader and the others have a detention for a week and I'll be meeting with their parents. I take this very seriously. No matter what, fighting isn't allowed. I'm afraid that I will have to suspend Cameron as well."

Liz nodded. "I understand."

"You can take him home and he can return the day after tomorrow. Emma will get his homework assignments. The other little boy received a three day suspension."

A man burst into the office.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him. I called security," the secretary said.

The principal nodded.

"Why is my son suspended when he didn't throw the first punch?"

"I don't tolerate bullying on this campus. He verbally attacked someone and was exceptionally cruel."

"They are kids. He didn't touch him so I don't see what the problem is."

The man seemed to be unnerving the principal with his closeness and anger so Jason stood up.

"You need to step back," Jason said.

The man looked over at Jason and smirked. "I know who you are. Don't tell me it was your little brat that got my kid in trouble."

Jason looked at the man so lethally that he quickly took a step or two back." If you don't keep your brat away from my son, you will deal with me. Perhaps if you spent some time teaching him respect and giving him some discipline, he wouldn't feel the need to belittle other kids. Make sure it doesn't happen again."

The man and the principal swallowed hard.

Jason looked at the principal as his face softened. "I will talk to Cam about fighting and I would appreciate it if your teachers would keep a closer eye on the kids so they can step in when things like this happen."

"I definitely will be having a talk with the teachers involved."

Jason held out his hand and Liz took it and they went into the other room. He knelt down in front of Cam and took the ice pack off. He had a bruise on his cheek. "Let's go home," he said standing up fully. He held out his hand and Cam took it. Liz took his other hand and they walked to the car and got in. Johnny rode back with Cody.

"I'm sorry that they teased you but you can't hit people Cameron," Liz said tearfully.

"I know mom. I lost it when he said Jake was better off dead."

She turned and looked at him. "I know. I get it Cam, but people are going to say things about Cam and Jason and you have to learn to tune it out and just tell your teacher. A suspension goes on your record."

Cam didn't care about his stupid record. The other boys were wrong and he couldn't stop himself. They had just made him so mad.


	45. Chapter 45 - Shattered

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you're happy about Jason's mob status and glad you liked the realism of the bullying!

Chapter 45 - Shattered

They drove the rest of the way home in silence and when Jason parked the car, he asked Elizabeth to wait for them in the house. He turned in his seat so he could look at Cam. "I get why you did what you did. I also know you get why it was wrong. It's hard to think about what you did as being a mistake. I get that. There are going to be idiots out there who are going to attack you because of my past and what happened to me and your brother. If you fight every one of them, you will not only be hurting physically, but you'll get kicked out of school. If you don't react, then usually, they'll back down because it's no fun for them unless they get a reaction. In fact, smile at them and they'll probably think you're crazy and it will keep them wondering."

Cam slightly smiled.

"If they don't back down, walk away. People are crazy nowadays. You don't know if these kids have weapons or what but you also need to protect yourself too. I'll give you some lessons on some defensive moves in case you are attacked. But Cam, you can't hit anyone unless they are hitting you and you have to defend yourself. Is that understood?"

He nodded. "Yes."

They got out and Jason hugged him. "I love you Cameron. You're a good big brother."

"I love you too."

They went into the house and Cam went up to his room and Elizabeth hugged Jason tightly.

"He's going to be okay."

"I know. I'm just hate he has to deal with this. Thank you for setting that guy straight. Asshole."

Jason smirked. "See, Cam gets his feistiness honestly."

Liz smacked his arm.

"Do I need to suspend you?"

She glared at him. "I dare you to try it."

Jason grinned. "I love you Elizabeth. He'll be fine. It's a tough situation."

"I know."

They went outside. Jake and Danny were in the pool with Georgie and Dylan.

"I'm going to miss having a full house," Elizabeth said.

"I know. It is nice having everyone here and I never thought I would say that."

Liz smiled. "You're softening. Oh my God, how was the meeting?" It had completely slipped her mind.

"It was fine. I think they'll be siding with me. Duke will probably call me later."

"Good. Let's go put our suits on and join them."

Jason smiled. "Okay."

She poked her head into Cam's room. "You want to go swimming?"

He was lying on his bed. "No, I just need some time."

"Okay. I love you."

She shut his door and went into her room to change.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan knocked on Cam's door.

"Come in."

He went inside and grabbed a chair and sat down. "You want to talk about it."

Cam sighed. "Nothing much to say."

"I'm sorry that they messed with you."

"Me too."

"This whole thing has to be very hard.

"I'm happy to have Jake back. It's just a little weird, but I'm trying to be a good brother. I don't want him to be picked on either. He's been through enough."

"He has, but he's a tough kid. He'll follow your lead."

"I know that's part of the reason my mom is upset."

"They understand too. She told me that Jason stood up to the kid's dad in the office."

Cam smirked. "Wish I could have seen his face, but I did hear the argument."

Dylan smiled. "He loves you like his own. When you want to protect your kids, sometimes you lose your head. He gets why you did what you did but he still wants to protect you."

"I guess I'm kind of lucky huh?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I have a lot of people who care about me," Cam said.

"You do. You and your mom are family to me. I'd do anything to protect you too. You're a good kid."

"Thanks. I feel the same way."

Dylan smiled. "Why don't you come out and swim with us. It will make you feel a little better to laugh and have some fun."

Cam sat up. "Okay."

"See you out there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth smiled when she saw Cam walk towards them.

"Cam, look at me," Jake said before he started swimming.

Cam smiled. "Good job."

"Look at me," Danny said as Jason pulled him around the little end as he kicked his feet.

"Good job."

He jumped in and swam over to Jake who frowned.

"What happened to your face?"

"I got in a fight."

Jake was surprised. "Why?"

"Some kids were picking on me but I should have walked away."

"Why?"

"Because I got in big trouble and fighting isn't good."

Liz slightly smiled.

"No fighting," Jake said.

Danny repeated it and Cam smiled.

"Did mommy kiss it better?"

"No."

Jake looked over at his mom and gave her a look and Liz chuckled. She swam over to Cam and as gently as possible kissed his cheek.

"Better?"

Cam smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Race you," Jake said.

Cam gave him a head start and then swam like him and let him win.

"I won," Jake yelled as he smiled.

They all clapped for him. Georgie swam over to Jake. "Okay Jake, you have to pull me back."

Jake smiled. "Okay GG. Hold on."

Georgie held onto his waist and kicked her feet and they swam to the other side. Jake was so proud of himself.

They heard a splash and turned around and AJ had jumped in.

"Uncle AJ," Jake yelled.

AJ smiled. "Hey Jake."

"Can you swim on your back?"

"Yup."

AJ floated on his back.

"Daddy help me," Jake said.

He passed Danny over to Elizabeth and then flipped Jake onto his back and told him what to do.

"I'm floating mommy," he said.

"I see Jake. You're doing really good."

Jason looked over at AJ. "How's it going?"

"Okay, I think I'll announce my return tomorrow."

Jason was a little relieved. "Sounds good."

"I just spoke to Michael. Morgan got a month in jail, probation for a year, a fine, and has to do community service and therapy."

"Wow. I thought it would be worse actually."

"Yeah, I guess he's been diagnosed with bipolar."

Jason was surprised. "I guess that would explain a lot. I don't wish that on anyone."

AJ nodded.

A squeal was heard and Jason smiled when he saw Molly jump in the pool. Danny clapped as she swam up to him.

"Hi Jason," Molly said.

"Hey, it's good to see you."

Molly smiled. It had been hard on her when she found out that Sam and Jason weren't going to get back together. She had always really liked Jason, but she was getting to know Elizabeth a lot more and she liked her too and thought Georgie was really cool.

They hung out at the pool for a while and then AJ slipped away and got prepared for his showdown with Sonny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny slammed back his fourth drink. He heard about Morgan and the sentencing. The last thing he ever wanted was for his kid to have bipolar. It was a depressing thought. He sat at his desk in his home office and looked at a picture of Morgan and Michael before pouring himself another shot. He wanted to be drunk; so drunk that he didn't give a shit about how fucked up his life had become.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael went into Sonny's house and called out his father's name and was relieved that he didn't answer. He ran upstairs to leave a letter that Morgan had written to his dad before he went to jail. He put it on Sonny's pillow and then looked around for a moment and thought he heard raised voices so he walked down the hallway and froze when he heard AJ's voice.

"You're dead. Get out of my house," Sonny yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere," AJ said pulling out his gun. "It's time for you to die Sonny. The world will finally be rid of one of the biggest pricks I have ever met."

Sonny threw back another drink. "You have no idea who you're fucking with."

"Who you gonna call?" AJ asked mocking him. "You killed me and as a result, Michael almost destroyed his life. Morgan almost ended Michael and Josslyn because of your stellar parenting. Tell me again how I'm the worst thing that could have happened to Michael."

"Michael was better off without you because you would never have put him first. Even when you had a chance you threw it all away and physically attacked a woman. You could have walked away from ELQ and chose to be a father, but you chose the bottle instead. It proved that we were right about you AJ."

"It must be so great to live in that la la land you call a mind. You are a career criminal. You shot your own son. You shot Carly in the head and because of you Michael was shot as well. God Sonny, you had to be one of the worst examples of being a father ever. I did some pretty despicable things, but I still can't top your track record. You have to be one of the biggest hypocrites I've ever met."

Sonny hurled his glass at AJ and he ducked and it shattered against the wall. Michael stepped into the doorway and could tell they couldn't see him so he crept down the stairs.

"Tonight, I will get revenge you piece of shit. I feel like I'm doing the public a service. Come to think of it, maybe I'll only kill you a little bit that way I can bury you alive in a small casket, and you can go mad from claustrophobia. Now that sounds like the best way for you to die."

Michael walked up behind AJ. "Dad, don't."

AJ kept his gun on Sonny and then turned his head to look at Michael. "You need to leave because I need to finish this."

"Wait, let him stay and watch you murder me in cold blood so he can see the monster you really are."

AJ turned to look at Sonny. "Change of plan." He grabbed Michael and put his gun up against his temple. "Get your gun out."

Sonny stared at him like he was crazy.

"Get your gun out or I will kill him."

Michael was stunned. "Dad, what are you doing?"

AJ ignored him. "Get your fucking gun out now," he yelled.

Michael was starting to get scared. "Dad…."

"Shut up. You are nothing to me. You are just like Elizabeth. When the times get tough, you'll leave. I could see how you looked at me towards the end. I disgusted you. Sonny killed me and now he needs to pay."

Michael looked at Sonny, pleading to him with his eyes to do something.

Sonny took the gun out and placed it on the desk in front of him.

"Pick the gun up and place it against your temple."

"No."

AJ looked downright sinister. "Someone is dying tonight, either you or Michael. Who is it going to be Sonny? I could see you going either way, but you're selfish so we both know who you'll choose. Somehow you'd reconcile Michael's death in your head and think you didn't have a choice. You couldn't save him right? I see you going that way because you are so full of yourself that you think you're more important. You don't owe him shit right?"

"No, I won't do it."

"Open your mouth," AJ growled to his son.

Michael opened his mouth and AJ shoved the gun into it.

"Goodbye Michael."

Sonny stood up. "Wait. Don't kill him AJ. Please. He's your son. You're acting like a monster."

AJ smiled. "Pick up the gun," he said pulling his out of Michael's mouth and returning it to his forehead.

Sonny picked it up and held it to his head.

"You have until five or he dies. That's it. His death will be on your conscious. You're going to die regardless Sonny. It might not be today because I want you to live with what you caused. So, you can either die by my hand or yours."

Sonny looked at Michael. He was drunk and numb. If he killed himself, Michael would hate AJ forever. He would get the last laugh. He put the gun to his forehead as Michael whimpered. "Tell Morgan I loved him."

"No," Michael yelled as Sonny pulled the trigger.

Michael sobbed loudly as Sonny's body collapsed to the floor. AJ let him go and grabbed his head and fell to the floor. He was in incredible pain. "Help me. Helena did something to me. It's making me do things I don't want to. Please help me Michael."

Michael was in shock. He watched AJ for a moment and then mechanically went into his father's desk drawer and grabbed a throwaway phone.

Jason answered. "Hello?" He heard a man crying and someone else in the background sounded like they were in pain. "Who is this?"

"It's Michael. I'm at dad's. He's dead. AJ—AJ made him shoot himself."

Jason was frozen for a second. "I'll be right there."

Johnny looked up at him. "What's going on?"

"AJ made Sonny kill himself."

"Fuck," Johnny muttered.

They told Cody to stick close to the house and called Francis on the way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into Greystone and saw AJ sitting against the wall with a gun and Michael was on the floor staring at him, rocking.

"Michael?"

He got up and rushed over to Jason and hugged him as he cried.

Jason embraced him while Johnny covered him. "Tell me what happened."

Francis walked up behind them.

"AJ confronted Sonny and they both didn't realize I was here. I walked up behind AJ and I think he changed his plan. He grabbed me and held the gun to my head first and then put it in my mouth." Michael thought he'd never get the way that tasted out of his head. "He made Sonny choose me or him. Sonny shot himself to protect me."

Jason looked over at AJ. "Has he said anything?"

"He said Helena was making him do things that he didn't want to do and asked me to help him. He's in a lot of pain."

Jason looked over at Johnny. "Cover me. If he points that gun at me, shoot it out of his hand."

Francis pushed Michael behind him.

"AJ, talk to me."

AJ's head tilted up and the look on his face was pure murder. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you going to protect Sonny like you always do?"

"No. You need help."

"Since when do you want to help me? You hate me. You never choose your real family. You'd rather choose that asshole who slept with that skank Carly instead of showing you the same kind of loyalty you showed him. You must be brain damaged because no one is that stupid."

"AJ, please let me get you help."

"You're going to turn me in. You are the enemy and I have to kill you just like I have to kill that bitch Elizabeth."

Jason was shocked and the pure hatred. "Why do you want to kill Elizabeth?"

"She turned her back on me because I wasn't good enough. She's probably been telling you how horrible I am so that you will hate me again."

"AJ, what did Helena do to you?"

He didn't answer.

"He said that his leg and his head hurt," Michael said quietly.

"AJ, please put down the gun."

All of a sudden AJ sucked in a deep breath. "You never choose me Jason. We are brothers in name only. For once, I wish you'd be a brother to me and really want to help me, but you won't. Because all you see when you look at me is someone who disgusts you."

"Give me a chance AJ. Please."

AJ put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger as Michael yelled, but it didn't fire and Johnny rushed him and knocked it from his hand and tackled him. Together with Francis, they managed to handcuff him.

"What do you want us to do?" Francis asked.

"I need to clear Sonny's security cam."

"It's off for the next hour," AJ muttered.

"Take Michael and AJ to a safe house. I'll tell the cops that I found him."

Francis frowned. "They won't believe you. Forensics will back you up but that will take time. You'll be thrown in jail."

Michael cleared his throat. "You have kids. I can't let you do that. I'll tell the cops that I found him. Dante will believe me."


	46. Chapter 46 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm surprised that you guys were so surprised lol. Did you not believe AJ when he said he was going to off Sonny?

Chapter 46 - Aftermath

Up until that point, Jason hadn't really touched anything but the door handle so they could easily erase the fact that he had been there. His phone was untraceable and as long as the security tapes were erased, he was covered. He was hoping that AJ had been careful because they didn't have time to wipe down the entire house.

"Michael are you sure you can handle this?"

Michael nodded. "I can do this."

"You won't turn AJ in?" Jason asked. Michael was kind of all over the place understandably, so he just wanted to make sure they were all on the same page.

Michael shook his head as he wiped his face. He was still shaking. "I can't lose them both. Maybe I'm selfish, but if my dad is brainwashed, then I want to help him." What he had seen would probably haunt him forever, and while he did feel conflicted, he felt like he had to help his father.

"I'm sorry," Jason said hugging him again. "When you're finished, I'll have Cody pick you up and bring you to the safe house. Just walk outside and he'll be there."

"Okay."

Jason watched as Johnny and Francis helped AJ up and led him out. He took one last look at Michael and wiped off the door handles and went back to his car. He needed to get back home.

He made a call. "Spinelli, I need a favor."

"Stone Cold?"

"Yes. Something happened and I need you to double check and see if Sonny's surveillance equipment has been on for the last hour."

"Okay, hold on."

He grabbed his old computer out of the closet. Luckily, Ellie was at work so he wouldn't have to explain anything.

He booted it up and then got back on the phone. "Are you in trouble?"

"No."

Spinelli knew better than to ask further questions. He quickly hacked into Sonny's house. "It's most unusual. The outside cameras are on but it appears that someone pointed the cameras so they wouldn't capture anything but the trees. The surveillance on the inside is off."

"So you can't see any cars and there is no audio?"

He quickly checked one more time. "No."

The guys were pros at sweeping the house so they both knew it was done every morning and evening. Sonny was paranoid.

"Thanks Spinelli. This phone call never happened."

"No problem."

Jason ended the call and went back to the house. He wouldn't be able to go to the safe house until the next day because the cops could be watching him.

Pulling into the driveway, he parked his car and got one of the guards to pretend he was working on it in case the police showed up. Johnny arrived about fifteen minutes later with Cody and they brought up the surveillance program and carefully made sure that it didn't show Jason's car coming or going and then Cody headed to the police station to wait for Michael.

Jason stayed down in the basement. He turned on the television and put a movie on. He needed to think things through and make sure he had covered all his bases.

Elizabeth came down from the boy's room and saw his car and looked around for him. She went down into the basement. "I wondered where you went."

"Sorry, I had to take care of something. If the police show up, I was down here okay?"

Liz frowned. "What happened?"

"It's better if you don't know."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "You have five seconds to tell me what happened."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to lie to her. "Sonny is dead."

Liz was shocked. "Did you?"

"No. Michael was there and..."

"What? Please do not tell me that you did something stupid and covered for Michael."

"No, but I did cover for AJ. He made Sonny kill himself in front of Michael."

Liz's eyes filled up with tears. "Jason!"

Jason stood up. "He's my brother. He says Helena did something to him that made him do it. AJ thinks that I never put my family first or choose them."

"I thought me and the boys were your family."

"You are but so are they."

"But you risked your freedom for AJ and Michael without thinking about what would happen if the cops showed up and busted you. If the police find out whatever you did, you could go to jail and leave us. I'm willing to bet that we never crossed your mind did we?"

Jason looked away. "Elizabeth, I was on auto-pilot at first, but it's not what you think."

She pointed her finger at him. "I get that he is your brother. I get your screwed up past. But you can't sacrifice your freedom to protect people who don't even love you Jason. AJ is fucked up. He has spent most of his life hating you. I do understand why you did what you did but dammit, at what cost?" All she could think of was how many times she had covered for Lucky and how much that had cost her and while she understood that AJ was family, she hated that Jason always thought he had to fix other people's messes.

Jason's eyes filled with tears at the thought that she would think that he would choose anything over her. He honestly hadn't thought of it the way she had at first, but that didn't mean he would choose jail over her and the kids. There was a reason he was good at his job and covering his tracks and he felt like she didn't trust that. "I just thought that if for once I chose him, that maybe it would help him. I've fucked up so much where AJ is concerned. And yes, I didn't initially think about the consequences to our family and I'm sorry. I left Michael to deal with the cops. No one will ever know I was even there."

"You still wouldn't go back and do it differently right?" When he didn't answer she shook her head. "I need to go back upstairs before I say something I can't take back because right now Jason, I'm so angry at you."

Jason stood there in shock as she walked upstairs and he felt like his heart just got ripped out. She was right that he should have thought things through but time was not on their side. He did the best he could in a crisis situation and in the end, there was no proof that he was ever there. What could he have done differently? He finally moved forward and went to Johnny's cottage and knocked on the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny opened his door and saw a devastated Jason standing there. "Come in. What happened?"

Jason plopped onto the couch. "I had to tell Elizabeth and I think she hates me now. She thinks I put my freedom on the line for someone who doesn't deserve it and she's mad because she thinks that I didn't put our family first. I feel like I can help AJ and make sure it doesn't compromise my family situation."

Johnny sighed and went and grabbed a bottle of whisky and two shot glasses. He poured the liquid into them and Jason quickly drank his.

"She's just upset because she doesn't want to lose you."

"Suppose she ends things? I feel like I failed a test or something. Should I have thrown AJ under the bus?"

Johnny poured him another shot. "I don't know. I get her point but AJ is your family too. If Helena did do something to him then it's not fair that he'd go to jail. You thought it through and you did the best you could in the end."

"Maybe I should have just walked away and let the cops sort it out."

Jason downed another shot and then another.

"You should slow down. I have to take this call and then I'll make some coffee." Johnny could tell this was going to be a long night.

Jason wasn't feeling the alcohol, so he took the bottle and just chugged it. He didn't want to feel anything. The whole situation was fucked up. He couldn't even imagine what was going on in Michael's head or how he was even holding it together. And AJ—if Helena was controlling him in some way, he was going to be wreck when he had to come to terms with what he did in front of his son.

Dylan walked in and quickly ran over to him and took the bottle away. "How much did you drink?"

Johnny walked into the room from the bedroom. "What's wrong?"

Jason fell backwards onto the couch. Usually, he could handle his alcohol but he hadn't eaten since earlier and since he hadn't really drank in a long time, his tolerance level was down. Everything was blurry and he felt like he could feel liquid slushing around inside of him.

"How full was this bottle?"

"Brand new."

"And how much did you drink?"

Johnny stared at the bottle in shock. "One shot."

"Shit."

Jason passed out and Dylan smacked him to wake him up.

"Jason, stay with me."

After a minute, Jason's eyes opened a fraction. "Lizabreath hates me."

Dylan would have smiled if this wasn't so serious. "She loves you." He turned and looked at Johnny. "We need to make him throw up. I think I saw some medicine in the kitchen cabinet in the house. Go get it."

Jason watched as Dylan went in and out of focus. "I don't feel so good."

Dylan helped him up and got him into the bathroom. Jason threw up and missed a little and got it on his shirt."

"Fuck," Dylan muttered. He helped him take his shirt off and tossed it into the bathtub.

Jason fell back onto the floor and Dylan grabbed a washcloth and wiped his face.

"Want to sleep."

"No. You can't. Jason this is serious. You need to stay awake."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny ran into the kitchen and just as he grabbed the bottle and turned, Elizabeth blocked his path. Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"What's going on?"

"Um, nothing."

She gave him a look. She was in no mood for half-truths. "If you lie to me, I swear to god I will make you suffer."

Johnny swallowed hard. "Jason was upset thinking you'd leave him and he drank too much."

"How much is too much for Jason?" He had just left her so she couldn't even fathom that he could drink that much so quickly.

"Well he did at least five shots in maybe fifteen minutes and then he chugged about half a bottle of tequila."

"What!" Liz yelled. "Are you crazy Johnny? His body can't handle that."

She ripped the medicine out of his hand. "You stay here with the kids."

She disappeared outside and when she walked into the cottage, she could hear Jason puking in the bathroom. She ran in just as he collapsed onto the floor.

"How many times?"

"Three."

She placed the bottle on the counter and took over. "Washcloth."

He held it under the water and then handed it to her.

She cleaned off his face and upper chest.

"Feels good," Jason muttered. The floor was cold and it felt so good to him.

"Were you here the whole time?"

"No," Dylan said.

She started to run her fingers through Jason's hair and he sighed.

Dylan sat down against the door. "That must have been a big fight."

She nodded. "It was, but I wasn't going to leave him. I was just mad and needed some time to process what he did."

"I won't ask but he's pretty fucked up about it. He drank way too much too fast. He needs to throw up some more."

"He will. His body is rejecting it. We'll have to get some water or gatorade into him eventually."

Dylan got up. "I'll get some from the fridge."

Jason sat up suddenly and leaned over the toilet and puked again. Liz wiped him up and flushed the toilet.

He looked at her. His eyes were like slits and he was swaying. "Why are you moving?"

"I'm not. You are."

"Oh." He tried to stop but couldn't. "Love you. Please don't leave me." A tear ran down his face and she quickly yelled out to Dylan to give them a minute.

"I can't lose you. You're everything."

"Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm not going to leave you Jason. Now I need you to try and throw up again."

"Don't want to."

"Jason Morgan, assume the position now," she said loudly.

"Okay," he said pouting as he got on his knees and moved his head over the toilet.

A few minutes later he puked again.

"Sleep," he said collapsing onto the floor.

"Dylan."

Dylan rushed in and saw blood. "How did he hit his head?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "He fell to fast."

Dylan grabbed a first aid kit and Liz put some antiseptic on the cut and then put a butterfly bandaid on his temple.

Johnny pushed open the door. "Georgie is watching the kids. How is he?"

"Bad. He just hit his head. I think he's done for a while. Help me get him to the couch." She couldn't help thinking that maybe it would knock some sense into him. This was such a Jason thing to do.

Dylan handed her the water bottle and then he and Johnny struggled to move him.

"He weighs like two tons," Johnny groaned.

"Shut it Johnny. You're the one who left that damn bottle with him," Liz said.

They hauled him onto the couch and Liz got on her knees in front of him.

"Give me a trash can just in case," Liz said.

Johnny retrieved it and then put it down.

"Dylan, can you stay with Georgie tonight and help her watch the kids? They'll probably sleep through the night. Danny sometimes gets fussy but he'll go right back to sleep if you rub his back."

He nodded. "Call me if you need me."

"I'm sorry."

Liz looked up at Johnny. "I know. He's going to have a super hangover."

"He really didn't mean to hurt you. I think tonight was a lot for him to handle. Him and Sonny weren't on speaking terms, but they were friends for a really long time and AJ and Michael were a mess."

There was a knock on the door.

Johnny got up and opened it.

Kyle flashed his badge. "Is Jason here?"

Johnny nodded. "He's kind of passed out."

Kyle frowned. "Really?"

Johnny nodded.

He stepped inside. "Can you wake him up?"

"He just threw up like seven times. I don't think anyone could wake him up right now."

Kyle saw the bottle. "Was he here all night?"

"Yeah. We got into a fight and I walked up to my room and he came over here to drink himself to death."

Kyle could see that Liz was pissed.

"Why are you here? Jason isn't in the business anymore."

"I know. Something happened tonight that will probably affect him."

"What?" Liz asked.

Kyle sighed. "Sonny Corinthos is dead."

Liz didn't break her stare.

"You don't seem surprised."

"You do know what he does for a living, right?"

Kyle smirked. "Yes."

"Why would you think Jason had anything to do with it?"

"I am just making sure that Michael's story isn't a fabricated mess. I know the history with Michael and Jason and your boyfriend has covered for him before."

Liz glared at him. "As you can see, my boyfriend was busy getting drunk and Michael has learned from his mistakes."

Kyle looked at Jason again. "Fine." He started to walk out.

"How is Michael?"

Kyle turned and looked at her and could see the genuine concern. "He's distraught. He watched his father kill himself. That has to be rough for anyone. Dante is with him."

"Please tell him that he can stay here if he doesn't want to be alone."

Kyle nodded and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael got out of Dante's car and walked into his apartment building. He went to his apartment and flicked on the light and then waited a few minutes before going down to the apartment garage where an SUV was waiting. He climbed into the back and ducked down. After about ten minutes Cody, in a disguise, pulled off and drove to the safe house. According to Francis, AJ was in a lot of pain and babbled on and off. He was restrained to a bed until he got word from Jason about what to do next. Michael couldn't get the visual of Sonny pulling the trigger out of his mind. It was haunting him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, news had spread that Sonny was dead. It was shocking that he had killed himself, but everyone knew that he had been spiraling out of control.

Carly cried and went to visit Morgan so she could give him the news. He of course was inconsolable.

"Michael was there?"

Carly nodded. "He couldn't talk him down. He was irrational and all over the place."

Morgan wiped his face with his hands. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He took off. Dante said he was devastated."

"I can't believe dad would do this."

"I know but he was hurting."

Morgan broke out in a sob. "It's my fault. I went too far."

Carly looked up at the guard for permission to touch her son and he sighed and nodded. She hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault baby. He wasn't taking his meds."

Morgan cried until he had no more tears.

Carly made a mental note to call Kevin and see if he could talk to Morgan. She didn't want him to hurt himself and right now, he was a mess.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason groaned and sat up. The room spun and he grabbed his head.

Liz waited for him to put his hands down and handed him some water and aspirin. He took it and then Liz handed him some coffee and he sipped it.

"I'm sorry."

He vaguely remembered that she was there.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Not really."

"Sloan showed up."

Jason looked up at her. "Did he ask you any questions?"

"Yes. I told him you were here getting drunk and he believed me. Michael is a mess. Johnny said he's with AJ and didn't get a lot of sleep."

"I shouldn't have had that much to drink. I was just so upset that I made you mad and that Michael had to witness what he did." It was almost surreal.

He wiped his hand over his face.

Liz touched his hand. "I know. I was mad at you Jason and I still am. I know you did what you thought you had to and I do get it, but I would be devastated if you had to leave us."

"I know. I promise that I won't do it again. Are you going to be mad if I try to get AJ help?"

Liz shook her head. "No. In fact, I spoke to Patrick. Robin will be mourning Sonny but Patrick understands what Helena is capable of. We need to figure out if it's brainwashing or something more sinister."

"Like a chip?"

"Yes. We checked his head but not anywhere else."

Jason sighed. All of this could possibly have been prevented. "True."

There was a knock on the door and Liz smirked. "That would be Patrick."

"I'll be right back."

Jason went into the bathroom to wash his face and rinse his mouth out.


	47. Chapter 47 - Support

A/N – Thanks for the comments! AJ and Michael are Jason's family. Of course he'd consider covering for them. Not sure why people act like that's so ridiculous. * trini12180 – Jason has turned to alcohol in the past on the show—think NOP and also in the beginning of this fic. * Guest, toyshellme – I agree. It wasn't typical. They are family. * Guest – re: surprise. More will be explained. Their reactions make sense based on their history. * kikimoo – Agree! * Liasonluv – lol True!

Ok, I have been really sick since Sat. If I screw up then we'll just blame on the meds. I can't even hear right now my head is so clogged. At least the pain went away. Darn germy coworkers.

Chapter 47 - Support

Patrick walked in. "What is that smell?"

"Jason had too much to drink last night."

Patrick frowned. "Why?"

"We had a disagreement."

"Damn Liz. You made that man fall apart like that? You got him all twisted."

Liz smacked his arm. "Have a seat. You can't tell anyone about this conversation."

Patrick gave her a look, but sat down.

Jason joined them looking like complete shit and Patrick smiled.

"Shut it Drake," Jason growled.

"We think AJ might have a chip or was brainwashed by Helena," Liz said.

Patrick frowned. "Well, it certainly wasn't in his head."

"Michael said he was complaining about his right leg."

Patrick was shocked.

"Can we get his leg scanned?" Jason asked.

Patrick nodded. "I could try to rent a portable unit."

"What about that cute nurse over at Mercy?" Liz asked.

"I could go over there and see if I could borrow it for a while."

Liz smiled. "Flirt your ass off Patrick. This is important."

He gave her a look. "You really think I need help with my game?"

She rolled her eyes. "You have been out of practice."

He stood up looking offended. "I'll show you who has game."

He left and Jason grinned. "God you played him. Do you do that to me?"

She smiled sweetly. "Never honey."

Jason smirked. "I need a shower."

"Come on," she said holding out her hand. "We'll have someone come in here and fumigate it."

"Very funny."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About a half hour later, Patrick called.

"Alright, I've got it. Should I come back to your house?"

Liz looked over at Jason and handed him the phone.

"Hey, go to your car and someone will pick you up in a few minutes. Are you on the street?"

"Yeah, I'm across from the fountain."

Jason hung up. "I have to go. I'll get back here as soon as I can."

Liz nodded and Jason kissed her and ran out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked into AJ's room and stopped. It was clear that AJ was in pain. He put the machine down on a chair. When they were in the lab, the equipment was stationary and used for head injuries. He was beginning to think that Helena left it there on purpose and they had played right into her hands.

He walked towards the bed. Michael got up and walked over to Jason.

"AJ, I need to scan your leg okay?"

AJ nodded tearfully. "Please make the pain go away."

Patrick prepared the machine and then AJ fixed his stare onto Jason. They could feel his mood change.

"If you would just die, I would feel so much better. It would make all of my pain go away."

Jason stared at his brother. "I can't do that AJ."

"Why can't you just do one thing for me? You covered for that murdering lunatic Sonny for years but you can't do one thing I ask? At least admit that you hate me. Admit it dammit," AJ yelled. The anger and hate bubbled up inside of him and he felt like he was going to explode.

Patrick didn't know what to think. The conversation was beyond uncomfortable. As usual, Jason's face was unreadable. So, he wasn't sure if what AJ was saying was getting to him or he was thinking of ways to kill his brother; maybe it was a little of both. "AJ, I need you to calm down or I'll have to sedate you."

AJ shot Patrick a look and then snapped his eyes shut.

Patrick turned the machine on and scanned AJ's leg. When he got over the knee, he gasped. "Microchip."

AJ's eyes flew open. "Get it out of me now."

"AJ, you need to go to the hospital."

"How do you want to work this?" Jason asked.

"We call an ambulance and they take him. Everyone will know that AJ's alive. We'll say that we brought him back with us but he had some health issues. After lots of testing, we discovered the microchip."

"Fine. Call them now. I can't take this anymore," AJ said. He was done being a pawn.

Jason was a little nervous about the whole thing. "Helena will know. It will force her to make a move."

Patrick knew Jason was right but they didn't have a choice.

"She's going to find out when the bodies stop dropping. We can still be one step ahead," Michael said.

"If you don't do this, I'm going to kill my brother and Elizabeth. Your choice," AJ said calmly. He could tell that whatever Helena had done was really starting to take over. His moments of clarity were waning.

Patrick looked at Jason.

"Make the call," Jason said. He went back into the living room and dialed his phone.

"Jason?" Victor asked.

"Helena implanted a microchip into AJ's leg. As soon as we take it out, she'll make a move."

Victor thought for a moment. "I'll talk to my men. If they leave the house, we'll take them some place secure."

"Okay.

"Keep me informed."

Jason hung up. The news of AJ's return was about to blow up Port Charles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin rushed into the emergency room. "Where are they?"

Epiphany looked over at her. "OR 1."

Robin rushed down the hallway. She couldn't believe no one told her about AJ.

Patrick was coming out of the scrub room.

"How could you?"

He turned to look at her. "Robin, you're supposed to be off."

"That's beside the point. You purposely cut me out."

"We thought you'd be mourning."

She was really angry. "That's a cop out."

"Look, it wasn't meant as a slight. It was actually very last minute."

She pulled him back into the scrub room. "What is going on?"

"We came up with the story that AJ came back with us but he's been ill and we finally discovered the microchip. I guess AJ got out of control because Jason put him in a safe house. He was threatening to hurt him and Elizabeth."

Robin sighed. "It's the chip."

He nodded.

"I'll go along with whatever you need me too."

"Thank you."

Robin nodded and opened the door for him and he left and she hoped that whatever Helena did to AJ would stop once the microchip was removed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick finished the surgery and walked into the waiting room where Monica, Michael, and Jason were sitting.

"How is he?" Monica asked.

"He's stable. It took a long time because of the location. It was as if they wanted a lot of damage to be done in order to remove it."

Michael sighed. "So how much damage is there?"

Patrick smirked. "I'm very good at what I do. I don't think he'll have any problems. He'll be on crutches for a while and will have a knee brace. Once he heals, he can start physical therapy."

"Thank you Patrick," Monica said smiling.

"You're welcome."

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "I need to get home. Michael, he'll be in recovery for a while and probably won't wake up right away. Come home with me and you can get a shower and some rest."

"I'm scared to leave him."

Monica hugged Michael. "You've been through so much. I promise I'll stay with him. Robin was going to sit with him as well so we'll switch off and make sure that he's not alone."

Michael nodded. "Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz heard the door and ran out of the kitchen. She saw Michael and gave him a big hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to put him in AJ's room for a few hours," Jason said.

"Dylan and Georgie are out back with the boys."

Jason nodded. "Come on. I'll give you a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt."

Michael followed Jason upstairs and Liz went outside to let Dylan know.

Once Michael was settled, Jason came back downstairs and pulled Liz into his arms. "AJ is in recovery. I thought Michael could use some sleep."

"Good call. He looks exhausted."

Jason sat down and Liz sat on his lap.

"How are you handling all of this?" Liz asked.

"I'm glad that AJ will be okay. It explains a lot though."

When Jason thought about all the weird behavior, he felt embarrassed that he didn't question it more but he really did think it was from him being frozen.

"There was no way to predict it. All of you have changed. You got him help when he needed it. You were a good brother to him. I know that you feel guilty about AJ but you need to let that go and start over. You can't change the past."

Jason closed his eyes and fed off her energy. It was so relaxing. "I know. You're right. I'll try to let it go."

"In my last Kevin session, we talked a lot about my need to control things and that I sometimes make really bad decision because I try to beat people to the punch or protect them. You have done that a lot in the past too. So, we both need to think about that. If you want to build a relationship with AJ, you can't assume how he will react based on the past. Just go with the flow and let it sink or swim based on the present."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much Elizabeth. I'm sorry about the alcohol. I won't do it again. I reacted out of fear when I should have just given you the time to process it and then talked to you. My head wasn't completely on straight after everything that happened."

She looked up at him. "I'm so proud of us. We have both come a long way and we're going to make mistakes from time to time. I can be mad at you and still love you. You can't think that every time we have a fight, that means I'm going to leave. I'm not. I'll be clearer next time that I just need some space."

He kissed her slowly, savoring the feel of her lips and mouth. "Thank you for being patient with me."

"Ditto. Part of what I love about you is that you are a protector and very loyal. I couldn't help but think about what happened with Michael and Claudia. You ended up sacrificing your freedom for Michael. I think I was reacting more about the past then what had just happened. So, I'm sorry too."

"I wouldn't do that again. You also need to trust me that I know how not to get caught. Covering for AJ and taking the blame are two different things."

"I'll try to remember that, especially since you're going to help me take down Obrecht."

He slightly smiled. "Want to go for a ride later?"

Liz grinned. "Hell yeah."

He chuckled. "Good. I think we both need one."

Liz was so excited. It had been such a long time. "Can I steer?"

Jason gave her a look. "Seriously?"

"Well you're rusty."

"And you're not."

She laughed. "Alright fine, you can drive this time."

He shook his head. "Can I give Cam a little ride before we go?"

She nodded. "He will like that."

They got up and went outside to spend some time with the boys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan and Georgie went up to her room to change. He had grabbed some clothes from his room on the way in.

She turned on the shower. "I'll go first."

Before she could walk away, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as he backed them up and they fell onto the bed. Dylan kissed her neck and moved down her body. Georgie shuddered as he lightly kissed and flicked his tongue against her skin. Making out with Dylan was different than her experiences with Dillon. It was the difference between being with a boy and a man. Dylan made her feel like a woman. His thumb lightly brushed against her nipple and she whimpered. He looked up at her, his eyes full of want. His mind was telling him to slow it down, but his body definitely didn't want too. It had been such a long time since he had been with a woman. "Georgie, you're so beautiful," he said softly kissing his way back up her torso. He had felt her up before, but he had never done what he was about to do. "This needs to come off," he demanded.

Georgie slowly took off her bikini top. She groaned when she saw the way he was looking at her. Painfully slowly, he kissed his way up and kissed the swell under her breast and then circled her nipple with his tongue. Georgie gasped as he sucked it inside his mouth.

"Dylan," she breathed out as he lightly bit down.

He played with the other nipple as he licked and sucked Georgie into a frenzy. Her body was on fire and she could feel something build within her and right when she felt like she was going to explode, Dylan raked his teeth against her nipple and Georgie's body tensed and she yelled out his name as she fell over the edge. Dylan kept sucking until her body stilled and then he pulled her into him and held her tightly. He loved that he had made her feel so good.

Georgie was in shock. The orgasm had completely taken her by surprise. "Sorry."

"For what? Never apologize for feeling good. Besides, you looked so damn beautiful."

She blushed and Dylan smiled.

"You make me feel so much more than I ever have before. I'm falling in love with you Dylan."

Their eyes locked. "I'm falling for you too Georgie. How could I not?" He dipped his head down and captured her lips between his and kissed her passionately.

"If you don't stop kissing me like that, I won't be responsible for what I do next."

Dylan smiled. "As tempting as that would be, you need to get in the shower. I don't want Jason sending up a search party or Johnny feeding me to the fishes. They are very protective of you."

She smiled back. "It's like having instant big brothers."

"And they are both extra scary."

"Jason is a big marshmallow and Johnny is a teddy bear."

Dylan made a face. "To you maybe."

Georgie giggled. "I'll be right back."

She got up and walked to the bathroom and he still had a smile on his face as he watched her, wondering what he had done to get so lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin had called to let them know that AJ had briefly woken up so Liz went upstairs to AJ's room and found Michael sitting on the bed crying.

She stood in front of him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry that you had to witness something so horrible, but I don't want that to throw you into a tailspin. This is going to be really hard for you and AJ to get beyond no matter what the circumstances are."

He pulled back and looked up at her. "I feel like if I forgive him, I'm disrespecting Sonny and if I don't, then I'm giving up on him when he wasn't at fault."

Liz grabbed a few tissues and handed them to him. "I understand what you are saying, but I think you're going to have to separate it or view it a bit differently. Sonny has made a lot of mistakes where you are concerned but saving you was not one of them. And AJ would have never done what he did if he was in his right mind. I guess that is the weird thing about this. They both were mentally impaired. In the end, you have to do what is right for you. If you feel that you need to help your father than help him. Don't worry about what everyone else will think. What feels right to you?"

"That I help him."

"Can I ask you one favor?"

Michael nodded.

"Will you let us help you?"

Michael looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Good. Monica is probably going to insist that AJ move into the mansion. Are you going to move in there, or do you want to stay here with us for a little while? I just don't want you to be alone."

"Can I stay here for a little while?" He just felt like he needed to give AJ some space. This was going to be hard on AJ too and he didn't want to return to his apartment just yet.

"Of course. Michael, I've been seeing Kevin to help me get over some things in my past and make better decisions. I know you can't tell him about what AJ did, but I think it might help you to talk to someone. You don't have to make a decision now, but when you are ready, I'll have your back and if you need to talk about AJ, you know Jason and I will be willing to listen."

"Thank you."

"Now, Robin said your dad woke up for a little bit."

Michael was surprised. "I need to get back there."

"I hope you don't mind, but Cody went to your place and packed a suitcase. It's right over there."

"Thank you."

Liz kissed the top of his head. "You're welcome. Tell your dad we're saying prayers for him."

"I will."

Liz went back downstairs. Hopefully, Michael would be okay but she had a feeling it would be a rocky road.


	48. Chapter 48 – Perfect Fit

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the progression!

Chapter 48 – Perfect Fit

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth answered it.

"Carly." She was the last person Liz was expecting.

"Hi. I was looking for Michael."

"He's upstairs."

She didn't move. "Is he okay?"

"He's messed up, but he's strong and I think he won't let it ruin his recovery."

Jason listened from the hallway.

Never in a million years would Carly have predicted that they would be in this situation. Having to be grateful to the Muffin was a little weird but she would do anything to make sure Michael was okay. She owed him that much. "Thank you for being there for him."

Liz was surprised but tried not to show it. "You're welcome. He is going to stay here for a while until he comes to grips with everything. Are you going to have a problem with that?"

Carly wiped a tear away. "No. If that is what Michael needs then that's fine. Look, don't tell him I was here okay. I'll catch up with him another time." She started to walk away.

"Carly."

Elizabeth shut the door and walked towards her. "I know you are not the biggest AJ fan, but whatever you do, try to support Michael decisions okay?"

Carly frowned. "I heard he was still alive."

"Yes, he is."

"This whole Helena thing is just crazy."

"I know."

Carly sighed. She really didn't have a choice if she wanted Michael in her life then that meant she'd have to get along with AJ again. "Alright, I will try to support his relationship with AJ."

She turned and walked towards her car and Elizabeth went back into the house thinking that maybe Carly could actually put her needs aside and do what was best for Michael and Morgan. At least Liz really hoped she would.

Jason watched her walk towards him. "What was that about?"

"Making Michael happy."

Jason pulled her into his arms. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know. He needs all the support he can get right now. He's staying with us for a while by the way."

Jason nodded. "Thank you for being there for him."

"I thought about what you said and he is family. He deserves to have people pulling for him."

It was amazing just how much his family had changed in the last few months. Not only did he have Elizabeth and the boys, and the Quartermaines, but he had found good friends and the Newmans still wanted to be a part of his life. After all the years of basically sequestering himself, it felt really good to have healthy relationships.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael made one stop on the way back to the hospital. As he sat in an empty room, he wondered how the hell everything in his life had gotten blown straight to hell. If he could undo the past year, there were so many things he would do differently.

The door swung open and he looked up at his brother.

Morgan was surprised, but part of him was glad to be able to see Michael. "Hey."

Michael studied him. He looked really tired and his eyes were red from crying. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

Morgan looked down, knowing that Michael's tears would probably break him. "It's not your fault."

Michael really didn't think that was the truth. He partly blamed himself because he shouldn't have gone downstairs but on the other hand if he hadn't, both of them might be dead. "I was mad at him, but I didn't want him dead."

"Me either."

"Are you hanging in there?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. Francis found someone to protect me."

"Good."

If there was one thing Michael did understand, it was fear and that came with the territory of being in jail. "Michael, I want to take over the business."

Michael sighed. "Morgan, that is the last thing I want for you, but you are an adult and I can't stop you. It's just the pressure on you right now when you're just trying to get your meds straightened out and deal with having bipolar and dad's death might push you over the edge."

Morgan nodded. "I know. I thought of that, but I really need a purpose. Duke can teach me. He can run it until he thinks I'm ready. Are you sure that you don't want anything to do with it?"

"No." Michael had lost too much because of that business.

"I understand but part of me was hoping that we could do it together."

"Maybe a few years ago, I might have taken you up on that but now….."

"No matter what happens, I just want to make sure that we're okay." Morgan really didn't want to go back to fighting with Michael. He regretted so much.

"We're fine. He wanted you to know that he loved you."

Morgan made a face and sat down. "If he loved me then he wouldn't have killed himself."

"It wasn't about you. He just couldn't see past his pain."

"I'll never understand it."

Michael wished he could tell Morgan the truth but it would only make things worse. "They are going to kick me out of here soon. I just needed to know that you were okay."

"You're not going to drink are you?"

Michael shook his head. "Drinking is the last thing that I want to do."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason revved up the motorcycle as Danny and Jake's mouths dropped open. He laughed at their expressions which actually grew more shocked when Elizabeth came out of the house carrying a helmet.

"No fair," Jake said.

Jason watched Cam run towards him. "You up for a quick spin?"

Cam grinned. "Definitely."

Johnny put a helmet on Cam and Jason put on his. He wasn't happy about it but Elizabeth insisted that he had to be a good example for the boys. Besides, she really wanted to make sure his head was protected.

Johnny helped Cam get on the back and Jason felt his hands on his waist.

"Hold on."

Jason jetted off and Cam's laughter pierced the air. They made it down the driveway in no time and then Jason made a half circle and closed the distance between them and the house fast.

Elizabeth laughed when Jason turned around to go again and Cam yelled loudly. She had a feeling that her kids would definitely have the motorcycle bug.

Dylan and Georgie came out to watch.

Jason stopped and Johnny helped an excited Cam get off the bike. He looked over at Georgie. "Want to go for a ride?"

Georgie grinned. "Yes!"

Dylan chuckled.

Jason looked over at him. "Is it okay?"

Dylan nodded. "Go for it."

Georgie quickly put on Elizabeth's helmet.

Jason turned and looked at her. "Hold on."

He jetted off as Georgie screamed. She had his waist in a death grip as he turned onto the road and raced down the street. A few blocks later, he turned around and raced back and by the time they returned, Georgie was laughing and wanting more.

Dylan helped her off the bike and she put her hand over her heart.

"That was crazy," she said with a huge grin on her face.

Elizabeth smiled and put the helmet on and slipped behind Jason.

Johnny looked over at Jake. "Come on Jake. You want a ride?"

Jake squealed and jumped into his arms making them all laugh. Dylan put the helmet on him and then slipped him between Jason and Elizabeth.

"Hold on Jakey."

Jake held onto Jason's waist and he took off. He didn't go as fast as he had before but it was fast enough to make Jake squeal with delight.

"Faster daddy," he said as they turned.

Jason chuckled and went a little faster before dropping him off.

"Danny, do you want a turn?" Johnny asked.

Danny nodded. He wanted to be just like his big brothers even though he was a little scared.

Johnny put the helmet on him and Jason started out slower and Danny giggled as they turned around. He went a little faster on the way back as Danny laughed.

Johnny pulled him off the bike.

"Bye mom," Jake yelled."

"Bye," Danny yelled.

Cam waved as he listened to his mom squeal as Jason took off really fast.

Georgie would have never thought that Elizabeth would be a biker chick but she loved that she was. "You're taking me out on yours soon right?"

Dylan smiled. "Definitely."

The boys were jumping around with excitement so they decided to go play out back to tire them out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason pulled into Vista Pointe and parked.

"God I missed this place," Liz said putting her helmet down.

"Me too."

Hand in hand they walked to the bridge and Jason put his arms around her as they both looked out at the water.

"It just feels so right to be here with you right now," Liz said wistfully. "After all we have been through it's kind of like coming home."

Jason turned her around and kissed her. "It does."

Music started to permeate the air and Liz smiled.

"Dance with me," Jason said softly.

Liz grinned. She liked the role reversal. Her body molded against his and they rocked together.

_So let's love like it's ours to keep  
Love like we've always dreamed  
And maybe this time  
The fates will be kind to us  
So let's love like it's ours to keep_

They closed their eyes and savored how good they felt.

Jason pulled back and kissed her. "Elizabeth, I love you more than words could ever express."

"I love you too; more than anything."

He slightly smiled. She interrupted him a lot. Getting down on one knee, he watched her mouth drop open and her eyes glaze over. "Not only are you the most beautiful person I know inside and out, but after everything we've been through, you are the only person I want to wake up to every morning and fall asleep next to at night. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you smile. Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

She was crying and smiling at the same time. "Yes—yes—yes," she yelled as he grinned.

He stood and she attacked his mouth passionately. Fireworks started to go off and she pulled back and looked up at the sky. "Did you do that?"

His smiled. "I had a lot of help."

She grinned as she watched them for a while and then Jason put a box in her hand and she bit her lip as she opened it.

"I've had this ring for a long time. I couldn't part with it no matter what. I think I always hoped that someday we'd find out way back to each other."

Liz was crying again as she looked at the beautiful red diamond that was surrounded by smaller diamonds. "It's so beautiful."

He slipped it on her finger. "Now it's where it has always belonged."

She choked back a sob and then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Sometimes, I have to remind myself that you are real."

He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, and then the top of her nose. "I feel the same way about you."

They swayed to the music as they held each other.

"You ready for the ride back?"

Liz grinned. "Yes. I don't think the kids will go to sleep until they see us."

Jason smiled. "Let's go."

They got on the bike and Jason gunned the engine as Liz got on and for a moment, as her hands met at his waist, he savored the feel of her body up against him before taking off. The perfect fit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ's eyes flickered open. Pain radiated through his leg but it was nothing like the pain he had experienced before. He blinked a few times until the room came into focus. Michael was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. Various images flickered through his mind as he recalled what he had done. A tear slid down his cheek. It wasn't for Sonny. It was for his son who had seen the monster he had become.

Michael stretched and then yawned before opening and locking his eyes on his father. "Do you want me to get the nurse?" He could see the emotion playing out over AJ's face.

"Why are you even here?"

Michael sighed. "This is Helena's fault not yours."

"I should have fought harder. How are you ever going to look at me and not see what I made him do?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm a little fucked up right now, but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn my back on you or use this as an excuse to spiral out of control. I need you to tell me right now that you will try to do the same. I swear, after all we have been through, I just can't watch you do what you did the last time. It would destroy me."

AJ looked away. He was proud of Michael. Even in the midst of every bad thing that had happened, he was still fighting to not let the darkness swallow him up. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking that he probably got that trait from Carly. God knows it wasn't him. "I'll try." It was all he could give at the moment. He was barely hanging on.

Michael reached over and touched his father's hand. "That's good enough for now. Rest."

AJ sighed. Jason and Michael had stood up for him and it was something that he'd never forget.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena wasn't happy. They had found the chip before maximum damage could be done which was unacceptable.

Victor put his empty glass down on the table. "Plan B?"

Helena turned slowly to face him. "Awaken the sleeper."

Victor studied her for a moment. She was certainly calm under pressure. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is our last chance to do harm."

"What about Plan C?"

She smirked. "Oh, I was going to put them together—the one-two punch. They'll never see it coming."

Victor smiled. "As you wish."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got off the bike and laughed when she saw the boys in the window. "Told you."

Jason smiled and took his helmet off and they went inside.

"Mom, how was it?" Cam asked.

"Where did you go mommy?" Jake asked.

"Love motorcycle," Danny said smiling.

Jason picked him up and gave him a kiss on the head.

"We went to Vista Pointe and it was fabulous. Boys, let's sit down for a minute."

Liz looked up at Dylan and Georgie. "You guys can stay."

They smiled and sat down.

"While we were at Vista Pointe, Jason asked me to marry him."

Cam smiled. "Way to go," he said holding out his fist which Jason bumped.

Jake smiled. "Are you marrying us too?"

Jason chuckled. "Yes. You are a package deal."

Liz held out her hand so they could see the ring.

"Bootiful," Jake said.

Danny repeated it and Georgie chuckled. "Congratulations."

"Ditto. You guys make a great family," Dylan said.

Jason smiled. "Thanks Dylan."

"When is the wedding?" Cam asked.

"I don't know. I guess I have some planning to do."

"I think it's getting late and Cam has school tomorrow." Jason had big plans for Cam the next night.

"Race you upstairs," Cam said taking off.

"No fair," Jake said jumping off the couch.

Danny squirmed and Jason put him down and he followed. Alexis had texted him that Sam was doing a little better, but would still be gone for a few more weeks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael watched his father fall asleep and then stood up and looked out the window.

Sabrina walked into the room. "Hey,"

Michael turned and took her in. God he needed her right now. He didn't even have to ask. She rushed into his arms and hugged him. When she had gotten to work and heard the news, she had been stunned and didn't even know how Michael was still standing. Pulling back, she brushed her hand against his face. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"A little bit."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yes."

She gave him a look and he slightly smirked. He watched her go make the bed up for him and hold out her hand.

He took it and he sat on the bed and she took off his shoes and he laid down. Gently, she laid a kiss on his head. "I'll check up on you later. Please try to sleep. You need your strength."

"Thank you,"

She turned and left the room and Michael shut his eyes. If only he could stop seeing Sonny when he did."


	49. Chapter 49 - Desire

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you liked the proposal. You'll find out Plan C this chapter. * Meridian – He wasn't saving Michael. Jason made that perfectly clear. You are twisting the story to fit your argument. He did what he did for AJ. AJ &amp; Jason are trying to have a relationship and they both did horrible things to each other. It was not one sided. AJ tried to kill Jason several times. What repercussions? There was no evidence that he was even there. He left. Michael is the one that lied and would go down if the truth came out. If he was saving Michael he wouldn't have let that happen. Liz and Jason have been idiots in the past and they are both trying to heal. Jason tries to make amends and you act like he's throwing his life away for Michael when he is not. He walked away. Appreciate his growth instead of trying to tear him down for the bad writing that I cannot change.

Chapter 49 - Desire

Jason walked into their bedroom and Liz was already under the covers so he quickly used the bathroom and changed. When he pulled back the covers, his eyes raked over her body. His girl was only wearing a smile.

"I'm a little cold. I thought maybe you could help me with that."

He grinned and ditched his pajama pants. "Oh, I definitely think I could help."

He hovered over her as their eyes locked. She rubbed her arches up his leg and her heels settled on his hips. Jason kissed her passionately as their tongues clashed, neither willing to surrender control. Kissing her was something he looked forward to doing always. Gripping her legs tighter, she pulled him closer, needing to feel him moving inside of her. As their bodies clashed together, she could feel him grow harder.

"Jason," she breathed out. "Take me please."

She could feel him smile against her skin.

"But I want to play."

She grinned. "Not tonight. I need to feel you."

"Oh, you'll feel me alright." Before he even finished the sentence, Jason snapped his hips, entering her to the hilt.

"Uh," Liz groaned. "More."

He made love to her slowly, savoring how tight she was as her walls caressed him with every stroke. "Look at me," he demanded.

Liz slightly opened her eyes. God he loved it when he looked at her so wantonly. Her body shivered as he began to move faster. He needed to see her fall apart. They got lost in each other's eyes as their bodies slammed into each other over and over. Elizabeth was making sexy noises and Jason was barely holding on. His hand found her clit and Elizabeth started to pant.

"Oh god—harder," She yelled.

Jason moved impossibly fast as Elizabeth's body began to jerk and shudder. She yelled out his name and Jason breathlessly whispered hers as they both gave in to the pleasure.

He kissed her face before taking her mouth again. "Forever mine." His words fluttered across her lips before he took her mouth again. No one could make her feel like he always did.

"I'm so in love with you Jason."

"I love you too baby."

She was going to finally be Elizabeth Morgan and she couldn't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason dropped Cam off at school and then went to the hospital.

AJ looked up at his brother and then quickly turned away. He remembered every last word he had said and he couldn't look him in the eyes.

"AJ, I know it wasn't you."

"Some of it was. That level of hatred can't feed off of nothing."

Jason didn't say anything at first. He wasn't really sure how to handle this situation. It wasn't like they were close. "So, you're still angry at me?"

"Maybe I just buried it when I thought you were dead. It kind of diffused everything. I thought it was done."

"But you still are mad because of Michael right? I get it AJ. You have a right to be mad at me just like I have the right to be mad at you. I just don't dwell on it because we can't change the past."

"I made a man kill himself," AJ said quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I hated Sonny with every fiber of my being but I was no better than him in that moment and I hate Helena for that. I acted like Michael meant nothing to me." AJ stopped to try and halt the onslaught of emotions he was feeling.

Jason sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"You've already done enough. I just need to find a way to deal with it without self-destructing. I promised Michael that I would try."

"He's so much stronger than he realizes. I don't know that I'd be standing."

"You would Jason because you're like fucking Superman or something."

Jason chuckled and AJ did as well. "I would never wear tights AJ."

That just made his brother laugh harder.

Michael walked in, surprised by the levity.

"Hey," Jason said standing up. He gave Michael a hug.

"What's so funny?"

"The idea of Jason in tights."

Michael smiled. "That would be pretty epic."

"Never happening," Jason said frowning. "They look itchy."

AJ busted out laughing again and Michael grinned. It was a stark contrast from the other night.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked walking in the room.

"We're going to get Jason to wear tights and don a cape," AJ said grinning.

Robin laughed. "Oh, I'd pay to see that."

"Don't encourage them."

"It takes a manly man to wear tights," Patrick said.

Jason's head tilted. "Please don't tell me that you have a pair."

Patrick grinned. "Hell no. I'm just saying. If you picked on Superman's tights, he would have kicked your ass."

"I bet Elizabeth could get you to wear tights," Robin said.

"Don't even think about it," Jason said pointing at her. "How in the hell did we get onto this conversation anyway?"

Michael loved it when Jason got all flustered.

"SuperJase," AJ sang making everyone laugh.

Jason shook his head.

"Are they picking on you Jason?" Monica asked walking into the room. She had heard the conversation from the hallway.

"That's it, run to mommy," AJ quipped.

"If you want to wear tights sweetie, you wear them proudly. I won't judge."

Robin laughed loudly at the look on Jason's face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Epiphany asked.

Patrick and Robin scurried out of the room and Monica followed. "I'll be back later," she said over her shoulder.

Epiphany shook her head. "By the way, if you want to go shopping for tights, I'm your girl."

Jason looked at Epiphany like she was crazy and her laughter filled the hallway as she walked away.

"See what you started?" Jason said.

AJ smiled. "I think I could get used to our new relationship."

Michael smiled. He would have never thought that his dad and AJ would get along like this and it gave him hope that maybe everyone could heal. It was just going to take time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victor Newman sat in his office staring at a picture of his family. He really didn't want to give Helena a chance to strike so he had just changed the game plan. He really hoped that Jason wouldn't mind, but someone had tried to report him for tax evasion and he had a pretty good idea who it was. Helena was making a move and he really didn't like people messing with his business. It was time to bring the bitch to her knees. He would start it and let Jason finish it. Helena was about to have a very bad day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky's eyes flickered open. He had been drugged and he couldn't move his arms or legs. He was in some kind of cell.

The door swung open and his eyes widened. An older man entered the room and he had on goggles and there was a torch in his hand. "Good morning Mr. Spencer. I hope you like the accommodations."

"Who are you?"

"Call me Edgar. The Queen asked me to help her make you her bitch again."

Lucky tried to move his arms but the restraints wouldn't budge.

"We can do this the easy way or the not so lucky way. Your choice."

"What does Helena want me to do?"

He smiled. "Now that's an interesting question. Let's just say in the end, you'll get your revenge against that bitch Elizabeth."

Lucky was surprised. "And you'll let me go afterwards?"

The man revealed nothing as he stared at the younger man. Lucky would not survive this last game. Helena was explicit about that. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "If you obey and assist us on enacting our revenge, then yes, you will earn your freedom."

Lucky smirked. He hated Elizabeth and Jason. "You had me at revenge."

Edgar smiled. "Well then, shall we begin?"

Lucky nodded, hoping that it wouldn't hurt too badly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam walked out onto the playground with Emma. It had been a little tense after he got back to school. Some kids were impressed and others wanted to poke the bear.

"There's Cory," she said softly. He was the best friend of the boy who Cam got into a fight with.

"Bryce is looking forward to seeing you," he said walking towards them.

Cam didn't say anything. Emma took his hand and started to pull him away.

"Don't walk away from me."

Cam sighed. What a jerk.

Cory grabbed Cam's arm and using one of the moves Jason showed him, he twisted it just enough to drop Cory to his knees and then let go. "Don't touch me again."

Cory held his arm. "You'll regret that."

Cam smiled. "You should probably have the nurse look at your arm."

Emma grabbed Cam's arm. "Come on Cam."

They walked away and a teacher walked over to Cory. "That move just bought you a detention. Do yourself a favor, and stay away from him."

Cory sighed. His parents were going to have a fit.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later, Jason picked up Cam and he could immediately tell something happened. Mrs. Conahan, the assistant principal, walked up to the car.

"Is everything okay?" Jason asked.

"There was a small incident today but Cam handled it quite well."

Jason looked over at Cam. "What happened?"

"A boy approached him and grabbed Cam but he disarmed him appropriately. I take it that was your handiwork?"

Jason couldn't read her. It was like looking at a female version of himself and it unnerved him. "Yes. I wanted to make sure that he could defend himself."

"Hmmmpf," she muttered as Jason uncomfortably shifted his weight onto his other foot. "Well, it was effective. I don't condone violence but a good defense is always a good offense."

Jason nodded.

"Have a good evening Mr. Morgan—Cam."

Jason watched her walk away. "She's tough isn't she?"

Cam smirked at Jason's nervousness. "Most of the kids are scared of her."

Jason looked around and saw Emma and called her over.

Emma smiled and ran towards them. "Hi Jason."

"Hi Emma. I just saw your dad at the hospital. He said you could come over to our house and hang out if you want."

Emma smiled. "I would like that."

"Do I have to sign you out?"

She nodded and took his hand and led him over to one of the teachers.

"Ms. Murray, Cam's dad is giving me a ride."

The teacher smiled. Cam's dad was hot. "Let me just check the list."

She righted her clipboard and then flipped a few pages and saw where Patrick had authorized it earlier. "That's fine. Have fun."

Jason smiled and walked them back to the car. Cam opened the door for Emma and Jason winked at him making him smile.

Once they were buckled in, he got in the SUV and drove them home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz smiled when she saw Emma and gave her a hug.

"Can we go swimming?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. You left your suit over here so I washed it. Let me grab it for you."

Emma followed Liz while the boys went upstairs to change.

Johnny walked in. "Is it pool party time?"

Emma smiled and nodded.

"Am I invited?"

Emma giggled. "Okay."

They all went outside and got in the pool. That is how Patrick found them. Johnny had turned on the grill and was making some hamburgers and hotdogs.

Emma ran up to her dad. "Are you going to come in?"

Patrick was tired. "No honey but I'll watch you." He gave her a kiss and then sat down.

Liz plopped down next to him. "Rough day?"

"Yeah. I lost a patient."

"I'm sorry."

"It happens," Patrick said sadly. The accident had been pretty bad so there wasn't much he could do.

Liz squeezed his hand.

"By the way, I meant to ask you if you started your revenge yet."

Liz smiled. "Why?"

"Someone sent Obrecht a crap-o-gram yesterday."

Liz laughed loudly. "That was so Dylan."

Patrick chuckled. "It was pretty funny and smelly. And I got it on camera."

Liz squealed. "Let me see."

Patrick pulled out his phone and Liz was crying by the time it finished.

"That was priceless."

Dylan and Georgie walked up.

"What's so funny?"

Liz grinned. "Please tell me that you're responsible for this."

Patrick played Dylan the video.

Dylan cracked up. "Yeah, it was me. I couldn't even believe they had something like that. I just couldn't resist."

Liz gave him a high five. "You rock." Liz had already given Jason some ideas of what she wanted to do. He had called Spinelli and got him started on it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan and Georgie took a walk on the property.

"You think you could get a room at the Metro Court again?"

Dylan tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm sure that I could."

She stopped and took his other hand. "Dylan, I don't want to wait. I want to be with you. We're already crazy about each other and I don't see the point in putting it off." She blushed and it made him grin. Her wanting him so much actually made him feel really good because he felt the exact same way about her.

"Georgie, part of the reason I was going slow was because of my past and I can sincerely say that I'm ready to leave that behind and move forward with you. The other reason was because I wanted you to feel comfortable about making that leap. You've been through so much and I wanted you to see that you didn't have to lean on anyone. You're so strong and I love the way you attack life. I just wanted you to feel centered first."

"I do and it's because I feel safe and I have so many people around me encouraging me. You are a big part of that. I feel normal when I'm with you; like I can do anything. You believe in me and treat me like I'm an adult and you listen to me. Dylan, it just feels so right when we're together."

Dylan kissed her on the forehead. "I can't argue with any of that. I want to make love to you Georgianna."

"I'm not on birth control," she said slightly embarrassed.

"I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

He slightly smiled. "I'm a guy. Is that a trick question?"

She smacked his arm as they laughed. "You know what I meant."

"I wouldn't agree if I didn't." He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

Georgie smiled but what she really wanted to do was a happy dance.

A/N – Lucky is plan C. You'll find out who plan B is eventually.


	50. Chapter 50 – New Endeavors

A/N – Thanks for the comments. I'm smiling at all your guesses for plan b.* Meridian – Again I did not write what you are describing. Jason's decision-making on the show for the last 7 years has been OOC along with a lot of others which is why we loathed them. JM has been around for 20+ years but yet you think the last 7 yrs of crap defines him? He is different and RC has no intention of making him the old Jason and has implied new brain damage (not OOC). I kept that in and also he was Dylan for two years and I established that he would be more like him. I showed them being regretful of their mistakes, getting therapy, and frankly being a lot more like they were pre NOP. Why would I want to keep trashing the characters? They are all unlikeable under the GH writer's pen. If you don't like my writing, then by all means find something else to read. I was clear what my purpose was in this story. I don't need nasty feedback. If you want to hate on the characters then fine but I seriously do not understand why people find it necessary to go out of their way to insult fan fiction writers on a personal level. It's childish, petty, and rude. Most writers do not write Liz and Jason like they were after the NOP. We write how we want them to be instead of that depressing mess that is GH.

Chapter 50 – New Endeavors

Jason listened as Victor explained his move. It might complicate things, but since they weren't giving them any more information, their purpose was pretty useless at this point.

"You might have to make a trip out here soon," Victor warned.

"That's fine. Maybe I'll bring the kids and see if Dylan and Georgie want to come,"

Victor slightly smiled. Jason wasn't as mad as he thought he'd be. "Sounds good."

Jason ended the call and looked over at Elizabeth. "The Cassadines are being detained by Victor."

She put down her book. "So, does that mean we can move around freely?"

Jason shook his head. "Not yet. She still has her little minions running around." He felt like if he dropped his guard, something bad would happen.

"I trust your judgment. So, we'll have to make a trip?"

"Probably. I'll need to check on the guests."

"Memorial Day is coming up. Cam has two days off on Thursday and Friday."

"We might be able to make that work."

Liz smiled. "Good." She was always up for a trip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victor walked into a small room and when Helena looked up and saw him, rage flicked on her face.

"How dare you treat me like this."

Victor smirked. "Lady, you deserve everything you have coming to you."

"Pot meet kettle. If you don't let me go right now, I will make your life a living hell."

"You're really in no position to threaten anyone right now. We're going to put your out of your misery so that you can't do any more harm."

Helena studied Victor for a moment. "What if it's already too late?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Helena smiled. "Something wicked this way comes. It's too late to stop it. If you kill me, it will never end."

Victor wasn't sure if she was bluffing or meant it. "We'll see about that."

He walked out of the room and headed to the next door. The guard unlocked it and he walked inside.

Victor C. slowly looked up. "Come to gloat before you kill me?"

Victor smirked. "Now would I do such a thing?"

"You think you're so clever but my people are tracking us and will free us before you can do us any harm."

Victor chuckled. "Is that so? Let me tell you something, this building is like a giant Faraday cage. You will not be able to get a signal out. So they don't know where you are maybe you need to face it that you have run out of time and luck."

Victor C. was pissed. "Let me go and I will tell you everything. You will know the address of every lab and all our secrets."

"So you're selling out Helena?"

Victor C. shrugged. "I'm not going down for that witch. I only helped her so that she wouldn't turn on me."

Helena's scowled. She could hear every word and if they made it out of this situation alive, she would destroy both Victors.

"Interesting how loyalty is tested when death is involved," Victor said. He turned and opened the door. "I'll be sending someone in to start your torture until Jason gets here."

Victor C. closed his eyes. He had never seen this coming.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished making their trip arrangements. Dylan and Georgie had agreed to come along as well. Francis and Johnny would be their guards, and Cody would stay back and check on Michael and AJ.

He had also gotten a call from Diane regarding Sonny's estate. Apparently, he never signed the papers. This put a glitch in Jason's plans. Right now, he would be seen as the new boss of the organization instead of Duke. Dominic had called and they talked about what they would do. The one thing the families didn't want was to lose control of the waterfront. Duke was willing to buy him out or do whatever was necessary to make a smooth transition. Jason was informed of Morgan's desire to run the organization and wondered if Carly knew. Shaking the thought off, he decided to stay out of it.

Diane would draw up some new papers. He also spoke to Duke about the coffee side of the business. Apparently, he wanted nothing to do with it. He wanted to use something else as a cover and asked Jason if he'd be interested in it. It would be a legit business and would have nothing to do with the mob. Jason figured that this was the family's way of extending an olive branch to him. He'd take over the warehouse and the offices there. It sounded good but he wanted to ask Elizabeth about it.

She walked into his home office and put down a sandwich and some coffee. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I do. I just got off the phone with Duke. He's going to sign the papers for the dissolution, but he wanted to know if I wanted the coffee business. It would be legit and have nothing to do with the mob."

Liz took that in. "Is that something you really want to do?"

"I liked that end of the business and our coffee is very profitable and popular. With the mob stigma gone, I have a good chance of expanding the business. It could be a legacy that I could leave to my sons and it wouldn't take up a lot of my time. I was going to ask Dylan, Johnny, and Francis if they wanted in but I wanted to see where your head was at first."

Liz shrugged. "It sounds good. How are you going to ditch the mob image?"

"I was thinking about being a silent partner. Dylan could head it up. He's never been in the mob. Francis and Johnny could run the warehouse and manage the shipping lanes."

"Sounds like you thought this through."

"There's one other thing."

She got up and sat on his lap. "What's that?"

"Well, I was thinking, there is a small restaurant. You could sell your cookies and brownies there if you want. Georgie might even be interested in running that. She has experience from working at Kelly's."

Liz smiled. "Wow, that could be an interesting side job for me. I could stay at home with Jake when he's not in school and would have time for art." After he was in school full time, maybe she'd consider a part time position at Mercy.

"There are big ovens there as well and some industrial equipment."

"I think this could work. I don't want to give up nursing all together but maybe I could volunteer at a clinic here and there until I find something more permanent."

He kissed her softly. "Whatever you want to do I'll support you."

"Thank you. Let's do it. What are you going to call the business?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know."

"We'll all have to brainstorm."

"I love you," Jason said before kissing her breathless.

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan, Georgie, Johnny, Francis, and Elizabeth settled onto the couch in the basement. Epiphany had come over to sit with the kids.

"So, what's going on?" Francis asked.

"Well, it looks like I'll end up with the coffee business. It will be legit of course, but I think it would be better if I were a silent partner. It will help downplay the past mob involvement."

"Congrats," Johnny said.

"Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to join me and be a part of the business," Jason said looking around the room.

Dylan shrugged. "I really know nothing about coffee."

"It's really not that hard. In fact, I was wondering if you'd be CEO. It would be better if it was someone with no connections to the mob."

Dylan was a little intimidated. "I'm not sure what I could add."

"You're smart and besides, you wouldn't be alone. I would be there guiding you. Francis has extensive experience because of the casinos. I want him and Johnny to run the warehouse and manage the shipping lanes. In the end, I want to expand and it will be very profitable."

Dylan had no idea what he was going to do with his life and while he never saw himself as corporate material, he kind of liked the challenge. "Alright, I'm willing to give this a try."

Jason smiled. "Good. What about you and Johnny?"

Francis smiled. "You can count me in. I already gave my resignation to Duke."

"I'm in," Johnny said.

"Cody will still guard the kids and I'll probably hire a few more people to rotate, just to make sure Elizabeth is covered as well." It was important to make sure that everyone was protected. Just because Jason wasn't in the mob anymore, didn't mean that they were safe.

"Georgie, there's a small restaurant attached to the warehouse. Jason was wondering if you'd be interested in running it," Liz said.

Georgie's face lit up. "Really?"

Jason smiled. "I figured you'd be the best person for the job."

"I would love to."

"And Elizabeth is thinking about selling her cookies and brownies there too."

Everyone grinned. "Now you're talking," Johnny said. "You should have led with that Jason."

Jason shook his head. "You addict."

"And there is no cure," Johnny said grinning, "except eating more of course."

Liz laughed.

"So, we're all together on this?"

Everyone nodded yes.

"Now, we just need to come up with a name."

"What are you going to do about some of the blend names?" Francis asked.

"For the most part, we'll keep them. MoCo blend is our top seller."

They talked about the business for a few minutes later and then went back upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dylan and Georgie walked into the suite at the Metro Court. They had a really nice dinner at the restaurant and Georgie was a little nervous about what she knew was about to transpire.

Dylan took off his jacket and threw it on a chair. "Georgie?"

She had zoned out and realized he had called her. "Yes?"

Dylan smiled. "You know, I'm just as nervous as you."

She blushed. "You are?"

He nodded and pulled her closer. "It's been a long time. I don't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me,"

They started swaying like they were dancing and Dylan just held her as their bodies rocked together. He buried his nose into her hair loving how she smelled. His hands dropped lower, brushing down her back and Georgie's body shuddered.

"I love everything about you; the way you feel and the softness of your skin. You're so beautiful Georgie."

She gasped as he brushed his face against hers and when his lips finally found hers, she was already hot for him. "I'm yours Dylan; make me yours."

He kissed her passionately, his tongue slipped in and out of her mouth as it caressed hers. She didn't even feel him unzip her dress. When his hands touched the bare skin on her back, she moaned. He laid little kissed all over face before pulling back and dropping her dress which flittered to the floor.

He licked his lips and attacked her mouth, letting her know how much she was turning him on. Her hands found his buttons and she began to undo them. When she finally finished, she lightly searched his chest making him moan with approval. "Georgie, feels so good," he muttered against her lips.

He quickly ridded himself of the shirt and toed off his shoes and socks before turning his attention back to her body. He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed before removing his pants and lying next to her. While kissing her sensuously, his hand skirted over her torso and came to rest on her breast.

She flashed back to when he had sucked on her before and she moaned. Dylan quickly unhooked it and pulled her bra away from her body before tossing it. His tongue lapped at her nipple and Georgie held his head to her. He feasted on them both before moving down her body and removing her panties. Kissing back up her leg, he gently spread them and then looked at her hungrily wondering what she tasted like. Georgie jumped when she felt his breath against her clit. "Dylan…please," she moaned. He slightly smiled and then sucked it into his mouth. She thought she was going to die from pleasure as his tongue moved back and forth over her swollen nub. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair and then he sank his tongue inside of her, causing her to yelp. He slipped a finger inside of her and then another, preparing her for something much bigger. Georgie couldn't hold back and shattered as she lifted her hips off of the bed. He continued to pleasure her until she settled down and then he removed his underwear and got a condom out.

"I want to touch you," she whispered.

Dylan looked into her eyes and nodded. She reached down and took his thick member in her hands and began to stroke. Dylan moaned as she pumped faster. Finally, he stopped her and put the condom on. "Are you ready for me Georgie?"

"God yes," she hissed.

He lined himself up and slowly pushed forward as Georgie loudly let him know that it felt good. Pushing forward a little further, he stopped to prevent himself from coming. She was tight, wet, and hot.

Georgie wiggled, not understanding why he stopped moving.

He smiled. "You're killing me right now."

She grinned.

He pushed in until he was fully encased and savored it for a moment before starting to slowly move. Georgie moaned his name as picked up speed. There was no way he was going to last long the first round but he would make it up to her later.

"Oh God, harder," she yelled.

Dylan lost all semblance of control and started to pound into her, shaking her body and Georgie loved it and yelled her encouragement.

"Georgie, I'm gonna…." His words were cut off as his body tensed.

Georgie gasped as he began to thrust wildly as he came endlessly and it was like her body began to burst as electrical shocks jerked her body. Her walls tightened around him, causing him even more pleasure as he yelled out her name. Collapsing onto the bed, he held her tightly as they both came down from the high.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and Cam went down to the basement.

"So what's up?" Cam asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I started adoption paperwork for you."

Cam smiled.

"I'm really proud of you Cam. I know you've been through a lot and I'm sorry that I didn't step up and claim you sooner. All I can do is commit to being the best dad that I can for you. I already love you like you're my own."

Cam studied Jason for a moment. He could see the sincerity in his eyes and wished that Jason had claimed them sooner, but they couldn't go back. "Thank you for wanting to be my dad. Sometimes it bothers me that I don't have one."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore. If you need me, I'll be there."

Cam started to chuckle.

"What?"

"Johnny said you're mushy now and he was right."

Jason rolled his eyes making Cam laugh more.

"I like it. I meant it when I said that I loved you Jason. I'll be proud to call you dad."

"Now who's mushy?"

Cam grinned. "We'll just keep the mushiness to ourselves."

"Deal."

Jason got up and handed him a box.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

Cam tore it open and when he saw what was inside he grinned.

"If you're going to be a Morgan you have to have a leather jacket."

Cam put it on. "How do I look?"

Jason smiled. "Good."

"Are you going to get Danny one too?"

Jason nodded. "His birthday is coming up."

"Cool."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth watched Jason sleep. They had just made love and he looked so beautifully relaxed. She took him all in. God he was gorgeous.

"You're staring," he muttered without opening his eyes.

She grinned. "How did you know?"

"I can feel it and also your breathing pattern is different. You tend to hold your breath."

"Smarty pants…."

He smiled. "I love you," he said before pulling her into him. "Sleep."

She cuddled against his chest, her favorite position to sleep in.


	51. Chapter 51 - Holiday

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I do appreciate them! I am also really thankful for all the encouragement. Glad that you liked Cam/Jason and loving your Plan B guesses.

For those of you who can stomach Jason or Liz with other people. I started posting a Evangeline/Jason fic yesterday.

Chapter 51 - Holiday

AJ's contact let him know that a letter had been sent to the ELQ board members. It would pave the way for contesting the takeover. They were also building an arsenal of all Nikolas's bad deeds the last six months knowing that it would also help to sway the board.

Michael would be in charge of ELQ again and it would give him something good to focus on.

AJ wasn't sure what the next move was for him but in the meantime, he would work on dealing with everything he had done and try to keep his head on straight. Being at the mansion again was a little comforting and familiar. Monica was certainly happy he was there and was doting on him. AJ just needed to find a way to forgive himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth grabbed Jake's hand and led him up the steps of the plane. Cam and Jason were already inside with Georgie and Dylan. Alexis had taken Danny for the weekend.

Liz had actually grown attached to Danny and was sad that he wasn't coming with them, but Alexis was going to take him to the retreat to see Sam on Saturday. Liz was excited to see where Jason had been for the last few years and wanted to see Crimson Lights.

Francis and Johnny brought up the rear and they got inside the private plane Jason had chartered.

Everyone got buckled in. Luckily, it wasn't a long flight. Georgie took Dylan's hand. The last few nights, they had made love as many times as possible. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"It's about time you two came up for air," Johnny said quietly.

Georgie gave him a look. "You behave over there."

Johnny grinned.

Liz chuckled. Dylan and Georgie were so cute together.

"Did you bring the present mommy?" Jake asked.

He had insisted on getting Nikki a present since she had brought him one when she had visited. Jason had told her that Nikki played the piano, so they had found a beautiful baby grand piano Christmas ornament online and Liz had to overnight it so they'd get it in time.

"Yes, it's in my bag honey."

Jake smiled.

They put on a movie for the kids and before they knew it, they were about to land.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikki got out of the car and walked towards the plane. She was so excited to see Dylan and Jason.

"Sweetheart, be careful," Victor said, grabbing her arm. He never understood how she could walk in such high heels.

The door of the plane opened and Dylan and Georgie were the first to walk out. Nikki waved and Dylan smiled and waved back.

"Your mom is so cute."

Dylan smiled.

Nikki walked up to them and gave them a big hug and then Victor shook Dylan's hand.

"Welcome to Genoa City."

"Thanks."

Liz and Jake came down next and Jake ran right into Nikki's arms.

"I think you got taller."

Jake smiled. "I got you a present."

Nikki grinned. "You did? Well thank you so much."

Liz gave her a hug. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise."

Jason and Cam exited and Nikki hugged them.

"Jason. It's good to see you," Victor said.

Jason smiled. "It's good to be back."

Francis and Johnny helped grab the luggage and they piled into a few cars. Victor had insisted that they stay on the ranch since they had plenty of room for everyone. So, they headed there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The door swung open and everyone inside yelled, "Surprise."

Dylan chuckled. "Hey," he said, shaking Nick's hand. He gave Victoria a hug and then Faith gave him a big one. Summer, Abby, Mariah, and Noah were there as well. Dylan introduced Georgie to everyone.

Jake ran in and recognized Nick and gave him a high five.

Jason greeted everyone and was even surprised to see Sharon. They hugged.

"Welcome back," she said smiling.

"Thanks!"

They chatted as everyone got acquainted. The house was filled with laughter and kids were running around. Nikki was thrilled.

She sat down and Jake plopped next to her and handed her a box. "Is this my present?"

He smiled.

She opened the box and was so excited to see the ornament.

"Christmas is my most favorite holiday."Nikki smiled as she admired it. "I love this. I will definitely put this up so it can go on my tree next Christmas."

Jake smiled.

"Thank you," she said kissing his forehead.

"You're welcome."

He took off after Faith and Cam.

"He is so darn cute," Nikki said.

Jason smiled.

Vicky handed Katie to Dylan. "You need some niece time."

Dylan smiled. Georgie teased Katie by touching her nose and baby gave her a big smile.

"You passed the Katie test. You're a hit."

Georgie smiled.

The door opened and Paul and Christine came inside.

"You're never going to guess who I found in the driveway," Paul said.

"Who?" Nikki asked.

Reed ran inside and Victoria jumped up and hugged her son who lived with his father.

"I can't believe you're here."

"It was a surprise."

"Come here, I have someone for you to meet." Victoria introduced him to Dylan and then everyone else he didn't know. Reed talked to Katie for a bit and Victoria hugged her dad.

"Did you do this?"

Victor smiled. "I thought it would be nice to have him here."

"It was very nice," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Where's Courtney?" Jason asked Noah.

"She's working but she is going to stop by later."

Elizabeth was having a great time talking to Nick.

Faith ran up to Victor. "Can we show Jake and Cam my horse?"

Victor smiled. "Of course we can."

Jason got up. "I'll tag along."

Faith grabbed his hand and he grabbed Jake's and they were just about to walk away when Nikki yelled. "Oh my God." She looked at Elizabeth's hand. "Did you get engaged?"

Liz grinned. She had been waiting for someone to notice. "Yes."

"Beautiful ring," Victoria said, smiling at Jason.

Paul smiled. "Well congratulations." He gave Jason a half hug.

"Thanks."

"I hope it was romantic," Sharon said.

Liz smiled. "It was very romantic." She told them all about it and then Nick pretended to get all teary.

Victoria smacked him on the arm. "Behave."

Jason chuckled and followed Victor outside who offered his congratulations.

Dylan handed Christine the baby and she was in heaven.

"So, how are things?" Paul asked him.

"Good. This is my girlfriend, Georgie."

Georgie smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Paul smiled back. "Likewise." She seemed like she was very nice and he was glad that Dylan had found someone to share his life with.

"We should all go out later," Abbie suggested.

"Why don't we meet at the Underground?" Nick asked.

"Sounds good to me," Mariah said.

"We'll babysit," Christine added.

"There are too many kids," Victoria said.

"I can stay and help out. They probably will go to bed early and then I'll join you guys later," Abby said.

"I'll help too," Summer added. "I'll have Austin come over and we'll stay here once everyone is asleep."

Nick grinned and kissed his daughter on the head. "It's settled. We're all going out."

Victoria smiled. "Count me in."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the Underground.

"Is it bringing back memories?" Liz asked.

He nodded. "I was a bartender here when I first came to town."

Everyone filtered in and Noah and Mariah went behind the bar and started making some drinks. Once everyone had a drink in their hand, Nick made a toast.

"To friends and family. Not everyone is going to get or like us, but as long as we have each other, who needs them."

Jason shook his head and everyone laughed.

"Like you can do better….."

Victoria grinned. "To my new brother and my slightly used faux brother, I'm thankful for the both of you. Dylan welcome to the family and Jason you'll always have a place in our hearts."

Jason smiled and they touched glasses.

Nikki smiled as she sipped on some sparkling cider. She watched As, Dylan, Jason, and Nick interacted and couldn't help but feel thankful.

Avery walked in and Nikki moaned lightly. She was the last person anyone wanted to see.

Jason heard her and turned around.

Avery smiled at him. "I'm sorry. Is this a private party?"

Before Jason could respond, Nick pulled her to the side and told her why they were there.

"You know, maybe it's best that I leave," she said softly.

"Sorry. I think that would be for the best."

She saw Dylan and smiled. "Hello."

"Avery."

Georgie wondered who she was.

"It's good to see you. Do you have your memory back all the way?"

"For the most part."

She could tell that he was being distant with her. It made her sad that she wasn't able to connect with him again. "Well, I'm happy for you. Jason, it's good seeing you too."

Jason nodded and Avery left.

"That was uncomfortable," Nikki muttered.

"Who was she?" Georgie asked.

Dylan sighed. "That's a long story. I'll tell you later," he said before kissing her lightly.

Elizabeth walked over to Jason. "Are you okay?"

"Seeing her doesn't really bother me anymore."

Stitch kissed Victoria and then walked over to the guys. "You started without me."

Dylan smiled. "That will teach you to not be on time."

Stitch grinned. "I need a drink."

Jason walked over to the bar and got him a beer.

"Georgie, I have so many stories I can tell you about Dylan. Where should I start?" Stitch asked.

"You're really wrong you know that?" Dylan said.

Jason smiled. "If I had to take it, it's only fair that you do too."

"Is there an escape route in here?" Dylan asked pretending to look uncomfortable.

Nick chuckled. "Nope."

"Damn."

Georgie smiled. "Come on, let's go sit down," she said before dragging Stitch over to a table.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this trip," Dylan said, ruefully.

"Suck it up bro," Nick said, smiling.

Elizabeth grinned. "I want to hear this too."

About an hour later, Paul and Christine showed up.

"Everyone is sleeping," he told Nikki.

Christine went to get a drink.

"We got really lucky," he said, watching everyone at the table laugh.

"We did. Dylan is a great guy," Nikki said, smiling.

"I just wish we could spend more time with him."

"I have a feeling that once everything settles, we'll be able to see him more often."

Paul nodded.

They all talked and laugh for another couple of hours before people started filtering out. It was a good night for them all.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason, Dylan, Victor, and Johnny went to building where he was holding Helena and Victor C.

They went to the basement and Jason had to admire Victor. It was filled with different torture rooms and had a nice assortment of tools.

Victor could sense Jason's admiration. "I borrowed this space from a well known mob boss for the next few weeks or so. Money talks."

Jason smirked.

They walked into the room housing Helena and Johnny grinned. Her eyes were forced open and on every available surface were pictures of the Spencers and some video and audio of them as well. Jason chuckled. It was the best psychological warfare he had seen in ages. Just the sound of Lulu's shrieking would have done him in.

Victor smiled. "I thought it was appropriate."

Helena growled. "Turn it off," she demanded.

"Shut up you old bat," Johnny said.

Jason looked over at Victor. "I want to be alone with her."

Victor nodded. He really didn't want to know how sadistic Jason could be.

Dylan cleared his throat. "I want to stay."

Jason looked over at him. "You sure you can handle it?"

Dylan nodded. He had no illusions to who Jason was and he needed to get some revenge of his own.

Johnny looked at Victor. "Take me to the other room." He wanted to get a piece of the action.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked close to Helena. "It's tempting to just snap your neck but after everything you did to me and Dylan and the cruelty you showed Elizabeth, I want you to hurt for as long as I can keep you alive."

"Well—well, it would seem that I didn't banish all of your enforcer traits."

"Lucky you. I still have some very lethal memories."

Dylan smirked. "I can't wait to see you get what you have coming to you after you stripped me of my life."

"I did you a favor. Now you don't have to deal with all those pesky memories of what you did in the war."

Dylan looked over at Jason. "Can we tape her mouth shut?"

Jason smirked. He knew how he was finishing her off, but until then, he wanted her to feel the pain. He went over to the table and grabbed a knife and made several cuts into her feet. Helena tried not to yell as tears flowed down her cheeks. Jason grabbed some alcohol and poured it into her wounds and this time, Helena couldn't help it and she screamed. The pain was intense and she prayed that he would just put her out of her misery soon.

After a few minutes, she painfully begged him to let her go. "I will tell you who I've hired to finish you off. I'll give you both names. Just let me go and I promise I won't bother you again."

Dylan grinned. "Nice try, but that's not going to happen."

Victor had told Jason what Helena had said about more drama to come. He would never underestimate her, but he still wasn't sure she was telling the truth.

Jason attached some probes to her body.

"Allow me," Dylan said, walking over to the table. He pushed the button on the machine and Helena's body jolted from the electricity. Jason turned the machine up and watched as Helena writhed in pain. They did this on and off for a half hour, not letting her recover.

Johnny poked his head in. "I need you in the other room."

Jason nodded. "You got this?"

"Yes."

Jason left the room and followed Johnny to the next one. Victor C. was crying. Johnny had burned him with some acid to get him to talk.

"Please, I'll tell you anything."

Jason smirked. "Did you freeze anyone else?"

Victor C. nodded. "Stavros. There is a medical facility on the grounds of our property in Greece. There were some complications when we tried to thaw him before, so we left him in a frozen state."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Jason crossed his arms. "Helena implied that she has sent some people to hurt us. Who are they?"

When he didn't answer, Jason grabbed a knife and made cuts all over his stomach. "Pour some acid on him."

"No….no….." Victor C. was frantic. "Please don't. I'll tell you."

Jason held up his hand. "Talk."

"Lucky is one of them. Helena brainwashed him again and Edgar was going to implant a chip to make sure he was controlled."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure which property he's on but he might be in Ireland right now."

Victor C. was gasping for air and pain radiated down his arm.

"Where is the property in Ireland?"

Victor C. gritted his teeth and waited for the pain to subside. "Galway."

Johnny got on the phone and called Cody to have him get someone over there fast.

"Who is the other person?"

Victor C.'s body started to convulse and Jason muttered under his breath. There was nothing he could do as he watched the man have a heart attack and lose consciousness.

Johnny was watching. He ended the call. "Did you get the other person's name?"

"No."

"Fuck," Johnny muttered.


	52. Chapter 52 - The Queen's Demise

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you enjoying the buildup of Helena's demise! * Guest – the actor that is playing Jake on the show right now. Billy Miller. I switched the roles for him and Steve Burton. * Liasonluv – interesting guesses!

I suck because Cam's birthday was in May too. Grrrrr. I'm just going to pretend they celebrated before I started the fic. It gets harder and harder to figure out different ways to torture. I came up with it but my hubby told me what type to use (sometimes, I have to phone a friend).

Chapter 52 – The Queen's Demise

The fact that Helena would use Lucky to hurt Elizabeth after all he had done to her made Jason shake with anger. The bitch was going down. He needed her dead. There was no way she was going to talk anyway and he was done playing games with her.

He walked back to the other room.

Dylan looked over at him.

"Victor C. is dead. He had a heart attack."

Helena was in too much pain to care. She figured that if she got out of this situation, then it would just save her the time it would have taken to kill Victor herself.

"We know that she hired someone named Edgar to program Lucky to hurt Elizabeth. We also know that Stavros is frozen on their property in Greece."

Helena growled her displeasure.

"What about the other person?" Dylan asked.

"He had a heart attack before he could say."

Helena slightly smiled.

"Cassadine Island is going to have an unfortunate disaster and will be rubble by the time I'm finished with it. Stavros will be permanently put to rest. I haven't decided what I'm doing to Nikolas. At this point, I feel like he's quite capable of all the bad Cassadine traits. Letting him live would be dangerous."

Helena hissed. "He did nothing to you."

"He screwed with my family." At the very least, Jason would make sure he was penniless.

"A family you didn't give a shit about."

"Well I do now," Jason said. He looked over at Dylan. "You're not going to want to see this."

Dylan stared at Jason and decided to trust him. "Okay." He left the room and found Victor standing outside next to the car.

"Almost done?"

Dylan nodded. "Victor C. had a heart attack." He filled him in on the information that had been gathered and Victor made some quick calls.

"What about Helena?"

"Johnny and Jason are finishing her off now."

Victor sighed. "Good." He was aware of their plans and frankly, it was pretty gruesome.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason shot Helena with a drug.

"What are you giving me?"

"This is a pain killer. It won't take away all of the pain, but it will dull it so that you will stay alive longer."

Johnny smirked.

"What are you going to do to me?"

Jason smiled sinisterly. "I want it to be a surprise." He cut off her clothes until she was left in her underwear and then sprayed her with a sweet substance.

"What is that?"

Jason ignored her and continued to coat her entire body with it, finishing up with her face.

There was a compartment that looked like an empty recording sound room in the back, except it was all clear and a tube hooked into the back of it.

Johnny undid Helena's restraints and then grabbed her under her arms and pulled her off the table, dragging her to the room before throwing her inside.

She was weak. The room was small and she feebly stood up.

Jason nodded and Johnny flipped a switch and Helena heard the tube being activated. There was a loud hum at first and then Japanese giant hornets started flying into the small room. Helena screamed and swatted and crushed one, emitting a pheromone which alerted the other hornets that they were under attack and they started stinging Helena. She was panicking and screaming as the venom permeated her body. Mentally, she was breaking down and physically, the venom was starting to attack her nervous system and kidneys. There were so many and they were so big. The stinging sensation was relentless. She was starting to swell and was experiencing muscle weakness and the fluid was starting to build in her lungs making it hard for her to breathe. She was terrified and the painkiller was weakening as the pain inside her body increased tenfold.

Jason walked over to the glass and pushed a button so she could hear him. "That looks really painful. I hope in your last moments you realize all the pain and suffering you have caused during your sadistic life. I hope you rot in hell."

He turned as he heard her gurgle and walked out of the room followed by Johnny.

Victor watched as Jason got into the car. "Is she dead?"

Johnny sighed. "Almost." He was worried about Jason. He wasn't used to doing what he had just done anymore.

They got into the car and silently rode back to the ranch. On the way, they were notified by one of Victor's men that Helena had finally passed away. Victor took Jason around to a back door and Johnny and Dylan went in from the front.

Jason went up the stairs and slipped into his room and immediately stripped and got into the shower. He pressed his hands against the wall as the water cascaded down his body, trying to clear his mind.

Elizabeth watched a somber Dylan and Johnny walk inside. Johnny headed straight upstairs and Dylan started to as well but Liz stopped him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little traumatized but I'm fine."

She gave him a hug.

Georgie walked into the room and didn't say anything as Dylan went upstairs. "What's wrong?"

Liz didn't really want to say. "Give him a few minutes. I'm going to go check on Jason."

Liz ran upstairs and went into their room. She could hear the shower, so she stripped off her clothes and Jason jumped when she opened the shower curtains.

She slipped in front of him and held him. God he needed to feel her. Torturing someone was harder on him now, even though he knew that Helena deserved it. If they hadn't of stopped her, she would have never stopped until they were all destroyed.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"Is she gone?"

"Yes."

Liz was relieved. Helena needed to die. "Talk to me."

"I just—it was hard for me. I couldn't shut off my feelings entirely like I used to be able too."

She reached up and stroked his wet cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. She had to die." Regardless of his struggles, he wasn't sorry that he killed her. "Elizabeth, I have to tell you something."

Liz swallowed hard. "What is it?"

"She had someone brainwash Lucky again and he's going to come after you."

Liz closed her eyes and then looked up at Jason. "Do you know where he is?"

"I know the city where they were brainwashing him in, but not the exact location. Victor has some men in England. He's sending them over there. I'm just worried that they are already on the move."

"Jason, we may have to kill him to survive this."

He looked down at her. "Can you live with that?"

"Yes. I will do anything to protect our family. Lucky will not be Lucky anymore anyway. He has never been the same since the last time she brainwashed him. Did she tell you who the other person is?"

"No. Victor C. was about to tell us, but he had a heart attack before he got to it."

Liz laid her head on his chest. "We'll just have to be extra careful."

"I can't lose you," Jason said softly.

She looked up at him. "You won't." They kissed passionately and then she held him as the water streamed down their bodies, giving him strength.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dylan came out of the shower in a towel and was surprised to see Georgie sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and then sat down next to her and took her hand. "I will be."

"Is Helena gone?"

"Yes."

She laid her head against his arm and started to feel the emotions bubble up inside and didn't even realize she was crying.

"Georgie?"

He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly.

"I just—she purposely kept us away from our families. She has done so much harm. I just feel relieved that she's gone."

"Me too."

"Is Jason okay?" She realized that he probably pulled the trigger.

Dylan shrugged. "I think he's a little messed up. He's not the same person he was before." A messed up Jason was still scary but he knew that it had taken a toll on his friend. "We're still going to have to deal with Lucky and whoever else is working for Helena."

Georgie gripped him tightly. "I'm just glad she's gone. We'll all work together to end this and then we'll finally be free."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm really looking forward to that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Georgie walked out of the hallway the same time Jason walked out of his room. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He was surprised that she was being so emotional.

She pulled back and blushed. "Sorry."

He looked up at Dylan and then back down at her.

"Thank you. I know it was hard on you, but I'm so glad that she's gone."

Jason nodded, finally understanding. "Me too."

They went downstairs and sat in the living room.

Nikki noticed they were all kind of melancholy. "Well this just won't do," she muttered. Looking over at Elizabeth she made a face, "Anyone want to go get some coffee?"

Liz smiled, understanding what she was doing. "Sure."

Jason hadn't even heard her. "What?"

Nikki smiled. "We're going to go get some coffee."

He stood up and they all went outside and got into a large SUV. Victor had gone back to his office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sharon smiled when she saw them walk in. "Hey,"

Jason slightly smiled. "Got any MoCo blend?"

She grinned. "Of course, have a seat."

"I'll have some hot chocolate," Liz said.

"You got it."

They sat down and of course Avery walked in. She approached their table. "Hi. Um, Dylan, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Dylan sighed. He probably should have a conversation with her. He kissed Georgie's hand, "I'll be right back."

They went into the overflow room.

Sharon put some of the drinks down.

"Someone has got to tell me what is going on," Georgie said exasperatedly.

Sharon made a face and went to get some more drinks. Avery was not her favorite subject.

"Well, maybe you should explain," Nikki said before sipping her coffee.

Sharon put down the rest of the mugs on the table and sat down.

Jason cleared his throat, "Well, Avery and Dylan were involved while Avery was married. They fell in love and Avery got pregnant but she lost the baby."

Georgie was surprised.

"They separated and that is when Dylan went off to war." Jason took a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"So, she thought you were Dylan and you two were involved?" Georgie asked.

Jason nodded. "Yes, but her husband Joe, came back to town and he was a real jackass. I broke up with her and then after that, found out I wasn't Dylan."

Georgie made a face and then took a sip of coffee. "Should I worry?"

Jason smirked. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about at all."

Georgie looked over at the overflow room, but she couldn't see them. Hopefully, Avery wouldn't try to worm her way back into Dylan's life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dylan sat back in his chair. "What do you want?"

She looked away. It was hard to get used to his new face. "Is this how it's going to be now?"

"You have to admit, this is really awkward."

"Beyond awkward, but that doesn't mean that I've stopped caring about you. I loved you and I mourned you, thinking that you were dead."

Dylan sighed. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, but I'm not the same person."

She studied him again. "I know that. Neither am I. But, you still mean something to me."

"I did love you Avery, but you chose to go back to Joe. And you did again when you thought that Jason was me."

"It was a mistake both times. It was the guilt."

"I know what guilt can do. Look, we're never going to get back what we had and frankly, I'm happy with Georgie."

"She seems really nice."

"She is and I'm falling in love with her." He watched her face fall. "I didn't say that to hurt you, but you need to know that there is no chance for us. I'm building a life with Georgie and she's the only woman that I want."

Avery nodded. "Then I'm happy for you. You've been through a lot. I know you'll be visiting from time to time and I really don't want it to be awkward. Can we at least be nice to each other?"

Dylan gazed at her for a moment. He had loved Avery and honestly had thought at one time she was the one. Looking at her now, he could see the cracks and he wondered if they ever would have stood a chance. "Okay. I don't want it to be awkward either."

She softly smiled. "Good. So, how's Port Charles?"

Dylan smiled. "I love it there. I'm going into business with Jason and some others. It's not something I'm used to, but I'm up for the challenge."

"Well, I think you can do anything that you put your mind too. Good luck and if you ever need a lawyer…."

Dylan smirked. "I know who to call."

She stood up and Dylan did as well. Avery took his hand as Georgie watched. "Take care Dylan. I'm glad that you're happy and that you are embracing your new family."

Dylan smiled. "Thanks."

She walked out the side door and Dylan walked back towards the table. He noticed the look on Georgie's face and tried not to smile. She was jealous and she looked really hot.

"Everything okay?" Nikki asked as he sat down.

"We called a truce. She understands that I'm with Georgie and that I'm happy." He took Georgie's hand and she slightly smiled.

"So I don't have to kick her ass?" Georgie asked.

Nikki almost choked on her coffee and they all laughed.

Elizabeth handed her a tissue as Sharon got up to help a customer.

"You and Sharon seemed to be getting along," Jason said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "I still am not her biggest fan, but Faith is happy and she seems to be thriving and taking her meds. Maybe running the coffee shop was good for her and gave her some focus other than my family."

"Well, I'm glad that you're being civil. She's been through a lot and compared to lots of people in this town, she's really not that bad."

Nikki made a face and Jason laughed. Some things just never changed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That evening, they all went to the pool at the Athletic Club. Jason could barely keep his eyes off of Elizabeth. She looked really hot in her little green bikini and sarong. Abby, Mariah, and Ashley sat back and took in all the hot men. Johnny, Jason, Dylan, and Stitch were looking mighty fine.

Jason took off his shirt and then tugged at Liz's sarong and threw it on the lounge chair before sweeping her up into his arms.

"You wouldn't dare."

Nick grinned. "If he doesn't, I will."

Jason smiled and took a few steps towards the pool and then Nick shoved them in as Elizabeth screamed.

Dylan grabbed Georgie and threw her in and then jumped in after her.

Victoria plopped down in a lounge chair. "Alright, who are you gossiping about?"

Ashley grinned.

"She's lusting after Jason," Abby said.

Mariah smirked. "Who wouldn't?"

Sharon chuckled. He was a beautiful man.

"I thought he was my brother. It's just all kinds of wrong," Victoria said making a face.

They laughed.

Jason pulled Elizabeth into him as he kept them afloat.

"I can't believe that you did that."

He smiled. "You looked hot."

She smirked. "I'll get you back for that."

He gave her a sultry look. "I'll look forward to it."

Ashley shivered. "Oh come on. Did you see that look?"

Victoria made a face and Abby, Mariah, and Sharon laughed.


	53. Chapter 53 – Home

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Helena's demise and the down time! * kcke2pen – rofl I would cheer Georgie on!

Chapter 53 – Home

Abby jumped into the pool and swam over to Jason and Elizabeth. "Hey,"

Jason smiled. "What's up?"

"I know this is a really weird request, but I would be forever in your debt if you get out of the pool, walk over to my mother, pick her up, and then deposit her into the deep end."

Liz laughed. "Seriously?"

Abby nodded. "Jason, I am begging you."

He grinned. "You sure she isn't carrying any weapons?"

Abby laughed. "I'm positive."

Dylan chuckled as Stitch shook his head.

Jason looked over at them and Stitch shrugged.

"I say you go for it," Nick said, swimming up to him.

"Always the instigator," Jason said before looking over at Elizabeth.

She smiled. "I don't care."

Abby grinned. "You're awesome."

Stitch dunked Abby and they all started horsing around. Jason swam to the little end and got out and walked around the pool like he was going to jump in and at the last second, he turned and looked at Ashley.

She was surprised. "Hi Jason."

Jason smiled. "Hi Ashley. How are you?"

"Fine."

Mariah put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh.

"You have something on your face."

She frowned and touched her cheek. "Where?"

He walked towards her. "Right there..." He grabbed her as Ashley squealed and then picked her up.

"What are you doing?"

He walked towards the pool as everyone cheered him on.

She was gripping him tightly. "Don't you dare?"

Jason smiled and pretended to put her down so she'd relax a little, and then switched it up and tossed a shocked Ashley in. He turned and looked at Victoria as a sputtering Ashley surfaced.

Abby was laughing hysterically and Ashley glared at her.

"You put him up to that didn't you?"

Abby hid behind Nick.

"Don't even think about it," Victoria said, glaring at Jason.

He smiled. "You look like you need to cool off," he said, walking towards her.

She got up and tried to run but he was faster. He grabbed her and picked her up and tossed her in as Nick cheered.

Jason jumped in after her and swam towards the group. "You're not mad are you?"

Ashley gave him a look but couldn't stay mad. "You all suck."

They laughed and Victoria hopped on Jason's back and he easily tossed her towards Stitch who was laughing.

Johnny snuck up behind Sharon and picked her up and tossed her in as well.

Mariah pushed him in and then brushed her hands together before sitting down as Elizabeth cheered.

"That is why I traded you in for Dylan," Victoria said, pretending to be mad.

Jason laughed and gave her a hug. They all played around for a while before venturing home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monday swung around way too quickly. There was no sign of Lucky in Ireland but they had found the facility. The plan was to go home and beef up their security. They needed to make sure that Lucky got nowhere near Elizabeth or the kids.

Victor had everyone over and they barbecued as the kids ran around and played. Jason didn't realize how much he had missed Genoa City.

Victoria walked up to him. "I'm sad you guys are going back."

He sighed. "I know. I had a great time and Cam and Jake love the ranch."

She smiled. "They are welcome here any time you know."

"I do. I'll try to come visit here and there. And you and the kids are always welcome to come visit us," he said taking Johnny from her.

She smiled. "I'll have to take you up on that someday."

Jason went over and sat down next to Liz and Johnny became fascinated with her necklace and Jason handed him over.

"Did you get baby jacked?" Nick asked sitting down.

"Yup."

Nick smiled. "Happens to me all the time."

Jake ran up to them and handed Nick a football. "Uncle Nick play with me."

Nick smiled. "Alright squirt. Let's go."

Cam took his place.

"How's it going?" Jason asked.

Cam smiled. "Good. Victor let me sit on the horse."

Jason smiled. "Cool."

"Can we get one mom?"

Liz looked over at him like he was crazy and Jason and Cam laughed making Johnny laugh as well.

"Yeah Elizabeth, why can't he have one?" Nick asked.

Liz shook her head. "Hold him," she said giving Johnny back to Jason. She ran up behind Nick and jumped on his back. Jake laughed and tried to tackle him too and then Faith and Cam jumped him too. Finally, they all fell in a mess of tangled limbs and bodies. Liz was laughing hard as Nick spit out some grass.

Victor chuckled.

"You're just going to stand there and watch them jump me?" Nick asked his dad.

"You're on your own son. I know better than to get in the middle of that."

Liz tried to get up and Nick pulled her back down and tickled her and Jake couldn't resist and joined in. Liz was laughing so hard tears were falling down her face.

Nikki laughed at their antics.

Jason got up and laid Johnny on top of Elizabeth and she lifted him up and he laughed and drooled. Nick took him and tossed high into the air.

"Thank God I have good insurance," Victoria said, shaking her head.

They all ate and laughed and had a good time before the Port Charles contingent had to catch a ride to the airport.

Nikki tearfully said goodbye.

"Promise it won't be long," Dylan said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Later mom."

Nikki smiled. "Later son."

Victor shook his hand and then Jason's. Liz gave both of them a hug and Nikki gave Jake and Cam a big hug as well. They boarded the plane and got settled.

Nikki watched the plane take off. "I miss them already."

Victor kissed the top of her head. "Come on. Let's go home."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Alexis brought Danny back.

"How's my birthday boy?" Liz asked.

Danny smiled. "I'm this many," he said holding up three fingers.

Liz smiled. "I know." She kissed him on the head.

Jason picked him up and gave him a big hug. "Happy Birthday."

Danny smiled and laid his head on Jason's shoulder. He had missed his dad.

"Did you see your mommy?" Liz asked.

Danny nodded. "I got hugs."

Liz smiled. "Hugs are the best."

Danny held out his arms and Liz took him from Jason and gave Danny a big hug.

"That was a good one."

Danny nodded.

Alexis smiled. "Well, I know he's in good hands."

Jason followed her to the door. "How is Sam?"

"I think seeing Danny was good for her. She seemed a little more like herself. I think she's making progress."

"Good."

Alexis touched Jason's arm. "You're a good man Jason. I know I've given you a hard time in the past, but you are good with Danny and I'm glad you and Sam will be able to co-parent without a lot of drama."

"Thank you and I'm glad too."

She left and Jason went back into the living room. Jake was telling Danny all about the weekend.

"Dad, are we having a party for Danny?"

Jason smiled. "On Saturday we will."

"Bouncy?" Danny asked.

Jason chuckled. "Yes."

Liz had already texted everyone.

The Newmans couldn't come this time, but they had plenty of family and friends around.

The boys cheered and then ran upstairs to tell Cam who had just gotten home from school.

Liz smiled.

Michael walked into the house and Liz gave him a hug.

"I missed you. How are you doing?"

Michael sat down. "I'm okay. I missed you guys too. Dad is at the mansion recovering. Kevin is going to start some sessions with him tomorrow."

Jason nodded. He was glad. AJ needed to talk it out and find a way to forgive himself. "What about you?"

"I've been talking to a counselor and I went to a few meetings."

"I'm really proud of you Michael."

Liz cleared her throat. "Have you spoken to your mom?"

"A little bit. I just need some time you know? Surprisingly, she is being good."

Liz nodded. "She loves you and I think that she gets you need some space. How is Josslyn?"

Michael chuckled. "She's back at school. I don't think there is any more room on her cast to sign and she's milking it."

Liz smiled.

"They are letting Morgan out tomorrow. Sloane said the jail is overcrowded. I honestly think he wants Morgan to screw up so he can really nail him."

"Sounds like Sloane," Liz said.

"He's going into the business. Duke agreed to mentor him. I think he figured at least maybe he could protect Morgan that way."

Jason sighed. "He'll have to find his own way, just like you did."

"I know. I'll worry, but it's his decision."

"How is operation take down Nikolas going?" Liz asked.

Michael smiled. "Great. We will be meeting with the board on Friday. Can you come?"

Jason nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks. I know it's the last thing you want to do, but I'm looking forward to seeing Nikolas's face when the rug is ripped from under him."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

"Will you come to Danny's birthday party?"

Michael smiled. "Sure. Can I bring Josslyn?"

"I have no problem with that," Liz said.

"And one more thing. I've been seeing Sabrina and I want to know if she's welcome here."

Liz sighed.

"Look, I know she did some bad things because she lost it, but she's fighting to get her life back."

Jason had no idea what they were talking about.

"It just reminds me of Sam. I get that people make mistakes. God knows I've made a lot, but what Sabrina did was disturbing."

Michael sighed. "I know. She's a good person though and I think you know that. Look, if you don't want her here…."

Liz held up her hands. "I'll deal with it. I don't hate her Michael but I do know she's been doing a lot better. And if she's helping you find yourself again then I'll try not to judge."

Michael got up and then pulled Liz to her feet and hugged her. "You know, you're kind of an inspiration to me."

Liz pulled back and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because you've been through so much, but now you're happy and in love. I want that too."

Liz smiled. "You're already on your way."

Jason slightly smiled. He was proud of them both.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alexis studied her daughter before approaching her. "Molly, what's wrong? You've been acting kind of strange lately."

Molly looked up. "Nothing's wrong. Are we going to Danny's party on Saturday?"

Alexis nodded. "Of course. Did you have other plans?"

"No. I was supposed to go stay with my dad but I cancelled. I'm going to go lay down."

Alexis watched her walk away wondering what she had missed. Did something happen that was making her daughter shut off?

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny sat on a stool at Kelly's and ordered a sandwich. It was good to be able to move around the cabin freely. Sonny was gone so the threat against his life was dead too.

Carly walked up to the counter and then did a double take. "Johnny O'Brien?"

Johnny looked over at her. "Carly Benson."

"Wow. I thought you were—"

"—six feet under?"

Carly nodded.

"Let's just say Helena had other ideas."

"Wow, you too?"

Johnny nodded.

She grabbed her drink. "Well, welcome back."

"Thanks."

She walked away and Johnny finished eating. He got off his stool and ran right into Jordan who wasn't have a good day. Shawn was gone and then break up wasn't pretty. She dropped her purse and Johnny picked it up and handed it to her.

"Sorry about that."

Her head tilted. "I haven't seen you around here."

"I used to be but Helena froze me and now I'm back."

Jordan was surprised. "Wow. So, you are another one of her victims."

Johnny thought she was beautiful. "Yes. I'm Johnny O'Brien he said holding out his hand."

Jordan smiled. "I'm Jordan Ashford."

"It's very nice to meet you."

She smiled and grabbed her phone. "Commissioner Ashford."

He watched her curiously as she answered and then ended the call.

"So, are you going to stick around here?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes. I'm going into business with Jason Morgan."

Her stance immediately changed. "So you're in the mob?"

"I used to be before I was frozen, but this is legit. I have no desire to be in that business anymore and neither does Jason."

Jordan relaxed a little. "Well, I'm glad that you have resisted the urge to go back." She grabbed her lunch. "Sorry, but I have to get back to the station."

"I look forward to running into you again."

Jordan slightly smiled. The accent was cute. "Likewise."

Johnny grinned. "I've still got it," he said before throwing a tip onto the counter and heading back to the compound.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Maxie watched Georgie walk inside the restaurant. She waved and Georgie smiled and walked towards the table.

"Hey," she said sitting down.

Maxie wasn't seeing Georgie as often as she liked and that didn't make her a happy camper. She studied her sister.

"What?"

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

Georgie rolled her eyes. "Not even you can ruin my mood."

Maxie's mouth dropped open. "Did you do it with Dylan?"

Georgie grinned and Maxie just sat there stunned.

Felicia walked up and kissed Georgie on the head. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi mom."

"What's wrong with you?" she asked Maxie.

Maxie got a devilish look in her eye.

"Nothing, she's just being Maxie. Can I have lemonade?"

Felicia smiled. "Coming right up."

Georgie glared at her sister. "Were you going to tell?"

Maxie pursed her lips. "Maybe."

"You're such a bitch."

Maxie's mouth dropped open again.

"Seriously, it's none of mom's business who I am sleeping with."

"You've barely known him."

"I've known him longer than your usual five minute turn around."

Maxie gasped. "What the hell have you done with my sister?"

Felicia heard the outburst and looked over at Mac. "Should we go over there?"

"Only if we need to clean up," Mac muttered.

"You're looking at her, but if you think your old tactics are going to work then you need to think again." Georgie crossed her arms across her chest and sat back.

"Fine, I won't tell them. How was it?"

Georgie didn't answer her right away but then leaned forward. "It was fucking fantastic and that's all I'm going to say."

Maxie smirked. "Calm down Georgie. I'll keep your secret. I hope you used birth control."

"What happens inside my vagina is not up for general discussion."

Felicia almost spilled her drink. "Um, here," she said, putting it down and rushing off.

Both girls busted out laughing.

"I can't believe she heard that," Georgie said as she blushed.

Maxie snorted. "That was classic. Oh my God, I will remember that moment forever."

Max watched Felicia down a shot and frowned. "What the hell?"

"Truce?" Maxie asked holding out her hand.

"Why the hell not." Georgie said shaking it.


	54. Chapter 54 – Being Supportive

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Interesting theories you have.

Chapter 54 – Being Supportive

Jason finished arranging for Cassadine Island in Greece to be decimated and then went back upstairs to help Liz with dinner. He walked into the kitchen and smiled as he watched her dance around as she cooked. Salsa music was playing and every once in a while, Michael would stop cutting and spin her around.

"Dance," Danny said, looking up Liz.

She twirled him around and Danny clapped.

"My turn," Jake said.

Michael chuckled as Liz did a silly dance and Jake tried to mimic her.

Cam was cracking up.

Johnny slipped behind her and then spun and dipped her.

"You're just so smooth O'Brien."

He grinned and let her go. "That's what she said."

Liz laughed. "You've been catching up on movies haven't you?"

He chuckled. "Yup."

To Jason's shock, Francis got off his stool. "Let me show you how it's really done." He did some elaborate moves and Jake and Danny cheered as Liz laughed and tried to keep up with him.

"Damn Francis, are you taking dance lessons?" Johnny asked.

"I was dating someone on the island and let's just say she had great moves."

Liz laughed. "You can teach me more later," she said going back to her sauté pan.

Feeling Jason's presence, she looked over at the doorway and smiled. "Hey."

Everyone looked over at him.

Jake ran to his dad and pulled him into the kitchen. "Dance daddy."

Liz grinned. "Your father doesn't like to dance."

"Why not? It's fun," Jake said.

Cam grinned. "Yeah dad, why not."

Jason was floored for a moment and then smiled because Cam had called him dad without even realizing it. Francis grinned. He loved that Jason was finally happy.

"Yeah Jason, manly men don't mind dancing," Johnny said mischievously.

Jason glared at him and he felt Liz grab his hips and move them and he chuckled.

Jake grabbed his hands. "Spin me dad."

Jason spun him around.

"Move like this," Jake said trying to shake his hips like his mom.

Liz busted up laughing as did everyone else. The look on Jason's face was priceless.

Georgie grinned and ran into the kitchen. "Yeah Jason, I want to see you move like that."

Jason smirked and grabbed Georgie and spun her around.

"Me next," Danny said.

Georgie picked him up and dipped him, making Danny laugh. Dylan grinned.

Liz looked up, "Oh no, you're not getting out of this." She grabbed Dylan and dragged him into the kitchen and Georgie yelled, "Dylan sandwich."

They danced around him and the boys joined in too. Dylan was cracking up as he watched Jason escape.

"You're a lucky man," Francis said with a big grin on his face.

"Don't I know it," Jason said.

"You know, some dance lessons wouldn't hurt," Francis added.

Jason turned and gave him a look. "That's never gonna happen. From what I hear, Monica made me and AJ take lessons before someone's wedding. Thank God for memory loss."

Francis laughed.

The timer went off and Liz stopped dancing and checked her roast. "Alright, grab some dishes and silverware and dance over to the table. Dinner is almost ready."

The guys grabbed what was needed and headed into the dining room with big smiles on their faces.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up the next morning and looked up at Jason who was still asleep and smiled. She rarely woke up before him so it was a treat to get to watch him. He moved onto his back and Liz notice the tent in the covers and smiled wickedly.

Carefully, she pulled the covers back and then freed Jason from his boxers and licked her lips before grabbing his base tightly and sucking on his head. Jason's body jolted as Liz began to suck and pump him. He moaned and started to thrust as Liz took him all in. She squeezed his balls and Jason's eyes snapped open. He watched her for a moment with a smirk on his face as she eagerly pleasured him. When she started to hum, he breathed out her name and he lightly began to thrust again.

They heard the kids on the monitor.

"Come baby," Liz said, knowing they didn't have time for anything else.

She stepped up her game, taking him down her throat and Jason knew he couldn't hold on much longer, even if he wanted too.

She squeezed his sac again and then her finger slipped down touched into his perineum zone, catching him off guard, and Jason let out a loud moan as his hips bucked and he found his release.

Liz continued to suck until Jason body settled down and then she looked up at him.

"That was so good," Jason said looking at her like he wanted to return the favor.

Liz grinned. "I'm glad you liked it." She was wet, but duty called. "You can make it up to me later."

Jason smiled. "Definitely.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane brought over some papers for Jason to sign. She watched him scrawl his name and then smiled. "It's official. You are now the proud owner of the coffee warehouse.

Jason smiled. "Great."

Duke was very fair about the money involved and it actually saved him some cash to give Jason the warehouse.

"I already submitted the adoption paperwork. We should hear back soon."

"Good," Jason said.

"As soon as you decide on the name for the business, I can print out the contracts for Dylan, Johnny, and Francis so they can read them over."

Jason sighed. "I've been giving it some thought."

Diane smiled. "It's hard isn't it?"

"What's hard?" Liz asked.

"Coming up with a name for the business," Jason said.

Liz thought for a moment but was drawing a blank.

"I was thinking about using a combination of the kid's names."

Liz smiled. "That would be nice."

"Jacan Industries."

Diane pursed her lips. "Not bad."

"We can name the restaurant something different. I'll leave that up to you and Georgie. I think I'm going to move the offices and open everything up so that you can have more space."

Liz smiled.

Diane smiled. "Now that is up my alley. I can help if you like."

Jason smiled.

"I would love that Diane," Liz said.

"Good, I'll work on a sketch and see if you guys like it." She was already familiar with the locale. Decorating to Diane was like painting for Liz. "Alright, I'm off to court. By the way, will you need me for the ELQ meeting on Friday?"

"Just be on standby and it should be fine."

She waved and left.

"So, when are we going to do this?" Jason asked looking at her ring.

Liz grinned. "Do this huh? I don't know—maybe July?"

Jason smiled. "That's right around the corner."

"Want to have it here?"

"It's my favorite place to spend time with my family. Sounds good to me."

"We can have a tent out back. I'm not planning on it being elaborate. I want the ceremony to be short and sweet and the partying to be epic fun."

Jason smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"So, I know we're not supposed to be out and about, but Epiphany texted me and said that some of the staff is getting together at the floating rib on Friday night and she invited us. Dylan and Georgie can come too."

Jason thought for a moment. "We'd have to have a lot of guards."

"That's fine. As long as the tequila is flowing, I don't think anyone else will mind."

Liz had been really patient about sticking close to the house. His only concern was Lucky, but there is no way he'd be able to get inside. The guards would see to that.

"Alright, one night out seems reasonable. Tell her to keep it to herself that we will be attending."

Liz clapped. "I'm so excited. I need to go figure out what I'm wearing."

Jason grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. "Kiss first."

She kissed him thoroughly, making him moan.

"Damn baby," Jason said.

Liz grinned and got up. "You still owe me one."

Jason smiled. "Trust me, I've been thinking about it all day."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cam went down into the basement where Jason was trying to figure some logistics for the business.

"Hey Cam. How was school?"

Cam frowned. "How did you know it was me?"

Jason looked up and put his pen down. "The way that you walk."

Cam smirked. "School was okay."

"Are the kids still picking on you?"

"Not as much."

"Good."

"I think a girl at school likes me, likes me."

Jason smiled at his expression. "Really?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah but she's kind of pushy."

"Are we talking about Emma?"

Cam laughed. "No, but Emma stopped talking to me today. I think she's jealous."

"Sounds like you have quite a situation on your hands."

"What do I do?"

Jason thought for a moment. "Well, Emma has had it rough the last couple of months. She might think you're abandoning her so she's trying to protect herself. You're going to have to reassure her that you're still her friend. Do you like this other girl?"

Cam shrugged. "She's okay I guess. It's Josslyn."

Jason was surprised. He thought Cam was still too young to be even thinking about girls in that way. He was just finishing up fifth grade. School would be finished in another week or so. "I see. Well Cam, I think you are too young for a girlfriend in that way. Just have fun and make friends. Relationships are complicated enough and besides that, your mother and I started out as friends and I think that is why we always cared so much about each other. You don't even seem like you want to be more than friends with either of them anyway."

Cam nodded. "I just do what they tell me to do mostly."

Jason laughed. "What do you think having a girlfriend means?" He wanted to see where Cam's head was at.

Cam thought for a moment. "Holding hands and kissing and stuff."

"Did Josslyn tell you that?"

Liz was sitting on the stairs listening and was trying hard not to laugh at Jason's tone. She could tell that Cam had thrown him for a loop.

"Yeah."

Jason's eyes narrowed. Josslyn was too fast for her own good. "Listen, there is no way your mom is going to be okay with you kissing and stuff at your age. Life goes by fast enough. You don't have to rush into something you're not ready for just because someone else wants to."

Cam nodded. "Okay. If Josslyn gets pushy, can I tell her that my dad said no?"

Jason chuckled. "Sure. Tell her she can talk to me if she has a problem with it."

Cam grinned. Josslyn could be a little scary sometimes. "Thanks dad," he said getting up.

Liz got up and ran back into the kitchen.

Jason followed him upstairs and then joined Elizabeth. He came up behind her. "I know you were there."

She started to laugh.

"You could have helped."

"He wanted to talk to you."

"If you girls weren't so fast…."

Liz smacked him on the arm. "I can't help it that Joss is taking after her mother. What is she ten?" There was no way in hell that Liz was going to let that relationship happen.

Jason shrugged. "I've decided we're not having a girl."

Liz gave him a look. "I'm going to tell you right now, if you knock me up with another boy, there will be hell to pay."

Jason grinned. "You're so hot." The thought of knocking her up was making him hard.

"Meet me in the room in fifteen minutes. I'll show you how hot I am."

Jason kissed her neck. "I'm there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

An hour later, Elizabeth was panting as she tried to catch her breath. Jason was on the floor, partially covering her body as he tried to calm his breathing.

"That was insane," Liz said as her body still trembled. She wasn't even sure how they ended up on the floor. "Have you been working out?" His stamina was incredible.

Jason grinned. "I guess you just bring out the animal in me."

"Jesus, I don't think I can walk."

He lifted his head and met her gaze. "So no round two?"

She looked at him like he was crazy and Jason laughed. "God I love you."

He moved so he could kiss her.

"I love you more," she said right before he kissed her lips. His tongue danced inside her mouth making her moan. He sucked her lip between his and then laid wet kisses down her neck. "I can never get enough of you."

His teeth raked against her skin and Elizabeth moaned. "Jason…"

"Yes baby," he said before lightly biting her nipple.

"If we're going to do it again, I'm going to need a bath."

His head shot up, "Did I really hurt you?"

She smiled. "Only in the best way possible, but I'm a little sore."

He looked up at her with concern. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He went into the bathroom and ran some hot water into the tub and put some bubble bath in it before picking her up off the floor and placing her into it.

"Oh my God that feels so good," she said as the jets pounded against her skin.

He got on his knees and grabbed a loofah and washed her body.

She looked up at him with hooded eyes. "Thank you."

Jason nodded. "You need to tell me if I'm hurting you."

"At the time, I didn't notice."

He smirked and then leaned over and kissed her. She moaned as he kissed her deeply and began to stroke her clit. In no time, she came undone and looked up at him.

"I love you baby. I'm going to wash up and then check on the boys."

"Wait, I thought we were going for round two?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "You need a break. Relax for a bit."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he said softly before grabbing a washcloth and filling the sink with water.

She closed her eyes and relaxed as he quickly cleaned up and then got dressed. Her man was a keeper.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked out onto the back porch and realized Georgie was sitting there. "Hey, why are you out here by yourself?"

Georgie blushed and put down her Ipad. It was a gift from Mac and her mom.

"I might need your help."

Liz sat down. "What's up?"

Georgie suddenly felt nineteen again and was a little embarrassed. "I want to get the birth control shot, but I don't want to get it from G.H."

Liz understood. "It's probably good that you have an exam too."

"Yeah."

"Well, I know of a clinic that is not too far from here. The boys are taking a nap. Do you want to go now?"

"Really?"

Liz nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem. I'll just have Jason keep an eye on the kids and we'll take Cody and Johnny."

Georgie blushed again.

"They won't tell or try to make you feel uncomfortable. Does Dylan know?"

"No."

"It's okay. It's not like I have those kinds of discussions with Jason."

Georgie grinned at the thought and Liz chuckled.

"I'll go get Johnny."

Liz walked to his cottage and knocked on the door. It was partially open, so she pushed it open. Johnny was looking out the window, completely lost in thought. "Johnny?"

He jumped and looked over at her. "I didn't hear you knock."

"I noticed. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Liz touched his arm. "No you're not. Talk to me."

He sighed and sat down.

Liz could tell he was trying to hold back his emotions.

"I was doing some research, trying to find out where my mom is and unfortunately, I guess she passed away a few years ago. She was in an accident."

Liz grabbed his hands. "I'm so sorry."

"She died thinking I was dead."

Liz hugged him.

Johnny closed his eyes and hugged her back.

She looked up at him and touched his face. "You sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "I will be. Why did you come looking for me?"

"I need to take Georgie for a checkup to a clinic nearby. I was wondering if you would go with us."

"If it's okay with Jason, I'll go."

She smiled. "Call Cody. I'm going to go sweet talk my fiancé."

Johnny shook his head as he watched her go.


	55. Chapter 55 – Problem Solving

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You guys make me smile! I looked up Jordan on you tube and uh, I'm just not feeling her. I don't like her voice or her really. What a bummer. I don't know what to do with Johnny now. I am bringing someone back next chapter (not sure for how long) but she used to annoy me. Maybe I'll have to try to write her different. * kikimoo – Keep that in mind re: Johnny. There's more to that story. Stay tuned.

Chapter 55 – Problem Solving

Jason looked up and smiled. "What's up?"

"Two things, one, maybe you could go have a beer with Johnny later. He found out his mom passed away a couple of years ago and I think he could use one."

"Okay." He pulled her onto his lap. "What else?"

"I need to go out for a couple of hours with Georgie. Johnny said he would take us and he's calling Cody."

"May I ask what for?" He was still leery about them being in public.

"Um, it's kind of a girl thing."

Jason frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, it's not for me. It's for her."

"Alright, just be careful and make sure you stick to Johnny."

She kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"Dylan should be back soon. I'll have him watched the kids while I go pick up Cameron."

It's not something he did every day but he wanted Cam to know that it's something he doesn't mind doing.

Liz smiled. "I'm sure he'll love that."

Usually, his guards brought him home.

She gave him a kiss and then left with Georgie.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled up to Cam's school and he saw him sitting on the grass by himself looking sad.

He beeped his horn and Cam looked up and grabbed his things and got in the car.

"What's wrong?"

"I tried to tell Josslyn that I couldn't date her and she yelled at me and then kissed me."

Jason made a face. "Then what happened?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Well, Emma saw the whole thing and she started to cry and ran out. Her mom came and got her after lunch."

Jason was glad that he couldn't remember if he had experienced this kind of drama at Cam's age. "What did you say to Josslyn?"

"That she couldn't kiss me without asking my permission."

Jason smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. "I see. I take it she wasn't very happy about that."

"No. She's not speaking to me, which isn't so bad."

Jason bit his lip. His bluetooth activated and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Jason, it's Patrick."

"Hey."

"Robin just dropped Emma off and she won't talk to me. Any chance you can ask Cam what is wrong?"

Cam groaned.

"He's right here. I'm going to swing by on our way home."

"Alright."

Jason looked over at Cam. "Okay heartbreaker, I think you and Emma need to talk."

Cam started to feel sick to his stomach. "I never want to date. It's too much trouble."

Jason chuckled. "I have a feeling that's going to change in a few years."

"I doubt it."

"I'm going to remember this conversation at your wedding."

Cam gagged. "No way. I'm living with you and mom forever."

Jason laughed. "You think so?"

Cam nodded his head definitely. The girls were driving him crazy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pulled into Patrick's driveway. The guards parked across the street. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Cam got out of the car and they walked up to the door.

Patrick opened. "Hey, come on in."

They went inside and sat down.

"So, what is going on with my daughter?"

Cam sighed. "She's jealous because Josslyn likes me, likes me."

Patrick frowned. "What the hell?"

Jason chuckled. "I told him he's too young to have a girlfriend and to tell her that I said no."

"I did and then she told me that we can keep it a secret and she kissed me right when Emma walked up."

Patrick looked over at Jason. "He's got game."

Jason shook his head. "I told Cam that Emma had been through a lot in the last few months and she probably just needs some reassurance."

Patrick sighed. "Can I trust you to go up there and straighten this out?"

Cam nodded. "Yeah."

He went upstairs and Patrick stared at Jason.

"What?"

"You better put him on lock down or something. If you confront Carly, I want to be there. Please."

Jason smirked. He pulled out his phone and called Carly.

"Jason?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You have that tone in your voice. What did I do now?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Is Josslyn with you?"

Now Carly was confused. "She's in her room."

"Listen, you need to have a talk with her. She kissed Cam today."

Carly frowned. "What? It was probably just innocent. They are friends."

"It was not innocent. She told Cam she was his girlfriend and there would be kissing and stuff."

Carly's mouth dropped open.

"When he told her that I said no to all of that, she told him they could see each other in secret and kissed him."

There was completely silence.

"Carly?"

"I'm here. I'll talk to her."

"Thank you."

Jason ended the call.

Patrick grinned. "That is what you call Karma."

Jason chuckled. "True."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Cam sat on Emma's bed.

"Go away."

"Do you really want me too?"

She scrunched her face up and crossed her arms.

"Emma, I'm sorry about Josslyn. You know how bossy she is. I told her that I'm not allowed to have a girlfriend and she kissed me."

Emma didn't say anything but her features softened.

"Look, we're friends and I like hanging around with you. I don't want that to change. Don't let Josslyn ruin that."

Emma sat up and her eyes welled up. "My mom left, then Sabrina, and Sam. I thought you were going to leave me too."

"Never. We'll always be friends!"

She smiled and hugged him.

"It's going to okay Emma. I promise."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason and a tired Cam walked into the house and Liz walked up to her son and gave him a big hug. Georgie had gotten her prescription and exam and they had gotten everything done quickly.

"You look like you needed that."

Cam nodded. "Thanks mom. I'm going to go do my homework."

Liz watched him walk upstairs and turned to Jason. "What happened?"

"Josslyn happened."

Liz groaned. "What did Carly Jr. do now?"

Jason smirked. "She wouldn't take no for an answer and kissed Cam right as Emma walked up."

"They are around ten years old and they are more dramatic than most adults. What the hell?"

"I know."

"So Emma got her feelings hurt?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah but I guess Cam smoothed it over. I'm so proud of him."

Liz smiled. "Me too."

"Patrick is crazy."

Liz laughed. "You just have to get used to him."

"I called Carly."

"Really?"

"I told her what happened and that she needs to talk to her daughter."

"Did she fight you?"

Jason shook his head. "No. Patrick says it's karma."

Liz grinned. "She just needs to keep her fast lips away from my son."

"Or what?" he said playfully.

"I'll call Carly's baby daddy."

Jason groaned. "Please, not Jax."

Liz laughed.

Danny ran towards them with tears in his eyes. "Mommy Liz my tummy hurts."

Liz scooped him up and felt his head. Danny had asked her if he could call her that earlier. She figured it was because the boys called her mommy and she didn't mind.

Jason smiled as he watched her tend to his son. They had come such a long way.

"You know what I think?"

Danny shook his head.

"I think you had one too many cookies."

He nodded.

"How about we lay down and I'll read you a story while Georgie and Dylan cook dinner?"

Jason frowned. "Your letting them cook?"

Liz chuckled. "They made lasagna and Michael helped them with the sauce."

Jason smiled. "We can always order ' a' if it's bad."

"That was so Quartermaine of you."

Jason made a face and Liz and Danny laughed.

"Come on cuddle bug," she said, standing with Danny in her arms.

Jason decided to lay down with them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About a half hour later, Georgie peeked into the room and smiled. Liz was lying back against Jason's chest and Danny's was laying against hers as she read to him.

"The End."

Danny clapped.

Georgie cleared her throat. "Dinner time."

"Did you guys taste it first," Jason asked.

Georgie crossed her arms. "No."

"I'll have poison control on speed dial."

Liz moved away from Jason and pulled Danny with her. "I'm getting out of the way in case she throws something at you."

Georgie glared at Jason and he glared back which made her laugh.

"Baby, I think I'm losing my touch."

Liz grinned. "Jake will practice with you. Maybe he could teach you a thing or two."

Jason smiled. A pillow hit him in the head and he flinched and turned to find Georgie grinning in the doorway. Jason took off like a shot as Georgie screamed and ran. He caught up to her at the steps and threw her over his shoulder as Cam and Jake laughed from the hallway.

Dylan watched Jason haul her into the dining room. "Honey, were you poking the bear again?"

Georgie laughed as Jason put her down. "Yeah. I guess I never learn."

He chuckled. They all sat down and then Jason pretended to look around.

Johnny frowned. "What are you looking for?"

"My phone in case I have to call 911."

Michael shook his head. "You are just wrong."

"You better sleep with one eye open Morgan," Georgie warned.

Jason grinned.

Liz fixed the kid's plates and then the adults dug in.

Jason took a bite and pretended to choke.

"You are so going down," Georgie said.

Cam grinned.

"Actually, it's good," Jason said as he cut into it, "for a last meal."

They all laughed.

"Who knew you had jokes," Johnny said.

"I've always had jokes."

Michael almost choked on his lasagna.

"Try not to kill our guests honey," Liz said playfully.

Cam looked around the table with a huge smile on his face. He loved his family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason knocked on Johnny's door.

"Hey."

Johnny was surprised to see him since he had just left the house. "Come in."

"Elizabeth is worried about you."

"Oh. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

Johnny shrugged. "Not much I can do about it."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Me too."

That was the last of his immediate family.

"Wait, I thought Spinelli said that your mom was alive and well?"

"Apparently, it was a clerical error. The woman he found has the same name as my mom, but spelled slightly different."

Jason had a feeling that something wasn't right, but he decided to work with Spinelli on his own because he just didn't trust anything that Helena could have touched. For now, he'd keep it to himself in case he was wrong. "You know my family is your family right?"

Johnny slightly smiled. "Yeah. Elizabeth is great and I love the kids."

"They really care about you too. We don't mind if you want to stick around here either."

"I will for now. I just—at some point there will be a woman in my life. I'm not sure how I feel about bringing her back here."

"I know you're discrete."

"From a security perspective, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

Jason's head tilted. "Is there someone you had in mind?"

Johnny grinned. "I met someone earlier, but I don't think you'll be happy about it."

Jason tried to think about who it could be but was stumped. "Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to beat it out of you."

"Please—you're an old man. Her name is Jordan."

Jason frowned. "The police commissioner?"

Johnny chuckled. "I didn't know that when I first started flirting with her."

Jason shook his head. "Leave it to you. As long as she doesn't act like a cop when she's here."

"Can I bring her to Danny's party?"

Jason smiled. "You think she'll actually want to date you?"

Johnny looked confused. "Have you forgotten my effect on women?"

Jason stood up. "That accent will only get you so far."

"You wish you had this accent. You'd be unstoppable."

Jason smirked. "That's just it. I already am."

Johnny laughed loudly. Jason wasn't usually cocky but he loved that his friend teased back now. "Well, you did get the best girl I know."

"Exactly."

Johnny wasn't sure if he should ask Jordan out or not. Maybe he should pull back and do a background check first.

"Are you second guessing yourself?"

"Yeah, I think that I'll run a check on her."

Jason shrugged. "Or you can get to know her the normal way." Jason understood where Johnny was coming from. It wasn't in their nature to trust."

"I'll think about it."

"There's always a Genoa City girl."

Johnny grinned. "I saw a few hot ones."

"Who?"

"Sharon, Abby, her MILF, even your faux sister."

Jason tilted his head. "I really can't see you with her." Victoria was a little uptight and Johnny clearly wasn't.

Johnny chuckled. He was really looking forward to dating again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dylan took a walk with Georgie. She laid down a blanket and they sat down. It was a beautiful night.

"Elizabeth took me to the doctors today."

He tightened his grip around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I got birth control."

Dylan was slightly surprised. "Are you worried about getting pregnant?"

"A little. I mean eventually I want kids but right now, I just want to enjoy us and not rush anything."

"I agree. There is a big age difference between us."

"I know. You're probably more ready to settle down than me."

He kissed the top of her head. "Probably, but I need you to know that for me, you are it. I'll wait until you're ready for the next step."

She smiled and turned to look at him. "I feel the same way." To Georgie, they just fit in all the best ways. She just knew that they were meant to be together. There was an ease to their interaction that she loved because she just didn't want to deal with drama. That was more Maxie's thing. "I rushed into marriage with Dillon because he was ill. If we're headed towards that, I just want time to make memories and experience life with you."

He pushed back her hair from her face. "I want that too. I love every minute that I'm with you."

Their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Georgie moaned as he pushed her back against the blanket. His hand ran up the side of her body, making her shiver.

"I feel like I always want you," she said breathlessly.

"I never will get enough of you," Dylan said before taking her mouth again. His hand crept up the inside of her leg and then slipped under her shorts. Georgie groaned in anticipation as he made his way to her underwear. She gasped when his thumb started to circle her clit. "Dylan," she breathed out. He was driving her crazy.

"Take them off," he said pulling back.

Georgie didn't think she had never done anything like this outside. They were far away from the house, so she knew that no one could see. It was exciting. Quickly she wiggled out of them. Dylan got on his knees at her side and leaned over her body and licked her before stroking her clit with his tongue. Georgie began to whimper as he pleasured her. Reaching up, she undid his pants and freed him. It was Dylan's turn to moan when she started to stroke him.

Suddenly, she got an idea. She had never tasted him before. Her hips bucked as his finger slid inside her. It felt so damn good. She quickly adjusted her position and Dylan was shocked to feel her tongue swipe across his tip but that was nothing compared to the feeling when she pulled his hips down and he sunk into her mouth.

He moaned and pulled back. "So good," he muttered before getting back to it. They eagerly pleasured each other.

Georgie was on fire. She loved pleasing him and when he started to lightly thrust into her mouth, she moaned and the vibrations nearly did Dylan in.

"Georgie, I'm gonna come," he practically growled.

She took him in deeper, wanting to know what it would be like to taste him. His thrusts were getting more frantic and she loved every minute of it, barely holding on herself.

He pulled back and used his thumb on her clit as he panted. "Uh, baby," he groaned as she swallowed once. There was one good thing about having a slutty sister, she would explain certain mechanics. "Georgie…." He was trying to warn her but she didn't care. She swallowed again and Dylan came with a roar down her throat. It turned her on so much that it set her off. He lapped at her, making her come a second time, as she continued to suck on him as he came down from his high.

He flipped onto his back. "Holy shit that felt good."

Georgie smiled. "I found something else I really like."

Dylan grinned. "I'm a lucky man."

"Don't forget it."


	56. Chapter 56 – Banishing the Prince

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Cam and Gelan. I know you're not used to JM being lighter (although he was always had more humor with Liz - when they weren't dealing with crazy angst), but he is more a toss between JM and Dylan now (who is more similar to Sbu's personality). So, you'll just have to get used to the Dylan side of him. * kikimoo – Cam is 11 but yes, he is more mature but he's around adults a lot.

I am changing my initial intention with Jordan/Johnny but going to let it play out.

Chapter 56 – Banishing the Prince

Edgar stared down at Lucky. He was recovering nicely from the implant. The brain washing had been going well too. It was so much easier since he was compliant. He knew that Helena must be dead. She hadn't been calling and there was no word from Victor either. It just made him more determined to finish what his Queen had started.

He had activated the chip that was already inside of the other person. And he also deviously allowed someone to overhear a phone conversation that held quite a large amount of information. He wasn't sure how the person would react to the news, but he knew that they would be very upset and that it could create a good diversion. There were a few people that the Queen wanted to teach a lesson. He was going to make sure all her goals were completed. Once Lucky had served his purpose, he would make sure that he was killed in a gruesome way. It would destroy Luke. All the Spencers would eventually be annihilated. The Queen was specific with her desire, but she wanted Luke to be the last man standing; to have to deal with the loss in a series of blows. Her hope was that he'd take his own life, but she also knew he was selfish and she would probably have to do it for him.

"Sleep well my friend. You have lots of goals to accomplish."

He left the room and went to his bedroom and laid down. He needed his rest to prepare for the next week.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Molly stomped to her room leaving a confused Alexis to wonder what the hell just happened. She actually wished Sam was around because Molly felt comfortable talking to her.

Her homeroom teacher had called to let Alexis know that Molly got a detention for smarting off at her. It wasn't her normal behavior but Molly wouldn't tell her what was wrong.

The party was on Sunday and Alexis prayed she wouldn't cause a scene. She thought about calling Kristina to see if she could reach her. They used to be close, but since Kristina left town, they definitely didn't talk as much. Sonny's funeral had been pretty quiet due to the circumstances of his death and the fact that he had pretty much destroyed most of his friendships before he died. Kristina was distraught when she had learned about her dad, but since she was in the middle of exams, so she couldn't come home. But she was finished now, so Alexis grabbed her phone and decided to call her. Molly needed her sister.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny walked into the PCPD with some flowers and grinned at the irony. It hadn't changed much since the last time he was detained.

"Can I help you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm looking for the commissioner."

Kyle smirked. "Follow me."

He waited while Kyle went inside and then he finally reappeared.

"Go ahead in."

Johnny walked inside. "Hello."

Jordan's mouth dropped open for a second. "Well hello."

"I hope it's okay that I stopped by."

"I have a few minutes."

Johnny handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

She smiled. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I was hoping I could ask you out on a date."

She smirked. "You just get right to the point don't you?"

Johnny shrugged. "There really is no reason to play games."

She shifted and crossed her legs. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's a birthday party at Jason's house on Sunday. I figure it's casual and that way you don't have to feel pressured."

Jason Morgan. Interesting….. It could be an opportunity to make sure he's legit and Johnny certainly was easy on the eyes. "Sounds good. I had no plans."

Johnny smiled. "Great. May I pick you up or would you rather meet me there?"

"I can meet you there that way if there's an emergency, you won't have to leave."

"I wouldn't mind, but I understand." He stood up. "I know you're a busy woman so I don't want to take up all of your time." He handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. "Text me so I can give you the address."

She smiled. "I will."

He flashed her one of his sexy smiles and left.

Kyle came in a few minutes later. "Doesn't he live with Jason?"

Jordan shrugged and motioned for him to shut the door. "He is going into business with Jason who is now legit supposedly."

"Interesting."

"I know. He asked me on a date to a party at Jason's house this weekend."

Kyle smirked. "It's nice. Are you really interested in this guy or just using him to feel Jason out?"

"A little of both. Johnny is nice and I have a responsibility to make sure the citizens of Port Charles are safe."

"True. Have a good time."

Jordan smiled. "I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. AJ got dressed for the ELQ meeting. He was doing a lot better and was feeling more like himself. Michael visited him often and they were both talking to counselors about what happened. There were good and bad days but they were both trying to mull their way through it.

Michael walked into AJ's bedroom. "You ready?"

AJ adjusted his tie. "Yeah. Is Jason here?"

Michael shook his head. "He wanted to drop Cam off at school so he'll meet us there."

AJ smirked. "He's so domesticated now."

Michael grinned. "I think it's pretty great."

"It is, just different."

"Are you sure that you're up for this?"

AJ nodded. "Yes. I feel like I can't move on without restoring the power so to speak."

"Nikolas is going to shit his pants."

AJ grinned. "Now that would be a great news lead in."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the ELQ building. He hadn't been there in a long time. He quickly got onto an elevator and got off on the floor below where the meeting was taking place. AJ and Michael were waiting for him and they sat down.

"Alright, the secretary will come to get us once the meeting is underway. I have all the paperwork Diane gave us which should address the legalities of removing Nikolas," AJ said.

"And once we present that, we can hand over some of the shady prince's business dealings as well of pictures of him meeting with Helena and I'm sure when we ask for the vote, he will not win," Michael said.

The door was pushed open and Tracy walked in.

"Hello boys," she said before sitting down. "You ready to fry that asshole?"

Jason smirked. "Definitely."

"Good because that obnoxious jerk needs to be taken down a few pegs." Her and AJ had a very long talk and decided to let bygones be bygones. Tracy would help Michael with the company and AJ would focus on something else. Jason had already started to mess with Cassadine industries. Spinelli was doing some work for him on the side. Once the company was restored, Nikolas would lose everything for starters.

The door opened again and the secretary came in. "You ready?"

They stood up and followed her upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Nikolas was right in the middle of a sentence when the door flew open and Jason, Tracy, and Michael walked in. "What are you doing here?"

Tracy smirked. "Taking our company back."

Nikolas looked at her like she was crazy. "You were not invited."

Jason looked around the room and his eyes stopped on Nikolas. "I don't think our vote was counted accurately, not to mention that I have paperwork to reverse your takeover right here. It's cut and dry." He threw it onto the table.

"So pack up your bags and go back to that eyesore where you live," Tracy said.

A few of the members spoke up and Michael expertly answered their questions.

"I have pictures of Nikolas involved in some suspect things in the last six months. He has also been working with his Aunt Helena. I'm sure you've read what she has been up to lately. It's been in the news. I don't think someone like that should be the face of ELQ. In fact, once all of this comes out, the scandal could ruin the business," Jason said.

Jason passed out some of the pictures while Nikolas seethed. "I think we should have a vote."

A murmur rose in the room and after several minutes of reviewing the evidence and reading over the legalese, they all agreed to a vote.

Tracy grinned when no one voted to keep Nikolas.

"I will have my attorney look into this. You won't get away with this Jason."

Jason turned and looked at Nikolas coldly. "After what your family has done to mine, there was no way I was going to let you destroy my family's company."

Nikolas glared at Jason. "Can I speak with you in my office?"

Jason nodded and they both stormed out of the room. When they got inside, Nikolas shoved half the papers off his desk. "You will pay for this."

"I have already paid a lot and I didn't think you would be stupid enough to threaten me. Let me tell you something, when I'm finished with you, you won't have a penny. I want you to know it's me. Your family took my family away from me and tried to destroy Elizabeth. As far as I'm concerned, it's payback time bitch. I'm taking everything away."

Nikolas was furious. "You did something to Helena didn't you?"

Jason smirked. "You won't have time to worry about her. Right now, your stock is plummeting and your bank account might be running a little low."

Nikolas rushed towards Jason and the ex-enforcer decked him right as the door opened. Tracy laughed as Nikolas dropped to the floor.

Jason turned and looked at her and smirked. "Idiot."

AJ chuckled. "Nice shot."

Jason stared down at Nikolas who was writhing in pain. "Stay down if you know what is good for you."

He turned and walked towards the others and Nikolas rose on his knees and lunged for Jason's legs. He had felt Nikolas move and started to turn but the prince's momentum forced him backwards. Jason hit his head on the door and was seeing stars for a moment as Nikolas jumped on top of him. It was a feeble attempt and Jason easily rolled them and put him in a headlock, squeezing the air form Nikolas's lungs. Security rushed into the room and grabbed Nikolas, pulling him into the hallway. Tracy made Jason sit down and looked at his head.

"Do I need stitches?"

Tracy checked it out. It was bleeding for sure but it didn't look really deep. The secretary brought her a first aid kit and Tracy cleaned it up the best she could. "It's not too bad. I'll put a bandage on it."

"Thanks."

"You feel okay?" Michael asked. Jason's head had hit the door pretty hard.

"I have a headache but I'm fine."

They all looked at each other.

"Come on, you're going to the hospital," Tracy said.

Jason groaned, wishing he had said anything. "I'm fine."

"You have hit that hard head of yours way too many times. Liz will kick my ass if something happens to you," AJ said.

Jason sighed. This was not how he wanted to spend his day, but it did feel good to hit that son of bitch.

Tracy took his arm and walked him downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany looked up and tilted her head. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nikolas attacked him," Michael said.

Epiphany smirked. "I'd hate to see what he looks like."

Jason smirked. "Tracy insisted that I come in."

She looked over at Patrick who was standing off to the side. "Drake Jr., come make sure that nothing is rattling around in there."

Patrick smirked and walked closer to them. "Follow me."

Epiphany leaned closer to Jason. "You better not be canceling tonight."

Jason grinned. "I wouldn't do that to you."

She smiled. "Good to know."

He followed Patrick and they went inside an exam room. Michael had texted Elizabeth and she was on her way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth was pissed. She hadn't expected the meeting to get violent. She rushed towards the nurse's desk. "Where is he?"

"Patrick is examining him now."

Liz sighed. "I can't believe that Nikolas attacked him."

"You'd have to be a fool to attack that man. According to Michael, Jason was walking away and Nikolas jumped him and he hit his head on the door. He's sitting over there in the corner if you want to find out what happened."

Liz looked around and then walked over to AJ and Michael. "Please tell me that he kicked Nikolas's ass."

AJ grinned. "He did."

She plopped on the chair next to Michael. "I can't let him out of my sight for five minutes."

Michael chuckled.

Patrick walked towards them. "He's fine. I just wanted a scan just in case. Once he's done, he can go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. He passed all the tests, although knowing him he could have them memorized."

AJ smirked.

"Thanks."

Patrick walked away and about fifteen minutes later, Jason walked into the room.

Liz ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine. Tracy made me come to get checked out."

She looked up at him. "Since when do you listen to Tracy?"

Jason smirked. "I didn't feel like getting into another fight."

"Come on. Let's get you home. You can tell me what you did to that jerk on the way there."

"Yes baby," he said, grabbing her hand. "Thanks guys."

"No problem."

"I'm going to go back to the mansion with dad," Michael said.

Jason nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later."

They went to the car and Johnny drove them home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went straight upstairs. He wanted to make sure he looked okay before the boys saw him. After his fighting lecture to Cam, he would have to be careful about what he said to them.

Liz walked up behind him as he washed his face, carefully avoiding the bandage. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Trust me, if security hadn't of come, he would be hurting far worse than he is now."

"I'm ready to take the launch and kick his ass myself."

Jason grinned. "My little protector," he said, turning around.

She rose up on her toes and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm going to start making you wear a helmet everywhere."

Jason frowned. "That would suck."

She chuckled. "I'm more than a little attached to this face," she said lightly touching his cheek.

He kissed her again.

She pulled him towards the door. "Come on."

They went down stairs and went into the dining room where Jake and Danny were drawing. Jake looked up and saw the bandage and frowned. "What that for?"

"Someone attacked your father but he's fine now."

"Did you kiss it better?" Jake asked.

Jason smiled. "Yes, she did."

Jake's face relaxed a little bit.

Danny wiggled down from the chair and ran up to his dad and Jason picked him up and hugged him.

"What are you drawing?" Jason asked.

"Fast car," Danny said.

Jason smiled. "I think I'll draw a slow car."

Danny shook his head. "No daddy, go fast."

Liz chuckled. "I wonder where he gets that from."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jason said, sitting down.

Danny handed him a crayon and he started to color. Liz watched them for a while and then went to do some painting.


	57. Chapter 57 – Down Time

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Interesting theories! * Guest – Yeah, I wanted to give Danny some time with Jason before it's the every other weekend stuff.

Let me make this clear. Johnny and Jordan might be going on a date because of a plot point, but they are not going to be together. I don't like her. I've also decided, quite ironically, that now playing Johnny O'Brien is model Jason Morgan (google him). Sorry, I'm not into the original actor so I keep changing up my fantasy Johnny lol. Two Jasons….now that would be a great sandwich!

Chapter 57 – Down Time

Jason finished getting changed for the get together at the Floating Rib. He joined everyone downstairs and smiled when he saw his mom and Alexis. "Hey."

Monica gave him a hug and Alexis smiled.

"I left you a list. Our numbers are on there and what snacks and drinks that the boys like. Don't let them talk you into anything crazy. Trust me, they will try," Liz said.

Alexis grinned. "I'm sure we can handle it."

"Bed time is at 8:30 since it's the weekend. Danny will probably fall asleep before that. They were running around a lot today. One book for Jake or you'll be up with him all night. Cam can stay up until 10:00."

Monica smiled. Liz ran a tight ship and she loved it. "Got it."

Liz gave both of them a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this. I needed a night out."

"I know how that feels. Have fun," Alexis said.

"And don't worry, we'll be fine."

Jason told them about the guards and he grabbed his keys and they took off. They were running a little late, so everyone else would be there. Francis was going to drive them so they didn't have to worry about drinking.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Patrick laughed loudly as Epiphany did an impression of Obrecht. Liz grinned as she walked towards them.

"That was classic."

Epiphany grinned and stood up and hugged her. "I'm so glad that you could make it. You're behind."

Liz laughed. "Hand me a shot glass and we'll take care of that."

Jason went to the bar and got a beer and then sat down next to Patrick. Liz did a quick shot and sat on his lap. She looked around the bar and saw Johnny playing pool with Michael and Sabrina as AJ watched. A few other nurses waved and she waved back.

"Is Robin coming?" Liz asked.

Epiphany shook her head. "She's with Emma."

"We'll just have to do a shot in her honor then," Liz said smiling. She was handed some kind of pink concoction and took a sip.

Dylan and Georgie sat down.

Patrick smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey Patrick," Georgie said smiling.

Dylan shook his hand.

"I'm half expecting Josslyn to walk through the door with a fake I.D.," Patrick said.

Liz almost spit out her drink and then laughed. "You are so bad."

Patrick grinned. "Cam has swagger."

"Maybe you need to take a few lessons," Epiphany said.

Patrick frowned. "Please."

Epiphany grinned. "You're out of practice Drake Jr., after being domesticated."

Liz laughed loudly at the look on Patrick's face.

Jason grinned.

"Don't even smile Mr. Mom," Patrick said to Jason who shrugged.

"I don't mind staying home with my kids. They rock."

Liz smiled. A slow song came on. "Dance with me."

Jason made a face. "Do I have too?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Patrick pretended to cough. "Wus."

Jason rolled his eyes as he stood up. "There is not one thing about me that screams wus."

"You got that right," Epiphany muttered.

Jason took Liz's hands and walked to the dance floor. She winked at Piph and they both grinned. Operation Jason sandwich had commenced.

Liz laid her head on Jason's chest as they swayed.

"You having fun baby?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

He kissed the top of her head.

Johnny snuck over to the jukebox.

"Are you going to forgive me for making you dance?"

"I guess."

She smiled and then bit her lip to keep from laughing. The slow song stopped abruptly and they broke apart. The song "Kiss" from Prince started playing and Liz started dancing around Jason who was looking at her like she was crazy. In fact, he didn't even notice Epiphany slide behind him until everyone started to cheer loudly then he felt her butt touch his and he spun around.

"Hey gorgeous," Epiphany said as she turned around.

Jason chuckled.

Epiphany grinned and he felt Elizabeth grab his hips and move them as she grinded against him.

"Uh honey," Jason said over his shoulder, "should you be doing that right now?"

Liz grinned. Right before Prince sang, "Kiss," Liz turned Jason and pulled him down and she an Epiphany kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone was whistling and yelling. Patrick had taken some video and was texting it to Robin.

Jason just shook his head. Georgie got up and joined them and Jason grinned.

Johnny yelled. "Move Jason."

Jason shot him a look.

The girls laughed and danced around him and on the next chorus, Liz pulled Jason down and kissed him on the lips while Georgie and Epiphany kissed him on either cheek.

"Jason, you're such a manwhore," Patrick yelled.

Dylan was shocked that Georgie was being so comfortable with Jason. Elizabeth had talked her into it and her need to tease Jason overwhelmed her occasional shyness with him.

Michael and AJ were cracking up watching Jason's expressions. Sabrina dragged Michael to the dance floor and a few of the nurses surrounded him and he grinned and started dancing with them and everyone cheered.

Epiphany sat down a few minutes before the song ended grinning from ear to ear. Jason shocked both Georgie and Liz by grabbing their hands and spinning them at the same time. They were laughing so hard. When the song ended, Liz jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jason and gave him a passionate kiss as everyone clapped.

He grinned when she pulled back. "You are very bad."

She smiled. "Only with you."

He carried her back to the table and sat down. "Epiphany, were you the one that grabbed my ass?"

She feigned innocence, "It was Georgie."

Georgie laughed. "No it wasn't. It was Johnny."

Elizabeth laughed at the look on Jason's face.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Piph, I would think that you would have enough balls to fess up to your wandering hands."

Epiphany laughed. "Fine, it was me. If I can't take you home, at least I can have some fun on the dance floor."

Everyone laughed and gave her high fives.

Liz was happy that Jason had a sense of humor now, because she couldn't imagine him tolerating any of this back in the day.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Just that I'm happy you went along with everything."

Jason shrugged. "I know you guys were teasing me and Epiphany is my faux girlfriend." Georgie joining him had completely taken him off guard which was what they were hoping for.

Epiphany laughed.

He leaned in closer to her. "And my girl was hot tonight."

Liz grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Patrick and Johnny started gagging.

Jason smirked, never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth. "We can't take them anywhere."

Georgie dragged Dylan onto the dance floor.

Patrick grabbed Epiphany's hand. "Let's go. I'm stealing your faux girlfriend Morgan and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

Jason smiled. "Let's be clear, you're borrowing her."

Patrick grinned and Liz stood up and cheered when he pretended to smack Epiphany's ass.

"This is classic," Liz said.

Michael grabbed Liz's hand and they joined the group and Jason watched with a big smile on his face. Elizabeth was having so much fun. He couldn't wait until all the drama was over so they could relax like this more often.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked into the house laughing and then tried to be quiet, making Monica and Alexis chuckle.

"How were the boys?" Liz asked.

"They were very good," Alexis said smiling.

Jason kissed Monica on the cheek. "Thanks again. Cody will drop you off."

Monica gave Liz a hug.

Alexis grabbed her purse. "Thanks for asking me to help."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad you got to spend some more time with Danny."

"Me too." Sam would be home soon and Alexis was glad because while Danny was doing well, he still missed his mom.

They left. Georgie and Dylan were staying at the Metro Court, so Jason and Liz went into the den.

Jason picked her up and laid her on the couch and then hovered over her. "I thought we could make out in here for a while."

Liz grinned. "Fine by me."

They made out like teenagers and then Jason grabbed her and carried her upstairs. They checked on the boys real quick and then ran into their room and made love before falling asleep snuggled against each other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day was filled with lots of preparations. Jason took Danny over to Alexis's house so they could decorate. He was going to spend the night with her and they'd bring him over for party time.

Jake helped color some banners for Danny's room and Cam helped the guys outside.

"I wish I hadn't missed your birthday Jake," Jason said.

Cam slightly smiled. "It's okay. I feel like I got a house, Jake, Danny, and a dad so I'm good."

Jason smiled. "That is quite the haul."

"I've already started my Christmas list."

"Really? I can remember when all you wanted was Chuggin' Charlie."

Cam grinned.

"You know that Josslyn is going to be here tomorrow and Emma."

"I know."

"Better you than me."

Cam smiled. "Emma and I are good. Josslyn—we'll just have to see."

Dylan walked up. "The bouncy thing will be delivered in the morning."

"Thanks!"

They put up a few more decorations and then joined Elizabeth and Georgie, who were baking a race car cake, in the kitchen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

By the time dinner came around, they were all starving so Johnny ordered some pizza which they hungrily devoured.

Jason got up and walked into the den to take a call. "Sharon, is everything okay?"

She wiped a tear off of her face. "I'm just having a bad day."

He sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. What can I do?"

She sighed. "I just needed to hear from a friend, maybe take my mind of things. What are you up to?"

He was a little worried that maybe she had gone off of her meds.

"We're having a birthday party for Danny tomorrow."

She slightly smiled. "I wish I could be there. He's so cute."

Jason smiled. "He's going to go crazy when he sees all the race car decorations."

"They're great at that age. Noah just looks at me funny now and says thanks."

Jason chuckled. "It would be funny if he jumped up and down."

She giggled. "True."

"We went out last night and they made me dance."

Sharon laughed. "Now that I wish I could have seen."

"I believe there is video. Let me see if I can get a copy." He wouldn't normally do that but she sounded like she needed it. He put her on speaker and then texted Patrick to send it to him. It took a couple of minutes but he forwarded it on.

"Oh, that was quick," she said. She put her phone on speaker too and then watched it. "Oh my God, I can't believe you let them do that."

Jason smiled. "My girl needed to unwind and I'd do anything for her."

Sharon smiled. "Awwww. We need to clone you."

"That would be a little scary."

"Well, I'm sure that you're busy. Thanks for making smile and laugh."

"Any time. It will okay Sharon, just hang in there."

"Thanks."

He ended the call and got back to work.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, everyone was excited to see Danny's reaction. They ate breakfast together and just chilled. All the hard work was done. There wouldn't be as many people as Jake's party so that took some pressure off. Jason was just going to make hamburgers and hotdogs for the younger set and then Johnny was going to make two kinds of tacos for the adults. Michael was going to whip up some guacamole and Alexis was bringing some salsa. The cake looked awesome. Liz and Georgie had done a great job decorating it.

The guests started to arrive. Monica and Tracy were there. Jason was a little surprised about Tracy but he was glad she was supporting him. They had come a long way. She still got snarky from time to time but she balanced it out with being nice here and there.

Sabrina walked in tentatively. "Hi."

Jason smiled. "Hello."

"I was wondering, do you think that I could talk to Elizabeth really quick?"

"Um, let me go see where she is."

Jake ran up.

"Jake, this is Sabrina."

He smiled. "Hello. Are you here for my brother's birthday?"

Sabrina smiled. "Yup."

Jake grinned. He was ready to have fun. The faster people got there, the faster he could play. Since he got up, he had been begging to get into the bouncy. It was like torture having it sit back there without him in it.

Jason ran off and got Elizabeth.

"Sabrina…."

"Hi. Could we talk for a minute?"

Liz nodded. "Follow me."

Sabrina handed Jason the bag with Danny's present and she followed Liz to the den.

"Nice house."

"Thanks."

Sabrina was very nervous. "I know that you know and I just want to say that I have no excuse for what I did. Things were rough for me and I spiraled out of control. I never want to feel that way or do anything like that ever again. It took a while for me to find myself again, but I feel much better and as a peace offering of sorts, I've brought you a few things."

Liz was surprised. "Sabrina, you really didn't have to."

"I know. I just—you were always nice to me and it's hard knowing that you know. I feel like I let everyone down."

"I certainly know how that feels."

They sat down and Liz opened the envelope.

"I'm around her a lot and I started paying attention to who she was meeting with. I'll admit, I eavesdropped, but for that I'm not sorry."

Liz smirked. "Wow. She was busy," she said flipping through the pictures.

"I think that person works for Helena. I heard him mention her once and then from then on, he called her the Queen. When Michael told me some of the stuff that was going on, I started piecing things together. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't jumping the gun, but then when I printed everything out, it made sense."

Liz wondered if this man was still wandering around Port Charles. "Having a picture of this guy will definitely help." It was disturbing that Obrecht was probably doing Helen's bidding and she wondered exactly what was going on.

"There's one more thing, I think Obrecht has been cutting corners with some of the poorer patients. Instead of denying them, she's been giving them substandard care." Sabrina handed her a piece of paper. "Since she has been there, there has been a twenty-five percent rise in patient deaths. I'm not sure how it's happening, but I was shocked at the high number."

"That dirty bitch," Liz muttered.

"A lot of them die from some kind of infection. I'm not sure if she's injecting them with it or what."

Liz shook her head. "Alright, you can't tell anyone else about this. Does Michael know everything?"

"No. He just knew the Helena part."

"Good. Sabrina, you need to be careful. Obrecht is smart and if she thinks that you're watching her, you could get hurt. She's lethal." Liz knew that all too well after getting shot by her.

"I'll be careful. I am willing to spy though. I honestly wish that someone had stopped me."

"You were in the midst of a breakdown. Obrecht is just being her evil self."

They stood up and Liz put everything back in the envelope. "Thank you for bringing this to me."

Sabina slightly smiled. "My pleasure." Nobody liked that tyrant and she couldn't wait to see her go.


	58. Chapter 58 – Party On

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the fun! * arcoiris0502 – Sorry, I should have included that. Sabrina tried to kill Ava's baby by giving her drugs to go into premature labor so she'd miscarry. She thought Ava was to blame for Carlos going to jail and for her losing her child. * chawchic – I think us writers have taken lots of liberties with Johnny. The original actor had brown hair and hazel eyes (which yes can have some green in them but they have a lot of brown) and I don't think he had an accent. We've also given him quite the personality. It's fun to fill in the blanks lol.

Chapter 58 – Party On

Alexis called to let Jason know that she was about to leave the house. Jason announced it and then smiled as he looked around. Everyone had put on a birthday hat. They were customized and had Danny's name on them. Johnny had dressed up as batman which he knew Danny would love. There were balloons everywhere and Jake was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. He was kind of driving Elizabeth crazy so Dylan was chasing him around trying to get him to run off some energy.

Michael walked in with Josslyn.

"Hello Josslyn," Jason said wondering how she would react.

Josslyn was prepared and confidently walked over to Jason. "Hello Mr. Morgan. Thank you for inviting me."

Michael was grinning and Jason really wanted to roll his eyes.

Jason crossed his arms. He wanted to tell her that she was welcome as long as she kept her lips to himself but he had to remind himself she was only ten. "I'm glad you could come."

"Are Cam and Emma here?"

"I believe they are in the den."

Michael rescued Jason. "I'll take you."

She smiled sweetly at Jason. "Bye."

Jason nodded and watched them walk away.

Tracy started to giggle.

He turned around. "What?"

"She was totally trying to play you. She has way too much Carly running through her veins. It's almost scary."

Jason chuckled. "As long as I'm not the one cleaning up her messes…."

Tracy smirked. "You dodged a bullet."

"Not my first."

Epiphany walked up to him. "Hey John Travolta. How are those hips today? Are you sore?"

Tracy chuckled.

"Ha…ha…ha.."

Epiphany grinned. "We can practice later if you like."

Liz walked with a smile on her face. "Epiphany, are you poking the bear."

She grinned. "Most definitely."

Jason just shook his head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emma watched Josslyn walk into the room.

"Hey guys," Josslyn said acting like nothing was wrong.

"Hi Joss," Cam said.

"Hi," Emma said.

"What's going on?"

Emma shrugged. "We were just watching a movie."

She plopped down on the other side of Cam.

"Do you want to hold hands?" Josslyn asked. Her mom had read her the riot act, but she wasn't here so game on.

Cam looked over at her. "No. We're just friends."

That was not the answer that Josslyn was looking for.

"Friends hold hands."

Emma rolled her eyes. "No means no Josslyn."

Josslyn leaned forward. "No offense, but I wasn't talking to you."

Cam cleared his throat. "Look, we're all friends and that is it. I'm not holding anyone's hand or kissing them. Is that clear?'

Emma tried not to smile. "Yes, Cam."

"Fine," Josslyn muttered.

Michael moved away from the door. Josslyn was going to be impossible when she got older.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Michael walk towards him. "How's it going?"

"It's good. Cam was firm and Joss was well, Joss."

Jason grinned. "Karma is a bitch."

Michael shook his head.

Spencer came outside and Michael directed him to the den.

The only reason Jason hadn't completely wiped Nikolas from the face of the earth was Spencer. What he really hoped is that Nik would have enough sense not to do something really stupid and make Spencer an orphan. If he did, Jason figured Alexis would take him but it would still be really hard on the kid. Alexis texted him that they were pulling up in the driveway, so he quickly rounded everyone up and they got into position.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alexis let herself in, telling Danny to close his eyes and she also put her hand over them just in case he tried to peek. When she walked out onto the deck she grinned as everyone yelled surprise and she took her hand away and Danny eyes were so wide. He clapped and everyone else did too.

Jason walked up to him. "Happy Birthday Danny."

Danny smiled and held out his arms and Jason gave him a big hug. Everyone crowded around and did the same and he was so happy.

Elizabeth kissed him on the forehead. "You want to run around? Jake wants to go in the bouncy."

Danny nodded and she put him down and Jake ran up on cue and took his hand and they ran off with Dylan, Michael, and Jason following.

Alexis grinned. "Everything looks so good." She was so happy Danny was getting a big party.

Molly sat at a table and started writing in her journal. Alexis hoped she liked her surprise. Someone needed to get through to her daughter.

Maxie walked in with baby Georgie and her sister ran up to her.

"Hey beautiful," Georgie said to the baby.

Baby Georgie smiled and babbled making her laugh.

"Come sit in the shade," Georgie said walking her into a tent.

It was weird for Maxie to be around Elizabeth. She just didn't like the woman. "I still don't understand why you stay here. You could move in with me."

"Because I want my own life and Dylan is here. Eventually, I'm hoping to move in with him."

Maxie gave her a look and then put Georgie down on a blanket. "Well, if that doesn't work out, you're always welcome."

Georgie rolled her eyes. Being closer with her sister was going to do her in. She was such a bitch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny came out of the bathroom and heard the door. He was dressed as batman and Kristina smirked when she saw him. "I'm here for the party. I'm Kristina Davis."

Johnny smiled. She was cute. "Johnny O'Brien."

Kristina shook his hand. His eyes were beautiful and she wondered what the rest of him looked like.

"Everyone is in the back. Follow me."

He also had a slight accent, even better.

Kristina followed him to the back and when she stepped onto the deck, Molly looked up and gasped.

"Krissy?"

Kristina smiled. "In the flesh."

Molly got up and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Alexis walked up and hugged her. "It's really good to see you honey."

They sat down as Molly quizzed her sister.

Johnny went back into the house and answered the door again.

Jordan was standing there with a present in her hand.

"Hey, I got batman duty for a little while."

Jordan smiled. "Nice."

He walked her outside. Liz welcomed her and she sat down at the table Alexis was sitting at.

After a half hour, they got Danny out of the bouncy and when he saw Johnny he squealed and ran to him. Johnny grinned and picked him up.

"Batman."

Johnny deepened his voice. "Have you been good Danny?"

"Yes."

Liz grinned.

"Well then, batman has a big surprise for you."

He waved his hand and the back door opened and Sam walked out and Danny clapped his hands and Johnny let him down and he ran to her and she picked him up and hugged him.

"Mommy."

"Hi baby. Happy Birthday."

Jason walked up to her. "Hello Sam."

"Hi. The decorations look great."

"We all pitched in."

Alexis walked up. "It's good to see you." She kissed her on the cheek. "Come sit with us."

Danny was resting his head on her shoulder. He had missed his mom. "Thanks Batman," he said as he walked by Johnny who stayed in costume for a little while longer and then went and changed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz went into the house and Maxie came inside.

"Do you have any juice?"

Liz turned and looked at her. "Yes. There's some in the fridge."

Maxie retrieved it and put some in a sippy cup.

Molly walked in to use the bathroom and when she came out she heard raised voices.

"Look Maxie, I think we should try to be civil. Georgie doesn't need the drama."

"Don't tell me what my sister needs. You basically stole her from me which is probably part of your evil plan."

Liz laughed. "Evil plan? The only evil bitch I see in his room is you."

Maxie made a noise. "God I hate you. Saint Elizabeth. How long before Jason runs for the hills? God knows you can't keep a man."

"And you have room to talk? Nathan must be a saint to put up with you."

"Let's see, there's Ric who pathetically enough, you got back together with three times after all the sick crap he did. I mean seriously? The guy is practically a sociopath. And what you did to Lucky was so low, even for you."

"Maxie, I don't have all day to list your sins, but this is my house and I will not allow you to stand here and insult me. If you have such a problem with me, the doors over there," she said pointing. "I don't have time for your shit. I honestly don't understand why you can't just shut your damn mouth when you are around me. You are the one that seduced my husband and helped him stay strung out on drugs. Jesus, you faked a pregnancy and then you stand there like your shit doesn't stink?"

"I never pretended to be innocent?"

"And I did? Please. I know I'm not perfect. I've had shit thrown at me that you would have never been able to deal with so either shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

Georgie walked in and crossed her arms. "Maxie, this is the first and last time you're invited here. I should have known you would pull this shit. If you can't shut it, then take Georgie and leave."

Maxie glared at Elizabeth and then looked at her sister. "Fine, I won't say anything else to Miss Perfect."

"You know what Maxie, you need to leave. I'm done with you. I won't be disrespected in my own house. It's bad enough you can't shut your mouth in public, but I'm telling you right now, if you continue to air my shit in public I air yours. You get in my face, I will bring it little girl. I have been brutally raped and my whole life up until this point was one crisis after another. I've been shot, kidnapped, lost babies, drank poison, and briefly lost my mind. You are nothing but an ugly stain, one I should have rubbed out a long time ago."

Liz walked outside and Georgie wanted to strangle her sister.

"I'll help you get Georgie."

Maxie rolled her eyes and followed Georgie outside while Molly stood in the hallway. She really wanted to talk to Liz about her dad but she just couldn't go there right now.

Johnny walked into the house, sans costume, and saw her. "Molly. Are you alright?"

Molly shook her head and brushed past him and went back outside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jordan smiled at Johnny. "Much better."

He grinned. "Thanks."

"So, you look pretty comfortable around here."

"It's because I live here."

She was a little surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I live in the cottage. We didn't really trust Helena, so we all decided to stick together."

"Helena Cassadine. She's pretty much a blight on this town."

Johnny shook his head. "I want to investigate whether or not she had anything to do with my mother's death."

Now this was right up her alley. "How did she die?"

"Apparently, she was in an accident, but there are not a lot of details."

Jordan thought for a moment. "What do you have?"

"A death certificate and a small police blurb."

"I'll look into if you want. I have friends who can tell if anything was forged or tampered with."

Johnny was surprised. "You'd help me?"

"Sure. Why not? I find these kinds of mysteries challenging."

"I can forward you the documents." Johnny needed all the help he could get.

They exchanged information.

"It should only take a few days. They are that good."

Johnny smiled. "Well, thank you very much Jordan. I really appreciate it. She was my only immediate family left."

"I understand. You deserve to know the truth."

They were interrupted when Danny squealed loudly. An actor dressed as superman walked into the backyard.

Johnny chuckled. "I couldn't be every super hero."

Jordan smiled as she watched Danny run over to the man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About an hour later, Jordan had to go so Johnny walked her out.

"Well, thanks for coming."

Jordan smiled. "It was relaxing. Thanks for asking." She thought Johnny was gorgeous and nice, but she didn't really think they fit. "Friends."

Johnny smiled. He felt the same way. "Friends."

She kissed him on the cheek and then left.

Liz walked towards him. "You okay?"

"Yup."

She smiled. "Come on batman."

Johnny chuckled and followed her into the kitchen. Everyone was almost finished eating.

Kristina walked in.

"Hey," Liz said, smiling.

"Hi. I love your house."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

"I heard that you're engaged."

Liz nodded. "Yes, I'm really happy."

Kristina nodded. It was a shock to find out that Sam and Jason weren't together anymore. She was going to have to talk to her sister to find out why, but right now wasn't the time. "Well congratulations."

"Thank you. I know this must be weird for you since you figured Jason would get back together with Sam."

"I did but it's their life. You seem to all get along so that is good for Danny."

Michael walked up behind them and hugged his sister.

"You missed me so much didn't you?"

Michael chuckled. "Of course I missed you. Your drama was practically as good as mine. It was a nice diversion."

Liz smiled.

"Hey, I'm drama free right now." She had been really worried about Michael when she found out the details of Sonny's death and had reached out to him to make sure he was okay.

"How long are you staying?"

Kristina shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. Mom thinks Molly needs me right now, so I'm going to hang for a while."

Michael smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Johnny came in with some dishes and Liz and Michael saw her checking him out.

"You almost ready for the cake?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah." She handed Kristina a lighter. "Will you help me light the candles?"

Jason walked in. "Do you need anything?"

"Get everyone together for the cake. Johnny can carry it out."

He gave her a quick peck and went outside.

Michael went into the den to get the kids and stopped to listen.

Spencer wasn't sure what was going on with Cam, Joss, and Emma, but he knew something was going on because Joss was pissed and Emma looked wickedly happy.

Joss looked over at Spencer thinking she could use him to make Cam jealous. "Spencer, I would love to come see your house sometimes. I hear it's really big."

Spencer smiled. "It is. I have a horse too."

Joss could care less but she smiled. "I would love to see it."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"It's a date," Spencer said.

Cam didn't say a word or change his expression but he was thanking God that Joss's attention was on someone else.

Joss frowned when Cam didn't bite. This was going to take more work than she thought.

Michael shook his head and walked into the room. "Cake time."

Cam jumped up, eager to get out of the room. They followed Michael outside.


	59. Chapter 59 – Party Over

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the party! Maxie has serious issues.

Well, my Johnny/Kristina pairing was meant with a few naysayers. I'm not writing Kristina all whiny and spoiled like she was before. She's 25 and more mature but with a wild side. I have no one else to put him with so unless you have a better suggestion (no GC cause it's long distance), I'm going to explore it. I'm not a big fan of Krissy but I'm going to write her how I see her now.

Chapter 59 – Party Over

Elizabeth walked out of the house and Danny yelled," Mommy Liz."

She smiled and Alexis looked over at Sam to see how she had taken it.

Sam flinched a little, but she knew it was bound to happen.

Liz walked towards her. "Okay Danny, watch the door."

Kristina opened the sliding glass door and Johnny walked out with the cake and sat it on the table as Danny clapped.

"Race car."

Jason smiled. "That's right. You get the first piece."

Jake looked up at his dad. "Can I have the second piece?"

Jason chuckled. "Okay."

Liz cut up the cake and handed them out. By the time Danny finished, she swore he had gotten more on himself than he did in his mouth.

"Sam, come with me. We'll get him cleaned up and then we'll open presents."

She nodded and they took him upstairs. They worked together to get his clothes off and Liz got together an outfit while Sam washed him up.

"Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't."

Liz looked over at her. "He's a great kid and the boys were very happy to get to spend some time with him."

"I'll be home next Saturday."

Liz nodded. "It's going to be hard for all of us to give him up, but I'm glad that you're doing better Sam. He missed you."

"I missed him too. Maybe we could work something out where he can come over during the week for a couple of days. He's not going to school yet so it wouldn't disrupt his routine." She couldn't deny how happy Danny was and that was due in part to them working together. It was something they'd have to get used to.

Liz was actually relieved by that. "Thank you."

They took Danny out to open his presents and everyone was laughing at his responses. He got new superhero dress up clothes and was so excited. But Jason put him in his leather jacket and Danny saw the race car, he did this crazy happy dance that Liz was sure he learned from Jake and everyone was in tears from laughing. The Newmans had sent gifts too. Jake was helping Danny unwrap and the two of them were so funny.

Patrick stood next to Sam as they watched the motorized car slowly take off with Jason and Jake on either side. Danny had a little helmet on and looked so cute.

"He's happy," Patrick said softly.

Sam nodded. "He got his dad back and now he has another family and brothers. It's all good."

Patrick studied her for a moment. "You look like you're doing better."

She looked up at him and slightly smiled. "I am. Losing the baby was hard after what I've went through in the past. I was also really sad about losing you and Jason. I broke a little, but I always come back strong."

He smiled. "I'm glad. Danny needs you."

"I need him too." He kept her head above water. As long as he was happy and healthy, she couldn't ask for anything more.

Emma ran up to Sam and hugged her.

"Hi Princess Emma," Sam said smiling.

Emma grinned. "Danny is going to take me for a spin. Watch us okay?"

She nodded.

Liz snapped pictures of Emma and Danny and then sat down next to Georgie.

"Are you mad?"

Liz looked over at her. "Not at you. Your sister never learns."

"Don't even get me started. She's going to drive me to drink."

"Maxie and I have an ugly history. I think she hated me because she couldn't have Lucky."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "As if he was a prize, I mean come on. There is no way reason to hate you that much because of Lucky Spencer." She couldn't stand him for abandoning Cam.

"I know. There is no excuse. She just doesn't think about the fact that Lucky could have harmed Cam because of her actions. I don't think she gets it. You would think that since she's a mom now, she'd have a different perspective."

Georgie hadn't even though about it in that way. She was going to have a long talk with her sister after this. Maxie either needed to grow up or she would lose her sister as a friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristina sat next to Molly. "Are you going to talk to me or shut me out like you're doing to everyone else?"

Molly looked over at her. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Just answer one question for me then."

Molly filled with her journal. "Okay."

"Did someone physically hurt you?" She knew what it was like to be with someone who was abusive and that was the last thing she ever wanted Molly to have to experience.

Molly frowned. "No."

Kristina let out the breath she was holding. "You want to go?"

"Yes," she said, perking up.

"Let me say goodbye to everyone then."

Kristina walked over to her mom and let her know what was going on. She went into the house to find Elizabeth and ran into Johnny.

"You look lost."

She slightly smiled. "I was looking for Elizabeth. I was going to take her home." God he was gorgeous.

Johnny smiled. "I think she went into the den. I can go get her if you want."

"Thanks batman."

Johnny chuckled. "No problem. It's how I roll."

Kristina laughed and then watched him disappear around the corner.

He came back a minute later with Elizabeth in tow.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving Danny such a great party. It's hard to believe he's so big already."

Liz gave her a hug. "I know. Time goes fast." Kristina had grown up a bit too and she even looked more mature. It seemed that living in California had suited her. She caught Kristina glance at Johnny and smirked. "Well, you're always welcome here. I hope you stick around for a while."

"I'm planning on it."

Liz watched her go back outside and walk up to Jason. "She's pretty isn't she?"

Johnny smirked. "What's your point?"

She smacked his arm. "Don't be a smart ass. I saw you checking her out."

Johnny winked at Liz and went outside.

Jason watched Kristina walk up to him. "Are you leaving?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm going to take Molly home."

He gave her a hug. "It was good seeing you. Don't be such a stranger."

Her head tilted. "You're different." That wave of intensity that usually emitted from his body wasn't there anymore.

He smiled. "I have been told I'm lighter than I was before."

Kristina smiled. "I like it. You wear lighter well."

"It throws people off at first, but I'm really happy."

"I'm glad." Kristina shifted. "I need to ask you something."

Jason knew it was about Sonny. "Go ahead."

"Is Michael alright? Seeing what he did—let's just say I can't even comprehend it."

Jason sighed. "He has his good days and bad days but he's holding it together."

"I heard AJ was back. That has to help."

"Yeah, probably. If you're going to stick around, spend some time with both your brothers. I think they could use a friend."

Kristina nodded. "You always did give good advice."

Jason smiled.

"One more question since we're on a roll."

Jason nodded.

"Is Johnny single?"

Jason's head tilted and he started to talk and stopped and Kristina started laughing.

"That look hasn't changed."

Jason smirked. "Smart ass."

"Well?"

"He's single. Helena did a number on him too and he's been through a lot."

"So in other words, tread lightly?"

"Yeah. He's a good guy—"

"—but you're just concerned about him."

"Yes."

"I get it. I read the stories, although I'm sure not everything was true. I'm glad you're back Jason and I think it's great you get to be a dad."

Jason smiled. "It's been amazing. I should have done it before."

She smiled. "Yeah, well, we all have regrets. I try not to focus on them anymore since there's not much you can do to change the past. I'll talk to you soon."

He watched her walk away still smiling. Sonny was probably rolling over in his grave at the thought of Johnny being with his daughter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny helped Jason fold some tables. Everyone had left and Georgie and Liz were giving Jake and Danny baths while guys cleaned up outside.

Dylan walked over and helped them fold down a tent. "How did things go on your date?"

"Eh, we decided to just be friends, but she is going to help me check out the details surrounding my mom's death."

"That's good."

"Someone asked about you," Jason said. He wasn't normally the gossiping type, but he was curious how Johnny would react.

Johnny frowned. "Who?"

"Kristina Davis."

Dylan smirked. "That ought to make Alexis's head explode."

Johnny grinned. "She's hot, but she might be a little young for me."

Jason made a face. "You act like you're twelve on a good day."

Dylan laughed. "True."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Just because I have a better sense of humor than you, doesn't mean I'm immature."

"Uh huh. She's twenty-five in case you were wondering," Jason said.

"I'd go out on a date. You never know."

"Sonny would have had a coronary," Jason said.

Johnny laughed. "Very true."

They finished taking everything down and packed it away in storage.

"Want a beer?" Johnny asked.

"I could use one," Dylan said.

"Count me in," Jason added.

They sat on the porch and chatted until the girls got done and joined them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason were alone since everyone else had went to bed.

"What's wrong baby? You've been a little quiet."

She was sitting on his lap, listening to his heart beat. "I guess I'm more than a little attached to Danny. I didn't think about how hard it would be to let him go."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know. I'm going to miss him too."

"Sam said that we could work something out and get him a few times a week in addition to every other weekend."

Jason sighed. "We'll make it work. She agreed in the settlement that we could have him at least a month over the summer."

"We'll have to plan something special next year, like Disneyland or something."

"They would love that."

"Did you see what Diane got Danny?" Their lawyer had breezed in and out very quickly.

"I'm not sure. There were so many gifts."

Liz smiled. "She got him plastic handcuffs, a jail banner he can hang up for when he throws Johnny and Dylan in jail, and the set came with plastic bars."

Jason shook his head. "Only Diane."

Liz laughed. "She told Johnny and Dylan and that if they need representation, that she'd give them a discount."

Jason chuckled.

"Did you call Sharon to check up on her?" Liz asked. She was very much aware of Sharon's struggles with bipolar. In fact, she found it very interesting that Jason had befriended someone with the disease when he thought he was Dylan; given all the struggles he had with Sonny.

"I talked to her briefly. She sounded a little better."

"Good."

He was glad that Liz trusted him. "We should go upstairs. I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

He stood up with her in his arms and carried her upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days went by quickly. Diane gave Jason the layout sketch of the warehouse and he liked what she came up with and decided to move on it.

Around dinner time, Johnny got a call and Jordan asked him to come down to the station so he left.

Dylan took Georgie to the warehouse so she could check out the equipment. Jason was going to sit with her and explain some of the business so she understood how things would be run. He really didn't think she'd have any problems picking it up. She was a smart girl.

On their way back, she stopped by Maxie's apartment.

Maxie opened the door. "Georgie," she said with surprise.

"Can I talk to you a minute."

She nodded and stepped into the hallway. Nathan was inside and she wasn't sure she wanted him to hear what Georgie had to say.

"I take it you're still mad at me?"

"I'm more disappointed than anything."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "So Elizabeth is turning you against me."

"No Maxie, your own actions are because Liz actually has been trying not to interfere. You see, it's more your M.O. to butt your nose into something you shouldn't."

Maxie started to defend, herself but Georgie held up her hand.

"I already warned you where Elizabeth is concerned, but you can't seem to shut it when she's around."

"Can you blame me?"

"What did Elizabeth do to you exactly? I mean God, she had the audacity to be married to the man you cheated with and supplied drugs to? Seriously Maxie, did you ever stop to think that Lucky could have hurt those kids?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"Why? Cause I don't think he had much control when he was walking around high. He could have left drugs around and Cam could have accidentally taken them."

"Well if Elizabeth was being a good mother…."

Georgie grabbed her sister and threw her up against the wall, startling her. "That was vile even for you. A judge didn't even think you were fit to raise Georgie."

Maxie flinched.

"Elizabeth didn't get her kid taken away. You did. She had everything you wanted and you hated her for it. I'm done here. You need help Maxie. The fact that Lucky can do no wrong after he cheated on his wife and abandoned his son because you dangled drugs in front of him is just crazy. He didn't want you. He wanted a fix. But you don't seem to care that he used you. Why is that? Why is his bad choices all on Elizabeth? You need to think about that. When you decide to grow up and grow a brain, call me. Until then, I don't want to be around you."

Maxie's eyes filled with tears. She knew that her hatred of Elizabeth bordered on irrational, but she had spent so many years hating the woman that she couldn't let it go. It was like no matter what bad things Liz had done, everyone just made excuses for her or acted like it was nothing and it pissed her off. She really wasn't sure that she could let the bitterness go, but she was going to have to find some way to dial it back or she was going to lose Georgie permanently.


	60. Chapter 60 – Uncovering the Truth

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked Georgie and Danny stuff. * kikimoo – I don't think Maxie sees Liz as good. All she sees is the mistakes. She sided with Lucky and then every time Liz made a mistake after that she judged her harshly. I think Maxie thinks she's judged harshly so she takes out her anger on Liz who she feels isn't. I don't mind her not liking Liz, given the writing I would get that, but her attacks are just over the top and always hated how she would yell at her. Thanks!

Chapter 60 – Uncovering the Truth

Georgie was wound up. She had Dylan meet her at a small motel on the outskirts of town.

Dylan got off his motorcycle and walked towards the door. The only other car there was Georgie's. He knocked on the door and it swung open and she pulled him inside.

"What the….."

His words were cut off by Georgie's mouth as she threw him up against the door. He dropped the helmet and they kissed torridly. Dylan was shocked by her ferocity, but really turned on as well. She reached in between them and lifted his shirt and they parted long enough for him to get it off before their mouths melded together again.

She kissed down his chest and unzipped his pants and the next thing Dylan knew, he was inside her mouth and he moaned her name. She quickly got him hard and then got up and pushed him onto the bed. He watched her rip off her top and get naked. Sitting up he grabbed a condom out of his wallet and kicked off his pants. She grabbed it out of his hand and slid it on and then climbed up his body and impaled herself as she rode him hard. Dylan grabbed her hips and helped her slam down harder.

"Dylan," she yelled as she bounced up and down. "Harder."

He flipped them over and pounded into her as she screamed his name over and over. He felt her tense and her body started to quiver and he felt the rush and came yelling her name. Collapsing next to her, he tried to catch his breath so he could talk. "Jesus Georgie, what the hell got into you?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I told off my sister."

He gave her a funny look and she laughed.

"I think you almost broke me."

"Are you complaining?"

"Hell no."

She snuggled into his side. He was just what she needed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristina walked into Molly's room and started looking for her diary. It was totally wrong, but she didn't care. She wanted to help her sister. At first, she tried the usual hiding places and when nothing showed up, she tried to think differently. Going into the bathroom, she looked under the sink and then grabbed a box of tampons and opened up. She grinned and pulled out the diary and went back into the room and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry Molly," she muttered before turning it to the back and flipping through a few pages, before hitting pay dirt.

_I went to Kelly's today and then to the docks. There were these two men talking and I hid so they couldn't see me. I couldn't believe what they were saying about my dad and Sam. They slept together when my mom had cancer. That's why Jason wouldn't get back together with her and turned to Liz._

Kristina stopped reading, "Holy shit." She continued reading.

_I couldn't believe Sam would do that. And then they went on and on about how Sam had watched Jake get kidnapped and didn't say anything and that she hired men to scare Elizabeth who was with the boys at the park; so Jason wouldn't get together with her. They said she was a con woman and had hurt a lot of people. I felt like throwing up. They also said mom killed Luis Alcazar and talked about all the bad men she dated. I already knew most of that though. But what shocked me even further were the details of what my dad did to Carly and Liz. I can't believe Liz almost died because he was drugging her. Kidnapping Carly to steal her baby was disgusting. I just don't understand. How could Liz take him back over and over when he almost killed her? My mom knew what he did and she still married him. Suppose I end up like him? What if I hurt people like he did? I don't even want to see him right now. Nothing makes sense anymore._

Kristina wiped a tear away. Their family was a mess and she wasn't sure how she could fix this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky looked out the window of the car. Part of him was very nervous about going back to Port Charles. So many things could go wrong and he knew that Jason might try to kill him. The thought of that man being near his kids was driving him insane. He didn't care about Elizabeth anymore. To him, she was a whore and deserved whatever she got for laying down with that murderer. The hatred he had for her almost overwhelmed him. It was like Edgar pumped it into his veins and now it was engrained within him. He wanted her dead. He never wanted to look at her again or even speak of her name once his job was done. No one makes a fool out of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny sat down across from Jordan. She looked really serious.

"According to my guys, the death certificate is fake. It's a very good forgery, but it's not the real thing."

Johnny was floored. He sat there silently as he grew angrier. Damn Helena. What a bitch.

Jordan could tell he was trying to get his anger under control. "You need to think about where she would go to if she was desperate enough to fake her own death. Were there any relatives she would turn too?"

Johnny stood up and started to pace. "I don't know. There were some cousins, but that's about it. I haven't seen or heard from them in years."

Jordan leaned forward. "I know this hard for you but you're going to have to dig deep into your memory. Think of names she might have used. If your mom ran from someone, then maybe she would have tried to leave you a clue."

"She thought I was dead. I don't think she would have."

Jordan could see the pain etched into Johnny's face. She had read the articles and knew that it probably didn't expose half of what Helena had done. "I'm sorry. If you come up with a name or anything tangible, just let me know and I'll help."

He looked up at her. "Why?"

"Helena Cassadine has terrorized people in this town for far too long. If she was behind this, I want her exposed and arrested. Besides, we're friends remember."

Johnny nodded. "Thank you."

"Be careful Johnny. If the person she was running from finds out you're suspicious, it could mean trouble for you."

"I know what to do. There is no way that I'll do anything stupid to jeopardize my mother's life. I've got to go."

He left and drove back to the compound. He really needed a drink.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz wondered where Johnny was. He had missed dinner and she was worried that something had happened. Even though it was easier for some of them to be in public, there was always a risk that Helena's minions could find them.

"I was wondering if I could spend the night at Spencer's," Cam asked.

Liz sighed. Cam would be out of school the next week and he was used to spending time at Spoon Island.

"Cam, I don't think that's a good idea. Spencer can come here if you want."

He put his fork down. "Are you going to tell me why?"

Liz looked over at Jason. "You're just going to have to trust us."

"Mom, I only get to go to school and come home. I can't even go to camp this year."

"I'm sorry Cam. It's dangerous right now. It won't be for long."

"I hate Lucky."

Jake looked over at his brother. He didn't like it when he was upset.

Jason cleared his throat. "It shouldn't be for the whole summer Cam."

Cam looked at him. "You could make this go away but you won't. May I be excused?"

Liz nodded and Cam ran upstairs.

Jake was worried because Cam seemed upset.

"It's okay Jake. Your brother is just having a bad day."

Jason understood Cam's frustration. This was dragging out way to long. It was hard waiting for the other shoe to drop. The problem was that no one knew where Lucky was. It was like he had disappeared from the face of the earth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny pulled up in the driveway and saw Kristina's car. She had been staring at the house for several minutes, trying to decide if she really wanted to open this can of worms with Elizabeth.

He got out of the car and knocked on her window, startling her.

She opened the door. "Hey."

"Hi. Are you okay?"

He could tell she had been crying.

"Not really."

"Yeah, I'm having that kind of day too. I was going to go have a beer. You want one?"

Kristina shrugged. "Why not?"

She got out of the car and followed Johnny to the cottage. He opened the door for her and she looked around.

"I know it's not much, but I don't need much to begin with."

She sat down on the couch. "It's fine."

He handed her a beer and sat down next to her. "You want to tell me why you're here?"

She took a long swig and then put the beer down. "I was a bitch and read my sister's diary."

Johnny smirked. "Go on."

"I had to because she's been a wreck and won't tell anyone what is up."

"And now you're regretting it?"

"In some ways, yes. The truth hurts."

Johnny drank some more. "I totally agree with that."

"Why are you upset?"

"Helena is messing with my mind. I thought my mom was alive and then I found out she was dead. Jordan found some evidence that her death was faked. I don't know where she is or if she's in danger. She thinks I'm dead and I'm wondering if I should just leave it alone."

Kristina frowned. "Why?"

"Because if I find her, maybe I'd bring the danger straight to her doorstep."

"I get it." She felt for Johnny. He had been through a lot.

"It's days like these you just want to forget about everything and let loose—you know?"

Johnny smiled. "Yes, I do know. What else aren't you telling me?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Is Elizabeth sensitive about talking about Ric?"

Johnny frowned. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Part of Molly's problem is that she found out some things Ric did. I don't know what to do."

"Elizabeth is very understanding. You should talk to her."

She stood up. "You're right."

"Wait. Let me give her a call."

Johnny called over to the house and Jason answered.

"What's up?"

"Kristina is over here and she's upset. You think Elizabeth could come over?"

Jason frowned. "Francis is here. I'll have him watch the kids. We'll be right there." He didn't know what it was about, but he wanted to be there for whatever Kristina had to say.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Morgan walked into his apartment and put his keys down. He had a lot to learn about the business. Duke was being patient with him but he could tell the man was not impressed with him. The families weren't really happy with Morgan's involvement either due to his mental status. He was taking his pills and was feeling a lot better. He had broken up with Kiki because he just felt it was toxic. The best thing for him was a clean slate. Michael was busy with ELQ and he didn't speak to his mom that much. They were cordial, but he just didn't want to deal with any drama right now. It was hard enough losing his dad when they were on such a bad note when he had died. It was time for him to grow up and be a man and he was ready for the challenge.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny opened the door and Elizabeth and Jason walked inside.

Liz was curious and surprised that Kristina was at Johnny's.

Kristina looked up at them, not sure where to start.

Liz sat down across from her. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"You could say that. This is about Molly."

"What's going on?" She could tell something was up with Molly because of the way she was staring at her at the party.

"I read her diary and found out that she's been upset mainly because of Ric and Sam."

Liz looked at Jason for a second. "Oh. Have you spoken to her?"

"No. I can't let her know that I know. I'm going to just try to get her to open up to me somehow. But, I just need to understand some things so that I can help her understand."

"Go on."

Kristina was playing with a ring on her hand. "She overheard some people talking about what Ric did to you and Carly. She already knew some of it but between Ric and Sam, she doesn't understand how you could forgive them let alone remarry Ric."

Liz sighed. "Honestly Kristina, it's really complicated. I had a lot of self-esteem issues back then. I really didn't think I was good enough and I felt sorry for Ric. I believed that he had changed. I was stupid. And more recently, it was just a matter of guilt and being tired of never getting the happy ending."

Jason reached over and took her hand.

"I don't want you to think I'm judging you. We all make mistakes. Molly has this crazy notion about rainbows and happily ever after. I think she's just crushed. She knew what her dad was capable of, but then to find out what Sam did to you and that she slept with him kind of pushed her over the edge."

"I get it. Trust me, if it wasn't for Danny, I wouldn't have anything to do with Sam, but he comes first. We have to make it work. For what it's worth, I do think she regrets it. I've done some really stupid things when my head wasn't screwed on right, which is not an excuse; just a fact."

"Me too."

Jason and Liz were a little worried about what this would do to Sam's recovery.

"Kristina, just be gentle with Molly. It's hard to understand such a harsh reality when you're that age. Forgiveness is one of those things that means different things to different people. We all get to have a choice how we deal with situations that arise in our lives. She may not get it right now or agree with my choices or Sam's. That's fine. She'll have to judge her dad by their relationship and try to figure out where they stand."

"I know. Thank you for talking to me. I have a lot to think about."

Liz got up and hugged her. "This doesn't just affect Molly, it affects you too. When you talk to Sam, let her explain and just listen to her. Her response and how she takes responsibility will tell you everything you need to know."

Kristina nodded. "Thanks."

Jason gave Kristina a hug and Johnny a warning look. Kristina was vulnerable right now and while he knew Johnny wouldn't purposely hurt her, his friend didn't seem like he was in the right frame of mind either.


	61. Chapter 61 – Being There

A/N - Thanks for the comments! * Glad you like Gelan! Also happy you don't mind Kristina.

Chapter 61 – Being There

Elizabeth and Jason went into the bedroom. He could tell she was a little sad and he wished he could do something to make her feel better.

"Talk to me."

She sat down. "When you make choices, you just don't think about how it is going to affect your life or other people later down the line."

"I know."

They had both made some really bad mistakes. It was really a miracle that they were even together at this point.

"I sometimes wonder if Cam will find out everything we both did and hate us for it."

"I feel the same way. I'm just hoping that they get to see enough of our love for each other and them that they'll be able to forgive us some day. I'm really not looking forward to that conversation, but I plan on being honest with them," Jason said.

"Cam already has seen me screw up enough. It has already hurt him. I just hope that it doesn't affect him once he starts dating, at least not in a negative way."

"He has a good head on his shoulders and a lot of the reason for that is you. You have always loved him. Even when you were at your worst, you tried to do your best by him. Most of your choices hurt you more anyway."

She looked over at him. "How can you say that after I asked you to give up your son because I was too scared to tell Lucky the truth?"

"Because I gave up my son for my job."

"You gave him up to keep him safe. Your job preceded his conception."

"I didn't fight for him Elizabeth."

"Because I ripped your heart out."

Jason stood up. "We've been over this. I've hurt you to and you can't deny that it led you to make some mistakes. I'm not letting you take the blame for everything. We're in this together. We both messed up, mostly out of fear and stupidity, but I will not let that define our entire lives. I love you and we're going to be the best parents we can be. I'm going to love you so fiercely and completely that our boys will know how to treat a woman right. And you will continue to love them because they deserve to know what it's like to be loved unconditionally. When they find someone to love, I want them to wonder if she could even hold a candle their mom. I will love them with everything I have because they are the best of both of us and I want them to have a great life. They will be fine. If they get mad at us, then that is something we'll deal with, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to you beat yourself." Neither of them could change the past. What was done was done.

Liz studied his face. He didn't even realize that a few tears had fallen. God, they both had so much regret. She stood and took his hands. "Thank you for loving me and our boys. I don't want to beat myself up. Sometimes, I just think back on what my life was and I just wished I could have had this all along."

Jason pulled her into his arms. "If I could go back—I love you Elizabeth with everything that I am."

He picked her up and laid her on the bed and held her for a long time. He felt her breathing change and knew she had fallen asleep and he really hoped that someday when she looked back, that she'd remember more good than bad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kristina took another beer from Johnny. "Do you ever think back and wonder how you were so oblivious to what was going on around you?"

Johnny grinned. "You were a kid. It was your job to be self-centered."

She smirked. "I think I took it to another level."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. It was the adults in your life that were complete idiots."

"I wish I could really say that. I was kind of a terror to deal with. Be happy you missed the Krissy years."

Johnny chuckled. "You don't regret them do you?"

"There are plenty of things I wish I could have taken back, but I guess in the end I wouldn't be me if it didn't happen."

"And just who is Kristina Davis?"

She smiled. "I have a degree in finance from Wesleyan. I get bitchy when I'm hungry. I am loyal and will cut a bitch if they screw with my family. I love hard and sometimes like to play hard. I'm always searching for that illusive thing called love. I don't know. I'm really not that hard to read and believe it or not, I'm really over a lot of drama. I had enough of that around high school time."

"Tell me about it?"

She took another long swig. "I might need more alcohol."

He smiled.

"I made some mistakes you know? My first real boyfriend was abusive and beat me." She saw the angry flare up in his eyes but continued on. "I thought I liked someone after that, but he really was too old for me. I fought my father tooth and nail and was the biggest brat in heels. There's a lot not to like there, but underneath it all I was fiery. I like that I'm a fighter. With Sonny as your dad, you kind of have to be one." She took another drink. "What about you?"

Johnny sighed. "That's hard because I'm not really the same person I was before. Believe it or not, I'm a little bit more low key."

She made a face and he laughed.

"I shit you not. I made some big mistakes too and it put my mom in danger. I paid for it with my life but Helena had other plans. Now, I'm just trying to figure out who I am in the present. Thank God for Jason. He shouldn't have forgiven me, but he did. I'll always be grateful for that."

She squeezed his arm. It was clear that both of them had some heavy skeletons. "What else? What do you do for fun?"

Johnny smiled. "I like to play pool." He laughed. "Lately, I love playing with the kids. They have such unique personalities and they are so funny. Jake looks quiet, but he has such a funny way of looking at things. Cam is great too. I wish I was as mature as he was when I was that age. Danny is so silly. They kind of take my mind off of things and make me feel normal. Is that weird?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. Kids have a way of doing that."

"I like sports and going fast. I also really like poker, especially on the rare occasions when I beat Jason."

Kristina smiled. "I like the new Jason. He's more approachable and happy."

"It's a big change for me, but I like it too. He's been through a lot and I'm glad that he and Elizabeth got out of their own way. They just fit. Hopefully, I'll find someone someday. If that big lug can find true love, anyone can."

Kristina laughed. "I like you Johnny."

He smirked. "Right back at ya."

She stood up. "Let's go swimming."

"Now?"

"Yes. We'll be quiet."

He smiled. "Come here," he said holding out his hand. She took it and he led her outside to the pool house and they went inside. "Liz keeps some extra bathing suits in here. Get changed, and I'll be right back."

She smiled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas banged his hands on his desk in frustration. To his word, Jason was ruining his life and there was no way in hell that he was going to sit back and let him get away with it. He downed another drink and threw his glass against the wall.

"Wow, what bug crawled up your ass?" Lucky asked.

Nikolas stared at his brother like he was seeing an apparition. "What are you doing here?"

"Revenge."

Nikolas plopped down in his chair. "Against who?"

Lucky smiled. "Jason and Elizabeth."

The Prince's head tilted. "Really?"

"Let's just say that the Queen invited me on a very special mission."

"You've got my attention Lucky. What are going to do?"

Lucky poured himself a drink and took a sip. "Good stuff," he said feeling the burn. "Actually, I have some plans and I was wondering if you wanted to assist me."

Nikolas stared at him for a long moment. If he crossed this line, he could never come back. Lucky was a mess on a good day and he wasn't sure that he should even trust him. "That depends on what your plan is." He did have Spencer to think about.

"Well, for one, I need some place to take them too off the grid. No one can find us. Then I'll need to get out of the country with Jake and Cam."

"What do you want them for?"

Lucky smirked. "They are like the icing on the cake. Elizabeth will watch Jason die and then I want her to beg me to take her back right before I end her."

Nikolas really didn't care at this point. Elizabeth had made her choice. "Jason is draining my accounts dry. He's destroying the business. I'm not sure that I can help."

"I have money. I just need transportation and the building."

Nikolas smiled. "You know, they are renovating the coffee warehouse right now. Wouldn't it be interesting if you took them there, right under everyone's noses?"

Lucky chuckled. "That would be very ironic."

"No one would look some place so obvious."

"You have a point. So, can you get me out of the country?"

Nikolas nodded. "We'll use the yacht. We can take it to Canada and fly from there."

"That will work. With Jason dead, you can build back up the business."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Lucky stood up. "Edgar will need to stay here too. There is another person involved as well—a sleeper. The chip has been activated and they are already being used to infiltrate Jason's compound. It's how we're going to get onto the grounds and take them."

Nikolas smiled. "Good. Let's drink to a good partnership."

Lucky smiled and held his glass up. Nikolas was playing right into his hands, and Edgar would make sure that he would get the blame for Jason's death.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked outside in his swim trunks and smiled when he saw she was already in the pool.

Kristina was impressed with his body. He had abs for days.

Johnny dove in and surface right behind her and grabbed her.

She fought a yelp and they tangled and played around, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Jason had come down to the kitchen for a drink and looked outside and chuckled. Johnny was doing his best to make Kristina not be quiet and she kept warning him to stop. He went back upstairs and left them to their fun.

Johnny pulled her into him as he treads water. "You're a lot of fun Krissy."

Kristina grinned. "You're not so bad for an old man."

"Ouch. I prefer to go by my frozen age."

She shook her head. "You're like Brendan Fraser in that caveman movie."

"Really?"

She laughed. "You're cuter though."

"Cuter?"

"Okay, hotter."

His head tilted and he stared into her eyes. "What do you want Kristina?"

"You're a cool guy and I'd like to get to know you better, if that's okay."

Johnny nodded. "I'm good with that."

She smiled and pushed him under before racing off towards the other side. Johnny came up for air with a big grin on his face. Maybe things were finally looking up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny woke up when he heard his door open. Jason almost busted up laughing from the look on his face when the man realized that Kristina had slept in his arms. They had fallen asleep while watching a movie.

"I thought you might be hungry."

Kristina pulled the blanket over her head.

Jake walked in behind him carrying a bag. "Morning."

Johnny smiled. "Hey Jake."

"Mom said to tell Kristina hi."

Kristina groaned from under the covers.

"Who you got under there?"

Jason chuckled.

"A friend."

"Will she play with me?"

Johnny grinned. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her."

Jake walked to the end of the couch. "She has pink toes," he said, touching one making Kristina giggle. He smiled. "Daddy, make her come out."

"She's sleeping buddy."

Jake giggled. "No she's not. I heard her laugh."

"She was snoring," Johnny said making a face. "You wouldn't believe how loud she snores. You have to get up close though to hear it."

Jake tip toed towards the other end of the couch and Kristina pretended to snore and then threw the covers off and grabbed Jake and he squealed and laughed as she tickled him.

"Uncle," he said giggling.

"Hi Jake."

Jake smiled. He recognized her because she had got in the bouncy with him at Danny's party. "Hi Krissy."

She was surprised that he remembered her name. Getting up, she rustled his hair and looked up at Jason. "Thanks for the breakfast. I'll be right back."

She went into the bathroom.

"Before you shoot me, nothing happened."

Jason grinned. "Sure….."

Jake mimicked his dad making Johnny laugh.

Jason's phone buzzed and he read the text and grinned. "Elizabeth said to stop teasing you and bring her son back to the house."

"That's my girl."

"My girl," Jason said.

Jake frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "My mommy."

They laughed and Jason grabbed his son and threw him over his shoulder. "Later loser."

Johnny sat up and looked in the bag and lifted the lid off the tray. Kristina came out of the bathroom. "You up for some waffles?"

She smiled. "Hell yeah."

They dug in and then Kristina stood up to leave.

"Do you have to go?"

She smiled. He was so cute when he pouted. "I do but I'd love to see you later if possible. Maybe we could play some pool."

Johnny smiled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edgar cornered the sleeper. "I hope you're ready for the task at hand."

"What did you to me?"

Memories were coming back of a clinic and Helena.

Edgar smiled. "The Queen needed your help to get rid of some of her unruly peasants."

"And if I don't help?"

"You don't have a choice. You'll do as I tell you or there will be consequences."

"I can't hurt them."

He grinned. "You have already planted the seed." He handed the person a bag. "Everything you need is in there. Make it happen soon or I will hurt the people you care about and then you will lose your life. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll follow up with you in a few days. By this weekend, I need this to be finished."


	62. Chapter 62 - Strategy

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Liked all your guesses! You should find out who the sleeper is by Monday (at least that's my goal)

Chapter 62 - Strategy

Kristina sat on the docks watching Molly walk towards her. She looked tired and stressed and it seemed like she had used all her strength just to plop onto the bench beside her.

"Why did you want to meet here?"

"I figured if you're up to it, we could eat at Kelly's or something."

Molly nodded.

"Look, you can go on like this Molly. What if I promise not to tell another soul—not even mom. I just know what it's like to let something eat you up inside. It's not healthy and it certainly isn't helping."

Molly started to cry. "If I talk about it, then it will make it more real."

Kristina held her sister and let her cry it out. When she was done, she fished a tissue out of her purse and handed it over.

"I overheard some men talking about my dad. It was brutal. And then they talked about mom and Sam. It just made me feel like I don't know anyone anymore. Right now, I don't want to talk to my dad. I hate what he did. What kind of a person does that? Mom is all judgmental about who we date, but she hops into bed with my dad, Sonny, Jerry, and now Julian. What a hypocrite."

Kristina smirked. Her mom apparently liked the bad boys.

"Then there's Sam and what she did to Elizabeth. It was so hateful. Jake and Cam could have been hurt. I mean how did Jason forgive her?"

"From what I understand, they all forgave her, but when Jason came back, he couldn't believe that he had. That's the reason they're not together anymore and his love for Elizabeth."

"How did Elizabeth go back to my dad over and over knowing that he almost killed her? I don't get it. Why would she do that? He was willing to endanger Carly's baby and because of him working and sleeping with Faith to get back at Sonny, Liz lost her baby too."

Kristina didn't know about that last fact. "Wow. You know, Elizabeth was raped when she was fifteen and her family abandoned her for the most part. She didn't have the best self-esteem. Sometimes you believe the lies because you can't deal with the truth. You make mistakes because of fear and wanting to be loved. Ric is a smooth talker. He played her. I don't think it's something she's proud of."

Molly wiped her face. "I get that people make mistakes, but what my father did was more than just make a mistake in judgment. I mean, is that who he is fundamentally?"

"I don't know. You're going to have to talk to him to find out. I think he loves you Molly, but there was a lot of bitterness between him and my father. Maybe now he can let that go and try to be a better person."

Molly shook her head. "I don't think he's capable of it."

"Are you going to talk to Sam?" Kristina asked.

Molly looked up at her. "I'm scared it will hurt her too much right now. I'm wondering if her past is why she and Patrick broke up."

"I'm not sure. I haven't spoken to her in a while. She had called me to say Jason was alive and that was the last time we spoke."

"I'll talk to her soon. Everything is such a mess. I feel like I just lost my dad too."

Kristina hugged her. "I love you Molly. Trust me that it will be okay. You just need to process this and then try to move on from it. The one thing I learned with my dad is that parents can't always be who you want them to be. I had to just except him for him and limit my expectations. It sucked, but it's just how it was. He was a flawed person. There's always a reason someone acts out. It's not an excuse, but sometimes it helps put things into perspective."

"Can we go get a milkshake?" She was exhausted but she was grateful that Kristina made her talk because she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth, Jason, and Georgie went over some details about the café in the dining room.

"We've decided we're going to call it Java," Liz announced.

Jason liked it. It was short and to the point. "Sounds good. You'll have to order some signage unless you want me to take care of that."

"Sounds like it's more up your alley."

"I'll handle it then."

Georgie looked over the numbers again. "I think we can make this work. We're close to the hospital, so that is definitely a plus. Kelly's gets crowded, so we could take on the overflow." She figured they could cater to those who wanted lighter food that was a good quality. They would provide fast service and reasonable prices.

"They're doing prep work now. On Monday, the major construction will begin. I've put a rush on it, so it should be done within a few weeks."

"That fast?" Georgie asked. She still needed to hire a cook and some register people.

"Yup. I wanted to get going on everything. We're still shipping coffee to our suppliers. It won't interrupt that." They had a secondary warehouse that they were using for now.

Liz was getting excited. She was trying to get her recipes and ingredient proportions down. That was the hard part. The industrial machines could churn out a lot of dough and she wasn't used to it. Instead of stressing, she was going to meet with a consultant so she could get help.

"The only other thing I need to know is a color scheme. Diane sent over some swatches and suggestions. Let me know what you think," he said handing them a big envelope. He smiled as he watched them separate them into two different piles.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," Jake yelled.

"Me too," Danny chimed.

Jason got up and walked into the den. "What do you want to drink?"

"Juice," Danny said.

"Me too."

Jason smiled at his sons who were lounging on the couch watching a video. "Alright, I'll be right back."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Michael walked into the house and Georgie smiled. "Hey."

"Hi Michael. What's going on?"

"Just taking a lunch break." There was a lot to do at ELQ and his brain was full.

Liz smiled and gave him a hug. "Come eat with us."

"Okay."

Liz had always thought Michael's shyness was cute. Around the Morgan household, it didn't always translate well because of the craziness. Michael usually hung with Jason or Dylan due to their temperament.

"Where's Jason?"

"Den."

He went back to the den and laughed at the scene. Jason was lying on the floor and the boys were taking turns attacking him. He was throwing them onto the couch as they laughed.

Jason saw him from the corner of his eye. "Incoming."

Jake was tossed onto the couch and Michael reached over and tickled him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just taking a Tracy break."

Jason laughed. "Good luck with that."

Michael smiled.

"How's your dad?"

"I think he's struggling a little bit but he's staying sober."

Jason nodded. "Good. I was thinking about asking him if he wanted to manage our second warehouse. We don't move as much product through it, but it would give him something to focus on."

"You'd do that?"

"I'm willing to help. We have to start somewhere."

"I really think he'd like that," Michael said, smiling.

"Why don't you bring him over here Friday night? I figured we could play some poker or pool. You could bring Sabrina if you want." He had been impressed with the information she had gotten on Obrecht. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Now, it was just a matter of getting some evidence together so that she couldn't dispute it. He wanted her fired first and foremost and then he would strip of her of everything.

"Sounds good."

"Uh, Kristina will probably be here and maybe Molly." Elizabeth had suggested that just in case Molly needed to talk.

"Really?"

"Kristina and Johnny are "friends"."

Michael laughed because Jason used air quotes. "I see. Do I need to have a talk with him?" he asked, trying to look serious.

Jason grinned. "That would be epic." Danny jumped on him and he groaned because he accidentally kicked him in the stomach. "I need to pay attention."

Liz walked into the room. "Alright boys, you can torture your father later. It's time to eat."

The boys jumped up and ran towards the kitchen.

"You never have to tell my kids to come eat more than once."

"Are you starving them?" Michael joked.

"Very funny. Just for that, you're getting an uncrustables and a sippy drink. Have fun at the kids table."

Jason frowned. "Is that a punishment?"

Michael grinned. "I love uncrustables."

"Me too, I think I could eat like ten of them," Jason said.

Liz shook her head. "Boys…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny had contacted Victor regarding some contacts he might have in Ireland who could help him research where his mom could be. He knew that Victor would be discrete so that they didn't attract any attention.

Nicholas walked into his dad's office. "Hey."

"Well hello. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering how mom's appointment went. She's not picking up her phone."

Victor looked over at his computer screen. "Hold on for a minute. I was expecting a call."

He pressed a button. "Mr. Spinelli. You come highly recommended."

"Formidable One, it is my pleasure to be of service to you. Please let me assure you that I am extremely good at my craft. In fact, I am known as the Ace of Cyberspace."

Victor frowned and Nick chuckled. "Did you get that?" he asked his son.

"Yes," Nick said, pulling his chair next to his dad's.

Spinelli smiled. "Ah, Disgruntled Prodigy. Stone Cold holds you in his highest regards."

Nick smiled. "Thanks Spinelli."

Victor gave his son a funny look and Nick chuckled. "What do you have for me?"

"Well, it appears that there are only a few people near Mr. Freeze's mom that could have accomplished such a feat as to make her disappear. I emailed you their names with a brief synopsis of their criminal records. From what I can gather, Bruno Rhys is probably responsible."

Nick looked over at his dad. "Did you get that?"

"I think so. Are you on some kind of medication?"

"No. Stone Cold always frowned on herbal stimulation. I prefer barbecue chips and orange soda."

Victor's eyebrow shot up. "Perhaps you should actually try to eat something that is in one of the recommended food groups."

Spinelli made a face. "While I am flattered that you are concerned about my well-being, I can assure you that I am medically sound."

Victor grunted. He didn't know how Jason had the patience to deal with Spinelli. "Anything else?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll find out more," Spinelli said, worrying that Victor was not impressed with his cyber expertise. "I did find one of Johnny's cousins. From what I could gather, she was close to his maternal one during the few years before she vanished."

"Keep me informed. Once you have all her contact information, we can proceed."

Victor closed the laptop.

"You know closing that doesn't make him go away right?" Nick opened it again. "Bye Spinelli."

Spinelli waved and Nick ended the call.

"That boy was high on sugar or something."

Nick grinned. "Want to go have some chips and soda?"

Victor chuckled. "That would be a sight wouldn't it?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam was playing at school and he looked up and he swore he had seen Lucky. He started to panic and Emma grabbed his hand.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"I need my guard."

Mike was watching Cam and could tell he was upset, but he wasn't supposed to approach him unless absolutely necessary.

Emma waved to the guard and Mike looked around to make sure they were waving at him and then walked over to the grassy area they were standing in.

"Mr. Morgan, how can I help you?"

Cam almost smiled at the sound of that. "I thought I saw Lucky."

Mike knelt down. He knew the kind of kid Cam was and trusted him outright. "Show me where."

He pointed to some trees. The bell rang, making both kids jump.

"I'll check it out Cam. Go to class with Emma and I promise I'll be here when you get back okay?"

Cam nodded. He watched them run off and then called Jason to let him know.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ended the call and looked over at Johnny. "Let's go for a ride."

Johnny nodded and followed him outside. "What's going on?"

"Cameron thought he saw Lucky outside of school today."

Johnny frowned. "Do you think he would be that stupid?"

"I think he might be trying to mess with Cameron; maybe get him wound up so that he can catch him off guard."

They got into the car and took off.

"He really needs to suffer."

Jason nodded. "If given the opportunity, he will. I'm also more than prepared to put a bullet in his head if pushed." He was done. No more. His family needed to be safe and anyone trying to do that, would be dealt with.

It was the first time that Johnny had seen a flicker of his old friend since he had woken up. It wasn't the same, but it was enough to handle business.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cameron walked out of school and smiled. Jason and Johnny were waiting for him. Mike walked him to the car.

Johnny gave him a high five. "Hey Cam."

He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I'd keep your dad company. He gets lonely you know."

"Were you sad?" Cam asked, trying not to smile.

"Very. There were too many women in my house today—Johnny included."

Cam laughed.

Jason waved at Emma and got in the car. "We need to swing the pendulum back the other way, like it's supposed to be."

"Boys rule," Cam said.

"Exactly."

"I've got a surprise for you when we get home."

Cam's face lit up. "Do I get a hint?"

Jason thought for a moment. "There's a girl involved."

Cam made a face. "Now I'm scared."

Johnny chuckled. "Don't let him psyche you out. It's a good thing. Is Josslyn behaving?"

"Pretty much. She says Spencer is her boyfriend now and then stands there waiting for me to explode or something."

Jason shook his head. "Did you say anything?"

He nodded. "Good luck with that."

Johnny laughed.

They drove back to the house and Cam ran inside to get his prize.


	63. Chapter 63 – Security Breach

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Well, tomorrow you will find out who the sleeper is in a flashback. Hope I don't disappoint!

Chapter 63 – Security Breach

Liz smiled when she saw her son. "How was your day?"

"Okay." Cam looked at Jason to see if his mom knew and he shook his head no. Jason had ran out so fast that he hadn't gotten the chance to tell her.

Diane watched Liz cross her arms and bit her lip. The look she was giving them was priceless.

"Someone going to tell me what happened?"

Hearing the tone of her voice, Epiphany, who was sitting at the table with Georgie, looked up.

"I thought I saw Lucky."

Liz rushed to his side, touching his face and then arms as she looked him over. "Did he do something? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom. I thought I saw him standing by a tree. Mike checked it out right away."

Liz looked over at Jason.

"They didn't find anything. I left with Johnny to check on it myself and we stayed and picked him up."

Just the fact that Jason had taken it so seriously, made Liz shudder.

Diane cleared her throat to break the tension. "Well, I have some great news."

Cam slowly smiled, guessing what his surprise was. "Am I a Morgan?"

"Yes. Congratulations."

Cam grinned. Jason gave him a big hug.

"Just like it always should have been," Epiphany said under her breath.

Diane had called in a favor and got it rushed. Cam gave her a hug too. "He's so darn cute Elizabeth."

Jason had ran upstairs and came back down with a gift box. "This is for you."

Cam smiled and quickly opened it.

Jason worried that it might be too old for Cam.

He opened the box and smiled.

"Look on the other side."

Jason had brought him a watch and it had his name engraved on it. "My grandmother Lila told me it was a tradition in the Morgan family. I have one and now you have one."

Cam smiled. "Help me put it on."

Jason put it on him and Cam thought it was very cool. "It's a special watch. If you push these two buttons, it will send a message to my phone that you need help and it will tell me your coordinates."

"Wow. It's like a spy watch."

Jason smiled. "Sort of. You're important to me and I want to make sure that you are safe."

"Do Danny and Jake have one?"

"Not yet, but when they get a little older, they will." Jason had other ways of tracking them.

Cam hugged him again. "Thank you dad."

Jason closed his eyes and savored the moment.

"I've got a present for you too," Liz said.

Cam pulled back. "You do?"

Liz nodded and went into a lower cabinet and pulled out a big box. Cam grinned and took it from her. He opened it up and it was a football jersey that had "Morgan" on the back.

"Totally cool." He put it on over his t-shirt. "How do I look?"

Jason smiled. "Like my son."

Georgie grinned. "Will you two adopt me?"

They all laughed.

"I thought we already had," Cam said.

"Mac already wants to kill me. Are you trying to get rid of me permanently?" Jason asked.

Georgie laughed. "You've got a point. We'll keep it a secret."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They decided what they wanted for dinner Friday night. Francis was going to treat them and make some rigatoni. Liz was excited because he was going to teach her how to make Sonny's sauce. The dead boss might have been crazy as shit, but he knew how to make some gravy.

Jason pulled Dylan aside. "Listen, I know you and Georgie have been sneaking off. As much as I love having you here, I was going to make you an offer."

Dylan was surprised. "What's that?"

"Well, my old penthouse is empty. It's a decent space and even has a gym in it."

"If I keep eating Liz's cookies and brownies, I'm going to need it."

Jason smiled. "You can rent it to own if you want. I can't see Georgie not wanting to come with you. It would be perfect for you two."

Dylan smiled. "Did Liz put you up to this?"

"No. I've been trying to figure out what I wanted to do with it."

"I'll need to talk to her about it. Can we take a look at it?"

"Sure."

Liz walked by and gave Jason a kiss before moving on.

"You know, I'm glad that things worked out the way that they did. I'm really happy with Georgie."

Jason smiled. "I'm glad that we're all happy."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan grabbed Georgie's hand and walked her outside. "Listen, Jason came to me with a proposition."

She sat down next to him on the swing. "Okay."

"He wanted to know if we wanted to live in his old penthouse so we'd have some privacy."

Georgie was surprised. Dylan could see a lot of emotions playing out on her face.

"I know it's probably too soon for us to move in together, but I thought you could go with me to look at it and one day, it will ours."

She slightly smiled. "Did he say why he was offering?" She hadn't gotten the impression that she was overstaying her welcome.

Dylan grinned. "So we didn't have to sneak off and rendezvous at a motel. Okay, I added the motel part."

She chuckled and then sat for a moment looking out at the yard. "I feel like I've missed out on so much and I don't want to miss anything with you. I just did need a little more time here. I can't explain it but it makes me feel safe and I fit." Her hand entwined with his. A tear ran down her face, not even totally understanding why she was getting emotional.

"Talk to me," he said softly.

"Maybe I'm just being a big baby. A huge part of the reason I feel safe here is because I'm with you. It's just—if you're not here, I'll be sad. If I leave them, then I'd be sad too."

"Then we won't change this entirely. Why don't you stay some nights here and some nights with me?"

She looked up at him, liking the suggestion. "You wouldn't mind?"

"No. I just want you to be happy and I know that all of us misfits here together, makes you feel normal. I get it. You've had to make so many adjustments." He pulled her into his side and she laid her head against his shoulder. "For the record, I like being around here too. For me, I need to lay down some roots. For the longest time, I didn't know who I was and I just felt like I didn't fit anywhere. Having a place of my own will give me the opportunity to finally settle down. I want to show you that I'm committed to being here mostly because of you."

She looked up at him. "You'd go back to Genoa City wouldn't you?"

He sighed. "Probably. If it wasn't for Jason offering me a job and you, I'd probably go where my family is."

"Do you want to go spend time with them?"

"I do, but I have plenty of time to visit. I'm hoping you'll come with me."

She smiled. "I would love too. I had a blast with them."

Dylan smiled. "My mom really likes you."

"I'm glad. She's really nice."

"So it's settled?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. He had a way of calming her like no one else could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikolas walked out onto the parapet. The plans were coming along and Edgar and Lucky had moved in.

"Master Nikolas," Edgar said walking towards him.

He turned around. There was something about the older man he didn't like. Maybe it was that he reminded him of his grandmother. They both had a way of making you feel like they weren't being honest and you were about to get stabbed in the back.

"Your grandmother had big plans for you. Once all the messy annoyances have been discarded, perhaps we could work together on them."

Nikolas stared him down before answering. "It would depend on the plans."

Edgar smirked. Helena had predicted that response. "I can assure you that it will benefit you greatly."

"Fine. We'll discuss it. Is that all?"

"No. Lucky is off on handling some business. I need a favor."

Nikolas crossed his arms.

"I want you to call Luke and get him to come here. Helena has a message for him."

"Will he get blood on the carpets?"

Edgar smiled. "Would you care if he did?"

He knew Lucky would never forgive him but he didn't care. "As long as my name can't be attached to it, I don't care what you do with him."

"Very well. Make the call please."

Nikolas took out his phone and Luke picked up after a couple of rings.

"Yes Dark Prince."

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "I need to see you right away. It's about Lucky."

"Cowboy? Is he okay?"

"Maybe not."

"I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke walked into Windemere and looked around. Why Nikolas didn't update the décor baffled him. He was so doom and gloom.

"Luke."

He turned around. "Where's my son?"

"Not here. I received word that he disappeared in Ireland."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "Why were you keeping track of him in the first place?"

"Because he never can stay out of trouble."

"I'll find him. You stay out of it," he said, walking away.

Edgar stepped into the room.

"Who are you?"

"Hello Luke. I've waited a long time to meet you face to face. May I speak with you for a moment?"

Luke turned to say something to Nikolas, but he was gone. "What do you want?"

Two men approached him from the back and two appeared at Edgar's side.

Luke turned in a circle, realizing he was outnumbered. Nikolas had double crossed him. "I don't know who you are but if you hurt my son…."

"Relax. Lucky is safe for now. As long as he does my bidding, I will keep him alive."

"Then why am I here?" Luke was getting testy. He had a really bad feeling.

"Because I needed someone to watch the festivities with me. Let me show you to your quarters."

Two men took an arm and dragged Luke away.

Edgar smiled. "Friday, you will watch your son die."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Days Later

Victor tried calling Jason and when he didn't answer, he called Johnny. He sat still for a moment, wondering what was going on. Dialing again, he waited for Spinelli to pick up the phone.

"Formidable one, how can I help you?"

"Jason and Johnny aren't answering their phones. I think something is wrong."

Spinelli grabbed his computer and logged onto Jason's security feed. His mouth dropped open. "Oh no…."

"What's going on?"

"They are putting the prodigies in a van."

Victor sat forward. "I'll call the police. You get whatever information you can."

"Got it."

Victor called Paul and explained the situation, figuring it would be more believable coming from another officer.

Paul was worried about his son. "I'll make the call."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jordan turned into Jason's driveway. It was too quiet and there were no guards at the gate. She picked up her handset. "Sloane, see if you can find the guards."

"Okay."

He parked his car and got out. The front door was wide open. With guns drawn, he and several other officers made their way into the house and when they came to the dining room, they were shocked by what they saw.

"Johnny," she yelled, moving towards his limp body which had fallen forward onto the table. She checked her pulse. "He's still alive." She called it in. All they could do is wait for the parade of ambulances to get there.

Sloane walked around the room, studying everyone's positions. "Where are the kids?"

Jordan was taken aback. "Check upstairs."

Sloane sent an officer. "Looks like Morgan is missing along with Elizabeth."

"I noticed."

"There are no markings on their bodies, I think they were drugged. It was probably the food or drink. My guess was the food. They are, for the most part, drinking separate things."

"What about odorless gas?" Dante asked as he checked Michael's pulse.

"That's a possibility."

Kyle wiped his hand over his mouth. "If it's the food, that means a guest would have had to poison it, unless it was catered."

Jordan nodded. "So you think it was an inside job then."

"Definitely."

An officer ran into the room. "No kids. The house is empty."

Jordan pulled out her phone and called Alexis.

"Hello?"

"Alexis, is Danny with you?"

She looked over at her grandchild and smiled. "Yes."

"Thank God."

Her heart dropped. "What happened?"

"We don't know yet. Elizabeth, Jason, and the kids are missing. Everyone else has been drugged."

"Do you think it's mob related?"

"He's not in it anymore but who knows."

Alexis sighed. "This is bad."

Jordan was shocked that Alexis wasn't asking about her daughter. "Alexis, did you know that Kristina is here?"

Alexis felt her stomach flip. "No. Is she alive?"

"Yes but she's unconscious."

Molly looked up at her mom, sensing her panic.

"We'll see you at the hospital."

Kyle went outside to look for clues and noticed the cameras. "Bingo."

Jordan walked up behind him. "Find anything?"

"He has surveillance. I'm just not sure if he was recording."

"Knowing Jason, he probably was. He wouldn't take chances with his family," Jordan said. From what she had seen during the party, he went to great lengths to protect them.

"We'll have to see if we can find the control room."

Jordan watched the bodies getting loaded onto gurneys. There were no clues. She dialed the number to the Floating Rib.

"Floating Rib, Felicia speaking."

"Hi, this is Jordan. Listen, I need you and Mac to get to the hospital."

Mac watched Felicia's mouth drop open.

"What happened?"

"We aren't sure but someone attacked the Morgans. Georgie was drugged and is unconscious. We're taking her to G.H."

"We'll be right there."

Mac watch her put down the phone. She was shaking. "Talk to me."

"It's Georgie. They don't know what is wrong with her but Jason was attacked tonight and our little girl was caught in the middle."

Mac was stunned. "What's wrong with her?"

"They don't know. She's unconscious. Jordan thinks she was drugged."

"Helena…."

Mac came to life and looked over at one of the waitresses. "Can you close up?"

She agreed and they headed to the hospital.


	64. Chapter 64 – Flashback

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are excited about the reveal! None of you guessed the sleeper.

Chapter 64 – Flashback

Robin watched Alexis, Mac, and Felicia run towards them.

"How are they?" Mac asked.

"They are all still unconscious."

"Do you know what they were given?" Felicia asked.

"I just dropped off a sample of the food and we did some blood work. We should know soon," Robin said.

Alexis was beside herself. "What can you tell us?"

"We don't know much. I overheard Jordan talking on the phone. They think it's an inside job and she is convinced it was Helena's doing."

"I'll kill her myself if Kristina is hurt."

Felicia put her hand on Alexis's back. "Robin please update us as soon as you know something."

"I will."

"Can we see her?" Mac asked. He had just gotten Georgie back and he couldn't stand the thought that he could lose her again so soon.

Robin sighed. "No. I'm sorry but we're trying to keep them stable and the police are involved. Jordan wanted them guarded.

"Did Morgan have guards?"

"Yes. They are dead. They were having dinner with friends and it appears that one of them turned against them. It's not Jason's fault Mac."

Felicia grabbed his hand. "We know."

Mac was livid. The point of Georgie being with Jason was to keep her safe.

Alexis looked over at him. "I know what you're thinking, that Georgie wouldn't be in this mess without Jason. The truth is that she wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. She loves Liz and Jason and they love her. I've seen it."

"Since when are you a Jason fan?"

She took a deep breath, shocked by what she was about to say. She never hated Jason as a person, just his job. "He's changing his life around. He's in love and is so good with the boys. I see the way he cares for everyone around him and it's beautiful actually. The only person to blame for this whole mess is Helena."

There was a flurry of activity and Felicia felt her heart drop.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

FLASHBACK

Jason opened the door and welcomed Kristina.

"Whatever is cooking smells so good," she said grinning.

"I wish I could take credit for it but it's all Francis."

Johnny heard a voice and walked into the hallway. "Hey gorgeous."

She smiled. "Hey Johnny."

Jason made a face at her tone and went into the kitchen.

"How's Molly?"

"She's doing a little better. We talked. I think it helped her."

He smiled. "You're a good big sister. I thought she would tag along."

"She wanted to help mom with Danny." Alexis asked if he could spend the night since Sam would be home first thing in the morning.

There was a knock on the door and Johnny got it. "Hey Michael."

They shook hands and Johnny said hi to Sabrina.

Patrick and Epiphany walked in and joined Georgie and Dylan in the living room.

The house was filled with laughter. Francis had brought Diane and they were quite entertaining and definitely flirting.

End Flashback

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jordan stayed to the back of the room as she watched Robin check out Francis who has woken up.

"Jason…." he said trying to sit up.

"Francis, I need you to lay back. You are no good to Jason in your condition."

His head ached. "What happened?"

"You were all given a sedative."

"How?"

"We think it was the food."

Francis frowned. "I cooked."

Jordan moved forward. "Francis, I need to ask you a few questions. Are you up to it?"

"Yes."

"Were you the only one who came in contact with the food?"

He closed his eyes and thought carefully before they quickly snapped open. "No."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

FLASHBACK

Francis stirred the sauce and Diane took a big whiff of it.

"That smells divine," she said before sipping her wine. "You are a very talented man Francis Corelli."

He smirked. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

She gave him a flirty look. "I can't wait to find out what else you're good at."

He grinned. Diane was different than what he was used too. She was smart, extremely witty, and very confident. "I look forward to showing you."

Jason looked at Johnny. "Are you seeing this?"

Johnny grinned. "She'll eat him alive. It's like watching a vulture circle its prey."

Liz chuckled. "I think Frannie can handle her just fine."

Jason looked over at his girl. "Did you set them up?"

She shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea."

Epiphany came up behind. "What are we whispering about?"

Liz pointed and Epiphany grinned.

"Diane is always on her game. Look at her. She leans in and touches him when he laughs. She licks her lips before she says something flirtatious. My girl could teach a class on getting a man," Piph said smiling.

"Your girl?" Jason asked.

"Are you jealous?" Piph quipped making Liz giggle.

Jason smirked. "No."

Piph smiled. "You have nothing to worry about faux boyfriend. I don't swing that way. We've met a few times for drinks and I've seen her in action." Diane was a riot to go out with.

"Well I think Francis is definitely interested. Look at how he leans over and whispers into her ear," Liz said.

"So he can smell her," Jason said.

Liz frowned. "What?"

"Her perfume, her hair—I do that to you all the time."

Epiphany chuckled.

"I thought you did it just to drive me crazy."

Jason smiled. "That too."

Johnny shook his head. "Did he just rub his face against hers?"

Piph grinned. "Francis has got game."

Francis suddenly looked in their direction and for a second, they all that look that they had been caught and then they pretended they were talking to each other and he started to laugh.

"What?" Diane asked.

"We have an audience."

Diane slyly looked over there and back at him. "Do you care?"

Francis smiled. "Not at all."

Dylan, Patrick, and Georgie joined them and a few minutes later, Cam and Jake ran into the room.

"I hungry mommy," Jake said.

"It's almost ready baby."

"Okay," he said before running back to the den.

Cam took a sip of his mom's lemonade. "Good."

"You can have some with your dinner."

He ran off and Francis got everyone's attention.

"Alright, I need someone to stir the sauce for me. Who is game?"

Kristina held up her hand. She had always liked helping her dad. "I'll help."

Francis smiled. "Come on then."

She got up and Jake ran right into her crying. She knelt down. "What's wrong?"

He held out his finger and she kissed it. "Let's get you a bandaid."

Sabrina stood up. "I'll help."

Francis smiled. "Let me show you what to do."

END FLASHBACK

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis looked up at Jordan. "Sabrina."

Jordan thought back. "She was there when we showed up. She was sitting next to Michael." She made a call on her walkie for someone to stand outside Sabrina's room. She was now a suspect in the disappearance of the Morgan family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

One by one, people started waking up.

Georgie opened her eyes and started to panic. A nurse went up to her and tried to call her down.

"You were given a sedative and the police found you and brought you here."

"Is everyone else here?"

She nodded. "From what I know, everyone is here except the Morgan family."

Georgie gasped.

"Let me go get your dad okay?" At that point, they knew what everyone was given and they would be okay. It was just a matter of it wearing off fully. No other drugs had been found.

She nodded.

Mac rushed into the room. "Georgie, thank God you're awake."

Felicia kissed her on the head. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy. They took the kids too?"

Mac nodded. "Yes. We don't know anything at this point."

She started to cry and Felicia held her.

"Dad, please help find them. I need them to be okay."

It had been a while since he had done any police work, but he'd do anything for Georgie. "Okay."

He walked out and found Jordan. "I want to help."

She was quiet for a minute. Right now, they could use all the help they could get. "Alright, go to Jason's house. Take everything in and see what you get. Dante is still there."

Mac nodded and rushed off. If Helena was involved in this, then the ending would probably not be good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

FLASHBACK

Everyone dug in and started eating.

"Francis, this is so good," Liz said.

Everyone was either nodding or verbally agreeing as they devoured their food.

Francis was glad everyone liked it. He enjoyed cooking. It relaxed him.

"It is just divine Francis," Diane added.

Johnny grunted his approval, making Kristina laugh.

Once they were finished. The kids ate some cookies while the adults chatted.

Elizabeth looked at Jake. "His eyes look glassy."

Jason looked over at him. "You feeling okay Jake?"

"Sleepy daddy," he said.

Jason smiled. "You've had a busy day."

Cam sighed. "I'm tired too."

Johnny yawned loudly. "It must be the carbs."

Jake nodded off, much to his parent's amazement.

"I can put him down," Liz said, getting up. She wobbled and Dylan grabbed her.

Jason stood up. "You okay?"

There was a crash and everyone looked over at Sabrina, who had fell into her plate.

"What the fuck?" Johnny said. He watched in horror as Liz and Cam passed out and then Kristina.

Francis tried to get up and fell back to the floor and Diane fell forward and collapsed.

Jason went to grab his phone, but Dylan had passed out so he had to grab Elizabeth. He laid her down gently on the floor and that is when it hit him and his body fell to the carpet beside her.

Everyone else passed out and was in various positions.

A few minutes later, Lucky and a group of men descended on the property. The guards were killed and they made their way into the house. They wore masks so they couldn't be identified.

Lucky surveyed the carnage with a sick smile on his face. He leaned down and touched Cam and then Jake. "Get them into the van."

A few men grabbed the boys and cleaned them off and then took them out.

Lucky stroked Elizabeth's face. "Still so beautiful. It's such a shame you have to die." He looked over at Jason and anger started to take over. He stood up and kicked Jason in the ribs. "Asshole."

The guards awaited his instructions and then one picked up Elizabeth and two others grabbed Jason by the arms and pulled him out of the house. They didn't care what happened to his body.

Lucky heard a phone ring at one point and took it from Jason's pocket. "Victor Newman?" he muttered as he read the name. Shrugging, he tossed it and then they got into the van.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth started to wake up. When the room finally came into focus, she saw Jason lying in a bed across from her.

"Jason," she yelled as she sat up and grabbed her head.

Slowly she stood and made her way over to him. "Jason, wake up."

It took a few minutes of prodding, but finally, Jason woke up. "What happened?"

"I don't know but we're not home. Someone took us from the house."

Jason was stunned. He went to sit up and pain radiated in his side.

Liz immediately went into nurse mode. "What's hurting?"

"My ribs. It feels like someone kicked me."

Liz lifted his shirt and gasped. "You have a really big bruise. Do you remember fighting anyone?"

"No. The last thing I remember is eating."

She nodded. "Me too." Her face turned into panic and then fear. "The boys."

Jason closed his eyes. This was something he always feared would happen. It killed him that the boys could be in trouble and he hadn't protected them.

"This is my fault. If I had just stayed away from all things Helena….. How long are we going to have to deal with this Jason? I mean, God knows how many people she could have hired to hurt us. It may never stop."

He struggled to sit up and then pulled her into his arms. "We'll get them back. I don't know how they got to us but when I find out who betrayed us…"

She hugged him tighter. "We have to get out of here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky walked into their room with two armed men and Liz's mouth dropped open.

"You son of a bitch," she muttered. "What did you do with my boys?"

He smirked. "They're in another room for now."

Jason was clenching his fist, wanting nothing more than to beat Lucky to a pulp and then take his life.

"How in the world did you manage this?" Liz asked. Lucky was an idiot so he had to have help.

Lucky smiled. "Nikolas—partly."

Now Jason was really mad.

"Nikolas helped you kidnapped us?"

"Yes. He wants revenge on Jason."

Jason and Liz looked at each other. Liz noted the look in Jason's eyes. Nikolas was going to die.

"Why are you doing this Lucky?" Jason asked.

"Well, I have lots of reasons. First and foremost is making that bitch pay," he said looking over at Elizabeth. "You turned the kids against me. You gave Cam to that fucking criminal who you repeatedly said was dangerous and too damaged to be around your kids. It disgusted me. Helena kidnapped me and then chipped me to make sure that I would seal the deal."

"How did you poison us?"

Lucky smiled. "Now that was beautiful. You see Helena used one of your friends against you. A while back, she was a mess and went away. Helena decided to use her as spy, knowing she was friends with Elizabeth. So, she brainwashed her and used a chip on her and sent her back to Port Charles where she did get into a little trouble. Thankfully, it didn't end with a jail term. At the right time, Helena activated her chip. Since she wasn't that close with Elizabeth anymore, Edgar gave her information that he knew would suck you in although, he never expected you to open your arms to her so easily—and you call yourself an expert," he said leering at Jason. "You invited her to your house and she took care of the rest."

A tear ran down Liz's face and Jason muttered, "Sabrina." It was probably Helena messing with her brain that made her want to harm Ava and her baby.

"Bingo. And who says you are brain damaged?"

"What are you going to do Lucky?"

Lucky smiled. "Stay tuned. I'll be back to break our permanent lock."

They watched him leave and Jason looked at Elizabeth. They were in trouble and both of them knew that somehow, they would have to find a way to survive this. Lucky wouldn't stop until they were dead.


	65. Chapter 65 – The Unthinkable

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad I was able to surprise you. I went with Sabrina because I didn't want to use the frozen ones and her being friends with Elizabeth, her breakdown after losing her child, and then leaving town was perfect for Helena being able to get to her and plant a chip. Molly and Kristina showing up, Johnny feeling weird etc., were all red herrings. Lots of Drama to come. I'm going on vacay on Friday night to the East Coast until 7/6. I probably won't be updating. I don't know if I can finish this off by the time I leave. If not, I'll have to pick it up when I get back.

Chapter 65 – The Unthinkable

Sabrina woke up and found Jordan, Francis, and a now awake Patrick in her room. "What happened?"

Patrick looked really angry. "You know what you did Sabrina. It's because of you that they were taken."

She struggled to remember. "I don't—I don't know what you're talking about."

Francis was furious. "They trusted you after everything you did and this is how you repay them?"

Sabrina started to cry and then she had a seizure. Patrick went into doctor mode and quickly assisted her.

"What the hell was that?" Francis asked.

"I don't know. We need to do some scans," he ordered them and then turned to Francis. "I'll stay with her, just go find them."

Jordan and Francis stepped out into the hallway. "What do you think?"

"She seemed like she was telling the truth." He wiped his hand over his face. "Do you think it's possible that Helena was using her?"

Jordan shrugged. "It's possible."

He stepped back into the room. "Check her for a microchip."

Patrick nodded.

Francis left the room and they went to Johnny's room to check up on him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam woke up and looked around. Jake was lying next to him and he laid his head on his brother's chest to make sure that he was breathing. Hearing his heartbeat, he sat up and stretched. Getting up, he saw an open door and walked through. It was a bathroom. He quickly used it and then got back into bed. He had no idea where they were but he could tell that something wasn't right. The last thing he remembered was eating a cookie at home.

He looked down at his watch and pressed two buttons and hoped that Jason would walk through the door afterwards.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny woke up and saw Jordan. "What happened?" His body felt like it weighed a ton.

"You were drugged."

Panic flickered in his eyes for a brief moment and then he tried to sit up.

"Lay down Johnny. Give it a bit to wear off," Francis said. He hadn't eaten as much as everyone else, so the affects weren't as strong.

"Where are they?"

Jordan walked closer. "We don't know."

Johnny punched the bed. "The kids are gone too?"

"Yes."

"Where is my watch?"

Francis looked at him funny? "Why?"

"Just find it and call Spinelli."

Francis nodded and left the room.

"How is Kristina?"

"She's awake and fine."

He let out the breath he was holding. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A man walked into Cam and Jake's room pushing a large meal cart. Cam peeked at him and then slammed his eye shut. The door shut and got out of bed, putting a pillow in his place and lifted up the curtain of the cart and climbed on. Jason didn't come which meant that he needed to get help.

The man came back into the room and put some napkins down on a table and then some cookies. He grabbed an ice bucket and sat some milk inside of it and pushed the cart into the hallway.

Jason pulled Elizabeth into his side as the man entered the room with a gunman.

"Enjoy your snack," the man said, leaving the cart.

They left and Liz began to speak. "Why would they try and feed us? Do you think it's drugged?"

Jason shrugged.

Cam smiled when he heard his mom and flicked up the tablecloth and climbed out as a stunned Jason and Liz looked on. He jumped up and ran to them and Elizabeth hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay?"

Cam nodded. "Jake is still sleeping."

"Cam what were you thinking climbing into that?" Liz asked.

"I figured if I didn't try to get help, then we wouldn't have a chance."

Jason knew he was right but his plan could have gone really wrong. He gave Cam a hug.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left Jake by himself. I'm sorry," he said, as his bottom lip quivered.

"It's okay Cam. We'll find a way to get to him." Jason studied him for a moment and then noticed he had his watch on.

Cam followed his gaze. "I pressed it already."

"Good job. Jason pressed it again for good measure." He figured that the worst thing that would happen would be that Lucky would return Cam to his room. It was actually really good to see him and know that the boys were okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli woke up because his phone was ringing. He had fallen asleep trying to track Jake and Cam. Something had been blocking their signal.

"Did you find anything?"

He woke up his computer. "No. I can't tell what is blocking the signal but I can't track them."

"Shit," Francis said. He started to pace. His phone was on speaker. "Do you think they are jamming it?"

"Maybe." Spinelli began to type furiously. "Windemere—I think someone there might be the culprit."

Francis closed his eyes. That would mean Nikolas was helping. He looked at Jordan. "EMP."

Spinelli stopped typing. Using an electromagnetic pulse to take out any electrical equipment on the island would be an extreme measure.

Jordan sighed. "I'll make a call." It wasn't a normal thing she'd do, but she was scared that if she allowed the Morgan's to be eliminated, Helena wouldn't stop there. It took fifteen minutes and several agencies for her to get clearance. She looked at them. "Fifteen minutes. They'll drop the bomb on the beach on the far side of the island. It will knock out all communications."

Johnny looked up. "Where is Spencer?"

"He's at Bobbie's." Robin had mentioned it to Jordan.

"Spinelli, Cam has his watch on. He showed it to me at dinner," Francis said. He had forgotten about it until Johnny said something.

Spinelli smiled. "As soon as we disable their devices, we should get the signal." Cam was a smart kid and he had no doubt that he'd come through. There was also a tracking device in the sole of Jake's sneaker. Either way, they would find them, hopefully before it was too late.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick watched the surgeon operate on Sabrina with mixed emotions. She had a microchip in her brain which he knew meant that Helena had messed with her. The only time the old bat could have gotten a hold of her was after she lost the baby and went away. Everything she had done when she got back could be attributed to the damage Helena had done.

He sighed. Even if she survived the surgery, he didn't think Sabrina would be able to live with herself for what she had done.

Alarms started going off and he watched the doctor's work feverishly to stop a bleed. When they pronounced her dead, he wiped away a tear and went to Michael's room to let him know that his girlfriend was gone. It would be yet another blow for a man who had already been through so much in his short lifetime.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac and Dante were standing in the driveway and started hearing a beeping noise. They looked at each other and then dropped to the ground. There was a light underneath Jason's vehicle.

"Is it a bomb?" Mac asked.

Dante's head tilted. "No. I think it's just a phone." He scrambled to the SUV and crawled under it and retrieved it. Quickly, he dialed his phone. "Jordan, I have the GPS coordinates."

"So do we, meet us there."

Dante fished his keys out of his pocket. "Let's go."

Mac nodded and got into his car. It was time to take end this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason thought for a moment. "Cam, how long did it take to push you here from Jake's room?"

"It was fast. We didn't go far at all. We turned left and then we turned left again to get into this room."

"He's next door," Jason said. That would make it easier to retrieve him.

Someone opened the door and Cam dropped to the floor and crawled under the bed.

Lucky walked in. "You didn't want your snack?"

Liz just glared at him.

"I was just being hospitable Elizabeth."

She rolled her eyes.

"Get up."

Jason squeezed her hand and Liz stood.

"Come closer."

The guard with him trained his gun on Jason.

"You do something stupid and Jason dies."

Liz walked up to him and Lucky grabbed her and kissed her as Liz struggled against him. Jason was ready to pounce.

He pushed her down to the floor. "I should take you right here, in front of him—take you like the whore you are. Maybe Nikolas could join and we could fuck you together since you don't mind brothers."

Liz cringed, knowing Cam was in the room. "You're a pig Lucky."

He smacked her and Cam jumped.

Lucky looked over at Jason and smiled. "Yes, maybe I will have my fill."

There was a loud sound and Lucky looked over at the guard. "Go check it out. I've got this."

The guard nodded and walked out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jordan and Kyle arrived a few minutes before Mac and Dante. Johnny, Francis, and Dylan were with him. She didn't care about playing by the rules. Helena didn't care about them anyway. There were six other officers with them as well.

"I will allow you to assist us under the condition that you answer to the PCPD. If one of us barks a direction, you listen. Is that clear?" Jordan asked. She knew that men were good shots. That is what they needed.

The civilians nodded.

"Good. I want everyone to work in teams. Johnny, you're with me. Kyle, take Francis and Dante take Dylan. Mac, you can go with the officer of your choice. Let's move."

They fanned out on the edges of the property which was lined with trees and started taking people out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke watched as the lights flickered off. Something big had just happened. The explosion had shaken the house. He needed to act now. He slowly turned the knob of his door. Turning on his cell phone, he used it as a flashlight and made his way to the end of the hall. He knew the house well and needed to get to the tunnels. He darted into a dark room and headed to the corner, where he knew a hidden staircase existed and froze when he heard a voice.

"You're very predictable," Edgar said, turning on his flash light. "It's why you never defeated the Queen."

Luke turned to face him.

"You know, initially, I figured that we could watch Lucky die together, but it appears that we are under attack and you are way too heavy of a load to bear."

"I've survived this long. I'm not afraid of you."

Edgar smiled. "You should be."

He shot Luke in the right leg where he knew the femoral artery ran and then fired another shot into his left shoulder. "There."

Luke dropped to the floor.

"You'll bleed out before anyone can help you. Tell Helena I said hello."

He disappeared and Luke looked up at the ceiling as his slowly began to bleed out.

Outside, Edgar got into a raft that was rigged with a motor. A guard accompanied him and they headed to Port Charles.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky looked down at Elizabeth. "It's time to have some fun."

"You really would rape me?"

He smiled. "I do what the Queen wants."

"Fuck the Queen," Liz growled.

"You have such a dirty mouth. I can't wait to shove my d…" He felt Jason move and grabbed Liz and held the gun to her head. "I swear I will kill her."

Jason sat back down.

"Good boy." He ran his up the front of her shirt and grabbed her breast. "I know you missed me."

A tear ran down Liz's face. She mouthed, "I love you," to Jason. He waited until Lucky looked away to mouth it back. It was killing him to see her be victimized again.

Lucky took a step back. "Take off your shirt now."

Liz closed her eyes and took it off. "It's off you rapist."

Lucky smirked. "I'll remember you said that when I'm fucking you and you're screaming my name."

He hit her with the gun and Liz gasped and Cam saw her hit the floor. Their eyes connected and Liz kept shutting hers, trying to silently tell him to shut his but Cam wouldn't. Lucky dropped to his knees and grabbed her body and pulled her ass into him as he began to grind. "See what you do to me you whore."

"Fuck you."

He went to hit her again and Cam screamed and Lucky stopped. "What the…"

Liz began to cry, knowing that Lucky would exploit Cam in some way.

Lucky slowly grinned. "Come out Cameron or I will kill her."

Cam bravely crawled out from under the bed. "I'm sorry mom." He hadn't even realized he had yelled.

"It's okay, Cam."

"Walk over there against the wall." Lucky motioned to the right.

Cam did as Lucky said. "Please don't hurt my mom."

"You're mom has hurt me. I'm just paying her back."

Jason knew he had to do something but he had no weapon and he wasn't close enough to Lucky to grab him.

Lucky grabbed Cam and knelt down, placing him in front of him. "Hold the gun with me."

Cam was so scared.

Jason looked at his son. "It's okay Cam." He didn't want to give Lucky and excuse to hurt him.

Lucky glared at him. "Stand up."

Jason stood up.

"Take one step out."

He did as he was told.

Liz gasped as she realized what Lucky was about to do. "Please don't make him shoot his dad."

"I'm his fucking father, not that thug," Lucky yelled.

Cam was shaking.

"Hold the gun with me you little fucker or I will kill both of them in front of you."

Tears were streaming down Cam's face as he nervously held the gun with Luckys help.

"That's it. Where should we hit him huh? Maybe between the legs so he can't knock your mom up—maybe in the head?" He was moving the gun and then stopped on Jason's midsection. "There," His finger pressed against Cam's and the gun fired just as Liz threw her body at them. Jason's body hit the floor with a loud thud. The momentum of Liz's body made Lucky slide away from them a little and Cam landed by the bed.

She scrambled towards Jason but Lucky grabbed her foot. Cameron was eerily quiet and then grabbed the gun and ran towards his mom, handing it to her right when she was flipping her body and she shot Lucky in the head.

Cameron began to scream and Liz wearily crawled to him and hugged him.

"Shhhhh…Cam, I know you're scared but we have to help Jason."

"He's dead."

"No baby, I don't think that he is."

Liz kissed him on the forehead and went over to Jason and they turned him over. "Cameron, get me a pillow case."

He got up and handed it to her and then sat on the bed staring at them and then back at Lucky, whose eyes seemed to be staring at him and he started shaking again.

"Jason, I need you to fight," Liz yelled. He was losing too much blood.

Jason's eyes barely flickered open. "I love you."

"I love you so much."

"Cam," Jason said weakly.

Cam didn't budge.

Liz looked up at him. "Please come here Cameron."

He got up and walked over to them and knelt down.

Jason held his gaze. "I love you. You are the best son I could ask for. This is not your fault."

Cam was crying and it was breaking Liz's heart.

"Always know that I love you okay?"

Cam nodded. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

"Take care of your mom for me."

Liz started to yell when Jason passed out again. "You will not die on me," she screamed.


	66. Chapter 66 - Aftershocks

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I know that was a hard read last chapter! * ilovedana – You'll at least get through all the drama before I go on vacay. I just don't want to rush the ending. Thanks!

Chapter 66 - Aftershocks

Francis had heard the scream and he counted to three and Kyle kicked the door in and Liz grabbed the gun and held it up. Seeing Francis, a horrible sobbing like sound came out of her mouth as both men stood there stunned.

Johnny appeared in the doorway. Liz had Jason's blood all over her and the fact that she didn't have a shirt on was not lost on him.

"You have to help him Frannie. He's dying."

Kyle saw Liz's shirt and grabbed it and handed it to her while Frannie tended to Jason.

Johnny helped her put it back on. "Where's Jake?"

"Next door," Liz said.

Johnny and Jordan ran to the room and kicked open the door and Jake was sitting at the table eating cookies. Johnny put his gun away and grabbed him. He was worried that the cookies were poisoned. "Are you feeling okay Jake?"

Jake smiled. "Cookies good."

Jordan smiled. "We should take him outside. The ambulances should be here. He'll need to go to the hospital."

Johnny nodded. "I'll ride with him. Tell Liz he's fine." He really didn't want Jake seeing all the blood or Jason hurt.

Jordan watched them walk out and then headed back into the other room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Julian headed towards Alexis's house. When he found out what happened, he just wanted to make sure that the kids were fine. There was a guard outside, but he knew better than anything that things could wrong.

He parked and pulled out his gun and motioned to the guard he was with and they got out and moved towards the door. They found their guard dead on the side of the house. Julian looked through the window and saw an older man with a gun on Molly.

"Shit," he muttered.

Someone started shooting at them and unfortunately hit Julian's guard. He ran and called for backup. There was only one exit and entrance to the house, but then he thought about how Alexis left her bedroom window open so he made his way there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Molly held onto a sleeping Danny as the old man babbled. She could hear gunfire and was scared to death.

"I don't want to hurt the child. I just want you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to use you to hurt Alexis. You have great genes. Ric is crazy and so are the Cassadines. It's a great combination."

She was standing at the entrance of the hallway and Danny was starting to get heavy.

"Put the boy down."

"Promise you won't hurt him."

Edgar smiled. "I won't."

Molly laid him down on the floor.

Julian opened Alexis's door as quietly as possible and stepped into the hallway. He could see Molly but not the man. He eased his way down it.

"So, shall we go?" Edgar asked.

Molly was scared to death. Hearing gunfire outside, Julian knew backup had arrived so he ran at Molly and pushed her out of the way. Edgar fired and Julian hit the floor hard. The men from outside ran into the room and fired several rounds into Edgar who dropped to the floor dead. They rushed towards the others, checking to see if Danny was okay first.

"He's sleeping."

Molly had passed out but they shook her awake and she panicked.

"It's okay. We work for Julian."

Molly started to cry and crawled towards him. A man was putting pressure on his shoulder wound.

"We can't wait for an ambulance. I'll take the kids. You guys get Julian into the car."

The man picked up Danny and Molly followed him, hoping that Julian would be okay. He had saved her life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jordan had called in a helicopter for Jason which had already taken off. He was barely holding on. Elizabeth was battered but she was fine. Cam was traumatized though and they wanted to make sure that he was okay because of the amount of drugs that he had imbibed earlier. So, they put both of them in an ambulance with Dylan. Francis had gone with Jason.

"No sign of the bitch?" Mac asked.

Jordan shook her head. "No." She got a call and Mac watched her closely. "Are they okay? Alright, we're on our way to the hospital." She ended the call. "We need to go. Some man tried to kidnap Molly Davis. Julian rescued her and was shot. This isn't over."

Mac got into the car with her. This was going to be a long night. He had a sneaky feeling that Jason had already dealt with Helena. She usually liked to flaunt her wrong doings and she was nowhere to be found.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The helicopter landed and Monica met them on the roof. Jason was pale and had coded in the ambulance. He needed surgery right away. Patrick and Epiphany scrubbed in. They both had been cleared and were not suffering any ill effects from the drugs.

They were informed that a police officer will be standing outside the door and will accompany them to the OR.

Blood was ordered for Jason and a nurse started the transfusion.

Jake and Johnny arrived and Kristina and saw him and ran towards the gurney and they hugged. "Is he okay?"

Jake smiled. "Hi Krissy."

Kristina grinned. "Hi Jake."

"Will you come wif me?"

She smiled. "Of course."

Robin directed them to a bay and a doctor began to check on him. She rushed off to see what was going on when she heard Alexis yell Molly's name.

Molly fell into her mom's arms. Alexis squeezed her tightly. "What happened? Where's Danny?"

She looked up and a guard got out of the elevator, one she recognized. Danny's head was lying on his shoulder and he smiled when he saw his grandma.

Alexis said a silent prayer of thanks. Julian's body was wheeled in. "Oh my God."

"Gunshot to the shoulder, lost some blood, but he's stable."

Alexis grabbed Julian's hand. "Thank you for saving her. I won't leave you."

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

They wheeled him away and Alexis took Danny and sat down with Molly was glued to her side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victor, Nikki, and Paul showed up at the hospital. Spinelli had been giving them updates. It was just after midnight so they had stopped and got everyone coffee.

Georgie was sitting in the waiting with Jake passed out on her lap.

Nikki sat down next to her. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. They ran blood work and he's fine. Elizabeth is bruised but she's okay. They just took Jason into surgery. It doesn't look good."

"Where is Elizabeth?"

A tear ran down Georgie's face. "They put her in an on call room with Cameron. He's pretty messed up."

"Did Lucky hurt him?"

"He forced Cam to help him shoot Jason."

Nikki gasped. "Oh that poor little boy."

Dylan walked up to them. "Cam just fell asleep. I'm going to stay in there with them."

Georgie nodded.

Nikki got up and they hugged. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

"I can't believe you came."

"Spinelli was telling us what was happening so I couldn't stay away." When she had found out that Dylan had been drugged, she had almost lost her mind.

"Thanks mom," he said, making her smile.

He gave Paul a hug and shook Victor's hand. "I'll be back in a few hours. You should go to a hotel and sleep."

Nikki shook her head. "We did on the plane. I'm fine."

Monica walked up to the group. "Georgie, I found a bed you can lay down in with him."

She stood up and followed Monica.

Victor and Paul sat down next to Nikki.

Alexis had taken Molly and Danny to Julian's and then came back to stay with him. He didn't require a long surgery so he was already in recovery.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick sighed. The bullet had torn into Jason and lodged into his spleen rupturing it. That is why he had lost so much blood. It was a miracle that he was alive. He had coded once already and it was like they couldn't pump enough blood into him which could cause other complications as well. "I found the bullet," he said, with a smile.

Epiphany breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

They heard a thump and the doors burst open and Nikolas walked inside holding a gun.

"Patrick, whatever you're doing stop. You're going to let him die."

Patrick ignored Nikolas. He almost had it.

Nikolas fired near Patrick who flinched but kept trying to stop the bleed.

"Have you lost your mind?" Epiphany yelled, trying to distract him.

"I'm thinking quite clearly actually. Patrick, I need you to stop or you'll die with him."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikki gasped as several cops ran through the room. "Something is wrong," she muttered.

Paul got up and grabbed Mac. "What's happening?"

Mac had no idea who Paul was. "Who are you?"

"I'm chief of police in Wisconsin and Dylan's father. I'm the one that alerted you that something was wrong in the first place."

"Someone tripped the silent alarm in the OR. There's an officer down."

Nikki gasped.

"I'll come back and update you later."

He took off and Paul sat back down with Nikki. This was not good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jordan, Francis, and Johnny moved down the surgical wing. They could see the officer's body and were happy to see him move. Francis quietly grabbed him and dragged him down the hallway and around the corner. From there, they grabbed a gurney and two officers took him away.

"We need to find out who is in there," Jordan said.

They moved closer and then heard Epiphany say, "Nikolas, you're taking this too far. If you leave now, you can get away."

Francis was done. This needed to end now and he was going to do it.

Patrick had clamped the splenic artery but he needed to remove the bullet and repair the spleen. From what he could tell, it was only a partial rupture. They didn't have a lot of time to be playing around but he stopped and held up his hands.

Nikolas smiled. "Let him die. How long will it take?"

"A few minutes."

"Good."

Francis looked at Jordan and she knew the look. She shook her head and made a motion. She and Johnny took a few steps backwards, and then slid into the doorway, like they were sliding into home base.

Nikolas spun around, firing wildly, and then Francis stepped into the doorway and blew a hole into his chest. A shocked Nikolas fell backwards, gasping for air.

Patrick started working on Jason. "Get him out of here," he yelled.

Francis and Johnny pulled Nikolas into the hallway which was soon flooded with people. Francis watched as hospital personnel tried to revive the Prince to no avail. He was pronounced dead and Francis breathed a sigh of relief.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac walked towards the Newman's and Alexis.

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"Francis shot Nikolas who had made Patrick stop operating on Jason."

Nikki's eyes grew big. "Is Jason fine?"

"I'm not sure, but Patrick is continuing the surgery right now."

Liz ran into the room. "What happened? Is Jason alright?"

Francis walked up to them.

"Does he need a lawyer?" Alexis asked. She would call Diane if necessary. While she loved Nikolas and was heartbroken he was gone, she knew Francis had only done what he had to. The truth was that the Prince had been out of control for a while. She wiped a tear away thinking about Spencer.

Jordan shook her head. "No, he's fine."

Francis put his hands on Liz's arms. "He's in surgery. Nikolas had interrupted it, but I took him down. He's dead."

She looked over at Alexis who was crying as the news of his death sunk in, but Liz didn't care about Nikolas. He would have ended up dead anyway, because there was no way her fiancé would have let him live. "And Jason?"

"Patrick found the bullet. He's repairing Jason's spleen right now."

Liz started to collapse and Francis picked her up and sat her down. Nikki put her arm around her. "She's exhausted. It's okay. We'll all get you through this."

Liz cried softly as Nikki held her. Jason was still alive and emotional gravity of the situation was just starting to hit her.

Robin knelt down in front of her. "You are so strong. Let us help you. I'll go stay with Cam for now okay?"

Liz needed to know Jason was fine before she could rest. Cam was asleep but she didn't know for how long. He was having nightmares. "Thank you."

Robin got up and kissed the top of her head. "I'll come get you if we need you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dylan looked up and watched Robin walk into the room. "What happened?"

"She's with your mom. Jason is still in surgery. Nikolas tried to stop it, but he's dead." A sadness overcame her as she thought about how Nikolas had thrown away his life.

Dylan nodded.

"I'm going to lie down next to him. If he wakes up, he'll think I'm Liz and hopefully will go back to sleep."

Dylan nodded and laid back down so that he was facing them. Robin was exhausted. Her shift had ended hours ago but she wasn't about to leave her friends. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick closed up Jason. He had made it. He needed more blood and they had already asked people to donate and luckily had found a match. Once his platelet count was up, hopefully, he would be fine. They just had to avoid any infections. He was taken to a recovery room which was guarded by Francis. Cody was sitting outside of Jake's room. He had the prior day off but rushed to assist when he got the emergency text. Johnny was now sitting outside of the on call room with Jordan.

"We got lucky tonight," Jordan said.

"I know. Thank you for having our backs." He wasn't used to working with the cops but Jordan was actually good at her job.

Jordan grinned. "Never thought you'd work with cops did you?"

"Hell no, but you came through for my friends and I don't know how to repay you."

"Maybe you can slip me a few cups of that Moco blend here and there. It's like crack."

Johnny laughed and held out his hand which she shook. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was moved into the ICU. By morning, Elizabeth was allowed to see him. They were all like the walking dead. She had made the Newmans and Paul go get some sleep at the hotel. A tear flowed down her cheek as she walked into the room. He was on a vent and he looked pale. She looked up at the bag of blood and then back down at him and touched his hand and then raised it up and kissed it and then rubbed her face against it. "I need you to fight Jason. We all need you." She didn't even want to think about what would happen to Cam if Jason died. Later in the morning, she planned on having Kevin talk to him. She needed him to be okay. The events of the night started to unfold in her mind and she started to cry. Lucky had said horrible things to her and had physically attacked her. All those years she had covered for him and make unspeakable choices, and to think he was going to rape her.

Michael stood in the doorway watching her and then slowly walked into the room. Elizabeth looked up and saw the pain in Michael's eyes and she stood and they hugged and both cried. Robin had told Elizabeth about Sabrina.

Pulling apart she touched his face. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I had to make sure that he was alright. I couldn't sleep. I just—I couldn't lose him too." He looked down at the floor.

"Look at me."

Slowly he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm sorry about Sabrina."

Michael gasped. "She hurt you and the boys. How can you say that? I feel like shit knowing I brought her into your house."

She wiped away his tears. "Michael, Helena hurt her. She implanted a chip into her head and was controlling her. It wasn't her fault just like it wasn't AJ's fault. They were both victims. I'm so sorry that she lost her life because of that bitch." The Sabrina she had known would have never hurt Avery and so much made sense now.

"I was finally starting to be a little happy you know? I just can't catch a break."

"Please don't do anything rash."

He wiped his face. "I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?"

"To my apartment."

"I'll check on you in a few hours. I mean it Michael. Don't do anything to hurt yourself. We've all lost enough. Jason and the boys would be devastated not to mention your mom and your family. Promise me. I need to hear you say it."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I promise."

"Thank you." She hugged him tightly and when he disappeared into the hallway she stepped out of the room and made a call.


	67. Chapter 67 - Healing

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad that you liked all of the action! * Kelly – Hi! If you sign in you can privately PM with any story requests without attaching it to a review. I have so many stories I am writing right now, but I will copy this into one of my future story documents. Maybe I can do a short story on it eventually. Thank you for taking the time to make the suggestion! * LiasonLuv – You may have missed it cause so much was going on but Sabrina died during surgery in chapter 65.

Chapter 67 - Healing

Carly finally answered on the fifth ring. It was about 5:30 A.M. and she was wondering who the hell would be calling this early. "Hello?"

"Carly, it's Liz."

Carly sat up. "What's wrong?"

Liz told her everything that happened and Carly was at a loss for words. "Michael needs you. He promised me that he wouldn't hurt himself, but he's in so much pain. He went to his apartment."

"I'll go to him. I have a key. Please keep me informed about Jason. I know he's still mad at him but I need to know that he's okay."

"I will if you keep me updated about Michael."

"Deal."

Carly ended the call and then quickly got dressed and took Josslyn to her mother's apartment and then drove to see Michael, hoping that he would be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz left the ICU so that they could run some tests. She desperately needed a shower and was shocked to see so many people she knew in the lobby.

Nikki moved towards her with a bag. "Carly had them open up the boutique early and got you some clothes."

Liz smiled. "I'll have to thank her."

Epiphany walked towards her. "Go to the locker room and grab a shower."

Liz nodded and they walked together.

"Is Cam awake?"

"Yes. He's with Georgie and Dylan in the cafeteria."

"I'm so worried about him Epiphany."

She nodded. "I know. To be honest, he's barely holding it together. I really think he needs to see Jason as soon as he wakes up."

Liz nodded. "I'll make it happen. Where's Jake?" They would have to sneak Cam in because he was one year shy of the cut off age for visitation.

"He's at Julian's with Johnny and Kristina. Johnny figured that Jake would feel safe there with Danny and it would be good for him to just play for a while."

"That's good."

"Cam wouldn't go with them. He said he needed to be here for you."

Liz's eyes filled with tears. "I've made so many mistakes but he is not one of them. I love him so much."

"He has a good heart, just like his mom. I think he's really scared to leave Jason."

"I think so too."

Epiphany watched her walk into the room and then nodded at Cody who stood guard in the hallway. They had already cleared the inside to make sure it was empty.

When the water hit Liz's face so did the tears. She sobbed as she let out all the emotions she had been holding in. Cody could hear her and called Epiphany to come back.

She went into the locker room and wiped away a tear of her own as she listened to her friend sob. When Liz quieted, she got a towel and walked to the shower. "Come on. You're going to turn into a prune."

Liz turned the water off and wiped her face and then grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body. She got out and sat on a bench and Epiphany towel dried her hair.

"He should be waking up soon," she said, quietly.

"I hope so," Liz said, softly.

"There is no way that man is leaving you."

Liz slightly smiled. "I don't want to wait to marry him."

Epiphany smiled. "Then you shouldn't."

"Maybe we can get married in the chapel in a few days."

Now Epiphany was grinning. "I'll make it happen if you're serious." She knew it would take one phone call to Diane and that woman would have it decorated and a priest would be on standby.

The more Liz thought about it, the more she liked the idea. "I don't think they'll let him out of bed for at least five days."

"Then we'll do it next Saturday. What do you say?"

Liz grinned. "Yes."

Epiphany smiled. They needed something to celebrate. But most importantly, they needed Jason to wake up. He would be in pain for a while, but he still had most of his spleen and as long as they avoided infection, he would be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Epiphany."

She smiled. "How is everyone doing?"

"They are fine. Listen, I have a very important project for you."

"What's that?"

"Liz wants to surprise Jason with a wedding on Saturday in the chapel. You think you could make it happen."

"Hell yes," Diane said loudly. "It will be the most fabulous hospital wedding ever."

"That chapel can only fit like twenty people at the most."

"Don't you have a teaching auditorium?"

Epiphany chuckled. "Yes. It will seat fifty."

"Sold. I know the Newman's will want to be there. We can make fifty work."

Epiphany looked over at Elizabeth who was holding Jason's hand. "She wants it in the teaching auditorium."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"She agreed."

"Is she having bridesmaids?"

Piph looked at her friend. "Bridesmaids?"

Liz shrugged. "I guess I could have you and Georgie. We can let Jason pick when he wakes up. She was pretty certain that he'd choose Michael and Johnny."

"I heard that," Diane said. "Am I picking her dress?"

Piph repeated the question.

"Go for it. She can pick something for Jason to wear too. He probably won't be able to get dressed fully so keep it simple."

Diane smiled. Liz was going to look gorgeous. If Jason was wearing a towel, he'd looked gorgeous so she wasn't worried about it. "Alright, I'll make it happen."

Epiphany smiled. "I knew we could count on you."

Liz smiled. She was so excited. Jason was stable. His blood count was good and his body was healing.

Piph frowned. "We're forgetting one major thing."

"What?"

"Obrecht."

Liz groaned. "I'll have Spinelli step up our plan so she's gone by then."

"Whatever I can do to help…" Diane said.

It was time to take down the witch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kevin walked into Monica's office where Cam was waiting. "Hey Cam. I'm Kevin."

Cam nodded.

Kevin sat down. He had been briefed on what had happened. "I spent a lot of time helping your mother and Jason so that they could sort through their problems and be together again. I want to help you too Cam."

The boy nodded again.

"Can you tell me how you are feeling?"

Cam was silent for a long moment and then a tear fell down his cheek. "I'm scared that Jason won't wake up; that I killed him."

"Lucky hurt him Cam, not you."

Cam looked up, he was fully crying now. "I held the gun with him. He pressed my finger down and then Jason fell. I hurt him." He didn't think that he'd ever forget how that felt.

"Cam, Lucky forced you. Jason doesn't hold you responsible. You did not pull that trigger. He did."

Kevin waited as Cam cried. It was important that he let out his emotions. When he had quieted, he spoke again. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"He hurt my mom. He hit her and was going to rape her."

"Do you understand what rape is Cam?"

"I know how babies are made. He was going to force her." Cam was little embarrassed, but Kevin pressed on.

"That must have been hard for you to see."

Cam nodded. "He called her bad names and I couldn't do anything to help her."

"Lucky was a bad man Cam. I'm sorry that he hurt you and your mom. I know you used to think of him as your dad."

"Jason is my dad. Lucky is a jerk."

Kevin nodded. "Can you try and put the blame on him where it belongs?"

Cam thought for a moment and slowly nodded. "I'll try."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched Kevin's door open and then her son rushed into her arms.

"I love you," Cam said, softly.

"I love you so much Cameron. It's going to be okay. It might take some time until you really feel better, but you will eventually. Do you trust me?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She slightly smiled. "I have a surprise."

He tilted his head. "What?"

She led him over to some chairs as Cody watched. "I'm going to surprise Jason with a wedding next Saturday."

Cam smiled and Liz lit up at the sight. "Really?"

She nodded. "I need to be his wife. I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

Liz grinned. "Will you walk me down the aisle? I thought that maybe my two boys could give me away." She almost considered asking Victor but then she thought that Cam could really use a distraction.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, you walk me down the aisle to where Jason will be probably sitting and then you give me to him."

"But we still get to keep you right?"

Liz chuckled. "Always."

He smiled. "Then I agree, but you better figure out a better way to explain it to Jake, because there is no way he'll give you away even if it's to dad."

Liz full out laughed and Cody couldn't fight against his smile any more. Cam was right. Jake was fierce about his mommy.

"I'll skip the giving away part. Come on."

"Mom, can I see dad now?"

Liz was hesitant only because of the vent. "Cam, he's on a ventilator." She explained what it did and how it would look and Cam took a deep breath. "Okay. I can handle it mom."

She stood up and held out her hand, and they walked to Jason's room. "If anyone asks, you're twelve."

He smiled. "Cool."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam had gotten the message to go to Julian's and she had been shocked. When she got to the door, Johnny stepped out and met her.

"What's going on?"

He explained and a horrified Sam had to sit down on the step.

"Molly and Kristina are inside with Georgie, Jake, and Danny."

Sam nodded. "If you want me to go because of Jake…."

"Liz said it was fine. This afternoon, we'll be taking Jake back to the house. Nikki is there now making sure everything looks good. I sent a cleanup crew." It was good that the boys didn't remember anything. They all thought that the boys being back in their rooms would make them feel a little better.

Sam was so thankful that Danny wasn't taken, but she knew that Liz must have been going crazy about the boys. "How is Cam?"

"He's doing the best he can under the circumstances."

"I can't believe Lucky would do that to them. It's so horrible and Nikolas…."

It made her sick to think that he would help his brother in that way.

"They are both gone, so hopefully we're done with Helena." They would never drop their guard but it did look like with Edgar and Nik gone, the threat was gone.

Sam stood up. "I better go check on Molly."

They went inside and Sam noticed that Molly had paused for a second before hugging her and wondered what that was about. "I'm so glad that you're alright," she said, pulling back.

"Me too," Molly said.

Kristina gave her a hug and then Danny pushed her out of the way so that he could get to his mom and they all laughed.

Jake sat next to Georgie on the couch. Sam sat in a chair with her son and soon he jumped down and he and Jake ran off. She looked up at Molly and then Kristina. "Someone want to tell me what is going on?"

The girls looked at each other and Molly nodded her head and Kristina told Sam everything they had heard, leaving her shocked and really embarrassed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam walked into Jason's room. He perused his father as he moved closer. "Can I touch him?"

"Yes."

The only noise in the room was the vent and Cam decided he hated it. It made him really angry that his dad was lying there unable to breathe on his own because of Lucky Spencer. He ran his hand along the sheet and then tentatively touched Jason's hand. "I'm so sorry you got hurt. Please don't leave us. We need you. I finally have a family. You make me, mom, and Jake happy. Dad, I need you."

Jason couldn't quite understand the words but he knew it was Cam. His eyes were so heavy that he couldn't open them. Cam jumped and pulled his hand back.

"Cam what happened?"

"I think he squeezed my hand."

Liz's eyes grew big and she grabbed Cam's hand and they both held Jason's. "Keep talking Cam."

"I need you to teach me stuff and how to drive your bike."

Liz chuckled.

"I like it when we just talk and hang out. You're a cool dad."

They both felt Jason's hand twitch and Liz smiled. "Keep going Cam. He hears you."

Cam smiled. "Johnny has been a mess without you. I think I caught him crying."

Cody could hear them from the hallway and smiled.

Liz cleared her throat. "If you don't wake up soon, we will ask Carly to come talk to you."

Jason squeezed a little harder and Liz laughed.

Cam pulled his hand back and ran to the nurse's station and told them Jason was responding and they called Patrick.

About five minutes later, Patrick walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

Liz explained and Patrick smiled.

"Let me get in there and check him out."

Liz dropped Jason's hand and started to walk away and then his heart monitor started to go off. "Jason, I'm right here," she said, touching his hand again.

"Talk to him."

Liz talked to him as a skittish Cam stood off to the side. The monitors had scared him. Patrick checked Jason's reflexes and looked at the output on couple of the machines. "I think he's waking up."

Liz smiled. "I could have told you that."

Cam smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Patrick grinned. "I think you should leave this to the professionals."

Cam rolled his eyes and Patrick laughed.

"I was going to pick up Emma and then go home but I can take Cam to the house if you want and hang out."

Cam looked at his mom. "Who will stay with you?"

"I'll be fine Cam. There will be people in and out."

Cam nodded. He missed his brother. "Okay." Now that he knew Jason was waking up, he could relax a little. It didn't make everything okay, but he didn't think he would have ever been okay if Jason had died.

Liz smiled at Patrick, thankful that he had convinced Cam to leave the hospital.

About a half hour later, Jason's eyes flickered open and Cam let out a loud, "Yes!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Molly listened to Sam talk and when she was finished, she went to her room.

Sam wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry to drop all this on you right now, but I didn't know how to avoid it," Kristina said.

"It's fine. It was bound to happen that you found out. My therapist actually suggested that I tell you when I came back. I know I messed up big time and I'll just have to face the consequences."

Kristina nodded. "Molly just needs some time. All of this has been really hard on her. Don't give up on her, just give her a little space."

"I will. I don't want to lose either one of you."

"I know that you've changed. You love Danny and I can't see you going back to the way you used to be."

"I do love him and I won't. He means too much to me and I don't like who I was before. I'm sorry for disrespecting you both."

Kristina knew what she meant. "Mom forgave you."

"She did. I think she blamed Ric more, but the truth is that I was just as much at fault or even more so. I should have said no." Sam blew out a deep breath. She hadn't been expecting to come home and face drama right away, but maybe it was good because she could prove to herself that she was strong enough to deal with it. If Molly didn't come around, she would be sad but she couldn't force Molly to be in her life. "Are you sticking around?"

Kristina looked over at Johnny and Georgie who were talking in the kitchen and smiled. "Yup."

Sam smirked. "You and Johnny?"

Kristina grinned. "What? He's hot."

Sam chuckled. "Well, if he makes you happy…."

"Oh, he does."

Johnny looked over at them and saw the look on Kristina's face and smiled. Kristina grinned and Sam did too. The kids ran into the room and jumped on Kristina and everyone laughed.


	68. Chapter 68 – Wide Awake

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you happy about Cam and Jason! Guest – Re: Shakespeare rofl too funny. Actually, wasn't trying to make you feel sorry. You know how Liz's past is always thrown in her face? I've been doing that Sam. Why should Liz be the only one?

Chapter 68 – Wide Awake

Carly finished washing the breakfast dishes. Michael wasn't really hungry so he had just picked over it. She had found him staring at a bottle of vodka when she walked in and she just held him as he cried. When he fell asleep, she had dumped the bottle down the sink and threw it out.

There was a knock on the door and Carly got it. "AJ."

He walked inside. He had been updated by Monica on everything that had gone down. Liz had texted him where Michael was as well.

"Carly."

Michael looked up. "Hey dad."

They hugged and AJ sat down next to him on the couch.

"Can I get you some coffee AJ?"

AJ was surprised that Carly was being so nice. "Sure. Thank you."

She poured him a cup and then sat down across from them.

Michael looked from one to the other. "This is bizarre."

Carly grinned. "Get used to it. I told you that I want to be a better mom. AJ is a part of your life so we'll just have to put aside our mutual hatred and be good parents."

Michael looked shocked and Carly laughed.

"I can do it if you can," AJ said.

"I'm not promising to be perfect. We both are smartasses and can't resist a good punch line now and then, but I will do my best to hold my tongue."

AJ smirked. "Deal." When Carly was being nice she was okay. It was just the other 99.9% of the time that he wanted to duct tape her mouth.

Michael slightly smiled. "I think hell just froze over."

AJ chuckled. He was just glad that Carly had finally decided to grow up.

Carly felt her phone vibrate and looked at it. It was a message from Cody. Jason was awake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI7iI

Elizabeth watched as they took the vent out. They only let her stay because she was a nurse. Cam had gone into the hallway to sit with Cody. He had been so happy when Jason opened his eyes.

Jason's eyes were glued to Liz's. The vent tube was making it hard for him to breathe and he was so happy when they finally removed it. They left the feeding tube in.

"You're doing great Jason," the nurse said, monitoring his levels.

Liz slightly smiled at him.

Patrick waved her closer and she held his hand again.

The sight of his beautiful blue eyes was making her smile again. "Are you okay?"

He tried to speak but it came out like a croak.

"Your throat will be sore because of the vent. Are you thirsty?"

He slowly nodded.

They let him sip a little bit of water.

"I got the bullet out and removed a small portion of your spleen. It will take a while for your muscles to heal and you're not going to be able to do any physical activities for the next couple of weeks, but you're alive and stable," Patrick said.

Jason closed his eyes for a second and then looked at Elizabeth. "Love you."

"I love you so much. I'm so glad you're back."

"Boys."

"Jake is fine. He's playing with Danny at Julian's. That's a long story and I'll let you get yourself together a little before I tell you. Cam is shaky but I made him talk with Kevin. He's right outside. Do you want to see him?"

Jason nodded. He was so glad to see her. He had really thought that he would die in front of Cam and the thought made him feel very emotional.

Cam walked into the room and he smiled as he got closer to Jason.

Jason slightly smiled. "You okay?"

Cam shrugged. "I feel better now that you're awake." He took Jason's hand.

"You know you're not to blame right?"

Tears welled up in his eyes. "Yes."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too." Cam wanted to talk to Jason more about what happened but decided it could wait until he was doing a little better.

Patrick walked into the room. "You ready Cam?"

He nodded and squeezed Jason's hand one more time. "Be good."

Jason smiled. "But I was planning on giving Epiphany a hard time."

Cam chuckled. "Okay, you don't have to be that good."

Jason watched him leave and was shocked to see Nikki walk into the room. Her eyes filled with tears but she had a smile on her face seeing him awake. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay home when all hell was breaking loose so Victor, Paul, and I came to make sure you were okay."

Jason squeezed her hand back. "Thank you."

Liz pushed a chair closer and Nikki sat down.

"They are going to leave later but I'm going to stay and help Liz with boys."

Liz smiled. "Are you sure?"

"It's not like I'm really busy at home."

"You can stay at the house. Georgie will get a room ready for you," Liz said.

Nikki smiled. "Thank you."

"I think they should be back at the house soon."

"It's all ready for them." She noticed that Jason looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"The house—I'm worried the boys won't feel safe there."

Liz stepped closer to the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's not ruined. I won't let them do that to us. We already have so many good memories in that house. One night is not going to cancel that out. I will not let them win."

He looked into her eyes admiring her strength. "Okay."

She slightly smiled. "That's better. I'll blame your momentary lapse on the medication."

Jason smiled and Nikki chuckled.

Epiphany walked in. "Everyone out. It's time for a sponge bath."

Liz turned and looked at her like she was crazy and Nikki covered her mouth as she grinned.

"What? I'm a professional."

Liz put her hands on her hips. "Look faux girlfriend, I have my limits. You are not seeing Jason's goodies."

Epiphany was trying not to laugh. "How do you know I haven't already?"

Liz's mouth dropped open and they were interrupted when Obrecht walked in. "Is there a problem?"

You could cut the instant tension with a knife.

"I go away for a few days and it seems like all hell broke loose. The guards need to go. This is a hospital and I will not have the other patients and families compromised because of your family drama."

Nikki stood up and walked towards her. "I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm telling you right now, I will not stand for your attitude especially in front of a patient. Clearly your hatred for Elizabeth and Jason comes before your professionalism."

Obrecht practically growled. "Lady, I don't know who you are, but this is my hospital and I will have you kicked out."

"I am Nikki Newman and my husband has more money than God. You better get out of this room and stay away from it for the duration of Jason's stay, or I will not stop until I run your ass out of here."

The nurse's standing in the hallway wanted to cheer. They hated Dr. Obrecht.

She pursed her lips and then glared at Elizabeth. "This isn't over."

Nikki turned around and they were all smiling and she grinned. "That felt really good."

"It sounded great," Epiphany said.

Liz chuckled. "Don't worry. The next few days aren't going to be too happy for her. Her world is about to blow apart."

Jason closed his eyes. As much as he had liked the show, he was exhausted. He had a bad feeling he was going to be in a world of pain once the meds started to wear off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam walked into his house and looked around tentatively. Jake on the other hand didn't seem to care. He raced upstairs to get something from his room.

Patrick and Nikki went into the kitchen and Cam and Emma sat on the couch in the living room.

Emma grabbed his hand. "I'm glad your dad is okay." Patrick had given her a little bit of detail but not too much on the way over.

"Me too. I was so scared Emma." Tears started to cloud his vision and he felt Emma pull her hand back and hug him.

She was scared for her friend.

"He made me hold a gun and then he pressed against my finger and pulled the trigger. Jason fell. It was so horrible. I thought I killed him."

She didn't know what to say. It was hard to even imagine that someone would make a kid do that. "I'm so sorry."

"Every time I close my eyes I see it."

Patrick walked in and sat down next to Cam and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry that Lucky did that to you." He couldn't imagine how Cam was holding it together. It was a testament to how strong he was.

Cam pulled back from Emma and looked up at Patrick. "How could he be so mean?"

"Helena put a microchip into his head. While I think some of that was all on Lucky, the chip made his hatred far worse. It's not an excuse. I just want you to have all of the facts."

Cam wiped his face and Nikki handed him a tissue.

Johnny handed Cam some water. He sipped it and then put it down on the table.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes."

"When you shoot someone, do you feel bad?" He knew that the guards had guns.

"Well, usually when I've had to defend myself, it's because it's a bad person. I did what I had to do to provide protection, but I would think about it every once in a while. It's not something that is easy or that I took lightly."

Cam nodded. "When Lucky pulled my mom away and I grabbed the gun, I was going to shoot him but I was scared I'd miss, so I gave it to my mom. I wanted to hurt him. Does that make me bad?"

"No Cam. It just means you wanted to protect your parents. He forced the situation. Don't second guess yourself. You did the right thing."

"But, my mom killed Lucky. I'm scared she is going to feel bad."

Johnny sighed. This was really fucked up and he hated that a good kid like Cam even had to deal with all of this. "Your mom has lots of people who love her that will help her if she does, but she knows she did what she had to in order to protect you and Jason."

Cam drank some more water.

"Do you want to lie down?" Patrick asked. He was worried about Cam. He was too stressed out.

Cam nodded.

"I'll go with you," Emma said.

They walked away and Cam went into this parent's room and climbed onto the bed. He laid on Jason's pillow and could smell his cologne. Emma laid next to him and faced him. "Go to sleep Cam. I won't leave you."

He closed his eyes and prayed he wouldn't have a nightmare as Emma silently cried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lulu stormed into the hospital. She had lost her dad and her brothers and she was wreck. She went into the ICU and caused a scene, demanding that Elizabeth come out and talk to her.

Epiphany walked into the room. "Lulu is here to yell at you."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'll be right there." She looked Jason over and walked out of the ICU, into a hallway.

Lulu's eyes were red. "I just found out that you killed my brother. How can you do that after everything he put you through?"

"Oh shit," Epiphany muttered. If she could put them on pause and go get some popcorn she would. Lulu was about to get her ass handed to her.

Liz laughed. "After all I put him through? Please. I put up with his shit for years. Tell me Lulu, do you know the whole story or as usual, did you just find out a snippet of information and run with it?"

Lulu's mouth dropped open.

"Just what I thought. Your saint of a brother tried to rape me not knowing Cam was in the room."

Lulu began to sputter an objection.

"Can it. You're going to listen to me. He tried to rape me and then Cam screamed because he hit me and Lucky made him hold a gun with him and pull the trigger. He made Cam pull the trigger and shoot his father."

Lulu was stunned.

"Exactly. You have always prejudged me Lulu. It was always my job to save Lucky or baby him. When he did bad things to me, I didn't hear one peep from your mouth except to tell me to forgive him. He made my precious son shoot his dad and he will never completely get over that."

"But Helena…."

"Don't even go there. I don't care if he had a microchip or not because St. Lucky agreed to everything. We found notes and audio confirmation that confirmed that." Spinelli had emailed her earlier. He didn't want her to feel guilty.

Maxie had heard everything and was shocked. "That can't be true."

Liz threw up her hands. "Another one of Lucky's cheerleaders. He wanted revenge on me because Jason loved Cam enough to adopt him when Lucky didn't. Mr. deadbeat dad was mad that someone else had the audacity to love my son and want to be a father to him."

"He had good reason to hate Jason."

"Good enough to make Cam shoot him? Because I can guarantee that Jason had much better reasons to hate Lucky. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you talk about the man who tried to rape me with my fiancé and son in the room like his shit doesn't stink. And I swear, if either one of you approaches me to berate me in public again, I will wipe the floor with your asses. I don't need this shit right now." Liz was angry. She would have decked both of them, but Obrecht would have had her arrested and Jason needed her. Tears were in her eyes and she just wanted to punch someone.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said.

"You should be." Liz turned on her heel and went back to Jason.

"Bitch," Maxie muttered.

"She's right—about everything. Maybe we need to grow up and stop blaming her for Lucky's problems."

Maxie watched Lulu walk away in shock. She couldn't believe that Lucky did what Liz said he did.

"You know, if you tried to actually get to know Elizabeth, you'd see she's not a bad person. You've both made big mistakes but the difference between you both is that Liz actually regrets hers and she doesn't feel the need to kick people while they are down. You don't even take responsibility for what you did with Lucky. In fact, you wear it like a badge as if you did something noble. You endangered Cam, Liz, and Jake because you fed a man drugs to keep him in your bed. It was sad, pathetic, and the fact that you still blame everything on Liz shows what an immature, self-absorbed twit you are. I feel sorry for Georgie when you start hitting on her boyfriends," Epiphany said.

Maxie's mouth dropped open.

"Oh don't act like that couldn't happen. Grow up Maxie. It's way past time don't you think?" Epiphany said walking away leaving a stunned Maxie in her wake.


	69. Chapter 69 - Fallout

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them! Glad you liked Liz and Piph! I asked a few people if I should continue this after I get back or wrap up quickly and they wanted me to continue a little so they can see some of the future. So, I'll keep going. The wedding won't happen until I get back.

Chapter 69 - Fallout

Several hours later, Jason woke up and looked over at Elizabeth who had her eyes closed, sitting in a chair. "Baby,"

Her eyes snapped open. "Jason, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. You should go home and be with the boys. I'm fine." He would mostly sleep for the next few days anyway. His body had been through a lot.

"I don't think Cam would ever forgive me if I left you."

"Talk to me."

She let out a breath. "I'm fine Jason."

"No you're not."

"I can't fall apart right now. I just don't want to think about what happened because too many people need me right now."

He opened his hand and she put her hand in his. "You can't keep your feelings bottled up inside of you. Will you at least talk to Kevin?"

She nodded. "Okay. I'll see if he has any openings tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"I just had it out with Lulu and Maxie and they set me off," she said, smoothing her pants with her other hand. "Jason, I kind of did something and I'm really hoping that you're going to be okay with it."

His thumb rubbed against her hand. "What's going on?"

He saw her face relax and he knew that it couldn't be too bad.

She stood up and gave him a gentle kiss. "Marry me."

He looked confused. "I already asked you that."

She smiled. "I know, but I decided I don't want to wait. I almost lost you and I want us to be married sooner Jason. There's never a perfect time, but I can't wait another month. Diane is taking care of all the arrangements. You just need to pick two groomsmen and show up. I don't care if you're in a damn hospital gown, although shirtless would be nice." She shuddered and he grinned when she continued to ramble. "We are getting married this Saturday in the teaching auditorium. So are you going to show up or not?" She crossed her arms and waited for his response.

She was trying to be all hardass about it and Jason was trying not to laugh. God he loved her.

"Don't laugh at me. This is serious Jason."

He grinned. "Yes, I will marry you on Saturday. I would marry you right now. I love you with all of my heart Elizabeth."

She grinned. "We're getting married!" She leaned over and kissed him again.

Epiphany walked in and headed to the computer. "Marriage or not, I'm still his faux girlfriend," she muttered.

Liz pulled back and laughed.

"And once you're better, we're having a party to celebrate and there will be another Jason sandwich."

Jason smiled at her. "Okay."

Epiphany smiled. "He's even more agreeable when he's on drugs."

Liz chuckled. "Baby, did you say yes because you're all hopped up on morphine?"

"You two are crazy."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikki dished out the mac and cheese that Cook had prepared for the kids. Monica had dropped it off and stayed to eat with them. The adults were eating steak and mashed potatoes with salad.

Patrick and Johnny had them all laughing and Cam actually felt a little normal.

Liz walked in and Jake yelled and she smiled. "Hey Jakey."

She gave him a kiss and stole a bite of mac and cheese. "Good." Leaning over she kissed Cam on the forehead. "How are you baby?"

"I'm okay."

"Hi Princess Emma."

Emma smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"I'm going to get some clothes and some books to read to your dad."

Cam nodded. "Who is with him?"

Nikki smiled, knowing that Cam just wanted to make sure his dad wasn't alone.

"Carly."

Johnny almost spit out his drink and everyone laughed.

"She's on her best behavior."

"I thought you loved him," Johnny said, with a grin.

Liz chuckled. "I do. Epiphany will kick her out if she gets out of hand. I'll be right back." Carly was like a pit bull and she knew that there was no way someone would give Jason a hard time with her around.

She ran upstairs and Francis appeared in the doorway.

"When are you taking a break?" Johnny asked.

"Once I drop her back off, I'm going to go over to Diane's and eat with her. Cody is with Jason and believe it or not, Milo volunteered to guard him for the late night shift."

Patrick smiled. He liked Milo.

Dylan put his glass down. "If you need me to take a shift, I could."

Francis smiled. "You can switch off with Johnny around here if you want. There are some new guards at the gate. I trained them so they are ready to go."

Liz came back down. "Alright, I'm going to head back."

She hugged Jake and Cam. "Be good for Nikki and Georgie."

"We will," Jake said. He missed his mom and from what he could gather, his daddy was sick. "Tell daddy to feel better."

Liz got an idea and pulled out her cell phone. "Okay, when I nod, you tell him to feel better and I'll play it for him okay?"

Jake grinned. "Okay."

She pressed a button and Jake talked for a minute and then everyone at the table yelled, "Get Better," and Liz stopped the recording. "Perfect. I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on you." She left and headed back to Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Carly walked in, Jason was shocked to say the least.

"Hey. Liz called me and asked me to watch you for a bit."

Jason's eyebrows show up. "She did?"

Carly nodded. "She's worried about you. We all are."

"I'll be fine."

"When she told me everything that happened, I was shocked. I'm so sorry Jason. I can't imagine what Cam must be going through."

"It was pretty bad."

"Michael is with AJ. He was messed up last night but he's hanging in there."

"Did something happen?"

Carly's mouth shut. She had no idea that Jason didn't know.

"Carly, just tell me. I'm fine."

"Sabrina had a seizure and she died during the surgery to take out the microchip Helena implanted. Apparently, she was the one who drugged everyone."

Jason closed his eyes for a moment. Michael had been through so much. Thank God Helena was dead.

"Liz called me and let me know so I could be there for him and I'm very grateful to her. After my behavior in the past, she really didn't owe me anything."

"Carly are you growing up?"

She grinned. "Not all the way, but I'm trying my best to change and not be so selfish."

"Does it hurt?"

She gave him a playful glare. "Very funny. You sound like your brother."

Jason frowned. "You and AJ are getting along too?"

"I know. That even creeps me out a little."

He smiled.

Alexis and Molly walked into the room. "Hi, sorry to just stop by unannounced but we were worried about you."

Jason slightly smiled. "It's okay."

Molly walked over to the bed and handed him a piece of paper. "Danny colored that for you."

Jason smiled. "Tell him I said thanks."

Alexis fiddled with her phone and showed him a video of him coloring it. He was talking about how he loved his daddy and that he was sick. Jason smiled as he watched it.

"Thank you Alexis. Give him a hug for me."

"I will."

"Is Sam back?"

Alexis nodded. "She is. Once you're in a regular room, we'll bring Danny by. If you prefer that I do it instead of Sam, then that can be arranged."

"We're all adults. They'll probably move me to a regular room in a few days." While Jason was optimistic, he also knew that the longer he was in the hospital, the more susceptible he was to infection. "Molly, how did you get that bruise?"

She had a bruise on her cheek from when she fell. Looking down she mumbled, "Um, there was a problem yesterday and I fell."

Jason frowned. "What happened?"

Alexis sighed. "I'm not so sure that you should be told about this right now."

"I'm fine."

Alexis gave him a look and Jason smirked.

"Please."

Alexis gave him a very brief rundown. Jason was shocked.

"I'm glad that Julian checked up on you. You'll have to thank him for me."

"I will give him the message," Alexis said.

Jason opened his hand and Molly took it. "I know you must have been scared. Thank you for taking care of Danny. You're a good Aunt."

Molly blushed. "When you look at me, do you see my dad?" Her other hand clamped over her mouth and Alexis's mouth dropped open too. She hadn't meant to just blurt that out but it had really been on her mind.

"Alexis, can you give us a minute?"

Carly and Alexis walked into the hallway.

"When I look at you I see a beautiful and talented girl. I may not understand half of the words that come out of your mouth, but that is just because we don't read the same books."

Molly laughed at the thought of Jason reading romance novels, making Jason smile.

"You're not your father Molly. He's responsible for his own actions. I might need a doctor after saying this, but he can't be all bad if he had you."

Molly's eyes filled up with tears as did Alexis's and Carly's.

"Thank you for saying that. I really hope that you get better."

Jason squeezed her hand. "Thank you. Keep an eye on Danny for me okay?"

She nodded. "I will."

They left and Carly sat down in the chair. "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing since sliced bread."

Jason rolled his eyes. "She needed to hear that because she's been having a rough time. And for the record, I'm sorry that Sonny didn't do right by you and let me end that asshole. I should have just ignored him. We both know that spineless prick wouldn't have done a damn thing if I had."

Carly smirked. "Thanks for saying that." It had hurt her at the time that Sonny let Rick live.

Bobbie appeared in the doorway. "Hi," she said, surprised to see Carly.

"Hey mama. What's up?"

"May I speak to Jason for a minute?"

Carly nodded. "Sure, but go easy on him. He's supposed to be resting."

She walked out and Bobbie sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired."

"I can only imagine. I'm glad that you're okay." Bobbie sighed. "The last twenty-four hours have been rough. Luke and Lucky are dead and Spencer found out what Nikolas did."

He didn't know about Luke and Nikolas and Bobbie knew she had screwed up from the look on his face. "Continue."

"Spencer is in the hallway. He insisted on seeing you and knows that he can't stay long. I fell asleep this afternoon and he saw the news report about his dad. He freaked out for a while and said that he needed to see that you were okay. Jason, Nikolas held a gun on Patrick while you were in surgery and demanded that he stop and let you die."

Jason swallowed hard.

"Patrick was a rock star and kept going so he could put a clamp on your artery. He only stopped when he knew it was in place. Francis had to kill Nikolas to get him to back down."

Liz walked in. "What's going on?"

"She's filling me on what happened with Nikolas."

Liz grimaced. "I was going to wait and catch you up tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I didn't know."

Liz sighed. "It's okay as long as Jason isn't stressed about it."

"I'm fine." He really didn't give a shit about Nikolas being dead. It would just save him the trouble.

"So, can you just see him for a minute? I'll have to smuggle him in."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

Liz wasn't sure what was going on and was shocked when Spencer came into the room. He slowly walked to the bed and tears sprang into his eyes. Liz held out her arms and he ran into them. She hugged him and talked to him softly until he calmed down. Spencer looked at Jason. "I'm sorry my dad hurt you. I don't know why he did that. Cam is my best friend and I don't want him to hate me."

Jason sighed. "Spencer, Cam won't hold what your dad did against you. He's your friend. I don't hold it against you either."

"You don't?"

Liz was rubbing his back. "You're always welcome at our house Spencer."

He hugged her again. "Thank you." He was torn up. It was hard for him to accept that his father tried to kill Jason and now he was gone and Spencer was now alone. They were saying horrible things about his family on the news and he was really scared that he would turn into something bad.

Liz wiped his face with a tissue. "Spencer, would you like to spend the night at our house tonight?"

"Can I?"

"Yes. Cam has had a very rough time too. I think you could help each other."

He looked over at Bobby.

"That's fine. I'll get the address and I can drop him off later." She wasn't sure what was going to happen to Spencer. Her and Carly talked about it and were going to speak with Alexis about what she thought was the best thing. Bobbie hoped Alexis would be willing to take him in.

"I can do it," Carly said.

Liz slightly smiled. "Thank you Carly."

"Alright, Jason needs his rest," Carly said, holding out her hand to Spencer. He took it and said goodbye.

Liz turned to Jason. "Are you okay?"

"Damn, did anything not happen while I was out?"

She grinned. "It was a little busy."

"How did Luke die?" He really hoped it was painful.

"They think Edgar shot him. He bled out at Windemere."

"How fitting."

Liz smirked. "Close your eyes and take a nap chatty Cathy."

He looked at her funny, not knowing who the hell Cathy was and Elizabeth laughed. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Not good enough."

Grinning, she kissed him on the lips. "Better?"

"Better."

"Oh, one more thing." She pulled out her phone and showed him Jake's message and Jason was grinning ear to ear.

"I miss him."

"When they move you to a regular room, I'll bring him to see you."

"Okay."

"Now Sleep," she said, giving him her bitchy look.

"Bossy…."

"Stubborn…."

He grinned and shut his eyes, already missing her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cam looked up and watched as Spencer walked into his room. "Hey." He could tell his friend looked upset.

"Hey. I saw your dad and mom at the hospital. She said I could spend the night."

"Okay." Cam knew about Nikolas and he wasn't sure what to say because while he felt bad for Spencer, he was glad that Francis had helped save his dad.

"Do you hate me?"

"No. You didn't do anything."

"But my dad tried to hurt your dad."

Cam sighed. "I know. This must be really hard on you. I'm sorry."

Spencer nodded yes. "I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You won't." Cam held out his hand and Spencer shook it. "Want to play a video game."

"You want to get beat?"

Cam grinned. "Let's go to the basement."

Spencer smiled. "Race ya."


	70. Chapter 70 - Recovery

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys are enjoying the progression!

Alright, next chapter has Obrecht smack down in it so will try to post it within the next few days (Probably Monday). I'm a mess right now trying to make sure I have everything done before I fly out.

Chapter 70 - Recovery

For the next few days, Nikki stayed with the boys and Liz stayed with Jason, but still came home a few times to spend to see her boys. Spencer was practically living there and both boys were helping each other cope.

Liz walked into Kevin's office. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hello, you're looking a lot better."

Liz smiled. "Jason is doing well. That helped."

"So now it's time to deal with everything?"

She nodded.

"Let's get started."

She took a seat and closed her eyes for a moment. "Knowing Cam was in the room when Lucky said those awful things to me nearly killed me. I hate that he knows as much as he does, but I really wish he hadn't of heard all of that."

"I don't think Cam's dwelling on it. He's more upset about the shooting and that Lucky hit you."

She wiped a tear away. "I can't believe he was going to rape me after seeing what it did to me the first time. It's easy to blame all of this on Helena, but fundamentally, I think Lucky had a lot of hatred bottled up inside towards me. Some of it I deserve and some of it I don't."

"As long as you don't think you deserve to be hit."

"I don't."

Kevin didn't really think the full extent of what happened had really hit her yet. Right now, she was still in shock. Later, she was going to be very angry.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see Cam pull that trigger and hear him scream. He's hurting. I feel guilty that I'm not with him every minute, but he gets really mad if I leave Jason for long."

"It's his way of making sure that his father is okay."

"But I need him to be okay too."

"Right now, I want you to focus on what you need. If you ignore how you're feeling to help everyone else, it's going to bite you later on," Kevin said.

She grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. "I know. I killed Lucky. I know I did what I had to do, but I still took a life in front of my son." Cameron would never forget that.

"Are you angry with Lucky?"

"Yes. I just don't think it will do me any good to dwell on it. He's dead. He can't hurt me or my son ever again."

"I understand that, but you still have feelings. You'll need to feel safe enough to let them out."

She knew he was right. "I can't right now, but I will. I just need to focus on something good like my family and my wedding."

Kevin smiled. "When is it?"

Liz grinned. "This Saturday, but it's a secret so Obrecht won't be involved. It's in the lecture auditorium. Would you like to come?"

"I would be honored to be there."

"You are a big part of the reason we made it this far."

Kevin smiled. "You did all the hard work. I don't always get to see the good outcomes. Thank you for asking."

Liz got up and gave Kevin a hug. "I know this isn't normal," she said before pulling back, "But, I am so grateful to you."

Kevin blushed. "Thank you Elizabeth. I'm very proud of you."

She sat back down. "I promise after the wedding, I'll figure out a way to let out my anger and say goodbye to Lucky. I don't want him to cause any more damage to me or my relationship with Jason."

"Fair enough. In the meantime, don't put too much pressure on yourself and try to get some rest."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Thursday came fast, it was Cam's last day in school and Jason wished he could have seen him off. He really missed the boys and couldn't wait to be moved into a regular room the next day. Epiphany was going to get him out of bed and into a chair so he could start moving. Patrick had wanted him to stay as still as possible so that he had some time to heal.

Sharon walked into the hospital room. She had left Faith at the house with the boys. "Hey."

Jason smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got a call about a wedding and I figured that I'd come a few days early. I thought Elizabeth could use the help and I really wanted to see you." She had read about all the crazy things that had happened.

"I'm doing better. It's going to be a slower process, but hopefully they'll release me on Monday." It would take time for his muscles and tendons to heal as well as the wound. Any serious injury to the stomach required extra recovery time.

She touched his arm. "That's great news. You look a little pale though."

"I'll work on my tan when I get out."

She smiled. "Faith made you a get well card, but she wants to give it to you herself."

"She can visit tomorrow."

"How is Elizabeth?"

"I think she's fine. I'm worried about her because she's taking care of everyone else and I know she's mentally and physically exhausted."

Sharon nodded. "And Cam?"

"It's been rough. He's still having nightmares, but everyone is trying to pitch in."

"I'm so sorry. No kid should have to do what Lucky made him do."

Liz walked in and was shocked to see Sharon but she smiled. "Hey."

Sharon got up and gave her a big hug. "Hi. I came to help with the kids, the wedding, whatever you need."

"That was so sweet. Let me think on that. I know Epiphany has been helping to arrange things. I'll ask."

They both sat down.

"Who is running the coffee shop?"

"Believe it or not, Noah and Kevin have been helping."

Jason smiled. "Well, at least you know it's in good hands."

"True."

Patrick breezed into the room. "How's my patient?"

"Good."

He looked over at the girls. "I see that you're surrounding yourself with beautiful women."

Liz chuckled. "Smooth Drake."

"Hey, at least I'm consistent."

Liz looked at Sharon. "Patrick has been overwhelmed with proposals after his heroics during the surgery which were leaked to the press."

Patrick smiled. "I rock."

Jason grinned and Sharon chuckled.

"From what I understand, the story has changed a little. You would think that Patrick was James Bond by now with all the rumors," Jason said.

"You were unconscious. You get no say."

Liz laughed. "Touchy there Drake?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Hate on me haters."

Sharon laughed. "Who is the hunk outside?"

Liz grinned. "Cody."

"Is he single?"

Jason smirked. "Yeah, but you can't have him because he's Elizabeth's guard."

Sharon grinned. "Fine, be that way."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Sharon looked over at him. "Were you saying something?"

Everyone laughed including Epiphany who had walked into the room just in time. "She's got your number Drake."

Liz looked over at her. "Are you here to try to do another sponge bath?"

Epiphany grinned. "I did that while you were gone."

Jason smiled.

"I gave him a happy ending."

Liz gasped as Patrick laughed.

"What? Get your mind out of the gutter Webber. I gave him a foot massage to get his circulation going."

Liz's eyebrow shot up. "Uh huh."

Epiphany shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Some people have such a dirty mind."

Sharon wiped a tear away from laughing. "I think I really need to come visit more often."

Liz grinned. "You should."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny came up from behind Kristen who was in the den cleaning up.

She yelped when he grabbed her and she found herself on the couch, on her back, with Johnny hovering over her.

"Hey," he said, staring at her intensely.

"Hey."

He leaned down further and brushed his lips against hers before taking her mouth. Soon, he was pressed against her fully and they were kissing torridly.

"What are you doing to my Krissy?"

Johnny abruptly pulled back and looked over at a glaring Jake.

"I was kissing her."

Jake frowned. "Ewwww. Kissing is gross."

"Does your dad kiss your mom?"

"Sometimes, but it's gross too."

Kristina laughed.

Johnny sat up. "Can I have a kiss Jakey?"

Jakey gagged and ran from the room.

"Well that was one way to get rid of him so I can get back to work."

"It's work kissing me?"

Johnny grinned. "You know, there are angles involved and pressure."

She pulled him back down. "Less talk, more gross kissing."

He stuck his tongue out and lunged at her and she squealed trying to get away from him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jake ran into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Jake?" Nikki asked.

"Johnny is kissing Krissy."

Dylan chuckled. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"She couldn't breathe and it's gross."

Dylan shrugged.

"Do you want to kiss Krissy?"

Georgie looked up from her book to see how Dylan would answer that.

"Nope. Only Johnny can kiss Krissy. I like kissing GG."

Georgie grinned.

"Yuck."

She dropped her book. "Yuck?"

Jake's eyes got big. "Yes. Yucky GG."

She gave him a mischievous look. "You have something on your shirt."

Jake looked down and Georgie pounced on him and laid kisses all over his face as he yelled and laughed.

Cam came running down the stairs and smiled.

"Help," Jake yelled.

Cam grinned. "You're on your own Jake. She might try to kiss me too."

Liz walked in. "What is going on in here?"

"Mommy, help," Jake yelled.

Liz grinned and grabbed Cam and kissed him all over his face as he laughed.

Johnny ran into the room and smiled. He grabbed Liz and kissed her forehead. "Good to see ya."

She smiled. "Right back at ya."

"Ooooohhhh….. Johnny kissed mommy. I'm telling daddy," Jake, said from his position on the floor where Georgie had left him.

"You would tell on me?" Johnny said. He looked at Elizabeth. "He's trying to get us killed."

"If you give me lots of cookies, I won't tell."

Liz's mouth dropped open as the rest of them tried not to laugh. "Jacob Martin Morgan. Are you trying to bribe Johnny?"

"What's a bribe?"

"What you just did."

Jake thought for a moment. "Uh huh."

She bit her lip.

"Run Jake," Cam advised.

Jake's eyes got big and he got up and made a dash for the stairs, but Elizabeth was quicker and grabbed him and kissed him all over his face and tickled him.

Nikki smiled. It was good to see Liz relax a little.

Cam looked over at her. "How long are you staying?"

"At least until a few days after the wedding. I want to make sure your dad is home first."

Cam smiled. "Cool."

"How long you staying mommy?"

"For a couple of hours. Your dad is getting some tests done."

"I miss daddy," Jake said.

Liz kissed the top of his head. "I know. But hopefully, you'll get to see him tomorrow. Jake, there's something I want to tell you and ask you."

"What?"

"Mommy and daddy are getting married on Saturday."

Jake grinned. "Cool."

"It's very cool. I was wondering if you would help Cam walk me down the aisle. All you have to do is hold mommy's hand and then when we get to daddy, you can let my hand go and go sit next to Georgie."

"I can do that mommy."

"Thank you Jake. I knew I could count on you."

Jake smiled. "I'm going to make daddy a card."

"Good idea. You get the paper and crayons and we'll all make one."

Jake grinned. "Deal."

He ran off and Elizabeth sat down.

"Where are Sharon and Faith?"

"They went back to the hotel for a while," Nikki said.

"You two getting along?"

Nikki nodded. "We're fine."

Liz smiled knowing Nikki would like to add, "For now…."

"How is Jason doing?" Dylan asked.

"He's in pain, but won't say anything. He's sleeping a lot which I'm really not used to, but I think he'll be able to get into a wheel chair for the wedding."

Dylan smiled. "That's good news. And how are you?"

She shrugged. "Tired. It's hard watching him and knowing he's hurting. I'm a worry wart."

"You should lie down in your bed. We'll wake you up."

"Maybe I will after we make the cards." It would be nice to sleep in her own bed.

Jake ran into the room and everyone sat at the table and drew cards. Johnny was a smartass and drew himself drinking a beer and wrote, "To bad you can't have one." Jake helped Nikki draw smiley faces. Georgie wrote something nice and added that she'd smack Johnny for him. Jake drew their family and Liz helped him write miss you and love you daddy. Cam tried to draw a motorcycle and wrote that he missed him. Once they were done, Liz went upstairs to take a nap and the boys went with her. They cuddled on the bed contently and then feel asleep.

Georgie asked Dylan to take her to the hospital so she could stay with Jason because they wanted to let Liz sleep longer, even though they knew she'd be mad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Georgie and Dylan walk into the room. "Hey."

She smiled. "We tricked Elizabeth into taking a nap so she could get some rest. I knew she wouldn't want you to be alone."

"You didn't have to come, but thank you."

She handed him the cards. "We all made you a little something."

Jason smiled and read them, chuckling a few times. "Did you really smack Johnny?"

"Not yet. I want to catch him off guard."

Jason grinned.

"It's good to see you conscious," Dylan said.

"I'm really glad to be here."

"Liz is really worried about you."

Jason sighed. "I know. I'm not sure what to do."

"I think she needs to focus on you, so for now just let her," Georgie said.

"How is Mac handling what happened?"

"He came over earlier to check on me. I hope that's okay."

Jason nodded. "It's fine. You know, you should think about sleeping over at his house one night. I think it would make him very happy. He missed you and I know your mom does too."

Georgie sighed. "You're right. I'll do it next week." With the threats gone, she didn't feel like she had to push them away like she did before.

"How were Spencer and Cam?"

"They were okay. Sometimes you can tell they were sad, but they kept each other entertained."

"I'll never forget hearing him scream. I fought the best I could to not let go. I knew if I died that he'd be a mess."

"He's a strong kid. I think he'll relax a little more once you're home."

Jason knew that Cam was scared of losing him. They had gotten really close in a short amount of time and he couldn't wait to get back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Diane walked into the house carrying Elizabeth's dress. "Hello everyone."

Nikki smiled. She loved Diane. "Is that what I think it is?"

"This, my new friend, is a one of a kind Roberto. You throw a few names around and it gets results."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Is she upstairs?"

Nikki nodded.

"How long has she been out?"

"Three hours."

Diane made a face. "You think she'll sleep for a while longer?" They all knew that Liz hadn't been sleeping well.

"I hope so."

She made herself comfortable. "I figured she could try it on and make sure that it fits. I had them make it a little smaller. I think she has lost some weight."

Nikki nodded in agreement.

About a half hour later, Jake ran downstairs.

"Is your mommy awake?"

He nodded. "She put the pillow over her head."

Johnny chuckled. It was a typical Elizabeth move.

Diane got up and grabbed the dress. "I'll be right back."


	71. Chapter 71 - Issues

A/N - Thanks for the comments! Glad you're hanging in there with me. I'll be back after Monday next week. Hope you like Obrecht's public humiliation. If you do, let me know.

The link to Liz's dress is in my profile (last entry).

Chapter 71 - Issues

Diane went upstairs and walked into the master bedroom. "Rise and shine gorgeous."

Liz threw the pillow aside and sat up quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Diane shut the door and unzipped the garment bag. Liz's mouth dropped open as she held the gown up.

"Oh my God, it's perfect," Liz said as tears threatened to fall.

"I knew you'd like it. Get up. We need to make sure it fits."

It wasn't an overly fancy dress but very classy. It was sleeveless and the bodice was decorated with lace and dipped lower in the back. The skirt was slightly full and totally plain. When she put it on, Diane swore she could just put her on the top of cake. It was perfection.

"He is going to drool when he sees you."

She grinned. "I love it Diane."

"Well, I do aim to please."

Nikki snuck into the room and gasped. "Oh my God you look so beautiful Elizabeth."

Liz couldn't stop smiling.

"What is Jason going to wear?"

"Well, I got him a black button up shirt and a black jacket. I found some loose fitting pants that shouldn't bother his wound. It was tricky, but I think it will work. Everyone will be looking at Elizabeth anyway," Diane said.

"I'll say," Nikki said.

"I better take it off. I'm so excited," Liz said, turning so Diane could undo her dress.

Everything was coming together and now, all they needed was for Patrick to sign off on Jason's excursion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz walked into Jason's room with a huge smile on her face.

"Wasn't expecting that," Georgie muttered to Dylan. They thought for sure that Elizabeth was going to yell at them.

Jason smiled. "Welcome back beautiful. Did you get some sleep?"

She nodded. "Diane brought over my wedding dress."

"Aw man," Georgie said.

Liz gave her a playful glare. "That's what you get for tricking me."

Dylan chuckled.

"It's absolutely gorgeous. I may never take it off."

Jason gave her a look and they all laughed.

Georgie and Dylan said goodbye and Liz sat down. They were headed for a little rendezvous before they went back to the house.

"It's not like you're going to be up for doing anything."

He smirked and she shook her head.

"We are not doing it this weekend. You are in no condition."

"Speak for yourself."

She rolled her eyes. "I might have to get Epiphany to threaten Patrick's life in order to get him to sign off on your field trip. By the way, Diane is going to have someone serve Obrecht with papers tomorrow right after the board meeting. It will be very public and humiliating and I for one can't wait."

Jason chuckled. "Is Jordan involved in this?" It had been discussed as a possibility, but Liz and Spinelli ended up making the final plans and they hadn't talked about it after that.

"Yup. Diane has been working with her and Kyle will be here to arrest her. They don't think she'll get bail or every see the light of day again."

"Good."

She bit her lip and Jason frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it wrong that I just want her gone altogether?" Liz whispered. "She could still try to hurt us and this family has been through enough."

Jason didn't want to tell her that they were already working on it. As soon as they took her to prison, Dr. Obrecht would have a very tragic and painful accident. "You let me worry about all of that."

Patrick walked into the room. "Got your test results."

"How am I doing?"

"Horrible. I'm afraid I'm going to have to stand in for you Saturday."

They both laughed at the look on Jason's face.

"Just kidding. You're doing as well as expected. We'll give you some pain medication to get through the ceremony."

"You think I'll need it?"

"Jason, you don't realize it, but you died twice and we cut through your stomach muscles. It's going to really hurt when we get you up tomorrow."

"I can handle it."

Liz sighed. "You'll take the medicine because I will not have you grimacing during our vows."

"Fine."

Monica smirked from the doorway. Jason was the worst patient. She was so happy for them.

"Tomorrow morning we'll get you up and into a transport chair and then we'll take you to your new digs. We'll see how well you handle the wedding and we'll shoot for Monday or Tuesday to get you home with major restrictions."

"Don't worry. I'll be watching him like a hawk," Liz said.

Monica chuckled and Jason looked up.

"Mom, you could come help me."

Monica was beaming. "You need to do what Patrick tells you too or I'll have Alice come by and enforce the rules."

Jason pouted a little and Liz grinned and gave him a kiss.

"We'll take the feeding tube out tomorrow as well."

"Oh good, hospital food."

"You are just a ray of sunshine today," Patrick said. He looked over at Monica. "Maybe we should increase the drugs."

She smirked. "Stop teasing my son."

Patrick grinned. "Alright, I guess I'll stop poking the bear."

Monica waved goodbye and left.

"Is my baby grumpy?" Liz asked before laying kisses all over his face.

He grunted and closed his eyes.

"You're just like your son."

His eyes snapped back open. "Which one?"

She smiled. "Jake. Georgie was kiss attacking him and he yelled for help so I attacked Cam." Jake loved his mommy's kisses.

Jason slightly smiled. "I'm jealous."

She laid more kisses on his face. "That better?"

"Uh huh."

He wanted to hold her and feel her in his arms and he was getting even grumpier because he couldn't.

"I think I can put a smile on that face."

"How?"

"Friday night, guess who's giving you a sponge bath?"

He looked at her skeptically, thinking she was going to say Piph.

"Not her. Me."

Jason grinned. "Make sure you don't miss any spots."

She chuckled. "Are you questioning my sponge bathing abilities?"

His eyebrow shot up. "I don't know. How much practice do you have?"

She smirked. "You'll never find out. What happens at G.H. stays at G.H."

She sat down and grabbed a book. "Sleep. You're gonna need it."

He smiled and then shut his eyes. When the boss tells you to sleep, you sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Liz jumped up and went to the main nurse's desk at exactly 9:59 A.M. Epiphany grinned when she saw her. It was show time.

Dr. Obrecht rolled her eyes and walked towards Elizabeth. "Don't you have something better to do then distract my nurses? I can't wait until your criminal boyfriend leaves this place. You're both nothing but a blight on our reputation."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You held me hostage and shot me. You want to tell me again how your reputation doesn't hurt this hospital, you crazy bat."

And then Obrecht made a mistake. She grabbed Elizabeth and tugged her as Cody ran towards them. Liz swung her right fist around and clocked her and Cody watched as the stunned doctor smacked Elizabeth. He went to step in between them but Epiphany stopped him.

"She needs to do this."

Liz smacked the taste of Liesl's mouth and then jumped on top of her hitting her twice.

"Now you should stop it." Piph could tell that Liz was just getting started.

Jordan ran towards the two women as Cody pulled Elizabeth off of her.

"I want her arrested for assault," Liesl yelled.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "I saw the whole thing. You shouldn't have touched her. Do you need a doctor?"

Dr. Obrecht glared and wiped some blood off the corner of her mouth. "No. I want her out of here and I plan on getting a restraining order."

"Well, since you're headed to the courthouse, you can call your lawyer then."

Liesl frowned. "Why am I going to jail?"

"You should already be in there you witch," Liz yelled.

Dylan, who had watched the whole thing, walked over to them and held Liz's face in his hands. "You did good, but I really want to hear what Jordan has to say."

Liz nodded. "Sorry."

Jordan and Dylan smirked. She had to admit, Elizabeth was a lot tougher than people gave her credit for. "Dr. Liesl Obrecht, you are under arrest for fifty counts of murder."

"What?"

"Let her finish, she's getting to the good part," Dylan said, smiling.

"We have evidence that not only have you been giving substandard care to poorer patients, but you've been injecting them with drugs to kill them. Fortunately for us, when we exhumed several bodies, they all have traces of the same drug in their system."

Kyle cuffed her.

"This is outrageous. Clearly Elizabeth has paid someone off to get rid of me."

Liz grinned. "Sucks to be you doesn't it?"

Obrecht's mouth dropped open. "See, it was her. She just admitted it."

"Actually, we have you on video killing someone and the same drug was found in his system. Face it, you're going away for a long, long time. Read Dr. Obrecht her rights please."

Kyle smiled and began doing just that while the board members stood there stunned.

One of them cleared their throat. "Dr. Drake, would you consider being the interim Chief of Staff until we can hold some interviews and take a vote?"

Patrick smiled. "I would consider it if you're willing to vote on giving Elizabeth Webber her position back. It's clear that after kidnapping and shooting her, Dr. Obrecht had it out for her and fired her unnecessarily."

The man nodded. "I agree. Ms. Webber has always been a very good staff member. We'll vote in the next meeting."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

Epiphany grinned. "This is the best day ever," she said to Patrick as the board members walked away.

"Definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Elizabeth walk into the room. She had a huge smile on her face and he couldn't help but smile too. "I take it that it went well?"

"Oh, it was fabulous to see the look on her face."

He frowned. "What happen to your face?"

Liz sucked in a breath. If that bitch ruined her face for the wedding, she was going to march over to the PCPD and kick her ass. Jason watched her disappear into the bathroom.

"Shit," Liz said. It was a very faint bruise. At least she could cover it up with makeup. Slowly, she walked back into the other room.

"You were in a fight weren't you?"

She nodded. "I know, I'm a bad example for the boys. She grabbed me and I kind of lost it."

He sighed. "I know she had it coming to her, but Elizabeth, she had no problem shooting you before. She could have stabbed you with a scalpel or something."

For some reason, it just sounded funny to her and she started to giggle and then laugh loudly.

"Elizabeth Webber soon to be Morgan, get your ass over here."

She walked over to him. "If it makes you feel any better, I kicked her ass."

He shook his head. "What am I going to do with you? Where was Cody?"

"He tried to get in the middle of it, but Epiphany told him to let me go at her until I started doing too much damage and then he stepped in."

He rolled his eyes. "I think you're all against me."

Liz grinned. "We are not. I love you." Leaning over, she brushed her lips against his and Jason grabbed her hair and held her still as he kissed her passionately. "Yum," she said, pulling back.

Epiphany walked into the room. "Stop sucking face with my faux man. It's time for a room change."

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that. It meant he had to move and he knew it was going to hurt like a bitch.

"Let's sit you up and lower the bed."

Just the sitting was like torture. He gritted his teeth and finally it stopped.

Liz watched him let out his breath. "You okay?"

He couldn't even talk.

"When was the last time you pressed the button?" Piph asked.

"I don't know."

"Wrong answer," Piph said, pressing it for him. "I swear, you are the worst patient ever. If I didn't faux love you so much…."

Jason gave her a look and then the medicine hit him and the tension started to relax.

"See? Much better," she said, rearranging tubes and stands. "You're going to have to swing your legs around."

The other nurse went behind him and then Epiphany put her hand on his legs. "You ready?"

Jason took a deep breath and they helped him move. Liz could tell he was still in a lot of pain. They took a break and then he was relieved when his feet touched the floor. When he finally stood, his legs gave out a little and Epiphany helped steady him. "I've got you." She slipped to his side and Jason rested on her a little as he took very tiny steps. His breathing was a little erratic. "Deep breaths."

For Liz it was so hard watching him struggle. It wasn't something Jason was used to.

"You're almost there."

"Can't..," he barely got out.

"You can do it Jason. I know you can. Just a few more steps," Liz said.

Jason sucked in another breath and he took another step and almost plopped into the chair, but Epiphany stopped his momentum. Initially, she was going to have him sit in a regular chair for a while, but seeing how much it had taken him to just go a few steps, she had rethought her plan.

Elizabeth stepped forward and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're okay. You did it."

He felt her kiss on his head and he opened his eyes as a concerned Epiphany looked on. She lifted his sock clad feet and placed them on the steel pedals and then made sure all the equipment was secured. "Alright, I'm going to push you now."

Jason nodded. When they got into the hallway he was shocked to see Cody, Francis, Dylan, Michael, and AJ on either side of the hallway.

Francis grinned. "Good to see you out of that bed."

Jason slightly smiled. Each man shook his hand and said some encouragements as Epiphany pushed him out into the outer hallway. His body had calmed down a little but he was exhausted. "I think you'll need more help getting me out of this chair".

"Cody will help."

After a short elevator ride, Jason was wheeled into his new room. Epiphany pressed the locks on the wheelchair to hold it in place and then moved Jason's feet to the floor. "How are you doing?"

He shook his head no. Everything ached and he felt like he could barely hold his head up. Francis and Cody looked on worried.

"The Jason Morgan I know would never give up. Now you're going to get your ass out of that chair and back into that bed now," Tracy said, firmly.

Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Jason glared at her.

"You need to show your fiancé that you are going to be able to handle this wedding tomorrow. Come on."

Jason growled and tried to push himself up and Francis and Epiphany stood on either side of him and helped him. "Let me at her," he said, painfully.

Tracy grinned. "Now that is the Jason I know and loathe."

He groaned as he took a step and his body yelled at him.

"Keep him stable," Epiphany said, loudly. "All you have to do is turn around and sit."

He grunted and slowly turned as the nurse pulled the transport chair back a little. They supported him as he sat down and Jason breathed a sigh of relief.

Everyone was staring because they knew it had taken a lot out of Jason and they were wondering if he was going to make it the next day. Liz was very quiet.

They got him settled and Francis kicked everyone out the room.

"But I just got here," Tracy said.

"Just give them a few minutes."

She nodded and went out into the hallway.

Epiphany finished transferring his IV bag. "Are you okay?"

Jason nodded.

"Just relax now."

She pushed the chair out and left them alone.

Jason had his eyes closed. He was beyond exhausted. A tear ran down his face and Liz moved forward and took his hand. "If tomorrow is too much for you then we won't do it."

His eyes snapped open and he wiped at his face. "No. Tomorrow means too much to me. I'll handle it."

"You can barely keep your eyes open," she said, not even realizing that she was crying.

Jason squeezed her hand. "I just didn't know what to expect and now I do. Please don't call it off. Please."

She wiped her face. "Okay."

Jason let out the breath he was holding.

Tracy walked inside and took his other hand, surprising him. "I'm tough on you because I know you can handle it, but even I know that you pretty much reached your limit today. Rest up, because tomorrow you are marrying the woman of your dreams. That just doesn't happen every day."

"Thank you for saying that."

She leaned over and brushed his hair with her hands. "I always wanted to mess up your hair."

Jason smirked. "You didn't like my spikes?"

She shrugged. "They were alright. I like it a little longer. It's just you."

Liz slightly smiled.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you to tomorrow."

He watched her leave. "Who knew?"

"That she had a heart?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

"I've been in some verbal throw downs with her before. I even think I called her a bitch one time. You're family Jason and that is something she has very little of now."

The Quartermaines had lost a lot of family members the last five years or so. He completely understood what she meant.

"Take a nap, and I'll have Johnny bring the boys."

Jason shut his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	72. Chapter 72 - Assurance

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm back. I didn't get as much written as I would have liked but I did have a great break. For those who read my older fanfics, I saw a review, I do get emailed for reviews on all stories old or new. Thank you for taking the time to comment on them. Hope you guys had a good holiday! Glad you guys liked Tracy &amp; the demise of Obrecht! * kcke2pen – Your dress description sounds lovely! * Guest – At least he regretted it in this story. Fanfiction is all we got to get our couple the way we want them to be.

Chapter 72 - Assurance

Sam walked up to the room with Danny. Jason had just woke up so it was perfect timing. Liz saw him and grinned. "Danny!"

He smiled and dropped his mom's hand and met Liz halfway. She swallowed him up in her arms and gave him the biggest hug and kiss.

"Mommy Liz, I'm going to see daddy."

"He can't wait to see you. Come on."

Sam hung back. Liz turned and smiled. "Come on in."

She nodded and went inside noting that Jason looked really tired but he was alive and that was all that mattered.

Danny had the biggest grin on his face as Liz placed him on the bed on Jason's good side.

"Hey buddy."

"Daddy," Danny said, giving him a gentle hug. Sam had taught him how to hug Jason at home so he wouldn't hurt him.

"That is the best hug I've had in a long time."

"Boo boo."

Jason nodded. "I'm hurt right here," he said, hovering his hand over his torso.

Danny followed his movements and then stared at his dad for a moment. He was worried.

"It's okay Danny. I'll be fine. I just need lots of rest."

"Sleep daddy."

He smiled. "I just woke up."

Danny smiled.

They talked for a few minutes before Sam made a move for him.

"I don't want you to overdo it. You have a big day tomorrow."

"True. I'm just so glad that I got to see him."

"Kristina will bring him tomorrow."

Jason smiled. "Thanks for letting him come. How are you doing?"

"A lot better. I think seeing Danny was just what I needed."

"See Danny, everyone is happy to see you."

Danny smiled.

"Alexis told me how nice you guys were about letting her and Molly spend time with him. You made quite the impression on her."

Liz smiled. "Well, we have a long time that we'll be co-parenting so we might as well get along with each other. Alexis is part of Danny's family too."

If anyone had told Sam that the three of them would be this friendly five years ago, she would have thought they were crazy. Danny kissed his dad goodbye and Sam put him down on the floor. "Say bye bye Danny."

He shyly said bye and waved, making Jason smile.

They left and Sam ran into Silas and he offered to take them to Kelly's for some dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About an hour later, a squeal was heard in the room and Jake yelled, "Daddy."

Jason grinned. "Hey buddy. I missed you."

Jake ran up to the bed but stopped suddenly and looked at all the machines and then his dad. "Are you okay?"

Liz had explained to Jake where his dad was hurt.

"I'm fine."

Johnny lifted Jake up and he laid down next to Jason who loved feeling him gently cuddled into his side.

Cam walked up. "Hey dad."

Jason smiled. "Hey Cam. Sorry I missed your last day of school."

Cam shrugged. "It was no big deal. I'm glad it's over." He was approached so many times about what had happened, that it had almost made him sick. Seeing the look on his face, Jason was concerned that something bad happened.

"Did the kids tease you?"

"Not really. Most of them thought I rocked. Even a couple of the bullies shook my hand."

"You are very brave Cam."

Cam nodded. "It just wasn't something I really wanted to talk about."

Jason understood. "We'll have to see how I feel towards the end of the summer. Maybe we can try to go somewhere on a family trip."

Liz gave him a look. "We'll see. It's going to take a while for your stamina to return."

"I know."

Cam smirked. He could tell Jason was itching to get out of the hospital. "You ready for tomorrow?"

Jason nodded. "I hope so. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to say."

"Just tell her you love her and all that gushy stuff."

Jason smirked. "I'm so glad that we talked. I think I'll use some of that. I do and all that gushy stuff."

Liz chuckled. "But I was going to say that."

Johnny smiled. "If you really need help, I'm sure that I can come up with something epic."

"I'm sure you could, but I've got this," Jason said.

Jake looked up at this dad. "Are you feeling better daddy?"

"Not all better. It's going to take a long time for that."

"You and Cam will have to help mommy take care of him," Johnny said.

Jake smiled. "I'll help you daddy. Can you still play with me?"

"I'll be in a wheelchair but I'm sure I can do some things. We'll figure it out."

Liz brushed her hand against Jake's hair. Jason noticed that Cam was quiet.

"You okay?"

Cam really missed his dad. "Yes."

Liz looked over at Johnny and nodded.

"Alright Jakey, daddy needs his rest."

Jake sat up and Johnny picked him up and lifted him off the bed.

"Bye Jake. I love you."

Jake smiled. "I love you too daddy."

Liz smiled.

"Can I have a moment alone with Cam please?" Jason asked.

Cam was surprised as he watched them walk out of the room.

"I know you're probably too old, but can you lay next to me like Jake did?"

Cam got up on the bed without argument and carefully laid next to Jason who held him as tightly as he could. Neither said a word for a minute or so.

"I miss you," Cam said, softly.

"I miss you too. I thought we had some pretty good talks."

Cam nodded. "I don't feel normal anymore. It's like none of the kids can understand."

"It's good they don't. I wish you had never experienced that, although I'm very proud of you Cam. Lucky tried to break us but he didn't. Don't let him win. We'll do whatever it takes to make you feel like you can deal with this. We're a family and we stick together. Lucky didn't have a chance."

Cam began to cry and Jason soothed him the best he could. Liz hurried over to the bed and rubbed Cam's back and kissed him on his cheek.

"I don't like crying."

"Me either but sometimes you need to. It's good to let your emotions out. Just because you cry doesn't mean you're weak. You are the strongest kid I know."

There were so many emotions running through Cam. He missed and felt safe with his dad.

Jason felt so helpless, He needed to get out of the hospital because he knew his family was barely holding it together. Elizabeth wasn't letting out her emotions and Cam was struggling to hold them together. "I'll hopefully be home by the middle of next week Cam. I'll do whatever Patrick says so I can come to you faster."

Cam took a few deep breaths. "Okay."

He sat up and looked at his father who had tears in his eyes and he kissed Jason on the cheek and slipped onto the floor. Liz gave him a big hug and then Cam ran out of the room.

"He's breaking my heart," Liz said, tearfully.

"I know. I need to get out of here. It's so frustrating. I'm going to ask Michael to talk to Cam."

Liz nodded. Cam liked Michael and he might be able to reach him after all he had been through. "That might be a good idea."

Jason closed his eyes. He was tired.

"Sleep for a while. I'm going to walk them out to the car."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikki followed Cam up to his room. "Hey."

Cam opened his eyes. "Hi."

"How's Jason?"

"He's trying to get better. I miss him."

Nikki nodded and sat down. "I'm going to share something with you because I want you to know that things will get better."

Cam sat up. "You killed someone didn't you?"

"Yes. My father was trying to hurt me when I was much younger. It was awful and I hit him over the head and he died."

Cam was surprised. "Did you go to jail?"

"No. They decided it was self-defense. I was still really upset though. I did make some mistakes after that because I was a mess, but I went on to marry and have children. It wasn't an easy thing to get over but eventually, I had to make peace with it."

"I miss my dad. Maybe after he's feeling better, it will be easier."

"I think it will help."

Seeing Jason in pain, made Cam feel responsible for it.

"You know, Lucky wanted to tear your family apart and destroy your happiness. I really don't want to see that happen. Tomorrow is going to be such a great day. I want you to focus on the good."

Cam smiled. "I can't wait."

Nikki smiled. "We are going to celebrate your parent's love and the Morgan family."

Cam gave her a hug. He was so excited that they would all be Morgans soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz locked the door to Jason's room and went over to the sink and filled a basin with warm water and then placed it on a table next to his bed.

Jason watched her throw a wash cloth inside of it. She pushed open his gown.

"You ready for your bath Mr. Morgan?"

He smirked. "I was born ready."

Liz gave him a look and then lovingly washed his chest and arms as he watched. She washed his legs and feet.

"Tomorrow, you're going to be my wife."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I don't think anything could make me happier."

When she touched his genitals, he twitched and she gave him a look.

"At least you know it still works."

She grinned. "I'm sure Epiphany will be relieved."

Jason shook his head. "That is only for you."

"You better not tell her that."

Jason grinned. "I would like to do something nice for her. She's been good to us."

"She has. I'll put my thinking cap on."

He hardened a little as she finished up.

"Down boy, I don't want you to pull a muscle."

"I can't help it if my body likes your touch."

She smiled.

"Are you going to sleep at the house tonight?"

"I was thinking about it."

"I think you should. You need a good night's rest, but I have a feeling the boys will want to sleep with you."

She smiled. "That would be fine with me. Sharon said she would sleep here tonight and keep an eye out on you."

"She doesn't have to."

Liz fixed his gown. "Everyone is pitching in. Faith will sleep with Nikki. We've got it all covered." She emptied the basin and covered Jason up.

"Thank you. I feel like I should leave you a tip."

Liz grinned. "How about a kiss?"

Jason nodded and Liz leaned over and gave him several kisses. She stayed with him a little while longer until it was time for her to go back to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sharon watched Jason sleep for a little while and then looked out the window. Everyone was excited about the next day. The fact that after all the years that had past, Elizabeth and Jason were finally going to get married had them all cheering for the couple.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

Sharon turned and smiled. "Of course. I was just thinking about tomorrow. I hope I don't cry."

"Why would you cry?"

Sharon sat in a chair next to the bed. "Because it's so romantic."

Jason smiled.

"Did you figure out what you were going to say for your vows?"

"Not really. I decided that I'm just going to speak from my heart."

"That will work. Most of the G.C. people will be here by 11:00 A.M."

Jason sat up a little bit more. "That's good. I feel like I see people more now than I did when I lived there."

Sharon chuckled. "I think it's a testament to what a great guy you are. Elizabeth is very lucky."

"I feel like I'm the lucky one. I have my sons and the woman I've loved for a ridiculous amount of years."

"You give me hope Jason Morgan."

Jason smiled. "You'll meet someone. We all deserve to be happy."

"From your lips..."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked at the boys and smiled. They were both sleeping and looked so cute. Her phone vibrated in her hand so she answered it and then went into the bathroom. "Hey."

Jason smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hello future wife."

Liz grinned. "Hello future husband. I miss you so much."

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"You and me both. The boys were so excited that they actually wanted to go to bed."

Jason smiled. "Kiss them for me."

"I will. You should get some sleep. Are you sure you're going to be okay tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine. Nothing is going to ruin this wedding."

Liz smiled. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too. See you later."

Liz grinned. "See you later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning was a bevy of activity.

Elizabeth sat down at the dining room table and Nikki handed her some fruit and a muffin. The boys were eating cereal and Georgie and Dylan were eating some eggs.

"Are you nervous?" Georgie asked.

Liz smiled. "A little bit. I just hope this isn't too hard on Jason."

"He'll be sitting so he'll be fine."

"It's just the getting into the sitting position that is worrying me."

Dylan put his drink down. "If I have to carry him to the chair I will." He knew how much both of them wanted this.

"Thanks I'm hoping that won't be necessary. Michael and AJ are probably with him right now. They were going to help him get dressed." Patrick had suggested that they help him get dressed over time so that he could rest in between.

"That's probably a good idea."

Elizabeth smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to see his handsome face.

Nikki walked into the room. "The hair stylist is here."

Liz smiled and stood up. They were getting married around lunch time. Diane had arranged for her to get her hair and makeup done professionally.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ watched as a nurse got Jason into a comfortable chair. He was out of breath and in pain, but he had made it.

"You okay?"

Jason nodded. "Yes." He had suggested that once he started getting dressed, that he sit in the chair to make it easier on him.

Sharon walked out of the bathroom with a basin of warm water and placed it on the table next to him. "Do you want to do it or me?"

"I think I can do it," Jason said.

She soaked a wash cloth and then wrung it and placed it against his face, prepping him for his shave. And when he was ready, she applied the shaving gel. Michael held up the mirror and slowly, Jason began to shave. When he was finished, Sharon washed his face and smiled. "There you are."

Jason smiled. He had been looking really scruffy and truth be told, he wasn't very good at growing a beard so he knew he looked like a mess. Grabbing a spray bottle, Sharon wet his hair and then put some product in it to control it a little. When she finished, they let Jason rest for several minutes.

"Alright, I'm going to go to the house. Any messages?" Sharon asked.

"Tell her that I love her."

Sharon smiled. "Will do."

They watched her leave and AJ and looked at Jason. "She's really hot."

Jason made a face. The thought of AJ and Sharon truly gave him pause.

Michael laughed. "How about we focus on the task at hand?"


	73. Chapter 73 – Wedding Bliss

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – lol re: stamina. * trini12180 – Thanks! * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – ROFL * ilovedana53 – It was fun. Thanks!

Chapter 73 – Wedding Bliss

Nicholas walked into the room. "Hey faux bro. What's up?"

Jason smiled. "Hey. Good to see you."

"I thought I'd swing by and see if you needed anything."

"I'm good."

Nick could tell that Jason was tired. His mother had explained what was going on. "I left my dad and Paul together at the hotel." He grinned and Jason chuckled.

"Hopefully, they will play nice."

"We brought Abby. She is running around here somewhere."

Abby walked in with some flowers. "This room is dismal."

Jason smiled. "It's fine."

Abby put the flowers down and rearranged them a little. "Much better."

"Michael and AJ, this is my little sister Abby," Nick said.

She shook both of their hands. "Nice to meet you." She looked over at Jason. "How are you?"

"I'm slow but I'm doing better."

"No more getting shot."

Jason smiled. "I'll work on that."

Abby smiled and looked over at her brother. "Alright, we need to go get dressed."

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

She stared as his jeans and t-shirt for a second and then rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Grabbing his arm, she pulled him towards the door before looking over her shoulder. "Come on. See you later groom."

"Bye."

Michael waited until they were into the hallway. "Okay, now she was hot."

"She might be a lot for you to handle."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Why?"

Jason chuckled. He wasn't going to tell Michael about Abby's wild past. Shrugging, he looked up at his nephew. "Well, you can talk to her after the wedding."

AJ went and got a nurse so that they could put the pants on Jason. He still had a catheter so they had to be careful.

Jason hated that he felt so weak. It was embarrassing.

Michael rubbed his shoulders. "It's going to be fine."

Patrick walked in and noted the tension. "Look, I seriously will fill in for you if you're not up for this."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Over my dead body."

"You're so dramatic. It doesn't have to come to that. How is your pain?"

"Right now, about an eight."

"And when is the last time you had any pain meds?"

"It's been a few hours."

"Jason..." Patrick said before pressing the button. "Every hour. We reduced the amount it dispenses. Trust me on this, if you take it once an hour it will help you get through this day."

"Okay."

"It's shirt time," AJ said, looking at the time.

Patrick stood back as the nurse removed the gown.

They let Jason rest for a few minutes and then put the shirt on and buttoned it for him. When he stood up to get into the wheel chair, they would get him into the jacket.

"You clean up nice," Patrick said.

Jason grunted. It was going to be a long day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone at the Morgan house piled into cars. Elizabeth was excited to finally get on their way. As they headed to the hospital, she thought about how she met Jason and their connection. It had always been him. She had run from it, but she couldn't remember a time in her life since she had taken care of him in the studio when she didn't love Jason. He was always in her heart, even when she was with someone else. And now, they were finally going to be together and she couldn't be happier.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got Jason up and slipped the jacket on as fast as they could. He slowly walked to the chair and turned around.

"You're doing great Jason," Patrick said.

He nodded and got comfortable.

Nikki and Monica walked into the room. "You look great."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."

"Elizabeth looks gorgeous and your sons look very handsome."

"I can't wait to see them."

"We're almost there," Nikki said before turning to Patrick. "They are ready for him in the auditorium."

The nurse gave him another dose of medication and then they made their way to the stage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"You look beautiful," Victor said, to Elizabeth.

She turned and smiled. "Thank you."

"This is from Jason."

Epiphany and Georgie walked towards her.

Elizabeth unwrapped the box and gasped. "It's beautiful."

It was a diamond necklace.

"It was Lila's."

Liz was very moved. "I'll cherish it."

Victor kissed her on the forehead. "Be happy."

Liz smiled. "I will."

He left and Epiphany gave her some diamond earrings from Monica and a blue garter.

"That is from Nikki from her first wedding to Victor."

Liz put it on. "How many weddings were there?"

"She implied that there have been way too many," Georgie said, smiling.

Liz chuckled.

Jake and Cam ran into the room. "Mommy you look bootiful," Jake said, smiling.

"Thank you Jakey. You look very handsome and so does Cam."

"Are you ready?" Cam asked.

"Yes. Is Jason ready?"

Cam smiled. "He's on the stage waiting."

Liz grinned. "Let's do this."

Epiphany grabbed her flowers and they headed to the auditorium.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched as Epiphany and Georgie walked down the aisle. They looked beautiful. Piph winked at him and Jason grinned. Everyone had done a great job decorating the normally boring room. There were flowers everywhere and a trellis on the stage.

Georgie smiled as she passed them and Dylan winked at her.

The music started to change and when Elizabeth started walking with her sons on either side of her, there wasn't a person there who wasn't smiling at the sight.

Elizabeth looked absolutely gorgeous and Jason was mesmerized by her. When they got to the front, Jake looked up at his dad and pointed at the officiant and said, "He said I had to give mommy to you, but I can't do that. You can borrow her."

Everyone laughed.

Jason smiled. "You've got a deal."

They shook hand and Jake went and sat down. Cam shook Jason's hand. "Thank you for making us so happy."

Jason smiled. "Thank you for being such a great son."

Cam sat down next to Jake and Jason took Elizabeth's hand. Johnny turned him and the ceremony began.

After about five minutes, it was time for the vows. Elizabeth had told the pastor that she needed him to do a shorter ceremony due to Jason's injury.

"Jason you may say your vows."

To everyone's amazement. Jason, with Johnny's help stood up and then took Liz's hands. "Elizabeth, I have loved you for so long. You have taken care of me and been there for me when I was at my lowest. I will never take you for granted again. You have my heart. Thank you giving me another chance to love you and have a family. You have given me two great sons and I promise that I will be the best father and husband that I can be-and all the gushy stuff."

Liz chuckled along with everyone else. "Jason, you were always the dream I thought I could never have, but today, my dreams are coming true. We've been through so much and no matter what kept us separated, our love for each other never faltered. I know it took a lot for you to be here today. Thank you for making my dream come true and for just being you. Your love is all that I need."

Jason smiled at her and Johnny helped him sit down.

They gazed into each other's eyes as the ceremony continued, grinning like fools.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Before he could even say the next sentence. Liz sat down on Jason's lap and kissed him as everyone cheered and yelled, "It's about time."

Liz pulled back laughing. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mrs. Morgan."

She lifted her arms and pumped a few times as everyone clapped.

Johnny started to move the chair and she put her arms around Jason's neck. They were wheeled to the other side of the stage and everyone got up and she smiled as she saw all the familiar faces. One by one they greeted them and gave them hugs.

There was some hors d' oeuvres brought in and some sparkling wine. Johnny made toast.

"You two are inspiring. Your love is a beautiful thing to behold. I wish you good health and happiness. I don't know anyone else that deserves it as much as you. To Jason and Elizabeth," he said raising his glass.

Everyone took a sip and Epiphany stepped forward. "Everyone here knows that I love me some Jason and Elizabeth."

Everyone laughed.

"You give me hope that no matter what, love can conquer all. I feel privileged to bear witness to it. I have never seen anyone look at someone with as much love as Jason does when he looks at Elizabeth. You've got a good man." Liz smiled. "And I have never seen a woman have as much faith and trust in a man like Elizabeth has for Jason. I hope you both are happy and pop at least one more baby out for me." Everyone laughed again. "To my favorite couple."

Everyone raised their glasses and then AJ started to bang on his glass with a fork and everyone followed.

Jason looked up at Elizabeth.

"I think they want us to kiss."

"Well that is one thing I have no problem with," he said, softly.

Liz leaned over and Jason kissed her deeply until Jake's voice rang out in the crowd yelling, "Ewww," which Faith, Danny, and Cam immediately duplicated.

Liz laughed. Music filtered through the air and Victor walked up to Elizabeth. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled. "Of course."

They danced and Nikki slipped beside Jason. "I'd ask you to dance..."

Jason smiled. "Thank you for helping with kids."

"It was my pleasure. We're going to watch a movie tonight."

"That sounds like fun. I wish I could be there."

"You'll be home soon enough."

He watched Elizabeth dance with Johnny before Victor came back and danced with his wife. She looked like she was having a blast. Nikolas walked up to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

"Liar."

Jason was getting tired. Piph saw the look on his face and gave him some more pain meds.

Michael asked Abbie to dance and she said yes.

"So, I'm here for another day. Is there anything fun to do in this town?"

Michael shrugged. "I can take you to a club if you want."

She smiled. "I would love that actually." She thought Michael was really cute. "So, what do you do for a living Michael?"

"I run ELQ."

She was impressed. "Wow."

"AJ Quartermaine is my father. It was recently taken over so we got it back and hopefully, I can turn things around."

She smiled. "Well, I'm sure that you're very good at what you do."

"I'm still learning, but I really love it. What do you do?"

"I work at Jabot. It's challenging and I get to work with my family."

Michael smiled. "Sounds good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth walked over to Jason after dancing with Stitch. He was talking to Victoria who brushed her hand over his forehead.

"Are you alright?"

Jason nodded, not wanting to mess up her good time.

"I think he needs to go lay down," Victoria said.

Elizabeth waved Patrick over.

"What's going on?"

"Jason isn't feeling well."

Patrick nodded and waved Johnny over.

"You should stay."

"Not without you."

"Please. Take some more pictures with everyone. They'll have to get me changed and settled anyway."

"Alright, but I won't be long," she said before kissing his forehead.

Johnny pushed him away and she watched him leave the room. Dylan came up behind her.

"He's going to be fine."

She turned around. "I hope this wasn't too much for him."

"He's tired, but I guarantee you that he's not sorry for coming here and marrying you."

She nodded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny pushed Jason into his room and he grinned when he saw the bed. It was large and Liz would be able to lay comfortably next to him.

"I know you're not up for making out, but I figured you could at least snuggle with your wife on your wedding night," Patrick said.

Jason smiled. "Thank you."

It took them a while to get him back in the gown, and by the time that they did, Jason was exhausted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

In the room next door, Georgie unzipped Elizabeth's dress and handed her some white silk pajamas.

Liz frowned. "What are these for?"

"Just put them on."

Liz slipped into them and then took her hair down.

"I'll take care of your dress. You go to the room."

She smiled and went next door and grinned when she saw the bed. Jason's eyes were closed so she quietly made her way to the bed and then climbed into it. Jason murmured something and pulled her into him. She watched him sleep and then surprisingly, fell asleep herself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Three Days Later

Jake cheered as his dad slowly walked into the house. They had a motorized wheel chair set up and he sat down in it.

"Daddy," Danny yelled.

Jason smiled. "Hey Danny."

Nikki picked him up and placed him on Jason's lap and Danny gave him a gentle hug.

"Sam dropped him off. She'll pick him up later."

Jake handed him a card they had colored and Jason took a look at it.

They all moved into the living room and the kids took off after they had hugged Jason.

"It's good to be home," Jason said, smiling.

Liz kissed him on the head and Danny came running into the room holding a race car.

"Daddy up!" he said.

Jason smiled as Liz put Danny on his lap. "What's that?"

"Patrick."

He looked over at Liz. "Is Patrick trying to bribe my son?"

Liz grinned. "He's taking him for the day on Sunday to watch Nascar." Patrick missed Danny and didn't want him to feel like he didn't want to be around him.

Jason nodded. "I think that's good. Danny has lots of people who love him."

"He does."

Danny flipped a switched and the car revved loudly making him giggle. Jason chuckled.

Jake ran into the room. "Daddy, Cam won't come in the house."

Jason frowned. "Where is he?"

"In the driveway. He got the mail."

Liz walked over to the window. Cam was standing in the driveway with mail littered around his feet and Liz could tell that he was crying. "Shit."

She took off with Dylan following close behind her.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

Cam looked up at his mom. He was shaking and she knelt down in front of him while Dylan picked up the discarded mail. Slowly, Cam handed her the letter.

Liz gasped. It was from Lucky.

_Dear Cam,_

_I asked my lawyer to give you this if anything happened to me. I knew your mother since high school and I helped her when she was raped. I loved her with everything I had. She stomped all over my heart when she cheated on me with Jason and then lied and said I was the father. When the truth came out, she didn't even think that Jason was fit to be a dad, but she trusted me to be a good father to him. Then she cheated on me with my brother. I left because my heart was broken. She said she wanted to marry me and I believed her. I'm not the bad guy Cam. I'm just a man who was lied to over and over. I loved you and always thought of you as my son. Don't believe all the lies. Jason will bring nothing but pain to you and Jake; a son he never wanted or fought for. One of his enemies will hurt you. I pray that when you get older that you will never find a woman who is like your mother; that will destroy you like she did me. Please be careful and watch your back and remember, Lulu will always be there for you if you need help. I asked her to watch out for you. Be safe son._

_Love Always,_

_Your true father, Lucky_

Liz let out a heartbreaking sob as she pounded on the ground with her fists until Dylan pulled her up. "Elizabeth…" She hated Lucky and couldn't believe that he would hurt Cam like this.

"Mom, you're bleeding," Cam said, looking at her hands.

Liz looked down at her hands and then back at her son and tried to pull it together, "I'm so sorry."

A/N – Reminder, there is a method to my madness.


	74. Chapter 74 – Moving On

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm doing some fast forwarding in this one. Glad you liked the wedding! * kcke2pen – I wouldn't say it's a blockbuster, more like a catalyst. Thanks!

I'm winding this one down. Next up – By Chance. It starts out with an accident where Liz and Jason meet and then later, a huge twist occurs that leads to vintage Liason. The earlier days before all the crap is my fav part of their connection.

Chapter 74 – Moving On

Cam wasn't sure what to believe or what to do. He just knew that once again, Lucky was trying to hurt them. "I don't care what happened in the past. I just know that I love my family. Nikki said we can't let Lucky win."

Liz held him tightly. "We won't. He won't win. I promise."

Jason watched them from the window, hating that he couldn't be out there comforting them. "I need to know what's going on."

Georgie ran out of the house towards them. Dylan pulled her aside and she ran back. "Lucky sent Cam a letter and whatever he wrote upset them both."

Jason's jaw clenched. God he hated Lucky Spencer. "Tell Dylan to bring them inside please."

Georgie went outside and whispered into Elizabeth's ear and she nodded. She took Cam's hand and Dylan picked up Elizabeth and carried her into the house.

Jason saw the blood and steered his way into the kitchen. Dylan had put Elizabeth on a chair and he stopped in front of her. "Let me see."

He looked at her battered hands. "Put them under the water. There's dirt in your cuts."

She stood and Nikki helped her get all the dirt out and then she sat back down. The tears had dried up but he could tell she was devastated. Lovingly, he put some antibiotic ointment on them and then wrapped her hands.

"Thanks," she said, softly.

"Can you take her to my room?" Jason asked.

Dylan picked her up again.

"I can walk you know."

"Just let us take care of you."

When they got to the room, he placed her on the bed that was temporarily Jason's until he could go upstairs easily.

In the other room, Cam sat on Jason's lap as his father comforted him.

"Whatever Lucky said, I'm sure it was his version of the truth."

Cam sighed. "I know."

"Do you have any questions?"

"My mom was raped?"

Jason shut his eyes for a second trying to control his emotions. "Yes. You understand what that means?" He hoped he did because he wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Someone forced her to try and make a baby?"

"Well sort of, she was forced and beaten when she was fifteen."

Cam swallowed hard. That wasn't much older than he was. "And Lucky helped her?"

"Yes." He didn't think Cam should know a lot about the details even though he was tempted to tell him that Lucky was the reason she went to the damn park in the first place.

"I know you loved Jake."

"I did. We did what we thought was the right thing. It wasn't about Lucky."

Cam didn't totally understand all of what happened, but they were together now and he knew that Jason loved them.

"All you need to know is that I won't leave you voluntarily. I want to be your father and for us to be a family."

"I know."

"Good." Jason kissed him on the forehead. "I'm sorry that he tried to hurt you again. Don't let him get to you okay?"

Cam nodded. He was already feeling better. At first, it hurt that Lucky was still trying to hurt his family from the grave, but Cam understood that he couldn't hurt them anymore unless they allowed it. "Now that you're getting better, I'm feeling better. I just needed to know that you were going to be okay."

"I am getting better every day. It will take time, but I'm here and I'm not planning on going anywhere." He would reassure Cam as often as he needed too.

Cam slightly smiled. He made a mental decision. He was going to try to forget that Lucky ever existed going forward. If he continued to have nightmares, he'd deal with it. "You should go see mom. Tell her that I said Lucky who?"

Jason smiled. "I will." He was so proud of Cam.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz watched Jason roll into the room. He had to be in the chair for another three days, but he also was expected to walk short distances. That was the only way Patrick would let him come home. They wanted him to get exercise but not overdo it. He just didn't have the muscle support that he usually had.

"I just talked to Cam. He's fine. He told me to tell you, "Lucky who?""

Liz slightly smiled and wiped a tear away. "He's so strong. I'm so proud of him."

"Me too."

The smile quickly disappeared. "I feel like I'm going to explode. I hate Lucky. I thought it was over when he died, but he still managed to upset me and Cam."

"You need to deal with the anger."

"I know. I shouldn't have let it out in front of Cam. My heart broke reading that."

"He asked me about your rape. I hope it's okay that I answered for you."

She wiped a tear away. "I trust you. I just wish that he didn't have to deal with all that."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Please."

"I want Johnny to take you to the gym and teach you how to hit the bag. You can pretend it's Lucky and get some of your frustrations out."

She shrugged. "If you think that it will help…."

"I can't say for sure, but God knows I've put a hurting on them in the past."

She watched him get up slowly and walk to the bed and sit next to her. "You really think Cam is moving on?"

"I think he really wants to and even though today sucked, it's pushing him to try and forget Lucky. If some good can come out of that letter, then I'm glad that he got it."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're right."

He kissed her head, hoping that going to the gym with Johnny would help.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Johnny fell back on his bed.

"Why did you stop?"

He opened his eyes and looked up at Kristina. She was so damned hot. "You know that I really like you right?" He didn't want her to think that it was casual for him when it was not.

She laid down next to him and threw her leg over his. "I guess I tried not to think about it because I didn't want to jinx it."

"Would you be open to us getting more serious?"

She pushed up and leaned on her elbow. "What did you have in mind?"

"That we label this. Do you mind being my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "I thought I already was."

"Am I being girlie?"

She chuckled. "A little bit but I like it. I'm glad that you have good intentions."

He pulled her on top of him. "You get me and I get you. We have fun together and you're always on my mind. I'm falling for you Kristina." He bucked his hips. "Hard."

She grinned, loving his sense of humor. Wiggling her hips, she made him moan and then ran her hands over his chest as she straddled him. "I feel the same way. You drive me crazy Johnny and make me laugh." It had been a long time since she felt so at ease and really wanted to be with someone. She had spoken to her mom the previous night and to her surprise, Alexis didn't have the reaction she thought she would.

_FLASHBACK_

_Alexis studied her daughter for a moment. "So, what's on your mind?"_

_ "I want you to know that Johnny and I are seeing each other and I think it's for the long run."_

_Alexis has eyes and she knew something was up. _

_Kristina watched her struggle with her response. "Just say what you want to say mom. I'm not asking you to date Johnny. It is what it is and to be clear, I'm not asking your permission or approval."_

_Alexis fought a smirk. "I'm dating Julian for God's sake. It's not like I'd have the right to judge."_

_They both smiled. _

_ "I mean, I've always wanted the best for you and Molly. Sometimes, the best in a parent's mind is not the same as the best in a child's mind. You're happier than I have seen you in a long time. If Johnny is a reason for that, then I can't hate him. He seems like a nice guy and he is easy on the eyes."_

_Kristina grinned. "So, you won't mind if I ask him over to dinner from time to time?"_

_Alexis shook her head. "No. He is welcome here."_

_ "Thanks mom!"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Johnny watched her tune back in. "Where were you just now?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

He looked at her skeptically.

"Make love to me Johnny."

He grabbed her head and pulled her closer before devouring her mouth, giving her just what they wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Dylan grabbed Georgie's hand and they walked into the penthouse. She looked around and then went upstairs and checked out the rooms.

"It's nice; a bit drab though."

Dylan smiled. "Well, maybe we can meet somewhere in the middle." He didn't mind her adding some color but he did have his limits.

She smirked. "I know what you like. I promise that I'll be good."

"So you think you can hang here?"

She nodded. "As long as I'm with you."

He pulled her into him and kissed her. "The bed in the master bedroom is new."

The day before, he had told Jason he'd take the penthouse so that was the one purchase he made.

She chuckled. "Want to go try it out."

"I thought you'd never ask."

She ran upstairs and he chased her and they made love in their new place for the first time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two Weeks Later

Jason was doing much better. He didn't need the wheelchair and while he was slow, he could stand being on his feet more. They weren't back in their bedroom yet, but he figured he would be in another week. Nikki had gone home and Abby and Michael were spending a lot of time video chatting. Cam was doing a lot better. The nightmares were tapering off and he was acting more like himself.

"Come here," Jason said, as he sat on the bed. Georgie and Dylan had taken the kids for the night at the penthouse and Patrick had cleared him to have sex, something Elizabeth didn't know yet.

Elizabeth smiled and walked towards him. She had been working out with Johnny at the gym and was feeling much better. The prior week, after a few days of beating up the bag, she had decided she was done with Lucky and could move on. She ended it by visiting his grave.

FLASHBACK

Elizabeth knelt at Lucky's grave and closed her eyes as she gathered her thoughts. "First, I want to say that I think you are a total prick for writing that letter. Cam didn't deserve it. You already hurt him enough. Second, I need you to know that I'm not wasting another minute crying or hating you and neither is he. When I leave here today, you are dead to me in every way. You will never be able to hurt my family again. I really hope that you are burning in hell for the shit you pulled right alongside Helena. Maybe you can give her the message that her mission to destroy me failed too. Over the last few weeks, I've decided that instead of being angry and hurt which is what you want, that I would get the last laugh by just allowing myself to be happy and live life to the fullest. I am a survivor. I am strong, loyal, and compassionate and I deserve to love and be loved. Nothing you have ever done can take that away. You didn't destroy me Lucky Spencer. You just made me stronger." She took a deep breath and stood up. "Lucky who?" She smiled and walked away with her head held high.

FLASHBACK END

Liz continued training with Johnny because she was really enjoying learning how to protect herself more. Throwing her arms around her husband's neck, she gasped when he ripped off her towel as he kissed her passionately. "Jason," she moaned, as he played with her nipple. Making love to him was something she missed dearly. "Baby, we should stop."

He smiled against his lips. "I got the green light from Patrick." Before he could continue, she had pushed him back and was straddling him.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

He grinned. "Because I like driving you crazy."

She shook her head. He just had pants on so she kissed her way down his chest and raked her teeth against his nipple. Jason sucked in his breath. Her hand slipped inside his sweat pants and found his semi-erection and started to pump.

"Elizabeth, I'm supposed to be driving you crazy."

She grinned. "Let me do the work Jason. You're still recovering."

"No. Straddle my face please." He could still bring her pleasure and he was determined to do so. They just had to be a little creative.

She stopped her movement and looked at him.

"Now."

"Pushy aren't you?" she said, moving above him. He grabbed her hips as his tongue stabbed into her, Liz's head went back and she moaned his name. Jason pleasured her relentlessly until she came hard.

She moved down his body and shoved his pants down and impaled herself on his thickness—it was Jason's time to moan. They both took a moment to revel in how good it felt to be joined together in this way again and then Elizabeth started to move, bouncing up and down as she made sure she didn't come in contact with the area around his wound. He grabbed her hips and helped her until they both were a quivering mess.

"That felt so good," she said before capturing his lips.

"I missed you."

She gave him a peck. "We have all night to get reacquainted."

He really liked the sound of that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Six Months Later

Jacan Industries was thriving. Georgie was doing an excellent job and Elizabeth's baked goods always sold out. Dylan was doing well and Jason made sure he had everything he needed to be successful. AJ was staying sober and proving himself. Spencer was now living with Alexis and he was slowly adapting to his new routine.

ELQ was doing well too. Michael was learning a lot from Tracy and he and Abby were dating and saw each other whenever they could. AJ was also talking to Sharon, but they were taking it really slowly. Jason was doing great. He still got tired out faster than normal, but except for the scar, you wouldn't know that he had been so severely injured.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake and Danny were coloring at the dining room table when they heard a crash. They got up, curious to see what happened and ran into the kitchen. They both froze when they saw Elizabeth lying on the floor.

Jake ran over to a chair and climbed on it and dialed 911. Johnny had just left to go back to his cottage to change clothes because Jake had spilled his drink on him. Jason was at the office.

Danny touched her face. "Wake up mommy Liz."

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My mom won't wake up."

The woman motioned to her supervisor. "What is your name?"

"Jake Morgan."

"Jake, how old are you?"

"Four."

"Okay, can you see your mommy?"

Jake crawled on the counter. "Yeah. She's on the floor."

"Are there any other adults around?"

Jake nodded yes. "Johnny went to his room."

"Can you get him?"

"Okay, hold on."

Jake hopped down and ran outside. "Johnny!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Johnny opened the door as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy's hurt."

Johnny was stunned for a second and then ran at full speed towards the house. "Where is she?"

"Kitchen."

He ran inside and turned off the stove and knelt down. "Elizabeth," he said, gently trying to wake her up.

Jake picked up the phone. "Johnny is here. He's shaking mommy."

"Jake, can you put Johnny on the phone?"

"Johnny, the mergency lady wants to talk to you."

Johnny stood up. "Hello?"

"Jake called 911. An ambulance is already on the way."

Johnny sighed. "I didn't see any lumps or anything. I think she just passed out."

"She's still breathing right?"

"Yes. I'm putting you on speaker."

She waited and could hear the boys talking.

"Why is mommy Liz taking a nap on the floor?"

"We're going to try and figure that out."

Johnny texted Jason to meet them at G.H. He also texted one of the guards to come to the house to watch the boys as a temporary solution. He figured that Jason would probably send Georgie or Dylan back to the house.

"Danny, can you go get a pillow off of the couch?"

Danny nodded and took off. He came back a few seconds later and Johnny propped her head up. Jake was really worried and was holding Liz's hand.

The ambulance came and Jake jumped up and let them in.

Johnny grabbed Danny and they watched as Elizabeth was placed on the stretcher. "Sal is going to stay with you guys for a little while so I can go to the hospital with your mom okay?"

The boys nodded. When Jake looked like he was going to cry, Johnny gave him a hug and kissed him on the forehead before following the EMT's to the ambulance.


	75. Chapter 75 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for all the comments, follows, and favorites. Writing this story was a huge undertaking and I appreciate that you went along for the ride! This is the longest fic I've written word-wise.

I'm actually going to post a short story before the one I mentioned last chapter.

Chapter 75 - Epilogue

Elizabeth slowly woke up and batted her eyes. When she saw Epiphany and Patrick staring at her she realized she was in the hospital and was at a complete loss of words.

Epiphany crossed her arms and gave her a look as Patrick smirked.

"What happened?"

Piph made a sound and walked over to the computer shaking her head.

Patrick walked closer. "You passed out. Jake called 911. Johnny and Jason are waiting outside."

She groaned. "How long was I out?"

"For a while. I'll go get Jason. You're dehydrated so you'll be here for a while."

She groaned again. She worked at the hospital a few times a week but mainly stayed home with Jake.

Jason rushed into the room. "Hey, you scared us."

"Sorry. I don't remember what happened after starting to make the boys some grilled cheese sandwiches. Did I burn them?"

He shook his head. "Johnny turned off the stove. The pan was off to the side."

"Thank God. I could have burned the house down."

Piph made another sound and Liz looked over at her.

"What is your problem?"

Patrick grinned. "I'll let her tell you. I wish I had some popcorn."

Liz frowned and looked over at Epiphany. "Spill it."

Epiphany took her eyes off the computer and looked at Elizabeth. "My faux boyfriend knocked you up. That is the problem."

Liz's mouth dropped open and Jason stared at Epiphany blankly.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear. You're knocked up and I never got my second Jason sandwich."

Patrick chuckled. "Do you have any questions?"

"How?" Liz asked. She thought she was protected.

"That is exactly why you should have knocked me up instead," Piph said, staring at a bewildered Jason.

"I can't believe this."

"Kelly is on her way here," Patrick said.

"She's back?"

He nodded. "Yup. She started a few days ago."

"Wow. Are you okay?" she asked, noticing Jason's expression.

He nodded. "Just shocked. Are you okay with this?"

She shrugged. "Well, I guess it was meant to be."

Epiphany started to chuckle. "Congratulations you two."

"You were just messing with us that whole time?" Liz asked.

She grinned. "Of course, Patrick paid me."

Liz looked over at Patrick and shook her head. "You are so very wrong."

He smiled. "The look on Jason's face made it all worth it."

Johnny peeked in. "What's the verdict?"

"Pregnant," Piph and Patrick said.

"Are you kidding me?"

They all shook their heads no.

He grinned. "If it's not a girl, she's going to kill you."

Jason smiled.

They spoke to Kelly and then made their way home to tell the boys.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jake frowned and looked at Cam. "I don't like babies."

Liz's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Cause Roger says his little sister is stinky and cries a lot."

Johnny and Jason tried not to laugh.

Liz sighed. "Jake, trust me, your little sister or brother or will grow up and want to play and they'll look up to you. They won't always be a baby."

Jake considered that, but still scrunched up his nose making them laugh.

Johnny's phone rang and the look on his face made Elizabeth walk over to him. "Are you sure?"

Liz looked over at Jason for a moment.

"Alright, I guess I'll fly over there."

Liz frowned.

"Thank you for all of your help."

Johnny ended the call. "That was Victor. They found my cousin that might have information about my mother. He's sending his jet for me."

Liz touched his arm. Johnny actually looked scared. "I really hope that she is alive and well."

"Me too." He missed his mom. Dialing a number, he waited for Kristina to pick up to see if she would accompany him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Kristina and Johnny flew to Ireland. He left her at the hotel as he went to the address that Victor had provided. Taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell and it swung open and a pretty woman answered the door. She studied Johnny for a moment and then realized who she was looking at and her knees buckled. Johnny caught her and picked her up and when he carried her into the living room, he froze when he saw the man in the doorframe holding a shotgun.

"Put my wife down now."

"I'm family. I would never hurt her."

"What family? We've never seen you here before."

He laid her down on the couch. "My name is Johnny O'Brien and I'm looking for my mother."

"For the love of God," the man muttered before lowering the gun. He wasn't sure what to think.

His cousin Kiera was now awake and staring at Johnny like he was a ghost. "How?"

Johnny sighed. "Someone had taken me and basically froze my body. A doctor found a way to thaw me out and the rest is history."

She started to cry. "It's like a miracle."

He slightly smiled. "It is. I came here because I need to find my mother. I know her death was faked. Can you please help me?"

She looked at her husband and then back at Johnny. "We faked her death because a man threatened to kill her. He kidnapped her and told her that it had something to do with making you help him. When he abruptly released her and told her you were dead, we were all in shock. She was scared that he'd be back so she got some documents faked and left town. I really miss her Johnny and she was heartbroken over losing you."

Johnny sat down and pulled Kiera into his arms. "I miss her too."

"The last I knew, she was in England." Scribbling down the last known name she had, she handed the paper to Johnny. "Maybe you could convince her to come back home."

He read the name and smiled. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

"Good luck."

They watched Johnny leave and he headed to the hotel room to let Kristina know, but first he called Spinelli for help in digging up as much information as he could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth snuggled into Jason's arms. She was tired of morning sickness and really hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with it for much longer since she was over halfway through her first trimester.

Jason kissed the top of her head. "Feeling a little better?"

"Yes. You think Johnny is okay?" They hadn't heard from him in a few days and Elizabeth was worried.

"I'm sure he's okay. Spinelli has been helping him with the hunt."

"I just want him to be happy."

Jason agreed. They all deserved some happiness. "I'm going to shower and then make you some breakfast."

"Okay."

She watched him walk naked to the bathroom and smiled. There would never be a day where she would get tired of looking at his body.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny and Kristina held hands as they stood on the doorstep of the small cottage in England. It didn't take Spinelli long to locate her after they ran her assumed name. He kept shifting as he tried to calm his nerves. He rang the doorbell and heard a women yell that she was coming.

"Breathe," Kristina said, softly.

He squeezed her hand and when the door swung open, his mother's mouth dropped open and she started to cry. It was so hard to believe that she started to shake.

"Please don't cry," Johnny said as his eyes filled with tears.

She pulled Johnny into her arms and hugged him tightly. "I never thought I'd ever see you again."

They both cried as they relished the hug. Pulling back, his mother took his face into his hands. "God I missed this handsome face."

Johnny smiled. "You don't know how much I've missed yours." Her mother looked older but she was still a beautiful woman.

"Who is this?" she asked, studying Kristina.

"This is my girlfriend Kristina."

His mother smiled and hugged her. "Any girl who can tame that one over there is a keeper."

Kristina smiled. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Please, come in."

They went inside the modest cottage and his mother explained what happened and Johnny did as well.

"All these years I thought you had died and it broke my heart. This is a dream come true."

Johnny kissed the top of his mother's head and the emptiness he had felt at losing all his family was now filled with love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A week later, Johnny walked into the house and Jake ran down the step and propelled himself into his arms.

"Hey," Johnny said giving him a big hug. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. Mommy is baking brownies."

Johnny grinned. "Perfect timing." He rounded the corner of the kitchen and put Jake down. Elizabeth ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Welcome back."

"Everything okay?"

"Yup. How is your mom?"

Johnny sat down. "She's beautiful, funny, and alive. I'm just really thankful."

Liz smiled. "Now you can find some peace."

He nodded.

Jason came home and shook Johnny's hand. "It's about time you came home, slacker."

Johnny grinned. "Don't make me call Epiphany."

Jason smiled. "Is that a bad thing?"

Georgie walked into the room and was shocked when she saw Johnny sitting there. They hugged and she told him what he had missed. As Johnny listened to them all talk, he knew that no matter what, he could always count on them and he felt really lucky.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Six Months Later

Elizabeth held her daughter in arms as she softly spoke to her. The delivery had been rough because her blood pressure shot up, but she had a healthy baby and there were no additional complications. Jason watched her from the doorway. He had a daughter and he was already thinking of ways to protect her.

Liz looked up at him. "Don't even think about it Morgan."

He frowned. "What do you mean?" he said, walking towards the bed.

"My daughter is not going to be on lockdown, she will be allowed to date after she turns sixteen, and you are not allowed to pull a gun out to scare him."

He smirked. "How could you tell what I was thinking?"

"You say a lot more with your eyes then you realize."

He leaned over and kissed both his girls and Liz handed her over. "So, what are we naming her?"

Liz sighed. She had been so conflicted up until then but in the end, she had made up her mind. "Sophie Lynn Morgan."

Jason smiled. "I like it."

"Jason, I need you to love it."

He chuckled. "You're stressing out over nothing. She looks like a Sophie."

"Alright, Sophie it is."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two Years Later

Jason had expanded the business and they were doing very well. He got to spend a lot of time with his family and he had never been happier. Francis and Diane were still together and going strong. Abbie had moved to GC along with Sharon. AJ and Sharon had fizzled and she had been dating Cody for almost a year. Abbie and Michael were pretty serious and Jason figured they'd get married soon.

Sophie was the cutest thing ever and her brothers and parents doted on her. She especially took to Cam and would follow him everywhere she could. Cam was doing great. His grades were good and he had lots of friends including Emma. Silas and Sam married. Danny was in school and still loved spending time with his dad. Jake was thriving in school. The principal was very understanding about his age issues and the guards and had no problem accommodating him.

Dylan and Georgie had gotten married the prior year and she was pregnant. He had been so happy when he found out. He doted on her and made sure she was taken care of. They hadn't broken the news yet so they decided to have a party which was held at the Morgan compound.

Nikki smiled. She had a feeling that Georgie was pregnant. The woman was practically glowing, but she didn't say a word to anyone.

"May I have your attention," Georgie said.

Everyone stopped talking.

Dylan looked around the room. A slow smily crept onto his face, "We're pregnant."

Felicia jumped up and hugged her daughter and Nikki did to. Everyone was so happy for them. After things died down, Dylan and Liz ended up on the porch together.

"You've got your happy ending," she said, looking up at him.

He smiled. "I did. So did you."

The love they had for each other was evident.

"It's been a crazy ride."

Dylan chuckled. "More like complete insanity."

"Now you're going to be father and I know that you will be such a great one."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Georgie ran up to them and grabbed Dylan's hand. "I'm stealing him."

Liz smiled and Jason came up behind her and hugged her. Closing her eyes, she basked in the feel of his body as she relaxed into him.

"I missed you," he said, softly.

She turned around and hugged him tightly. "Let's have another baby."

Jason pulled back and looked at her. "Are you serious?"

She chuckled. "I love co-parenting with you and we have the best kids."

He kissed her gently. "We do."

"And trying to make another one would be fun."

He smiled. "That would happen baby or no baby."

"So, are you up for it?"

He looked around and then pulled her hips into his, making her laugh. "I'm always up for it. Let's check with Kelly to make sure it's okay."

She grinned and got up on her toes and kissed him before Jake dragged her off.

Nikki slipped by his side and handed him Sophie who smiled at her dad. "What was that all about?"

Jason smiled. "I'll let you know if it takes." He kissed his daughter who grabbed his face. She was a spitting image of Elizabeth, down to her beautiful eyes, but she had Jason's temperament and glare.

"Fair enough."

"I hope you know how much you mean to me," Jason said. Nikki was family to him as were the rest of the Newmans.

She smiled. "I do and I appreciate it. I love your happy family and I think you've helped make my family happy too."

He watched his wife run from Johnny and laughed making Sophie laugh too. He had it all. After all the years of suffering in silence and bad choices, he had finally found happiness.

Elizabeth looked back at them and smiled. Everything was perfect and she was excited to start trying for another baby. She couldn't love Jason more if she tried. Life was good and she was going to live it to the fullest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Near Future

Dylan and Georgie had a little boy they named Terrence Conner McAvoy after his childhood father. He had Dylan's eyes but otherwise looked a lot like Georgie. Sharon and Cody got engaged and she ended up moving to Port Charles. Nick visited his daughter often. Abby and Michael were engaged as well and were very happy. She left Jabot for ELQ and managed the PR department. Johnny and Kristina didn't marry, but she eventually had a baby girl they named Corrina (Cori for short). They were really happy and a piece of paper didn't matter to them, although his mom, being traditional, wasn't happy about it. She wanted them to marry, but she loved her granddaughter and tried not to fuss with them about it.

Francis and Diane eloped and ended up adopting a little boy. He was five and very sweet. He wanted to be like his mom when he grew up. Silas and Sam got married. They were happy and Danny now had a daddy Silas. Much to everyone's surprise, Patrick had focused on Emma and while he went out on a few dates, he didn't really settle into a relationship with anyone. He just hung out with his friends, mostly Piph and Liz. He was happy with that. Maxie and Georgie's relationship remained strained because Maxie refused to give up her hatred. Lulu apologized to Elizabeth and came over from time to time. AJ was still sober and hooked up with Olivia and they were happy. She doted on him and he loved spoiling her.

Jason and Liz did have another child they named Isabella Rose. She looked more like Jake but with Elizabeth's eyes. Their family thrived. Jason and Liz were finally each other's first, last, and forever.

The End


End file.
